There Is No Love Without Pain
by BellatrixBlackLovett
Summary: Mrs. Lovett lived for Sweeney. She carried his baby and showed him her love but that all changed when her heart was stolen by a woman. A woman who Nellie could never be without. M for abuse and sexual content. Written with Grapenut01 R
1. Chapter 1

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 1

Written By :

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett

BellatrixBlackLovett – Albert Lovett

It was getting late in the evening and the newly pronounced Mrs. Lovett was sitting next to her husband wincing some as he refilled his tot of gin, already swaying on his chair. One thing was for sure, she wouldn't forget her wedding night. No matter how hard she may try. "Don' ya think ya've had enough Alber'?"

Albert Lovett turned to face his new bride, such a pretty little thing but she couldn't keep herself from moaning whenever possible. He slammed his glass done and spat at her ''Does it look like I've had ' nough ' ya bloody woman!?'' He threw himself from his chair and grabbed Mrs. Lovett '' 'Ya know I think 'ya need to be given a lesson on ' ow to respect ' ya huband, Nellie'' Ignoring her pleading screams and outburts he pushed her threw the hallway into their dark, dank bedroom.

She frowned shaking her head struggling against him, hissing softly as she hit the wall hard. "Jus' cause I'm yer wife doesn' mean I have t'bloody lis'en to ya."

Albert bit deep into Nellie's neck causing her to cry in pain ''Like ' ya said Nellie 'ya my wife, so I can do what I want!'' he snarled slamming her back into the wall once again and tightly grabbing her upper thigh with his chubby, greasy hands '' 'Ya all mine now Nellie..''

She turned her head away pushing against his shoulders trembling and shutting her eyes tight and shaking her head. "I'm never gonna be yers." she said firmly. "No ma'er wha' ya do t'me."

Laughing at his stupid wife Albert Lovett's grip tighten onto her, no woman could get away from his strong hold. He locked him lips onto his wifes, his harsh lips ripping into hers. A meaty hand run up her back to the thin laces holding her corset together causing her to scream and squeal in pain and shock ''Such a silly little girlie 'ya are Nellie.. so silly''.

She shook her head doing her best to fight the tears in her eyes and pushing against him more, wiping her bloodied lips glaring at him shivering in the cold air. "I ha'e you."

''And I'm gunna fuck 'ya till 'ya scream my name dear Mrs. Lovett.._my _Mrs. Lovett'' He grabbed her hair and kicked her to the floor laughing at her as blood leaked from her mouth. Once again he grabbed her hair but this time he pulled her along the room and threw her onto the bed, ripping at her skirts and corset.

She groaned hitting the floor and screaming as he dragged her to the bed kicking and hitting at him as he tore her wedding dress from her shaking her head more. "Ge' off! Ya fa' bloody bastard!"

He peeled off her dress and corset with ease. He threw a black, toothy smirk at his wife as she tired to hide her bare body into their bed covers. Suddenly he smashed his fist into a face and grabbed both her arms to prevent her from fighting back. He hissed as he took in her bare body, the perk milky breast, flat stomach and long slender legs. He brought his hand around her face once more loving to see her squirm, he then forced his mouth onto her breasts.

Her head snapped to the side when he hit her, barely fighting from shock as he held her down, snapping out of it as he brought his mouth down onto her chest and shook her head more struggling as best she could whimpering softly as some tears finally slid down her cheeks. "P-p-please..."

''Ohh Nellie 'ya skin tastes bitter'' snarled Albert biting deep into his wifes stomach '' 'Ya need to learn to be sweet'a me love''. He hands grabbed her legs, attempting to force them apart. He fumbled with his belt, wanting this silly woman so much. He saw tears pouring down her cheek but he didnt care, she was be screaming for more by the time he was done with her. ''Open 'ya darn legs bitch!'' he yelled as his wife wrapped up her legs ''Fucking do as I say or I'll smack 'ya one!''

"No!" she yelled louder keeping her legs shut tight pushing at him more as he tried to pry open her legs, refusing to let him get the better of her like this.

Screaming Albert whipped off his belt and brought it across Nellie's legs , forcing them apart. He grapped both of her arms and tied them together, digging the belt buckle deep into her wrists, attaching her to the headboard of their wood worm eaten bed. ''Better'' he giggled ''Much better...'' His hands ran down her stomach and settled on the top of her secret haven. Seeing her whince made him frown and bring his hand round her face once more ''Best start enjoyin' this Nellie or 'ya gunna be dead meat!''

She shook her head more crying and tugging at the belt, not caring as it dug into her wrists more just wanting to be anywhere but underneath him. She winced some as he hit her again and kicked at him. "Don' touch me!"

''Hush dear Nellie hush!'' murmered Albert ''Wouldn't wan' to annoy me now, would 'ya?!'' He lowered himself as his head was placed between her legs, grabbing them as she tried to kick out at him. She looked so good from here and he was going to have it all. ''Right Nellie'' he hissed pushing a finger into her thigh, slowly running up to her secret garden '' 'Ya going to run 'ya little hands all over me, and mean it, or else im gonna have to beat 'ya sorry little arse in to next week''.

She shook her head struggling against his belt more. "Like hell I am. G-go t'fuckin' hell!" she spat glaring down at him kneeing him in the ribs. "I wouldn' touch ya with a ten foo' pole."

Albert Lovett ripped off his shirt and lay on the bed next to his bloodied and cut wife ''Ohh I think 'ya will love. I think 'ya will'' he grapped her and placed on top of his greasy, sweaty body not caring her crys of pain and his belt cut deep into her flesh. Laughing harshly he placed her hands onto his cheast ''Do it now 'ya whore!'' he yelled punching and clawing at Nellies back and arse.

She shook her head ignoring the throbbing her in wrists from the belt and the burning on her back and shifted some kneeing him in the crotch hard. "Fuck yerself." she spat at him rolling off, ripping the belt off the rotting wood, running for the door in pain not caring that she didn't have a stitch of clothing on.

''Bitch!'' screamed Albert jumping off of the bed, grabbing Nellie by her hair and throwing her head into the wall '' 'Ya mad me mad now which means im gonna do somthin' to 'ya sorry little arse!'' He punched her several times in her pretty face, ripped apart her legs and thrust himself deep into her causing her to rip and scream in pain.

She screamed before he slammed her into the wall, hitting her head hard and gasping in pain, choking on a sob as he shoved into her starting to cry again softly no longer struggling as her cheek burned, sure to be a bright red feeling blood smearing as he hit.

He laughed in pleasure and lust as he moved faster and deeper into her. He slapped her across the face and clamped down onto her breast causing sweet little rubies to trail down her stomach. He groaned and wheezed, his energy coming to a low. ''Thats bet'a Nellie'' he moaned into her limp body ''The less 'ya struggle the more 'ya enjoy it''. Finally his pleasure came to a halt by the means of a stiff groan and then letting his body collapse onto his wife were he finally fell asleep.

She shook her head crying more thanking whatever god there could be as he finally had his fill and fell to sleep. She struggled to breath beneath him, pushing weakly, crying harder and managing to push him up of of her enough to roll out from under him and scooted away wincing and tugging at the belt with her teeth trying to get it off.

_Me and my Wifey do lovett comments! R&R people :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 2

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett/ Lucy Barker

BellatrixBlackLovett – Benjamin Barker/ Albert Lovett

She groaned waking up finding herself still curled up in the shadows leaning against the wall she looked about and couldn't see Albert anywhere, he must have gone to work. She sighed and got up hissing softly, reopening most of the cuts as she did so, barely able to even open her one eye from being hit on that side so many times. She sighed softly and leaned against the wall walking shakily to their room and sat at her vanity table by the window wetting a washcloth from a bowl of water she kept there and started cleaning up her face.

He didn't mean to look into the open window but his eyes were drawn to the woman sat inside the little dark room. She was completely naked, though that wasnt the reason he looked at her for she was battered and beaten from head to toe. Open flesh wounds all over her body, what looked like bite marks of both her breasts, a black eye and slap marks across her face. She was such a pretty thing. He'd seen this so many times before in London and he knew what caused it – men. He'd seen the way drunken men had treated thier poor wives, and it make him feel sick. He took a few steps back and looked at the over hanging sign, 'Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium' it read. Her name. Mrs. Lovett.

She was focused in the mirror and when she was as satisfied with her face as she could be, she stood up to look in the mirror and deal with the other marks on various parts of her body cleaning them up, wincing.

He knocked on the door though he knew she wouldn't answer quickly, the poor woman. He re-read the advert in her shop window for the tenth time at least making sure that she was renting out the room above her pokey little shop. It was a nice little street and he was sure it'd be such a nice place to start out a family with his beloved Lucy, his future wife. He loved her dearly and would go around the world for a blade of grass she wanted. He was sure that Mrs. Lovett's husband wasn't the loving type.

She muttered a curse hearing the knock and got up quickly pulling on a robe, even that hurt to have on, and headed down to answer the door. Not caring that she wasn't even truly decent and sighed some opening the door. "Can I help ya... sir?" she asked almost finished speaking when she looked up at him, staring into his eyes. He was by far the handsomest man she'd ever met.

He didn't know how to react, this woman was truely beautiful but his eyes wouldn't peel away from the red marks over her face and upper cheast. He smiled, swept back his hair and placed out his hand, ready to be shaken ''Mrs. Lovett, im guessing?'' her nod gave him his answer ''Nice to met you ma'am, im Benjamin Barker..I think you got my letter about the advert you placed in your shop about He didn't know how to react, this woman was truley beautiful but his eyes wouldn't peel away from the red marks over her face and upper cheast. He smiled, swept back his hair and placed out his hand, ready to be shaken ''Mrs. Lovett, im guessing?'' her nod gave him his answer ''Nice to met you ma'am, im Benjamin Barker..I think you got my letter about the advert you placed in your shop about the room above you?'' he said pointing to the level above himself and .

She nodded, blinking to attempt to stop staring taking his hand and shaking it. "Yes sir, my husban's no' home bu' yer welcome t'come onn in an' sign the papers fer i' if ya wish." she said opening the door more steping aside to let him inside.

The first thing that hit Benjamin was the smell of flour and dough, how fine it was. The shop itself was plain and simple with only a few booths and a working counter were Mrs. Lovett no doubt made her pies. ''The husband is away working I'm to guess?'' he asked and prayed, he didn't want a run in with this man ''Well isnt this such a lovely little place, im sure the extra money you'll be getting from me will help. Now, would you mind ma'am if I look around upstairs?''.

"I believe so. Shouldn' be back fer awhile ye' Mr.B." she said heading back into the parlour rummaging through some papers. "Jus' sign this an' ya can do as like love."

Taking a pen from his pocket he read the forms and signed them all, he couldn't help noticing Mrs. Lovett staring at him behind him ''There you are pet'' he said passing back the forms and giving Nellie some coins ''Thought'd I've give you my rent early.. theres a bit more than normal in there but I guess you could buy a nice dress...'' he took in that she was only wearing a robe ''...or something nice like that.'' His eyes wondered from her to a picture that was hung up on the wall. Her. Mrs. Lovett next to an extremely overweight man with greasy skin. He didn't need to ask who it was, he knew, but he put him mannors in front of him and asked who the man in the picture was.

She smiled blushing some taking the papers and looking away putting them away and taking the coins. "Oh! No, I- I have a dress. Was jus' ge'in' dressed when ya kocked. M'sorry. Shoulda thrown i' on real quick. Lord only knows wha' Alber' would do if he saw me talkin' to ya in jus' my robe." she said laughing some pulling it tighter around her glancing at the door feeling as if he would just walk in.

''I insit Mrs. Lovett, take the money'' smiled Benjamin ''A woman can never have too many dresses, well thats what my Lucy says anyway. Talking of which she should be here soon'' He saw Mrs. Lovett's face suddenly drop ''I'm sure you'd get along just fine with her pet, she loves to have a good laugh with anyone'' His eyes went back to the picture of Mrs. Lovett and the man who had to be Albert. The scum. Benjamin saw the way she flinched when he asked about her husband, this was something he'd have to keep his eye on. ''Oh..'' he said seeing her grip tighten on her robe ''.. I'm sorry for making you rush to the door, you should've taken your time I wouldn't mind the wait''.

She shook her head. "I's no' a problem. Lemme jus' ge' tha' key fer ya." she murmured much softer, of course the man was married. What woman wouldn't wan't to be with him. Though it's not like she could have done anything if he wasn't. She was married herself now. She sighed shaking her head and went back into the bedroom and grabbed the key off the dresser. "Feel free t'move in righ' away."

Benjamin smiled and took the key, thanking his new friend by kissing her on the cheek. He felt her flinch as he did so, was she that scared of a mans touch.. what had this Albert done to her? ''Thank you Mrs. Lovett'' he said pulling away from her ''And if theres anything you need...anybody to help you, im here'' He turned as he heard him name being called by another woman ''Ahh that'd be Lucy, come up and met us after you've gotten changed pet. Have a nice cup of tea''.

She flinched feeling at frist as though maybe he would hurt her as well, then confusing it for wanting him closer again. She shook her head smiling some. "Oh no. Ya, ya enjoy yerselves. Movin' in an' such. Alber' will probably be up when he ge's home."

* * *

She sighed and headed to her room and pulled on her working dress and undergarments, tying the laces loosely so it wouldn't sting too badly and sat down at her vanity pinning up her hair and putting on lots of makeup, covering up the bruises and vuts before heading upstairs with a tray of tea and sandwhiches. "Hello loves." she said smiling, being the gracious hostess as she was with customers.

Benjamin smiled as Mrs. Lovett floated through the door ''Why, hello pet'' he said, he was starting to like that little nickname he'd given her and by the smile apon her face she agreed with him. He looked behind her to make sure there wasnt a pig of a husband standing behind her, which luckily there wasnt. He got up and took the tray from her and placed it onto his table next to the window. She was in pain, he could tell by the lose laces on her dress and the way she curled her face everytime she moved, such a waste of a proper woman. He turned to his wife and introduced her to Mrs. Lovett, his pet, wanting to make her feel more welcome to the family. ''No Mr. Lovett then pet?'' he asked her, he was ready for this man, he could tell by the way his hands had turned into fists and his face tighten. Completely ready.

She smiled brightening up some listening to him setting the tray down. "Course no'. He's still a' work. Ya mus' be Lucy then." she said straightening up a bit puting on a fake smile nodding to the pretty young blonde woman. She was definitely in the shadows compared to the blue-eyed beauty.

Lucy nodded smiling. "Yes ma'am. I presume then. That's quiet the little shop you have. Must be awfully tiring having to work for a living though." she said looking down on her, having never needed to even lift a finger in her life.

He knew, he wasnt stupid. Mrs. Lovett's face expression towards Lucy when her back was turned said it all. Poor thing. She needs someone to love. He clapped both hands together and stood up ''Im just going to out out for some air'' he informed both woman though his eyes were on Mrs. Lovett ''I think there is some more boxes to bring it anyway'' and with that he left the room as quick as he came.

She rolled her eyes and stayed up with his wife just barely long enough to be polite before leaving. Leaving the tray up there so could have some tea and sandwhiches if he wished and hurried dowstairs sighing leaning against her counter.

''Nellie!'' screamed Albert tripping over the front door with a bottle of gin in one hand which he'd spent all his work money on ''Nellie, were are 'ya? Why are there some posh idiots moving in above us, I never said posh idiots could move in there did I now!?'' He grabbed his wife's hair and spat in her face ''And I need some money righ' now!''

She jumped, startled by his abrupt arrival and winced, leaning in as he grabbed her hair as she wiped her face. "They are the Barker's. Ya did tell 'em they could. An' why are ya comin' t'me fer money? Yer the one who was a' bloody work all day."

He growled and pulled on her hair tighter ''I need money 'cos I spent it on this'' he said smacking her across the face with his gin bottle ''Now I know 'ya got some down them tits'' he snarled throwing his hand down her top pulling out a handful of coins 'Were do 'ya get this much from? Did the posh idiots think 'ya to be poor, eh? Baby Nellie anit got no money!'' He kicked her in the leg and brought the bottle round her face one more, laughing at her pain. If only he'd seen Benjamin Barker watching him from the street.

She bit her lip, rubbing her already painful cheek pushing at him trying to pull free from him. "Jus' shu' up." she muttered knocking the coins out of his hand purposefully.

''How dare 'ya!'' he screamed punching her to the floor ''Dont 'ya ever do that again! 'Ya hear!?'' He grabbed her by her the front of her dress and placed several punched into her stomach, screaming in joy at her pain. Grabbing her hair in his hand he threw her head into the counter smirking to himself. Once he had finish he hurried around grabbing all the coins he could before leaving the shop to buy more gin, not noticing Benjamin Barker has he walked past.

She doubled over groaning as his fist slammed into her gasping out in a sharp pain feeling something trickle down her leg before he slammed her head into the counter, causing the room to spin as she slid down the counter watching him leave, blood trickling down her forehead from the fresh wound as she picked herself up hissing and headed back to her room, crying softly.

Benjamin Barker slammed open the shop door and ran after Mrs. Lovett. What had Albert done to her? He stopped suddenely to find blood thrown across the floor, he felt so sick. Pulling himself together he continued after Nellie, following her whimpers. He opened a door. She was there, surrounded in a pool of blood her skirts covered in it, her head marked by a deep flesh woman. He groaned and bent down to take Mrs. Lovett in his arm yet she flinched and backed away, not wanting to be touched by a man. ''Ohh pet..'' he whispered ''.. what has he done to you? Let me help!'' He opened his arms, wanting to take her in.

She shook her head crying harder wrapping her arms around her knees laying her head on them. "I-i's all my faul'.... I shoulda jus' lis'ened t'him. Now... m-my baby...." she broke off sobbing harder not caring about the other injuries she had, mourning the loss of her child more than anything else. A child that she would have loved more than anything else, a child that would be the only one to return her love.

''Oh Nellie'' sniffed Benjamin taking her in his arms not caring if she started to fight back, he just wanted to hold her and comfort her. The blood was dripping onto him, he could feel the warm rubies trickle down his legs, but he didnt care. He hushed her and stroked her hair, rocking back and forth till finally, after what seemed hours, she feel asleep into him arms. Benjamin looked down onto her, letting a tear escape his own eye ''Dont worry pet'' he whispered, resting his head apon hers ''I'm going to make him pay for this!''

_This took us ages! And it was really emotional to write tbh :| comments are lovetted x_


	3. Chapter 3

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 3

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett

BellatrixBlackLovett – Benjamin Barker/ Albert Lovett

Benjamin's fists clenched tight as he got nearer to that pig of a man. He couldn't describe how much he hated this man, the word just wasnt there. How could he do that to his pet, how? Killed a baby, if anything it was _his _baby too..though it's not like he'd care. His jaw tightened as he made his way through the pie shop and into Mrs. Lovett's small living room, thats were he found the pig throwing gin down his throat. How could he just sit there, while his wife was still bleeding and becoming weaker by the minute? He couldn't stop himself, a fist came forward and landed onto Albert's nose causing him to jump back and stumble into a wall.

''Wha' the bloody 'ell was that for 'ya posh idiot!?'' roared Albert getting to his feet and lunging for Benjamin whilst throwing his gin bottle and him.

''Thats for your wife! You have no bloody idea do you!?'' Hissed Benjamin jumping forward onto Albert and kicking at his legs. ''Scum of the Earth!'' he spat and kicked out as much as he could, wanting this man to feel a speck of pain that Mrs. Lovett had.

Albert screamed and threw Benjamin into the bookcase causing it to topple over and crash to the floor ''How dare 'ya! How dare 'ya come into my 'ouse an' threaten me!'' he snorted throwing a punch at Benjamin Barker making him double over in pain.

She sniffled hearing the commotion and got up shakily, still clutching her stomach, stumbling her way into the parlour gasping. "Stop i'! Leave him alone Alber'!" she yelled shoving him away. "Wha's he ever done t'you tha' ya don' deserve?!"

''Don' tell me wha' to do!'' spat Albert kicking her to the floor ''Or 'ya get another few punches in tha' face of yours!''

''Dont you dare touch her ever again!'' cried Benjamin putting his arms in front of Nellie to protect her from futher harm and started to use his legs to kick out when he could.

She winced falling down and shaking her head more attempting to get back up. "Ya leave him alone! He's go' himself a wife t'look after. Unlike you." she spat glaring at him holding onto Benjamin as she swayed perilously.

Albert stopped and looked at Nellie and Benjamin. He started to laugh out loud, wheezing slightly ''Ohh I see!'' he coughed ''Ya like 'im dont 'ya Nellie. I's all so clear now''. He punched Benjamin down and grabbed Nellie's arm tightly ''Well 'ya anit having 'im, cos 'ya mine!'' he laughed and tightly placed his lips on to hers, ignoring her screams.

''I told you not to touch her!'' screamed Benjamin picking himself up off of the floor and throwing a punch at Albert. He wanted him dead. He wanted him gone for good!

She turned her head away. Shaking her head shoving against him stumbling away as Ben punched him and fell back into him. "M'sorry Mr.B." she murmured softly leaning into him, looking away.

For once in his life Benjamin Barker forgot he had a wife. At this moment in time he wanted Nellie. He held onto her arms as she fell into him, allowing one of his arms to wrap around her thin, boney waist. ''Touch her again and I'll get you thrown into the nut house, you hear me!'' he screamed at Albert. Quickly he scooped Mrs. Lovett into his arms and left the room, taking her to her bedroom and lying her down. He looked her over for visable damage and any signs of blood ''Did he hurt you? Because if he did I'll go straight back in there pet and give him another whack!''

She shook her head clinging to him tight trembling like a leaf. "Ya shouldn' worry abou' me. S'nuthin' new. He isn' the firs' bloke t'him me. B-bu' would ya help me t'the bath? I-i can' stan' all this blood." she said softly still attempting to accept the fact her child was gone.

Benjamin looked deep into her dark eyes and saw so much pain in them. He nodded and helped her off get off her bed then carried her to the bath room. He sat her on a chair and the bath filled up with hot water causing the room to become hot and steamy. When it was full he helped her take off her clothing, though he tried not to look, her skirts were covered in dry blood making a horrid smell fill is nose. He closed his eyes as he lowered her into the bath, though he couldnt help seeing visable ribs and spine..this man had done more to her then he first thought.

She blushed as he helped her undress and get into the tub. She sighed softly laying back in the water it slowly turning a very light pink as it started washing the blood away. "M'sorry abou' all this." she murmured softly grabbing a cloth and gently starting to scrub herself clean.

''Its fine pet, really'' sniffed Benjamin looking at some of the paintings on the wall ''Like I said when I first met you, I'm here for you no matter what it is'' he turned when she wasnt looking to get a better look at her damaged body. He gagged as bones poked through her skin as she moved. He was quick to change the subject ''Nellie, you cant stay with him anymore. Please, your going to end up dead!''

She shook her head wincing, washing the soap away once she was satisfied. "I can' leave him. Would probably be be'er off dead anyways. Then he'd have killed his wife an' child. He'd have nuthin' lef'." she murmured staring into the water.

''Nellie, don't talk like that, please'' whispered Benjamin letting his head drop ''He doesnt deserve you. You need someone who's gunna take care of you'' he couldn't help but lift is head eagerly. He shock his head and got a towel from a cupboard ''Time to get you out I think'' he said shutting his eyes and opening the towel waiting for her to step into it.

She sighed and pulled the plug, getting up shakily, holding onto him and stepping into the towel pressing close against him leaning in and biting her lip before kissing him gently.

He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. She did love him, he knew it. He brushed back her wet hair and lent into her, kissing her back lightly not wanting her to hurt anymore. He wrapped his arms softly around her, not wanting her to flinch or become scared anymore.

She whimpered softly holding him tighter and kissing him again more desperately, needing to feel loved, no longer caring if he belonged to another woman, or that she was another mans. It was just the two of them in the world for all she cared about.

''Ohh my dear pet'' sighed Benjamin ''Why couldn't he love you like I do?'' he picked her up, letting her legs wrap around him. He softly sucked and kissed at her neck. He didnt want to hurt her, he didnt know what to do. He was married to Lucy.

She held onto him trembling and buried her face in his neck. "D-do ya mean i'? Ya really do love me?" she asked softly tilting her head to the side pressing his head closer to her neck.

He sat down into a chair and kissed the upper of her cheast ''Course I love you Nellie. From the moment I met you my pet. I'm so scared he's gunna hurt you again..'' he let is rans run up her back, feeling scars and flesh wounds as he did ''I'm not hurting you am I?'' he asked seeing her flinch.

She shook her head some. "I's no' yer faul'. Jus' a bi' fresh is all. Ya haven' done anythin' t'me."

He let his head drop onto her cheast ''Nellie, what do you want me to do?'' he sighed running his hands over her legs. He didn't want to scare her. He didnt want to see her cry.

She echoed his sigh laying her head ontop of his. "Ya don ' have t'do anythin' ya don' wan' love." she murmmered softly.

His stomach knotted ''I want you Nellie. I just dont want to hurt you'' he shuddered, a small tear leaving his eye. He lent her back and nipped at her cleavage and ran his hands across her neck.

She shook her head standing up and holding the towel around herself. "No' in here." she murmured softly, hesitantly reaching forward taking his hand.

For a few moments Benjamin hesitated, he had a wife whom he loved dearly. But this woman had him in a spell. He shock the thoughts from his mind and took her hand in his, kissing her neck as he stood up.

She sighed, smiling softly and squeezing his hand she lead him to the bedroom and shut the door behind them, locking it and pushed him down to sit on the bed hesitantly letting her towel fall to the floor, knowing she could never compare to his blue-eyed bride but maybe he could pretend she was his wife.

His eyes went to the bones and cuts, the damage. Yet, she was beautiful. She had what was left of curves and plump breast, if anything she beat Lucy. He dropped his head and wrapped his arm around her stomach placing soft kisses onto it ''Does it hurt pet?'' he asked pulling her down to lie next to him ''You dont have to do this if you dont want to..''

She shook her head leaning over him, unbuttoning his shirt and slowly kissing him lightly. " I do. I-I do...so much." she whispered pushing his shirt off. "Jus'... go easy love."

He grinned and kissed her on her lips ''I give you permission to hit me if I hurt you pet'' he smirked into her mouth. He ran his hand up her side, showering her neck in kisses. Not wanting to hurt her he placed her onto his lap were he slowly kissed and nipped his way across her breasts.

She shook her head tilting it. "I wouldn' do tha' to ya Ben." she said softly unbuckling his trousers and quickly removing the rest of his clothes before rolling onto her back and pulling him on top of her.

He kept his weight on his arms not wanting to fall onto her. Thoughts flicked threw his head thinking whether or not he should be doing this. Nellie has just lost a baby, this is hardly the best way to go about it. Yet, he loved her. Body and Soul. He trailed his tounge across her belly to her breast were he slowly sucked at her dark nipples.

She moaned softly, her hand in the air debating whether or not to touch him, biting her lip to stay quiet and then suddenly feeling very nervous. "I-I have never done this... no' with someone I care abou'." she admitted timidly.

Benjamin kissed her forehead and shock his hair ''Nellie pet, look what he has done to you. Please leave him'' He pulled her from underneath him and sat her up ''If this scares you too much Nellie maybe we should stop'' he muttered pushing himself to the edge of the bed and scooping up his dicarded clothes.

She shook her head starting to cry, shakily reaching for him. "P-please don'.... don' leave me''.

Benjamin sighed and dropped his clothing back to the floor. He rolled across the bed and scooped Nellie into his arms ''What are we to do with you pet?'' he whispered placing a kiss on the top of her head. He mentally counted the cuts he could feel on her body as he stroked her body, making sure to get Albert back for each and everyone.

The more she flinched the madder he became, no woman should be so scared by a mans touch. He lay her down on his cheast and whispered deep into her ear ''I'll never do such a thing Nellie..never forget that.'' Such a beauty. ''Nellie, what if I get him to leave? What if I get the police onto him? He's not allowed to do this to you!''.

She shook her head whimpering softly clutching to him. "Tha' won' work. He's frien's with the Judge. Before we go' married he'd... 'loaned' me t'the Judge an' Beadle''

''Oh my dear pet'' sighed Benjamin placing kisses on to her neck ''Why wasn't I here to rescue you. Why..'' His fingers trailed over her back, causing her to shiver. He sat up and placed her into his lap once more, kissing her upper chest. He didn't care about what she looked like anymore. She was his Nellie Lovett..his pet. And he loved her for it.

She sighed softly, she'd never felt anything like what he was stirring up inside of her. She hesitantly reached forward laying a hand on his shoulder tentatively, not wanting to upset him.

He let her put the weight onto his upper arms, though there was nothing to her. He lay back letting her lean over him. He ran his hands down her neck along her back, kissing and nipping at her arms as he did so.

She shivered some, a bit confused as to why he would want her on top but leaned down pressing her lips against his lightly, lingering there savoring the taste and feel of his lips.

He didnt want to hurt her. He would kill himself if he did. He shivered as her lips touched his, it was as if he could feel the damage that had been placed apon then..they needed a proper kiss. His hands cupped the bottom of her breasts slowly, not wanting to scare her. He whispered in her ear who much he loved her, how much she ment to him. ''My dear, dear pet'' he moaned into her mouth, stealing another kiss.

She gasped softly leaning into his touch without thinking and moaning softly pressing closer to him. Unable to fight it as her instincts told her he wouldn't hurt her and kissed him back pressing against his lips desperately holding his shoulders tighter.

Groaning he let his hands run up the inside of her leg, stopping here and there to make sure she was comfortable and felt safe. Her nails dug deep into his flesh but he didn't care, it gave him a taste of what she'd gone through ''If you want me to stop then just say pet'' he breathed heavily, unable to control his lust for her. He chewed at her lip, checking she was ok before letting his tounge explore her mouth.

She shook her head vehemently. "No. No... I-I've never.... jus' don' stop. Please." she said softly kissing him back and pshing her own tongue into his mouth moaning louder. She pulled away some breathing heavily. "I need ya so bad Ben." she said even softer, almost afraid to even say it.

He got his orders and took them. He let one of his hand play with her left breast while the other ran up her inner thigh. He stopped, just incase, before letting his fingers trail over the top of her silky folds. She was torn and ripped, he could feel it. He stopped himself from screaming out by placed his mouth around her neck, sucking and nipping lightly ''Nellie..I need you too'' he moaned, plucking at her heart strings.

She whimpered softly feeling his fingers exploring her. It stung a bit but she couldn't say anything. He would stop if she did. And stopping was the very last thing she wanted now. She could barely stop herself from bucking up into his hand moaning his name.

Benjamin smirked has he saw her lowering her body onto his hand. He bite harder into her neck, muttering sweet nothing into her ear. Slowly he let his fingers slide into her. He saw the how much pain she was in when she let out a stiff whimper and her body flinched at his touch ''Nellie love, I dont want to hurt you..I can feel what he's done to you'' He wanted to stop, truely, but somthing inside him wanted to carry on..he needed her more than anything else.

She shook her head more letting out a soft whimper. "No. Please, please Ben. I-I'll do anythin' ya wan'. Jus'... please, please don' stop. I-I don' think I could take i'." she whispered softly clutching to him. "Please Ben."

''You dont have to do anything Nellie. I just what you and you only, no fancy tricks alright pet..'' He held his breath as he placed himself slowly back inside her, screwing his eyes to prevent himself from seeing the pain she was in. He kisses her shoulders and began to slowly move his fingers deeper into her ''I love you Nellie..'' he murmmered.

She hissed softly, holding him tighter and laying down over him burying her face in his neck trembling some kissing him lightly. "I-i know.... bu' don' stop. No ma'er wha'. Please. Jus' don stop. I need someone who loves me. Even jus' once."

She needed him as so, he could see it. Pulling his fingers out he gentally turned her round so his body was over his. He trobbed against her inner thigh, lustful and yet scared at the same time. He made sure she was ready before letting his body part enter hers. He felt her flich and contract against him, wanting more. ''Oh my pet..'' he groaned ''...how you have been messed about''.

She winced as he finally pushed into her, the pain was worse but she finally felt the bit of pleasure, sharing such an intimate thing with someone who cared for you and that you loved in return. Maybe it truly was a beautiful thing after all.

He let her wrap her legs around him, allowing himself to deepen her futher. He breasts moved with him as he slowly upped his pace. Groaning he buried his face into her cleavage ''Nellie..'' he gasped, waiting for her to join ''..I need some help here pet. But if you hurt then dont!''.

She bit her lip and buried it further into his neck whimpering softly. She should have known it wouldn't be good. "M'sorry..." she said starting to cry more. "W-we can stop if ya wan'."

''No dont cry pet...hush now'' He kissed away her tears and began to move faster, letting the pleasure fill her. He wasnt going to let her get embrassed like that, this time she deserved a proper piece of someones heart. He licked her breasts and ran boths hand smoothly over her stomach. He still wasnt sure if her belly was in pain. ''Bloody hell Nellie'' he groaned feeling her tighten around him.

He couldnt stay still. He picked her up and placed her agaisnt the wall, the cold surface making them both shiver. He placed his head onto her neck, letting tears fall onto her shoulders has is pase increased and his lust filled him up. He bent backwards, wanting more, wanting her to do whatever she could.

She hissed louder at the feel of the wall against her back and whimered as he leaned away thinking she must've done something wrong and turned her head away waiting for the blow she figured would be coming.

Benjamin shock his head, she was afraid ''No pet, no!'' he gasped placing his hands onto her cheeks, kissing at her lips ''I will never lay a finger on you, I promise. Please dont be scared of me'' He whispered to her, murmmering reasuring words of comfort between showering her in kisses. He stroked her neck feeling her pulse against his fingers, it was extremely quick. ''Do you fear me Nellie, do you want me touching you?'' he asked looking deep into her eyes.

She sobbed more collapsing against him, crying harder shaking her head. "I-I can' give ya wha' ya wan'..." she shut her eyes tight as tears streamed down her cheeks, freezing as the door opened up and Albert came in holding his head.

That was it. This man repulsed Benjamin so much. He had destroyed this beautiful woman he held in his arms to a point that couldnt be fixed easily. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it, his glistening little friend that was hidden in his coat pocket, the way he could rid this man from Mrs. Lovett once and for all. He quickly kissed his pet on the neck before throwing her onto the bed. He quickly dodged Alberts punches and dived for his coat, ripping his razor from its pocket. Snapping it open he spun round and tore open Albert neck letting blood trail over the floor. After he finished he fell to the floor whimping, only looking up when he felt Mrs. Lovett's hand on his shoulder. What had he done?

She gasped curling up on the bed looking away as he killed Albert. She got up shakily, laying a trembling hand on his shoulder. "B-ben? ?"

''What have I done Nellie?'' he whispered wrapping an arm around on of her leg ''I killed him.. I kill-'' the sobs hit him before he was able to finish. He tightened his grip on her leg and curled up in a ball. Blood covered his razor, he hissed and threw it across the room, screaming at Nellie.. begging for forgiveness.

She frowned in shock and hesitantly patted his head, feeling quiet confused. "Th-there's nuthin' t'be sorry for though. He deserved i' all."

''Is he dead?'' muttered Benjamin looking up at Nellie, tears falling from his brown lashes. He kept his hand on her leg and she moved over to Alberts' body. His mind ran away with him, images of a prision cell flashing in his head ''Im going to get hung for this...'' he dragged himself along the floorboards and settled under an open window, his arms out waiting for his pet to fall into them so he could sob out his hearts content.

She checked for a pulse but found none and bit her lip deep in thought. "He's dead alrigh' love. Ya don' have t'be hung fer this love. Noone even has t'know. I mean mea's been goin' up in price. His fa' arse would las' fer well, way over a week I'd say..."

Benjamin opened in mouth in shock ''Your telling me your going to put him into a pie!'' He had to agree that it was a good plan, but the Benjamin Barker he knew would never get into a thrift like this. He pulled Nellie into his arms and kissed her lips ''What are you doing to me woman?!'' he laughed.

_I love Sweenetts! Me and Amy had a blast writing this, and it took us all day to complete it! Please review they are majorly like lovetted (: xx_


	4. Chapter 4

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 4

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett/ Lucy Barker

BellatrixBlackLovett – Benjamin Barker

He'd been saving his money for somthing special and now he knew what that was. Leaving his home he desended down a flight of stairs and headed for the open door of the pie shop. I'd been nearly a week since he'd slept with the beauitful, and yet fragile Mrs. Lovett. It'd been a week since he'd killed her huband with his shaving razor. A week since Mrs. Lovett herself stuff the corpse into a few dozen pies and sold them to the inoccent public. He was her pounding dough on her counter, that pretty little thing. Taking his chance he snuck up behind her, kissed her neck and danced her around the room. Her laugh made me glow inside, she looked so much happier when she smiled. ''Now my pet, get your best dress on because we're going to town'' he said placing her back down onto the floor.

She was kneading dough for more pies when he snuck up behind her, causing her to gasp then laugh some as he started dancing her around the shop. She frowned mentioning going into town. "I don' think tha's the bes' idea. I mean won' yer wife be in soon?"

Just then the bell jingled as the woman herself walked in. "Oh Benny! I have the most marvelous news! You'll never guess!" the innocent light haired woman said moving to her husband, suspecting nothing.

Benjamin looked pleadingly at Mrs. Lovett then turned to his wife. He smiled and took her outside, he didnt want Nellie hearing anything to do with life with Lucy. When she told him what happened his emotions became muddled. He was close the an outburst of happiness, it was what he'd always wanted yet his turned and looked through the shop window to stare are , what would become of his beloved pet? He hugged his wife and told her that she now needed rest and should go to sleep. After she left he sighed and stepped back into the pie shop bringing back up the subject of town to Mrs. Lovett.

Lucy told him smiling, holding over her still tiny waist and kissed him chastly on the lips before nodding heading upstairs as he'd told her to do. Nellie looked up as he came back in smiling some. "Oh if ya wish dear. Wha' did yer Lucy have t'say?"

''Oh her sister is getting married..she got an invite to go'' he muttered picking up a rolling pin and hammering it into a pile of dough ''And she doesnt look well..so I erm sent her to pen'' he moved away from the counter to Mrs. Lovett. He rans his hands up her back and kissed her full on her full lips ''Now pet, like I said we're going to town. I have a little treat for you, so go get changed and I'll met you in the living room'' He pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her hair ''I still love you Nellie Lovett''.

She smiled easily believing his lie and kissed him back, giving in. "Alrigh' dear." she said heading to her room and pulling out a green dress she'd bought ages ago it seemed now. She laced herself into it tight and fixed her hair up some and put on her make up before going back out to him. "Well le's go then dear."

A few moments after leaving the shop they hit into London's busy market, packed full of people, animals and goods that were for sale. He lead her down the tight alleyways to a small open part of town in which a few small shops were dotted around. He wanted to take her hand so much, yet they both knew too many people in London and would get caught out too easily. He smiled at her as they stopped outside a homely dress shop, its window bursting with colours and fabrics ''In you go then pet'' he said standing to one side ''Go and pick a nice one to match your pretty face''.

She itched to hold his hand just as much, staying close to him frowning some as they stopped infront of a dress shop. Her frowned deepened as he told her to go in and pick one. "I- Ben, I can' do tha'! I can' afford anythin' like tha'! An' m'cer'ainly no' gonna make ya pay fer i'."

Not taking a no for an answer Benjamin looked around to see if anyone was looking the he quickly scooped Nellie into his arms and took her into the shop ''You need someone to spoil you Nellie'' he said as he saw her eyes jump from dress to dress around the shop. He turned to a woman at the counter and asked for her to give Nellie the prettiest dress they owned. Smiling he sat in a nearby chair and watch his pet being led away for measurements.

She bit her lip shaking her head but not protesting much except for a bit when she had to change infront of the woman but quickly found a deep red dress that she liked and the woman helped her find the matching undergarments and such. She hurried back out to Ben shaking her head as the woman folded the clothes. "This isn' a good idea Ben."

''You need clothes Nellie, he never got you any and you couldn't buy any because he stole my rent from you'' his fingered with the red material of her new dress ''Theres no harm coming from it is there?''. He payed the woman over the counter and led Nellie back into the street ''How about a walk round Hyde Park then pet?'' he asked touching her shoulder causing her to shiver at his touch.

She big her lip nodding holding the package containing her old dress. "I suppose yer righ'. Bu'... I mean, ya have a wife Ben. Ya need no' was'e yer time with me."

''Nellie I want to spend all my time on you. I love you..'' his voice trailed off ''...I just dont think you believe me as such'' He frowned at his wifes name ''Lucy can look after herself, she's a big girl and she hasn't got anyone beating the living daylights into her now has she!'' He pushed open a large metal gate that lead into the mouth of the beautiful Hyde Park.

"She's yer wife though. An' ya know as well as I do she doesn' know how t'do a damn thing. Can' even wash her clothes properly." she said shaking her head wrapping her arms around herself. "We should jus' stop all this foolishness."

It felt as if she'd ripped his heart and thrown it onto the floor. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her with his eyes wide ''Fine!'' he yelled, not caring who heard ''We'll just stop this because you have changed your mind! You know what..'' he reached inside his coat pocket and pulled a tiny heart shaped locket with the letter N engaved onto the back throwing onto the floor in front of his pet ''.. keep that, nots like I need it anymore'' Tears fell down his cheek as he turned his heel and walked off towards a clump of trees.

She looked at him in shock and took a shaky breath bending over as silent tears streaked down her cheek as she picked up the locket. She debated with herself for a minute before stuffing the necklace dwn her dress and looking about wiping her tears trying not to just breakdown into tears in the middle of the park, heading to leave quickly.

He turned to see her heading away from him. He'd done the one thing he promised he'd never do to her, he had hurt her. His anger grew before he turned around a punched a nearby wall several time, leaving deep gashes on his hands. Grunting in pain he ran after her, he tried to call for her but no sound came out. When he was close enough to her he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a nearby building, or what was left of a run down shed. He pulled her close to him and wept into her hair saying how much he loved her, kissing at her neck.

She gasped, yelling out as he pulled her into the rundown shack before realizing it was just him and wrapped her arms around him crying softly. "I jus wan' ya happy love." she said softly clinging tightly to him.

''Then show me how much you love me Nellie'' he whimpered wiping away both of thier tears ''This time I want to be loved...'' he buried his face into his hands and slide his back down the wall till he reached the floor. His hands hurt, but not has much as his lust and longing for his dear Nellie.

She frowned some holding herself tight. "I do love ya. I-I though' ya knew tha'... how am I supposed t'show ya tha'? I don' know Ben. I don' have the money t'go buyin' ya anythin'. I don' have the body t'offer ya anythin'. I don' have anythin' I can give ya. Ya already hold wha'ever sor'a hear' I supposedly have."

He looked up at her, how silly she was that she couldn't see how beautiful she really was. Answering her question he picked her up and placed her onto a small table that was lent against the shacks wall. He locked his lips into hers , running his hands over her back, feeling his belly become tight ''Your all I need pet.. I just want Nellie. Lovett..'' her murmmered into her mouth.

She made a face at the name but leaned in kissing him back wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him more.

Benjamin's breathing increased as his fingers undone the laces keeping her corset together, wanting her so badly..this time he didnt want to see her pain. He sucked at her neck, wrapping her legs around him and pushing up the many layers of her dress. He stopped before taking off her corset, he didnt want to do it incase she freaked ''I-I can't take it off you Nellie..could you..?'' he hid his face into her urban locks of hair, hiding his shame.

She frowned some thinking something truly was the matter and pulled her corset away unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off of him kissing him more, along his neck. "Have I done somethin' wrong?" she asked softly.

Shaking his head Benjamin replied ''No pet, its just that I get a bit too carried away some times. I dont want to scare you'' His hands ran over her breasts to her stomach, her body had changed over the last week it saw filling out much to Ben's delight and happiness. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, easing off her skirts, before pushing her up against the wall were he bit and sucked at her dark little nipples.

She bit her lip tilting her head back moaning softly tangling her fingers in his hair pulling him closer. "Please Ben... I need ya." she whispered softly.

He nodded, giving her a pre-warning before taking off his lower clothing and sliding his throbbing member into her. She'd started to heal there were less cuts and marks inside her from what he could feel. He paced quicked as did his excitment, he gripped tighter onto her and pushed her back deeper into the wall, moaning out her name as he felt her tighten around him.

She winced some but held him tighter moaning soflty trembling and tangling her fingers tighter in his hair moaning louder as he moved faster biting her lip panting softly before too long.

Ben moved deeper and quicker trying so much her hit that spot of hers. His eyes went to her breasts with were moving with them both before he placed them into his mouth, sucking hard at them. He was near to the end, her panting and moans helping him, he quicked the pace kissing at Nellie's neck wanting so much more.

She bit her lip more moaning louder and gasping crying out his name as she released panting harder leaning back against the wall holding him tighter shuddering. "Mmmm..... Ben... I love ya."

He was quick to follow her, moaning into her neck gasping for air. He loved to feel her squirm underneath him, she was miles better then Lucy. He lent back and brushed hair from her face ''I love you to Nellie'' his face feel and a tear escaped his eye, not going unseen by Nellie, as he turned to gather his clothing.

She frowned some standing up grabbing his hand. "Wha's the ma'er love? Why are ya cryin'?" she asked quickly starting to pull her clothes back on confused.

He let a hand run down her cheek. He coughed as he held onto a sob. He has to tell her..she'd find out before long ''I love you Nellie..and I'm so sorry'' he sobbed ''It's Lucy..''

One single tear fell down his face ''Please dont leave me Nellie...please!'' he wailed falling to the floor infront of her ''Lucy..she's going to have a baby...'' he gripped Nellie's hands tightly and sobbed harder.

"W-wha'..." she asked softly stepping back her mouth falling open in shock shaking her head. "N-no... bu'... no. She can' be..." she said sniffling and moving back more. "No."

''Nellie please..'' moaned Ben stepping towards her ''..please come here. I didn't mean to but I'm her husband pet, thats what I got to do and she started to get the feeling I was with you..'' He smiled hopefully and outstreched his hand to stroke her face.

She shook her head more moving away from him and quickly finished lacing up her dress and grabbed the package running out of the run down shack, running home crying, slamming the door to her bedroom locking it as she broke out into sobs buring her face in her knees.

_Finished at 1.55am and now we're going straight onto the next chapter, arn't you a bunch of lucky chickens (: comment peeps love from charlie and amy xx_


	5. Chapter 5

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 5

Grapenut01 – / Lucy Barker

BellatrixBlackLovett – Benjamin Barker

He didn't go home that day when she left me in that stayed there for the night..infact he's been there for three whole days. He couldn't go back and pretend that everything was alright and fall into the arms of his wife. That woman will be the death of him, he could feel it in his bones. He'd sat in the same place for what had seemed hours trailing his fingers over a hair pin that had come from Nellie's hair the day she was with him. The day she slept with him once more. He loved her and yet he'd broken her heart. He keep dreaming of her, He wondered if she's dreamt of him or even thought of hoped she has worn that dress, she'd look so beautiful in it.

She ignored the questions from Lucy when she asked if she'd heard from Ben and did her best to continue on. She had finally decided she would never see him again and packed up the dress heading to the market to sell it, though having never even taken off the locket.

He walked through the empty streets of London. It was a Sunday and few shops were open so many people stayed in for the peered into closed shop windows and talked to various people along the street and yet he still yearned for Nellie. He kicked a stone hard across the pebbled floor causing it to fly up and hit a woman in the back. Ben ran forward to make sure she was fine only to come face to face with ..''Nellie..'' I gasped.

She muttered a curse nearly dropping her package and turned to see him gasping softly before quickly regaining control of herself and cleared her throat. "Yer wife's worried abou' ya. She needs ya real bad."

Benjamin let is face fall, he had at least hoped to see her smile at his presents. He groaned at the taught of having to go home to a hormonal wife and look after her, he just wanted to be with his Nellie. He looked at her, were her eyes red because she had been crying? Was it because of him? He frowned as he saw her dress box underneath her arm ''What you doing with that pet?'' he asked stepping towards her.

She shook her head walking around him avoiding his eyes. "I don' see how i's any of yer concern Mr. Barker. An' I believe yer ren' is due nex' week."

''Thats the dress I got for you isnt it!?'' he asked stepping forward letting his hand fall on the top of hers ''Why are you taking it back...I never even got to see you wearing it'' He shook his head and lowered his eyes to the floor ''Please Nellie'' he whispered ''Dont do this to me.. I love you too much to play games''.

She pulled her hand away and moving away from him. "Stop i'. This isn' a bloody game. I'm takin' i' back fer a good reason. Jus' leave me be. Go back t'yer wife. She needs ya."

''Does it look like im playing a game, if you want me to get down on my hands and knee and beg then I will'' he said glancing down road. His eyes met hers, she had been crying they were red and tired looking. His attention went back to the box ''And what good reason is it then Nellie, why are you taking it back?'' He snarled at the mention of his wife ''Lucy will be fine for a few hours, I'll go to her soon. I'm more focused on you my dear pet..''

She shook her head more. "No. I'm no' yer pe'. I'm nuthin' bu' yer lan'lady. Jus' le' me be. If ya wan' the damn dress back ya can have i' or jus' leave me be!"

''Im not giving up Nellie, you love me and you know it. I love you more then my heart can take'' he said clipping the hairclip he had back into her hair and stroking back a lose strand of hair. He bent down a kissed her on each cheek ''Dont forget what I told you when we met'' he whispered into her ear ''I'm here for you not matter what'' And with that he turned heel and headed back home.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since she'd run into him at the market. She'd managed to fetch quite a bit for the dress, using the money to buy more meat and was making pies to open her shop up when she heard the couple upstairs heading down, Lucy laughing about something. She glanced out the window and felt a sharp pain in her heart seeing the small rounded bump Lucy had been hiding.

Benjamin stopped his wife on the stairs and lent in kissing her. His hands ran over her stomach laughing with her. He couldn't wait to be a father, he'd had a bad childhood and wanted to make up for it with his own child. He reached inside his pocket a pulled out a single red rose and passed it to his gasping wife. His eyes suddenly went to Nellie who was lurking in her shop. He gave her a sorry look before wrapping his arm around his wife, leading her up the stairs.

She shook her head looking away and taking a moment to compose herself again and soon had enough meat pies cooling and popped into the oven to open up shop. People started coming in fast and she was bustling about laughing with them and collecting their money.

After tucking his wife up in bed and made sure she was asleep he left the building and made his way down to the pie shop. Loads of people were busying themselves around the shop, fighting for a place. Albert must be finally doing something right for Nellie, finally. He pushed past a crowd of people and settled himself in a dark corner of the shop. His eyes focused on Nellie as she swept around the shop. He sighed taking off his wedding ring, twisting it around his fingers.

She pretended not to notice him and continued serving everyone else, bustling about nearly spilling some gin tripping over one of the drunken rowdy customers that were attempting to leave.

Of all the things he hated in the world a drunken man topped them all. He stood up, walked past Nellie and pushed the rowdy men out of the shop. He turned to Nellie and smiled. He took a rag from the side and mopped up the small amount of gin she'd spilt on the floor. Turning to her he asked ''Can I have a glass one gin please....'' he chose his words carefully not wanting to annoy her ''...my landlady?'' he reached inside his pocket and handed her a few coins.

She looked away from him serving more customers. "Do wha' ya please . I cer'ainly wouldn' be able t'stop ya." she said looking away from him and soon having to close up the shop, all out of pies. "Ya should ge' back upstairs with yer wife."

''She's sleeping Nellie, I don't want to wake her she's weak at the moment'' he murmured pouring himself and glass of gin picking it up and throwing it down his neck before pouring another one. His eyes went to the locket which was still around her neck. That neck he wanted to shower in kisses ''How have you been then darling Nellie?'' he asked slurring his words as this gin began to take effect on his body.

She shook her head more starting to collect the dishes and pile them up to be washed. "I'm no' yer Nellie, I'm no' yer anythin'. Don' do this Mr. Barker." she said starting to wash the tables.

He shook his head and poured himself another drink. He picked up the glass and looked deep into the see-through liquid. He went back to the locket ''Still wearing that I see'' he muttered trying to hold back the tears. He choked as he threw more gin down his throat, his body trying to bring it up.

She bit her lip holding the locket before shaking her head and tossing the rag starting on the dishes. "I don' see how i's any of yer concern wha' I wear. Yer no' my husban'."

''Least I'd love you with all my heart. Least I wouldn't beat you'' he sniffed pouring himself yet another drink. His vision had become blurred and he'd started to shake. He reached forward and took a meat cleaver off the side, letting his finger trail over the sharp blade. He tried to stand but his legs had become weak and tired, he gave up and slumped back into his chair.

She sighed and went over taking the cleaver from him. "C'mon, yer wife's probably wonderin' where ya are." she murmured wrapping an arm of his around her neck and hoisting him up.

He pulled away from her tripping backwards and falling to the fall ''I don't want to go to her'' he moaned ''I just want to stay here...in this lovely shop'' he giggled taking Nellie's hand. He looked up at her smiling ''Your looking better'' he said looking over her body ''and you look lovely''. Suddenly his body flinched, his eyes blurred and his mouth flew open as he threw up all the gin he had downed.

She made a face and sighed and began cleaning up the mess he'd made and helping him back up. "C'mon Mr. Barker. Le's ge' ya back up t'bed. Shouldn' have even come down in the firs' place."

''No'' he cried clinging onto her body for support ''don't make me go upstairs to her... please'' He lent in a kissed her lips ''I hurt you didn't I?'' he said letting a tear escape his eye ''I hate myself for it. I broke you Nellie..'' he breathed heavily before adding ''...I'm turning into him''.

She turned her head away fighting the tears and feelings she'd been pushing away, shaking her head and biting her lip before turning to him and grabbed the back of his head kissing him back hard pushing him against the wall.

Benjamin sighed in relief before letting his hands fall onto her hips ''I love you Nellie'' he whispered into her neck, showering her in kisses. He pulled away from her before picking her up and winding her around his waist. He began to laugh ''In the pie shop..'' such an odd place to do this with her, but he loved it. His hands found her skirts, letting them explore her inner thighs.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist clinging to him as if her very life depended on it kissing him harder, tilting her head back as his lips found her neck and tugged on him breathless. "The coun'er..."

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist clinging to him as if her very life depended on it kissing him harder, tilting her head back as his lips found her neck and tugged on him breathless. "The coun'er..."

He laughed out loud and carried her to the counter, placing her onto of it. She become heavier than last time, she was becoming a woman. He nipped and kissed at the upper of her chest. He his hands trailed nearer to her hidden secret moving his fingers in circles. He bit at her lips and neck falling in love with her once more ''My pet..'' he breathed.

She moaned softly tearing his shirt off of him tugging him closer with her legs and quickly tugging open his trousers and pushing them down. "Ben.... oh please Ben...." she pleaded softly in between kisses running her hands over his chiselled chest.

His let his hands run over her fold loving to see her squirm wanting more. He pulled at her corset till her breasts fell out of the top, he pushed his mouth into them licking and sucking her nipples. His other head went to her back, letting his fingers whisk over her skin. She'd started to heal, most of her cuts had gone leaving small scars over her tasty flesh.

She whimpered softly pushing into his hand letting him feel how wet she was for him, how desperately she truly needed him. Her head fell back as she arched her back pushing into his face tangling a hand in his hair holding his face to her chest panting softly. "Please...."

Finally he pushed his fingers into her. She felt so much better than before. She contracted harder than ever around his fingers her liquid sliding down them. He buried her face deeper into her breasts feeling closer to her than ever, he didn't want to leave her again. He moaned bringing his other hand to her arse holding it tight in his palm.

She bit her lip moaning louder pressing his face closer gripping the counter with her other hand and pushing up to him gasping louder feeling the most glorious sensations ever, there was no more pain in their joining, only pleasure.

''Don't finish without me Nellie'' moaned Benjamin pulling his fingers out of her, laying her down on the counter and climbing on top of her. He ran a hand over her breast. He nipped at her neck and sucked at her breasts. He'd loved making her wait, wanting more. He smirked picking up a rolling pin placing his between her legs and toying her with its handle.

She whined softly as he pulled his hands away and laid her down. She squirmed beneath him tugging him closer whining more kissing his neck stiffening up some. "Ben... a-are ya sure bou' tha'?" she whimpered feeling the rolling pin arching up to it some despite her words.

''Just think of it as a smaller version of me pet'' he muttered before pushing the handle into her. The tension and heat growing in his body part, wanting her around him ''Bloody hell Nellie'' he moaned his head still between her plump breasts ''I've wanted you for so long''. He pushed his body towards her wanting to feel the heat and sweat on her pale skin.

She bit her lip gasping softly and pushing up to him and moaning softly gripping the counter harder. "Mmm.... B-ben!" she contracted harder around the rolling pin moaning louder arching her back up off the counter.

The more she moaned and contracted the more he wanted her. He needed her. He pulled the rolling pin from her, placed himself between her legs and let his body part enter her meat pie. His eyes closed as he started to get his fill of pleasure. He wanted her more than ever, even if his body was determined to bring up more vomit. He moved harder and deeper, teasing her folds with his fingers whilst sucking her round hard nipples.

She whimpered as he pulled the rolling pin away and arched up to him moaning his name louder as he pushed into her gripping the counter even tighter panting harder and pushing up to him more crying out his name as her pleasure washed over her and she released.

Following her his legs became weak and he fell onto of her. He laughed at loud and kissed one of her cheeks ''Are we ok now, pet?'' he hoped and prayed in that brief moment that she'd come back to him. His pet had to come back. He sighed moving off of her before turning himself around and laying her on his chest. Their sweat and body fluid entwined around each other as if forming their own bond like he had with her.

She sighed shaking her head leaning in and kissing him lightly before standing up lacing her dress up tight again. "I-I don' know Ben.. don' think so. We can' do this. 'Ya have a family. I can' do this anymore."

''B-but I love you Nellie. If anything I love you more than Lucy. I just want you to be mine'' He sighed and buried his face into her neck ''I didn't hurt you did I? I didn't...didn't rip you did I?'' he asked kissing her neck.

She shook her head pulling away fixing her dress looking away from him. "No, ya didn'. M'fine." she murmured softly moving away from him. "Bu' ya should go on back up t'yer wife. Yer pregnan' wife."

He groaned, throwing on his clothes and looking at anything ''I'm never going to win. I don't want to do this to you Nellie, I can't sleep with you and pretend to not care'' he kissed her on the lips walked towards the door. He turned and stopped before leaving ''I wish you were my wife Nellie'' he murmured before looking at her belly ''I wish...I wish it was your baby''. He sighed and left the room without another word.

She turned her back to him as he headed for the door and felt another sharp pain in her heart at his words shutting her eyes tight and holding in her sobs. She wished for the very same. But she wouldn't be the one to break up the happy family. She couldn't do that to any of them. She didn't think herself worthy of him anyways.

Awww *heart melts* cute much xD Isnt amy just too amazing at writing! Eeekk I lovett her muchies. Review they are loved! (: x


	6. Chapter 6

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 6

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett

BellatrixBlackLovett – Benjamin Barker/Lucy Barker

He got up early that day. Watching his sleeping wife for a few moments before getting out of bed and clothing himself. Lucy was now eight months gone and he was soon to be a father. Smiling at the thought he placed some coins into his pocket and headed for the door only stopping to kiss his wife on her head. He was going to town to buy somthing nice for his child, somthing that would come from his heart. Turning around once more to check his wife he left the room and headed to the city center.

Nellie was downstairs and looked up watching him walking away sighing softly. She took the tea off the stove and poured it into her mug and sipped at it some, going into her parlour and picking ap a small blanket that she'd been working on for the baby, she'd finally finished it last night. She sighed softly and looked upstairs putting her mug down and folded the blanket going upstairs with it knocking lightly on the door and pushing it open slowly. "Lucy? Ya awake?"

The pain hit her stomach causing her throw back and scream. Tears streamed down her face, her mind running away from her body. Seeing Mrs. Lovett walk through the door she cried to her for help. She stood up but her legs gave way causing her to fall to the floor, clutching her belly. ''Make it stop'' she gasped and begged as pain shot through her once more.

She froze for an instant dropping the blanket in shock and quickly went over helping her up and back into the bed. She left her only for a minute to gather a few things and before long she was holding a little baby girl wrapped in a towel, rocking her gently when Ben came back home.

''Nellie what are you doing –'' he gasped seeing his wife gasping for breath on thier bed, her legs covered in blood. He ran to her side and held her tight, kissing her head. He turned to Nellie only to find her holding a tiny baby in her hands. His belly knotted as the thought went through his head believing it was her baby._.thier_ baby. Pushing it to one side he smiled and scooped his wife into his arm, kissing her on her lips ''Our baby...''he wispered into her ear ''...our baby, Lucy''.

"Oh Benny! It hurt so bad." Lucy cried into his shoulder holding him tight. " I wish you were here with me."

Nellie stiffened and cleaned up the small bundle carefully. Taking a shaky breath shutting her eyes, barely believing the lengths she would go to for that man. She loved him enough to help his wife give birth to a beautiful baby girl, and to watch them rejoice in their blossoming family. It broke her heart but she would do it all over again, just to see him.

Benjamin hushed his wife, stroking her hair till she feel asleep. He turned to Nellie staring at the little bundle in her arms ''Nellie I –'' he sighed he wanted to say that this baby changed nothing between them but he knew it would, no matter how much he loved her ''..thank you, pet. Thank you'' He groaned lifting himself from the bed, punching the wall and throwing himself out of the room. Tears streamed down his face as he lent agaisnt the stairs taking in deep sharp breaths.

She winced some as he punched the wall and looked down at the baby wiping away her own tears before they could fall onto her. She kissed her forehead and laid her down beside Lucy , grabbing the bloody towels and thing, picked up the blanket she made and sighed heading downstairs moving past him.

He sobbed outloud as she walked straight past him, he tried to call for her but couldn't bring himself to do it. Pulling himself up he quickly desended the stairs, throwing open the shops door. Seeing her he grabbed her, kissing her hard on the lips, breaking down into deep sobs on her neck ''Nellie..'' he sighed holding her close to him sobbing more ''..oh Nellie!''.

She gasped putting her hands on his shoulder but found them instead pull him closer as she kissed him back dropping everything she'd been carrying wrapping her arms around him shutting her eyes tight not wanting to think about any of it.

He stood there for her for several minutes, his sobs softening as she held him tight. He shakely pulled away from her and took her hands in his, leaning for to kiss her he murmured his apoligies into her ear. Sighing he held her hand tighter moving towards the corridor, towards her bedroom.

She hesitated debating with herself before following and tugging him inside shutting the door and kissing him hard starting to undress him already.

''Nellie..'' he sighed between kissing her ''... Nellie, Nellie, Nellie'' He thumbled with her laces, his hands shaking too much. Tears fell onto her shoulder as he nipped and sucked her neck. He didn't care about Lucy, he didn't care for his new born daughter..he just wanted Nellie. He pulled her to the bed, lying her down and rolling on top of her, ripping at the front of her corset.

She shushed him with kisses and gasped softly as he ripped her corset, mentally thinking it would cost a pretty penny to replace but didn't say anything she just tugging him free of his clothes wrapping her legs around him pushing up to him needing him inside of her so badly.

Moaning he took off her skirts and laid on her bare stomach, showering it with kisses. After finally pulling off her corset his hands ran to her breast, her sweet plump breast, slowly rubbing her nipples. He shuddered as a cold breeze hit his back letting another tear onto Nellie's flesh ''I'm s-sorry pet...'' he sob ''....s-sorry'' letting his kisses fall down her belly getting near and near to her folds.

She shook her head and pulled him back up, rolling them over and kissing him as she straddled his lap pushing him deep into her before he could do anything more, kissing him harder, moving faster.

Shutting his eyes tight as she wrapped her inners around him letting out a sharp sob as pleasure entered his body. He moved with her, gasping for breaths running his hands from her breasts to her hips. He'd hurt her so much and he knew it. Someday she'd be his, he promised himself it, someday she'd be his beautiful wife. ''I love you Nellie'' he sobbed holding her tighter.

She didn't say anything moving faster with him and holding him tightly and burying her face in his neck panting softly releasing around him before to long collapsing onto his chest, staying there a moment before rolling off of him sitting on the edge of her bed.

His pleasure came to a holt, finishing as Nellie removed herself from him. He watched her move away from him, feeling slightly hurt and pushed away. His body shock agaisnt the cold wanting nothing more than for her to curl up in his arms. He ment to move to her side but found he couldn't, instead he took her hand in his and fell to sleep. After several minutes he dreamt of her, dreaming of her running away. He tossed and turned in his sleep, screaming and crying for Nellie, screaming for her to come back.

She sighed as he fell to sleep in her bed and pulled on her night dress and robe and stepped out gather the bloodied things, tossing them to be washed. She picked up the blanket she'd made and went into the parlour tossing it into the fire and shutting her eyes, crying silently and flinching hearing his screams shaking her head and holding the locket tight.

* * *

Benjamin Barker woke up suddenly from his nightmare, the same nightmare he'd been having for months, the nightmare of Nellie dying of a broken heart in his arms. Rubbing his eyes he focused on the bundle next to him, his heart missing a beat as he did. His pet. He sighed and lay back down next to her wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer to him as he did. He felt sick, guilty.

She woke up and smiled some up at him and kissed his cheek. "Ya should ge' upstairs before she wakes up. Yer li'le one's probably already up."

''No yet pet'' he murmured in her ear his nightmare still in his mind ''Not yet. Knowing Lucy she wont be up for hours..could we not talk about her?'' he asked tears welling in his eyes thinking of the wife he had to go back for. Changing the subject he pulled the covers over their heads, laughing out loud before kissing Nellie on her lips.

She sighed shaking her head kissing him back some. "No love. ya have t'go. Tha' li'le Johanna needs ya. Daddy's girl she is. Now go on." she said pulling away and getting up getting dressed.

He hissed before grabbing her arm ''Tell me the truth Nellie..have you ever dreamt of me?'' he didn't mean to ask he just had to. He sat up and pulled her down next to his fingering the locket around her next, trailing his fingers over the engraved N.

She pulled away shaking her head and moving away from him. "No. Never." she said lying and looking away as she laced up her corset tight preparing for the day.

He knew that she lied, her eyes seemed to glisten when she did. ''I have'' he said looking at his cut hand ''mostly nightmares...I dream you die in my arms of a broken heart'' he gasped fighting back the tears making his way to the bathroom. ''I'm going to have a bath'' he whispered smiling at her ''You look beautiful..'' and with that he turned and left for the bathroom.

She sighed and headed upstairs and pulled the covers back over his sleeping wife and smiled down at little Johanna cooing in her crib and handed her her stuffed bear back. She sighed shaking her head and headed back down, going into the bathroom leaning against the door as she shut it behind herself.

Smiling at her as she entered he asked ''You have dreamt about me Nellie, I know it'' he shivered in the water, he'd only filled it with cold water wanting to wake his body from the pain he was in ''tell me..'' he murmured flicking the icey water with his fingertips.

She shook her head starting to undress herself to join him in the tub. "No, I haven' dream' abou' ya a' all."

Giggling to himself he ducked under the cold water letting it stab at his bare flesh. He didn't bother to tell her about how cold it was, if she was going to play games with him then he'd do it straight back. Bringing his head out of the water he focused onto Nellie's body now noticing how much she'd changed since Albert, that pig, had gone.

She stepped out of her dress and removed the rest of her clothes and stepped into the water shuddering and turning the hot water on and stepped into the tub.

''Leave it'' said Ben switching off the tap ''the cold makes me feel alive'' he pulled her down onto him letting her lie on his chest mentally thanking God that he was with this woman, that'd he'd brought her into his life. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her shivering body kissing the top of her head.

She rolled her eyes hitting him. "G-gonna makes us b-bloody f-freeze t'death." she shivered leaning into him letting him do as he pleased.

He tutted and ran her hand threw her messy hair ''Go on then, put the tap on'' he said opening his arms to let her move. He looked at her back, it was close to being healed yet the deeper scars were still visable, he loved her body more than anything in the world..infact she made him feel ashamed about his body compared to hers. Moving he wrapped himself around her back, kissing her neck his body warming as hot water hit it.

She turned on the tap and smiled gently patting his hand and leaning back into him. "We shouldn' be doin' this." she murmured even as she turned to him and leaned in kissing him.

''Just shut up and kiss me woman!'' muttered Benjamin pulling her closer, trailing his heads up her back. Her wet hair tickled his face as he kissed her chest, running his hands down her legs not bothering to watch the rising water.

She moaned softly reaching back shutting off the water and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Anytime love." she murmured.

Laughing he kissed her hard on her lips letting his tongue explore her mouth. He sat up ran his hands around her breasts and stomach. It'd been nearly a year since she'd lost her child, a year since he'd first slept with her, the day he fell in love with her. He moaned and pulled her closer, his skin lighting up at her touch.

She grinned leaning into him and bit his lip lightly pulling away pushing him away to lie down. "Hush." she murmured softly shuffling back and going under the water taking him in her mouth suddenly.

He squirmed as her lips wrapped around him, she knew what she was doing. He gasped and threw back his head and gripped on to the bath's side as she nipped and sucked at him. He grabbed her as she re-surfaced pulling out of the bath and laying her on the floor, licking up her legs and inner thigh.

She came up for a breath and gasped as he pulled her out of the tub and nipped at her thighs. "W-wha' are ya doin' love?"

Smirking he answered her by sliding his tongue along her slits. He moaned into her bringing a hand down to join in with his tongue, lapping up the fluids that began to creeping from her body.

She gasped and bit her lip reaching down and tangling a hand in his hair moaning his name arching up to him panting softly still and squirming beneath him.

He pushed his tongue into her but quickly pulled it out, he had to know ''Now tell me Nellie, I've known you for over a year and I know when you're lying'' he trailed his fingers up her thigh teasing her ''tell me what you've dreamt about..''

She whimpered pushing up to him shaking her head. "Please Ben.... Don' do this. I-I can' tell ya." she pleaded trying to tug him back to her.

''When I dream of you your running away from me'' he muttered shutting his eyes ''I try and grab you but he fingers will never reach. I search for you everywhere till I find you d-dying on the floor'' tears fell from his eyes ''I hold you in my arms, I can see you heart broken in two, and..and then you d-die'' his gasped for breath and looked back up at Nellie ''Please p-pet, I need to know.''

She bit her lip shaking her head and sitting up leaning against the wall curling up. "You leve me." She said softly. "We are married, have a baby and ya mee' Lucy... ya leave us an' marry her. Then the baby dies a-an' ya ya don' care. Ya show up a' the funeral l-laughin' with Lucy. An' the Judge takes an' interes' in me, an' I win' up livin' with him till I kill myself."

Benjamin groaned and joined her next to the wall wrapping an arm around her, placing her head of his chest ''Oh my pet, I would never do that!'' he sobbed gripping onto her tighter ''I just wish I'd married you instead. I love you more than Lucy..'' he kissed away her tears ''Do you have them still?''

She buried her face in him sniffling holding him tight. "Every nigh'. Every nigh' i's tha same thin'. Every nigh' ya leave me. I wake up an' fin' I have t'leave you. ... I's killin' me Ben...."

''I'm not letting you go anywhere pet, I'm not losing you again!'' he kissed her on the lips and picked her up leading her back to the bedroom lying her down on the bed and pulling the covers over their heads. ''I want to marry you Nellie'' he whispered ''If me and Lucy...if we don't work out, will you marry me pet?'' he sighed and turned so he lay his head on her chest, stroking her skin.

"I can' do tha' to ya. Ya have a baby. She loves ya Ben. Ya have a new born baby. Ya can' do anythin' t'ruin wha' ya have with 'em."

He sighed and pulled her onto of him, the bed covers lifting up with her ''Your too modest sometimes pet'' he kissed her stomach, circling her belly button with his tongue ''She may love me Nellie, but you love me more than she ever could..'' and trailed his finger along her neckline falling on her locket ''...and I love you for it''.

She shook her head scooting away from him and slipping out of bed sitting at her vanity pinning her hair up and putting on her makeup. "Ya have t'go. Ya have t'go upstairs t'yer family. Please jus' go."

Screwing up his lips he pulled on his clothing and brushed back his hair. He walked behind her and kissed the back of her neck before heading to the door ''Nellie, I'm not giving up'' he muttered in her hair then pulling back ''Did I tell you that you look beautiful..stunning even'' he smiled saying he'd see her later and left the room.

She shuddered feeling his lips on her skin and it took all she had not to whimper and pull him back to her for more, but she let him go and dressed herself going out and deciding not to open up the shop for the day. She sat by the fire in her parlour just thinking for a bit.

_I loved writing this sooooo much! (: anit they cute. Amy ily bubba, just marry me ok! Comments are loved – good or bad..well good more xD_


	7. Chapter 7

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 7

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett/ Lucy Barker

BellatrixBlackLovett – Benjamin Barker/ Tom Colt

It had been nearly a week since the day she'd confessed to Ben about her haunting dreams. She was up early and had her shop open for the morning rush, which turned out to be not much of a rush, she looked up as a tall, dark, handsome man walked into her shop. "Is there anythin' I can' ge' fer ya sir?" she asked clearly noticing how attractive he was.

He gave a sly smile at her. She was beautiful, extremely pretty with long rebbish curls and danty features. He leant agaisnt her counter and licked his lips ''I'd like a nice juicy pie and a pint of your finest ale...Mrs. Lovett, im guessing?'' he asks streching out his arm ''Im Tom Colt, I've just moved in down the road''.

"I am indeed an' welcome t'the neighborhood sir." she said pouring him a glass of Ale and pulled a hot pie put of the oven placing them both infront of him. "I's a pleasure t'make yer aquaintance love."

''Well your beauty has made me feel even more welcome'' he said lifting his of Ale to his mouth taking a long sip ''Mrs. Lovett..'' he said moving closer to her ''...married then? Someone got their hands on you before me! Well, who could blame them your too pretty''.

She chuckled blushing and shaking her head. "Tha's kind of ya sir. An' no. No' married. Widowed. Though I assure ya my dear Alber', she said nodding to his picture in the shop smirking, "Wasn' the only one with his han's on me."

He giggled and picked up the rolling pin that Benjamin Barker had once used on Nellie ''I'm sure that fat pig couldn't make you scream his name Mrs. Lovett'' he smirked looking at the picture of the ugly man ''Another man, eh. Well I could top him anyday..'' he laughed and bit into his pie letting the heat fill his mouth, it tasted bitter but he liked it.

She chuckled shaking her head. "I'm no' so sure abou' tha' one. Besides, I don' recall sayin' i' was jus' one man. Fer all you know i's a dozen or so."

''Well then..'' murmured Tom leaning nearer to Nellie, their lips almost touching ''...you'll know what to do then'' he trailed his lips over hers and kissed her nose before sitting down and tucking back into his pie.

She leaned forward as he did and fluttered her eyes shut leaning in more and chuckling softly as he pulled away licking her lips. "Tha's fer me t'know an' you t'fin' ou'."

''Is that an invite then?'' he smirked dropping his pie onto his plate. He took another swig of his Ale before getting to his feet and grabbing Nellie. He kissed her hard on the lips, pushing her onto the counter knocking off the equipment that sat on it. Laughed he nipped at her neck and teased her with his hand through her skirts.

She gasped at his suddeness and pushed against him some shaking her head. "My shops open. Someone could walk in. J-jus come back la'er." she said scooting back away from him.

Tom walked over to the front door and turned the sign to say the shop was closed ''And now your shop is closed. No one can walk in'' licking his lips he kissed her once more, running his hands over her body. He wanted her badly, too badly. He licked her neckline and let his hand play with her legs, trailing his fingernails over her flesh.

She scooted off the counter backing away. "People can look in though. Don' wanna go givin' me some kinda bad reputation." she murmured backing up unsure if she wanted to actually do anything with the man or not.

He growled and grabbed her around her waist carrying her down the corridor into a living room, a fire crackling in the corner. ''That any better darling?'' he whispered tugging at her clothing, nipping her neck and trailing his hands up her legs to her clit, pulling at her underwear.

She gasped holding onto him and bit her lip letting him do as he pleased and starting to unbutton his shirt and shut her eyes nodding some. "Y-yes."

Finally, she was his. He ripped off her dress and leaving her only in her corset. Grinning he pushed her onto the sofa were he straddled over her, placing her hand on his growing cock. Hissing he bit deep into her neck lapping up the blood and leaked from her. Laughing he tugged of her corset and clamped down onto her breast, biting her nipple hard, cutting into her pale flesh.

She frowned some biting her lip hissing as he bit her neck and cried out softly accidentally squeezing him a bit too hard as he bit her breast digging the nails of her other hand into the couch.

Growling as she fliched and squeezed him he brought his nails down her chest leaving raw marks upon her breasts and flesh. Yanking off his lower clothing he threw open her legs and rammed himself into her, not caring if she was getting pleasure or not. He didn't care. He wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled tight, yanking her head to one side before going back to her neck ripping at her flesh.

She winced more and cried out pushing on him. "S-stop i'.... th' hur's." she muttered struggling against him more shoving him more.

"Shut up!'' he snarled bringing his hand across her face, holding her down and thrusting into her deeper " Scream and I'll kill you, you hear me!'' he licked her breasts and let his hands play with her folds as he picked up his paced, moaning as he came nearer to then end.

She gasped holding her cheek nodding and shut her eyes tighter biting her lip more and trying to fight her own desire's as he touched her. She shook her head crying out softly as she came with him despite her wanting not to.

Gasping he collasped onto her. ''Fuck me..'' he sighed before pulling out of her and rolling onto the sofa ''..a dozen men my arse! You didn't do anything at all!'' Grunting he layed across the sofa and fell alseep, not caring that he'd abused her, used her, hurt her.

She pulled away and gathered her clothes going ino the bathroom crying softly and cleaning herself up trying not to think about any of it.

* * *

Benjamin let himself into the pie shop expection to see Nellie pounding away at a pile of dough. He frowned when she wasn't there, this was unlike her. He moved through the shop into her living room. Opening the door his mouth fell open, a man, a naked man was layed across a sofa grunting as he twisted in his sleep. Growling to himself he walked into Nellie's bedroom, opening her door to find her sleeping. How beautiful she looked, he smiled to himself crawling on her bed. ''Nellie..'' he whispered wrapping an arm around her ''...time to get up''.

She grumbled and rolled over. "Knock i' off." she mumbled in her sleep pushing him away thinking it was the man again coming for more.

''You what?'' asked Ben pulling her into his chest ''I think you've had too much gin Nellie. I'm going to run you a bath'' he added getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom, returning minutes later. ''Now, whilst thats running would you mind telling me why theres a naked man in your living room!''

She grumbled waking up frowning as he yelled. "Wha' are ya doin' down here?" she asked sitting up pulling the sheet up to cover herself. "Why are ya in my room?"

''I heard you crying last night, I thought you were having a nightmare. So I came down to check on you!'' he hissed ''Tell me why there is a man in your living room Nellie!'' His eyes went to her neck, it had been bitten, torn, ripped. The top of her breasts covered in claw marks, and her cheek was red raw ''Nellie, were did you get those!?'' he gasped pointing at her injuries.

She shook her head getting out of the bed wrapping the sheet around herself. "Wha' I do an' who I'm doin' i' with is absolu'ely none of yer business. Neither is my body! Now ge' ou'!"

Benjamin's eyes widened ''You slept with him!'' he screamed ''You let him do that to you!'' He got off the bed and slammed open the door ''I'm gunna kill him! I'll kill him!'' he breathed heavily ''I;m not letting him do that to you, not like Albert!'' he ran from the room and flew into the living room. He stopped, clenching his fists, looking at this man who'd taken his Nellie, his pet, from him.

She followed after him tugging on his arm. "Ya can' do tha'. Ya have no bloody say over wha' I do or with whom I do i'! Wha' par' of tha' don' ya ge'!?" she yelled back loud enough for the man to awaken.

''You!'' screamed Benjamin going to the man and pulling him up by his hair ''What have you done to her? You hurt her you basterd!'' he threw his fist into the mans face.

Tom grunted in pain and held his nose as blood started to leak from it ''I didn't do anything!'' he yelped ''Tell him Nellie, bloody tell him!'' Turning round he quickly grabbed his underwear and pulled them on before landing a punch in Benjamin's stomach causing him to double over and cough up blood.

She gasped shaking her head moving between the two of them. "Stop this! Ya can' come in here an' jus' hi'in' people! Ya don' own me! Ya don' own him! Go back t'yer bloody wife!" She yelled at Ben standing in front of Tom.

Smirking Tom placed an arm around Nellie's waist and pulled her close to him. This Benjamin Barker loved Nellie, he wasn't stupid ''I think you better go'' he hissed one hand still on his bloody nose.

Benjamin's eyes grew wide seeing her stick up for this man, this animal. He reached inside his pocket and pull out a small bag chucking it on the table ''Rent for you'' he muttered looking up at Nellie ''I hate you...'' and with that he turned and left.

''That man is a fucking nutter!'' laughed Tom pulling a fag from his pocket, slapping Nellie's arse and kissing her lips ''Morning love, thanks for that..'' he sniffed wiping the blood from his face ''...is that a bath I hear?''' he asked hearing running water ''Perfect I need a wash'' he grunted pushing past her and making to way to the bathroom.

She shut her eyes tight letting the man pull her to him shaking her head, jumping some as he hit her bottom and let him go have a bath. She collected the money and glared up at the ceiling shaking her head and going ot her room getting dressed storming up the stairs not caring that Lucy was home slamming the door open. "I ha'e you too!" she yelled looking at him paying Lucy no mind and grabbing her locket from around her neck throwing at him. "I don' need anythin' from ya!"

Benjamin was playing with his daughter when she stormed in screaming at him. He looked from her to his wife. He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Standing up he placed his daughter in her cot, walked over and picked up the locket from the floor. Growling he left the room and threw it from the stairs before smashing his head into the wall and running from his house and into the street, sobbing outloud as he pushed past a crowd of people gathered on the curb.

She glared after him nd turned to Lucy shaking her head and running down before she could ask her anything going back into her shop and locking the door.

Lucy frowned and picked up Johanna going after him. "Benjamin! Ben! Come back!"

Tom Colt laughed and light up his fag as Nellie come back into the shop ''That man has got problems, he needs some help!'' he grabbed Nellie and kissed her hard biting down onto her flesh. He pulled away and sat in a booth ''What is wrong with him?'' tutted Tom flicking ash onto the table ''I mean he is way to protective over you. He's got a wife for crying out loud!".

She winced as he bit into her lip licking the blood away and sighing. "Yer righ'. He does. An' a beau'iful li'le daugh'er too. I ruined i' all fer him." she said shaking her head. "I ruined his happy family fer my own selfish reasons."

''What 'cos you fucked him!'' he looked into Nellie's eye ''Come on darling you don't hid it well. You look at him in this longing sort'a way, you love him'' He lay down in the booth, spitting on the floor grunting to himself ''Well he can't have you 'cos your mine and mine only!'' he said growling a little making sure that she knew the deal.

"I don' b'long t'anybody." she said glaring at him going to her counter and starting on fresh pie dough. "An' how I feel abou' him is absolu'ely none of yer damn business."

''Whatever love..whatever'' he sat up in the booth and flicked his fag onto the floor ''To be honest you need to get over him or tell him you love him, before he goes for good. Men don't wait around for anyone''. He moved over to the counter and poked his fingers into sticky dough ''You want his babies do you Nellie, eh? Wanna marry him?'' he snapped grabbing her arm ''Then you need to sort something out, quick!''

She swatted his hands away and glared at him. "Why don' ya jus' shu' yer bloody mouth!? I's none of yer business wha' I do or don' do! An' don' you touch me again damn i'!" she yelled grabbing her cleaver and holding it up to his neck. "I've abou' had i' with ya bloody men thinkin' ya can do as ya damn well please. Yer gonna stop tha' now if ya expec' me t'even fuck ya again ya hear me?"

Snarling Tom grabbed her arm and twisted it around bringing a punch to her face ''Do that again and I'll kill you and your darling boyfriend!'' he spat in her face ''Now you best get used me to staying around, I'm not going anywhere!'' kicking her to the floor he added ''And don't try to get the police on me, Judge Turpin is one of my closet friends...so watch out!''.

She glared up at him rubbing her cheek and heading down the hall ignoring him and locking herself in her room and collapsing against the door crying softly.

_Finally! We finished it! If some parts seem weird that because we left things come into our head as we type, kinda like having a convosation xD you may have gathered what you gotta do now – comment! Eeeek! x_


	8. Chapter 8

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 8

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett/ Lucy Barker

BellatrixBlackLovett – Benjamin Barker/ Tom Colt

_One month later.._

She sighed pacing the bathroom shaking her head, she had to be counting wrong. She couldn't be a month late. But the fact that she just gotten sick for the fifth time that week and the over active hormones told a different story. She sighed shaking her head and went out heading upstairs knocking on the door.

Benjamin Barker woke at the sound of a knock on his front door. Lucy had gone for her morning walk with their child so he took the chance to get some rest. Moaning he rolled out of bed and threw his robe on since he wore nothing else. Opening the door he came face to face with her, Nellie Lovett, the woman who had crushed his heart ''What do you want?'' he glared screwing up his eyes ''I'm trying to sleep, I have to look after my _wife_ you know!''.

She sighed nodding. "I know ya do love, I-I was jus' hopin' we could talk or somethin'. I miss talkin' to ya." she murmured looking away guiltily still loving him with all her heart, whether she told him that or not.

''You think I'm gunna let you back into my heart after what you done to me'' he snorted before going to the healing scar on her neck ''After letting him do that to you!''. After several minutes he sighed and moved to one side ''You best come in then'' he said, has much as he hated her he didn't want to see her hurt.

She sighed and looked up smiling as he changed his mind walking in, wringing her hands nervously before turning to him having to tell someone. "M'pregnan'."

Benjamin didn't hold back as they tears welled up in his eyes. His Nellie, his darling Nellie was having that man's child..that man ''I-I...congratulations'' he whispered sitting himself down onto his bed. He sighed and rested his head into his hands, this couldn't be happening ''I'm sure T-Tom will be over the moon'' he added knowing different.

She sighed looking down. "I don' know wha' msuposed t'do. M'widowed Ben. I can' be havin' a child outta wedlock.... they'll throw me into Bedlam. I need yer help." she said going over kneeling in front of him.

He turned his head from her, he didn't want to see her pain ''What do you want me to do Nellie?'' he sniffed brushing the tears from his eyes ''How can I help you when I don't know what to do..''. Feeling sick he pushed past her and lent out of his open window taking in deep breaths.

"I jus' need t'know tha' I have ya. I can' do this alone. An' I cer'ainly can' do this with him." she said walking up behind him laying her hand on his lower back leaning in close to him. "I need ya Ben."

''You need me when it suits you Nellie'' he said ''You hurt me, you threw it all back in my face in front of that twat!''. He flinched at her touch. He'd love nothing more than to kiss her lips but he didn't want to, he didn't want to fall back in love with her over again.

She nodded looking down. "I know. Bu' ya said i' firs' Ben. Ya said ya ha'e me. I mean, how the bloody hell do ya think tha' made me feel? An' yer wrong. I need ya all the time."

He turned to her looking deep into her eyes ''What happened to us Nellie, I loved you so much'' he groaned as pain stabbed at his heart and he went back to his bed, curling up in a ball ''You were meant to have my baby, pet..Our baby..'' he let a sob escape his body as he turned and buried his head in a pillow.

She sighed and went over glancing back at the door before going to him and sliding into the bed he shared with his wife and curling up to him moving to kiss him softly, wanting nothing more than to be his for the rest of her life and beyond.

At her touch he broke down, crying into her neck ''I'm s-sorry N-Nellie..I didn't mean to hurt you!'' he gasped holding her tighter then he'd ever had before ''I-I love you" he added pulling her closer to him, repeating how much he loved her.

She smiled some crying softly as she pulled him closer kissing every bit of him she could. "I love ya too. Always have Ben, an' I always will." she murmured kissing his lips again and pushing him down onto the bed moving over him and lifting up her skirts.

''Please don't make me do this Nellie.. I can't'' he murmured kissing her lips ''Please...'' He wanted her so much, he'd waited too long but he couldn't touch her, couldn't make love to her knowing there was something growing inside her that wasn't his. His belly knotted as she quickly lifted her skirts and went for his clothing ''Nellie..'' he sighed nipping at her neck ''...what are you doing to me woman!?''

"Im undressin' ya love." she whispered softly secretly liking the idea of making love to him in the bed he slept with his wife in. She kissed him again pulling him out of his robe and sitting up straight sliding her knickers down and leaning down kissing him more moving to push down onto him.

''Oh Nellie'' he moaned arching his back and pushing deep into her. He tensed as he felt she'd been ripped somewhat, no doubt from that idiot she was with. Gasping for air he sat up and wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to move her up and down with his free arms. He sucked and tongued her neck, teasing her with his teeth. ''Please stop Nellie..'' he didn't want to hurt her yet he wanted more, he wanted to fuck her so much. He needed her ''...oh shit'' he groaned as she tightened around him.

She moaned his name louder gripping him tightly and gasping louder moving faster with him tilting her head back panting softly, her chest straining and heaving in her dress. "Oh Ben! mmmmhh!! I-I oh fuckin' hell Ben..." she cried out screaming out his name as she came digging her nails into his shoulders.

In her moans he followed her, screaming into her neck, showering her in kisses, holding her body down onto him ''Bloody hell...'' he sighed collapsing onto the bed and wrapping her close to him. His fingers trailed over her stomach flinching as he felt a tiny bump. Kissing her head he said ''I'll help you Nellie course I will. I love you. Just don't hurt me anymore'' he pointed to a box on the floor ''Open that, it's for you''.

She held her hand over his on her stomach and leaned into him kissing him lightly and getting up to look in the box forgetting all about her knickers still in his bed sheets and looked up gasping softly hearing Lucy coming up the stairs.

''Get under the bed!'' he hissed throwing her clothing underneath it before chucking himself back into bed pretending to be asleep only opening if eyes to watch Nellie vanish from sight. He moaned and slammed his face into his pillow as Lucy entered the room.

She frowned catching her knickers gasping and just stuffing them down the front of her dress scooting under the bed shutting her eyes tight.

"Benny? Are you awake yet dearest?" she asked softly going over with Johanna shaking him gently.

Putting on a fake yawn Ben turned to his wife and daughter ''Oh hello sweetheart'' he said leaning in to kiss her, he hated that Nellie had to hear him with Lucy ''Have a nice walk?'' he rolled off the bed and pulled his robe on. Walking over to his dresser he put on a fake cough ''You know..'' he chocked to his wife ''...I think I'm coming down with something'' he knew she'd believe him, he had her round his little finger, he turned to her and moaned ''I haven't got any shaving cream for today!'' he groaned ''Would you be a dear and go and get some for me..now..I'll look after little missy here'' he chuckled taking his gurgling daughter from his wife.

She smiled kissing him back before frowning at the cough walking over to him feeling his forehead. "Are you sure you should be watching Johanna if your coming down with something? Wouldn't want her getting sick." she said softly letting him take the baby anyways.

''We'll be fine, wont we darling'' he said cooing at his daughter ''Tell you what..'' he said giving her some extra coins ''..go and buy yourself something nice, you need a treat.'' He kissed her lips pushed her to the door, reassuring her she'd be fine. After she left he sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around his daughter ''She's gone Nellie, you can come out''.

She nodded reluctantly and kissing him again before heading out. Nellie sighed scooting out from under the bed and stood up brushing herself off. "I had be'er go on back down then." she said going over smiling at Johanna stroking her cheek.

Benjamin smiled watching her make a fuss of his daughter ''See you going to be a brilliant mother!'' he said happily kissing her on the lips. ''No, no stay Nellie please, I gave Lucy more money than she thought, she'll be gone for hours'' he heaved Johanna onto the other side of his hip and nodded back to the box ''You still need to open it'' he chuckled.

She bit her lip some and sighed going over and opening it up gasping. "Oh Ben... ya shouldn' have. Hones'ly love. I bet the bloody thin' won' even fi' me soon." she said shaking her head and slipping the locket back on.

''You'll look beautiful in it Nellie. Tell you what..'' he placed Johanna in her cot and walked over to Nellie and pulled off her worn clothing, his eyes flicked onto her belly whenever possible how he wished that baby was his, he grabbed the new dress and helped her into it placing a big smile of his face as he watched her in her stunning red dress ''...you look amazing pet. Stunning in fact''. He chuckled and pulled her close to him, kissing her neck lightly.

She blushed some as he undressed her, feeling his eyes linger over her stomach as he helped her change into the dress. "Thank ya love." she murmured softly leaning in kissing him back. "We shouldn' do this infron' of her though. Poor thin'."

He kissed her harder ''Always the caring one, Nellie'' he stroked her cheek letting his fingers curls round her amber hair ''Would you like a drink, some ale? Oh no, not the best idea..cup of tea it is then''. He walked over to his shove and busied himself with cups and water, turning to her ''He hasn't hurt you since? H-Hasn't abused you. Because if he has..'' his anger prevented him from speaking as he clutched onto the shove feeling it beginning to warm up.

She shook her head going over to let Johanna toy with her finger. "No. I don' need anythin' t'drink love." she murmured smiling down at the baby. "Don' go ge'in' yerself all worked up Ben. Doesn' ma'er if he has. Ya can' stop i'."

''Of course it bloody matters Nellie, I won't let him do what Albert done to you...I won't let you lose another..'' he trailed off as he looked from her belly to Johanna. Sighing he lent on her back and placed both hands onto her belly ''Nellie, let me help you. I don't want him looking after this baby, let me do it instead..please!'' He moved his hands around her belly feeling the little bump, the little person inside her.

She bit her lip and kissed her fingers pressing them to Johanna's head and pulled away from him gathering her things and kissing his cheek. "I jus' don' know Ben." she murmured heading out the door.

* * *

_One month later.._

He couldn't sleep, her face keep running through his head. The baby. That baby that he was determined to care for, to take under his wing and love like his own. Sighing he threw off his covers. It seemed oddly silent, Lucy and Johanna had gone away for a few days to visit family and he'd stayed behind to run his shaving business. Rubbing his face he opened his front door, walked down the stairs, let himself into the shop and headed for Mrs. Lovett's room. He stopped at her door, breathing in before finally opening it. He smiled as he saw her asleep; he smiled more seeing the tiny bump poking through her covers. His eyes glistened as he moved to lay next to her, wrapping his arm around her ''Nellie, no matter what you say I'm going to look after you and this baby...I promise'' he whispered too her laying his head against her back.

She grumbled some pushing against him some thinking he was Tom back for more. "Go home." she grumbled in her sleep curling up to the pillow holding a hand to the small bump.

He laughed and kissed her cheek ''It's me sleepy head! You really have no clue when you start to wake up do you!''. Kicking off his shoes he climbed into bed with her and let his hand fall on top of hers gripping her stomach ''Why does this feel so right, holding this bump its finally filling my heart Nellie..''.

She shook her head leaning back into him once she realized it was him and yawned some. "I love ya too Ben...." she murmured squeezing his hand some starting to wake up as the sun began to rise.

''Oh you finally noticed it was me are you?'' he laughed pulling her on top of him feeling her stomach being pushed into his, stroking her hair ''How are you feeling today, not gunna throw up are you?''. He looked out of the window watching the sun come up ''Nellie. Is it his..truly. Or it is mine?'' he whispered still keeping his attention on the outside world.

She groaned softly laying on top of him and shook her head. "No' fer a few hours ye'. An' yes. I's his Ben." she said sighing and kissing him lightly pulling away and stretching sitting on the edge of her bed.

''I don't care who's it is or isn't, I'm taking care of you both'' he said stretching across the bed ''Lucy and Johanna have gone for a few days, meeting with family. Not my cup of tea if I'm honest, and I got to keep shaving people''. He looked around her room only now taking in its looks, it was dainty and cosy. He liked it. ''How about going out for the day? A trip to the seaside, I know you've always wanted to go there Nellie. And it'd be nice to get out of this city for the day!''.

She sighed biting her lip unsure about it and leaned back kissing him. "I suppose,, bu' we can' be gone all day, the shop hasn' been doin' too well la'e'ly." she murmured before gasping and covering her mouth running out and to the bathroom emptying her stomach.

He smiled as she agreed to go with him, I'd be nice to get out. Suddenly she turned pale and ran for the bathroom, gagging Benjamin followed her finding her bent over the toilet ''You alright pet?'' he asked as he started rubbing her back, helping more come up. Lucy didn't vomit that much, but Nellie was different. It scared him if anything ''Its alright darling'' he hushed to her as she heard her gag and let out a small sob.

She sat back after a few minutes wiping her mouth flushing the toilet and sighing. "M'fine love." she said softly coughing a bit. "I's nuthin'. Wen' t'the doctor the other day an' he said m'doin' jus' fine."

''Well thats good. But why didn't you ask me to come with you? You could've just said I was a friend'' he sighed, he didn't want to cause an argument so clapping his heads together he said ''Right, I'm going to pack us some lunch, how about you get dressed and I'll come back in a few minutes'' He got up, stroked her cheek and left the room.

Looking up he saw Nellie and Benjamin picking up some bags and head to the door ''Where do you think you two are going then?'' he hissed walking up to them ''Having ourselves at little picnic are we?''

Benjamin's gripped tightened and he let out a groal ''How about you piss off!'' he screamed moving towards Tom.

She shook her head grabbing Ben's arm pulling him back. "Don' love. Jus' don'." she said shaking her head. "An' I don' see how i's any of yer business Tom. Leave us alone." she said standing in front of Ben.

Tom glared at Nellie and then to Benjamin ''I don't think you've asked me for permission on taking my girl out!'' he spat.

''She isn't yours!'' Ben yelled attempting to push past Nellie, he wanted this man dead ''You don't own her!''

Smirking Tom purred ''And she isn't yours either, you fucking idiot!'' he ran forward, pushing past Nellie and grabbed Ben by the throat ''Who do you think you are!? You think you own everything, everyone!''

Spitting in his face and kicking Tom in the groin Benjamin growled ''You have no bloody idea do you! She's carrying your baby, you're going to be a father! So you better start growing up before I smack you!''

Tom loosened his grip and backed away ''You what!?'' he screamed ''You what!'' he ran to his bedroom quickly grabbing his belongings and running to the door. He stopped before he ran and looked at Nellie and then to her stomach ''You pile of filth! Dirt!'' and with that he ran, never to come back again.

She stumbled back being pushed around and frowned some holding over the small bump confused and shaking her head. "I's no' filth." she murmured shaking her head.

Benjamin pulled Nellie close to him and kissed her head ''No, it's not filth, it's amazing''. Sighing he picked up his bag and walked outside ''Come on pet, carriage is here'' he called as he placed their bags onto the back and stood by the door holding out his hand.

She nodded some following him out and taking his hand climbing into the carriage making herself comfortable inside. "Is i' bad t'keep i'?"

Sitting next to her he gasped ''Nellie this is your baby were talking about, who cares who the father is, your going to be a brilliant mother!'' he took her hand in his and placed in onto her belly ''There someone growing inside you Nellie, a little life you've made!''.

"Wha' if I can' care fer i' properly though? I mean, love isn' always enough. Babies have t'eas' an' keep clothed an' such. I don' know if I can do i'."

''Nellie I live just upstairs from you, I'm here 24/7 no matter what'' he took her hand and kissed her fingers ''Anyways, I've learnt enough from Johanna'' he sighed as the carriage bumped along the city streets ''You can do it Nellie, if you wont do it for yourself then do it for me''.

She sighed softly leaning into him and kissing his cheek squeezing his hand. "Bloody hell, nearly jus' three months an' m'already nervous."

''You're bound to be pet'' he said playing with her hair ''I'd think you crazy if you weren't just a little bit scared!'' Sinking into his chair he pulled her close and placed one hand on her stomach. He smiled down at her as the carriage bumped along the road, he couldn't wait to show her his secret place.

She leaned into him happily, continuing to worry about the baby eventually her eyes fell shut on the journey there letting her catch a small nap.

He let her sleep the rest way letting his fingers trail over her belly. After and hour they came to a stop and the coachman opened the door for them. The smell of salt water and crisp air filling his lungs. He turned to Nellie and gently shock her ''Wake up pet'' he said ''we're hear..''. He got out of the carriage, turned and outstretched his hand to her.

She grumbled some frowning and sat up looking over at him smiling. "Mmmm. Tha's good t'know love." she said stepping out looking around smiling.

Taking her hand in his they moved towards the golden beach and dazzling blue sea. Laughing to himself her grabbed her waist and ran down to the waves and dropped her in knee deep water. He smiled as he heard her laugh, he loved it. Joining her in the water he stroked her cheeks with his hands and lightly kissed her warm lips as the sun beat down onto them.

She held tightly to him, laughing and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back holding him tight.

''Come on'' he murmured into her neck '' I got something to show you'' he picked her up and placed her on his back before running across the sand, spinning round in circles here and there. He stopped and lowered her to the ground as they stopped outside a clump of tree that covered part of a cliff. Looking at her quickly he pushed past the trees till he was out of her sight ''Come on Nellie!'' he shouted, waiting for her to come through.

She squeeled holding him tight as he spun her and set her down again leaning on a tree. "Bloody man goin' an' ferge'in' m'pregnan'. Makin' me run after him." she grumbled walking through the trees. "Ben? Where the hell did ya go?"

Laughing he pulled at her hand and lead her into his den, a tiny glistening lagoon. He'd know this place for years and always fled to it when he needed to get away. He lent over the water and trailed his finger in it ''I used to come here as a kid'' he smiled ''My mother told me stories of a mermaid who lived here, I loved that story'' he looked at Nellie and added ''Maybe you can tell it to your child oneday..'' he picked up a stone and threw it into the blue water below.

Her mouth fell open in shock as she looked around at the beautiful landscape. "Oh Ben. I's beau'iful, maybe ya can tell i' t'the both of 'em. Can' ferge' yer li'le angel."

He nodded ''I couldn't ever forget her, she wouldn't let me! The other day I caught her putting Lucy's lipstick all over her face, she's a right little madame'' he chuckled to himself before looking around the cave ''Yeah, it is stunning'' he laughed and threw a handful of water at her ''so you best keep it to yourself!''.

She smiled imagining the little baby doing so, she seemed to already be so curious about the world around her. She was lost in these thoughts when he splashed her. "Oh! You bloody man!" she laughed pushing him into the lake smiling.

His felt her hand on his back before he fell into the warm water below him. Pushing his head back into the air he shocked his hair and laughed outloud ''Oh I am getting you back for that!'' he gasped at her before climbing out of the pool, shaking his wet clothes and running after her as she giggled and screamed. Finally he caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist before jumping into the water below. As they came to the surface he smiled at her and pulled his close to her, kissing at her neck.

She screamed out laughing with him as he jumped into the water holding her tight. She resurface with him holding onto him spitting out the salty water laughing more and tilting her neck before tugging his head back and kissing him hard.

Kissing her back he pulled her heavy clothing from her body leaving her in nothing but her underwear and corset. Moaning he swam into her till her back fell into the rocky wall behind them. His hands run up her legs, exploring her through her undergarments ''Oh bloody hell, Nellie'' he groaned licking at the top of her breasts, salty water rushing in and out of his mouth.

She bit her lip wrapping her legs tightly around him pushing closer to him shuddering. "B-ben... mmh... I n-need ya Ben." she moaned tangling a hand in his hair pressing him closer to her holding the rocks with the other.

His hands ripped off her corset and flung it to one sidebefore diving under the water, easing off her underwear and letting his tongue trail up her legs and into her silks. He felt her body shake around him, wanting more. Come back up for air he ripped off his own clothing and pushed his fingers into her.

She gasped softly tangling her fingers in his hair more pushing closer to him and moaning his name as he pushed his fingers into her holding him closer. "Don' stop Ben.."

"Fucking hell!'' he groaned as he pulled his fingers from her and slid himself deep into her flesh. He took on of her hands and placed it onto her bump, trailing his fingers over it. He threw back his head, quicking his pace and depth into her. He buried his face into her neck and nipped at her flesh and he came inside of her, letting the water rush into her body.

She moaned his name softly moving with him eagerly, gripping him tighter and tilting her head to give him more of her flesh, moaning louder as he picked up his pace, soon screaming out his name as she came with him.

''Love you'' he wheezed into her hair as he gasped for breaths. After a few minutes he took her out of the tiny lake, putting a blanket on the floor that he lied down on before pulling her down to lie on top of his body. He kissed her on the cheek and placed his hand back onto her belly, he couldn't get enough of the little bump knowing it would only get bigger ''Thought of any names yet?'' he asked her wrapping his other arm over her shoulder.

She curled up close to him shivering some, laying her hand over his and shaking her head. "I's too early t'evenknow if i's a boy or a girl love." she said softly kissing his jawline and lacing her fingers through his hair, knowing this is where she truly belonged, in the arms of the only peron that ever loved her back.

''I know, pet'' he muttered pulling a blanket over them as he her shudder against the cold ''but if you had to think up some names what would the be?'' he let his fingers trail down to the crook of her hip, stroking it gently. He could feel her liquids dripping onto his legs but he didn't care ''I hope you know and remember that I love you Nellie. Your my life..I wouldn't be able to live without you..'' he gripped her hand tighter and gently pushed onto her bump''..both of you''.

She shook her head sighing softly. "I haven' a clue. S'hard enough thinkin' bou' everythin' else. When i's born I'll think somethin' up m'sure. Till then i's nameless." she murmured curling up closer and starting to drift of to sleep.

Sighing Benjamin kissed Nellie's head as she finally fell asleep in his arm, moving only to get another blanket but wrapping it around her body wanting to make her she stayed warm. He kept his vision on her intill his eyelids became heavily before finally closing for the night.

_This took us nearly two days and I've slept for about 3hours in that time which means I can get some kip now. I hope you know what we go through for you people! ..well its mostly 'cos we like writing the sex stuff but heyho *giggles*. Amy – my bell of the ball, I lovett you. Go and review now bitches, you know you wanna ;P xx_


	9. Chapter 9

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 9

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett/ Lucy Barker

BellatrixBlackLovett – Benjamin Barker/ Dr. Stevens

Nellie woke up in the middle of the night feeling some pain in her back and frowned pullng the covers back gasping seeing the wetness soaking into the bed sheets. Her water had broken, she started to panic and moved out of bed to hopefully get some help from the barkers upstairs. She held her stomach waddling towards the door when she felt another sharp pain crying out in pain nearly collapsing onto the floor from the suddeness and amount of the pain.

Benjamin's eyes flew open hearing a sudden scream of pain. Throwing off his covers and opening the door he saw the pie maker gasping on the floor clutching her belly ''Nellie, whats the matter?'' he frowned and moved towards her. His mouth dropped seeing that her clothes were soaked and blood was dripping onto his stairs. Grabbing her he scooped her into his arms and carried her into the pie shop, placing her into a booth ''What do I do...'' he muttered to himself before running into her bedroom grabbing several blankets and a new robe for to change into afterwards ''...easy now, pet. Your going to alright.. hush!''.

She shook her head screaming louder gripping the table tight with one hand and the booth itself with the other panting heavily. "Don' you bloody tell me t'hu-ush!" she yelled screaming again as another contraction ripped through her.

He hated seeing her in so much pain, tears filled his eyes. He was scared and worried, not knowing what to do. He held her hand tight and held her close ''I'm here Nellie...'' he said as he rocked her back and forth in his arms ''...just keep breathing!''. He pulled away and ran his hands over her legs, pushing them apart. He groaned seeing blood pour from her, seeing her flesh rip. ''Nellie..'' he cried ''..what do I do?'' he let his hands run up the inner of her thigh and felt her fold, feeling them flich at his touch.

She screamed louder panting and shaking her head. "Don' you bloody touch me! All yer bloody faul' m'like this!" She yelled as the contractions came faster, lasted longer and grew harder. A few hours later she'd finally given birth to a very little baby girl.

Letting the baby slide into his hands he frowned, it was tiny too tiny. Looking up he passed Nellie her newborn child and frowned ''How is it my fault? Its Tom's, you said so!'' he reached in and stroked the baby girls cheek ''If you think I'm going to leave you I'm not..I'm here for you.''

She collapsed back in the booth panting shaking holding onto the little baby as she cried. She smiled some and kissed her head before collapsing completely in the booth passed out and exhausted from the labor.

''Nellie!'' he cried shaking her limp body ''what do you mean it's my fault!?'' he sighed when she didn't answer him. He carefully picked her and the baby up taking her to the bed and laying her down and wrapping them both up in blankets. He'd ask her again when she woke up. Rubbing his face he settled down into a nearby chair, he'd stay with her for tonight, and slowly fell asleep.

She woke up in the morning, groaning softly and smiling seeing the little baby curled up close to her she picked her up and smiled. "Ben? Ben, wake up." she murmured softly, her voice strained from giving birth.

His eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice. He streched and rubbed his back, he'd slept uncomfortably that night in the chair. He smilied seeing the litte girl in Nellie's arms. He hadn't forgot to ask her, he needed to know what she'd ment by her outbrust ''Morning, pet..'' he yawned reaching out to hold her hip ''...and morning litte one''.

"Could ya bring me a we' cloth an' a towel love? She needs cleanin' off." she said sitting up with some difficulty and holding her closer, almost unable to believe she could finally hold the beautiful little baby.

Nodding he left the room quickly before returning to her with what she'd asked for. He sat on the bed next to Nellie watching her clean the baby girl with such care and affection. Kissing her cheek her asked her ''Nellie, what did you mean last night? By it being my fault..'' he smiled as the inocent baby gurled and giggled as Nellie rubbed at his face.

She smiled down at her washing over the light red tiny curls gently and frowning looking over at him. "Hmm? Oh jus' cause I was tryin t'make ya jealous love." she admitted blushing a bit and wrapping the baby in a fresh blanket nce she was all clean and handed her to him. "Hold her while I change an' clean myself off." she murmured getting out of the bed wincing and cleaning herself up pulling on a fresh night dress and climbing back into bed reaching for her.

''Jealous...right. Well you done a good job of it'' he murmured feeling hurt. He turned his head to look down at the tiny baby girl in his arms, and tiny she was. She'd taken on Nellie's red hair and dandy nose but her eyes were different, like his. Gasping he stood up as Nellie tried to take her baby back ''No!'' he screamed backing away with the baby ''No! Tell me the truth Nellie, tell me!''.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head before glaring at him since he wouldn't give her back. "You give me my baby Benjamin. She isn' yers an' ya can' change tha' by keepin' her away. An' I swear if ya don' han' her over yer gonna regre' i'. Ya can' keep my child from me. No ma'er wha' ya think."

Shaking his head he fell to the floor ''I-I just..'' he sobbed harder letting tears fall onto the floor ''...I'm sorry!'' he wheezed passing Nellie her baby back. Standing up he backed further away before he reached the door. Cupping his mouth before the vomit flew out he ran from her room into the pie shop. Gagging and gasping he fell onto his hands and knees, sobbing and begging. He wanted to be away from this place, he wished he couldn't feel this pain.

She sighed some biting her lip and holding her little girl close and kissing her head before pulling her nightdress down and feeding her attempting to ignore the sobbing and other noises he was making out there.

Coughing and gagging he threw up his stomachs content onto the floor ''Nellie..help me, please!'' he was becoming weak, his vision becoming blurry and blotched. His chest fell the to the floor, making him bring up more mess, tears streamed down his face. He was becoming weak, too weak. He tried to call for her agian and agian yet no sound came out. Suddenly he gasped, his eyes rolled backwards and his collapsed onto the floor making no more sound.

She sighed hearing no more noise and figured he'd finally gone up too hs wife and held the baby closer continuing to feed her completely unaware.

Lucy frowned when she woke up alone, she checked on Johanna and changed into a dress and headed down to see if he was helping Nellie, figuring all the screaming she'd heard meant she was now a mother too. She gasped walking into the pie shop seeing her husband collapsed on the pie shop floor beside his own vomit. She quickly went over and sat him up. "Benny? Please Ben wake up."

He heard Lucy scream to him and yet he didn't want her. His mind called for Nellie, his pet though his body didn't want to wake. His body had given up. No more pain, no more suffering. He dreamt. He was flying to his Nellie, holding her in his arms and never letting her leave. Nellie. He needed her, so much.

Nellie frowned some hearing Lucy screaming at Benjamin and got up groaning softly and wrapped the baby up, fixed her night dress and headed out shaking some still fairly weak from giving birth. She tutted at the mess and glanced at him before filling up a bucket with water, going over and pouring it on him. "Wake up Ben."

He felt the cold water hit is face his eyes flew open as he brought up more vomit. He patted, his head spinning and arms shaking. He clung to the table for support but it collapsed under his grip. He screamed as his chest hit the floor causing his to bring up blood ''I-I can't'' he sobbed, letting his hand secretly hold onto Nellie's dress.

Lucy backed away starting to cry before running out to get doctor. Nellie sighed more and nudged him gently. "Knock i' off Ben. Yer wife needs ya. Yer scarin' the bloody hell outta her."

''Nellie...'' he groaned forcing himself onto his back ''...I didn't .. I can't'' he gagging has he turned his head letting blood spill from his mouth. He let his head fall backwards, feeling so weak ''What you going to call her darling Nellie?'' he asked, a silent tear leaking from his eye, taking Nellie's hand in his.

She sighed and shook her head going back to her room and laying the baby down carefully going back out and lifting him moving I'm to the booth and handing him a bowl. "Ya ge' sick in there an' no' all over my shop ya hear? An' i' doesn' ma'er wha' m'gonna call her. Ya jus' stay alrigh' till yer Lucy comes on back with the doctor."

Groaning he pushed himself from the booth ''I don't want a doctor!'' he said whining ''I'm fine!'' he swayed pulling himself to his feet. His mind danced around him, making him feel sick. He sobbed as Nellie went to grab him ''No!'' he cried into her shoulder ''Nellie..my Nellie''. Finally he shook his head, pushing away from her ''I don't want a doctor!'' he repeated before crashing out of the pie shop and stumbling up the stairs to his bed.

Lucy came running back in crying hysterically dragging the doctor with her. "Where's my husband?!"

"Relax yerself love, he's taken himself upstairs. Qui'e delusinal he is." she murmured cleaning up the mess he'd made.

Collapsing into his bed he threw up more blood, whimpering for his darling Nellie. He heard a cry as Lucy grabbed him into her arms shaking him screaming at someone who'd come into the room with another man. Groaning he felt a cold pair of hands open his eye, looking into his mouth and cleaning the vomit that was thrown across his mouth.

''He's weak'' said this man, a doctor. Dr. Stevens ''From what I can see he's been under pressure, his mind on overload'' the doctor tutted as he poured some liquid into Ben's mouth causing the poor man to throw it all back up ''Do you know what has caused this?'' he asked turning to Lucy.

She frowned worriedly stroking his hair holding him closer. "No, nothing that I can think of sir. We did just have a baby though. Nearly a year old now. And our landlady just gave birth yesterday. He helped her. She's out of wedlock you see..." she trailed off shaking her head. "We don't approve of it but Ben's a darling and wanted to help her''.

The doctor shook his head, murmuring ''This is worse than I thought..'' he turned his head to Lucy ''..a baby? Well yes that might add to his burden but there is something more''. He dived his hands into his bag, pulling out little glasses of liquid as he did, he passed some to Lucy ''Make sure he had these every few hours, if you not in get your land lady to give him it''. He turned to pack his bag before sighing ''Mrs. Barker, your husband's weak, he's treading on thin ice. If I were you I'd get all the help I could. Good day'' and with that he tipped his hat and walked out of the room''.

She took the glasses from him confused by it all and stared after him just holding the bottles unsure what to say or do. "Just stay here Benny. I'll be back in a moment." she said kissing his head and picking up Johanna going downstairs. "Mrs. Lovett! You'll have to watch Johanna until Benny gets better. He can't have her around." she said dumping the child on the bed beside her and leavings shutting the door behind her and going back up to tend to her husband.

* * *

Pain like he'd never felt before smashed into his body. He screamed and cried. He wanted to get up, to run away to his cave, with Nellie. Lucy woke up next to him crying, trying to push him down onto the bed yet he pushed her aside stumbling out the room, pulling himself down the stairs before collapsing into the pie shops from door. He screamed louder and harder ''Nellie!'' he sobbed leaning his head against the door ''Nellie...'' his eyes were rolling back up into his head. Nellie. Nellie. His Nellie.

Lucy bit her lip crying and grabbed a glass of the medicine following him down and pulling him to her making him swallow it. "You have to get better Benny." she whispered softly holding him close.

He gagged as the silky liquid fell down his neck. He didn't want to go better. He didn't need to, as long as his Nellie was close ''I don't need a doctor!'' he moaned as his mind ran away with him. He pushed Lucy aside and fell into the pie shop ''I don't want a doctor! I want...I want..'' he held his breath before he dare say it, he knew Mrs. Lovett was listening from her room ''I want, to die'' he sobbed falling to the floor as another wave of pain flew over him.

She cried more following in after him. "Don't say that Benny. You don't know what you're saying my love. You're sick. I have to get you better. Now come away from there. You're going to wake up Johanna."

''Johanna?'' he croaked at his wife. Without another word he pushed past her and ran into Mrs. Lovett's room, not caring if he woke her, he turned to see his daughter cooing in her coat. Smiling and sniffing he ran to her, throwing her into his arms hold her tight to him before he let his back slide down the wall crying into his daughter's shoulder ''I'm so sorry'' he whispered to his daughter ''What has daddy done? Look what I've done..''.

Nellie jumped a bit, startled from where she's been sleeping with her own child and pulled her closer sitting up frowning. "Mr. Barker? Wha' the bloody hell do ya think yer doin'?"

''Don't you talk to him that way. And don't use such filthy language in front of our daughter. She's not common like yours. She deserves better." Lucy sneered at her going over to her husband. "Benny? C'mon. Let's get you up to bed my dear."

''Don't speak to her like that!'' snarled Ben pulling away from his wife, holding his daughter closer ''Not in front of me, don't you dare!'' he whimpered, not knowing what to do. He looked down at his daughter who gurgled and giggled in his arms ''I'm sleeping in the cellar'' he said his body shaking ''I can't do this at the moment''. He looked at Nellie pleadingly before putting Johanna back into her cot and pushing his body forward to the cellar.

She stared in shock after him and moved to follow but sighed letting him go snapping her eyes up to Nellie. "This is all your fault. You witch. What have you done to my husband?!" she yelled picking up Johanna moving for the door. "I hope your little brat dies." she spat at her slamming the door behind her going upstairs with Johanna.

Nellie sighed shaking her head and held her baby closer, who was still sleeping peacefully. She kissed her head and got up, scooping her into her arms and headed down after Ben. "You can' live down here ya know." she murmured rocking the baby.

''What is there to live for Nellie? I've lost everything'' he said letting his back slide down the wall. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He smiled to see the little baby in Nellie's arm ''See, you're doing a great job. Better than Lucy anyway.'' He turned his face from her, he wanted to kiss her so badly, hold her so badly that it almost killed him ''don't listen to what she says, she's a bitch sometimes...most of the time''.

"You have a beau'iful li'le girl t'live for love. She needs ya more than ya think. She won' turn ou' well with jus' Lucy lookin' after her. Ya know tha' darlin'." She said wincing some and holding the baby close as she sat down beside him patting his leg. "Face i' love. Yer the bes' thin' tha' li'le girl has in her life."

''And what about you, Nellie?'' he asked leaning in close so their lips touched ''because as I see it, my beautiful little girls are sitting right next to me'' he sighed as he kissed her red lips, he hadn't tasted them in months. How he had missed them. He pulled away and stroked her daughter's head ''So then, what's her name?'' he asked pulling her close to him.

"She's no' yers Ben." she murmured softly shaking her head kissing him back. "Viole'. Her name's Viole'." she said looking back down at her.

''Violet, I like it'' he smiled looking at the tiny bundle in Nellie's arms. He frowned ''I never said she was mine, Nellie. I just want to be here for you both. I want to be the dad to her that Tom was suppose to be, the bastard!'' He sighed before kissing Nellie again, he hand trailing up her face. He groaned ''I-I need you Nellie..badly!'' his body shook from a mixture of lust and medicine. He wanted her, now.

She sighed some shaking her head and kissing him back pushing his hands away. "I can' Ben. I jus' had a baby. I li'erally can' love. Ya have t'wai' like a couple months."

He kissed her neck ''You have a spell over me, Nellie. I'm yours forever and always'' He pulled back and returned his gaze to Violet, those eyes. He sighed and moved his body so he lay on the damp, cold stone floor ''Guess I should be getting to sleep. I love you Nellie..and you Violet, your daddy was one silly man''.

''I don't want her Nellie, I want you. You got my heart and soul'' He sighed and shrugged her off before laying back onto the floor. He shut his eyes tight trying to not let the tears fall from them. He reached his hand round and took Nellie's hand in his ''I love you'' he murmured letting his eyelids go heavy.

She sighed shaking her head and smiled some looking back over at him. "I love ya too." she whispered softly, kissing his hand before tugging him over to her instead and laying his head in her lap, stroking his hair.

* * *

The same dream hit him as hard as the pain. Nellie running from him, he couldn't reach her till she died in his arms. Screaming he woke up. ''Nellie!'' he sobbed pulling at his hair ''don't die, no, Nellie!'' He screamed louder his body shaking and flinching. He just wanted her.

She flinched some waking up and holding Violet closer frowning and lying her hand on his shoulder. "Hush love, yer fine. Everythin's alrigh'. Jus' a bad dream. "

Gasping his eyes flew open. It was just a dream; he could hear her calling in his ear. He clung to her dress, sobbing ''I lost you again, Nellie! I haven't dreamt like that in ages, I lost you''.

She sighed softly shaking her head stroking his head. "Hush. There's nuthin' t'worry bou' darlin' m'here. No' movin' or goin' anywhere."

Lifting himself from the floor he groaned ''That floor doesn't half hurt, I miss curling up with you in bed'' he brushed away his tears and smoothed down his clothing. He leant in and kissed Violets cheek before kissing up Nellie's jaw line, moving down to her collar bone ''Morning, pet'' he murmured pulling back to stretch his back.

She nodded some and smiled turning and catching his lips briefly before he pulled and sighed softly. "Mornin' Ben." she said softly smiling down noticing Violet was awake and tugging at her dress hungrily, whining some. She smiled and just pulled her night dress down and started feeding her there on the floor.

His eyes went to her breasts. Unlike Lucy's they hadn't lost their shape, if anything they gotten bigger. He wanted them badly, he could pass by sex, but he missed the pale white skin against his flesh. Yawning he looked down a Violet ''Lucky kid'' he said laughing. He'd love to see her grow up and become a woman ''She looks like you. Yet, she has different eyes'' he pointed out with a slight hiss in his voice.

She chuckled some shaking her head "Hush up you. She's hungry. An' thank ya.... she had my mother's eyes." she murmured looking back down at her. She knew the truth deep down. Maybe it was just a feeling. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

_I'm so tired! Gah its 1.50am and I have to get to school by 8am! I'm afraid that we will not be able to post chapters daily anymore as I'm back to school and Amy has studies (not to mention I need to catch up on some rest xD) Just to let you know, Amy eats sausages in a pervy way :P_

_Click on that button and type away :) x_


	10. Chapter 10

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 10

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett/ Lucy Barker

BellatrixBlackLovett – Bejamin Barker/ Judge Turpin/ Beadle/ Guards

''Nellie!'' called Benjamin Barker has he let himself into the pie shop looking around ''Nellie, mind if I use your bath? The hot water in our place has buggered up!''. He swore under his breath has his clothing dropped onto the floor. Bending down heard her shoes clicking onto the floor.

"Don' yell ya bloody man! Jus' laid Viole' down. She's been fussy all mornin'. An' can' ya keep yerself covered a' all love?" she chuckled watching him fumble with his clothes. "Go on then. Ya know where the bath is."

''Sure I know where it is. Thanks, pet''. He walked past her and let himself into her bathroom. It hadn't changed much apart from the odd baby toy dotted here and there. Sighing he filled up the bath, testing the water with his fingers till it was just right. Pulling of his robe and throwing it to one side he slipped into the warm water letting it tickle at his bare flesh. His eyes caught the place him and Nellie had once made love. He couldn't keep his eyes from it.

She bit her lip and checked back in on Violet, covering her back up with the blanket, she was still small for three months and needed the warmth. She then turned and locked the shop door heading for the bathroom unlacing herself as she went. "Looks cold in there all alone love."

Benjamin looked up at her smirking ''Actually its rather warm in here, pet''. Leaning over the side of the bath he pulled her lips to his, nipping and chewing at her lower lip ''Finally...'' he whispered helping her with her laces. He had waited for months to have her back in his arms, were she should be. Groaning he pulled her into the bath tugging off her corset, sucking at her neckline.

She chuckled softly stumbling into the tub kissing him back wrapping her arms around his neck. "Jus' go easy love. M'all tender." she murmured kissing him more slipping her tongue into his mouth greedily.

''Thats alot to ask for pet..'' he rolled his lips onto her breasts sucking onto her pale flesh, pulling her closer to his body. He'd body shook with lust and excitement, and the tiniest bit of pain as he was still getting better. He groaned he run his hands in between her legs, feeling her dripping into his palm.

She moaned softly leaning in, him tugging him up from her chest. "Ya may no' wanna do tha' love. Gonna win' up with a mouthful." she chuckled tugging him close again.

He groaned and trailed his fingers to her, pushing the tips on them in ''I look forward to it!''He moaned clamping back onto her breats, licking around her nipples secretly liking the idea of drinking from her. His lower half throbbed for more, wanting her, needing her. He pushed his fingers in deeper feeling more of her juices slide down his hand into the water below ''you know, the point of a bath is to keep clean'' he sniggered into her ear.

She whimpered softly pushing up into his hand desperate for more and tangled her fingers in his hair pulling him in for a kiss. "I've never been one t'follow rules love..."

At her touch he pushed deeper into her flesh feeling her contract around him, pulsing for more. His head rolled back as his lower half cried for more brushing at her legs ''I see that now..'' he smirked pushing her thighs open more. The bath water spilled over the edge as they moved, slapping onto the cold floor below. ''I-I need y-you Nellie!'' he whined pushing his man hood nearer to her, arching his back as he pushed into her more.

"Then bloody have me already. I need ya jus' as bad..." she begged pulling him closer.

Taking his order he pulled his fingers from her before quickly replacing it with his member. His eyes screwed and his body shook as pleasure ripped through his body stronger than ever before. He ran his hands over her stomach, past her ribs and to her breasts, holding to them tight as he moved into her further.

She gasped softly pushing up to him moaning louder shuddering and holding him tightly to her, digging her nails into his back and biting down on her lip to keep quiet.

He shook, holding her down onto him for a good few minutes; the pleasure was just too powerful. He bit his lip hard, drawing blood ''Ohh God..'' he hissed feeling her tighten around him. He started to move, pushing her up and down slowly with her arms, letting his hands run over her breasts.

She moaned softly moving with him and shuddering. "I-I need ya so bad Ben...." she whispered having missed him with her like this so much.

Groaning out loud he wrapped her legs around his and carried her from the bath to her bed. Laying her down he kissed every part of her body, licking, nipping, and clawing at her wanting more. His bloodied lip left a trail as it went up her stomach with her tongue quickly followed. His hands went to her breasts, sucking and teasing with them not caring at what came out of it. He smirked as Nellie groaned wanting more; he wouldn't give in to her that quickly.

She bit her lip arching up to him moaning his name more. "B-ben... we're gonna wake Viole'....." she muttered only half concerned at this point arching up to him spreading her legs wider for him.

Laughing softly he said ''we won't if you stop yourself from screaming my name dear Nellie'' he let his fingers trail up her open legs, her liquids has poured down her leg. She was ready for him but he loved to tease. He lent over her hand sucked her neck pushing his thumb slowly into her loving to see her back arch up for him.

She whimpered biting her lip hard pushing up to his torturously light touch. "I-I need you solo bad Ben..." she whimpered tugging him closer. "Please..."

He hushed her and bit into her neck ''Not yet Nellie.. not yet.'' He groaned wrapping her legs around his again and carrying her to dressing table. Pushing her onto it he placed his head between her legs and trailed his tongue along her leg before he pushed deep into her, me moaned as her liquid crepted into his mouth. His hand grabbed onto her hips, he felt faint his illness had the better of him but there was no way he would stop. Never.

She groaned louder reaching down and tangling a hand in his hair tugging him closer gasping softly tightening her legs around him. "Fuckin' hell Ben....".

Her sweat. Her blood. Her juices. They took over him, he couldn't take anymore. Groaning his nipped her flesh before pulling his tongue from her and smashing himself into her, grinding, pushing, moaning, and groaning. ''Shit!'' he screamed as her white liquid poured down onto him, causing him to come deep inside her. He threw back his, his eyes rolled. Weak. Powerless. He felt faint but he held onto Nellie keeping himself up before taking her back to bed and rolling up with her in the covers. His head pounded and his chest burnt but he smiled and kissed her through his pain ''Nellie, I love you. Be mine forever..never forget.''

She nodded panting his name and turning to him kissing him lightly. "Always an ferever darlin'. Always an' ferever. No ma'er wha'." she murmured lacing her fingers through his. "Ya should go though. Lucy's expectin' ya, ya know."

''Nellie I just want to st-'' he stopped hearing a crash and a yelp for help from upstairs ''Lucy?'' he muttered ''Lucy!'' he jumped from the bed and threw on his clothing before running upstairs. He crashed through the door to see two men grab his screaming wife ''What are you doing!'' he cried punching at them ''Get off her!''.

Nellie sighed as he left and got up tugging on her robe and picking up Violet as she started screaming and began to feed her. Lucy sobbed falling into his arms and holding him tight. "Tell them to leave me!''

He grabbed Lucy before one of the two men pulled him by his hair and kicked him to the ground ''You mus' be Benjami' Barker..Judge Turpin says you're under arrest!''he spat pulling him out of the room from his screaming wife past the pie shop. Benjamin punched and kicked with all his might as they past the shop ''Nellie!'' he screamed ''Nellie, help me!'' he turned to the man and hit out ''What the bloody hell are you doing with me? Nellie!''.

Nellie frowned hearing all the commotion and fixed her clothes holding Violet close and hurrying out. "Wha' the bloody hell is goin' on?!" She exclaimed looking between the men and Ben. Lucy was still at the top of the stairs sobbing and reaching for him.

''Nellie help me!'' he sobbed before the man holding him knocked him out with one clean punch. The two men laughed seeing the limp, helpless man ''He's been don' for assault'' said one of the men to Nellie ''Bette' say bye-bye to ya lover!''. He looked up and turned to Lucy ''Ya bette' visit Judge Turpin if ya wanna see husband here again!''. They sniggered once more at Nellie before throwing Benjamin into a carriage and riding off towards Bedlam.

She gasped some blinking back her own tears and looking up at Lucy. "Well do somethin'! Ya foolish li'le girl!" she yelled at her looking at her with disgust that she clearly wasn't moving from the stairs and shook her head heading to the Judge's house herself.

* * *

A knock on the door didn't move Judge Turpin from his chair ''Beadle, get the door'' he sighed not even bothering to lift his head up from the book he was reading. The Beadle bowed and headed hearing shouts and screams from the hallway. Rolling his eyes the Judge slowly got up from his chair and shut his book ''Beadle what's the matter, I'm trying to relax!'' he shouted going on tip toes to reach the top shelf of his book case, carefully putting his battered book into its slot.

She pushed passed the beadle and held Violet closer and heading into the library. "Ya can' bloody arres' Benjamin Barker!" she yelled at him.

The Judge turned to this woman. Her beauty was beyond compare to the other woman of London, she had the perfect body, perfect looks, that perfect fire in her heart. Smiling he sat back down into his chair ''Bejamin Barker..'' he said slowly turning to the Beadle ''I have not touched him...'' his words oozed out of his mouth making Nellie hang onto everyone of them ''...why are you so upset about all this? It's not like, well, you're married to him!'' he smirked and leaned forward in his chair resting his hands onto his chin.

"Yer lyin'. They jus' arrested him. An' I may no' be married t'him bu' he's a dear frien' of mine an' is my tenan'. I need the money he pays fer ren'." she said refusing to let the man get to her holding Violet closer.

''Beadle, my dear friend check why Benjamin Barker has been arrested'' he asked turning to his friend and then back to Nellie. He held out his hand and pointed to a chair ''Sit Ma'am. Have a drink, make yourself welcome'' he rubbed the stubble on his chin and poured them both a drink ''Doesn't this Benjamin Barker have a wife? Why isnt she here, as you said your just a friend''.

"M'fine standin'." she said shaking her head refusing to let him smooth her down. "An' she's no' here because ya jus' took him away. She's a silly li'le ni' tha' can' take care of herself. She needs him."

''Don't you need him too?'' he asked turning as the Beadle walked in ''Ah my friend, what has happened then?'' The Beadle bowed and said ''My Lord, Benjamin Barker is under charges for the rape and killing of three young ladies. He will kept in Bedlam till further notice''. The Judge turned to Nellie and sighed ''Ah, that is a problem. With charges like that I'm afraid he'll be behind bars for a long time...'' he took a sip of his drink ''...no need to worry, you can see him in Bedlam. Now, the Beadle will show you to the door. Good day Ma'am''.

"Tha's a lie! He would never have done tha'! You bloody people can' jus' make up lies an' toy with people's lives as ya please!" she exclaimed pulling away from the Beadle kicking over the Judge's table breaking his glass and spilling his drink all over the floor causing Violet to start crying.

The Judge looked at her, his eyebrows raised ''What do you know? Your just his lady lady, not his lover, you know nothing!'' he lifted himself up and poured another drink, downing it in one ''Now , you best leave before I get angry and file a complaint that you're not taking care of you baby. Wouldn't want that now.. would we?!'' He nodded to the Beadle and pulled another book out of the shelf, sitting into his chair once more.

"You fuckin' bastard." she spat at him knocking his book out of his hands and turning heading for Bedlam hushing her baby as she went.

* * *

Benjamin Barker groaned as he woke, his head hurt and blood was spilling through his shirt ''Shit!'' he hissed sitting up and pulling his sleeve down to reveal a huge slash mark, no doubt they'd beaten him. Looking around him he saw he was in a dark, dank and smelly cell. He cried as he remember what happened. Lucy crying, Violet crying...Nellie. He sobbed holding onto his hurt arm feeling it had that a bone had be cracked. Groaning he pulled himself along the floor onto some straw before ripping his top off and wrapping it around his bloody arm.

She was lead back to his room and smiled some seeing him as they left her inside. "Ben..." She said softly wrapping an arm around him still holding Violet. "Are ya aright' love?" she asked softly, worried about him.

He yelled has he touched his hurt arm. Curling his face he turned to her ''Oh I'm fine, never better!'' tears fell down his cheek but he turned away determined not to let her see him cry ''Nellie'' he croaked ''Why am I here? And why are you here, you should be resting pet!''

She flinched some as he yelled, upset with it all. "They said ya murdered an' raped three girls. He wouldn' lis'en t'me. I couldn' jus' le' 'em take ya away from me."

''What.. by I never.. I never done that! They can't do that! They can-'' he stopped and broken down into tears pulling away from her and falling into the straw crying harder than he ever had before. He would be killed for this, he knew it. He'd be without his Nellie, his pet, forever.

"Please don' do this Ben." she whispered softly kneeling beside him with Violet. "They aren' gonna hang ya. Their sendin' ya off t'prison."

''I can't go to prison! I can't be away from you Nellie.. both of you'' he cried reaching up and hold Violet's tiny fingers. He sat up and dabbed his top onto his open wound attempting to stop the blood that was now running down his stomach. He groaned in pain and placed his head into Nellie's neck ''I love you Nellie. I can't be without you''.

She piled some of the straw together and laid Violet down and ripped some of her dress fixing him up and kissing him gently. "Yer gonna be fine Ben. I promise ya. We'll be t'gether again one day. I swear i'."

He sighed and kissed her back ''Don't ruin your dress pet! You haven't got alot!'' he said looking at her ripped dress ''I've got some money I put into your draw, it's for you, spend it on whatever you need!'' he pulled her closer and kissed her head, pushing back lose rings of her hair ''I'll wait for that day forever Nellie, I'll be lost without you..''.

"I only care abou' you love." she murmured kissing him and glancing back at the cell door before pushing him down moving over him gently. "M'gonna miss ya so much."

''I'm going to miss you too pet'' he groaned as pain and lust hit him as she leant over him, her hair tickling at his face. He arched up to her, this time she was in control. He wanted her to overpower him. Their last supper. He ran his hands over the back of her corset before murmuring ''I'm all yours to do with as you please!''.

"We don' have much time." she murmured kissing him and tugging his pants open and pulling him out scrunching up her skirts tugging down her knickers and suddenly shifting pushing him into her.

Moaning he arched his back, pushing deeper into her ''My Nellie...'' he panted moving his hips with hers, tearing falling down his face ''...my darling Nellie''. He sucked at her neck, nipping and teasing. His hands ran under her skirts, feeling her flesh for one last time. He kissed down her neckline onto her cleavage, breathing in her sweet scent, liking her soft skin. He'd never forget her, ever.

She moaned softly moving with him faster pushing him deeper into her tilting her head back so he could keep kissing her neck and holding him tight savouring their last few moments together.

He wrapped his arms around her, not caring about the amount of pain he was in, he just wanted to feel the closest he'd ever had with her. He watched her move with him as one, the one that they should've been to begin with. The memories filled his head, the laughing, and the crying, his dear Nellie being happy. She should be happy forever and ever. He moaned panting her name as he came inside her for the last time before he'd be chucked away for good. He felt weak and tired but that didn't stop him for pulling Nellie towards him and kissing her lips ''My Nellie'' he whispered ''My Violet'' he knew the baby wasn't his but he felt so connected to her, so in love with her that it was almost too powerful.

She came with him crying out his name and collapsing on top of him panting and kissing him more. "I love ya Ben. Always an' ferever." she murmured stroking his cheek and pulling away fixing her clothes and scooping up Violet. "I'll miss ya." she murmured stepping out.

He watched her walk out of the room, leaving him for a long time. He shook his head when she finally vanished, he held out his hand calling for her, crying, screaming. Before long too men came and grabbed him ''Off to Australia for ya mate!'' one wheezed before hitting him in the face, knocking him out again.

_OOHHH! Poor Nellie and Benjamin, heart stopping much. Hm. Right, you know what'll make us happy! We spent over three days on this, so review! Eeekk! Tim Burton and Johnny Depp on TV in a second, hopefully they'll so HELENA! Ahh its on! Yaay! R&R peeps! x_

**.**


	11. Chapter 11

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 11

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett

BellatrixBlackLovett – Judge Turpin

The Judge had always taken a fancy to Lucy Barker. She was a pretty little thing and he had loved her for years spending hours of his time outside her window with a bunch of flowers. Of course she'd never bothered to go near him or even talk to him, she broke his heart. But now she had no one and the only hand that would reach out to her would be his. The only problem was that woman, Nellie Lovett the pie maker. He'd have to win her over somehow. Making his way to her shop he brought a single red rose. Turning he met the door, he opened it and let himself in ''Mrs. Lovett?'' he called ''Dear, Mrs. Lovett!''.

She came hurrying out fixin her dress from feeding Violet and sighed rolling her eyes looking at him. "Wha' do ya wan' now? Don' ya think ya've done enough harm? She doesn' even come down from up there because of you."

''Maybe I should see her, make sure she's fine...'' he turned and pulled out the rose giving it to Nellie ''...for you, thought you might need some cheering up. I didn't mean to yell at you''. Sighing he looked around the shop leaning agaisnt her counter ''I might be able to let your sweet-heart go free, hopefully, depends of his hearing we have some strong evidence''.

"He isn' my swee' hear'." she said glaring at him and taking the rose smelling it. "An' ya leave her alone. Ya've down enough t'the poor girl. She's go' t'pull herself t'gether. Go' a daugh'er t'take care of she does."

''Why bother caring Mrs. Lovett? After what this world has done to you, poor thing''. He pulled away from the counter and sat in a booth, that same booth Nellie and Benjamin has spent some time in, he smiled at her and said ''You're very pretty Mrs. Lovett, suprised someone hasn't married you and had a child by now..but I see you have one without a husband?'' he said tapping into her mind, wanting to know what was the real truth.

"I am widowed, Sir. No' tha' the likes of you could care bou' a lonely ol' widow raisin' a baby. Thank ya fer the terribly kin' complimen' though." she said sarcastically before Viole' started crying again having not been finished feeding. "S'cuse me." she murmured bustling back and scooping her up to try and calm her down heading back out to him. "I think ya should go now."

He rolled his eyes ''I never said I didn't care, you know Mrs. Lovett I always quite liked you but then that Albert got his hands on you and I gave up trying...what ever happened to him, anyways you have a beautiful baby Mrs. Lovett'' he smiled stroking Violet's cheek as she cooed in her mothers arms ''I think I'll check on Lucy now'' he muttered before giving Nellie a light kiss on her lips and leaving the pie shop.

She was a bit shocked and frowned going and catching his arm moving in front of the stairs outside. "Leave her alone. She's barely hangin' on as i' is. Jus' go away. Yer the las' person she wan's t'see righ' now."

''Since when do you care about her? My guards told me you yelled at her when Mr. Barker was taken away!'' he frowned and crossed his arms ''Fine!'' he snapped ''If you wont let me past then I'll sit in your shop till you'll let me see her'' uncrossing his arms he went back into the shop and sat down in one of the booth, twisting a fork between his fingers.

She groaned glaring at him and softening once more as she looked down at Violet trying to quite her down and sat down in a booth by the door not bothering to cover herself as she loosened the ties on her dress and continued to feed Violet.

He tried not to look but his eyes had not been on a proper woman for years. Looking her over he saw tiny scars on her breasts and around her neck. He also saw new love bites on her, he knew who they were from. He got up and pretended to yawn and look round for a glass only turning when she wasn't looking.

She kept an eye on him as he got up before Violet started tugging on her hair and smiled looking back down at her and prying her tiny fingers from their grip in her hair holding her hand instead kissing it, forgetting all about keeping an eye on the judge.

Taking his chance he slid down next to her with a bottle of gin in his hands, he took a sip before passing the bottle over to Nellie ''Say, why don't you remarry? You'd make a pretty wife...pet'' he heard Benjamin Barker use that name on her, he wanted to see the effect it'd have on her and prove him if she really loved the man. ''You have nice..ermm...skin too! It's nice, I bet it tastes nice..'' he moaned at his poor attempt and simply grabbed her and kissed her hard on the lips.

She glared at him knowing that he new very well that her Ben had called her that and scoffed looking away gasping as he grabbed her hard and kissed her roughly. She held Violet closer since she was still feeding pushing at him, wanting him away but wanting more of him for some reason.

He held tighter has he pushed back, he needed her. His hands ran over her neck and clevage, kissing her harder and pushing her tongue into hers. He groaned as he felt her, her scars, her soft skin and flat belly. He smirked remembering the reaction she had to him when he'd called her 'pet', he finally knew.

She shifted away some trying to pull away despite kissing him back still. She finally turned her head away. "I can'..." she whispered shaking her head and biting her lip, her eyes shut tight.

He wouldn't listen, he always got his way. He looked at her scars, his hands running over them ''Who has hurt you, Mrs. Lovett? I'll kill them when I find out!''. He kissed them, his cool fingertips whisping over them. His lips finally landed on her neck, sucking and teasing. He needed her.

"I' doesn' ma'er. He's dead already or gone." she murmured tilting her head to the side biting her lip and pulling away sliding out of the other end of the booth with Violet fast asleep now, in her arms.

He tutted and followed her out of the booth and into her room leaning agaisnt the doorframe ''Nice room you have, very cosy indeed.'' He moved himself and sat on the corner of her bed ''Comfy, bet its nice you cuddle up in...'' he smirked and lay down onto it picking up and pillow and throwing it up in the air before catching it and throwing it at the back of Nellie, laughing at her expression.

She glanced back and sighed wishing he would just get out when she was hit from behind while she was tucking Violet in. "Would you ge' ou'!" she whisered loudly at him bending over and angrily throwing the pillow at him forgetting she hadn't fixed her dress yet and was giving the Judge more than an eyeful.

He laughed as the pillow hit him in the face, turning he smirked and pointed ''I think you've forgotten something'' he crawled towards the edge of the bed and leaned towards Nellie holding onto the top of her dress ''not that I'm saying I don't mind, of course!'' he groaned and pulled her towards him, kissing her hard on the lips.

She looked down frowning and gasped making to fix it quickly when he grabbed it and tugged her to him suddenly kissing her. She pushed at his shoulders shaking her head, she couldn't do this. Not to Ben...

''Why Nellie, what is there to lose? You're not with anyone, as far as I can see'' he asked rising his eyebrows. He crawled off the bed and held her hand in his, ringing his fingertips around her wrist. He lent in a brushed hair from her face, kissing at her cheek and slowly brushing his lips against her. She was his for the taking.

She bit her lip turning away from him whimpering softly backing up hitting the wall. "I-I can'..." she said softly feeling herself unsure if she could just say no to him.

Hissing to himself he followed her, his hands outstretched. When he reached her he put his hands on both sides of the wall, holding her in. He sighed ''That Albert, he has destroyed you. I can see it, you need love Nellie Lovett.'' He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, kissing the top of her head and running a hand down her back.

She frowned some, confused but not willing to let it show. "An wha' d'you know abou' love? I had love. You took i' away." she said finally admitting to what he'd been hinting at since she'd shown up at his house.

''How could he love you Nellie? Not properly, he couldn't marry you, have your children, and settle down into your own little cosy house''. He sighed ''Believe me, I know what that's like'' he turned her face to his and kissed her lightly again ''what could he ever give his pet?'' he whispered into her skin, breathing down her back.

She bit her lip harder shaking her head. "He gave me everythin' I could have wan'ed. I am no' gonna ferge' him jus' cause ya think ya know anythin' abou' wha' I've been through." she said shakily leaning into him some.

He hushed her and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her ''You need more than that Nellie, every woman needs a proper family one to call their own'' he muttered kissing her head once more and stroking her cheek ''you shouldn't have to wait for him. He had his own family, he's going to put that first''.

She shook her head biting her lip more. "No. I-I, he loves me. He'll-." she paused remembering how he'd just left her the moment Lucy screamed and looked down shaking her head. "Yer righ'."

''You need someone to love you darling'' he whispered kissing down her neck as she stood there ''someone who'll be there for you and you only'' he sighed as he looked back up at her, kissing her soft lips ''someone who'll be a proper dad to that little girl over there'' he said nodding toward Violet sleeping in her cot. She was his.

She tilted her head and leaned in as he kissed her; she bit her lip before wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him back shutting her eyes tight trying to put all thoughts of Ben out of her mind.

He groaned and kissed her back his hands going to her waist as he guided her towards the bed. Finally, she was his. His pulse quicken with his breathing as he lay her down onto the bed and crawled onto of her, kissing and biting at her neck, wanting so much more.

She kissed him back and pulled him closer tilting her neck for him trying to forget about Ben. The Judge was right, he couldn't leave his family. Not for her. That would be foolish.

He was rougher then Ben was but he seemed to know what a woman wanted. He softly sucked at the uppers of her breats that were pushed up by her corset, running his hands under her skirts, rolling his fingers around on her skin. He pushed his body closer to hers; no doubt she could feel him throbbing through his lower clothing. Grabbing her laces he slowly loosened them, kissing her flesh as he unclipped her.

She arched up to him moaning softly and hesitantly reached for him beginning to undress him pushing his shirt from his shoulders, surprised by them being so muscular for that had been hiding beneath, she moaned and ran her finger tips over his muscles.

He'd finally ripped off her corset leaving her with her breasts exposed to him. He smirked and placed his tongue onto her belly before licking up to her cleavage were he began to rings around her breasts and nipples. Both of his hands ran up her legs and began to slowly tug at her undergarments, his fingers running over her flesh as he did so.

She shuddered moaning softly tangling her fingers in his hair and wrapping her leg around him pushing up to his hips.

Her moaning pushed him further; he whipped off her underwear and skirts leaving her in nothing. He unclipped his belt and let his clothing fall to the floor, hissing he rubbed against her, letting her feel how much he needed her. Hissing he rolled over and pulled her naked body onto his, their swear mixing and body fluids joining together.

She moaned softly and gasped as he flipped them over and looked down at him, some of her hair having come out and looked down at him for a moment in thought before kissing him hard and shifting pushing him into her suddenly.

He cried out loud as she pushed herself onto him. Gripping onto her he moved deeper, feeling her tighten around him, pushing harder than he ever had with any other woman beforehand ''Oh God in heaven!'' he moaned holding onto her hips as her face tickled his cheek ''bloody hell Nellie!'' he gasped moving quicker and kissing her face.

She gasped softly and leaned down kissing him back gripping his shoulders tightly moving faster, moaning louder. "J-judge Turpin..."

He grabbed both of her breasts and screamed as his liquid poured out of him and into hers. He panted rolling his head back and letting his arms go lose. He turned to her and smiled, tracing a finger down her cheek as she leant over him gasping for breath.

She cried out his name as she came with him and fell on top of him panting and buried her face in his neck shaking her head starting to cry holding him tighter.

''Hey, it's ok, hush darling hush'' he whispered as he scooped her up and wrapped the both of them into her bed covers. He pulled her closer to him, feeling her hot tears run down his flesh, kissing the top of her head ''I'm here darling, I'm here and I'm not going to leave you!'' he pulled her body onto his and held her tighter ''you know, I think I'm falling for you Nellie, ever since you came to my house I went head over heels for you''.

"I betrayed him." she whispered softly. "I jus' don' know anymore. I-I thought' the wors' of ya bu'. yer no' all tha' bad. An' I know yer righ' bu'. I jus' can' give up on Ben. She's his ya know." she admitted softly.

He sighed and held her closer, kissing away her tears ''We all make mistakes Nellie, we're human..oddly enough so do I!'' he laughed and pulled the covers over themselves more before turning her head towards him ''it would've never worked out darling. What happens in a few years when he's out of prison and goes straight back to his family..what would happen to you, eh!?''.

"He would come back to me too though. I never even told him about Violet being his. Maybe if I did it would be enough." she said thinking hopefully.

The Judge turned his head to the cot and looked at the little baby inside ''I thought as much. You don't really hide it well Nellie. But, you know, having a child out of wedlock is a crime in itself'' he turned and smiled at her frightened expression ''but I'll keep hushed for you'' he laughed as she hit him and pulled her closer to him ''Nellie, give this man up..he's going to come back to his daughter and wife. End of story''.

She sighed and buried her face in his neck holding him tighter. "Bu' I love him... I truly do. A-an' he loves em too. He said so his self."

Wrapping his arms around her he asked ''What would you do Nellie, years in prison, go back to your lover or child and husband? I think you have your awesome darling. Now as for me, I'm going to stick by your side the whole way. Like I said, I'm falling for you love..''.

She sniffled some wiping her eyes and curling up to him more before falling to sleep, holding him tight worrying about Ben.

Judge Turpin sighed and kissed her head before pulling her closer up his body and resting his head onto hers. He let his fingers trail into the groove of her hips ''What is the point of all this?'' he asked himself looking at her sleeping so soundly.

_): sad isnt it..poor Nellie. But eewww, the Judge?! Even Nellie could do better then that – by that I mean ME! Haha. Comment please. They are LOVETTED! x_


	12. Chapter 12

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 12

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett/ Doctor Stevens

BellatrixBlackLovett – Judge Turpin

The Judge woke up next to Nellie smiling at her sleeping peacefully. A pretty picture. He yawned and threw on his clothing before going to Violet's cot and scooping her into his arms and settling himself into a chair in Mrs. Lovett's living room. He cooed and fussed over the tiny little girl, blowing raspberries onto her arms and stomach, watching her scream in delight.

Nellie jumped hearing her daughter squealing and laughing, she shot up pulling on a robe as she headed out and sighed seeing he was just playing with her and smiled some leaning against the doorway. "She likes ya."

''I like her too'' said the Judge looking up at Nellie ''I always wanted a daughter..''he turned back to Violet and kissed her little fingers ''...I'd spoil her rotten''. He sighed and patted the spot next to him whilst looking up at Nellie.

She smiled some and went over sitting beside him cautiously. "I be' ya would too."

Sighing he lent closer to her as she sat down ''She's a pretty little thing, tiny though, but she looks like you'' he ran a finger over Violet's cheek making her giggle ''got Mr. Barkers eyes though..'' he muttered, the tiniest part of him disappointed that he didn't have his only family.

She saddened some and scooped her up. "She doesn' make much of a fuss either. Jus' when she's hungry." she said trying to get away from the subject of Ben. She couldn't go thinking of the past when she had a future raising the precious little girl in her arms.

''Look, about last night..'' whispered Turpin looking at the floor ''...I hope I didn't scare you. I can be to forward, as to say it..'' He stood up and shook his head ''I just ...I-I..'' he groaned and slumped in front the warm fire throwing wood into its warm heart.

She smiled somewhat amused to see the great judge Turpin so nervous. "Ya jus' wha'?" she asked masking her face, teasing him, enjoying watching him squirm about something for once.

''I-I..well..I've never been with, well as to say it, someone who I've liked..'' he glared at her amused face and stood up and walked out of the room. His chest felt tight as he walked into her bedroom and hung his head out of her window. Why should he not like her? He could have feeling to whoever he wanted. But Lucy, his beloved Lucy.

She chuckled some as he left. Thinking it amusing that she could hurt his manly ego like that. She shrugged tapping Violet's nose and tugging her night dress down and feeding her.

He heard her laugh it seemed to echo around the room. How could she, how dare she! He marched back into the room, his fist tight and his teeth chewing on his tongue ''You know what!'' he screamed through the doorway ''I tried all that I could with Benjamin bloody Barker!'' he lied hoping she'd warm up to him ''But now you're stupid sweet heart is going to Australia! Goodbye. Gone!'' he punched the wall and ran from the house without another word.

She stared after him a moment and shook her head sniffling and pulled Violet away not moving to comfort her as she began crying. She pulled away dashing out after him and grabbing his arm not caring she was causing a scene and just wearing her night dress. "Yer lyin'!"

He threw her arm off his and bore his eyes onto hers ''You'd like to think I am, wouldn't you! Well go and check in Bedlam because he's not there!'' he circled her ''and if you still don't believe me then ask the Judge! Oh wait..'' he smirked ''..that's me!'' he hissed and pulled away from her and walked down the road not caring if he'd hurt her.

She shook her head more trying to hold back her tears turning away from him running back for her shop when some man walked by pushing her away causing her to trip on a cobblestone and fall hard, twisting her ankle and causing a nice little gash in her head as she fell unconscious, unaware of the bloodstain spreading from between her legs.

The man whom pushed her yelled out for help causing Judge Turpin to turn his head back only to see a crowd gathering around a woman on the floor. He ran back and pushed past the crowd ''Get out of the way I'm J-'' he screamed as he saw the woman lying on the floor ''Nellie! Wake up!'' he scooped her into his arms and told the others around him to get a doctor. Sobbing he carried her into shop and lay her onto a sofa.

A Doctor Stevens arrived shortly having hurried when he heard the Judge wanted a word. "Y-yes sir?" he asked trying to catch his breath having run there. "What seems to be the problem?"

''I dont bloody know!'' screamed the Judge pointing at Nellie ''she's bleeding, just help her please!''. He took Nellie's head in his lap and hushed her in sobbed through her tiny yelps of pain.

"I'll take care of her sir. You should probably go out. Maybe see to the infant crying." Said the doctor, nodding going over and starting to clean her up.

Whimpering the Judge stood up and scooped Violet into his arms. He bounced her up and down in his arms trying to calm her, yet even she seemed to know that something was wrong ''Hush sweetie'' he sobbed at her ''mummy's going to be fine''. He waited for what seemed hours before the doctor came back in, shaking his head.

"Well she'll need to keep off her ankle, she twisted it badly. And she may have a concussion, or possible amnesia from the head injury we won't know until she wakes up and... I'm sorry my lord. She lost the child."

The Judge's eyes widened 'What child?'' he gasped pushing past the Doctor and falling at Nellie's side, Violet still in his arms ''what child!?'' he screamed gripping Nellie's hand in his. He rocked his body back and forth, begging and pleading ''Nellie, wake up. Please!''.

He frowned some turning back. "You... you didn't know? Well she was pregnant sir about a month along."

''Course I didn't blo-'' he stopped and hissed ''Barker!'' he muttered under his breath. Turning back to Nellie he kissed her cheek ''How long till she wakes up?'' he asked the doctor lightly shaking Nellie ''I don't know what to do with Violet..''.

"I don't know sir. It's up to her body." he said shaking his head. "As for the baby, just try to keep her calm. She may need to be changed or could even be hungry."

He got to his feet and stood in front of the doctor ''Please, there has to be something you can give her to wake her up!'' he gripped Violet tighter to his chest ''Beadle he says there is some sort of liquid that speeds up recovery!'' he shook his head and walked out of the room and into the street. He took in deep gulped of air before his eyes fell onto the blood on the sidewalk causing him to throw up.

The doctor sighed taking Violet from him before he stormed out and left some pain medicine and the medicine the judge had spoken of going and putting Violet in her crib before heading out. "I left the medicine on the table sir."

''T-Thank you'' stammered the Judge leaning back and wiping his mouth ''now you keep this to yourself or its Bedlam for you!'' he hissed, he didn't want gossip going round that it was _his_ child Nellie had lost. Pushing past the doctor again he went to Nellie and poured the medicine down her throat before lifting her up and placing her into bed, making sure she and Violet were settled before he slumped into the chair next to him, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

She woke up the next day and went to hold her head wincing feeling it sting. She looked down hearing crying and realized it was Violet and sighed kissing her before tugginng her dress down and feeding her. "M'so sorry my swee'."

The Judge came into his room and shook his head ''No Nellie, don't do that!'' he ran out the room and came back in with a warm bottle of milk ''Your not suppost to do that...'' he trailed off looking at her eyes before turning away rubbing his head.

She frowned some not making to stop. "Wha' do ya mean m'no' supposed t'feed her? She hungry."

''You need to ... save you energy..you hurt yourself badly sweet'' he lied pushing the milk bottle into her hands before turning to a nearby table, picking up a tiny bottle of silvery liquid ''you need to have this, for your...'' he paused looking at her stomach and then back to her face ''..your head..''.

She frowned more looking down at Violet before doing as he said putting the bottle into her mouth instead fixing her night dress and taking the medicine. "Wha' happened even?"

Screwing up his eyes and looking away he whispered ''You got pushed over, hit your head and twisted our ankle...'' he looked at her shaking his head ''..and..and...well, just rest alright sweet heart!'' he bent over her and kissed the top of her head, stroking her belly as he did ''Hope the medicine helps..'' he smiled.

"Thank ya. Fer everythin'. M'sorry abou' all the trouble love." she said biting her lip looking up at him. "An' m'sorry bu'.... who are ya?"

"Figured this might happen!'' laughed the Judge holding her close to him ''You got hit on your head hard Nellie! I'm your...friend, Judge Turpin.'' He sighed and closed his eyes once more ''I'm sorry darling..so sorry.''

"Judge Turpin. Well can' say i' rings any bells bu' yer awful kin'. Are ya frien's with my husban' too?" she asked figuring he must be close by if she had such a litle baby.

''Albert?'' snorted the Judge ''Nellie, he's dead..has been for some time!'' he groaned and took away Violet, putting her into he cot before going back to Nellie and kissing her neck ''I think you need to get some rest darling...I have something to tell you, when your back with us.''

"I had one then... a husban'. Alber' ya say?" she asked looking up at him blushing some as he kissed her neck. "Wha' are ya doin'?" she asked laughing some certainly not minding his closeness for some reason.

''Yes, you had one..'' he murmured through his kissing that he trailed over her neck ''...he was horrid to you.'' He smiled as she laughed, she needed to do it more often, her skin seemed to glow in that light ''I dont know..'' he said moving his lips to her jaw line '..what am I doing?''

She giggled some laying back down smiling up at him. "Are-are we t'gether or somethin'?" she asked unsure not wanting make whoever the father of her baby was upset, if it wasn't him.

''I don't know..'' he groaned moving over her and nipping at her neck ''...I don't care darling.'' Trailing his fingers over her lips he sighed ''What has the world done to you..'' he whispered before kicking off his shoes and throwing his coat to one side.

"Is she yers then?" she murmured nipping at his fingertips as he brushed against her lips and sucking lightly on his finger opening her mouth more and running her hands along his back.

''We can pretend she is, if you want...'' he groaned before pushing his lips lightly onto hers, trailing his tongue over the groove of her lips ''...anything you want.'' Shivers ran up his spine at her touch, love and lust all in one, yet what was he doing with her? He couldn't do this.

"Mmmm. I think I do." She smiled against his lip scratching lightly down his back kissing him back slipping her tongue into his mouth.

He sniggered and pushed harder into her lips, toying her tongue with his teeth ''Well then...'' he said running his hands over the front of her body ''...looks like we're in an agreement!'' He pulled the bed covers over thier heads, laughing at her smile, before kissing her harder and for longer.

She laughed with him unbuttoning his shirt kissing him back moaning softly into his mouth and wrapping her legs around his hips.

Her warm touch spread over his body, her hands exploring his back leaving thier mark. He moaned outloud and sat up, the covers hiding them, and pulled her on top of his lap kissing at her neck and pulling the knot open on the front of her gown. This was wrong..so wrong.

She smiled gently up at him and held him tight as he pulled her up, giggling some pushing the shirt off and reaching down to unbuckles his trousers for him moaning softly tilting her head back.

Laughing he tickled at her sides and pulled her gown over her head, leaving her in nothing but knee high socks, before running his hands over her body. He groaned wishing that there wasnt any sign of blood, thankfully for him there wasn't. He murmured sweet nothings into her ear as her hands went down his body causing him to want more. Please stop.. please!

She shivered as the cool air hit her skin and moaned softer still, pushing closer to him and laying back down tugging him with her and shoving down his trousers and shorts quickly. "Don' tease me love..." she whispered whimpering softly.

''Nellie, please..'' he muttered shaking his head, wanting her to carry on as much as he wanted her to stop. He grabbed her legs and ran his hands down to her socked feet, holding them tight before light smoothly her stomach whispering light sorrys to the child she'd unknowingly lost.

She bit her lip gripping the sheets tightly whimpering and pushing up to him. "Wha' are ya talkin' abou'? Wha's there t'be sorry abou' love?" she asked whimpering.

''I-I...nothing.'' he muttered letting his lips trail lower down her stomach. Holding back a tear he ran his hands past her ribs to the cup of her breasts toying with her flesh, pulling his hands away from her feet and interlocking them with hers.

She moaned softly pushing up to him more gripping his hands tight. "Ya can tell me anythin' tha's botherin' ya." she said letting his hand go to tilt it up to her looking him in the eyes. "Anythin' ya wan' a' all."

Smiling his trailed his fingers over her cheek bone ''I just don't want to lose you, thats all..'' he lied through his teeth, he couldn't tell her. Not why she was so happy at the moment. Shaking his head he pulled her away from the convosation by kissing further down her stomach, rolling his tongue over her flesh while letting his fingertips ran up her leg.

"Ya won' dear." she whispered back to him and shivering some and biting her lip pulling him closer. "Please... " she whined tightening her legs around him pulling him closer with them moaning softly.

He froze and backed away slightly, he couldn't just use her like this after what had happened. What if he hurt her? What would happen when he'd tell her? He hissed to himself before leaning back over her, she'd be fine of course she would be, crushing his lips into hers running his hands further up her legs shivering as he got closer to her.

She whimpered squirming more beneath him biting her lip just wanting him closer already and gasped some kissing him back passiontely moaning into his mouth tangling her fingers in his hair.

He could see little tiny pearls of sweat that sparkled on her body, her chest rising heavily and her head rolled backwards. She hardly had any idea who he was, what she'd been through, and her she was underneath him without any clothing on. Yet he wanted her badly, almost too badly. He ran his hands quicker up her leg to her silks, teasing him with his cool fingertip, praying he wasn't hurting her.

She moaned softly feeling his fingers going higher and hissed softly biting her lip. "Go easy love. Mus' have landed funny when I hi' my head or somethin'." she murmured pushing up to him biting her lip harder.

Hissing back to her he trailed his teeth over her lips before biting hard onto them, lapping up the blood that poured out. He let out a sniff sob at her pain but covered his by a cough, he was hurting her and using her. ''Maybe we should stop, if you hurt?'' he asked but only turned round to push his fingers into her wet flesh more, sniggering as she dripped.

She cried out digging her nails into his shoulders shutting her eyes tight. "Go slow." she said softly biting her tongue wondering why it was hurting so much trying to hold back tears not wanting to worry him and think something was wrong when all she'd probably done was land wrong.

Her cry pushed him to the edge, he rolled away from her and left out the sobs and tears he had been holding onto. Why did he have to do this, why! He wiped away the tears that fell onto her pillows are turned his hand around to hold hers, whimpering at her touch.

She frowned some looking over at him and squeezing his hand tight. "Hush love. I's no' yer faul'. Ya didn' do anythin'. Jus' from the fall m'sure." she said leaning in and kissing him lightly. "No need t'fuss over me."

''I hate him Nellie! I hate him..'' the Judge growled holding her hand to his face, rubbing her soft skin against him as tears leaked from his eyes ''..look what he's done to you! I hate him!'' he rolled over to her and buried her face into her neck sniffing a little ''I never cry..ever.''

She frowned in confusion leaning over and wiping his eyes. "Ha'e who? Wha' who's done t'me love? Wha' are ya on abou'?" she asked starting to get upset herself seeing him like that.

He held the uppers of her arms tight as his body began to shake with anger and fear ''Benjamin bloody Barker!'' he screamed though tears ''He hurt you so much...oh why can't you remember? Why did you have to fall!'' he pulled her closer to him breathing in the smell of her soft skin.

She flinched some hearing the name being yelled and laid on his hcest. "I don' know abou' him love. Bu' he clearly isn' all tha' nice." she said rubbing his chest gently.

''And I hurt you..I made it happen, if I didn't say anything it'd still be here..'' he crooked starting to feel slightly sick, his palms becoming clammy. He buried his face into her locks of red hair and held her tighter to him ''...I'm so sorry! I've made a mess of it all.''

"Hush love. There's nuthin' t'worry abou'. Ya haven' hur' me. No' really. Now jus' relax. Le's ge' some sleep here. Alrigh'?"

''No..'' he coughed feeling that vomit may come up any minute ''...I killed it Nellie, I killed it..but I didn't mean to! Please don't hate me...please!'' he sobbed harder into her hair and squeezed her as if his life depended on it.

"Killed wha'?" she asked frowning in confusion rubbing his back hoping to be some form of comfort to him. "I doub' ya could kill anythin'."

He buried his face into the pillow, his body shaking ''I killed a baby Nellie...'' his body curled and he could feel his stomachs content slowly crawling up his throat, sticking to him ''...your baby.'' He pulled her close and kissed her cheek ''I'm so sorry darling..so sorry..I hate myself for this!''

She frowned looking down at him. "W-wha'? My... bu' the baby was alive. Tha' was my baby wasn' i'?" she asked confused even more now.

He shook his head ''Violet is yours, yes. But y-you were going to h-have another one...'' he cupped his hand over his mouth, breathing in deep ''...but when you f-fell you landed on your belly..and..'' he turned away from her and rolled to the edge of the bed ''I'm so sorry Nellie!'' he coughed and sobbed.

"Viole'." she said softly, testing out the name smiling a bit but frowning listening to him her hand trailing down to her stomach. "I-I was? Bu' tha's no' yer faul'. Ya didn' push me down. I don' think a'least."

''No, but I got you upset, I wound you up...'' he glaced to she her hand on her flat belly. He groaned and pulled away from the bed and sat on the floor by his discarded clothes ''You love Barker and I had to send him away..''

"Ge' up off the bloody floor an' ome up here." she said tugging him up and curling around him. "I's no' yer faul'. Ya said he hur' me anyways. Probably deserved i'."

He smiled up at her as she pulled him to his feet and held her close ''I love you Nellie..'' he whispered though kissing her red lips ''..with all my heart and soul.'' He ran his hands up her back then to her belly sighing as his hand hovered over the top, debating whether or not to touch it.

She kissed him back smiling gently and taking his hand placing it over her stomach. "I's no' yer faul'. Stop thinkin' tha'. There's nuthin' tha' can be done now." she said squeezing his hand and kissing him again. "Now sleep.''

''Yes ma'am!'' he sniggered wrapping around behind her and pushing her towards the bed as he moved. Once in he lay her onto of him and sighed ''I think I shall buy you a nice ring Nellie..'' he picked up her right and ans pointed to her index finger ''..a nice red one to put on it.'' He smiled down at her and pulled her closer, kissing her head ''I'll never forget what he did to you, I'll get him one day.'' He yawned, his eyelids becoming heavy.

She laid on his chest and shut her eyes smiling some. "If ya wan' to love." she said squeezing him tight and yawning falling to sleep surprisingly easy in his arms.

He smiled and looked down on her, kissing her forehead before slowly closing his own eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

_Bless dear old Nells. But awww muchie for Judge Turpin crying much, he is kinda cute I'm leaning towards him now..no thanks to my lovely amy! Right, so review and do whatever.. LOVETT YOU! x_


	13. Chapter 13

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 13

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett / Violet Lovett

BellatrixBlackLestrange – Judge Andrew Turpin

_Five years later ..._

It had been five years. She hadn't gotten her memory back the next day and they had worked some things out since then. She was now standing in her shop kneading fresh dough for the days pies. "Viole'! Ya have t'come on ou' love! Yer gonna be la'e fer yer firs day of school!"

Judge Turpin laughed and chased Violet around her room, she was like the daughter he had alway wanted and he loved her dearly. Finally catching her he threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the pie shop ''Got her!'' he laughed to Nellie before spinning around in a circle making Violet scream with laughter.

"Daddy!!!! Pu' me down!" she yelled laughing louder holding him tighter. "Mum! Tell him t'pu' me down! He's wrinklin' my dress!"

She laughed brushing flour off her hands and smiling over at them. "Oh pu' her down. Still have t'pin her hair. Bloody mess i' is. Now go an' grab yer books an' such Vi."

Lowering Violet down he smiled as he watched her ran off, she was the spit of her mother in every single way. He sighed and walked over to Nellie, dipping his finger in some flour and pointing at her nose ''You got some dirt there.'' He laughed before wiping the flour onto her nose and kissing her cheek.

She rolled her eyes smiling and hit his arm. "Terrible thin' ya are. Haven' ya been taugh' never t'play in a woman's flour?" she asked smirking and turning catching his lips with her own holding his waistcoat.

He laughed and leaned into her pushing her against the counter ''Now that I havn't been taught..'' he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist ''...looks like your gunna have to show me!''he kissed her back and moaned into her mouth laughing as she hit him.

She grinned leaning back against the counter and kissing him more gripping his vest tighter moaning softly. "Maybe I shall. Bu' she's go' t'go off t'class firs'."

Pulling a face he pulled away before running his hands over her back ''Come on then, we'll go together.'' He smiled and kissed her once more before calling for Violet and walking towards her room ''Vi, come on sweetie we have to go!''.

Violet sighed pulling her hair back smiling some. "I'm coming daddy!" she hollered grabbing her books and running out. "Mum, are ya comin' with us?" she asked smiling.

"Course love." she smiled kissing her head and taking the judge's hand reaching for Violet's. "Now c'mon. Don' wanna be la'e."

Making sure the shop was shut the little family trotted off down the road. The Judge sighed and pulled Nellie closer to him and kissed her head. He smiled to himself watching as Violet dart around the lane looking into shop windows and market stalls that lined the street. Nellie was nervous, he could tell, how could she not be? She had never been without Violet ''She'll be fine darling..'' whispered the Judge wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She sighed some smiling watching her. "I hope so- Viole' ya pu' tha' down this instan'! An' ge' over here. Gonna ge' yer bloody dress all dir'y." she scolded.

Violet jumped hearing her mother and blushed grinning setting down the puppy that had been by an alleyway entrance. "Yes mummy. Ooh!!! Daddy! Mum said a bad word!" she said taking her father's free hand tugging.

''Welcome to your mothers world sweetie'' smirked the Judge picking up Violet ''she swears like theres no tomorrow, isnt that right Nells!'' he laughed and kissed Nellie on the cheek. After a few minutes they had reached the school, the Judge placed Violet down and made sure she had everything she needed ''You be a good girl, don't mess about.'' He smiled before kissing her on the head.

She rolled her eyes smiling and hit his arm. "Shush." she bit her lip as they stopped infront of the school and knelt down hugging her. "Now ya behave alrigh'. Don' go ge'in' into trouble. An' jus pay attention love. Ya can come on home if ya wan' even. Star' t'morrow or somethin'." she said worriedly not wanting to let her go.

She grinned hugging them both back. "I'll be fine mummy." she said kissing her cheek and giggling some pulling away and running in after some of the other kids.

Shaking his head and giggling the Judge watched his little girl run off into a group of school children. He turned to Nellie and frowned seeing her worried face ''Come on sweet heart, she's going to be alright. She's strong.. like her mother.'' He hugged her, watching Violet till she went inside her school before setting off back home.

She watched her go sniffling some and wiping her eyes nodding with him. "I know yer righ'... bu still. She's my li'le girl." she murmured leaning into him as they headed back.

''I know love, I know.. I miss her already too.'' He held her close before pulling her to a flower stall, picking out a few red roses and buying them for her ''For my lady..'' he laughed as she took them and kissed him lips. He wrapped his arm around her as they pushed through the pie shop door, kissing her hard ''We're that lesson then?'' he sniggered.

She smiled smelling the roses and gasping, dropping them as he pushed her agaisnt the door suddenly kissing her. She grinned wrapping her arms around his neck biting his lower lip. "We don' have much time though. Ya have t'be a' the courts within the hour."

''An hour is better then nothing..'' he murmured kissing her jaw line and nipping at her ear ''...and being Judge means I can push for time.'' He picked her up and pushed her onto the counter sucking hard at her neck and running his hands over the top of her chest.

She gasped and giggled softly holding him tight and and moaning softly tilting her head back. "Defini'ely a bonus t'bein' the Judge's mistress than." she murmured smirking and already tugging his clothes off from him.

''You could be more you know..'' he whispered pulling away from her, pulling a tiny box from his coat and passing it to her, smiling his heart racing too fast for comforts.

"Wha'?" she asked gasping softly and opening it. "I's beau'iful. I-I would love to." she said smiling and fighting back some tears wrapping her arms around him.

He breathed out in relief and hug her back before taking the diamond ring from its case and placing it onto her finger. He laughed at kissed her neck, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom ''A beautiful ring for a beautiful, stunning, amazing lady...'' he sighed unlacing her corset.

She grinned looking at the ring holding onto him as they moved to her room and suddenly took his chin and turned it to her, kissing him hard and tearing open his shirt unbuckling his trousers for him.

He groaned outloud as he had finally losened her corset and tugged it off, his pulse quicken taking in her pert, round milky breasts before trailing his tongue around her nipple. His hand helped her pull off all his lower clothing before tugging down her skirts, rubbing his hands along her warm, sweaty flesh.

She moaned softly pushing up to him and wrapping her legs tightly around him raking her nails down his back tilting her head back groaning.

He leant over her naked body and pushed closer to her, he gasped for more kissing her harder and clawing at her flesh and nipping at her lip. He leant down and licking her stomach, weaving around her belly button making his way down her body.

She moaned softly pushing up to him nodding her head arching her back and tangling a hand in his hair tightly. "Oh please love.... please!"

Finally he pushed his tongue deep into her, lapping up her fluids with deep pleasure. He ran his hands up her back and clung his nails tight into her, moaning in to her body part in lust and desire.

She writhed beneath him panting heavily and pushing her legs further apart moaning his name louder arching up to him more.

His hands ran over her open legs, her flesh hot and sticky. He groaned needed more, wanting more. Grabbing her he moved over her, pushing her legs wider apart before sliding himself into her, panting as she tighten around him.

She moaned louder and dug her nails into his back crying out his name. "H-harder.... Bloody hell love...." she panted.

He pulled back before thrusting deep into her once more, pushing harder then ever. He loved to see her body tighten and see the sweat forming on her forehead. He groaned aloud and pushed deeper, harder, screaming for more ''Ohh God..'' he moaned before sucking at her breasts.

She tightened her grip in his hair arching up harder to him panting harder and tightening her legs around him before screaming out his name in her release.

He moaned and laughed aloud as he came with her before flopping onto her slippery body, mixing his body sweat and fluids with hers. He held her close to him, kissing her breasts and trailing a finger over the crook of her hip ''I love you..'' he whispered into her, breathing in the smell of her flesh lightly kissing at it.

She smiled and turned her head catching her breath back and kissing him. "I love ya too Andrew." she murmured softly cupping his cheek. "I-I really do."

''I know you do...'' he muttered holding up her hand and kissing the ring that was on it ''...otherwise you wouldn't been mine.'' He kissed her back and rolled off her body, picking up his clothing and chucking them back on. Going back to her he kissed her hard on the lips, trailing his fingers over her cheek ''You can shut the shop up if you want, have a nice break..'' money for the pie shop had become easier since everyone now knew of him and Nellie being together ''...I've got to go, I'll pick Vi up from school darling. I love you.'' And with that he left the room and set off to work.

"I was gonna bake a li'le cake fer her. Bu' now I have another reason t'make one'' she said smiling kissing him back. "Alrigh'. An' don' le' her dress ge' a mess." she said getting up and dressing watching him leave smiling. She hadn't thought she would actually be this happy with the Judge. But he was actually much nicer than he seemed.

* * *

Judge Turpin sighed as he left the court room, another boring day of crimes and theft. Rubbing his head he walked up to the school and sat on the wall waiting for his darling Violet to come out. After a few minutes she came running into his arms chatting about her day, he laughed when she finally stopped catching her breath ''Good to see you had a nice day then, mummy will be happy.''

She nodded grinning and took his hand skipping along with him happily. "Oh yes. Some boys called mum a no' nice word though. I go' in trouble fer hi'in' 'em. Bu' I promise daddy they deserved i'!"

He laughed and swayed her about ''Thats my girl! Next time tell them your daddy is the Judge, that'll shut them up!'' the laughed and picked her up before taking her over to a stall that were selling tiny jack russel puppies ''Do you want one sweetie?'' he smiled kissing her cheek.

"Yes!" She exclaimed clapping excitedly. "Oh please Daddy! Ya can talk mum into i'! I know ya can!" she said excited at the thought of having a puppy.

''Maybe we'll surpise mummy with it..'' he winked and pointed ''..gone on and pick one the you want then!''. He stepped back and watched her look throught the tiny litter smiling to himself thinking that she was so wonderful in every single way. After a few minutes he laughed ''You picked one yet? Your just like your mother when picking out stuff...''

"I think so." she said biting her lip. "I wan' tha' one." she said pointing to the littlest one curled up in the corner watching the others jump around. "He looks sad."

Nodding the Judge handed the stall holder some money and kissed Violet on the head ''Go and get him then, then will take him home and show mummy!'' he smiled watching her come back with the little puppy in her hands, its tail starting to wag. They walked down the road and into the pie shop. He knew Nellie wouldn't be to pleased with the puppy but she'd come round. He laughed watching Violet run past him with the puppy, heading straight for her mother.

She had just put the cake in the oven when she heard Violet come runing and smiled walking around her counter, her smiling slipping seeing the dog. "Andrew!" she yelled.

"Don' be mad mum. He's real frien'ly. An' he won' ge' into nuthin'. He's a good puppy." she said holding him up to her gasping as he peed on her mother's dress. "He didn' mean to mum!"

''Vi, take him out the back and play with him out there'' said the Judge before turning to Nellie and moping up the mess. He smiled and kissed her ''Come on darling she needs something to play with, its not like she's got anyone siblings on the way..'' he trailed off looking at her belly ''...It'll keep her busy and teach her how to look after something.''

"Ya can' blame me fer tha' Andrew." she said shaking her head heading for the bedroom to change her dress already unlacing it as she went. "We have tried."

Andrew Turpin sighed and sat on thier bed , falling back onto it and pulling a pillow over his face ''Don't remind me...'' he muttered feeling hurt at the thought he and Nellie hadnt had luck with a child of thier own ''...Its my fault, I think my body just hates me!'' he said in a stiff laugh before rolling his eyes and lightly hitting his forehead.

She smiled in her underclothes and put her foot up on the bed adjusting her stockings. "I's no' yer faul' either love. Jus' wasn' mean t'be I suppose. I was lucky enough t'have her. Never even go' pregnan' from Alber'."

''Albert was an idiot thats why!'' hissed the Judge before grabbing her foot, tickling it and pulling her onto the bed. He laughed and kissed her hard, running his hands up her legs ''Yeah, we're lucky to have her..she's brilliant!''.

She grinned laughing and falling onto him and kissing him back. "Very luck indeed. Bu' ya mus' take tha' mu' back."

''Ohh darling, she's got her heart set on it now! She'll be so upset if we chuck it..'' he smiled and fluttered his eyes ''..please! You know you love me.'' He giggled and pulled her closer , nipping at her neck.

She shook her head chuckling. "A few kisses an' a shag isn' gonna change my min' on the damn thing. I' pissed on me fer heaven's sakes!" she exclaimed tilting her head.

''Ahh but you still want them few kisses and shag my darling Nellie!'' smirked Andrew pulling her on top of his, running his hands over her flesh, teasing her breasts through her undergraments.

"Mmmm. Tha's true bu' i's no' gonna change my min' a bi' a' all." she said leaning down and kissing him moaning softly into his mouth.

''Just shut up and fuck me woman!'' sniggered the Judge pulling down her underwear, letting his fingers toy with her cunt, trailing lightly over the top. He clamped down hard onto her neck, love biting every place he could get his mouth onto.

She moaned softly grinning and shook her head kissing him biting her lip. "No' till ya take back the bloody dog." she said smirking.

''The dog, and me for that fact, are not going anywhere.'' He sniggered holding the top of her legs and kissing her harder. He groaned and bit his way down her neck and shoulder, leaving red marks as he went.

"I mean i' love." she persisted moaning softly and tilting her head more biting her lip still not moving to undress him.

Andrew stopped and looked up at, pulling a face ''No Nells, it's giving her something to do...'' he pulled away from her and sorted out lose parts of clothing before heading out the door to the side garden that was next to the pie shop. He smiled and lent agaisnt the doorway watching Violet play with her new friend, running around and laughing in delight.

She whimpered some and pulled on her robe instead and followed him and wrapping her arms around his waist, sighing watching her daughter play happily. "Bloody mu'. Fine. She can keep the damn thin'."

He smiled to himself and kissed her head ''Thank you sweetheart..'' he turned to Violet and called for her ''Come on darling, time to get some rest I think...give me and mummy some time to ourselves..'' he said looking down at Nellie grinning before opening his arms to his little girl.

"Take tha' thin' with ya too. By the time ya wake up yer surprise should be ready love." she said smiling as Violet nodded grinning heading to her room with the dog.

Andrew kissed Violet goodnight and waited for her door to close fully before turning towards Nellie, kissing her softly all over her lips and jaw ''Wheres my surprise then?'' he muttered through his kisses ''Thats not fair if I don't get one...''.

She smirked shutting the back door and letting her robe fall to the floor revealing she hadn't bothered to pull on a dress. "Why me of course." she chuckled.

Rising his eyebrows the Judge pulled her close to him, his fingers feeling her flesh ''Best surprise I've ever had darling...'' he whispered picking her up and sliding into a nearby booth before he bit and chewed at her flesh and folds.

She moaned softly and gasped feeling his mouth on her quickly and gripped the edge of the table pushing up to him panting. "Bloody hell love. Don' stop...."

''I dont intend to..'' he groaned tugging off all his clothing, needing her more than ever. He placed his fingers deep into her exploring all that he could before pulling out and trailing his wet fingers along her lips ''..fucking hell Nells, I cant wait!'' he groaned as he throbbed harder before smashing into her body screaming in pleasure and part pain.

She licked her lips tasting herself moaning softly and pushing up to him crying out his name louder digging her nails into his shoulders wrapping her legs tightly around him.

He smashed harder and deeper into her, moaning into her to stomach. He held her closer and tighten her legs around him more. Pounding, grinding. He screamed as he licked his wet fingers before coming deep inside her , groaning out her name before collasping onto her panting for air.

She moved with him digging her nails deeper panting harder and screaming out his name as she came with him and fell back panting and grinning. "Bloody hell love." she murmured laying there with him for a bit before jumping up and pulling on her robe pulling the cake out just in time so it wasn't burned.

He kissed her has she got up 'No idea what came over me then...'' he laughed at himself ''...you didn't seem to mind it though.'' He winked and panted harder, trying to get the feeling to come back into his body ''She's gunna be over the moon with that you know..'' he said pointing at the cake, smiling at Nellie ''...you made me bleed!'' he laughed trailing his fingers over his back.

"I'm never one t'complain when my fiance wan's a shag, love." she smirked winking at him and frosting the cake looking over laughing. "M'sorry love." she said grinning wider. "You'll live so hush."

''Well I like the fact you don't complain, you anit bad Nells..I mean compared to me!'' he laughed going over to her and rubbing some frosting onto the upper of her breast ''I'll get that for you..'' he sniggered licking it off ''...fiance, has a good ring to it. I like it...''

She giggled some leaning in and kissing him licking the frosting from his lips. "I think husban'll soun' much be'er though." she said grinning and finishing the cake. "Now take my thin's back t'the room an' fix yerself up while I make tea." she said tying her robe.

His tongue caught hers as she licked him sending shivers down him, he bowed and gathered the clothing from the floor ''Yes Ma'am!'' he laughed running down to thier room before she could do anything. He smiled to himself as he lay on the bed ''Husband...'' he yawned to himself curling up in the sheets ''...husband..'' he sighed before his eyelids went heavy and he fell asleep.

She chuckled when he didn't come back and wound up just sharing the first bit of cake with Violet.

_I want my own little Violet, she's soooo cute ^^ rights you know what to do by now! This took us about 3hrs to do I went to bed at 8pm..its now 7.28am! Ughh, no sleep at all! Review pleeasee 3_


	14. Chapter 14

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 13

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett/ Violet Turpin/ Billy Turpin

BellatrixBlackLovett – Sweeney Todd/ Judge Turpin

_Fifteen years later.._

Fifteen years he'd been in that cold, smelly cell breaking his back at digging holes that would just get refilled. But now he's home again, in England. He can see his wife and darling daughter whom he have missed dearly. He can also kiss his darling Mrs. Lovett once more, how he ached for her touch. Walking through the street he know so well he felt alone and scared. He knew were to go, to her shop. The pie shop.

"They had just gotten back from taking Billy and Vi to school and she went behind her counter laughing as the mud covered dog dashed in and lept on the Judge covering him in mud. "I'll star' ya a bath love." she said heading back to the bathroom. Her sign still said 's though after the wedding she'd changed her's and Violet's name to Turpin. Billy of course taking his father's name.

''Why is it the moment you start to like this animal I start hating it!'' laughed the Judge following her into the bathroom, kissing her several time on the lips ''You know I love you..'' he said slyly ''...come and join me later.'' He winked before hearing the bell on the door go ''Looks like someone wants a pie dear.'' He said kissing her neck.

She grinned kissing him back and helping him undress. "I'll be back in a tick love. Be'er see wha' they wan'." she said reluctantly pulling away and heading out, faultering seeing him. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. She thought it to herself going over to her counter. "Can I help ya sir?"

He looked around the shop, it hadn't changed at all in these good few years. His body flinched, there she was his darling. His Nellie. Yet she had lighte coloured cothing on, she looked well and her skin was glowing ''You've changed..'' he said his eyes glaring at her.

She looked at him again. "I' really is you... Wha' are ya doin' back?" she asked still in a bit of shock at seeing him, frowning a bit wondering why she was getting such a look from him.

''Course its me..look differnet do I?'' he sniggered ''Did you miss me, pet?'' he looked around and shook back his hair, it'd grow alot since last time and he'd taken a liking to it ''Where the hell else was I suppost to go, eh!'' he spat his eyes looking her over.

She frowned more folding her arms over her chest. "I don' see why yer all upse' with me. Wha' ya expected me t'bloody wai' aroun' an' pine after ya? Well I haven'. I do have yer razors if ya wan' 'em though. Lucy was gonna pawn 'em off cause she couldn' make ren'."

''Where is she, upstairs?'' his head snapped towards the direction of her bathroom hearing water being thrown about. He moved towards her and pushed back a lose strand of her hair, he lent down and hovered his lips over hers for a few moments before pulling away ''Thank you for keeping the razors, pet..'' he hissed leaning over her.

"No. She lef' with yer Johanna. Las' I heard she'd remarried the butcher." she said holding in her breath as he leaned into her and turned her head away letting out a shaky breath. "Yer welcome ." she said softly.

He glared at her ''My Lucy wouldn't do that! You lie!'' he snarled pushing her up agaisnt the wall. His eyes shone red as he looked into her deep brown ones, how he had missed them ''And my name isnt Barker..try Sweeney Todd, pet!''

She gasped some pushing against him. "Well she did. No need t'bloody take i' ou' on me! An' you'll always be Benjamin Barker t'me. Know ma'er wha' ya say." she said turning her head away from him again.

''Benjamin Barker was worthless, that is not my name anymore!'' he hissed pushing into her more, he'd grow in muscle size over the past fifteen years of digging holes, he felt her push into him as if they we're one again. He remember the time they'd said goodbye..in that cell. He jumped forward and locked his lips onto hers, licking and sucking whatever he could. She tasted better then she'd had in years, he smirked holding onto her hair.

She gasped trying to shake her head and push him away leaning back from him. "Stop i'." she muttered sighing as the dog came back in and started barking and growling at him. "Yer upse'in' the dog. Knock i' off."

Sweeney Todd moved his head to look at the dog, he growled and moved towards it watching it whimper and run off ''Stupid mut..'' he muttered before hearing a man call Nellie's name ''Who was that?'' he snarled walking back over to her.

"Jus' a tick love!" she called back to him moving around the counter heading back towards the bathroom and bit her lip looking at him. "My husban'." she said continuing to move away from him.

''Wha- who!?'' he growled trying to push past her. How dare she marry someone else, she promised him that she'd be his forever no matter what. His body shook and he felt the tiniest bit sick as he stood leaning over her, watching her squirm under his pressure.

"I's none of yer business." she said turning her back on him heading back shutting her eyes tight knowing he'd be upset when he found out and didn't want to be anywhere near this Sweeney Todd when it happened. "I's no' like we were even t'gether Ben. Ya had a wife."

''That never stopped me loving you for these past fucking fifteen years of my life!'' he screamed throwing a chair to oneside. He turned to her and threw her into the wall by her neck ''how could you!'' he snarled before dropping her and walking out the shop, upstairs to his old flat.

She jumped as the chair flew past her and slid to the floor once he'd left her and sighed rubbing her neck getting up shakily and dusting herself off heading to the bathroom. "Sorry love."

The Judge turned and smiled as she came back into the bathroom ''Who was that then?'' he asked pulling her towards him, kissing at her hands.

She shook her head leaning down and kissing him. "Jus' the dog." she said smiling down at him some and locked the door starting to unlace her dress.

Sweeney Todd slammed open the door to find it was only empty, nothing there apart from his daughters doll on the floor. Picking it up he fell to the floor and sobbed out for his daughter and for his Nellie...the Nellie he had lost.

Andrew Turpin laughed and pulled Nellie into the water, like she'd done with Benjamin so many times before. He nipped at her breasts and ran his hands over her back moaning out her name.

She slipped out of her clothes and let him tug her in and tilted her head back biting her lip and looking away from him finding herself suddenly swamped with memories of Ben. "I have pies in the oven love. We probably shouldn'."

''Oh who cares Nells..'' he muttered pushing his body next to hers ''..you know I'm going to take us all to the seaside soon, have a nice little family hoilday..and me and you Nells, I know what we can do in the sea!'' he laughed and winked at her, pulling her further up his body, nipping at her skin.

"Mmmm... tha' will be lovely." she murmured turning her head again running her finger down his back, unable to get the picture of Ben leaning over her instead out of her head. "We really shouldn'...."

''Yes, maybe we shouldn't here.. how about the counter?'' he winked and stood out of the bath holding out his hand to her but she sat there frozen ''Nells, whats the matter? You havnt been the same since you talked to that person in the shop..did they say something?''

"I's nuthin' love." she said shaking her head pulling the plug on the tub, and got out redressing herself. "T'nigh' love. We'll have our bi' of fun once the kids are asleep with the dog, m'kay love?"

The Judge sighed and nodded, kissing her on the cheek ''Maybe you just need some sleep tonight darling?'' he re-dressed and left the room without another word.

Sweeney Todd had found the razors, he's friends that'd soon be dripping tiny little rubies. He sat on the floor, testing how sharp they were by throwing the blade into the floor, seeing if they slashed into the wood, causing the bang to echo around the room. In his lap was the tiny doll that'd would never leave his side again..ever.

She sighed as he left and got back to work putting out food for the dog. She had several pies going and filled up a bucket kneeling on the floor cleaning up the mud from the dog.

He picked up the sharpest razor and ringed it around his finger, slashing is skin open a short scream leaving his mouth. He curled his face and continued pressing the blade further into his skin running down his arm. Blood spilled onto the floor, he groaned and look around for a cut of material but couldn't find any. Sighing he held his arm close to him and went downstairs into the shop.

She didn't hear him come down and coninued humming to herself cleaning the floor up from the dog smiling some finding where Billy had drawn a picture of them all under a table and scrubbed harder to clean it up.

''Havnt seen you on your hands and knees in years'' he smirked leaning over her ''you got some material or a cloth? I need it..'' he wanted to hiss and spit her but found he couldn't, instead he looked away.

She jumped and looked up at him sighing. "Yeah, jus' lemme finish this." she murmured finishing cleaning up the mess and got up dusting off her hands and heading into the parlour digging through some things kicking a toy out of her way.

Swearing he pulled back his sleeve as red hot blood up his arm. He grunted and pulled off his top, looking at the slash wound. He watched her going around the shop, kicking aside the toys dotted around..surely Violet didn't play with these anymore.

She found a few old clothes and turned to him sighing and tutting. "Come on. Le's clean tha' up firs'." she said pulling him to the bathroom and washing off the wound before bandaging him up properly. "Shouldn' cu' yerself ya know Mr.B." she said still not used to calling him by his new name.

''Its Sweeney Todd.'' He growled snatching his arm away as she pushed hard onto his cut ''And since when do you care..'' he hissed as if he could spit out nails. He turned and ran a hand over his scar that he'd been given in Bedlam, a reminder of what had been done to him..his way of revenge.

She sighed and let go of him. "Fine. Do wha' ya wan' then." she said going out and picking up the basket they had for Billy to keep his toys in and began picking them up and dropping them in.

''You have changed..'' he whispered watching her pick up toys ''..I miss the old you.'' He gasped hearing what he'd just told her before shaking his head and following her. He lent near to her ''You've got dirt..'' he pointed to a black patch on her neck, he leaned it gentally rubbing it off.

"I haven' changed Ben." she said pulling away from him straightening up and hefting the basket up, resting it on her hip. "I jus' have a family t'care fer. Somethin' ya could never give me. No ma'er how hard ya tried."

''Dont you dare!'' he snarled ''I had my own family and thats been taken away from me, dont you dare!'' he threw his top to the floor and pushed her agaisnt the wall, he wanted to rip at her, make her bleed yet instead his lips went to her's breathing heavily into her hair.

She gasped dropping the basket to the floor and pushing at his shoulders and shutting her eyes. She couldn't do this again. She had a husband, children.... but it was him. Her Ben. Hers. Not Lucy's. They may have cared for one another but it was her bed he would come to.

He sighed a pushed back her hair, a single tear leaving his eye. He lent closer to her, he'd waited for her for years. His Nellie. The woman he loved more than his own wife..the one he'd go to.

She turned her head shutting her eyes tighter. "Please, I-I jus' can'...." she said softly, not even sure herself as they fell from her lips. She wanted him, there was no denying it but she was willing to try, for her family she had to try.

He cupped her cheeks and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He hissed and nibbled at her ear ''I missed you..'' he murmured.

She shook her head biting her lip. "Please.... Don' do this. I have children. An' a husban'. I-I can' Ben." she murmured though just holding his arms, not pushing at him anymore.

''Remember this?'' he asked pointing at the scar of the upper of his arm ''I still got the strip of material you ripped off your dress for it.'' He leaned forward, not taking no as an answer and pushed her into her store cupboard, kissing hard at her lips.

She whimpered gripping his arms harder and kissed him back, giving up and leaning into him kissing him harder moaning softly into his mouth.

Her lips mapped across his, finally feeling as one with her again after these years ''My Nellie..my pet..'' he groaned licking up her neck, sucking and chewing her flesh.

She tilted her head back holding him closer to her digging her nails into his shoulder. "Please Ben..." she whispered wrapping a leg around him.

He groaned and forced his body agaisnt hers feeling so close to her. His pet would have to come back to him soon enough..he'd wind up in her bed once more, he knew it. He ran his hands up her legs, pulling at her undergarments slowly whilst biting deep into her neck.

She moaned softly starting to unbuckle his trousers silently thankful he hadn't noticed the exensive ring she was wearing and kissed along his neck.

Tugging off her underwear he ran his hands over her wet, soft folds that had completely healed now ''You said children...you have another?'' he bit at all the skin he could find whilst pushing his fingertips into her.

She nodded gasping softly and pushing into his hand. "H-his name's Billy. Looks like his father... an' there's somethin' I have t'tell ya Ben. Abou' Viole'. Sh-she's yers."

''Y-you what...'' he gasped pulling away shaking his head ''...N-no, she's Tom's...you said so!'' he hissed and backed into the wall feeling, for the first time in his life, scared of her.

"I lied. She's yers Ben. P-please don' do this..." she said shaking her head reaching out for him starting to cry. "Please..."

''I asked you and you still denied it..n-no I asked you!'' he pushed deeper into the wall shaking his head at her. He fell down the wall and collasped onto the floor, crying outloud, feeling hurt and taken for a fool ''I loved her like my own a-and you l-lied! Instead you let that o-other man raise her!''

"He loves her like his own! Gave her a brother an' a dog an' takes care of her! Ya could never have done tha'! Ya have yer own family! We aren' par' of i'!"

''Dont you dare!'' he screamed pushing her against the wall, flicking out a razor from his back pocket and placing it to her neck ''Say another word..s-say I wouldn't care for her..I-I dare..'' he trailed off breaking into a sob, pushing her to one side and running out of the little room.

She fell to the floor holding her neck gasping , she shook her head starting to cry and brought her knees up burying her face in them.

* * *

Sweeney Todd had re-opened his old palor above the pieshop not bothering to ask Nellie if he could, he couldn't care less. He sighed as the door opened, thinking it was another costumer, turning to only find her. His daughter. Violet Barker.

She smiled shyly. "I brough' you yer breakfas'. An' mum wan's ya t'know tha' yer ren' is due t'morrow."

He turned away, not wanting to look at her ''Thanks'' he muttered picking up a brush to begin sweeping at his barbers chair ''Well your mother can piss off..'' he muttered under his breath picking up his razors and moving them onto a table.

She frowned stepping closer. "Don' talk like tha' abou' her. She's a good mum. Does her bes' an' everythin'."

Smirking he looked into her eyes, they seemed to shine red like his. He rolled his eyes and swore under his breath as another costumer came into the shop, he looked at Violet once more before greeting his new guest and placing them into the barbers chair.

She glared at him before excusing herself and going downstairs sitting beside her father to eat. "I don' like him. He talks bad abou' mum."

The Judge smiled down at her ''He's had a bad life...he lost his wife and children, well thats what I've heard I don't know the man personally, you should be kind to him.'' He sighed and got up, tucking a newspaper under his arm ''Why don't you go and talk to him, ask about his life..might give you some idea why we should be kind to him..''

"I's ridiculous. He's an ass." she said folding her arms over her chest.

"Vi said a bad word! Vi said a bad word!" Billy exclaimed coming in from down the hall.

''Dont give me an attutide Violet May Turpin!'' he growled always using her full name when he wasn't happy with her. He sighed an picked up Billy ''Yes and she is a naughty girl for saying it..'' he told his son ''...so don't repeat it.'' He turned back to her, knowing to well that Barker was her father ''Why don't you ask to get involed with his shaving? Might be fun...''

"Why? I wan' t'bake like mum. She can' do i' ferever." she said shrugging.

Nellie walked in and smiled bringing the food over. "Why the sour mood?" she asked looking around the table.

''Just your daughter taking after you too much, and not being a kind hostess!'' sighed the Judge kissing Nellie's cheek and leaving the room getting himself ready for work.

She sighed shaking her head. "Run off t'school the both of ya." she said following him back. "I didn' tell him he could open his shop ya know."

''Your not using it for anything love, just leave him be. He didn't look very happy 'bout something this morning..'' the Judge looked at Nellie and raised his eyebrows ''..I suppose its nothing.''

She stepped closer hearing the kids leave. "Ya know wha' I wan'?" she asked smirking wrapping her arms around his neck.

''No I dont..'' he smirked pulling her onto his lap ''..looks like your gunna have to show me!'' He laughed and kissed the crook of her neck.

"I believe I wan' my husban'." she murmured straddling him and tilting her head back moaning softly unbuttoning his shirt as she did so.

''And the husband has to go to work...'' he groaned pulling her closer despite his words, kissing her harder, running his hands up the back and pulling her deeper into the booth he sat in.

"Ya can be la'e though." she murmured kissing him back moving her mouth down sucking at his neck and unbuttoning his waist coat as well.

''If I'm late anymore because of you I'm gunna get in trouble...'' he moaned and tilted his head back loving her lips on his flesh ''...but I guess today I could make up some excuse.'' His hands went to hers, helping her unbutton his coat.

She grinned moaning softly into his neck and batting his hands away pushing it all off of him running her fingers over his chest not hearing the footsteps nor the jingle of the shop's bell as someone came in.

Sweeney Todd stood in the doorway looking at the pair together, his mouth opened. She was him..that man, Judge Turpin. He shook his head moving slightly backing out of the room. His tighten his grip on the razor that would go round that mans throat, soon enough.

She heard the bell jingle as he backed out again and gasped some straightening up and biting her lip. "Maybe ya should ge' t'work love..." she said helping pull his clothes back on and straightening out her dress.

The Judge lowered his head as Sweeney Todd backed out of the room ''Poor man...'' he sighed looking up at Nellie before kissing her lips ''...yes, I should be going. Maybe tonight alright darling?'' he said standing up, gathering a pile of papers before heading out of the door.

She nodded and watched him leave before heading upstairs hesitantly opening the door to his shop. "Benjamin?" she called softly still unable to bring herself to call him by his new name.

Sweeney sat in the shadows tapping the back of his head agaisnt the wall, twisting his beloved razor around his fingers. He'd kill that man, he'd be dead soon enough. He didn't bother to look up at her as she came in, he didn't want to. He hated her with all his heart. All that love was slowly dripping away.

She bit her lip shuffling over and daintily laid a hand on his shoulder. "Ben? Ben please, I never want'd y t'fin' ou' like this...."

He hissed and took her hand, holding it for a few seconds before pushing it away. He began to tap his head harder against the wall, wanting to block all the pictures of her out of his head. Turning his head he looked at his razors, smirking at them, twisting them around.

She shook her head moving between him and the wall. "Stop all this bloody nonsense. I's ge'in' ya absolu'ely nowhere. Yer actin' like a child. An' I swear, if ya hur' him you'll haveme t'see to. He's my husban'. An' I really have fallen fer him."

He snarled, looking up at her before picking himself up from the floor and moving to sit on his barbers chair. He sighed and picked up Johanna's little toy, holding it tight in his hands. A family, a life, stolen from him because of one man.

"I mean i'. He's no' the same as he was. An' he has children now. Children tha' care a whole bloody lo' abou' him. An' me. He's go' me. Ya need t'jus' pu' all this mess behind ya an' move on." she said kneeling next to his chair brushing some dark hair from his face genlty and tilting his head up to her. "Move on Benjamin."

He shivered at her touch, the hairs standing up on the back of his neck. He didn't care what she said, half of it he wasn't listening to, he gripped the toy tighter and hissed ''He has a _child_ Mrs. Lovett.'' He hissed, the fact he had another daughter not leaving his head.

"She's practicaly his too love." she said softly. "He's been there when she was sick, when she had her hear'broken by the boy down the road. When her favori'e necklce broke. He's been there fer all her birthday's. He loves her like his own. An' she knows him as her father.''

''Oh, because I could do all that in jail!'' he snarled standing up, towering over her ''If your not forgetting he was the one who chucked me in there, the man who took me away from you, the man who you were fucking in your own shop..'' he hissed and grabbed her hair, leaning closer to her smirking.

She winced some pushing at him. "He's my husban'! An' he had no choice bu' t'sen' ya away! His han's were bloody tied in the ma'er! So don' ya dare go blamin' him fer wha' hppened to ya! I'was yer own naivety."

Pulling up by her hair he growled, he wanted to grip her apart, tear her flesh open. He moved in closer ''Send me away on a false charge..'' he whispered harshly into her ear ''..made me dig holes. Gave me this..'' he snapped pulling his top past his muscular chest to reveal a brand mark of a prisioner in his flesh.

"Ya can' blame him!" she yelled trying to pull away, scared of him for the first time in her life. "Ge' off. Yer hur'in' me." she muttered pushing at him.

Laughing he pushed her against the wall ''How weak you have become, the Nellie Lovett I knew wouldn't have put up with his..'' one hand left her hair and grabbed her face, leaning close into it, their lips almost touching.

She glared at him and sharply brought her knee up between his legs. "M'no' bloody weak. No' like yer wife." she spat pushing him away.

''The wife you were jealous of..the wife who you hated with all you heart..'' he laughed through his pain ''..the wife who's bed you fucked me in!'' he said pointing to the empty spot were his bed used to be. Screwing his eyes he tried to fight back the tears and the pain that leaked from his body. He just wanted her back, he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go.

She winced some and looked away. "Tha' was a mistake. I shouldn' have done th' ya were happy y'gether. I shouldn' have interfered. I had no righ'." she said softly

''So happy that she left me, took my baby with her..'' he sighed shutting his eyes hardly believing he was tell her this ''..all I ever wanted was you.'' He moved away and lent against his open window looking over London ''Used to think up stuff, if me and you were together were I'd take you and how we'd spend our spare time..'' he hissed shaking his head, digging his nails into the wood of the window frame.

"Ya sure bloody ooled me. Dashed righ' on up there when they came fer ya an' she'd screamed. I could'a hid ya. They migh' no' have even come on down. I jus' wan'ed ya. Bu' tha' never seemed enough t'you."

Bringing his hands to his face he sighed and slumped back into his chair ''Remember what I told you the day we met? I said I was here for you, whatever it was..I still stick to that. Even now.'' Picking back up the razor he spun it between his hands, running his fingers over its handle.

She shook her head heading for the door. "There's nuthin' ya can do tha' my husban' can'. An' m'no' leavin' him. So no. I don' need yer help with anythin'." she said turning way from him again and opened the door.

Screaming he grabbed her throat and pushed her into the barbers chair. Smirked he flicked his razor open, moving the blade in front of her eyes loving to see the fear in her eyes. Slowly he pushed the razor against her flesh trailing in along her neck lightly enough to cut into her flesh, the rubies trickling down her neck.

She gasped softly and stared up at him frightened and gripping the arms of the chair tilting her head away whimpering softly as he knicked her and shut her eyes tight, her chest heaving, and her nails digging into the chair as the drop of blood slid slowly down her milky flesh before disappearing down her dress.

''How much I want to cut your throat open pet..'' he hissed into her ear, breathing down her back making her hair stand on end. He pushed the razor deeper into her flesh yet he kept the pressure off, he smirked as he teased her with such pain. He dragged his lips away from her lips to her nose were he slowly placed a light kiss on it, sighing softly to himself.

She whimpered softly trying to lean further away from the razor as a tear slid down her cheek. "Please Ben.... don'." she pleaded softly trembling beneath him terribly.

''How much I want to see you bleed everywhere..'' he sniggered leaning in even closer. His lips were inches away from hers, softly he let his tongue trail over her upper lip ''..your so fearful pet.'' He laughed turning the blade so it was directly over her heart.

She shuddered trying to regain control of her breathing as he moved the razor over her heart. She shook her head frantically letting out a small sob. "Please...."

Growling he pulled off his top, showing a dark muscular body that was now covered in deep scars and flesh wounds from being beaten and abused over the years. ''How about I mark your pretty little chest like your darling husband done to me?'' he snapped bringing his hand up to grip her throat ''How would you like some deep scars all over your body? Or maybe this?'' he snarled turning his back to show three deep wounds that ran down his back ''Would you dear, sweet pet?''

She gasped gripping his wrist trying to speak and shake her head but finding herself incapabe until he let go and she swallowed their gasping. "N-no...he d-didn' even d-do tha'..." she said breathing heavily still.

''Oh yes he did, maybe not all of them he let his dear mates do these..'' he said pointing to the scars slashed all over him ''..but he done these..'' he said pointing to the three wounds and the brand mark on his shoulder ''..he got a nice red hot poker and pushed it deep into my flesh!'' he hissed pushing the razor back into her skin.

She shook her head more unwilling to believe he would truly do such a thing and cried out softly feeling the razor cut into her again. "Please stop...." she pleaded softly her head turned away hiding her face as more tears fell.

His eyes flashed as he snapped the razor away lurking it over her throat and kissed her on the lips, harder then he ever had before. His hand trailed down her neck as he willed himself not to wrap his fingers around her wind pipe once more.

She gasped in surprise staighting at him for a moment wincing feeling his fingers dance over the cuts and did the only thing she could, pulled him close and kissed him back.

Placing his hands on either side of the chair he licked at her blood following the trail it had madewith his tongue, hissing into her skin. His razor went to the front of her dress, were he slowly cut the laces off her corset watching them break one by one.

She gasped softly looking down. "Th-tha' cos' a pre'y penny ya know." she murmured having liked that dress and corset rather alot.

''Sure the hubby isnt out of pocket, unlike some..'' he hissed slashing off the last cords on her corset before watching her plumb breast slip out. Smirking he contiuned to follow the blood trail that grew closer and closer to her breasts.

She winced some and sighed moving to pull off the rest of her dress without wanting anymore harm to it, unaware of his staring.

''Someones filled out..'' he said rolling his tongue round his mouth looking at her body. He pulled her face to his and kissed her hard, letting his tongue roll into her mouth exploring all that he could. How he wanted to rip her flesh off her bone, how he wanted her to scream out begging him to stop.

She frowned some looking up at him before he tugged her head up and into another kiss. She laid her hands gently on his arms and started kissing him back trembling some, still thinking of what else he was to do to her.

He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her up before placing himself into the chair, pulling her on top of him. Letting his nails run up her back he clawed at her skin, ripping at whatever he could. He lowered he head and licked and her breasts, slowly trailing his tongues around her nipple.

She bit her lip and whined softly pushing closer to him to get away from his nails. "Tha' hur's." she murmured softly trembling some feeling his stiffened member pressing against her.

''Does it now?'' Sweeney hissed ''How about I give you a taste of what your other half done to me?'' suddenly he stabbed his nails into her back and slashed his teeth deep into her neck, he sniggered watching her cry out as his nails pushed further into her, feeling the blood ooze out of her.

She yelled biting her lip quickly and whimpering trying to push away trembling and crying. "S-stop i'.... he didn' do anythin'."

''He done it Nellie!'' he screamed ''He tore me apart and I stood there and took it because I thought you'd be there for me when I came back home!'' he threw her off of him and paced around the room for several minutes before taking her in his arms, crying softly into her neck.

She hissed as he through her down and wasn't sure what she should do before stiffening as he came over and sighed rubbing his back hearing him cry. "Hush love. Yer gonna be alrigh'." she said softly.

He gripped her tighter not wanting her leave him again, he brushed his tears away letting out a few stiff sobs onto her shoulder wrapping strands of her hair around his fingers ''I-I didn't do what he said I did! I-I didn't r-rape..I didn't..'' he said shaking.

"I know ya didn' love. An' he knows ya didn'. He tried t'stop i' all bu' i' was too la'e. I promise ya love. He really did try fer ya." she said holding him closer.

Shaking his head he gripped one of her hands ''I just want Johanna back..'' he sobbed as tears spilled down his face. Digging his fingers into his hair he pulled away from her and fell back into the chair, holding his daughters toy tight to his heart ''..I want you back.''

She sighed softly and glanced down at her hand and went over to his wardrobe and paced her ring there before going over and sitting on his lap. "Ya have me." she whispered softly kissing him gently holding his face in her hands.

Letting a tear fall down his face he smiled and kissed her back, running his hand to her chin softly running his cool fingertips along her jaw line ''I'm glad to hear that..'' he laughed through his sobs.

She hushed him softly and kissed him again stroking lightly down his chest her fingers trailing over his scars. "Do they hur'?"

''Some of them..'' he shrugged taking her fingers and placing it over one scar that marked across his stomach, flinching as she touched it ''..thats one of the worst.'' He shut his eyes and kissed her back, running his hands over her back ''Seems you healed up fine.''

She shook her head sadly looking at him and leaned in gently kissing over them. "I'll heal 'em fer ya love." she whispered softly kissing each and everyone she found.

He smiled and kissed the sides of her neck, flinching every now and then as her cool lips touched a painful wound. Gripping the arms of the chair and licked her breasts slowly. He'd calmed, gone from the man who wanted to grip her off to the man who's heart was slowly begining to beat again after fifteen years.

She pulled back after a moment and kissed him back slowly running her fingers through his hair and removing the rest of his clothes slowly pushing into him.

He gasped aloud and gripped the chair arms tighter, his body shaking. He had never felt such pleasure in years and it shook him. Slowly he placed his arms onto her back and ran up it, keeping his nails away from her flesh, he gripped her hips and slowly pushed deeper into her screwing up his eyes.

She buried her face in his neck gripping him tightly moving faster on top of him gripping him tightly moaning softly into his neck and moaning louder as she finally came.

He came with her as she tighten around him. He cried out feeling the pleasure tear through his body, he whimpered from pain we she'd gripped onto his broken flesh but he didn't care. Panting heavily he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head ''What am I to do..'' he whispered down to her.

"I-I have t'go... I have t'open my shop. He'll know if I don'." she said softly kissing his cheek before pulling away to slip on her dress.

He nodded and watched her dress, hissing at the mention of the Judge turning away ''Give him my best..'' he muttered rolling his eyes before getting up to kiss her once more.

She bit her lip holding her dress together since it was ripped up and turned her head so he'd kissed her cheek instead. "Will do Mr.B-Todd.''

Nodding once more Sweeney Todd began to pull on his own clothing only turning to watch her walk out the room. Quickly he ran over to the door, watching her desend down the stairs to her shop. Sighing he slumped his back agaisnt the wall, it couldn't be like this his Nellie being with the Judge. One of them had to go, and he wasn't leaving in a hurry.

She sighed softly and hurried to the bedroom quickly changing her dress and heading back out pulling fresh hot pies out and got started on more opening up her shop and immediately busy bustling about.

Lifting his razor up Sweeney smirked as a plan came into his mind. Pulling on his jacket he ran down the stairs and let himself into the pie shop, using people to hide behind. Seeing Nellie at the counter he pulled out his folder razor and snuck up behind her, gripping at her hip.

She gasped softly and looked about subtly making sure no one was watching them. "Wha' the bloody hell do ya think yer doin'?! she hissed back at him continuing to knead her dough.

''Just had a little idea that came into my head..'' he hummed taking a handful of her skirts which he slowly began to roll up, laughing softly. He kept the razor from her sight, not wanting her to see as he smirked to himself.

"I have customers!" she hissed reaching to push her skirtd back down, leaning closer to the counter away from him. "Someone could see!"

''I'll keep an eye out pet..'' he sniggered ''..its more fun when someones watching.'' He rolled up her skirts as far as he needed to and gripped at her underwear tugging them down to her knees, letting out a stiff groan as he did so.

She stiffened up more unable to fight the blush creeping up her chest and cheeks. "Knock i' off!" she whispered back at him pulling her legs together, realising her mistake as her knickers fell to the floor, blushing even more.

''Now that was your own fault!'' he giggled watching the knicker fall onto the dusty floor. Slowly he trailed his hands under her skirt, weaving his way up her leg stopping at her cunt. Smirking he pulled the razor from his sleeve and pushed its cold handle against her.

She gasped softly and bit her lip shaking her head. "D-don'... Please Ben." she whispered back to him.

''Hush pet, hush!'' he giggled pushing the razor fully into her twisting it around as he went, pushing his body agaisnt hers, breathing down her back.

She bit her lip harder whimpering softly. "I-I'll jus' take i' ou' once yer gone." she muttered.

''You do that, give the whole shop a show..'' he whispered pushing the razor into her further, laughing in her ear. He stiffened as some costumers walked over to the counter asking Mrs. Lovett for a pie. Quickly he rammed it up her more and backed away, moving to a booth, laughing to himself.

She whimpered softly and shifted some grabbing a pie and handing it to the customer biting her lip more trying to think of what to do with her knickers glancing about before kicking them over to him quickly glaring at him before setting more pies in the oven and bustling off with a hot tray walking a bit funny.

Smirking he picked up her undergarments and shoved them under his top. As she turned he stop up and left the stop, if she wanted her knickers back she'd just have to come and get them. Leaning against the wall outside he sniggered, his eyes glittering before seating himself in a dark corner of the garden, breathing in the cold air.

She bit her lip bustling about the shop busily and heading out to tend to the customers out there feeling his eyes on her as she moved about serving the greedy customers and snatching up their money with ease.

Looking around at the customers he snarled, his eyes shone red as his mind imagined them all dead with thier throats slit open, blood slipping all over the floor. He shook his head, hissing as he pulled another razor out of his jacket, flicking the blade open and facing it towards the direction of a group of men. He could imagine the blade slashing into thier windpipe, cutting deep.

She sighed heading towards the rowdy men at the back table outside, always seemed drunk whenever she came over. "Wha' can I ge' fer ya loves? How many pies'll i' be t'day?"

The one thing he hated was a druken man. Lifting his head up he watched Nellie go over to the men. He watched them laugh and point, pulling at the hem of her dress, blowing kisses at her. Slowly he stood up and moved across the wall, keeping to the shadows, his razor behind his back.

She sighed and tugged her dress away and glanced about a bit before leaning over hissing something in the man's ear and inadvertantly giving them all quiet the view down the front of her dress. She pulled away smiling as the man paled some shaking his head. "You wouldn't do that. Your just a whore."

Hissing Sweeney moved closer to the group of men, slinking up behind them, his eyes glared at Nellie as she let him look down her top. Dirty and filthy, she was his and his only. Holding his razor up he watched it shine in the dark as if it was waiting for a neck to slit.

"Now ge' ou' before I follow up on tha' threa'. An' take 'em with ya." she said gesturing to his friends. "An' I sugges' ya watch i'. Could very easily le' slip t'my husban' wha' yer tryin'." she said glaring at them before turning to deal with other customers.

Slipping out of the shadows he turned to the leader of the ramble ''Silly woman, isnt she..'' he sneered looking at Nellie. Nothing better then sucking up. The man nodded and spat onto the floor looking up at Sweeney. ''How about a shave Sir? Its free on the house..'' smiled Sweeney pulling the man to his feet and taking him upstairs. Finally, after all this time. A throat to slit.

She turned after bringing out pies and smiled seeing they were gone and made to go in for more pies but saw Sweeney leading the man upstairs and hurried after him. "! A word?" she asked giving him a look.

Rolling his eyes he turned to her, smiling at his newest guest ''What!?'' he hissed leaning close to her, holding the upper of her arm ''I'm trying to earn a bit of money here..''

She pulled her arm from him. "If you'll kin'ly excuse us sir." she said never taking her eyes from Sweeney tugging him for the door.

''Get off me!'' he snarled pulling away from her ''What the hell do you think your doing!?'' he turned his face to the man whom stood thier and smiled before telling him he'd be right back.

She shut the door behind him glaring at him. "Wha' the bloody hell do ya think yer doin'?! I know tha' look! Ya can' jus' kill him!" she hissed at him.

''His neck should be ripped open! A drunken, stupid man!'' snarled Sweeney grabbing her arms and pushing her into the wall before grabbing her skirts ''I'd like my razor back..I kind of need it..'' he smirked running his hands up her legs.

She pushed him away quickly. "We're ou' side you bloody idio'. Ge' off me. An' ya can' kill him cause then you'll ge' sen' away again!"

''Does it look like I care?'' he hissed, looking around before ripping the razor out of her. He laughed holding it up watching her liquids run off it onto the floor ''Looks like someone enjoyed that..'' he sniggered before pushing past her ''..now if you dont mind I have a nice gentleman who needs a shave!''

She glared at him and smacked him hard across the face before he could turn back to the shop. "I ha'e you." she whispered turning to go back downstairs and not go back up at all.

* * *

Sweeney Todd opened if front door, leaning agaisnt the wall watching Mrs. Lovett clean up several plates and mugs. He twisted his razor around in his hands, twisting it in the air, spinning it. How he loved to see his beloved friend shine in the sunlight.

She glanced over but said nothing to him continuing to gather the dirty dises and pile them by the sink to be washed and began sweeping up the mess that had been left behind.

Smirking Sweeney ran down the stairs only to fall all the way done them, smashing his head onto the cold floor as he did so. Turning he laughed outloud as the pain ripped through him. He spat out a tooth as the smell of ale oozed from his breath.

She looked out hearing the crash and sighed kneeling beside his head wincing. "Come on inside love. Lemme fix ya up." she said helping him up.

Holding his bloody head he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and followed her inside, his vision become slightly blurry. Screwing his eyes he pulled his hand away to look at the crimson blood that ran over his hand, sighing before waiting it drip to the floor.

She sighed and went over cleaning his head off and rinsing it with some gin and wrapped his head up kissing over the bandage. "Shouldn' be drinkin' so bloody much Sweeney."

Flinching as the gin and her hands wiped over him ''You really thought I was gunna kill him didnt you?'' he said, his words slurred. Pulling to gin bottle to him and pointed to her throat, softly running his fingers over it ''Well I didn't.. you told me not to, so I didn't!''

She rolled her eyes tugging the bottle back and swatting hs hands away. "Good. Ya don' need t'be sen' back there. Would do ya absolu'ely no good."

''Miss the weather though, least you could see the sun..and the sea, reminded me of us.'' He hissed before pulling his razor out of his pocket before smirking ''Do you know how long it took me to clean this!'' he laughed kissing her cheek.

She grimaced some pulling away shaking her head. "Knock i' off." she said corking the bottle and heading to put it up and start cleaning on the dishes.

Snarling he sat himself onto the counter ''Whats got you in such a mood?'' he hissed tucking his razor back inside his pocket before prodding his fingers into a pile of flour, twisting his finger around as the coolness of it hit his fingertips.

"Nuthin'. An' stay outta my flour." she scolded looking over at him scrubbing the dishes. "If ya wanna make yerself useful star' washin' the tables."

Rolling his eyes he jumped off the counter, flicking some flour at her before picking up a cloth and began to rub at the tables, how boring her life must be doing this. He sighed heavily and spilled water onto table, flooding it before smacking the cloth into it sending water everywhere.

She looked over and rolled her eyes going over taking the cloth. "Yer gonna leave wa'er stains doin' i' like tha'." She said scrubbing at it. "Ya don' wring i' ou' before scrubbin'. I' gives the wood time t'soak i' up instead."

Poking his tongue out at her he threw the wet cloth at her chest, smirking to himself as her top become soaked ''Ooops..'' he sniggered before picking up a bucket full of water, holding it over her head.

She gasped and threw it back at him. "Don' ya bloody dare! This isn' funny Sweeney!''

''Oh but I do dare pet, I do dare..'' he smirked before tipping the bucket up watching the cold water hit her body, making her scream as it soaked her clothes making them cling to her body. He grabbed her before she could do anything and gentally brushed his lips agaisnt hers.

She gasped softly pushing at him shaking her head pushing her hair back from her face. "Ge' off!" she exclaimed starting to shiver in the cool air.

Pushing agaisnt her he held tight onto her, pulling her to him. He held her hand only to find her ring, sighing he took it off and looked at her ''Like might of cost a pretty penny..'' he said twisting it around in his fingers ''...shame its fake.''

She pushed at him more shaking her head. "I' isn' bloody fake. I' cos' him a fortune. No' tha' tha's any of yer bloody business. Now le' me go."

''I know whether its fake, I dug up holes to get the scraps of diamonds that could be found..'' letting her go he moved to the counter and held a rolling pin over the ring ''..now if it was glass it would smash and break!''

She gasped taking her rolling pin from him. "Don' ya bloody dare! Tha's my weddin' ring!" she yelled shivering still in the cold wheather.

Snatching the rolling pin back he quickly smashed it into the ring watching the glass shatter and break all over the table ''Well, would you look at that..'' he hissed ''...its fake!'' he threw the rolling pin across the room, heading to the door before slamming it behind him and running back upstairs.

She gasped in shock looking at her ruined ring as tears stung to her eyes rubbing the bare spot on her finger. Not hearing him leave or the door open at Turpin came home with the kids, with her still shivering and dripping wet, and her ring smashed infront of her.

''Right kids, go get changed out of your dirty clothes and I'll make you a nice hot chocolate!'' smiled the Judge watching his son and daughter run off. Laughing he turned to Nellie and hugged her before frowing ''Why are you soaked through?'' he smirked kissing her neck before seeing the ring. Busted, she knew. He shook his head and stepped back ''I-I..''

She frowned turning to him. "Ya never tol' me even." she said folding her arms over her chest and trembling and blinking her eyes allowing a tear to slide down her cheeks finally.

''I had better things to spend my money on..'' he shrugged pouting his lips ''...been a waste of money if you'd of said no.'' He wouldn't lose to her. How dare she break it to begin with, how dare she.

"Be'er than a ring fer yer wife? Ya tol' me... Ya tol' me ya bough' i' special fer me. Why would ya lie? I-I believed ya!"

''Really wanna know what I spent it on?'' he hissed pushing her agaisnt the wall ''Gave it to the stupid silly Lucy to wrap her legs around me.. then I gave her some more and told her to leave or I'd kill her sweet Benjamin Barker!'' he yelled and brought his hand up before quickly pulling back to find Violet standing in the doorway.

She gasped softly holding his arms and turned her face shutting her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks more waiting for the blow.

Violet frowned hesitating in the doorway unsure what to do. "F-father, wha' are ya doin'?"

Glaring at Nellie he turned to his daughter ''Nothing sweetheart, me and your mum are just fine..'' he said walking over to her ''..don't you have homework you should be doing?'' he asked pushing her through the doorway ''Go now, before you get punished!'' he snapped when she didn't move.

She jumped some and nodded quickly. "Yes sir." she said hurrying back down the hall and into her brother's room instead locking the door.

"Don' ya threa'en her!" she yelled moving towards him. "She hasn' even done anythin'!"

''I can treat her how I want! She's my daughter and your my wife!'' he snarled wrapped his arms around her wrist, gripping tightly onto her ''You know, ever since that Todd has been here you've changed, might pay him a visit!'' he snarled pushing her to the floor before heading towards the door.

"She isn' yer daugh'er! An' leave him be! He's no' done anythin'!" she yelled knowing it wasn't the truth but he didn't exactly deserve it anyways and hurried after him slamming the door shut as he made to open it stepping between him and the door.

Grabbing her and shoving her up agianst the wall he kissed her harshly, bit hard onto her lip, watching her yelp and scream. He pulled back a slashed his hand across her face ''Now, I'm getting changed..'' he said into her ear ''...by the time I get back I want some dinner, step to it!'' he yelled before dropping her to the floor and leaving the room.

She nodded holding her cheek shutting her eyes tight and shakily got up and got started on dinner, her teeth chatering as she shivered more before throwing out the damaged ring out.

A few minutes later the Judge came back, he smelled the air looking around to find food on the table. He called for his children and sat down, picking up a pie and tucking into it. Hopefully she wouldn't find his and the childrens bags, course she wouldn't..she was too stupid for that.

She sat across from him at the table and kept her head dwon, having unpinned her hair to hide the bruise appearing on her face pushing her food on her plate more than eating it.

"Mummy. How come your all wet and you have that owwie?" Billy asked eating his food hungrily. "Ow! Violet kicked me!" he whined to his father pointing at her.

''She's fell over on the wet floor Billy..'' he said not bothering to look at his son, the son that took him and Nellie years to make ''Violet don't kick him unless you want a kick back!'' he snapped looking at his daughter, the daughter that wasn't his. He turned to Nellie ''You should wear your hair down more, Lucy did..it looked nice..'' he smirked teasing her.

She bit her lip and shut her eyes getting up from the table with her plate. "I think m'gonna turn in early. M'no' feelin' to well'' she murmured begining to scrape the food from her plate into the trash.

Making sure she'd gone he took his chance. He nodded to his children and stepped away from the table, making sure the followed.

_): anit life just'a bitch.._

_Poor Nells, I want her in my arms xD you know you love me and amy sooo much, give us a nice review and tell your mates about us. We'd lovett ya forever! This is 17 pages on word, took us yearrss! LOVE x_


	15. Chapter 15

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 15

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett/ Violet Turpin/ Billy Turpin

BellatrixBlackLovett – Sweeney Todd/ Judge Turpin

She woke up early the next morning and frowned not seeing her husband. She sighed remembering the fight and got up to get dressed. "Andrew! Can ya wake the kids fer breakfast?" she called out thinking he was reading in her shop.

Running through the street the Judge stopped and looked around him, breathing heavily. He turned and picked up his young boy before heading into a small, worn down house. It smelt and he was sure something had died in it, but it was better than nothing.

Billy frowned holding him. "it smells bad. I want mummy."

''Mummy'll be here soon!'' said the Judge hushing him, biting his lip.

Sweeney Todd moaned as he woke up, his head pounding, throwing back his covers and moving to the bowl of water on his table before throwing it over his face and rubbing it into his neck. He rolled his eyes as he heard Mrs. Lovett scream, shaking his head.

She ran through her small house yelling for her children running up the stairs into his shop beginning to panic She ran through her small house yelling for her children running up the stairs into his shop beginning to panic and cry. "Have ya s-seen Violet or Billy?"

''It's called knocking before you come in Nellie..'' he sighed shaking his head ''..and no I haven't. Thought you went out with them this morning, I heard Billy cry.''

Violet nodded looking over'' I wan' mum too! I think yer lyin' father."

Hissing the Judge leaned over her ''Your still young enough for a smack, don't you dare call me a liar!'' he snarled throwing some food at her ''She'll be here soon, she's just shutting up the shop..!''

"I don' care! Yer lyin'! Mum isn' comin'! Why did we leave?!" she yelled getting up from the table throwing the food back at him.

Nellie shook her head. "N-no... did ya see which way they wen'? Maybe they didn' ge' too far." she said hurrying back downstairs to go looking for them.

Frowning Sweeney ran down after her gripping her arm ''Nellie, what the hell is the matter?'' he hissed looking into her tear stained eyes.

The Judge snarled and smacked Violet across the face ''Dont you dare! I'll kill you if you don't shut up..'' he snarled pulling Billy to him ''..both of you!''

"I don' know! H-he's upse' with me an' now they aren' here!" she exclaimed crying more and falling into his arms. "Help me."

Violet winced, tears springing to her eyes as she covered her cheek and shut her mouth nodding. "Y-yes sir." she murmured looking down as Billy started crying. "I want Mummy!!"

''He took them!?'' he snarled pulling her close to him kissing her head ''Hush pet, I'll find them!'' he muttered pulling her face to his ''Then I'll kill him!''

The Judge hissed, putting Billy down and leaving the house, locking the door as he did. They would not be going back to her. Ever. He was the Judge and he'd have his own way!

She sniffled some leaning into him. "Wha' if he hur's 'em?" she whispered suddenly pulling away and looking around heading down the road, fuelled on at the thought of him hurting them.

Violet scooped up Billy and ran for the door, cursing and banging on it. "Help! Please! someone help!"

Snarling Sweeney flicked open his blade and ran past her, he was ready. Searching down the road he kept an eye out for any children. His pulse was quick, his breathing shaky. The Judge has taken his daughter too, his Violet. Stopped he heard cries for help, he turned and headed for a small, run down building, leaning against the window to get a better look.

Returning, drowned in ale, the Andrew Turpin as Mr. Todd peering into the window. Stepping back into the shadows he waited. Nellie couldn't be far behind; he'd get them both at the same time. Be rid of them once and for all.

She indeed came running up behind him trying to catch her breath, her skirts raised some to keep from falling. "I-is i' them? Viole'! Billy! Ya in there loves? Open the door!"

Violet cringed away with Billy seeing the barber from upstairs but quickly went to the window hearing her mother. "We can' mum! I's locked!"

''Stay away from the door!'' yelled Sweeney before slumming his shoulder into the mouldy door. He turned to Nellie and smiled, reassuring her. He shoved into the door again and again but I wouldn't move. Hissing he looked around for a key, lifting up a few old plant pots hoping he'd find it.

Laughing harshly Judge Turpin stepped forward, swinging the key in his hand ''Looking for this are we Mr. Todd?'' he smirked ''Well you are not getting it, they are my children and they're not going back with that whore!'' he pointed towards Nellie ''A little slutty whore..''

She turned sharply hearing him and moved forward trying to snatch the key from him. "She isn' yers! An' ya have no righ' lockin' 'em up! They are my kids too! No ma'er wha' the hell ya think of me."

''You sound like Lucy moaning about your silly children..'' he smirked seeing Mr. Todd flinch ''...knew her did you? Well I fucked her so hard that she couldn't stand. Then I sent her away, pity she was a nutter!'' he spat.

Screaming Sweeney pushed past Nellie and slammed the Judge up his neck. He punched him several times in the face ''How dare you! How fucking dare you do that to her!'' he pulled his razor from his back pocket and placed it to the Judge's neck, screaming into his face.

She pulled him back quickly before he could do any real harm to Turpin. "No' in fron' of the children." she whispered knowing they were watching intently. "Besides, bloody bastard doesn' deserve i' so easily." she said glaring at her husband. "I actually trusted ya. I believed ya. I-I loved ya." she said looking hurt.

''As did I, Nellie but you turned out like the rest of them.. worthless and pointless.'' He sniffed backing away from Sweeney Todd ''Beside, after a while you couldn't keep up.. if you know what I mean!'' he sniggered leaning into her, grabbing her hair.

Grabbing the Judge again Sweeney hissed ''Touch her and I will kill you, I don't care if the poor kids see you getting your throat ripped open. Might cheer them up!''

She hissed softly and pushed Sweeney more. "No. Yer no' bloody harmin' anyone in fron' o'them. They don' need t'be afraid of another bloody man in their lives." she snapped before facing Turpin. "Now gimme the damn key."

The Judge laughed and moved aside ''No, I don't think I want to..'' he laughed leaning against the wall.

He took his chance, grabbing the Judge by the neck he kicked him into a small alley. Bringing his fist down onto his face he laughed, pulling the keys from his grip. Screaming Sweeney kept punching him letting all his anger out. A single tear ran down his face, for his daughter and Lucy. Picking him up he threw him into a wall before falling to the floor, breathing heavily.

She winced allowing him to hit him in the alley way and knelt down beside him pushing hair from his eyes. "Ya alrigh' love?" she whispered softly to Sweeney taking the key from him.

Shaking Sweeney looked up and nodded, pulling himself to his feet, leaning against the wall ''Let's get them kids out, shall we pet?'' he smiled trailing a shaky hand down her cheek.

She smiled some looking up at him. "Ya sure yer alrigh'?" she asked ready to catch him if need be.

He smiled and nodded again ''Sure...I'm fine.'' He said holding onto her, slowly pushing her towards the way of the house ''Just get them out.'' He said, his voice strained, using all his effort not to go back and slit the Judge's throat open.

She nodded hesitantly leaving him and hurried over pushing hair out of her face and unlocking the door stepping in quickly hugging and kissing them both.

Snapping open his eyes, the Judge rolled over groaning to himself. Using the wall he lifted himself up and hissed feeling blood drip from his nose. Looking around he saw Sweeney leaning against the wall. He'd take his chance. Limping up behind him he grabbed a large stone and smashed it across Sweeney's head, leaving him passed out on the floor.

She didn't notice the commotion outside, crying softly holding them close and kissing Violet's cheek. "Don' worry love. I won' le' him hur' ya again. Either of ya. Ya hear me?"

Walking faster to the door he laughed ''Nighty night dear Nellie..dear children.'' He slammed the door behind them and twisted the key that was still in the lock. He pulled it out and chucked it to the floor ''Sleep tight!'' he wheezed before turning heel and walking away.

She gasped turning back banging on the door. "Ya can' bloody do this! He's yer son ya bloomin' bastard!" she yelled kicking at the door.

Sweeney wanted to wake, but he couldn't. He had no energy to. His razor, he could feel it against his chest, the blade lightly pushing into him, working its way into his flesh.

The Judge tapped and the window and waved, smirking before leaving them for good. Forever.

She muttered a curse and looked around grabbing a chair. "Now ge' away from the window loves." she said making sure they listened before shutting her eyes tight smashing the chair into the window cursing again as a piece flew back slicing her cheek.

The blade pushed deeper into him, the blood slowly leaving his body. He heard the smash and a small yelp, it had to be from Nellie. She was hurt? He needed to help her.

Billy held Violet tighter crying more. "Mummy's hurt." She looked back at him and smiled some. "M'fine love now c'mon le's ge' the two of ya through." she said helping get Violet over the broken shards before passing Billy through to her making sure she kept extra still. "Now run hold an' lock up in her room." she said climbing onto the chair to find a way to slip out without getting cut.

His breathing seemed to pick up. He was waking. Moaning he coughed and spat. Turning onto his back he slipped the blade from his skin, looking at the cut for a few moments before letting his head fall to the floor.

She managed to climb out but effectively ridded her dress and cut her leg in doing so before heading off after the kids figuring Sweeney had just gone up to his shop.

Hissing Sweeney pulled himself to his hands and knees. He coughed up a few balls of blood before lifting himself to his feet, stumbling and tripping back down the road. He stumbled a few times, holding his cut stopping the blood, another scar to add to his collection. Sighing finally reached the pie shop, breathing heavily as he lent against the door.

She was nearly to the house when someone pulled her into an alley and covered her mouth with a cloth knocking her out and dragging her away as the judge wished.

Violet came running hearing the door. "Mum?! Is tha' you?!" she asked trying to be brave for her brother.

''V-Violet..'' gasped Sweeney reaching for her, holding his stomach ''They took her!'' he screamed seeing his pet being taken away, reaching into his pocket he handed her his razor ''Take that.. use it if you must.'' He whimpered and ran off down the road after Nellie.

Violet shook her head though, easily over powering him in his weakened state and brought him in locking the door back. "Please, don' leave us. Yer injured anyways. Tha' needs healin'."

''You just look like your mother..'' he whimpered looking up at her, into her eyes. His eyes. He let her take him in before he sat in a chair, pulling back is top showing a slash mark across his stomach ''Great, another one, just what I need!''

She blushed some and smiled. "Thank ya sir. An' m'sorry bou' bein' cross with ya." she said as she began gathering supplies. "I's jus' everyone always says bad stuff bou' mum an' none of i's true."

''It's ok love..'' he muttered looking away ''..she's been kind to me over the years. I shouldn't insult her in front of you..'' he pushed back Violet's hair, getting a better look at her eyes. How they shone. Beautiful.

She smiled more up to him and wet part of the cloth in gin. "Now this is gonna sting. Mum always says i' doesn' really tha' i's jus' in yer head bu' i' really does." she warned before cleaning up his wounds.

He didn't seem to mind the pain, he couldn't really feel it, all he was focused on was this daughter, his own little girl who was standing over him, patching him up. It hurt him to think that she didn't even know who he was. Shaking his head he pulled himself ''Nellie..'' he hissed.

She pushed him back down into the chair. "M'sure ya have other injuries sir. Please, i's the leas' I could do after y helped us ge' away from Father."

''I'm fine!" he muttered ''Nellie, she needs me..'' he moaned as pain shot through him ''..please darling, if your mother knew I was talking to my daughter about such rubbish she'd laugh!'' he gasped, opening his eyes, looking at Violet.

She frowned tilting her head slightly. "M'no' yer daugh'er sir. I think ya must've hi' yer head hader than I'd though'. Should I fetch ya a doctor?"

''I knew you wouldn't believe me..'' he sighed pulling himself up, shaking his head ''No, I don't need a doctor. Though we need to police.. your mother!''

She pushed him back down again. "She'll be fine. An' of course I don'. S-she told me someone else was. Benjamin Barker."

''Yes, me..'' he whispered ''..I looked after your mother when she was beaten up by her first husband. She lost a baby, so I looked after her. I feel for her and she done the same..'' he looked away ''...she's only really told me.''

She shook her head pulling away from him. "N-no. She said he was dead. Mum wouldn' lie t'me. She wouldn'. No ma'er wha' ya say."

''I am dead. I've been in jail for fifteen years, no thanks to the Judge. I've come home to nothing; he took away my child and wife. They are gone. All I have left it your mother..''

"But... you can' be. Ya aren' nice an' kin' like she said. Neither is father. Billy's gonna be like tha' too isn' he?" she asked pulling away from him looking down frowning and thinking.

''I-I..'' he sighed, looking down at Billy who stumbled towards him, a toy in his hand ''Course he wont be, he's got his mother looking after him, she'll whip him into shape.'' He smiled looking up at her ''I best go find her..''

She shook her head looking sadly down at her brother. "Yer lyin'. He is. He's gonna be jus' like the res' of ya."

''You doubt your own mother?'' he asked, frowing and backing into his chair as Billy came towards him with his arms open. He didn't know what to do, he hadn't held a child in years. Giving a weak smile he patted Billy on the head and stood away ''I need to find Nellie!''

Billy frowned hugging his leg. "Don't go. Daddy is being mean. He's not nice anymore. Will you be my new daddy? Your nice."

Gasping and backing away from Sweeney shook his head ''I'm a rubbish dad. Look were its got me..'' he muttered heading for the door ''Look after your sister Billy..''

Violet scowled and scooped him up. "Don' worry Billy. Mum'll come back an' ge' him outta here. An' we'll move jus' like she's been tryin' t'convince father t'do. We'll go away from 'em all."

Turning his head away, hiding his hurt expression, Sweeney headed for the door before throwing his razor to Violet ''If anyone bad comes flick that open and use it!'' he hissed before leaving the shop. Running down the streets he called for his Nellie, checking in all the alleys and bins he could find.

The man that had taken her had brought her to the Judge's mansion and had her locked up in the cellar as he was told. She woke up a few hours later and frowned looking around holding her head. "Where the bloody hell am I?"

Sweeney span in circles, not knowing were to go ''Ohh were are you Nellie?'' he whimpered. Turning his eyes came to the Judge's house, it had to be him! Snarling he flicked another razor from his back pocket and ran behind the back of the house.

She looked around wincing some and sighed finding there were no windows and the door to get in was locked. She quickly backed away though hearing someone coming down the stairs, knowing it would be her husband.

''Nellie!'' gasped Sweeney running to the bars, taking her hand as she started to cry ''Hush love, hush. I'll get you out..'' he muttered, kissing her cheek before looking around the bars for a weak spot.

She shook her head pushing him away. "No, lis'en t'me. Ya have t'go t'my room. Under the bed is a sui'case full o'money. Ya have t'ge' 'em ou'. I'd bough' a house down by the sea a couple years ago. I'd never tol' him. Jus' ge' 'em ou' before ya try an' help me. Please take 'em away firs'." she begged urging him to go already.

''I'm not going away! I'm not leaving you again!'' he begged, pushing against the bars ''I have you back, it's staying that way...beside, the kids hate me.'' He grabbed her face through the bars and kissed her lips ''I'm getting you out..'' he whispered ramming into the bars.

"Please. Yer gonna hur' yerself. An' they don' ha'e ya. They are scared. An' if ya wanna help me ge' 'em outta there before they ge' taken too. I won' le' them ge' hur' Sweeney. No ma'er wha'."

''No!'' he hissed ''N-no! I'm not going without you, pet!'' lifting his razor he swung in onto the lock, snapping it in half. Laughing he pushed the door open ''That helps with being behind bars for a good few years, you learnt a bit!''

She bit her lip glancing around feeling something was wrong but started heading up with him.

Smiling he kissed her lips ''Lets get you home, to your children, shall we?'' he wrapped his arms around her before stopping, looking up.

''Well, how touching..'' smirked the Judge, holding a knife in his hand ''..but your kissing my wife. That another crime you've done ...Barker!''

She nodded moving to lead him out before gasping and glaring at Turpin. "You've been kissin' whores. Ya wanna throw yerself in jail too then? Now move i'. We're bloody leavin' already."

''I'm not Barker!'' he snarled moving in front of Nellie, holding her arms ''I'll fucking run you through if you touch her!'' he screamed, moving towards the Judge.

Lifting the knife the Judge smashed Sweeney's body into the wall, hearing his bones crunch into the cold stone. He smirked hearing Nellie scream and cry out ''How about..'' he whispered, leaning over Sweeney putting his knife to his head ''...I'll run you through!''

She shook her head shoving the Judge away moving infront of Sweeney. "Don' ya bloody dare t'hur' him. He hasn' done a damn thin' t'you. An' how can ya call him guil'y of the crimes you yer bloody self have commi'ed?!''

Smiling Sweeney took Nellie's hand ''Thank you pet..'' he whispered looking up at her.

Laughing once more the Judge pushed past Nellie, slamming her back into the wall ''No one can arrest me! Thats my job, I'm the Judge!'' moving his knife he began to slide it down Sweeney's back, re-opening the scars he made years ago ''Hurt does it?!'' he yelled into Sweeney's screaming face ''Hurt like it used to!?''

She shoved Turpin back again and kneed him shoving at him grabbing Sweeney's hand. "C'mon love! Le's ge' ya outta here!"

The Judge growled and fell the floor, hitting the head and knocking himself out, dropping his knife to the floor.

''I-I cant..'' screamed Sweeney, his flesh slashed apart, blood spill down his back ''G-go without me... go home!''

"No!" she yelled going down and taking the Judge's shirt off of him and putting it on Sweeney. "I am no' leavin' withou' ya."

Groaning Sweeney pulled himself to his feet, the blood running down his back ''Let me kill him!'' he snarled grabbing his razor ''L-let me!'' he screamed and stumbled forward, grabbing onto Nellie.

"Would ya knock i' off?! Yer bleedin' bad an' can hardly stan'. Now le's ge' ya the hell outta here!" She yelled at him pulling him up the stairs.

Nodding Sweeney stumbled up the stairs, vowing to himself that he'd get the Judge..someday. He lent on Nellie the whole way home, he couldn't remember alot, just Nellie leaning over, sitting on the back of his legs, cleaning him up as he awoke.

"Don' move Sweeney." she murmured softly holding him down gently. "This is gonna sting." she warned pouring the alcohol over his back and gently rubbing it in and cleaning it through before bandaging him up. "Jus' lay there fer a bi'."

Screwing his eyes he pulled his face into a pillow, holding the covers tight in his hands. Yet, they wernt his covers, they were hers. He was back, once again, in her bed. Sighing he turned his head as her cool fingers washed over him ''You alright pet?'' he smiled, wiping away a spot of blood from his lips.

"Don' ya worry bou' me. I'll be fine. Doesn' ma'er. Jus' as long as the three of ya are alrigh' I am too."

''Course I'm gunna worry about you..'' he strained lifting himself up and going to the mirror, looking at the bandages, sighing ''...looks like I'm stuck with these.''

"I know they aren' the bes' bu' i's the bes' I ould manage. Now ya should ge' some sleep love. We're leavin' in the mornin'."

''Leaving?'' he said, turning his head ''Were?!'' he took her hand in his and kissed her ''I can't leave...what if Lucy comes back with Johanna!'' he whimpered .

She pulled away from him shaking her head. "Ya may no be bu' we are. An' I told ya where Lucy is. Go t'her. She misses ya somethin' awful."

''I don't want her!'' he hissed ''I just want my daughter back..I'm going no where without you Nellie. I love you.'' He turned and looked in the mirror once more before sighing ''Oh and Violet didn't believe me, you told her I was dead..''

She shook her head more. "No. I-I can'. Ya have a wife an' a child. They desrve ya. So go an' fin' 'em. Both of 'em."

''No..'' he muttered ''..I hate her.'' He turned from her and sat on the edge of her bed, wrapping the covers around his shoulders ''I havn't gone through all of this too lose you, not again.''

She sighed softly and lid back down in her bed on the otherside curling up. "Good nigh' Sweeney."

Leaning over her he sighed ''What would we do Nellie? Go and move somewhere else for you to get hurt again? Look at me, im a monster.. I dream of slashing people throats open..''

"Yer righ'. So stay here an' kill people all ya wan'. We are leavin' though. Me an' the kids."

''I can never fucking win, either way.'' He growled getting off the bed and moving into Violet' room, watching her for a few moments before going to Billy's room, pulling the covers over him and stroked his blonde hair ''Don't turn out like you daddy..'' he whispered.

She curled up even more and fell to sleep holding the pillow tight and murmured his name softly drifting to sleep.

* * *

Smiling to himself Sweeney tumbled through the door, almost dropping the tray he carried, before setting it on the edge of the bed ''Nellie..'' he whispered ''...made something for you..''

She grumbled some and rolled over not wanting to deal with anything at the moment, wishing to just fall back to sleep and not wake up for awhile.

Snarling Sweeney threw the tray to the floor and walked out of the room. He sighed and lent agaisnt the wall, what was happing to them? Shaking his head he went to the bathroom, smiling as he was Billy walked up to him, his arms open.

She curled back up under the covers on her side fast asleep still unaware he was even there.

"Are you my new daddy?" he asked holding his arms up to be picked up.

Rolling his eyes Sweeney reached out and picked him up. How odd it was to be holding a child once again ''If you want me to be..'' he smiled ''..though, I'm rubbish at it. Lets get mummy up shall we?'' he asked taking him into Nellie's room.

He giggled some nodding and jumped down running off and jumping onto the bed bouncing. "Mummy! Mummy!! Wake up!" he yelled laughing.

She jumped startled and smiled some seeing him and knocked him down. "No jumpin' on my bed love."

Leaning in the doorway he pulled a sad smile. What he would give to be part of that family. He shook back his hair, pushing it out of his face, running his hand over face. He needed a shave.

She smiled and kissed Billy's head. "Ya go an' wake yer sister an' make sure ya have all ya wanna take packed up darlin'." she said sending him out and going to her wardrobe dressing and packing herself up in a suitcase.

He chuckled to himself watching her place the dress he'd got her into a bag with such care. He walked past her an collected his shaving equipment from the side before rubbing foam into his face and began work. Sighing he turned to Nellie and quickly chucked a large chunk of foam at her, laughing at her danity expression.

She gasped having been turning to grab something and wiped it off gathering a few more things to put in her bag. "Tha' isn' funny. I don' have time fer all this."

''Nellie, I want to go with you..'' he muttered looking down ''..Billy made up my mind for me. He asked me somthing that I thought no person would ever ask he again-'' he hissed as he turned his back too quickly hear some skin tear under his wrappings ''Shit!'' he muttered turning around in the mirror to sort it out.

She shook her head looking down and closing up her bag. "No. I-I jus' can' risk tha'. I know wha' ya say bu' I'm no' sure I believe ya anymore. Believin' people isn' all tha' easy anymore Sweeney. No' in these times.''

''No!'' he snarled grabbing her pushing her face to his ''I'm not leaving you again! You need me as much as I need you..please.'' He gripped her hips ''Please..don't let me do this! I cannot be on my own for another fifteen years.''

She turned her head away shaking it some whimpering and biting her lip. "Ya have a damn family. Go an' make thin's righ' with 'em. Go an' be with yer daugh'er. Johanna. Go be with yer wife . She misses ya."

''She isnt my wife!'' he screamed bringing his fist down onto the table ''She remarried! She left me and someone else is taking care of the daughter that I'll never know. A daughter who's face, after fifteen years, I cannot remember!'' he shook his head and lent his head agaisnt the wall ''Want to know what Billy asked me? He wanted me to be his new father..'' he sighed to himself ''...a father.''

"Well I'm even less of a bloody wife t'ya! I have never even been close t'bein' anythin' like tha' to ya. Ya know tha' as well as I firs' thin' on yer min' will always be Lucy. Lucy an' Johanna. They come before everthin'. I's always been tha' way. I realize tha' now."

''I-I..'' he stammered grabbing a razor ''..how dare you! How do you know what I think of! How! You don't know me at all!'' he grabbed her throat, staring into her eyes ''I try all the time with you! And everytime you push me away like im not there!''

She stared back at him a bit startled and looked over hearing a small whimper and saw Violet and Billy in the door way. "Go t'yer room. Now." she said softly trying to stay calm for their sake. Vioet bit her lip staring at her before picking up Billy taking him to her room with her doing as her mother said.

''No..'' he cried after Violet and Billy , he pushed away from Nellie and caught Violet's arm ''Please, help me! I-I didn't mean to..its just.. please!''

Violet pulled away and hurried to her room with her brother crying. "Leave her alone." Nellie said from where she'd fallen to th floor from him pushing her. "She's no' the one yer upse' with."

''Why can I not have anyone!? I dont want a wife you left me, I want you, Billy and Violet. I want to be back in your bed with you...'' he sighed shutting his eyes ''...by the seaside, our seaside.''

''I can' be tha' anymore. I can' trus' ya. Yer far from the man I fell in love with. Ya've tried t'kill me numerous times already. Ya humilia'ed me in my shop. I jus' can' do i' anymore Sweeney. No' this way. No' with you."

''Yet you still fell in love with me..'' he whispered, leaning into her, running a finger through her lacy curls ''...and I fell in love with you.'' He let a tear fall down his cheek before he lent in a kissed her ''My Nellie..''

She shook her head shutting her eyes tight determined not to cry. "Please. I can' do this." she whispered not pulling away though. "I can'..."

''My Nellie whom I'll run away with..'' he whispered letting the tear fall onto her neck as he moved in to kiss it ''..free forever!'' slowly he placed light kisses all over her, whincing when he moved too quick, but needing her love more then anything.

"No ya don'." she whispered shakily placing her hands on his chest not pushing him away or pulling them close not saying anymore, tilting her head to the side.

He dropped his hand over hers and kissed at her soft lips, trailing his tongue across them. He moaned and pulled her closer ''I'm by your side..forever!'' he whispered outloud.

She shook her head leaning into him more. "No ya won'." she whispered shaking her head again. "Ya know ya won'..."

''You just watch me.'' He sighed, pulling her towards the bedroom before throwing his little belongings into a bag ''See, yours forever..'' he whispered tilting her face towards his, kissing at her lips.

She whimpered shaking her head and making to push him away unable to bring herself to do it though, finding herself kissing him back.

Panting already he wrapped him arms around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing along her jaw and neckline. Lust in itself was a sin, but this..this time it was different. He let a few more tears splash onto her body, watching them dissapear under her clothing. How he needed her.

She whimpered again shaking her head. "S-sweeney... we can'." she murmured her words contradicting how she really felt leaning into him more.

''Hush love, don't make such predicaments..'' he pushed agaisnt her till her back finally fell onto the bed. He began to suck his way along her jaw line, running his fingers over her flesh. That pain shot through his back, but this time he didn't bother to care ''..I love you..''

She squirmed beneath him biting her lip. "No ya don'... Ya can'." she whispered pushing up to him moaning softly and starting to unbutton his shirt.

''I'd cut out my heart with my razor and give it to you..'' he groaned as her hands touched his back ''..easy pet!'' he kissed her back harder, trailing his fingers over her neck, rubbing the top of her breasts, sucking and nipping.

She nodded tilting her head pack panting softly. "Sorry." she murmured tossing his shirt away moving to unbuckle his pants.

He pushed into her hand, letting how feel how much he was growing, how much he needed her. Groaning he unlaced her corset, licking his lips with each cord he untied. How he needed her.

She shivered feeling his breath tingle over her body as he removed her clothes and she pushed his pants down. "P-please.... Please Sweeney."

Rolling down her skirts andunderwear Sweeney pushed open her legs, running his hands around her flesh before placing himself right and sliding into her in one easy movement. His eyes rolled back and his body shook, needing so much more as he began to ride her.

She gasped softly arching up to him gripping his upper arms tightly and moving with him tilting her head back more. "D-don' stop..."

Shaking his head Sweeney pushed deeper into her, causing them both to gasp and cry out. He let tears fall down his face onto her pale skin as the moved together. As one. Himself and his pet.

She moaned his name softly digging her nails into his upper arms wrapping her legs tightly around his waist pushing up to him harder.

Pain shot through him, it was almost to much to cope with, the the pleasure – this was more. He smashed into her body, pulling her towards him, gripping her. Slamming before he exploaded in pleasure as he came deep inside of her.

She gasped moaning louder moving with him and screaming out his name gripping him tighter as she came with him, finally letting her tears fall as she arched up to him more before falling back onto the bed panting heavily.

He lay next to her and pulled her into his chest, crying with her. He sniffed and wiped away the little gems that trailed down her faced ''D-dont cry, sweet one..'' he hushed through his own tears ''..hush.''

She shook her head crying harder holding him tightly. "I have t'go... I have to." she whipsered before pulling away trembling as she began to redress herself quickly.

''I'm coming with you!'' breathed Sweeney, wiping his own tears away, getting up from his bed and putting his clothes on a quickly as he could.

"Ya can'. Ya have t'fin' yer family." she murmured fixing herself up and wiping her tears away taking her bags out to the door and knocked on Violet's door. "We're gonna be la'e fer the train. Now, c'mon."

Picking up his own bags and taking a few of Billy's he shook his head ''I'm staying with you.'' He whispered before Billy came up to him calling him 'daddy' with his arms out streched before Sweeney took him into his arms ''Just be careful of the back..'' he warned the little boy, kissing his cheek, crying once more.

"Back what?" he asked as Violet pulled him to the door. "Stay away from him Billy." she warned him folloing her mother carrying her own bag and Billy's.

''No, my back! It hurts..'' he smiled before Violet tugged him away ''No! You cant just do that.. you..you. You can't!''

Nellie sighed having grabbed a few more things, stuffed them into her bags and helped them into their coats putting her own on. "C'mon you two. We are gonna miss i'." she said nudging the children out the door.

Muttering he ran after them, scooping up some bags that lay on the floor. Limping a little he trailed off with them. The sea. His lungs seemed to ache for the sea air, the warmth of the breeze on his face. Smiling he caught up with Nellie and held her hand for a little, squeezing it gentally.

She pulled her hand from his and held one bag in each hand instead glancing at Violet to make sure she had Billy alright as they approached the trainstation. She handed the man three tickets and he let them on board where they searched for a compartment.

Shaking his head he brought his own ticket and followed them. He paused and watched them slide into a compartment, they were running away. They couldn't fight back. Nellie wouldn't let him, he knew that. Sighing he pulled the bags in with him, setting it to one side and sitting down. He smiled as Billy crawled across to him on the chair before setting his head on his knee.

She pulled Billy back over beside her so he was distracted out the window as the train started moving. "Do ya bloody min'. Fin' yerself another compar'men'."

Sweeney was setting in, the killer oozing back into him. She was winding him up, snapping at him, he wouldn't take her silly behavour. His eyes seemed to flash red as he snarled at her, her shocked expression amusing him. He turned and faced the wall, he couldn't be bothered to talk to her. Silly woman.

She sighed and scooted closer to the window and scooped Billy up once he'd fallen asleep and put her feet up on Violet's side, beside her and smiled. "Go on t'sleep love. You'll be fine." she said watching her try to cover a yawn.

Flicking back some hair Sweeney looked at his daughter, hiding his face. So much like her mother. He'd said it before and he'd say it again, but her eyes..they belonged to him, his blood running through her viens. Shuffling in his chair he lent his head back, rubbing his eyes. He didn't want this. How could he of come with her? But, she had to love him. She let him follow her, let him come to her bed once more.

She smiled watching her fall asleep and sighed softly looking out the window yawning some herself as the sun set and laid her head on Billy's holding him closer as she too fell to sleep as well.

_Well, that was adventful xD Haha. Aww they had cry sex *sobs!* Review!!!! x_


	16. Chapter 16

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 16

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett/ Violet Barker

BellatrixBlackLovett – Sweeney Todd/ Coral

The sun rose and was shining in through the windows and Nellie woke up groaning and stretching out her legs waking up her kids just as the train stopped. Violet grabbed her and Billy's bags and followed her mother and brother out. Billy clutched tightly to his mothers dress yawning and rubbing his eyes as he followed her out. "I's jus' down the road loves. Then ya can both have a nap as I se'le us in an' clean up." she told them leading them down the beach heading for the small light blue cottage a little ways in.

Following her he yawned, he hadn't slept, he wanted to watch them sleep a time they couldn't hurt him or him hurt them. Looking around, the sea and the sky. They were his and Nellie's now. Turning into the garden he stopped, frowning. He swore someone was waving at him.

She come floating out of her house and walked over to them. Her eyes stopped onto Sweeney, she smirked and licked her lips. She liked the look of him, tall, dark and handsome. What else could there be. Smiling she leant over her fence, making sure to give Sweeney a good eyeful ''Well, hello loves!'' she called ''So, you brought this then? Wondered when I'd get some new..'' she bit her lips and smirked, looking at Sweeney ''..friends to play with. I'm Coral.''

Nellie had sent the kids up to claim their room and set her bags down walking over shaking her hand. "I's a pleasure t'mee' ya then. M'Nellie. Tha's a lovely li'le house ya have there yerself." she said nodding at it. Everything seemed so much happier here by the sea. She thought to herself paying Sweeney no mind and trying to ignore the lust-filled looks the woman was sending to her Sweeney. She shook her head at her thoughts. He doesn't belong to her. She doesn't want him. She would just have to keep thinking that over and over again.

''Well, its see's me through..'' she agreed looking at the house to Nellie ''..that's a nice name. And you are?'' she said pouting her lips, licking around them. She leant forward more, pushing her arms together making her breasts more full.

She was pretty. But she wasn't tasteful. He turned to her and sighed, though he took a small look at her breasts before returning to her face ''Sweeney..'' he muttered ''...Sweeney Todd.'' He looked at Nellie, he was becoming tired. His back hurt.

"Well I'll see ya aroun' then.. Coral." she said going into the small house and locked the door behind her heading upstairs and looking around her room and sighed. It was covered in thick dust and heading to the bathroom and filling up a large bucket to wash everything down and gathered the dirty sheets to wash.

Snarling Sweeney looked at Nellie before she slammed the door shut. Damn her. The bitch! He frowned and turned only to see Coral walk from her garden into his. He hissed and looked up to the window, swearing he could see Nellie looking down at him.

''Well...'' muttered Coral, tilting her head to one side ''...isn't she, nice.'' She smiled and looked at Sweeney. He was too much for her. He needed to be taught, to be tied up. She licked her lips once more and lent into him, brushing a strand of hair from his face.

She sighed and grabbed a cloth moving to the windows and glanced down at him before shaking her head and starting to scrub the windows clean attempting to distract herself from him and all that he made her feel. She couldn't be with him. She just couldn't. She would always be second best to his Lucy.

''We haven't properly introduced each other!'' piped Coral leaning into him more ''I'm Coral.'' She whispered slowly moving in a kissing him on his cheeks longer then she really needed to causing rage and anger to boil up inside Sweeney. Smirking she nodded towards her house ''Looks like she doesn't want you..'' she took his hand and began to tug towards her house ''..let's give you a nice place to..unwind.''

She glanced out and scowled seeing the woman practically throwing herself at him and opened the window to let the air in and stuck her head out leaning out. "Sweeney, ya min' comin' up an' givin' me a han'?" she called down to him not really meaning to but unable to shut her mouth and stop herself.

Turning from Coral he moved for the door. He turned to her and smirked, his eyebrows raised. As dirty as she was he didn't deny he left lust for her. He watched her scowl at Nellie before turning and going back to her own house. Sighing he let himself into the house and walked upstairs to Nellie ''What?'' he grunted leaning against the doorway ''I was talking..''

"Well i' didn' look like ya really cared fer wha' she was tellin' ya. Did ya a bloody favour. Ya should be thankful. Who knows wha' the bloody hell she wan's from ya." she said glancing at him as she continued cleaning the room from top to bottom.

''Oh, so now you're telling me who I can and cannot talk to.'' He muttered rolling his eyes ''Sweeney leave me alone, Sweeney fuck me, Sweeney go to your wife, Sweeney come back, Sweeney don't talk to her..'' he nodded and tilted his head ''You don't want me. You've made that clear enough!''

"I never bloody told ya t'touch me! I never told ya t'even come here with us! Ya did tha' all on yer own. An' if ya wanna bloody fuck her then by all means go on back ou' there. I'm no' stoppin' ya."

Snarling he pushed up against her ''Who said I wanted her?'' he said in a harsh whisper. He held the lower of her neck and ran his hands across her neckline. He smirked against her skin as he pushed him lips into her flesh, not quite kissing her..yet.

She whimpered softly reassuring herself into the wall further from him conflicted with herself. Torn between yelling and shoving him away and pulling him closer kissing him roughly before tearing at his clothes. Why did he have to make her feel this way?

Walking into her more he sighed, ran his hands along her face and pulled her lips towards his, ever so lightly kissing at them. How he hated her. How he loved her. How he needed her. He placed his fingers into her hair, pulling at her pins till her red curls fell down onto her shoulders and neck. Heaven.

She moaned softly into his mouth leaning into her touch refusing to listen to her head, telling her he was no good anymore. That she should throw him out. Instead she pulled him closer biting at his bottom lip tugging his shirt open.

How he'd play her. Keeping her on a line. Grabbing her corset he tugged it down, not bothering with the laces, till her breasts fell from them. Smirking he wrapped his mouth around them, sucking hard and deep, bringing her blood to her skin.

She moaned his name softly tangling her fingers in his hair tightly and pulling him closer breathing heavily and wrapping a leg around him pushing closer to him tilting her head back shutting her eyes giving into her desires for him and his touch.

Tease her, rip at her. The way to a woman's heart. He kissed her hard, his tongue pushing into her mouth, licking at her warm flesh. He pulled of his skirt, screaming a little as her cold fingers touched his open flesh wounds, yet he didn't care. Not anymore. It was past that. Pulling them down further he let his hands run over her long, slim legs, feeling her pulse through them. Her lust. Her needs.

She moaned into his mouth pressing closer to him still and reaching down tugging at his belt tossing it away, it landed on the bed and she shoved down his trousers and pants pulling him closer. Desperate for his touch, to feel him inside of her.

How he throbbed for her. How much he wanted to pull away, make her gag for more, yet he couldn't. He needed her, so much. He pressed himself against her, pushing her down so her head was between his legs. He smirked, he owned her. She was his and would do what he told her to.

She gasped wincing some as she fell to her knees and shook her head moving to get up. She wanted something out of it as well if they were going to do anything. Not to just fill his needs.

Shaking his head he pushed her back down before crawling onto of her, licking at her breasts and cleavage. Coral, she would've done it. He knew that for a fact. Sighing he moved closer, kissing along her body, licking down her sweaty, clammy body.

She moaned softly tangling her fingers in his dark hair again arching up to him wrapping her legs around him tightly arching up to him refusing to open her mouth and beg him to do it already.

''It's just sex..'' he snarled moving his tongue around her flesh ''..then at the end you'll just push me to one side!'' he hissed and gripped her tight, letting his finger nails run over her back. He gripped her hair and kissed her once more, harsher, deeper.

She hissed softly biting his lip hard in her own little retaliation ignoring his harsh words and squeezing her legs tighter around him gripping his shoulders tight.

''Careful!'' he growled as her legs pulled against his back tightly. He couldn't take it anymore, now he just wanted it over. Wanted to be inside her, ripping her apart. Throwing down the rest of her clothing he placed himself between her legs before slamming himself into her ''You'll just fuck me and leave!'' he snarled, holding onto her tightly.

She moaned louder arching up to him pushing him deeper and gripped his shoulders tighter digging her nails into him. No longer hearing anything he was saying, completely lost in the pleasure she was feeling.

He pushed her legs further apart and pounded into her more. He'd fuck her till she screamed his name. He'd fill her up with his spill, leaking it from her. Beat her, bite her. Screaming his brought his fist down into the wood by her side, fucking her harder and harder, his eyes rolling upwards.

She flinched some panting and moaned louder arching up to him more digging her nails into him and holding him tighter moving with him, screaming out as she came pressing her body closer to his panting.

Moaning he came after her, fucking into her hard before collapsing onto her body. He quickly kissed her before pulling out and redressing himself. This time it was his chance to pull away from her. He turned and looked at her for a few moments before sighing ''You need someone who you love..you've proved that it's not me'' he snarled before heading to the door.

She frowned panting heavily and looked up at him slightly hurt and shut her eyes letting him go and got up pulling her clothes back on and shaking her head at the newly made whole in the floor. "Tha' won' be easy t'fix." she murmured.

He stalled in the corridor, breathing heavily, and sweat dripping down him burning at his wounds. He loved her; she knew that well but she played it when she needed it. He hated her, he wanted to slash open her throat and watch her bleed in front of him. Sighing he lent against the wall before lowering himself onto the ground, shaking his head.

She quickly finished cleaning her room and gathered up the bucket of water and the dusty sheets from the bed and headed down the stairs past him to head into the basement where the washroom was.

He couldn't be bothered to run after her anymore. Groaning he picked himself up and walked back into the bedroom before lowering himself down onto Nellie's bed. Letting his eyes become heavy. He needed rest, sleep, to get away from it all.

She let the kids sleep the day away and cleaned up most of the house, hanging all the sheets to dry out in the back yard and took hers down heading up to her room and rolled her eyes shaking him. "Wake up. Yer in my room."

He yawed and looked up at her before pulling her down with him, curling up next to her warm body. Just to stay there forever, next to her body, her heart so close. He sighed and moved his body nearer to hers, breathing in her intoxicating smell that leaked from her skin.

She pulled away shaking her head untangling his arms from around her. "Wake up Sweeney."

''Why?'' he grumbled pulling a pillow over his head ''You can sleep in with me..'' he yawned and closed his eyes once more. His body seemed to shake as she pushed away. He wanted her back.

"Ge' up. I have t'pu' the shee's back on. Go sleep in the gues' room. I's no differen' from mine." she said pulling him up from her bed.

Rubbing his eyes he glared up at her ''Fine!'' he snapped pushing past her ''Fucking fine!'' he yawned once more as he left to the room, feeling the tiniest part of his heart being broken. All he wanted was to be with her once more. Letting himself into the room he fell onto the bed, not wanting to care anymore.

She sighed softly and redressed her bed and changed into her night dress letting him be as she lay down and fell to sleep.

* * *

Waking up suddenly his eyes flew open. It was just a bad dream. He looked around, his breathing harsh. He heard a voice, he knew it. It was telling him that she was there. He smiled as his eyes found her ''Nellie..'' he crooked.

"Ya were screamin' like a bloody madman. Wha's the ma'er?" she asked frowning worried about him but not wanting him to know it really.

''It was just a dream..'' he whispered ''.. the same one I had years ago, its back.'' He looked up to her, smiling ''Sorry I woke you, pet.''

She nodded some. "Jus' go back t'sleep." she murmured going out and shutting the door heading down into the kitchen instead.

Rubbing his eyes he tired to sleep, he'd spent the last ten minutes tossing and turning. Sighing he pulled his covers over him and headed downstairs too. He sat himself in front of the fire, trying to warm up his cold body that had begun to shake.

She was sitting at the table drinking. By the time he'd come down she was nearly done with the bottle and feeling more than just a bit woozy.

He shook his head seeing her. She never drank herself silly like this. Something was on her mind ''Nellie. Come on. Let's get you up to bed.'' He muttered, pulling the bottle away from her and going to pull her up.

"Ge' off." she said swatting drunkenly at him not even hitting him really and shaking her head. "Don' need yer bloody help fer anythin'."

''Well too bad, 'cos your getting it!'' he snapped before scooping her up his is arms, was it just him or did she feel lighter? Well, she hadn't eaten for the past few day, not the best way to drink around ''Look at you, doing this to yourself. What's happening to you?!'' he whispered.

"Pu' me down!" she exclaimed struggling in his grasp and shaking her head at his questions covering her ears. "M'no' lis'enin' to ya!" she yelled slurring.

Sighing he sat her down onto the sofa ''Nellie, this isn't funny. Why have you done this to yourself? Tell me..'' he grabbed her face to look at his ''..please.''

"Like you bloody care." she spat pushing him away. "Firs' bloody thin' outta yer mouth. Where's my Lucy? She didn' bloody care bou' ya like me. Bu' ya didn' think t'ask bou' me. Ya don' give a damn." she slurred more shoving at him getting up swaying.

Grabbing her he pulled her back down with ease ''Of course I care about you. What am I doing here, with you right now?'' he reassured her, placing a hand onto hers ''Now, tell what's made you like this.''

"You! You ya bloody man! Ya leave, an' come back actin' like ya bloody ha'e me fer believin' I'd foun' someone else who cares! Whether he does or no' ya could'a been happy fer me!"

''How would you feel..'' he whispered turning his head away ''..telling yourself for fifteen years that you'd come home to the woman you loved most in the world and she's with someone else.'' He breathed in ''I wrote to you..but you never wrote back. Thought you didn't want me anymore, or something had happened.''

"I never go' anythin' from ya. How would you feel if ya had t'watch the person ya bloody love go off with their wife an' baby everywhere an' only worryin' bou' her. Tellin' ya tha' they love ya before runnin' back t'tha' bloody blon'e bitch whenever she called!"

''You make me out to be so harsh. It was never like that. I never ran back to her, you made me go back. I wanted to spend time with you b-but you said to go.'' He shook his head ''You had no idea how much I wanted you. I-I ..I told Lucy I wanted a divorce..'' he muttered, looking away, holding back a sob. He told her. Finally. After all those, hard, long years.

She opened her mouth to say something but gasped doubling over emptying her stomach of all the alcohol trembling and coughing.

Blood he could stand, but vomit was different. He gagged before pulling her to her feet ''Come on, let's run you a bath..'' he wrapped his arm around her and tugged her towards the bathroom before switching the taps on and sitting her down. This last time he'd done something like this she's lost a child. How odd it felt, it was as if he was coming to know her all over again.

She groaned leaning heavily into him and gasped before leaning over again getting sick again gasping and coughing more.

''Woah, go easy now!'' he said stroking her hair and pulling over a bucket for her ''Aim for that alright pet.'' He turned and switched off the taps turning away, waiting for her to undress before sighing and making a start on it himself ''How much did you drink!?'' he asked her, pulling off her stockings.

She didn't answer falling off landing hard on the floor not even wincing letting him do what he wanted before putting the bucket to good use.

He sighed and picked her up, ripping the rest of her clothing off and pulling him close to her ''Oh Nellie, I'm sorry!'' he whispered looking down at her before scooping her up and lowering her into the hot water below her.

She groaned softly slumping into the tub resting her head back against the tub drifting between sleep and consciousness, letting him do as he pleased.

He pulled a chair next to the bath before leaning forward ''I do love you Nellie..'' he whispered before kissing her head. He reached forward and grabbed a rag gently rolling it over her skin, letting the hot water rush down her back.

She grumbled some under her breath lulled into a drunken slumber like putty in his hands letting him do as he pleased with her, in no position to object.

Dropping the rag he moved his hands onto her warm back moving them around, pushing hard into her skin. He sighed before cupping water in his hands, rubbing it into her back. The room was becoming hot, under pressure..or was it just him? He leaned forward and kissing the back of her neck, breathing out through his teeth.

She murmured his name slipping further down into the water rolling her head from him, her hair dipping into the water since it had become unpinned.

He shouldn't be doing this! He couldn't use her when she couldn't even stand. Yet, he loved her..he needed her. He lent over the bath, gripping the corners tight. His pulse quickened as he kissed her neckline once more, hot water splashing against his chin.

She sank deeper into the water completely unaware of his touch getting dangerously lower into the water.

Rolling his eyes and tutted, grabbing a towel he pulled from the water ''Come on Nells..'' he muttered pulling her into the living, setting her in front of the fire before he started to run the towel against her skin drying her.

She grumbled some lying in his arms like a doll until he gently placed her on the couch and laid there not moving except to breathe slowly, her chest heaving underneath the towel.

How easily he could pull down that towel and have her there and then. He moved towards her kissing her harder this time before shaking his head and pulling her against his chest. He didn't know what to do. Sweeney Todd was stuck.

She stirred some mumbling his name in her drunken state and turned towards him slowly opening her eyes. "Mmm. Yer han'some..." she slurred reaching out to touch him.

''Nellie..'' he said pushing her hand away ''..this isn't funny.'' He pushed some lose her from her face, tucking it behind her ear before leaning into her ''Dont ever do this again, please..'' he muttered taking in her limp body and milky eyes.

She laughed some twirling his hair. "Ya talk funny." she slurred more shifting some not realising more caring as her towel fell open.

''No. Nellie. Stop this isn't funny!'' he said pulling his head away, leaning away from her ''You need some sleep..'' he said standing up, holding out his hand to her ''..let's get you to bed. Come on.''

She laughed some falling down to the floor as he moved laughing harder. "Where we goin'?" she asked as he helped her up, her towel remaining on the floor.

Hissing he pulled her to her feet ''You're going to bed..'' he snapped ''.. that's were your going.'' He paused to look at her naked body for a few moments, her curves, her shape, her breasts it was too much. Growling and shaking his head he scooped her into his arms, taking her light weight as he headed to her room.

She gasped and giggled more stroking his jaw. "Don' I know you?" she muttered struggling a bit to get it out so he could understand. "Ya make funny soun's." she said laughing more.

''Yeah and you look funny when you like this!'' he snapped pushing her into her room ''And you do me know me, stupid!'' he threw her a nightgown and nodded to her bed ''Now, sleep.''

She gasped stumbling over and falling to the floor groaning rubbing her head. "Tha's no' very nice." she murmured slurring again.

''And you're not very nice to me either I don't know why I bother with you anymore!'' he snarled before frowning. He loved her. That was that, nothing else came between that. Sighing out loud he picked her up and pulled on her nightgown, kissing her cheek before saying ''Now, go to sleep Nellie. You need it. Your gunna feel this in the morning!''

She nodded looking at him funny and just laughed more as he left and collapsed onto the bed falling back into a drunken slumber.

He shook his head before going back into the room ''Nellie?'' he called crossing her room leaning over her ''Want me to stay tonight?'' She needed someone to look out for her tonight, he knew it, he saw the way her body screamed for attention. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her cheek, smiling down at her.

She mumbled something softly leaning into him starting to drool a bit in her sleep.

Smiling he started to pull off his clothes and let himself into her bed. Her bed. Where he belonged. He tugged her body over and lay her head onto his chest ''Nellie, why'd you run away?'' he whispered to her, stroking her hair ''I could've killed him there and then. Why stop me?''

She grumbled his name curling up to his warmth and burying her face in his neck nuzzling closer to him inhaling his scent.

Knowing he was getting nowhere with her he lay his head on top of hers, his fingers running along her back before he kissed her and pulled her closer to him, needing to feel connected with her. Shutting his eyes he began to drift away as her soft breathing sung him to sleep.

* * *

She slept peacefully through the night after that groaning as the sun shined in through her bare windows and buried her face in him without taking the moment to think of what she was doing.

Stirring in his sleep he moved her closer, wrapping and arm around her as he pulled her closer. He was tired, in pain.. no doubt his wounds would need seeing to, but for the moment laying with his sweetheart seemed much better.

She groaned pulling away after a bit rubbing her head and slowly opening her eyes gasping and pulling the sheet over herself shaking him. "Wha' the bloody hell are ya doin' in my room?"

''Wha -?'' He yawned and rubbed his eyes pulling a pillow over his face ''You were smashed out of your face last night.. weren't gunna leave you on your own.'' He muttered rolling to one side, sighing lightly.

"Well ge' ou'. This is my room. No' yers. No ma'er wha' we did las' nigh'." she said getting up wrapping the sheet around her pointing to the door swaying some.

''We didn't do anything!'' he snarled ''You were the one being the stupid little girl throwing ale down your throat!'' he pulled himself from the bed, not bothering to collect his clothing before walking out of the room. He hit the wall as he got to his bed, muttering hate words under his breath for falling onto his bed.

* * *

It was hot. Too hot. Sweeney Todd was chopping up some wood in the blazing heat. Sighing he took off his top, showing off his thick, tanned chest. He lent back and wiped the sweat from his brow. Suddenly he heard a chuckle from behind him. He turned and rolled his eyes. Coral.

''Hello love.'' She said, leaning into him ''Your all nice and sweaty sweetheart.'' She ran her hands onto his back ''And really hot too!'' she pulled a little bottle from her pocket ''You need to put some oil on, keeps your skin nice and safe.'' She turned behind Sweeney and tipped the cool liquid onto his back, rubbing it into him slowly.

Nellie woke up early and had decided to get started on breakfast while the kids were still asleep. She heard him outside chopping and rolled her eyes deciding to ignore him and continue with breakfast. She finished a little while later and started to head upstairs to wake them when he stopped. She frowned and looked out seeing that woman rubbing on her Sweeney. She narrowed her eyes and stormed out without thinking. "What the bloody hell are ya doing?"

Coral sniggered behind Sweeney before coming around him ''Oh and good morning to you too Nellie!'' She licked her lips and looked back to Sweeney ''Oh I was just putting some oil into Mr. Todd's back. He needs taking care of, no one else seems to be doing it.'' She raised her eyebrows at Nellie and leaned closer into him.

Sweeney turned away; he hated it when Nellie suddenly became all protective over him when he spoke to another woman. Coral was right; Nellie couldn't really be bothered to take care of him – not unless she needed sex. He sighed and rolled his eyes, running the little axe around his fingers.

She glared at her stepping closer to Sweeney. "I don' see how i's any of yer damn business. Now he has t'come in fer breakfas' so ge' off." she sneered tugging him towards the house gripping his arm tight.

He sighed as she pulled him along, dropping the axe to the floor before they went in. She shoved him down at the table and pushed a plate of food into him. Food. The thing he really didn't want right now. He couldn't be bothered with all this, the fighting and falling in love. It seemed so pointless. Pushing the food around his plate he sighed before placing his head into his palm.

She hesitated a moment before going up and waking up the children. She came back down and sat beside him. "M'sorry. I's yer own business if ya wanna take up with her. I shouldn' have in'erferes. I suppose I was jus' a bi' jealous. I-I promise I'll try harder nex' time." she murmured looking down at her food.

''You just don't get it Nellie? No matter how much I tell you I love you, you always turn it around.'' I sigh once more and point to the window ''Really think I want her?'' he laughed, rolling his eyes ''Please, she's just a tart.'' He stood up and chucked his untouched food into the bin before rubbing his back, his wounds still hurt him.

She sighed and let him throw away the perfectly healthy food and smiled some as the kids came down and ate with them before doing the dishes and getting ready to head into town. "Did ya need anythin' while we're ou' Sweeney?"

He looked up and shook his head. Nellie looked pretty. She'd taken the chance to dress up for the day. He sighed as he watched her leave with the children. How he missed London. How he missed the chance to grip open someone's fleshy neck.

Coral watched Nellie leave her house. Finally! She ran from her house and knocked on the door. She picked out her tiny, tight dress, the corset tight to push her breasts up to the full. This Nellie, she didn't want Sweeney. And if she did then she'd have to back off. He was hers.

They were heading down the road when Billy suddenly announced he had to go potty. They sighed but Violet offered to take him back and took his hand hurrying back to the cottage, unaware that their nosy neighbour had practically invited herself over.

Sweeney growled as he opened the door. He went to shut it but Coral pushed into it. What did she look like? Her makeup plastered onto her face like some sort of doll, her breasts about to fall out of her top. ''Go away.'' He snapped opening the door to face her ''I'm tired and want to go to sleep.''

Coral giggled and pushed her hips forward ''Well then Mr. Todd I could come in and wake you up!'' she lent up and kissed his cheek, watching him blush ''No Nellie then?'' she asked before he shook his head ''Good. Just you and me then!'' she twisted his hair around her finger, giggling to herself.

Violet narrowed her eyes and covered Billy's mouth when he opened his mouth to protest and pulled him down watching them through the fence intently. She knew her mother loved that strange man.

''Look, really, go away!'' he hissed pushing Coral away ''You really need to leave me and Nellie, for that fact, alone!'' He grabbed her arm and pulled her down the path. He really hated her; she messed up everything for him!

''Sweeney please!'' gasped Coral as he grabbed her ''She doesn't want you! She doesn't deserve you either!'' she turned and held his face ''Please!''

Violet muttered a curse and ducked lower holding Billy close not wanting to be caught waiting to see what happened.

''Mr. Todd, please!'' Coral held onto him tightly before pushing her lips into his ''You could be with me. I'd love you! She doesn't I can tell, otherwise she would've told you already.'' She yelped as he started to pull her away once more ''Darling, please! We could have a life us two!''

Anger built up inside Sweeney as her lips locked onto his ''I think you better go!'' he shouted before grabbing her once more ''I don't want a common tart like you! Piss off and leave me, Nellie and the children alone!'' He snarled before pushing her through the gate. How he wanted to put a razor to her neck.

Violet held Billy closer and stood up glancing between them and giving Billy a shove "Hurry up!" she told him as he hurried inside. She looked back over at the two adults. "I'm telling mum."

After finally getting rid of her Sweeney threw himself back inside, pacing around to let the anger seep from his body. How dare she! How could she? He sighed and rubbed his head, why was this happening? Dragging himself into the kitchen, sitting down before resting his head onto the table, waiting for his Nellie to come back home.

Billy hurried back out and they caught back up with their mother. They had lunch together and went shopping coming back home as it got dark. Nellie carried a now sleeping Billy while violet carried their things and opened the door.

Sweeney grumbled in his sleep. His mind had wondered away with him as he rested his head on the table and soon he'd fallen asleep. He seemed to hear voices, a few bangs and a woman say something but it didn't bother him, he just wanted to rest.

She'd laid Billy down and sent violet to bed coming downstairs. "Wake up already ya bloody man!"

He tugged him awake making him open his eyes and stretched. He looked up at her and sighed, he was just waiting for her to yell at him or make some sort of comment ''Fine!'' he snapped, thinking she was sending him to bed ''I'm going..I'm going..'' he made to move to his bedroom.

"No need t'bloody snap at me. I didn't do anythin' to ya." she said putting things away bustling about.

He sighed at looked at her, his arms crossed ''Have a nice time then?'' he asked, though it was never like him anymore to ask that..he was becoming too soft. Making him and her a drink he sat back down ''Nellie. Do you like me? I mean, do you still want me to be here?''

She sighed looking over at him. "I really don't know anymore Sweeney. What am I supposed to do? I can't be caring about how either of us are feeling. I have to worry about my kids."

He moved closer to her and held her cheek ''But you love me. I know you do, I love you too.'' He lent in and kissed her lips before pulling away to run a finger down her face to her neck, his fingers trailing over the light scars he'd made with his razor.

She shivered and whimpered softly shutting her eyes and turning her face away from him shaking her head some. "Don' do this Sweeney. I can' keep trustin' ya so easily. Nex' thin' I know you'll be turnin' on me like every other bloody man tha's been in my life. So jus' stop."

''I'm not like every other man pet.'' He muttered, getting up to lean over her before kissing her once more. Why was he doing this? Yes he loved her but he was Sweeney Todd! He sighed before kissing her again and again with more force and passion.

She shook her head pushing at him whimpering more before giving in and leaning into him kissing him back gripping his shirt tight.

He grabbed her and pushed her onto the table. She was his pet; he did love her with all his heart. The problem was that heart was made to kill. He leant over her and kicked along her neck and jaw line, whispering sweet nothings into her hair as his hands went to her laces which he slowly pulled apart.

She moaned softly and grabbed his hands stopping him and lacing their fingers together just kissing him more, wanting to take things slower this time. Start all over between them.

Nodding he kissed her again, sucking along her neckline. He picked her up again and pulled her the sofa, wrapping his arms around her before kissing the top of her chest ''I love you..'' he whispered into her skin wanting to finally be his.

She moaned softly and shrugged out of her heavy dress and unbuttoned his shirt leaning to him kissing him harder as she fumbled to remove his clothes.

He grumbled and turned her under him, kissing all over her body. Her hands went to his top which he quickly tore off making him groan and moved against her. How his body had ached for hers. How he wanted more.

She unbuckled his trousers and stopped holding his face and kissed him more slipping her tongue into his mouth moaning louder into him.

He moaned with her, letting his tongue wrap around hers wanting to feel the connection between them. His hands ran up her thighs as he teased and played with her warm flesh, smirking against her.

She shivered and arched up to him reaching down and unhooking her stockings and rolling them down as she bit at his lip breathing harder, straining against her corset and kicked off her boots.

Grabbing her laces he tugged them off, watching as her heaving chest finally became free. He pulled off his lower clothing, his member throbbing against her leg as he lent down as trailed his tongue around her nipples.

She gasped softly and bit her own lip tilting her head back pushing up to him as she slid down her knickers moaning his name softly, trembling for more feeling him against her thigh wanting to feel him inside her instead. "I-I love ya too..."

He laughed thankfully as those words came from her mouth. He gripped her tighter, kissed her harder as he open up her legs. He placed himself between her before sliding himself into her, crying out a little as their bodies became one. How he'd waited for her.

She gasped louder pushing up to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and groaned softly kissing him back with just as much passion.

Starting to move with her he couldn't help but smile couldn't help but laugh. He licked across her breasts, toying her with his teeth, her moans building up the pressure in his lower half as he started to move faster and deeper into her.

She shuddered squirming beneath him gripping him tighter and moaning his name louder before she screamed it out as she came arching up closer to him panting heavily.

''Oh fuck!'' he gasped as he smashed into her legs getting closer and closer. His hands clung to her tightly as he finally came into her, filling her up, moaning out her name as his body shuddered in pleasure.

She collapsed back onto the couch panting his name softly still holding tight to him tilting her head back to breath.

He lay on her chest, his breathing harsh. After a few minutes he looked up at her and smiled before kissing her lips. Maybe it was a good thing he loved her, everyone needed someone to love them back ''Nellie. Can I keep you?'' he whispered to her, wrapping his fingers around hers.

She smiled gently and kissed him back cupping his cheek and laughed softly. "I'd kill ya if ya didn' love."

''Good.'' He whispered back ''Because now I have you I won't let you go.'' He sighed and lent into her more, breathing in the smell of her warm skin ''What are we going to do with the children? They hate me enough..''

She smiled and buried her face in his neck comforted by him and sighed softly. "No they don'. Viole' is jus' difficul' an' Billy jus' looks up t'her."

''Hmm, she takes after her mother too much.'' He laughed into her skin before looking up at her ''She still doesn't believe me though. Have you not told her?'' he muttered, yawning a little as his eyes became heavy.

She shook her head sighing softly. "No love. She's too stubborn anyways. I think she knows yer righ'. Jus' doesn' wanna believe i'."

He mumbled and gripped her tighter; resting his head over her heart till his eyelids became heavy and he fell asleep to the lullaby of her racing heart.

She smiled and kissed the top of his head stroking his back and yawning before her eyes fell shut and she to drifted off to sleep.

_Well, that was fun! I kinda done a Casper with the 'Can I keep you' part but I think it's so cute! Reviews are LOVED._


	17. Chapter 17

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 17

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett/ Violet/ Billy

BellatrixBlackLovett – Sweeney Todd/ Coral

Sweeney awoke lightly as the sun shone on his face. Yawning he rolled his head to find it on Nellie's bare chest; he couldn't help but let a smile fall onto his face as he remembered last night. Slowly he got off of her and threw a blanket over her naked body before heading upstairs to get washed and changed.

She was still asleep when he woke up and grumbled some curling up on the couch murmuring his name still fast asleep in the early morning hours.

It had hit lunchtime and the children were becoming bored without their mother's attention. Sighing he went to her and gently shook her, kissing her cheek ''Wanna get some fresh air?'' he whispered to her, kissing her lips as she woke.

She smiled some and groaned stretching before gasping some as the cool air hit her and she held the blanket over herself. "Wha'? Hmm?" she asked sitting up holding the blanket around herself waking up slowly.

''Let's go out. To the beach, the children are bored out of their heads.'' He said kissing her again before going to the kitchen and returning with a cup of tea, passing it to her. Sitting down next to her he wrapped his arm around her before quickly pulling away as Violet came into the room. Yes, he and Nellie maybe together but maybe that'd scare the children..he didn't want any more of that.

Violet narrowed her eyes some at him and glanced between him and her mother before picking up her mother's tea. "She has to get dressed. I'll pack the baske' mum."

He nodded and sighed before standing up and standing by the window, looking out before groaning to see Coral waving at him ''That bloody woman!'' he hissed to Nellie. Smirking he pulled her up and kissed her in front of the window, wanting that make Coral annoyed on purpose.

She sighed watching Violet go out and stood up to go to her room and get dressed gasping some as Sweeney spun her back around to him and kissed her. "Well mornin' t'you too love."

''Morning pet.'' He muttered glancing at Coral who was pouting at him before kissing Nellie once more before picking her up, putting her onto the window seal and lowering her sheet giving Coral a good view of her bare back ''Good morning indeed.''

"Wha' are ya doin'?" she chuckled holding onto him kissing him back. "I have t''ge' dressed. An' wha' if Billy walks in love?"

He winked before locking the door and walking back over to her, pulling her sheet off even more ''What does it look like I'm doing?'' he smirked, kissing her harder and running his hands all over her back and breasts.

Coral snarled and made a face as she watched Sweeney run his hands all over Nellie. It was fine she told herself, Sweeney was just using her as a toy! He'd come running back to herself at the end of the day! She smirked having an idea spring to mind. Running from her garden she walked up to their front door, knocking and calling for them.

She gasped some unable to help kissing him back shaking her head some though. "The kids love... an' now someone's a' the bloody door." she murmured tilting her head leaning into his touch.

Smirking against her skin, his plan had worked ''Well then..'' he sniggered throwing her onto his hip, wrapping the sheet loosely around her ''..let's go and see what they want then.'' Winking he carried her out of the room, heading towards the door.

"Wha' are ya doin'?!" she exclaimed laughing and squirming out of his grip. "I can' see who i' is like this love." she laughed more shaking her head heading upstairs instead.

He shook his head and laughed before opening the door. His face curled seeing that woman on the doorstep, would she never stop? ''What do you want?'' he hissed, turning quickly to see if Nellie was coming back down ''We're busy.''

''Oh yes so busy that my Mr. Todd is running his hands all over that brat!'' she hissed back, placing her hands onto her hips.

Violet came out and set the basket by the door. "Everythin's packed up. M'gonna go check on Billy." she said glancing between the two suspiciously before heading upstairs just as her mother was coming back down in her own bathing dress holding Billy's hand. "Ready love?"

''Oh, were you lot going then?'' asked Coral looking over Sweeney seeing the children and Nellie in bathing stuff.

''Out.'' Snarled Sweeney ''To the beach, now go away!'' he shut the door before leaning onto his sighing as Nellie came up to him and touched his hand.

She raised an eyebrow and took his hand pulling Billy along. "Le's go love." Violet rolled her eyes and picked up the picnic basket and followed her mother down still not trusting Sweeney but deciding to try her best to get along with him for her mother's sake.

''That woman is really going to get it one day!'' he whispered to Nellie, pulling her closer to him before looking back to Violet smiling slightly before turning back. Maybe he was pushing it with his daughter.

Coral screamed and stomped her foot before running back into her house, pulling out the most revealing bathing suit she could find, before throwing it onto herself and moving to follow them. She wouldn't let Sweeney do this! He couldn't.

Billy didn't notice any of it skipping happily tugging on his mother chatting excitedly about the sea. "C'mon Vi!" he yelled letting go of his mother and grabbing his sister. Violet laughed some handing the basket over to her mother heading down with him.

''Give me that.'' Laughed Sweeney, grabbing the basket and putting it onto the floor before pulling Nellie round and kissing her full of the lips.

Seeing them Coral ducked past them and headed for the other side of the beach, she'd pretend to not notice them and suddenly 'bump' into them as she was walking in the sea.

She laughed wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him back smiling before knocking into him as Coral bumped into her. "Wha' the bloody hell? Don' ya know how t'walk?"

''Could say the same for you!'' Snapped Coral, turning to find Nellie ''Oh..'' she smirked to herself, putting on her little act ''It's you, what are you doing here? Never really thought you were one for a adventure Nellie.''

Rolling his eyes Sweeney grabbed Nellie, wrapping an arm around her neck, before heading off ''That bloody woman is everywhere!'' he muttered, turning to see her head after them ''Oh! Won't she just go away!?'' he snarled to his pet.

She frowned some but let it go following Sweeney. "Wha' is her bloody problem. I's no' like ya led her on or anythin'.... righ'?"

''Course I bloody anit!'' he replied, gripping Nellie's hand ''Why would I want a common tart like her when I got all I want right here?'' he smiled and kissed her cheek.

Coral had caught up with them, pushing Nellie aside and grabbing Sweeney ''Just had the perfect idea!'' she smiled, trying to catch her breath ''We could go together! All of us..have a nice day out.'' She smiled again ignoring Sweeney's shaking head.

"Are ya bloody daf'?! He doesn' give a damn bou' ya so bugger off!" she yelled shoving her away from him glaring at her.

''Come on pet.'' He muttered pulling Nellie over to him ''Look, Coral, just leave us alone or I will get pissed off.'' Turning he started to walk off towards the beach with Nellie, picking up his pace to get as far away from that woman as possible.

Sighing and crossing her arms Coral turned and headed towards the beach herself making sure she'd find them soon enough, just to annoy Nellie that little bit more.

She sighed and pulled the blanket out of the basket and spread it out sitting down stretching some. "I's actually qui'e lovely ou' ya know." she murmured.

''Hmm the and views not bad too.'' He laughed looking down at Nellie before grabbing her down to lay with him, kissing her all over. Smiling he rolled onto his stomach and started to attempt a small plait in her red hair wanting to feel closer to her then ever.

She giggled some letting him toy with her hair leaning back into him. "The view was be'er when I was lookin' a' you though dear."

''Well yes! I'm talk, dark and handsome what else is there?'' Giggling he pulled her closer, watching Billy run around after Violet, both of the soaked from paddling.

Coral blushed a blew a kiss to a man who waved at her from the beach before turning back to Sweeney. She called him name and run over to them, throwing herself to her knee's neck to him. She snarled seeing him and Nellie so close but she took no notice of it.

Nellie scoffed rolling her eyes pulling back some. "Do ya min'? I mean really. Yer star'in' t'ge' on my las' bloody nerve."

''Oh Mr. Todd look at this!'' Beamed Coral pulling out a little book from bag an opening it ''Listen to this, it's a Shakespeare sonnet..Coral is far more red then her lips' red.'' running her fingers over her lips he leaning into Sweeney ''Don't you think that just sums me up! I mean look at them.'' She pouted and leaned her lips into his face.

Snarling Sweeney grabbed her throat, ignoring Nellie's yells to him ''I said go away! Don't you get that. I don't want you..nobody wants something as common as you!'' his grip began tighter, her face becoming pale, he wanted to stop her heart there and then.

"Sweeney! Le' go of her love!" she exclaimed scooting closer again tugging at him arms. "Stop i'!"

His fingers suddenly snapped open leaving Coral to fall backwards, clutching her neck and breathing heavily. His moved backwards before standing up, rubbing his head, and headed towards the sea. His body shock, he almost killed a woman!

Coral screamed and fell back, coughing into the sand. She'd pushed her luck too much this time, she knew it. She turned to Nellie after regaining her breath and slapped her round the face ''You done that to him! I bet you did! You hurt him!''

She frowned making to get up and follow him before Coral smacked her. She gasped and held her cheek turning back to look at her. "How dare ya! I jus' saved yer bloody useless life!" she excaimed before making a fist and punching her hard in the jaw. "Go back t'the bloody hole ya crawled ou' of."

Coral's head snapped to one side, she felt warm blood trickle from her lip. She turned back to Nellie, her eyes glaring at her ''I don't care! I fucking hate you. Sweeney would be better off with me. You have no idea how much he tried for you!'' She stop up and grabbed Nellie's hair ''He'd love me more then you!"

"Ya know nuthin' abou' him ya stupid bloody bi'ch!" She yelled tackling her down and straddling her punching her more. "Leave him be!"

Turning Sweeney gasped to see the two women laying into each other. Running back to them he pulled Nellie off of Coral, holding her tight as she tried to pull away from him ''What the bloody hell are you two doing?'' he shouted looking at Coral's bloody lip and a slap mark on his pets face.

Looking to Sweeney Coral pointed to Nellie ''She fucking started it! She doesn't know how to treat you right!'' Bringing her hand up she wiped away the blood and looked at it ''Seen what she's done to me!''

She hi' me firs'! Now le' go! M'no' finished with her!" she yelled glaring at her struggling against Sweeney kicking at her. "Bloody woman needs t' learn t'min' her own damn business!"

''Nellie stop it!'' he snapped picking her up, her strength was nothing compared to his. Snarling he looked down at Coral and pulled her towards him ''Touch her again and next time I won't let go of your little neck!''

Whimpering Coral backed away, tears in her eyes. Sweeney really did love that woman! But she wouldn't give up, not yet. She scrambled to feet before picking up her stuff and running away, sobbing, back to her house.

She sighed wiping her mouth where her tooth had split her lip. "Bloody woman." she muttered wrapping her arm around Sweeney.

''Come here, let me look.'' Sighed Sweeney turning her to face him before leaning in a licking the blood off her lips before kissing her lightly ''All better.'' He smiled and pulled her closer ''Really you women! You'll be the death of me.'' He laughed and picked her up onto his back before heading down to the sea with her ''Just like old times, eh pet?'' he muttered remembering that day with her, at this very beach.

She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "We have ferever love. Jus' ferge' abou' stupid people like her. Ya have the three of us ferever."

Wading into the sea he slid her off his back, taking her hand and leading her in further ''I don't need to forget about her, she wasn't the girl in my head.'' He smiled, kissing her back ''Three? Now that with Violet I'm not too sure with. I guess she's good enough.''

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Ya be'er watch i'. She's more than good enough. So's Billy. So knock i' off."

''I know, I know!'' he laughed ''Their prefect, I was just teasing..'' he pulled her further into the water, the sea coming up to his chest ''..teasing like this.'' He muttered running his hand up her leg, rubbing her skin before diving under the water, out of her view.

She kissed him before he disappeared and bit her lip floating. "Sweeney..." she whined trying to look for him through the water.

Bursting from the water he grabbed her as she screamed and kissed her tightly before pulling her under with him. He smiled at her through the murky water before wrapping his arms around her, exploring her body all he could.

She hit his arm going under with him and kissing him back holding him tight before having to come up to breath.

Laughing as he also came up for air he ran his hands over her chest, wrapping her legs around him before kissing her lightly all over her lips ''I love you Nellie. I really do.''

She moaned softly kissing him back pressing closer to him. "I love ya too dear... bu' we gotta head back t'the blanke'. Billy looks t'be hungry." she murmured seeing Violet swatting him away.

Nodding he pulled her back through the water before wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her back over to the children, smiling seeing Billy attempting to get past his sisters grip on the food basket ''Get here you!'' he laughed picking Billy up, twisting him upside down and tickling him, loving to hear his laughter ''Let your mother and sister get food first, it's good manners!''

"Noo!!! Mum always let's me get food first! Cause I'm the littlest and Dad says so." he said laughing more struggling in his grip.

He hated hearing that little boy still call that man this 'dad', sighing he lowered Billy to the floor and turning his head to the sea, his body shivering as his body began to cool against the breeze.

She passed out plates and served everyone a sandwich and an apple before looking up at Sweeney. "Si' down."

Slumping down next to Nellie he lent back and picked at his food. Maybe Billy would grow out of it? Maybe not? He turned to Nellie and kissed her cheek, thanking her for the food ''We need to do this more often. Just maybe with less drama.'' He smiled and wiped away a crumb on the side of her mouth.

She nodded laughing some and poured everyone some tea. "Ya made delicious san'whiches Vi."

Violet smiled blushing some looking down. "Thanks mum."

''You know Violet it's scary how much you look like your mother.'' Smiled Sweeney leaning forward to her ''Luckily you have her pretty red hair.'' He moved towards his pet and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her neck before poking out his tongue to Billy who was making faces at his mother and Sweeney.

Violet rolled her eyes and finished eating as well picking up Billy grinning and running off to the water with him. "Be careful with him! He can' swim ye'!"

''I'm going to get nowhere with that girl.'' Sighed Sweeney falling back on the blanket, pulling Nellie down with him kissing the top of her head ''And Billy will be fine, if he needs help I'll go to him''

"Jus' talk with her sometime love. She'll come aroun' eventually. An' Don' worry I know she'll be careful with him. I jus' can' help bu' worry anyways."

''You know her better than I do.'' He sighed closing his eyes, taking in the smell of the salty air ''Nellie. Would you ever go back to London?'' he asked, holding one of her fingers, trailing his nails over it.

"I don' know love. Why? We only jus' go' here. Why move again? I's perfec' here." she said leaning into him.

''I don't know. You had alot back there I guess, I mean the shop.'' He rolled onto him stomach so he lent over her, twisting her hair between his fingers.

"I don' care bou' the shop. Or My husban'. I care bou' you an' the kids. H-he hur' me. More than I'd like t'admi'. I had believed him."

''I know love, I know.'' He kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek ''Don't think of him, he's gone. I'm here now pet.'' He turned hearing Violet scream but thought nothing of it ''Well she's got your gob!'' he smirked.

She frowned though and pulled away standing up shaking her head. "Somethin's no' righ'. She doesn' scream like tha' fer no reason. Do ya see 'em?" she asked squinting looking about.

''No, I don't. Maybe Billy just got water on her?'' He stopped up, cupping his hands over his eyes . He pulled away from her, heading down the beach, starting to break into a sprint as he heard Violet scream again and again.

She quickly ran off after him. "Somethin's wrong!" she called out to him not being as fast as him.

Running down he grabbed Violet, who was crying and screaming ''Vi what's wrong?'' he asked holding into her arms, looking around ''Were is Billy?!''

She ran down and frowned seeing Violet panicking and coughing up water as well pointing shakily to the water. She gasped understanding and ran in to look for him.

''Shit!'' screamed Sweeney running into the water before diving under, looking around for him. He came back up taking a breath ''Violet were about?'' he asked as she pointed by a rock. He nodded and dived back under, hearing Nellie beginning to cry and scream. Reaching out his hands he felt something brush against them. Going back up he screamed ''He's here I think!'' before diving back under.

She quickly swam towards where he was out of breath and diving under with him to help bring him up.

Pulling Billy into his arms he struggled to swim back to shore, but after a few minutes he collapsed onto the sand with the little, limp boy ''Billy.'' he cried shaking him ''Wake up!'' Tears stung his eyes before he pushed onto his chest again and again till finally Billy's eyes snapped open and he coughed up water. Crying with a smile on his face Sweeney stroked the boy's hair before pulling off his jacket and wrapping around him.

She swam back panting and pulling Billy to her crying and holding him tightly once he could breathe again. "Wha' the bloody hell is the ma'er with ya! Ya know he can' swim!" she snapped yelling at Violet. "Ya need t'bloody think fer once!"

Violet nodded sniffling as more tears fell and turned running off.

Making sure Billy and Nellie were fine he got up and ran after Violet, grabbing her shoulder ''Hey, she didn't mean it. She's just upset.'' He whispered to her, looking into her deep, dark eyes ''I know you were only looking out for him.''

She pulled away shaking her head. "Ge' off. Ya don' know anythin'! Yer no' my father an' ya don' care! Jus' go back t'where ya came from!" she yelled pulling away from him running off.

Shaking his head he went back to Nellie, scooping Billy up into his arms ''Let's head back shall we?'' he said taking off his shirt this time and placing it over Billy's cold body. He turned to see if Violet was there yet she wasn't. He'd find her later.

She nodded taking Billy back and carrying him instead. "I go' him." she murmured holding him tight and Billy curled up to her more.

* * *

They got home just after sunset. He made Billy a bath with Nellie washed him in before she put him into his bed, Sweeney gave him a few of his jackets for him to wear. Sighing he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, breathing heavily down her neck.

She sighed settling herself against him. "Have ya seen Viole'? I think I upse' her. I didn' mean t'yell a' her like tha'."

''I'll go for her now, she knows you didn't mean to yell.'' He said, kissing her head ''She's just in shock. Why don't you go to sleep? I'll be back with her soon enough..well if she doesn't kill me first!''

She sighed and let him go, settling herself on the couch instead and sipping at a glass of gin.

Violet had run into town and had met a boy. They'd had some ice cream and he calmed her down and was sitting on a bench in the park now kissing.

Walking quickly through the tiny seaside town he frowned seeing his daughter kissing some boy. He didn't know him, why was he with his daughter? Going up to them he raised his eyebrows and coughed ''Yes sorry to break up this lovely moment but your mother wants you home!'' he told her, keeping his tone firm.

She jumped some startled glaring at him. "Bugger off. I don' have t'lis'en t'you. Yer no' my father. Now ge' away from us for I call fer the police."

''Stop acting like a silly girl and get up!'' he hissed before pulling her to her feet ''I don't care if I'm not your bloody father, I'm here for your mother and she wants you home!'' He pulled her by her arm not listening to her screams to let go of her.

"Ge' off!" she yelled struggling against him looking back at the boy. "Help me!" she yelled back at him reaching out for him.

Snarling Sweeney picked her up and tucked her under his arm ''I'm in no mood for silly little games with you anymore. You just can't be bothered to get along with me.'' He turned to the lad and shook his head ''Don't touch her or it'll be the last thing you do.'' He carried her off, walking back to the house and shoving her through the front door ''Now go see your mother, she's worried!'' he shouted before going upstairs.

"I hate you!" she yelled watching him go and running up the stairs shoving past him and slamming the door to her room locking it.

Nellie frowned getting up from the kitchen table slightly drunk by that point. "Wha's all tha' abou'?"

Screaming he came back down the stairs and frowned at Nellie ''Drinking again?'' he muttered, taking her hand ''Come on, up to bed.'' Leading her upstairs he looked at Violet's door for a few seconds before leading Nellie into her room. Their room, were he began to undress.

She giggled going up with him and falling onto the bed. "Why's she yellin' a' ya?"

Violet wiped her eyes and sniffled, biting her lip climbing down her window running back to the park.

''I give up with her. She's too much, she can do what she wants now.'' He muttered lying down next to her on the bed were he began to slowly kiss her, pulling the pins from her hair so it fell down onto her shoulders.

She giggled some blowing hair from her face. "Wha' are ya on abou' love?" she asked slurring her words together.

''Nothing pet..'' he whispered leaning over her and kissing her face ''..nothing at all.'' He ran a finger over her cheek, trailing it over her chest to her arse. Smirking he licked along her corset line, moaning against her skin.

She giggled more squirming beneath him. "Tha' tickles. S'no' very nice t'be ticklin' people ya know..."

''Well you seem to be enjoying it enough.'' He smiled before moving her body onto his, pushing back her hair ''Pet..'' he muttered into her ear ''..would you ever remarry?'' he pulled her chin to his and kissed her lightly on the lips before wrapping his hands into her red locks.

She kissed him back a little sloppily nuzzling into him giggling more. "I was married? An' m'no'. Well don' see why no'. Seems righ'." she said shrugging.

He shook his head and kissed her back harder, gripping the back on her head before pushing her down so he we over the top of her. He pulled the covers off the bed and ran his hands up her legs, smirking lightly.

She murmured his name yawning. "M'tired dear...." she said starting to feel the full affects of the alcohol.

He sighed and kissed her cheek before pulling her over, throwing the covers both of them and curling up to her body ''I love you Nellie.'' He muttered leaning closer to her warm body.

"Tha's lovely." she murmured curling up to him nuzzling into his neck and drifting off into a drunken slumber.

* * *

All he could see was blood, it was everywhere, pouring from his neck and spilling onto the harsh red floor below. Someone laughed behind him yet he couldn't turn, he was chained down. He screamed for help but none came. Sobbing he saw something glistening in front of his eyes. Looking up he seeing his friend, his lovely friend, that beloved razor of his twisting in front of his eyes. It seemed to calling to him, trying to get him to turn the handle. His body twitched, sweat pouring down his skin as he screamed again.

She groaned shaking him holding her now throbbing head. "Sweeney... Sweeney... wake the bloody hell up already before ya make me sick."

He turned to the razor, it was as if his hand was being drawn to it. He had to stop making him scream again. The blood was starting to cover his face, making him unable to see anything but blood. It was seeping into his eyes, burning him making him scream and scream for it to stop. His body twisted making the covers wrap tightly around him. How he wanted it to stop!

"Sweeney! Sweeney wake up already!" she yelled louder shaking him harder. "I's a dream love!"

There was a something moving towards him, a body! The razor fell into his hand and pointed itself towards this person, who neck was now making it way towards him. He shook his head and screamed again telling it to stop, to leave him alone!

She gasped as he pulled out a razor and pointed it at her. "Sweeney! Bloody hell love! Wake up! I's a bad dream!" she yelled shaking him more. "Wake up!"

It whispered for him to kill to, it slice open its weak throat. He screamed begging it to stop, shaking his body about. He heard a woman call him, he needed to wake up! The razor pulled him forwards again, but suddenly he pulled back, screaming at it, telling it to leave him alone. Then, he woke. His eyes snapped open, sweat ran down his back and his body shook. What was happening to him?

She stumbled back nearly falling over breathing heavier holding her hand over the small knick. "Wha' the bloody hell?"

He breathed heavily, coughing as he got off the bed and fell to the floor, trying to pull himself up the wall. His clothes were soaked through and his hand was burning from his grip on his razor. He rubbed his head as tears began to pour down his cheek.

She scooted back from him shaking her head pointing to the door with her other hand. "Ge' ou'.''

He didn't take in her words, his body had gone into shook. He couldn't control his shaking body and the way his breathing was becoming harsh and laboured.

She shook her head as tears came in her eyes and slammed the door to her bathroom locking it slumping against it holding her neck tighter.

He ran after her the best he could, his legs too shaky for his own liking ''Nellie.'' He croaked as he banged onto the bathroom door ''I didn't mean..I didn't..'' he coughed again, bending over holding onto his stomach ''Please Nellie!''

She shook her head covering her face. "No. No, no, no. Ge' ou'! Go away an' don' bloody come back! Ya lied t'me!"

''How have I lied!?'' he coughed, wiping his sweaty head ''Nellie please pet. I didn't mean to hurt you! I couldn't help it!'' he sobbed remembering the dream ''Please!''

She shook her head more crying. "G-go away..." she said softly trying to stop crying.

''No!'' he screamed ''I'm not going anywhere!'' he slammed his body into the door, trying to get it open ''Nellie! Please, I didn't mean to..please!''

"Stop i'! S-stop bloody lyin'! Ya mean' to! I know ya did!"

''I'm not fucking lying!'' he screamed slamming into the door once more, breaking the lock in half. He sighed he stumbled into the room, grabbing her ''I'm sorry.'' He whispered ''I didn't know what I was bloody doing. Help me.'' he whimpered and let a small tear drift down his face.

"G-ge' off..... I d-don' trus' ya..." she said shaking her head trying to pull away. "Yer jus' like Alber'."

''Don't compare me to him!'' he hissed ''I love you more than he ever could!'' pulling her closer he held her face ''It was just a dream, if anything a really horrid dream.'' Touching her neck he ran his hands over her cut ''Did I do that?'' he asked, his eyes wide.

She whimpered and hissed as he touched over the still bleeding cut. "D-don' touch..." she said softly shaking her head trying to pull away from him more.

''I hurt you.'' He whispered, looking into her eyes ''I hurt you!'' he screamed and picked up a glass bottle before throwing it at the wall. He stopped, his eyes wide as he looked down at his hands, tiny glass fragments that were imbedded into his flesh causing little beads of blood to form ''What's happening to me?'' he whimpered.

She flinched shrinking away from him trembling. "P-please don' h-hur' me..." she said softly looking away from him.

He turned to her and shook his head ''I won't, I never will..'' he kissed her on the head lightly before leaving the room, heading downstairs and heading for the door. The beach, he needed to get away. His cave, his secret place..he couldn't trust himself.

She leaned back against the wall breathing heavily trembling. She took a moment before cleaning off the cut and heading off to make breakfast.

Running out of the house and kept going till he reached the cave. Bushing past the braches he fell to the floor, breathing against the cool floor. What had he done? He wanted to kill, to see the blood pour onto the floor. To see that body screaming in pain in front of him.

She held over her bandaged neck and called for Violet and Billy to come down for breakfast. Still shaking some as she set the food on the table.

Holding up a razor in front of his face he nicked his own throat, hissing at the pain. The pain he'd put Nellie through. Sighing he lay on his stomach and slashed the blade into the ground, ripping up the dirt leaving a small hole.

They finished with breakfast and she took them into town enrolling them into the local school.

Shaking his head he picked himself up and headed for home. He had nothing to be sorry for, it was just a dream and the end of the day and it wasn't his fault. If anything Nellie should be helping him, not pushing him away.

She had returned home and cleaned everything up from breakfast and had changed into a light sundress and put on a hat to try and save the small garden outside, forgetting to cover her cut up.

Snarling Coral potted around her own garden seeing Nellie. How she hated that woman with all her heart and soul. Pulling her hat she looked at Nellie, she seemed different. Worn. Moving closer she looked around not being able to find Sweeney anywhere near her, odd, they were always together nowadays.

She didn't notice Coral and just kept busy with the soil and planting fresh seeds and such getting a bit dirty in the process.

Coming up the path Sweeney looked at Coral for a few moments before going over to Nellie, smiling slightly seeing her covered in dirt ''Can we talk?'' he muttered, leaning over her.

"Abou' wha'? I though' ya said all ya needed to."

''Look I didn't mean to do it!'' he hissed looking behind to see Coral getting closer and closer ''I couldn't help it.''

"Ya didn' seem t'wanna talk early. Why bother tryin' now?"

''Well I'm talking now!'' he snapped before looking to Coral, his eyes shining ''Do you mind?'' he snarled at his neighbour ''I'm trying to talk to my.. my..Nellie.''

"Wha' can' even remember my name anymore? An' I don' wannna talk no more. No poin' in tyrin' t'ge' through that bloody thick head o' yers."

''No! For your information I was going to say wife!'' he snapped before looking away ''I say before I think sometimes.'' Sighing he knelt down next to her ''Nellie, I didn't mean to. Maybe we can just hide my razors next time? So I can't do that.'' He said, running his hand along her cut.

She shook her head pushing his hand away. "Don' bloody touch me. Ya do wha' ya please with yer precious razors an' leave me outta i'."

''Whatever Nellie. Don't say I didn't try!'' he snarled before getting up and going to bed. He stay awake for a few minutes, scared of what might happen if he slept again. Shrugging he finally fell asleep till his vision turned red once more.

She sighed and let him go slumping into the soil leaning against the fence frustrated with it all.

Frowning Coral came over slowly, looking up at Sweeney's window ''What's the matter with him?'' she asked looking over to Nellie.

"I don' even bloody know. An' I don' wanna talk abou' i' so jus' ferge' i'." she muttered brushing back a curl leaving another smear of dirt behind.

''Ok, ok. Just asking.'' Muttered Coral, looking down at Nellie as she leaned against the fence ''You've got dirt love.'' Bringing her finger down she wiped the smug off her face and neck before frowning, seeing the cut ''How'd you get that?''

She raised an eyebrow and stood up as well brushing dirt from her dress. "He did i'. In his sleep." she said shaking her head laughing bitterly. "Even in his bloody sleep the man wan's t'kill me."

''In his sleep!?'' exclaimed Coral, her face scrunched, dropping her tools to the floor ''How the bloody hell did he do that?''

"I was tryin' t'wake him. Was havin' a bad dream. Bu' instead I ge' a bloody razor t'my throa'. Again. Tha' seems t'be all I ever ge' from him anymore."

''What your to say he's done it before?'' Coral whispered looking up to Sweeney's window ''Bad dreams you say. I used to get them. Not nice. Screamed the house down I did.'' Pouting she screwed her eyes listening to Nellie's last comment ''I doubt that. He loves you. I can see it.''

"He pu's tha' thin' t'my neck nearly all the time. Par' of a daily thin' ya know? Wake up, make breakfas', ge' slammed agains' the bloody wall an' a razor a' my throa'."

''I'm sure he don't mean it. I mean is he all there? Maybe his dreams..what if their bad?'' Suggested Coral, picking some dirt from her nails, sighing contently.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms leaning over the fence looking ou at the sea. "Nuthin' will ever be the same is all. No' like i' used t'be."

''You know each other well then?'' asked Coral trailing her lips over her fingers making sure no lipstick had wondered off them. Turning she too looked at the sea ''Why don't you just ask him? Ask him what's going on. Ask 'bout his dreams.''

"I've known him too long ya could say. An' too well. I'm pre'y sure I know wha' they are. A'leas' these new ones o' his."

''Look Nellie, you've got a man up there that really loves you. More than I can say, he doesn't want me, I can see that now. And you know him, I know it. If you've been with him for that long. How long you been together? Ten years? 4 years?''

"He's never really been mine. Bu' I took him anyways. Bloody wife of his had him wrapped aroun' her finger though. Silly li'le ni'. She was no good fer him."

''My, my Nellie.'' Laughed Coral, patting her on the shoulder ''Well looks like you got yourself a good one then. I never really thought you'd be the person to do that!.'' Sighing lightly she bit her lip ''What happened the wife?''

Upstairs Sweeney rolled back and forth in his bed. That dream was seeping back into his mind. His vision turning into that same blood red as before. The same little light heading towards him, making him yelp a little, knowing what was to come next.

"Mmm. I doub' ya'd think me capable ofmany thin's I've done." she murmured turning to look at her again. "She lef'. He go' sen' off t'prison on false charges an' she lef' with his daugh'er. Married herself a butcher."

''Well, what a story.'' Sighed Coral biting on a nail ''Poor Mr. Todd. No wonder why he's like that.''

Shaking his head Sweeney gripped onto the bed sheets, that body back in front of his eyes. Screaming he rolled over, trying to back away from the razor that was hovering in front of his hands. How he wanted to stop, he could try maybe if he screamed louder and louder, begging it to go away.

She nodded some flicking her eyes up to her swatting her hand from her mouth. "Don' bi'e yer bloody nails. I's no good fer ya." she said smiling some.

Smirking slyly Coral put her fingers back into her mouth ''Make me.'' She teased before hearing a scream, looking up to Sweeney's window ''He alright? What the matter!?''

She laughed some and rolled her eyes hitting her hand away before sighing looking up. "Probably jus' still upse'."

'' I guess. Got alot on his plate perhaps.'' Pouting she licked her teeth before hitting Nellie back ''Hey! Their my nails to bite misses!''

"Well knock i' off. An' don' hi' me." she said laughing again pushing her lightly.

''Well don't hit me then!'' Squealed Coral, shoving her back before grabbing a handful of soil and rubbing it into Nellie's corset ''Oops, I slipped! What a shame.''

She gasped looking down and looked back up at her grinning wickedly. "Oh ya call tha' slippin' hmm?" she mused grabbing her watering can and dumping it over Coral's head.

Gasping Coral pushed back the hair that was stuck to her face before grabbing another handful of soil and throwing it at Nellie, squealing before grabbing her hose on the floor ''Say you're sorry, or else!'' she smirked, winking lightly.

She yelped as well laughing more and rolled her eyes looking back for her own watering hose but mentally cursing seeing it still tied up. "You'll have t'make me."

"I bloody will love!'' Laughed Coral as she turned on the water, watching it fall all over Nellie. Licking her lips she climbed over the fence before grabbing her neighbour round the waist and tackling her into the mud.

She yelled laughing as they fell into the mud and rolled them over pinning her down smearing mud over her chest.

Squealing she too grabbed a large handful of mud before throwing it into Nellie's hair, smirking to herself before biting her on the arm ''Oh, now look what you made me do!'' she laughed, poking out her tongue.

"Ow!" she yelped raising an eyebrow leaning over tugging her sleeve down and biting her shoulder. "See wha' ya made me do?"

Grabbing Nellie, Coral leaning over her, chest heaving as she smirked gently before frowning. This wasn't like her at all, not one bit. Some of her hair feel from her head before falling onto Nellie's chest as she leant down and bit into her neck, hardly knowing what she was doing.

She gasped softly freezing up some and shut her eyes tilting her head back holding her closer not knowing what was coming over her and not caring.

Whimpering Coral slowly pushed her lips against Nellie's flesh before gasping and pulling back ''I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.. I-I..'' shaking her head she leant back in and crushing her lips into her neighbours.

She gasped finding herself kissing her back and tangling a hand in her now muddied locks holding her in place.

Whimpering and shaking her body Coral grabbed Nellie's arms before pulling back, her eyes wide ''What are you doing to me? I'm suppose to hate you!'' she whispered before going back down, biting at Nellie's lips feeling herself push her body against Nellie more.

"Me? I didn't do anything. You did!" She exclaimed before kissing her back again and pushing up to her moaning.

She ran up her hands, letting them rest on her chest. She looked down for a brief moment before sucking along the top of her breasts, pulling Nellie closer to her warm, wet lips.

Nellie gasped softly and arched her back pressing closer suddenly flipping them and kissing her harder.

Digging her nails into the dirt Coral whimpered. She wanted more but this couldn't happen. It was wrong, disgusting, yet still she pushed her lips back against Nellie's whispering for more as her hands ran to the laces on her corset.

She too ignored the voice in her head pestering her to stop and wiped the mud from her kissing and sucking along her neck and to the tops of her breasts.

Snapping her eyes open Coral shock her head and pushed Nellie off her ''No! This is wrong. I shouldn't have kissed you to begin with.'' She whimpered, standing up and backing away.

She groaned landing back in the mud staring up at her. "I didn't see ya bloody complaining when ya said more."

''I-I shouldn't of, it was wrong. You have Mr. Todd.'' She muttered stepping back more before brushing the dirt off her dress looking at Nellie with guilt and lust in her eyes.

She stood up as well moving closer to her. "I didn't exactly go pushing ya away ya know."

''Nellie please.'' She muttered pushing her hands out in front of her wanting to stop herself from getting close to her neighbour. She wouldn't hold back that she wanted to kiss her again and again but Nellie was suppose to be with Sweeney. It had to be that way, it had to!

"Dont bloody Nellie please me. He doesn't have t'know."

''No, please. I'm all muddy and soaked through. I'm freezing.'' She whispered as Nellie grew closer to her shaking body, gripping round her stomach feeling sick that she wanted more from this dark, passionate woman.

"Me too. Can't very well go in looking like this. Better go t'yer place and clean up hmm?"She said pressing closer.

Biting her lip and nodding Coral sighed and began to walk back to hers knowing that she couldn't win with Nellie nor the urge that she wanted more from her, wanting to feel her breath against her skin, making her hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

She followed her pushing away her guilt only knowing she wanted her.

Going through the front door Coral stood for a moment before turning to Nellie ''I-I don't know what to do..'' she whispered, lowering her head ''..show me.''

"Me either. Let's just clean up love."

Nodding Coral went to her kitchen and began to rub off all the dirt she could from her dress and hair before turning to Nellie ''I need to clean my hair.'' She muttered before heading upstairs to run a bath.

She followed her up and helped her get the water going before undressing.

Coral blushed slightly as she felt Nellie's eyes watching her body as she got undressed. She'd never really thought anything of her body, she hated it. It had been abused by men in the past and the deep scar up her leg told the whole story.

She frowned some slipping her own dress down revealing her own scars. She stepped closer gently touching Coral's scar.

''No, don't touch it.'' Whimpered Coral backing away into the bath ''I don't want anyone to touch it, it's horrid.''

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything. What happened?" she asked softly following her in.

''Nothing, it's nothing.'' Muttered Coral looking up to Nellie as she too got in that bath, taking in her body ''I don't wanna talk about it.''

"Ya don't have to. Dont worry. Just relax." She murmured sliding over pressing into her.

Coral shut her eyes tight feeling Nellie's naked body being pressed against hers. Whimpering she looked up at her ''I don't know what to do.'' She whispered, plead in her eyes.

"Me either love." She murmured looking down and slowly leaning in kissing her.

Leaning up Coral kissed her back, bringing a shaky hand up and placing in onto Nellie's hip. Her lips trembled as she felt her chest against her neighbour making her crave for more.

She moaned softly slipping her tongue into her mouth and slowly bringing a hand up cupping her breast gently.

Gasping lightly Coral let her own tongue wrap around Nellie's before letting her nails trail over her back to rim of her breasts before pulling her hand away looking at the scars on her back ''How'd you get them?''

''My first husband.'' She whispered kissing along her neck not wanting her to see the pain in her eyes remembering it.

''Yours too, huh?'' Muttered Coral, placing her fingers onto the back of her own leg before tilting her head to once side, letting a moan exit her mouth.

"Mmm. Ya don't wanna know. Trust me." She said sucking lightly kneading her breast.

''No, I don't. It brings it all back.'' She sighed before closing her eyes at Nellie's touch, finally letting it get to her, making her feel alive. Gagging for more she crept under more before kissing around Nellie's nipples, tightly gripping onto her back.

She gasped moaning softly and arching her back pressing closer shuddering. "Bloody hell..."

Shaking her head and pulling away tears welled in Coral's eyes ''I-I can't!'' she whimpered looking away ''I don't know what to do..I've never done anything like this.''

"Shh. Hush love." she said softly leaning down and kissing her again rubbing her side instead slowly going lower.

Gasping Coral gripped tightly onto each side bath. She was scared and frightened, this was too much for her, her sex life in the past had been one she wanted to forget and this was bringing it all back.

She kissed her cheek gently. "I won' hur' ya love. I promise. I know wha' i's like." she whispered gently rubbing her thigh.

"Yeah but you've found one that loves you this time!'' she moaned feeling her body ache for more, no matter how much she wanted it to stop. Shaking her head she kissed along Nellie's collar bone.

"Shhh. Close yer eyes love." she said softly kissing her lightly and trailing kisses slowly down between her breasts and pulling her legs up some dipping her head under the water and licking her gently.

Screaming lightly Coral screwed up her eyes and dug into Nellie's back. Pleasure and fright ripped through her body feeling this woman's tongue against her warm, bare flesh making her eyes full it tears under her eyelids.

She rubbed her sides gently trying to soothe and reassure her as she slowly slid her tongue in swirling it gently.

''Oh God Nellie..'' groaned Coral as she began to relax a little under her touch. Maybe this woman wouldn't harm her like so many before? She panted lightly before letting her hands trail over Nellie's breasts, gripping them tightly as she tighten her lower half.

She moaned softly into her and brought her head up to breath from the water, slipping a hand down. "H-how long's i' been?" she asked softly.

''I don't know. About six months I-I guess..'' she whimpered remembering her last husband and his harsh ways with her.

"I' migh' hur' a bi' love. Only a li'le." she said gently leaning up and kissing her as she carefully pushed two fingers inside of her. 

She cried out a little, trying for a few moments to pull back for a few moments ''No, stop please. It hurts!'' she breathed heavily knowing Nellie wouldn't back down but that didn't stop her from grabbing her hand, trying to force it away.

"I know love. I know. I's only fer a bi'. I promise." she said soothingly moving her fingers slowly wanting her to get used to the feelings again.

Screwing her eyes she held Nellie close, her breathing ragged as she tried to calm down. After a few minutes her body relaxed and she could swear the pain was sweeping away for the moment.

"See? Isn' tha' be'er love?" she whispered kissing her neck slowly adding a third finger rubbing her thumb against her clit gently.

Nodding and biting her lip Coral looked up ''Just please don't hurt me, please.'' she whimpered gently holding Nellie's arm.

"Never." she murmured kissing her again not stopping and kissing down her body replacing her thumb with her mouth sucking on her gently as she moved her fingers faster.

Hissing Coral couldn't help but start to move her hips with Nellie's fingers. She stung, yes, but she'd never felt anything like this before. Nellie was gentle and kind, yet a little more forward then she. Groaning she let go of the bath side to tangle her hands in her neighbours hair, gripping it tightly.

She moaned into her more gently caressing her from the inside moving them gently but faster rubbing up against the small bump inside of her that she knew the woman would enjoy.

Bringing her legs around Nellie Coral tilted back her head, her hair sticking to her back with a mixture of sweat and water. Gasping lightly Coral ran her hands down to Nellie's breasts before pulling back and settling them onto her back instead. She blushed with embarrassment not knowing what to do as she looked down at Nellie.

She patted her leg with her free hand rubbing along it gently and not stopping, only slightly surprised to be enveloped by the woman's legs but didn't stop, swirling her tongue around her clit pushing her fingers in deeper.

Not being able to take it anymore Coral pushed Nellie away and leant over her, rubbing her hands along the inside of her legs and moved her head to lick along her jaw line, neck then collar bone before whimpering and pulling back ''I-I can't Tom..please.'' she whimpered out to her husband.

She gasped for air frowning and leaned back against the other side of the tub and frowned even more hearing Tom's name. "Wha'? M'no' him love. I-I know abou' him too. He made himself comfor'able in my house fer awhile." she admitted softly still breathing heavily feeling oddly unsatisfied that she hadn't pleased Coral.

''Y-you knew my husband?'' Coral said, her lip trembling ''He..he didn't hurt you, did he?'' Her hand went to the back of her leg before touching her scar ''He didn't do anything?''

"Nuthin' my own husban' hadn' done." she murmured shrugging looking down and away from her. "Looks like tha's jus' how i' is fer me. An-an' now Sweeney..."

"No..'' muttered Coral leaning in to Nellie and kissing her on the lips, locking on tight ''Me and you both need someone we deserve, I'm fed up of being scared that he'll come back.'' She ran her nails up Nellie's arms before wrapping her legs around Nellie's waist.

She looked up at her a bit surprised but smiled kissing her back and sucking lightly on her lip moving her hand back down between her thighs sliding two fingers into her again easily.

Gasping Coral went down and licking at Nellie's breasts, sucking her nipples between her teeth, nipping lightly at them. Looking up she smirked before kissing Nellie on the lips before biting at them, letting her own fingers trail down her.

She bit her lip arching up to her and smiling kissing coral back moaning softly into her mouth spreading her legs.

She stopped in between her thighs and looked up ''If I-I do it wrong then I'm sorry.'' She whispered before kissing Nellie then sliding a finger into her, gasping slightly.

She shook her head gasping and pushing up to Coral pumping her own fingers in and out of the woman moaning her name shuddering.

Coral bit her lip for a few moments, trying to hold back a yelp as Nellie's fingers hit a tender spot. Looking up she put on a smile before beginning to move her fingers deeper and faster into Nellie's flesh, adding one finger after the other.

She groaned softly arching up to her shuddering and leaning up kissing her again slowly.

Moving Coral licked down Nellie's stomach, lightly kissing over a few dotted scars, shoving her fingers in deeper feeling Nellie's flesh tighten around her.

She bit her lip moaning her name again rubbing her harder with her thumb and pushing her fingers in deeper.

Suddenly Coral screamed throwing back her head and throwing her fingers faster into Nellie as she finally came around Nellie's fingers, her inners pulsing in pleasure.

She moaned her name more crying out Coral's name as she came with her pushing her fingers deeper and burying her face in her neighbour's neck panting heavily.

Whimpering Coral leaned back for a few moments before pushing her away ''I think I'm gunna be sick!'' cupping her mouth she jumped from the bath, shoving her head down the toilet before gagging. Maybe the pleasure and excitement was more then she could handle?

She gasped and winced hitting her head on the other end of the tub and got out holding Corals hair from her face and rubbing her back gently.

''I'm sorry.'' Coughed Coral as she emptied her stomach content before pulling back and wiping her mouth ''I-I didn't mean to..what the bloody hell happened?'' she whispered looking up to Nellie ''Sorry, did I hurt you?''

"No need t' go bein' sorry. M'fine an' so are you. Righ'? Be'er actually clean up though. Still a bi' muddy." she said smiling some hoping to lighten the mood and helped her to stand back up.

Nodding and smiling Coral pulled herself up with Nellie's help ''Did I do it right? I didn't hurt you?'' she sighed and looked down ''I never really had a say with what Tom wanted.''

She smiled more laughing some. "I'd say tha' was a fair bi' more than ok love." she said winking and smirking. "An' don' ya worry bou' him. He ain' here an' ya don' have t'lis'en t'no one. He won' be hur'in' ya an' neither will I."

''I'm so scared he'll come back Nellie. At the end of the day I'm still married to him.'' Tears welled in her eyes ''What if he hurts me again?'' she whimper, holding onto her hair ''I guess that's why I went for Mr. Todd, someone who's bigger then Tom. I got you instead though, didn't I.'' Smiling Coral looked up and kissed Nellie's cheek.

She laughed softly and smiled squeezing her hand. "Don' think on i'. Tom won' be a bother fer ya love. I promise ya. Tha' bastards jus' lucky I hadn' killed him."

''I wish you did.'' Sighed Coral looking out of the window ''I thought he loved me. Their all the same I guess, lying arseholes!'' Shrugging she moved and picked up a cloth before she started scrubbing herself clean, grabbing a towel off the side and wrapping it round her and heading towards her bedroom.

Nellie sighed softly thinking herself the very same thing as she washed all the mud from herself and wrapped a towel around her following Coral yawning some.

Not bothering to dry herself or even get changed Coral slumped on her bed, her wet curls stuck to her back as she yawned "Nellie. What happens with us from here on? I mean.. you and Mr. Todd..''

She frowned shrugging some. "I really don' know. Bu' m'here fer ya if ya need me. Alrigh'? I's no' like nuthin' happened. An' well I don' know bou' you bu' I rather enjoyed myself." she said smirking again glancing at her.

Shutting her eyes she nodded ''I guess.'' She yawned slightly before letting her mind become empty. Rolling into a ball she sighed contently, letting herself drift in and out of sleep.

She smiled laughing softly and helped her lay down and got up drying her off and pulling a nightdress over Coral's head smoothing it down lingering her hand on her leg gently running her fingers lower brushing against the scar.

Snapping her eyes open at the warmth on her scar. Turning over she saw Nellie looking down at it, her fingers on it. Whimpering she pulled away before she started to cry backing away ''I told you not to touch it.'' She began screaming and crying out ''I told you not to bloody touch it!''

She frowned shrinking away holding the towel to her bare body. "I wasn' hur'in' ya. Jus' curious is all." she muttered sighing and getting up looking away.

''Curious?!'' screamed Coral through her sobs ''You really wanna know what he done to me! The fucking bastard pinned me down, done stuff to me then thought I'd be nice to use his pocket knife to cut down my leg! Then he kicked me away and left me for two days before he bothered to call for help!'' getting up she grabbed bottles from her dresser before falling to the floor, holding a shard of glass tightly in her hands.

She shook her head looking down at her sadly fighting back tears over her own as she went over and kneeled in front of Coral gently prying the glass from her hand. "Le' me help ya." she whispered meaning more than just her bleeding hand.

Shaking her head she let a tear roll down her cheek ''Help?'' she sniffed looking up at Nellie ''I'm past that..'' looking down her hands she sighed ''I don't want him to be in my mind anymore, out of my dreams. I-I just can't help it. I really loved him..''

She shook her head cupping her cheek forcing her to look up. "Yer no' beyon' help love. Trus' me. An' he will go. In time. I mean sure there'll be the odd nigh' he doesn'. Bu' fer the mos' par' he's gone."

Biting her lip Coral looked into Nellie's eyes and knew her words were well meant. Nodding she smiled before leaning up and kissing her cheek ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell.'' She turned her leg and looked at the scar ''It's just so ugly that it makes me feel ugly, displaced. I hate it.''

Nellie shook her head again and smiled holding Coral's leg. "I' isn' ugly. I's beau'iful. I' tells a story. A story of a brave woman who merely fell fer the wrong man an' paid a price fer i'."

''Beautiful?'' she giggled ''Nellie I think you've gone all light headed dear!'' she pulled herself up and sighed ''Yes and it's a story I'd rather forget..'' she bit at her nails before looking to Nellie and pulled them away, smirking lightly.

She laughed some and stood as well. "I don' suppose ya'd min' if I borrowed somethin' t'wear?"

"Course I don't lovely, think there's a nice purple one in there that'll suit you.'' She smiled walking past Nellie to open her cupboard full of dresses of every colour ''Take your pick!'' she giggled.

"Bloody hell." she murmured staring and flipping through the dresses pulling out a purple one. "This one huh? Wel if ya insis'." she said laying it out on the bed.

Nodding Coral too picked out a dress, a simple light blue one before pulling it on. She turned to Nellie seeing her in the purple dress "You look lovely.'' Snapping her fingers she ran to a box and pulled out a silver necklace with a tiny heart on it. Turning she walked to Nellie and hung it round her neck before moving back to look at her "Picture perfect.''

She dressed quickly and had her hair pinned up, gasping softly looking in the mirror fingering the necklace. "I-I can' take this love..."

"Course you can.'' Smiled Coral, looking Nellie all over "I've never used it. Just sits there. And it suits you.'' Turning around she hooked up her hair before giving up and letting it fall to her shoulders ''Bugger it, it can stay down for today.''

She laughed softly and stepped closer fishing Coral's hair to hang around her face nicely. "There. Tha's much be'er." she said smiling and hesitating a moment before leaning in and kissing her gently.

Coral blushed as Nellie kissed her lips. Brushing a lose hair away from her neighbours face before she placed her hands onto her hips and kissed her back, smirking against her skin.

She blushed some as well and held her cheek gently kissing her back smiling.

Wrapping her arms around Nellie's neck she kissed her back with more passion and fire before she whimpered and gripped her arm "How long was it till you didn't hurt anymore? Till you healed?''

She moaned softly breathing harder as she pulled away and bit her lip shrugging. "I still am. Bu' m'alo' be'er than I was. My secon' husban' helped alo' actually. Before he turned on me."

''Never understood why men could treat a woman in such a way.'' Leaning into Nellie she lent her head onto her shoulder "Might as well just give up on trying to find someone to love me back.''

"Don' do tha' love. Yer gonna make some man lucky. He'd be more than lucky t'win' up with someone like ya. Trus' me." she said holding her tighter.

Shaking her head she sniffed lightly "Anyone who wants me is only after one thing.'' She muttered looking down at her leg "I don't want to wind up with another one thank you.''

"No they aren' love. Give yerself more bloody credi'. Ya go' a damn good head on yer shoulders. Ya jus' gotta wanna use i'."

"I don't want a man ever, ever again!'' she sobbed suddenly before pushing Nellie away ''Maybe you should go, I'm no good to you, just go!''

She shook her head pulling her back into her arms and holding her tight. "Shhh... I's all gonna be alrigh'. Don' cry."

Gripping Nellie she cried softly on her shoulder. It was odd being this close to her neighbour without being in a fight. Laughing slightly she pulled back hair that was stuck to her face ''I don't even bloody know why I am crying!''

She smiled wiping her tears away. "I's no problem love. Sometimes ya jus' need t'cry. I be'er go though. Wanna have dinner ready before Viole' an' Billy ge' home."

"Thank you.'' She muttered. Her eyes widened at Nellie's last comment but she sighed and nodded "I guess you should. I need some sleep anyways, I don't feel too well.'' Looking up she kissed Nellie's lips before turning "You'll come back, won't you?''

She bit her lip some before nodding smiling. "M'kay. If ya wan' me too I will." she said kissing her back smiling more.

She led Nellie to the door, squeezing her hand lightly before looking over the sea "Guess I'll see you soon then.'' She muttered, rubbing her now aching head.

"Alrigh' love. Sleep well." she said kissing her gain before slipping out and heading back over unable to keep the smile from her face as she headed back inside her house.

_Ohhh, what a twist! Hehe, now that was FUN to write about, gwahh bless Coral having to be with nasty Tom Colt..grrr!  
Comments are lovetted babycakes ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 18

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett

BellatrixBlackLovett – Sweeney Todd/ Coral

Nellie woke up early to make breakfast and sighed seeing she was out of flour and smirked grabbing a cup and heading next door knocking on Coral's door.

Coughing into her tissue Coral cried as her chest seemed to tighten stopping her from breathing properly. Looking down she sobbed to see specks of blood in her bed covers, this always seemed to happen after her times with men...and now Nellie.

She knocked again frowning some. "Coral? Ya home love?"

Her head pounded as she pulled herself from her bed that seemed to be covered in sweat. Running and tripping to her bathroom she paused at the doorway before falling to the floor and throwing up her stomach content.

She frowned hearing noise and let herself in looking around shutting the door behind her. "Coral? Ya alrigh' dear?"

Whimpering she looked down and placed her hand between her thighs before pulling them up to see blood flecked over them. Hissing she tried to stand but tumbled back into the bath, smacking her head on the hard stone making her scream out in pain.

She looked up dropping her cup for floor, letting it smash as it hit the hard floor and gathered up her skirts running up gasping. "Coral! W-wha' happened?" she asked frowning going over to help her up looking at her worriedly.

Turning her head Coral threw up again, whimpering slightly as she held the back of her head. She breathed a sigh of relief as Nellie came for her. Shaking her head she began to sob "I-I don't know..'' she gasped feeling more blood trickle down her leg ''..help me!''

She gasped hurrying over with a bucket just in time and helped her up rubbing her back. "Hush now love. Don' worry. Le's ge' ya cleaned up an' back in bed." she said running the bath water.

"I don't want a bloody bath!'' she whimpered putting the bucket to good use. She leaned against the wall and rubbed her head "Why am I bleeding?!'' she sobbed looking at her hand.

She sighed stopping the water and cleaning her up with a cloth. ""Because ya hi' yer head dear. Rather hard I'd say." she said frowning worriedly.

"I don't mean on my head, I meant here.'' She whispered pulling up her robe to show blood on her inner thighs.

She gasped softly looking down at her worriedly. "I-I don' know love. Is i' tha' time or somethin'?" she asked washing off her thighs gently.

"No..it's not.'' She shuddered looking down at Nellie ''Maybe I got torn?'' This time she didn't want anyone to touch her, to get anywhere near to her. Shaking her head and pulling down her robe she backed away "I'm fine. J-just don't touch.''

She sighed and scooped her up surprised by how light she actually was and carried her to her room. "M'gonna ge' a doctor love. I'll be righ' back."

"I-I don't want a doctor!'' she called hearing Nellie leaving hear her house. Hissing she pulled herself to her cupboard, grabbing a pale pink dress and pulling in onto her, there was no way she'd she a doctor. She hated them, they scared her.

She hurried back as fast as she could with the man and let him in heading upstairs. "Coral? Ya still in yer room love?" she called heading to her room anyways.

Coral gasped looking up to see Nellie come in with a man behind her. A male doctor? Even worse. She shook her head and began to pin up her hair, backing away slightly ''I'm fine!'' she whispered "J-just go away.''

She sighed going over. "Jus' lay down. He's gonna help ya. Ya look even worse than earlier." she said taking her arm. "He's jus' gonna fix ya."

''Nellie please.'' She whispered to her ''I-I don't like doctor's and I don't want a man touching me.'' She gripped her arm, plead in her eyes.

Coming out of the doorway the Doctor shook his head ''Miss, you won't get better unless you let me help you.''

She looked back glaring at him. "Would ya jus' shu' up? She's no' well ya bloody man." she said looking back at Coral. "M'righ' here. I promise he won' do nuthin' he ain' supposed too. Alrigh'? Trus' me love."

Shaking Coral looked at Nellie, shutting her eyes and nodding ''But if he hurts me then he can go.'' She let Nellie take her to the bed, watching the doctor come over.

He smiled at Coral and patted her shoulder ''You'll be fine.'' He reassured pulling on some thin gloves and pulling out some tissue from his bags waiting for her to open her legs.

She sat beside her holding her hand tighter squeezing gently. "Ya have to le' him have a look love." she said glancing back at him looking at her again smiling some.

Closing her eyes she slowly opened her legs, whimpering out as she felt his hand slide up her legs. She felt so sick. Oh why did Nellie make her do this!

Shaking his head the doctor felt around her, tutting to himself ''What's happened to you?'' he asked Coral before groaning ''You've got womb damage..'' he trailed off, feeling around her more.

"Jus' can ya help her or no'?" she asked rolling her eye squeezing her hand tighter. "Yer fine Coral. I promise ya."

Shrugging the doctor looked up to Nellie ''She's in a bad way. It's going to take some time. Her walls are all ripped open. And you've got a bug'' He looked down and shuddered wondering what had happened to her.

Shutting her legs Coral pulled herself away "I told you I was no good!'' she sobbed to Nellie before getting up to her feet and attempting to run downstairs ''Leave me alone!'' she screamed, crying aloud ''Go away!''

She froze some listening to him and shuddered holding her back and just holding her rubbing her back to calm her. "She's been through alo'. Can ya jus' help her or no'? Maybe knock her ou'?"

''I can give her an operation to sort it all out, but there's a chance she won't be able to have children'' muttered the Doctor looking from Coral to Nellie

Hearing his comments Coral froze and looked to the Doctor. Her body shook and her she seemed to hold her breath "W-what..I won't be..I-I.''

Nellie bit her lip sighing. "Ya have t'do it Coral. Ya can't let that bastard win by making ya sick and all that."

"No.'' She whined before pushing Nellie away and getting up from the bed ''Get out!'' she screamed to the both of them ''I-I don't want you. No, no, no! Just go, please!''

"Coral. Ya have t'let him help ya. I'll be right here an' make sure he don' touch ya. Jus' please le' him fix ya.''

"I said go!'' she screamed at Nellie before backing out of the room, sobbing to herself "I don't want your help. Just leave me be. I hate you!'' screaming she ran into the bathroom before shutting the door and picking up a bottle, smashing it against the wall.

Looking to Nellie the doctor shook his head "She really needs this. I can't give her pills alone, their too weak for her case.''

"Jus lemme talk with her."She said going out and into the bathroom."Coral. Ya need t'do this. Ya could die love."

Sitting on the floor rocking back and forth Coral shook her head, her breathing coming in short gasps ''The one thing Tom promised me was a child. I'll just wait till he comes back..'' closing her eyes tight she tried to block out the outside world with all her might.

She shook her head kneeling down beside her pulling her close rubbing her back. "Ya don't want him back specially, not in that way. Ya might still be able to. He didn't say fer sure. Ya can always take in an orphan love."

"Oh and it's so easy for you to say!'' snarled Coral pushing away from Nellie "You've got two of your own.'' Wiping away her tears she gripped her hair "I don't want an operation Nellie. It's not happening, I hate doctors.''

"Yer gonna die if ya dont ya bloody idiot! That bastard is gonna kill ya! Ya have t'do it! She yelled before biting her lip and smashing a bottle over Corals head knocking her out. "Come in here an' help the daft woman."

Hearing Nellie's shouts the doctor picked up his case and pegged it into the bathroom. He frowned seeing Coral on the floor but took nothing off it. Looking at her all over he poured liquids into her mouth before sighing "What did she say?'' he asked before letting his hand go between her thighs once more, feeling around and hissing "She needs this. Badly, her womb is just torn apart.''

"Whats it matter what she said. Do yer damn job an' fix her." She said holding her limp hand and pulling her head onto her lap acting as a pillow."

Knowing he should always ask for a patients permission he bit his lip before moving to grab his equipment, Coral's case was one of the worst he'd ever seen. Putting on gloves, giving a few doses of injections and sewing and stitching he had done the best he could a few hours later when he pulled off his gloves and nodded to Nellie.

"She's gonna be alright then? Do ya know exactly what was wrong? I-I mean the man who did it. I know him. Would I be at risk fer it too? I had t'sleep with him before..."

''She should be fine.'' He nodded before looking to Nellie "Oh no this man physically done this. I mean he might not have been kind to her and used her for his own. I've seen many cases like this, it can cause major damage.''

"Alright. But i-i dont think yer understanding me. I know the man. I've been on the receiving end many times."

"Well have you since been suffering from anything like this?'' he asked pointing to Coral before getting up and placing her into him arms before heading to her bed were he put her down.

"I don't think so. I've lost a few babies though."

Turning he looked to Nellie "Have they been lost by a fall or impact? Or did they just..well not make it?''

"My husbands. They didn't exactly want them."

"That's mostly what happens I'm sad to say. Have you had children since?'' he muttered before tending to Coral who was beginning to cough and roll around.

"Two in between the times. I just lost another not that long ago."

Putting a wet cloth of Coral's head he tried to sooth her before talking to Nellie "I suggest no more children then. I'm sorry to say that but if there is any damage we wouldn't want another miscarriage.'' He hushed at Coral who seemed to be starting to whimper lightly trying to get her back to sleep.

She nodded some taking a shaky breath sitting beside coral. "I'll watch after her. Thank ya fer helping her."

Nodding the doctor tapped his hat before gathering his things and leaving slowly "Looks like she awaking.'' He said making to leave "But Nellie, there is a high chance she won't be able to conceive.''

Whimpering Coral gripped onto the bed sheets, letting out a stiff sob of pain and anger as she rolled over trying to curl into a ball.

She nodded some wiping corals forehead scooting closer hushing her.

"Please stop Tom!'' She cried in her sleep before snapping her eyes open, gasping heavily before starting to cry out, turning her head into her pillow.

She moved closer rubbing her back. "Hush love. Yer gonna be fine."

"Nellie?'' she choked looking up to her. Seeing her she moved closer and snuggled up to her neighbour's chest, sighing lightly before looking to her thighs, hissing when she suddenly moved "W-what happened? Why does it hurt?''

She sighed stroking her hair. "He fixed ya up love. Its just healing now is all."

Dropping her mouth open and letting her eyes become wide she gasped "I-I told you no.'' She muttered before throwing a pillow at Nellie "I fucking told you I didn't want one!'' screaming she turned her back from Nellie and threw the covers over her head, sobbing harshly.

"Ya were gonna die! I'm not gonna let ya bloody die damn it!"

Pulling down her covers she looked to Nellie before scooting closer to her, sniffing gently "You really care for me that much?'' she whispered thumbing with her bed frame.

"Course i bloody care fer ya. Silly woman." she murmured holding her closer.

Gripping Nellie tightly she brushed away her tears before kissing her lightly on the lips, blushing a little before groaning, trying to move "I want to get up.'' She sighed gripping her bed sheets.

She shook her head kissing her back gently. "Ya need t'rest. Just tell me what ya need dear."

"Apart from you.'' She smirked under her hair "Can you just open the window? I like to hear the sea.'' Why is it that the time she was ill was the time she needed Nellie's touch the most. It annoyed and angered her to think that Nellie would be with Mr. Todd till she got better again.

She laughed softly and opened it for her. "M'gonna go an' finish makin' breakfast love. Back in a tick." She said kissing her lightly and heading out.

Watching her go Coral felt her lower half whimpering to find it somewhat tender and covered in stitches. Sighing she pulled herself from her pit, not being able to stand another minute of lying down and stood in front of the mirror, taking in her looks before turning her leg to look at her scar.

She went over and started on breakfast again deciding not to make pancakes going for eggs and bacon while she made some tea to go with it.

Sweeney looked at Nellie for a few moments before getting up to make his way next door. Moving past her he made his way into the front garden before finally stopping at Coral's front door. His pet had been spending alot of time with their neighbour and it puzzled him. Pushing open the front door he looked around before making his way upstairs.

She didn't notice him go humming softly and setting the table calling up to Violet to wake her brother and get dressed and ready for school.

Violet rolled her eyes and dragged herself out of bed and changed clothes before waking up Billy and helping him dress.

Coral's gasped hearing the stairs creak under someone foot. Turning she pulled her robe tighter around her before rolling her eyes "Nellie is that you? You're not funny!''

Sweeney smirked before climbing the last few steps, seeing Coral's scared face "Me and you need to talk.'' He muttered grabbing her arm.

She set the table just as the kids came down and kissed their heads sitting down and eating with them frowning some not seeing Sweeney but thought nothing of it since they'd been fighting as of late anyways.

Backing away Coral whimpered, holding her neck "G-go away!'' she pleaded, her eyes becoming bigger in fright. Looking around she quickly grabbed her scissors but he grabbed her and pushed her arm behind her back making her scream out.

"Oh I wouldn't do that.'' He snarled, pushing back a few lock's of her hair "You stay away from Nellie, you hear me! She's mine..not yours!''

She sent the kids off to school once they were finished. Wishing them both a good day and put the dishes in the sink before glancing around for Sweeney and hurrying out bck to Corals heading up the stairs. Are ya hungry now? An' ya be'er no' have go'en outta bed! The bloody dotor told ya t'stay in bed!" she called heading up.

Snapping her hand she hit Sweeney in the face before whimpering seeing his eyes staring madly into hers. She screamed a little as his grip tightened on her trapped arm "Just leave me alone!'' she sobbed before crying out as pain hit her stomach.

Pulling back Sweeney frowned before moving nearer to her "What's the matter with you? Stop faking it!'' he snarled "Listen to me!''

She frowned hearing yelling and hurried up gasping as she stepped into the room. "Wh' the bloody hell are ya doin' t'her?! She's hur' ya idio'!" she exclaimed going over and pushing Sweeney away helping her back into bed. "Are ya alrigh'?" she asked worriedly.

Sweeney snarled before moving closer to Coral, his face in a puzzled frown "Why, what's the matter with her?!''

Gripping onto Nellie she closed her eyes and nodded "I'm fine.'' She whispered before looking up at Sweeney, holding her arm, back away slightly "I-I didn't mean anything. Don't hurt me again. Please! Have Nellie, just don't hurt me!'' she sobbed and gripped her belly, hiding her face in Nellie's hair.

She sighed softly sitting besides her pulling her closer hushing her rubbing her back. "He won' hur' ya. Ya jus' need res'. Ya weren' even supposed t'be ge'in' up. Coulda hur' yerself more." she told her ignoring Sweeney's question.

"Well this is a new Nellie.'' Snorted Sweeney looking at the pair "She finally cares about someone rather than herself.''

Turning Coral wiped away her tears before standing up, gripping her belly "I hate you.'' She spat to him "I-I can't believe I even liked you!'' she made to move to him before whimpering and shaking her head, gripping her legs.

She rolled her eyes pulling her back down and pulling the covers over her standing and turning glaring at him. "How /dare/ ya. Ya bloody bastard. I have loved ya fer nearly all my bloody life! I cared enough abou' ya t'no' try an' make ya leave yer wife an' child! Don' ya dare say I don' care! I would die fer either of my children! More than I could say fer yer sorry self!"

Snarling he grabbed the back of her neck "How dare you! I've loved you my whole bloody life! Even in prison, don't you bloody dare tell me what I would and wouldn't do. You know that'd I'd kill for you and the children!''

Sitting up in bed Coral screamed at them both to stop before bursting into tears. She hated people fighting, it scared her, she'd grown up with it from her own mother and father when she was little. Cupping her hands over her ears she tried to hum a tune to block out their argument.

"Ya jus' can' leave bloody well enough alone though! I was happy till ya came back an' ruined everythin'! An' know yer here attackin' her! She's sick! She ain' done a damn thin' t'ya!"

Humming louder she let tears fill her eyes before whimpering as she moved her legs quickly. Looking down she cursed under her breath to see a trickle of blood on her thigh. 

"Oh yes so happy!'' screamed back Sweeney "A husband that cheated on you, gave you a fake ring and stole your children! Your fucking lucky I was there to help you. At the end of the day you were still gagging for me Nellie! Face it!''

She glared smacking him across the face. "I bloody ha'e ya." she spat turning away from him.

Hissing he grabbed a chair before smashing it across the room and heading downstairs, kicking the door as he went.

Shaking her head she looked at Nellie before rubbing her head and glancing away "I hate fighting." She whimpered starting to rub at the blood on her leg.

She looked down and frowned before sighing and grabbing a rag and pulling the covers back and cleaning her up. "I'll clean up the mess."

Looking up she gave a small side smile before she stopped Nellie's hands. Leaning in slightly she brushed her lips along hers before locking her lips onto her neighbours, smirking against her skin "Now I feel better.'' She muttered.

She laughed softly and kissed her back before getting up and starting to clean the mess Sweeney had made.

"You can leave that Nellie.'' Sighed Coral "Don't clean up after that bastard!'' Not wanting to spend any more time in her bed she got up and lent onto the window seal, looking out at the sea, taking deep breaths of the salty air.

"Ya need t'stay in bed love. Gonna bleed more." she muttered picking up all the broken pieces. "Well a'leas' ya have some firewood."

"If I bleed then I bleed. Got you here to help me anyways.'' Smiling she looked at Nellie before going over to help her pick up the broken wood "Oh well doesn't matter. Only something Tom got me.''

She rolled her eyes tutting. "Ya really need t'take i' easy love. An' good riddance t'the damn chair then."

Nodding Coral bent down before hissing and pulling back up. Snarling she went straight back down, ignoring that pain and picked up some wood "See. I can do it.'' She smiled before stumbling back, gripping onto the table "Or not.'' She sighed rubbing her head.

Nellie sighed and shook her head tossing the wood out the window and went over picking her up and carrying her back to the bed covering her up once more. "Stay there."

Pouting Coral was about to move again before she sighed and gave up. Looking to Nellie she gave a weak smile before gripping her hand, letting her eyelids fall over her eyes "I love you Nellie.'' She muttered softly, holding onto her hand with all her might.

She brushed some hair from her face and lay down beside her kissing her gently gasping softly shocked by her words. "Really?" she whispered, barely even audible.

Nodding Coral turned to her and curled into a ball, moving herself closer "Hmm. Really." She yawned holding onto Nellie's hip.

She leaned in kissing her again gently. "I think I love ya too." she whispered softly.

Smiling lightly Coral looked up and began to kiss Nellie deeply before gripping harder onto her hip "For real? N-not like Tom?''

She shook her head brushing hair from her face. "No' like Tom. Ya know.... I though' he was swee' tha' firs' day I me' him. Was all complimen'in' me, till I wen' t'the back room."

Whimpering Coral shook her head and gripped Nellie tighter "D-don't! I had enough years of him hurting me. I-I just wanna forget him.''

She nodded kissing her cheek again. "I understan'. Jus' sleep now."

After a few minutes of Nellie holding her Coral let her body relax and her eyes close till she fell asleep still gripping tightly to Nellie's hand, never wanting to let her go.

She held her hand smiling some and curled up closer wrapping her other arm around her falling to sleep as well.

* * *

Looking around their little house Sweeney had no luck in finding Nellie. He looked over to Coral's, seeing her light still on a sighed. Nellie was still there. Pouting he pushed through the front door and jumped the fence to Corals before sliding into her house, making his way to her room before pausing. His mouth feel open, gasping out loud, seeing his pet and his neighbour curled up in bed together.

She curled up closer to her pulling the sheet over herself as well in her sleep holding her, still holding her hand.

Snarling he went over to Nellie and shook her harshly before grabbing her shoulder and hissing into her ear "What the hell do you think you're playing at!"

She groaned waking and held onto Coral's hand tighter frowning. "Wha'? Sweeney? Wha' are ya doin' here?"

"I'd like to ask to the same question my dear pet." He sniggered looking at Coral "You seem to be making yourself comfortable in her bed.''

She blushed some glaring at him. "Well I don' see wha' concern i' is of yers. Haven' ya heard of knockin' in the firs' place?"

"Haven't you heard of sleeping in your own bed, in your own house, without a woman next to you?'' he smirked before going over to Coral, fiddling with her hair "Oh Nellie, you sad little girl. Got yourself a new toy have we?''

She glared pushing him away from Coral getting up. "Leave her alone. I mean i'."

"Or what pet?'' he teased before he grabbed her and pushed her to the wall "I'm sorry to say but getting close to another woman is frowned upon in the world love. Grow up.'' He turned and flicked open his razor holding it to Coral "What would to happen if I slipped?'' he smirked, leaning over his neighbour.

"I don' give a damn wha's frowned upon. Ge' away from her. Now. She hasn' done a damn thin'. She's been through enough. Back off." she said glaring at him more.

Moving his blade closer to her neck Sweeney gave a harsh laugh "I'm sure you will when your children have been taken away and both of you are thrown in a nut house! And I won't let you do that pet.''

"Stop i'! Don' ya dare hur' her! Ya don' know anythin'!" she yelled going closer to him.

Coral whimpered in her sleep, holding at her belly as she gripped tightly onto the covers, trying to find Nellie's warmth.

"Hush." Cooed Sweeney leaning down and kissing at Coral's neck "Wouldn't want to wake the poor ickle girlie now, would we?''

"Ge' off her." she snarled glaring daggers at him stepping closer. "Ya don' know a damn thin'."

Leaning down he pushed his blade into her shoulder, digging it along her flesh, making her eyes snap open and scream out. Laughing he pulled away, before pushing past Nellie and leaving without another glance.

Crying out Coral gripped her bleeding arm and looking around. Seeing Nellie see backed away, moving off the bed "Why is it that everyone wants to hurt me!'' she screamed before pushing past Nellie, into the bathroom, locking to door behind her.

"See wha' ya did!" she yelled to Sweeney going after her knocking on the door. "Coral? Open the door love."

Moving she sat in the bathtub and shook her head, cupping her hands over her ears so she couldn't hear Nellie anymore, singing to herself softly.

She sighed and knocked harder. "Coral! Open the bloody door!"

"Why!?" she cried to Nellie "So I can just get hurt again? So I can get more scars!''

"No! So I can come in there with ya."

Turning Coral got out of the bathtub before going to unlock the door slightly, looking at Nellie under her hair.

She stepped in shutting the door behind her locking it again. "I wasn' hur'in' ya."

Gripping her dress Coral shock and her and went to the window, leaning against the wall with her thumb nail in her mouth, looking out to the sea keeping her focus on a boat that hovered on the water.

She sighed going over. "Please love. I was tryin' t'ge' him t'stop. I wouldn' hur' ya. Ya should know tha'.

"I get hurt all the time and I'm fed up with it now." She muttered after several minutes before turning to the skin, cupping water into a hand and letting it fall onto her cut.

She sighed and stepped away. "Fine then. I'll see ya aroun' then." she murmured unlocking the door again and going out.

Shaking her head she walked out after her, gripping her hand "N-no." She whimpered, biting her lip to hold back the tears "Stay. Please? I-I don't want to be alone. W-what if he comes back!?''

"He won'. Don' worry. I'll even help ya mee' someone. Ya won' have t'be alone. M'still yer frien' an' neighbour."

Twisting her hands she frowned "B-But I don't want anyone else. I thought I was more to you then a friend, a neighbour. You said you l-love me. Or was it all words, just like Tom!?''

"Yer the one lockin' yerself up sayin' I've bloody hur' ya! I didn' even touch ya! I was tryin' t'ge' him t'leave ya alone!"

"Don't shout!" cried Coral cupping her hands over her ears "I don't like it. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I guess I just think everyone is going to hurt me." Letting a tear roll down her cheek she let go of Nellie's dress "I've gone bad. Round the bend even..''

She sighed shaking her head. "No love. I-I'm sorry. I' was jus' me. I jus' didn' wanna hur' ya. n' then ya were all upse'. I jus' wanna help love." she said softly taking her hand back.

Leaning into Nellie she nodded her head "So we're alright then?" she whispered before looking up "I think I'll have a bath. No point going to bed now.''

"Jus' be easy. I's probably gonna sting a bi' wha' with the stitches an' all." she said squeezing her hand gently.

"Will you help me?" she muttered in embarrassment, looking down at her feet "I can't move all that well."

She smiled stepping closer. "Would be my pleasure love." she said kissing her cheek reaching behind her unlacing her dress.

Giggling Coral looked at Nellie's hands working on her laces before looking up "Do me a favour. Don't look at it." She muttered looking at her thighs "Please."

"Why?" she asked frowning looking up at her.

"Cos I won't be pretty if I'm covered in cuts and stitches." She murmured, closing her eyes tight. "Y-you won't want me again."

She rolled her eyes kissing her gently. "Shhh. Ya don' know wha' yer talkin' bou' dear."

Kissing her back Coral gripped Nellie's hair tightly "I do like you Nellie."

She smiled kissing her cheek. "Makes two of us then."

Smirking she turned and made to pull down her skirts wanting to do them herself, make herself look stronger "Thank you. For all this." She said to Nellie over her shoulder.

"Yer welcome now stop i'. Lemme help ya love. Ya need some help. So shush an' lemme take care of ya."

Coral rolled her eyes as Nellie went for her skirts "I have to do something you know!" she teased poking out her tongue "I'll end up dying of boredom."

"Well be'er than bleedin' ou'. Now shush i'." she said firmly finishing undressing her and helping her into the now full tub.

"Fine." She muttered before placing her chin on the bath side, flicking water at Nellie "But you have to let me at least go into the garden tomorrow. I hate being inside this house for too long." She closed her eyes tight "Too many ghosts."

"No. Ya need t'res'. I'll entertain' ya bu' yer on bedres' missy." she said soapng up a cloth to wash her down.

Keeping her body tight together she sighed at Nellie's touch, tilting her head to one side before muttering lightly "What's it like having a child Nellie? What's it like when you're carrying it your belly?" She wanted to know what she'd miss out on if she couldn't have any of her own. She needed to know.

"Scary." she said softly staring at the water. "An' a miracle. I wouldn' change either of 'em fer the world. I' took a grea' deal t'ge' 'em here in the firs' place."

Running her hand along her scar she breathed heavily "I always wanted a boy. Nice lads to help me out then grow up to be some banker and settle down with a nice family of his own." Shaking her head she trailed off into thoughts of her own.

"Ya can always adop' one ya know. I may even look into i'. Would be nice. Havin' another aroun'. Billy's go'en so big an' all. Vi's practically a woman now."

"Still not the same as having one of your own now though, is it." Muttered Coral before scooping up some water and rubbing it into her back making sure her legs were still tucked up close to her body "Violet. She's a pretty girl. Takes after you, luckily for her!"

"She is. Jus' hope she knows wha' she's doin'. Would break my hear' t'see her ge' hur'." she murmured tugging one of her legs free scrubbing at it.

Trying to pull her leg back Coral nodded "I'm sure she'll be fine. It natural to worry about her, I guess."

"Would you hol' still. I have t'clean ya up."

"I don't want you to look!" Moaned Coral pulling her legs together and wrapping her arms around them "It's horrid. I've felt it. You won't like it!"

She sighed shaking her head. "I don' care how horrid ya think ya are. M'here t'tell ya the truth love. An' clean ya. Ya ren' horrid an' yer dir'y. So hush up an' gimme yer leg."

Giving up and lowering her leg she made sure to place her hands in their place before her belly gave a ripple of pain "God, how long till this stops?" she whimpered, gripping her flesh.

"Once yer healed love." she said gently cleaning her up leaning over the tub more cleaming her lower half as some hair fell from where it was pinned and giving her a rather generous view down her dress thanks to the amgle she was in while cleaning her up.

Sniggered Coral lent forward and grabbed her corset before yanking at it and moving in to kiss her before smirking "Sorry but you tempted me too much then."

She gasped slipping and falling into the water barely managing to hold herself up and kissed her back smiling. "No' tha' m'complainin' bu' a warnin' would be nice dear."

"Well where would the fun be in that then?" Laughed Coral before gripping Nellie's wet dress, pushing her lips into her neighbours once more.

She laughed softly shifting herself in the tub kissing her back again abandoning the cloth to cup her cheek.

Letting out something crossed between a whimper and a groan Coral crushed down harder on Nellie's lips and let her hand run up her legs to rip onto the back, aching for her touch more than ever.

She kissed her back for a few moments before having to pull away. "We can' Coral. Yer far from bein' healed enough love." she said gently.

Gripping onto Nellie she shook her head "N-no. Please! I-I can try, I won't hurt, I promise!'' she gasped before moving her mouth onto Nellie's neck, begging her.

She shook her head pulling back pulling her hands away. "No. I's hard enough jus' havin' t'wash ya love. Believe me I wan' nuthin' more than t' please ya bu' tha's no' gonna happen. I' can'. Yer hur'."

"I-I want to get out." She muttered feeling embarrassed and annoyed trying to keep her gaze away from Nellie.

"Don' ya wanna wash yer hair firs'?" she asekd sitting back looking down at her.

Keeping her eyes on the water she gave a stiff nod before letting Nellie gently wash her locks.

She grabbed the shampoo and stradled her waist once more leaning over her washing her hair gently, rubbing her scalp.

Sniffing and looking down she tilted her head at Nellie's touch before looking at her neighbours legs over her waist. Biting her lip she reached forward and placed a hand onto each of them before giggling lightly "If you wanna borrow another of my dresses then you can."

She laughed soflty massaging her scalp leaning into her more which thanks to hw they were both positioned meant her chest was in her face. "I believe I don' have much of a choice thanks t'ya."

Rolling her eyes Coral grabbed Nellie chest "Stop teasing me!" she snorted before closing her eyes lightly as she felt the shampoo trail down her back causing her to shiver.

She gasped softly and giggled. "M'sorry love. Nuthin' much can be done abou' them m'afraid."

"Well if you don't get them out of my face then I will do something about them." Sniggered Coral before flicking water at Nellie.

She smiled leaning in closer and kissed her gently once all of the shampoo had been washed away, cupping her cheek.

Kissing her back Coral sighed, rubbing her stomach before wrapping her arms round Nellie, holding her tightly never wanting to let her go.

She kissed her for a bit longer and sucked on her bottom lip gently stroking her cheek before pulling away."C'mon. Gotta dry ya off an' pu' ya t'bed."

Standing, with Nellie's help Coral sighed, trailing her hand over her lips before looking down at her body before pouting "It looks horrid." She muttered softly.

"I don' know who yer talking' bou' bu' I didn' think I looked tha' bad dear." She said pulling the plug and wrapping Coral in a towel.

"Ha ha." Pouted Coral before hugging herself into the towel "I didn't mean you, your beautiful Nellie, I just meant this bloody thing!" She pointed to between her thighs before she started to gently move the towel against her wet body.

She shook her head placing a finger of her lips before she could finish. "Hush. Yer as beau'iful as ya were before. An' ya stil will be once yer all healed."

Coral gently nibbled at Nellie's finger before turning to her mirror, letting her towel drop so she could look all over her body "Hmm. Maybe." She turned to look at her back, letting her fingers brush over her scar.

She shook her head stepping infront of her. "We all have our scars love. I's nuthin' t'be ashamed of. Lord knows I haven' dared look in a mirror properly. No' in years. I don' like seein' i' either bu' i's there."

"Well maybe you should do Nellie." Coral sighed before moving into Nellie, kissing her lightly "Your really pretty, beautiful even. Nothing to be ashamed of now."

She shook her head laughing some. "Oh hush. M'ge'in' old is wha' I'm ge'in'. Such complimen's are fer younger women an' you."

"Oh come on Nellie! I'm around your age and no matter what you will always be lovely." Said Coral firmly before wrapping her arms around her belly as it began to suddenly tingle.

She laughed softly shaking her head. "Oh hush. Lemme finish dryin' ya off." she murmured picking up the towel.

Letting Nellie rub the towel at her body she shivered at her touch before screwing up her eyes and doubling over as a spasm of pain hit her "I'm fine, just give me a minute." She muttered seeing Nellie's worried face.

She held her waist and wrpped the towel back around her. "Back t'bed with ya. YA've had enough time ou'." she said picking the light woman up and reluctantly unlocking the door wondering if Sweeney was even still there.

Snuggling up to Nellie's chest, thumbing lightly at her corset Coral let out a small yawn before rolling her eyes "I can walk you know."

"No ya can'. Well ya shouldn'. Yer hur'. So hush. An' stay here. M'gonna see if he lef'." she said heading out of the bedroom.

Snorting Coral moved to sit on the small sofa in her room, wrapping a thin blanket over her before lying to one side, shutting her eyes tight as she listened to Nellie's steps making their way around her house.

She headed down into her kitchen and made some tea having not found Sweeney anywhere.

Curling her legs up to her chest Coral sighed, picking at the pattern on her sofa letting out a stiff yawn, her eye lids becoming heavy by the second.

She came back up with a tray of tea and smiled. "Can' si' still can ya?" 

Yawning and putting on a smile Coral shook her head "Course not, I get bored easily." She teased, sitting up to give Nellie room to sit neck to her.

"Lay down." she said pushing her back down and lifting her feet laying them over her lap stroking her leg. "M'fine."

"Nellie you can go home if you want, you need to sleep, your knackered I can tell." Said Coral before giggling as Nellie's nails trailed over her skin.

She rolled her eyes laughing some. "M'perfec'ly capable of sleepin' righ' here love. The kids are still in school so i' doesn' ma'er."

Yawning Coral moved so her head was in Nellie's lap using it as a pillow "Nellie...I don't want to steal you from Mr. Todd, as much as I hate him, he loves you more than I ever could." Blinking she sniffed lightly "He's known you forever. Maybe I'm just not good enough for you.."

She rolled her eyes toying with the woman's hair. "I though' ya were tired love." she murmured suppressing a yawn herself.

"I guess so." Muttered Coral as she closed her eyes "Nellie...never mind." Yawning she gripped onto Nellie's dress before falling asleep.

She sighed tangling her fingers in her hair laying her head back shivering and drifting off to sleep as well.

"_Beauty is as beauty does."  
Comment, pwwease?  
xx_


	19. Chapter 19

**There Is No Love Without Pain **

Chapter 19

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett/ Violet / Doctor

BellatrixBlackLovett – Sweeney Todd/ Coral/ Tom Colt

_Three months later.._

Bending down Coral picked up a little shell that was imbedded into the sand causing her hair to fall from its pin and onto her shoulders. Huffing she rolled up her skirts and moved her feet into the warm sea water before moving her toes in the sand. It'd been a good few months since her operation and she'd healed well enough. Nellie, her Nellie, had taken such good care of her and Coral loved her for it with all her heart.

Nellie yawned waking up and started on breakfast giving Violet her birthday present and kissing her cheek before sending the both of them off to school and cleaned up the dishes smiling looking out the window and dried off her hands heading down the beach to her.

Sighing Coral pulled a small piece of seaweed that had become caught into her toes before turning to see Nellie walking down to her. Smiling she waved before pulling the lose pins out of her hair then turned to continue to pick up the odd shell here and there.

She rolled her eyes laughing some and going down wrapping her arms around her kissing her gently.

Smirking Coral held her hips and kissed her back "Just when I thought my morning couldn't get any better." She teased to Nellie.

She laughed rolling her eyes and pulling away sitting down smiling. "I really do love i' ou' here." she murmured.

Nodding Coral looked out to the sea, keeping her eyes on a few dotted boats before moving to sit next to Nellie "Yes, it's lovely." She moved her eyes to Nellie "Though I think that this is a better view." She smirked with a small giggle.

She laughed shaking her head tugging on the ends of her dress. "C'mere."

"Make me!" Squealed Coral, pushing Nellie back before jumping to her feet and running back to her house, laughing out loud.

She spat out some sand smiling and watched her go shaking her head getting up and walking back up heading to Coral's instead.

Laughing she leaned against her front door before looking over to Nellie "Oh your such a spoil sport!" she called to her before tilting back her head to catch her breath back.

Nellie rolled her eyes grinning and walked up pressing close against her opening the door as she kissed her.

Smirking Coral wrapped her arms around Nellie's neck and kissed her back with as much passion as she could before slamming the door behind them, running her hands up Nellie's back.

She moaned softly sucking on her lip wrapping her arms around her waist rubbing her sides.

"That tickles." Murmured Coral through her kisses as she pushed Nellie to the sofa her hands running over her corset to her laces.

"Wha' do ya think yer doin'?" she murmured though not moving to stop her.

"I can't wait any longer Nellie." Whispered Coral as she sucked at her neighbour's neck nibbling gently at her skin.

She shivered moaning her name softly. "Ya have too though."

Starting to pull at Nellie's laces she shook her head "But I don't want to. And I know you don't want me to either." She whispered as she worked quicker on Nellie's corset.

She bit her lip whimpering softly. "Coral... ya can'. Yer still hur'.." she said weakly not fighting her.

"Hush Nellie. I'm fine, I promise." Coral sighed kissing Nellie on the cheek before finally letting her chest become free of the corset.

She bit her lip unsure as she reached around her unlacing her dress.

Coral had never really looked at her neighbour's bare chest, not till now, not that she was getting better. Smirking she lowered her head allowing her to lick around Nellie's nipples causing her to groan out loud in lust.

She moaned softly pushing up to her tugging her dress down kissing her neck unlacing her corset. "Bloody hell Coral."

Gripping Nellie's dress she slowly tugged them down before moving to lick down her neck to her stomach, swirling her tongue around her belly button before letting out a stiff whimper, begging for more.

She bit her lip harder groaning softly and stood up with her kissing her hard tugging Coral up to her room shutting the door behind her and gripping her tighter, kissing her harder as they backed up to the bed.

Giggling Coral landed on the bed and pulled Nellie over her before she ran her nails over her back. Screaming out for more she wrapped her legs tight around Nellie and pulled her corset off quickly, wanting nothing more than her neighbour's touch on her heating flesh.

She kissed her more slipping her tongue into her mouth straddling her lap leaning down over her finally removing all of her clothes. "Beau'iful." she whispered.

"It's not all that bad then?" Whispered Coral, nipping at Nellie's lips before kissing her tightly, licking along her lips "I-I didn't want to look..just in case." She added, pulling off Nellie's clothes also.

"Shh." she whispered tapping her lips kissing down her neck slowly and swirling her tongue around Coral's nipple moaning into her skin.

Letting out a small scream of pleasure Coral gripped onto Nellie's shoulders and arched her back up "Fucking hell!" she breathed harshly.

She giggled sucking on her harder kneading her other breast nipping lightly at her. "Ya be'er calm down. Gonna be done before I even star' on ya."

"Can you blame me?" Gasped Coral pushing her chest into Nellie's mouth more, aching for her god damn touch.

"Mhm." she moaned tugging on her nipple with her teeth before nipping down her stomach. "Calm down dear."

"I-I'm trying!" Breathed Coral gripping onto the bed sheets tightly trying to control her breathing rate as she dug her nails into Nellie's back before letting out a scream of pleasure.

She shushed her kissing her hip rubbing her thigh. "Jus' relax love. We have all the time in the world."

Whimpering Coral bit her lip to stop her from screaming out. She'd started sweating already from the pleasure and excitement ripping through her tiny body "Bloody easy for you to say." She choked kissing at Nellie's collar bone.

She pushed her back down teasingly blowing over her leaning down licking up along her slit slowly. "Mmm. Gonna soak yer bloody shee's darlin'."

Laughing she said "It anit the bed sheets I'm worrying about love." She hissed lightly as she stung a bit but soon the pleasure lapped into her, making her cry out feeling as if she might not be able to hold back "Nellie..I don't think..I can't..." she gasped out with all her might.

She giggled softly pushing her tongue into her slowly rubbing along her legs gently.

"Oh holy fuck!" gasped Coral, pushing her legs wider apart feeling Nellie move around inside her making her belly feel tight as her body began to shake uncontrollably "Oh god Nellie."

She giggled some squeezing her thighs pushing her tongue deeper sucking lightly at her.

Coral let go of the bed sheets and grabbed Nellie's head, guiding it along her before letting out a groan of satisfaction. No more pain, it's all gone..for now.

She moaned softly into her greedily licking her clean before sucking on her clit again sliding two fingers into her easily.

Screaming Coral pulled Nellie up to her and kissed her hard and full off her lips before licking along them sucking of her own liquids on them as she ran her hands over Nellie's breasts.

She moaned louder into her mouth kissing her and holding her cheek smearing her fluids on her face in the process.

Giggling Coral poked out her tongue and cleanly licked her fluids off her before moving down to tug at Nellie's nipples in between her teeth.

She gasped softly pushing up to her groaning. "Bloody hell.... Coral." She tangled a hand in her long hair and shut her eyes.

Coral bit down harder on Nellie's nipple making her squeal out in pleasure before she rolled her hips into Nellie's fingers more, screaming out with such passion.

She gripped her hair tighter and wrapped a leg around her waist moving with her panting.

Slowly Coral ran her nails down to Nellie's cunt, teasing her with her fingertips locking her lips onto her lips before biting hard at her breasts.

She shuddered moaning softly arching up to her gripping her tighter. "P-please...."

Laughing she rolled her hips further into Nellie's fingers before pushing three of her own deep within her neighbour.

She shuddered arching up to her moaning her name louder. "C-coral..."

Kissing her lightly she pumped her fingers harshly into Nellie, whimpering as pleasure built between her own legs "Oh god, fuck me harder Nellie.." she panted, moving her hips faster.

She nodded breathless pushing her fingers into her deeper and faster rubbing her harder with her thumb panting her name crying it out as she came collapsing back moving her fingers slower for her.

Screaming out with pleasure Coral felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as if she may pass out till another spasm ripped through her making her scream out again before she let her limbs go weak making her back drop onto her bed.

She smiled sliding her fingers out of Coral licking them slowly still panting. "Mmm. Tha' was amazin' darlin'."

Nodding and breathing harshly she took Nellie's hands before sucking at her fingers till her head dropped back, making her pant heavily, and her body numb of feelings.

She laughed softly and curled up to her kissing along her neck rubbing her side gently. "I love ya." she whispered.

"I love you too." Breathed Coral rolling into Nellie, resting her head onto her neck before she sucked lightly at her skin.

She shivered getting goose bumps and smiled shutting her eyes.

"I think I'm better Nellie." Whispered Coral, feeling a little childish in her comment before she blushed lightly.

She laughed softly kissing her cheek rubbing her hip. "Ya think?" She teased smiling over at her.

"Well by the looks, and the feelings of it, yes I am." She giggled kissing Nellie lightly trailing her nails over her breasts.

She moaned softly arching closer to her hand biting her lip. "Mmm. More than glad t'be of service darlin'."

"As am I." Whispered Coral pulling Nellie over her before she kissed down her neck, running the inside of her thigh.

She shivered leaning into her more. "Mmmm. Ya be'er be."

Pulling Nellie more over her body Coral giggled "Nellie, your such a tease!" Licking her lips she kissed her harder before her chest started heavy heavily.

Nellie smiled kissing her back pulling back. "Calm down darlin'. Ya have t'breath easy." she murmured rubbing her side.

Shaking her head Coral pulled Nellie towards her more kissing her harder "You have to try and stop me." She teased panting heavier.

She rolled her eyes pulling back. "I mean i' love. Breath. Yer gonn hyperven'ila'e."

Rolling her eyes into the back of her head she let go of Nellie and collapsed onto the bed her chest pounding harshly.

She froze shaking her. "C-coral? Coral wake up."

Still panting heavily Coral let her eyes close and her body shake before she went completely limp, a small smirk still on her lips.

She got up pulling on her robe racing out the door to go and get the doctor.

Shivering against the cold Coral curled into a ball, gripping the bed sheets tightly.

She was halfway there and frowned hurrying to her own house. "Sweeney!"

Looking up from his gin he frowned at Nellie before looking back down "What?" he muttered.

"I-I need yer help." she said biting her lip twisting the belt of her robe in her nervousness.

Coughing up a little of his drink he turned to her "You want my help?" he said, smirking a little.

"Yes. Please." she said glancing worriedly at the door. "Please Sweeney."

Smirking he turned in his chair, his back leaning against the table "Ah, and what would that be then?" he smirked sipping his gin gently.

"She needs help. I don' know wha's wrong. Bu' I need ya t'ge' the doctor while I fix her up."

"She? Her? Fix her up?" Frowned Sweeney leaning forward a little "You may want to speak properly to me before you ask for help."

"Coral. She's hur' or somethin'. I don' know. Jus' ge' the doctor."

"Coral is hurt." He smirked "Why what has the bloody idiot done now?"

"Don' talk tha' way. Jus' help me. Please."

"Fine. Whatever." He sighed finishing his gin, grabbing his coat before he left.

She nodded smiling and hurried back to Corals dressing them both quickly.

Sweeney sighed as he drug himself to Coral's before pointing the Doctor the way in.

He walked in and shooed Nellie out to sort out Coral coming out after a few minutes. "I'm afraid she overdosed."

Looking at Nellie Sweeney frowned before moving closer to Coral, looking at her deeply "Overdosed? But I've never seen her touch anything..not like that."

"Well she does. On a regular basis I'd guess to. There was quite a few things running through her system."

Nellie shook her head walking back into the room as well. "No. She doesn'. She wouldn'."

Sweeney moved closer to Coral before picking up her arm to see tiny pin pricks in her upper arm "Nellie, look at this.." he muttered holding up her arm.

"Those are old." she muttered shaking her head.

"Do you know what they are Nellie?" He sighed looking closer at the tiny holes "I saw this all the time in prison."

The doctor cleared his throat. "This bottle should help her when she wakes up. I'll leave you all to it." He said leaving.

"Would ya leave her alone. Bloody man."

"Nellie, this could kill her. You do know that!" he snapped before noticing why on earth he was bothering before he snarled and left the room, only stopping to give Nellie the tiny bottle of liquid.

"There's nuthin' wrong with her!" she yelled after him sitting down besides her sighing.

* * *

After a few hours Coral began to stir before snapping her eyes open, gasping lightly. Turning she groaned and moved her hands to her arm before snarling as that craving feeling began to seep into her body once more.

Nellie walked back in and smiled seeing she was awake walking over with tea. "Ya scared the bloody hell outta me love. Was so worried." she said rushing over and setting the tea down wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm fine." Sighed Coral hugging her back lightly before looking to her draw quickly before looking back to Nellie "Maybe you should go home. I'm fine, I promise."

"Are ya sure yer alrigh'? An' m'no' leavin' ya dear. The stupid doctor though' ya overdosed or somethin'."

Clawing lightly at her arms, as she always done when she was craving Coral shook her head "Overdose? Me? Oh God no! I wouldn't touch that shit. I'm fine! Just go home; I guess I need the sleep."

"Well I'll stay with ya love. I could use a nap after all tha' mess. Don' wanna leave ya alone incase somethin' happens again."

"It won't I promise. I was just tried, that's all." She Coral pushing Nellie away a little before standing up, her nails going deeper into her skin "Please, just go."

"Stop scratchin' love." she murmured going over wrapping her arms around her from behind. "M'no' leavin' ya."

"Just please go!" screamed Coral pushing Nellie away, digging her nails deep into the skin before remembering her other stuff in her bathroom cupboard "Go, now!"

"Fine. Jus' ferge' i'. Sorry fer bloody wastin' yer time an' carin' bou' ya." she snapped walking away slamming the door shut behind her going downstairs.

Coral bit her lip wondering if she should call Nellie back before the cravings made her belly flip. Whimpering she ran into the bathroom and ripped open her cupboard grabbing all she could pulling out needles and tiny bottles of liquid.

She sighed shaking her head faltering at the door realizing she'd lost her temper a bit and went back up opening the door. "M'sorry Coral. I didn' mean' t- wha' the bloody hell are ya doin'?!"

Gasping Coral grabbed all she could and hid it behind her back "I thought I told you to go home. Get the fuck out of my house!" she screamed pushing her sleeve down, her face in great anger.

"Fine. I will. An' I won' bloody come back." she said shaking her head shutting the door and walking out going down to the beach.

Whimpering Coral put a small dose into her arm before hiding it away and running down after Nellie "Nellie. Please come back. I didn't mean to yell!" she yelled out before catching up with her.

"Ge' away from me. Jus' ferge' i'. M'no' talkin' with ya anymore. There's nuthin' between us." she said shaking her head.

"Nellie please, I'm sorry." Sobbed Coral coughing heavily as she always did after putting stuff into her system "Please. Don't leave me. I can't be without you!"

She shook her head stepping away. "No. M'no' doin' this. I's stupid. Ya can go pu' wha'ever the hell else ya wan' in yer body fer all I care." she said walking back up to her own house.

Sobbing Coral looked at Nellie before turning "Fine I fucking will! You don't want me. Nobody does! I'll just stop it all now!" she screamed her last words before running back to her house, rolling her sleeve up in the process. She'd stop all this pain there. It'd stop with one overdose. Just one.

She stumbled back into her house and slammed the door shut, thankful the kids were still at school as she slumped against the door crying softly.

Screaming Coral slammed open her door before running upstairs grabbing all she could. Turning she whimpered wanting to be somewhere she loved well enough, somewhere she wanted to spend her last few moments. Scooping up her needles she ran down to the beach only pausing to roll up her sleeve further.

Frowning Sweeney looked out of the window before calling Nellie over "What's she doing?" he muttered.

"Killin' herself fer all I bloody care. Good riddance too." she snapped wiping her eyes looking away.

"No. She's got too much!" Gasped Sweeney pushing past Nellie "That shit will go to her brain." He said grabbing his coat and making his way down to the beach.

"Yer goin' after her?! Why the hell would you bloody care?!" she yelled watching him go angrily.

"Coral!" yelled Sweeney grabbing her as he reached her "Put it down, now!" he said trying to grab the needles in her hands.

Crying Coral tried to pull free "No! Let me go. I hate you, go away! I don't want this anymore!"

She just shook her head slamming the door shut again and locking it going upstairs starting herself a bath.

Crying out Coral slammed the needle into her arm, pushing the liquid in before falling back onto the sand, screaming out in pain.

"Oh fuck." Whimpered Sweeney before he picked her up into his arms running back to the house "Nellie, help!" he screaming watching Coral's body going into some sort of fit."NELLIE!"

She shook her head locking the bathroom door not listening and turning the water up to fill the tub faster undressing herself.

"Nellie get the fuck here!" he screamed running upstairs putting Coral into the bed as she began to forth at the mouth. Turning he saw Violet come upstairs "Get the doctor quick! Nellie!"

Violet frowned but ran back down after the doctor again thinking something was wrong with her mother. Nellie however continued ignoring him sliding into the tub sighing softly.

Coral whimpered, her eyes seeming to flick as her body moved without cause making her scream out as forth left her mouth seeping down her chin.

Swearing Sweeney ran to the bathroom "Nellie get here now! She needs your help." He screamed before turning to see Violet return with the doctor "Help her!" he hissed pushing the doctor into the room "Nellie!"

Violet frowned some looking in gasping. "Wha' did ya do t'her dad?" she asked softly. "An' why are ya bangin' fer mum?"

"Dad? You called me – never mind just get your mother out. It's Coral, she's ill." Said Sweeney patting her gently before running back to the doctor who now with Coral.

She frowned some knocking on the bathroom door. "Mum? Ya have t'come ou'."

She just sank deeper in the water closing her eyes letting the water muffle everything.

Turning to the doctor he held Coral, who's body seemed to be going into bad fits, and looked at him in horror "What's the matter with her?!" he yelled before turning to Violet "Come here love, get that wet cloth and wipe it onto Coral's forehead." He said, ushering her over.

"She's overdosed again sir. Did you not give her that bottle I left with you? I'm afraid your wife here may not make it." he said injecting her with a medicine.

"She isn't my wife." Sweeney muttered before looking up "She won't make it? No, she'll be fine!" he whimpered holding Coral tightly before snarling and moving to the bathroom smashing his body into the door "Nellie get the fuck out! She's fucking dying!"

The doctor sighed shaking his head. "I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do. It's in greater hands now." the doctor said getting up and leaving.

Nellie didn't answer hardly even hearing him beneath the water.

Slamming into the door once more before giving up letting out a snarl before he went back to Coral, sitting down next to her as he took her hand into his.

"Wha's wrong with mum?" Violet asked hesitantly biting her lip in worry.

Looking up Sweeney shrugged "I don't know sweet." He sighed before attempting to hush Coral as she started to thrash around in her sleep "She's just putting herself first."

"Don' say tha'. Mum always does her bes'." she said glaring at him.

"Then why is she happily taking a bath when her friend is here hardly able to breathe." Replied before trying to hush Coral as she let out small screams.

"Shu' up! She's bloody saved yer sorry arse!" she yelled glaring at him storming downstairs.

Snarling Sweeney dropped his head as he gripped Corals hand tighter "I really hate this sometimes." He sighed before pulling a blanket over himself letting his eyes close.

Nellie eventually came out and wrapped herself in a towel walking into her room not even looking over at them.

Whimpering Coral's body seemed to move around again making her let out a small screen before she started sweating and calling out to Tom and Nellie.

She paid no mind fixing herself in the mirror and heading to go downstairs and make herself comfortable on the couch.

Dragging his feet up the lane he stopped just outside of Coral's house. Sniffing he went into the house, wondering why the front door was open before looking around for her. Without any luck he went round next door to see if anyone had seen her. He'd come back for her. Tom Cole had come back for his wife.

Nellie faltered seeing the kids had fallen asleep there instead and headed for the beach to watch the sunset.

Knocking on the door he found that it too was left open. Frowning he walked in to see two children asleep in the living room. Heading upstairs he looked around before going into the same room as Sweeney gasping lightly to see Coral on the bed "Bloody hell Coral!" he yelled running over to her.

She was headed down to the beach but frowned seeing him. "Tom?" she whispered to herself running back up. "Tom?"

Waking at Tom's yells Sweeney snapped his eyes open for recognising the man straight away "What the bloody hell are you doing here!?" he roared grabbing Tom by the neck

"Get the fuck off me! Who the fuck are you?" yelled back Tom holding Sweeney's arms "Let me see Coral!"

"Ge' off!" she yelled pushing Sweeney away. "No use havin' two dead people in our house ya know!"

"What the hell do you mean dead?" he yelled before snarling at Nellie "Oh you finally got someone nice did you?" he smirked before pushing past her taking Coral into his arm.

"She's practically gone anyways. No poin' tryin' t'save the bloody whore anyways." she said glaring at her.

"Fuck you Nellie!" he snapped "Whore? Oh really well from what I've heard you've been getting around, the Judge? Really."

Whimpering Coral gripped onto him and moaned his name through slurred words.

"Yes it's alright I'm here." Tom reassured her rocking her gently "I'm sorry I hurt you. You moved into me I didn't mean to get you leg.."

"Who I've bloody slep' with is none o'yer concern. Ya two deserve each other. Ya don' give a damn bou' anyone."

"I hope you rot in hell Nellie. And oddly why'd you think I came back, cos I care for Coral." He snarled before scooping her up into his arms before looking to Sweeney "Thanks." He muttered before walking out.

Looking at Nellie Sweeney shook his head "Sometimes you go too far." He muttered before grabbing his coat and following Tom out.

"Well i' go' rid of you didn' i'! M'tired o'bein' secon' bes' t'tha' blody whore of a wife ya had!" she yelled after him falling apart inside but not willing to let it show wiping stubbornly at the tears pricking her eyes.

* * *

Sweeney and Tom had spent the last few weeks taking turns to look after Coral. They were both bored with Nellie's ways and over time they seemed to become good friends. Coral herself had gotten better and was now taking a small assisted with Tom. Today was no different, she walked with him as if they were just married again, and slowly she was falling in love with him again.

Nellie had changed the locks and had made sure to keep the kids from Sweeney and ignored him as well sending them off with breakfast and lunch every morning as usual and found herself a job waiting tables at the local restaurant.

Laughing Coral lent onto Tom as he helped her down a few steps onto the beach "I didn't think you'd come back." She smiled wrapping an arm into his "I-I hoped you would."

"Course I was going to come back. I just needed time to think, I'm sorry." He sighed before he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

Nellie had the day off and had planned on going for a swim grimacing seeing Coral and Tom walking about and decided she wouldn't let them ruin her off day and changed into her bathing suit and grabbed a towel heading down.

Tom snarled seeing Nellie but moved his eyes back to Coral "Why'd you do it? I mean I taught you how to keep it under control!" he sighed before taking her arm, rolling up her sleeve to see the pin pricks that covered them before he moved in and kissed each one.

Coral too saw Nellie. She'd missed her dearly and didn't understand why her good friend hadn't either bothered to see how she was "I'm fine Tom. I'm sorry." She stated grabbing her sleeve down "Just leave it be."

She didn't even glance over at them and laid her towel out before swimming out into the water.

Shaking his head Tom looked to Coral and stroked back a few strands of her hair, twisting them around his fingertips "Oh C, I'm sorry I wasn't here." He muttered before he pulled her in and kissed her fully on the lips, letting his hand run down her back and cup her arse.

Gasping she tried to pull back and run to Nellie for help before remembering that Nellie didn't care for her anymore. She pushed her lips back into Tom and ran her hand down to grip his belt for support.

Nellie popped up from the water to get her breath and shook her head pushing her hair back freezing seeing them and shut her eyes. Of course she'd willingly go back to screwing that arse. Why should Coral even care if she hurt her?

Whimpering Coral felt weak and her legs gave away put luckily Tom was there to catch her before her chest smashed into the ground but it still made her yelp out in pain and look to Nellie for help.

"You alright Coral?" Gasped Tom lowering her to the floor before moving her into his lap "Take a breather for a few moments, ok?"

She turned away and swallowed her emotions unsure if the stinging in her eyes was from the tears or the water as she swam out further losing herself in the water.

Coral looked out to Nellie and let a small tear roll down her cheek before she turned her face into Tom, trying to hold back the tears.

Sighing Tom wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer his gaze too on Nellie "Don't worry. I'm here."

She swam a bit longer until she'd calmed herself but noticed a storm heading in so went up to her towel and laid on her stomach to dry off.

"I want to talk to her." Muttered Coral trying to push away from Tom yelling out as he grabbed her back "Get me off! I wanna talk to her."

"No Coral." Snapped Tom holding onto her, trying to hug her again "She's a bitch. You don't need to talk to her ever again."

She heard them yelling at each other faintly but hardly heard them feeling so very tired suddenly.

Pulling from his grip Coral stumbled and tripped down to Nellie, is great pain before she let her hand grip onto her old friends hip "Please Ne-" she didn't finish as Tom came down and pulled her away.

Snarling he picked up Coral and sneered at Nellie "You don't need her Coral, stop going on about her like you your in love with her or something." He snarled not seeing Coral's eyes screw up and a tear leak from them.

"Wha' the hell?" Gasped Nellie looking up at Coral's touch.

"Nellie please!" called Coral trying to reach for her as Tom turned and made to move up the beach. Crying she looked at Nellie and mouthed 'I love you' before she gave up and went limp in Tom's grip.

She flinched some unsure whether or not to believe her but remembered promising her she wouldn't let Tom harm her and got up running after them hitting him. "Le' her go! She doesn' like ya hur'in' her like tha' ya bleedin' moron!"

"Since when do you care?" Snapped Tom pushing Nellie away and holding the sobbing Coral closer to him trying to hush her "You called her a whore, you don't want her! You don't love her." He screamed.

"Don't yell." Sobbed Coral cupping her hands to her ears "You know I don't like it." She looked at Nellie plead in her eyes wanting her back.

"Ge' off her. She doesn' bloody wan' ya." she said pushing him back away from Coral pulling her into her arms holding ehr close.

Falling in Nellie she still sobbed with her hands over her ears trying to block out their shouts "I don't like it, don't like it!"

"Why don't you just go home Nellie? Leave us alone. What the hell do you want her for? I doubt you going to shag her!" screamed Tom moving in to hit Coral away.

She shushed her rubbing her back gently ignoring him glaring and moving Coral behind her as he moved to hit her. "Don' lay a finger on her ya bastard. Ya've done enough t'her."

"Has she told you what she done to me? She killed my baby." He sneered becoming amused at Nellie's face "Oh didn't she tell you? Idiot didn't know what to do and put the blanket wrong, bloody smothered it." He snarled and tried to push Nellie away to grab Coral.

"I said I was sorry!" cried Coral gripping her head at the memory of her limp, lifeless baby whom she lost too easily "Please Tom, I said sorry!"

She pushed him back again. "Shu' yer damn mouth. Because ya blody tortured her she can' even have any."

"I said I was sorry." She whispered moving back her eyes darting around before she turned and sobbed harder running up the lane wanting to get away.

"Oh well bloody done." Snarled Tom looking at Nellie "Now she'll go to the grave yard and sob over its grave, now I got to go and pissing get her." He moved past Nellie before stopping "Maybe if she was a proper mother to begin with she wouldn't be like this."

She glared and turned him back punching him square in the jaw. "Ya shouldn' be such a prick t'her. She bloody deserves be'er." she muttered walking past heading after Coral worriedly.

Hissing Tom threw a rock at Nellie before kicking over and bin and walking into Coral's house, locking the door behind him.

Sobbing still Coral ran into the grave yard and fell onto her babies grave, gripping the floor tightly "Hello little one." She smiled running her hand over the grave stone before crying even more before she started to scream "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, your dads right, I'm horrid."

Nellie heard Coral before she saw her and winced stepping into the graveyard walking over to her kneling beside her pulling her close. "I' isn' yer faul' Coral." she murmured softly helping her up.

Coral shook her head and pulled away before going back to the grave wrapping her fingers into the grass "I promise I'll look after you up there." She said looking to the sky before she began to cry again "Just don't hate me. I-I didn't mean to I thought you were cold your our own little one. I-I'm sorry."

Nellie pulled her closer rocking her gently rubbing along her back. "Shush love. I' isn' yer faul'. Really i' isn'. I didn' tell ya bu'... I can' have anymore either. The doctor said they won' las' if I do ge' pregnan'."

Gripping Nellie tightly Coral hide her face in her hair and sobbed gently "I-I didn't know what I was doing. He looked cold so I put more blankets onto him I-I did-" she sobbed again and dug her nails into her palms whimpering harshly.

"Shhh. Hush now love." she whispered stroking her hair. "I' wasn' yer faul'. Ya didn' know."

Her crying levelled out after a while and her whimpers became lighter "I want to go home." She muttered holding her now aching head "Tom needs me to make him his tea." She stated pulling herself to her feet looking at the grave once more time.

"Who gives a fuck bou' him? Ya don have t'do wha' he says Coral. Ya should bloody know tha' by now."

"I need to go home." She muttered again before starting to claw at her arm feeling the craving "I love you." She whispered to the grave and looked at Nellie "What are you doing here? Ugh, I don't feel well." Whimpering she rubbed her belly as pain shot through it.

She sighed shaking her head. "Clearly I shouldn' have come. Was'e of time. I apologize. M'sure ya can fin' yer way back alrigh'." she said getting up looking down letting her fiery hair cover her hurt face as she brushed herself off.

She fell back onto the grave and curdled up on the grass just wanting to feel close to her little baby boy once more. Brushing away her tears she shivered against the cold before she let out a small sob "I'll be with you soon enough." She told it.

"Ya should ge' up. I's gonna star' rainin' soon. Wouldn' wanna go an' ge' sick again love." she said holding a hand out to her.

"Maybe." She Coral keeping still for a few moments before taking Nellie's hand and pulling herself up gripping tightly onto her shoulders "I'm sorry Nellie." She whispered hugging her with all the amount of energy she could.

"I' doesn' ma'er. Ya have some tea t'make remember. M'sure Tom won' be pleased yer makin' him wai'." She muttered pulling away.

Nodding in a daze Coral patted Nellie and walked away back home, swaying along the lane as she went. Getting to her door she waved to Nellie before knocking on the door as suddenly it slammed open and Tom's hand came out and slapped around the face and threw her to the floor screaming at her.

She didn't wave back and shook her head turning away letting her go trying to block out what he was doing. She couldn't stop her from doing what she wished.

"Oh you done then?!" screamed Tom grabbing Coral by the hair kicking her on the garden floor already undoing his belt "Get the fuck inside now and put yourself to go use!" he yelled through her screams.

"N-No Tom please!" sobbed Coral screaming out as he kicked her "Nellie!" she yelled out trying to pull herself along the floor till he grabbed her and dragged her through the door.

She bit her lip before running back out to go help her banging on the door. "Coral! Don' le' him! Yer bloody be'er than tha'!"

Screaming Coral whimpered as Tom's hands went to her skirts rolling the up to her waist "No please Tom stop!" she let out a bone chilling scream that flashed through the house as he dug his nails into her breasts that he'd down pulled from her corset "Stop! Your hurting me."

Laughing Tom yelled over his shoulder to the door "Hear her scream Nellie? Beautiful isn't it?!" he sniggered before slapping Coral around the face and slamming her legs open.

She fumbled to find the spare key before unlocking the door and running in tacking him off of her. "Leave her alone!"

"You fucking bitch!" he snarled wiping off his belt and whipping it at her "She's my god damn wife and I can use her how I want. She isn't yours."

Coral's mouth was open her body in shock as it didn't move. Her bare chest heaved and her nails dug onto the floor as she began to shake.

She winced punching him again. "I' doesn' mean ya can do wha' ya bloody wan'. She's a human too."

"Tell you what." He snarled holding his hurt face "If you want her that much then have the brat." He grabbed Nellie's hair and threw her between Coral's shaking legs "Go on, right now."

She winced digging her nails into his wrist. "Ge' off!" she yelled kicking at him.

Sweeney walked down the lane before hearing Nellie's screams. Calling to her he ran down to Corals and slammed open the door flicking his razor out of his pocket. He looked around to see Coral half naked on the floor and Tom fighting with his pet forcing her to the floor "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he yelled.

"Le' me go damni'." she hissed kicking at him more wincing in pain.

Running across the room he slashed at Tom's arm before turning to Nellie "S-see if he done anything to Coral, if he did I'll make him pay for everyone of them!" he snarled.

Yelping out Tom gripped him arm and moved forward to punch Sweeney.

She scooted away tugging Coral with her helping her cover herself back up. "Are ya alrigh'?" she asked worriedly.

She nodded before shaking her head letting her hands got to his nail marks and slap marks he'd left on her.

Hissing Sweeney turned to Tom and raised his blade for slashing it onto his arm "That's for all that time you used my pet!" he yelled before slashing onto his leg laughing as he heard Tom scream in pain "And that was for your poor wife."

She sighed and held her closer rubbing her arm. "He won' hur' ya again love. Don' worry."

Tom screamed out in pain and whimpered backing away "Coral tell them I didn't mean it. You know I love you really!"

"Don't talk to her." Hissed Sweeney before he grabbed Tom head and threw it back. Suddenly he hacked at his bare neck, his laughter blocking out Coral's screams as he cut deep into his flesh.

Screaming out Coral shut her eyes and put her hands over her ears "Make it stop!" she screamed through Sweeney's laughter "Stop it! STOP!"

"Sweeney!" she yelled holding Coral closer covering her head. "Stop i'. Le' the bloody bastard go."

Stabbing Tom in the neck once more time Sweeney pulled back and watched his limp body fall to the floor. Finally after all that waiting he finally had a throat to slit. Smirking he licked his lips before looking at Coral who was still screaming "Coral, it's ok. He's gone."

Shaking her head the screaming and laughter still rung in her ears making her cry "Please stop it now. Please!"

Nellie shook her head keeping Coral's head down. "Clean yerself up. Ya look a mess. An' the carpe'."

Looking around Sweeney pulled off his top and threw one of Tom's on before he cleaned the flecks of blood from his hands and cheeks. Sighing he looked to the carpet seeing that it was soaked thickly in blood "Sorry Coral." He sighed ripping it up "I'll get you another one."

Nellie sighed some rocking her gently rubbing her back hushing her. "He's gone Coral."

Whimpering Coral gripped onto Nellie's shoulders letting out a gentle sob "Gone? H-He isn't coming back?" she whispered.

Sighing Sweeney went to the kitchen and grabbed a drink before finding some of Coral's medicine. Passing the drink and bottle to Nellie he said "I think she might need them. She ok?"

"No. He's gone away fer good." she said holding her closer. "Can ya give 'em t'her love?" she murmured looking up at him.

Nodding he moved down next to Coral and opened the little bottle "Come on Coral, have this it'll make you better." He whispered to her as he put her lips to the rim before pulling back as Coral started to cry again saying she didn't want it "Coral come on, you need it."

Nellie held her tighter and held her mouth open. "M'sorry bu' ya have t'take i'. Don' wan' ya ge'in' sick again righ'?"

Taking his chance Sweeney poured the liquid into her mouth and cupping it before she had time to cough it back up "There." He muttered when she drank it "How about we get you two off to sleep and I'll sort him out?" suggested Sweeney watching Coral start to drift and then to Tom on the floor.

Whimpering Coral turned into Nellie and tugged at her dress sighing gently.

Nellie stood up and helped Coral up as well. "I'll come back an' help ya love." she said catching Sweeney's arm.

Nodding he scooped up Coral and took her upstairs and left Nellie to tug her in, he wasn't really good with that before he went down stairs to start on Tom.

Coral watched Sweeney go under her heavy eyelids before she turned to Nellie "I do love you. Really." She whispered her head rolling back.

She sighed tuckin her in under the covers after helping her change into a night dress and and unpinned her hair and heading back down to help Sweeney.

Sighing Sweeney moved down and looked at Tom before moving down to look through his pocket wanting to be a little nosey. He snarled as he pulled out liquids, needles and little pills before turning to Nellie as she came down "You see this crap?" He said putting it on the floor "How the hell a man could make a woman take that I'll never know."

She shook her head picking it all up and tossing it into the fire. "Good riddance. Should jus' toss him in there. If i' weren' fer the awful smell." she muttered.

"Well I guess you could put him into another few pies." He smirked up to her before grabbing Tom "Oh I remember that day as if it was yesterday." He laughed before putting Tom over his shoulder "I'll chuck him in the sea at night, alright pet?"

She smiled and nodded. "I do too love. An' the sea soun's perfec'." she murmured going to open the door for him smiling up at him.

"I'll throw him into her shed then take him at night." He said as he moved to the door before turning "Thanks pet." He went to touch her before he moved back "Maybe you should search around and see if she's got anything here. I'll be back and help you look in a minute." He said before leaving the house, Tom over his back.

She nodded leaning towards his touch for a moment before nodding again and heading up looking through Coral's bathroom and bedroom dumping several viles and pills and such into a small waste basket.

Dumping Tom into the shed Sweeney kicked his lifeless body before running back upstairs into Coral's room "If I did listen well enough at prison." He whispered trying not to wake Coral "Then I know where she'll keep most of it." He walked across the room and lifted up her mattress carefully trying to wake Coral before groaning as he saw the whole thing covered in pills and bottles "Bloody hell." He snarled picking up a bottle looking at it "These could've killed her in seconds."

She held the basket out to him. "Dump i' in." she murmured bending over to dump it in as well. "There's no poin' keepin' any of i'."

Coral opened her eyes hearing the clinks of bottles before yawning and sitting up to see Nellie and Sweeney at her mattress "What are you doing?" she gasped before scampering across the bed "No! Don't touch it that's mine! I need it, give it back!"

Sweeney held out his arms and pushed her back shaking his head as she tried to fight back "Coral get off! You can't have it, it'll kill you. We're doing this for you." He reassured before she become violent as she hit out "Nellie a little help here please."

Nellie bit her lip scooting the last few bottles and things into the waste basket and heading back downstairs tossing it into the fire.

Sweeney grabbed Coral and held her as she hit at his face trying to get away "Calm down Coral it won't help you." He hushed before he hissed as her fist met his jaw making his lip spilt though he held her tighter.

"You have to spoil everything!" Coral screaming into his chest before crying out "You arsehole I hate you!" she sobbed harder and fell into his hugging him tightly "I need it."

She glanced up nervously hearing them and dumped the last of it hurrying back upstairs. "Ya don' need i' Coral." she said sitting beside them rubbing her back.

She turned to Nellie a look of madness in her eye before she laughed wildly still gripping onto Sweeney "Yes I bloody do!" she snarled through her tears "I had it since I can remember, daddy gave it to me as well. It's normal don't you see!?"

Sweeney looked worryingly to Nellie "Your father gave it to you?" he shuddered at the thought of it "Coral that isn't right you know. W-what else did he do?"

She frowned some shaking her head. "I's all gone now love. There's no more lef' fer ya. Bu' we'll help ya ge' through i' all. Alrigh'? Yer gonna be jus' fine."

"Daddy said it was fine!" she whimpered before turning her face into Sweeney "He said it'd make me better and that if I didn't have it then he'd make my life hell." She gasped through her tears as the memories came back.

He looked at Nellie once more before mouthing 'This is worse than I thought'. Sighing he sat down next to Coral and turned her face to his "Well your father was wrong, it's not a nice thing to do. But he's gone and so is Tom, so you can start afresh, ok?"

"He lied love. He an' Tom weren' nice. They jus' wan'ed t'hur' ya love. They made yer life hell." she said rubbing her back still.

Her lips trembled and see looked for Sweeney to Nellie "B-but I feel sick without them!" she whimpered "I-I hurt my arm, I don't mean to but my body does it, not me."

"It's alright Coral." Said Sweeney hugging her tightly "Come on, I think you should stay with us for tonight." He turned to Nellie before yelping out as Coral dug her nails into his skin "I'll take that as a yes then."

She nodded gathering a few of Coral's things and carried them down opening the door for them. "C'mon love."

Sweeney scooped up Coral before whispering into her ear "Nellie won't leave you." He leant closer to her ear "You're her friend, she'll look after you."

Coral whimpered and looked up before nodding and whispering back "I know. I'm sorry."

She locked the door behind them stuffing it down her dress and opening the door to their house so he could take Coral upstairs.

Coral twisted in Sweeney's grip "I want to walk." She whimpered pulling free of his grip "I can do it." Stepping forward she wobble a little and stumbled back but caught the fence to hold her up.

"Coral, come on." Sighed Sweeney before stepping back as she moved out her hand "Let me take them, you look after her." He sighed to Nellie taking Coral's stuff and heading towards their house.

She nodded and wrapped her arm around Coral's waist holding her up. "C'mon love. Up t'the bedroom darlin'." she murmured helping her inside.

"I don't want to sleep. I want .. I want.." Coral trailed off knowing Nellie wouldn't have what was in her mind. She sighed and brushed away a few of her tears.

Running up he put Coral's stuff in the spare room before going into Violets room "Can you do me a favour? Can you be an angel and look after Billy for a bit? Me and your mother need to help Coral, bless her."

"I didn' say ya have t'sleep bu' yer gonna stay in bed." she said firmly helping her go upstairs nodding.

Violet nodded biting her lip glancing at the closet. "Course I will. Why wouldn' I?" she asked getting up pushing him to the door.

"I was just asking." Sighed Sweeney before he pointed "Hurry up then and go." He looked towards her closet before frowning.

"I don't want to go into a bed either. I'm fine really." Moaned Coral dropping her head before she started to tremble against Nellie's grip.

"I will. I jus' wanna change firs' dad." she said blocking his view of her closet pushing him more.

"No ya aren' love. Yer sick. Very sick an' need help." she murmured helping her up carefully.

"Well ok." Muttered Sweeney before smiling down and stroking her face "I'm sorry for all before, I'll try to be a better dad."

"I'm not sick. Stop saying that you make me sound weak." Whimpered Coral before Tom leaning over her flashed into her head making her cry out and pull away from Nellie "Don't touch me. P-please don't hurt me."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever. I have to change." she said glancing back at the closet anxiously.

"M'no' gonna bloody hur' ya an' ya are weak an' sick." she said tugging her into her bedroom.

Sweeney sighed and walked back out of her room shaking his head "Just like her bloody mother." He muttered before helping Nellie get Coral up the stairs.

"Mr. Todd, tell her I'm not ill." Weakly muttered Coral as she put her weight into Sweeney's arm "I'm just messing with you, I'm fine."

Violet sighed and shut the door going over and letting the boy out of her closet and showed him out before starting on dinner for herself and Billy.

"Shu' up Coral." she muttered rolling her eyes and shutting the bedroom door behind the three of them. "Yer no'fine."

"I don't like the fuss." Sighed Coral as Sweeney sat her onto the spare bed "Just let me go home and I'll be fine by the morning. Please Nellie, you know I can't sit still."

"Well tha's too damn bad. Cause I know wha' ya wanna bloody do an' m'no' gonna le' ya. Yer killin' yerself enough as i' is damni'."

"I can't anymore you fucking threw it all away." Snapped Coral pushing away from Sweeney putting her hands to her head before her cravings made her start to claw lightly at her arm.

She sighed and went over swatting her hand away so she couldn't scratch it. "Don' do tha'. Don' make me have t'tie ya t'the bloody bed."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Coral snarled digging her nails into arm "Don't...I can't ... I-I."

"It's alright Coral." Sighed Sweeney patting her shoulder before he grabbed her arm and rolled up her sleeve looking at her bloody arm "Look what you're doing to yourself, over something that isn't your fault."

She held her other arm down so she couldn't scratch and sighed. "Ya can' keep doin' this Coral. Really ya can'. Is no' healthy fer ya."

"You think I want to do it?" Coral whimpered looking from Nellie to Sweeney before rubbing her head trying to tug her arm back from them both.

"Nellie is right, this isn't good for you." He looked at Nellie and shook his head "How many times do you take it Coral, how many times a day?"

"Go an' ge' some wa'er Sweeney." she murmured holding Coral down. "She probably needs some."

Getting up Sweeney went down and filled up a cup looking out of the window deep in thought with wondering what on earth he'd do in his help with Coral.

Whimpering Coral looked at Nellie before hiding her hair over her face moving back slightly not scared to be touched.

Nellie sighed and pulled her closer and kissed her gently. "Plese jus' le' us help Coral. Wha'ever ya wan' besides the drugs ya can have. I promise jus' please le' us help ya darlin'." she pleaded softly brushing Coral's hair back.

Coral leant forward onto Nellie and began to cry once more as she gripped her neighbours corset "I want this all to go away!" she sobbed sniffing harshly "I just want to go back when I was little and be with mother. I hate her for leaving me but I want her back."

Nellie nodded shushing her rubbing her bakc gently. "I know. An' i' will go away. Ya jus' have t'go through i' all firs' love. I's no' the en' o' the world."

"Maybe I should get away from here." Said Coral suddenly sitting up looking at Nellie brushing her hair back "Maybe I can .. oh, I don't know." She shook her head "I can't leave, my baby is here."

She shook her head laying her back down and kissing her again gently. "Yer no' goin' anywhere Coral. Yer in no sta'e t'even bloody move."

Coral kissed her back and gripped Nellie's hands before clenching her fists "I want to go and see my baby." She muttered sitting up and brushing back her hair.

"Ya can' righ' now. Ya don' wan' him t'see ya like this. Ya don wan' him see ya hi' bo'om love." she said pushing her back down lening over kissing her again gently.

Looking up to Nellie Coral kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her neck before she started to breath heavily again "I just want him back Nellie. I want my little boy back with me...and now I can't have anymore!" she cried.

"I know love. I know. Bu' ya have t'wai'." she said kissing her again. "Jus' calm down love. Yer styin' here until yer all be'er."

"Wait? He's gone forever!" she panted gripping Nellie with as much force as possible "There nothing to wait for." She cried before smashing her lips into Nellie's kissing her harshly before her eyes started to roll back as she got herself wound up with the stress.

She gasped pushing her back and sighed shaking her head as Coral passed out. "Bloody woman."

Coming back up the stairs Sweeney gasped before running over putting the cup to one side "Coral." He snapped before picking her up and slapping her face making her eyes snap open "Knew that'd work."

"Get off me!" Coral screamed before she saw it was just Sweeney "Nellie? Where's Nellie?" she asked before Sweeney gave her the cup. Taking it she drank as fast as she could groaning as a few drop trickled down her hot flesh before sliding down her top.

"M'righ' here love?" Nellie said rolling her eyes sitting just where she had been before. "Ya passed ou'."

She drank even faster her mouth still feeling dry before Sweeney tried to grab it off her making her snarl.

"Don't drink it too fast Coral, you'll be sick." He sighed grabbing the cup before she slapped him "You need to bloody stop this, your acting so spoilt! We're trying to help you!" he snarled before trying to reach out seeing the tears in her eyes.

She sighed and pulled Coral away from him. "He's righ'. Ya need t'knock off al this foolishness an' bloody lis'en t'us alrigh'? We aren' gonna hur' ya. We wanna help ya."

"Really?" she snorted looking at Nellie "And what are you going to do about it? I'm past help no one wants me, I can't have children I'm a fucking nutter and.. and.." she whimpered and touched the pin pricks on her arm.

She sighed holding her to her. "Ya aren' a nu'er love. Ya've been hur' is all. An' we wan' ya. We're no' tossin' ya ou' on yer arse are we? No. Now shush an' le' us help ya."

"It's alright Coral, Nellie's right, we can get some doctor's in and they can help with all this." Said Sweeney rubbing her back.

Gasping Coral backing away on the bed "No, no!" she jumped up and went to grab her stuff "If you get them anywhere near me I'll kill you!"

Nellie sighed shaking her head hitting his head. "No' the bloody doctors." she muttered going over and pulling Coral back. "No doctors love I swear i'. I wouldn' le' 'em hur' ya an' neither would Sweeney."

"I-I..ok." Sighed Coral giving Nellie and hug before she looked over to Sweeney "Just no doctors. Never ever." 

* * *

Pushing past Nellie Coral gripped her stomach and threw up into a bucket that was on the side before she let out a stiff sob. Her illness wasn't getting any better and her cravings hadn't really died down either. She looked to Nellie and wiped her lip before another mouthful of vomit came back up.

"Shush love. Tha's i' le' i' all ou'." Nellie said holding her hair back and rubing her back soothingly before gasping and covering her mouth dashing into the bathroom getting sick herself.

Coral slumped back into a nearby chair and rubbed her head before letting out a small sob "I-I'm sorry Nellie, I must've given my illness to you." She said going over to help Nellie by patting her on the back.

She shook her head sitting back after a moment. "I doub' ya've done anythin' t'me love. Trus' me. I's nuthin' I coulda go'en from ya."

"Then what's wrong with you?" asked Coral moving to sit next to Nellie, rubbing her stomach in an odd way before noticing that Nellie did the same thing "What's wrong with me Nellie? I-I don't want to be ill anymore!"

"Yer no' ill dear. An'... neither m'I. Well no' really. Though ya can epec' t'keep ge'in' sick like this fer a few more months a'leas'."

"But why?!" Whimpered Coral being to dig her nails into her arm "I don't like being sick and I'm all sweaty and weak.." she grabbed her breasts lightly "..and these really hurt and I don't like it!" she rushed getting a little wound up.

"Yer pregnan'." she said looking at her worriedly.

"What?" gasped Coral before shaking her head "I can't be...I-I..Tom said he wouldn't go that far!" she said before grabbing her belly and looking down at it before looking up again "I'm a bad mother! I kill them Nellie..you can have it."

"I' doesn' ma'er how far love. An' ya are a good mum. I'll help ya. Wha' do ya think I have anyways? M'sick like ya an' sore. M'pregnan' too."

"Tom said he wouldn't do it! He said if I sat still then I'd be fine and he wouldn't hurt me!" she whimpered as she remembered the way her husband had first treated her when he came back to her, what he done to her weak body. Standing up she shook her head before leaving the room and heading down and grabbing a drink of gin. She couldn't do this, not again. It'd end up with her getting hurt again, losing her baby once more.

She knocked the gin out of her hand having followed her. "Wha' the hell do ya think yer doin'? We're in this t'gether. M'no' gonna le' anythin' happen t'ya. Yer gonna be fine an' so is yer baby."

"I'm scared Nellie! I wouldn't want to touch it for the fear of the same thing happening to little Tom." She whimpered biting her lip "You've no idea what that done to me." She stated before dropping her head.

"I do. An' ya won' hur' him. Jus' trus' yer instinc's darlin'. Everythin' will be jus' fine."

* * *

_3 months later.._

Three months, thought Coral as she walked along the beach looking out to sea before looking down her little bump. Letting out a small smile she patted it and wrapped her arms around it. She would be a good mother now, she had to be.

Nellie stepped out of the kitchen and looked around before spotting her. "Coral! lunch is ready!" she called going back in and sitting down to eat. Her own clothes starting to get a bit snug.

Sweeney ran down the stairs and grabbed Nellie before running his hands over her bump "Finally, I get to be a proper dad!" he laughed hugging her. 

Coming into the door way Coral gasped looking at them before hiding her sadden and hurt face by sitting at the table with her head down.

Nellie laughed shaking her head pushing his hands away. "Don' do tha'. I' tickles. An' Viole's yer daugh'er too ya know. An' Billy looks up t'ya jus' as much as he would if ya were his own dad."

"I know but I get to be there now Nellie, I get to see my child finally grow up with a mother and father." He smiled before he kissed her. He couldn't really remember why he and Nellie had spent that night ages ago, or why they seemed to be getting on very well.

Whimpering Coral breathed in a shaky breath seeing Sweeney's lips on her Nellie's "I-I don't feel well." She whispered getting up "I'm going home." She brushed back a quick tear and left not wanting to see that man with her Nellie.

She gasped softly kissing him back melting into him before pulling away. "Coral! Wai'!" she exclaimed holding her small bump following after her. "Don' go.. I-I made ya lunch."

"I said I wasn't well." Coral muttered shaking her head "J-just go and be with Sweeney...do whatever." She bit her lip trying to hold back the tears but it failed and she burst out crying before gripping her belly and walking up the lane.

Nellie sighed shaking her head and followed grabbing her arm. "Stop i'. Yer bein' bloody hormonal love."

She looked at Nellie for a few moments before she whimpered and pulled away "Hormonal? Oh sorry for being just a little bit upset when I see you kissing him!" she snapped before rubbing her belly "Now if you don't mind I'm going to the shops and attempt to get some food with the no money I bloody have!"

"I told ya I made lunch now c'mon an' ge' in here."

"I said no!" Snapped Coral before she turned and threw up into a nearby hedge.

She sighed and held her hair back rubbing her back before ushering her back inside. "Stop all this."

"No Nellie I really don't want any food!" whined Coral tugging her arm away "My belly hurts and I need to get some shopping, I've no food or anything in the house."

"Come have lunch love. Ya need t'ea' somethin'. Ya really do. Gotta keep yer strength up." she said pulling her back heading back to the house with her.

"What so I can watch you kiss him again?" snorted Coral pouting "So I can watch you be all over him again?!"

She sighed and held her tighter. "Coral... please. Jus' come ea'? Fer yer baby."

Looking up Coral frowned before nodding "For my baby..then I need to go out, ok?!"

"Wha' are ya talkin' abou'? Ya need t'bloody ea'!"

"I'll eat then I need to go out Nellie. I have no clothes that fit no food..nothing." She sighed as Nellie took her back into her house "Money is kind of low for the moment."

"Le' me help. I need some new thin's anyways. I have money." she said helping her back in and sitting ehr down.

She nodded before she glanced at Sweeney, whom greeted her before she scoffed and rubbed her belly keeping her glance down.

"You alright Coral?" Sweeney asked moving to touch her before she told him to piss off "Really! You women when you're pregnant, nutters."

"Sweeney be nice t'her. Now go ea' in the livin' room." she said shooing him away sitting with Coral eating a sandwich.

Sweeney sighed as Nellie shoved him into the other room but he found Billy and sat down to share his food with him.

Coral smirked seeing Sweeney being pushed away before she turned to sandwich that she began to pick at, her hunger gone.

"Ya need t'ea' love. Fer the both of ya. Gotta stay healthy an' such."

"Yes well my mind is on other things at the moment." Sighed Coral leaning back into her chair before trailing her nails over her arm "So much to do.."

"Tha' doesn' mean ya can' ea'." she said picking up her sandwich holding it out for her to take a bite.

Smirking Coral raised her eyebrow at Nellie's boldness before she shook her head "I can't, everything I eat I throw back up."

"I don' care. Ya have t'ea'. I' needs some kinda food."

Snarling Coral took the sandwich and took a bit before she put it back onto the plate "Happy?!" she scoffed as she chewed.

She smiled rolling her eyes. "Calm down love. No need t'bi'e my bloody head off."

"Oh, I could do worse Nellie." Coral said with a sly smile on her face before she turned to looked a Sweeney who was now messing around with Billy "He's a lucky man, Sweeney, to have you."

"Billy's lucky t'have him aroun'. Needs a man t'look up to." she said brushing back some of Coral's hair her hand lingering on her neck.

"I bet." Sighed Coral as she shut her eyes at Nellie's soothing touch before she parted her lips and leant into it more.

She leaned in naturally scooting closer to her moving in to kiss her, her eyes fluttering shut.

Laughing Sweeney chased Billy around before he tackled him to the floor in the kitchen "Give me back my food you little bugger!" he giggled as he tickled Billy.

Gasping Coral jumped back and stood up, brushing her dress and fixing her lipstick "I-I should go." She muttered moving to the door "Thanks for lunch Nellie." She let her eyes linger on Nellie's for a few moments before she shook her head and left for home.

She jumped as they came in and shook her head turning to watch her leave and sighing softly. "Be easy with him Sweeney. He's li'le. Yer gonna bloody hur' him." she scolded finishing her food and doing the dishes.

Laughing Sweeney picked up Billy before he moved to Nellie and kissed the back of her neck "I'm sorry pet." He muttered before he pointed to her belly "See Billy?" he asked shifting the boy higher onto his hip "Mummy's having another little Billy, just like you."

Gasping Coral stopped before she wiped her forehead and took in a shaky breath, she couldn't do this, and she couldn't come in between Nellie Sweeney and their new baby. Maybe she should just leave them be. Turning she headed up the lane with the little money she had in her pocket in her attempt to get some food.

"Ya don know that now go play outside before ya break somethin'." She scolded waiting until they were gone before running out after coral. "Wait fer me damnit!"

Holding her rounding stomach Coral stopped before setting off again "Just leave me Nellie; you're better off with Mr. Todd." She said before she groaned and held her stomach as it began to move "God this little bugger, don't half like to kick about in there."

She shook her head wrapping an arm around her waist holding her up. "What is it? Whats the matter love?"

"Nothing, baby just moves too much." She bit her lip and gripped onto Nellie "J-just go and be with Sweeney, h-he does more for you than I ever could." Pulling away she composed herself for a few seconds before she started to make her way to town.

She held on though following her. "He does? Mine hardly ever does." She said softly holding a hand over her own.

"What?" Muttered Coral in her own little world before she turned to see Nellie holding her stomach "I guess their different," she reassured gripping Nellie's hand "don't worry about it."

She sighed putting on a smile for her sake. "Yes, well let's just worry about getting some shopping done love."

Nodding Coral linked arms with Nellie's and headed up the lane. How could she ever stop loving her? It was impossible.


	20. Chapter 20

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 20

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett / Coral / Doctor / Scarlet Woods

BellatrixBlackLovett – Coral / Sweeney Todd / Reverend

Coral woke early that morning, something wasn't right. She didn't feel right. Climbing out of bed she looked at her heaving bump in the mirror, she was only seven months gone so it couldn't be her baby. Grunting she bent over as she felt a sharp pain hit her stomach before it slowly died away. It was nothing she told herself, it'd be fine. She slowly got dressed and may her way downstairs before she let out a sharp scream as her belly seemed to move around.

Nellie was already up and making breakfast, still concerned about her own baby not hearing coral lost in her mind.

"Shit!" Screamed Coral as another burst of pain hit her stomach then suddenly it happen, her waters burst. Shaking her head she gripped her belly "No, no." She whimpered leaning over a chair for what seemed like hours "Not now, please just wait!" Grabbing her coat she clenched her jaw, maybe a walk would help she thought as she headed down to the beach.

Nellie remained lost in her own thoughts with a frown on her face as she set the table, called everyone down for breakfast and started eating on her own.

It'd started to rain heavily by the time Coral had reached the beach. The sky had turned grey and the waves we're crashing onto the sand. She bit down hard on her lip to stop her screaming out as the pain crushed into her pelvis again.

"Good morning pet." Sung Sweeney jumping down the last few stairs before he grabbed her and kissed her lightly as he started to dance around with her "Not long now." He smiled looking down at her belly.

She smiled some nodding and pulling away frowning hearing a scream from in the rain. "Did ya hear tha'? Sounded like Coral... Go see if she's alrigh' love." She said pushing him to the door.

"It's bloody tipping in down!" Moaned Sweeney looking out of the window before he turned to see Nellie's face pouting at him "Ok, fine." Grabbing his coat he walked out, cursing as the hard rain smashed into his back, and made his way out.

Whimpering Coral couldn't stand anymore. Gripping her belly she began to cry and fell to the floor "Why the fuck did you have to come now?!" she screamed at it "Why couldn't you just wait for the whole nine months!?"

She bit her lip trying to look through the window but couldn't see them she figured what must be happening and went upstairs to get everything ready and have fresh clothes and towels for both them and the baby.

"Coral?" Called Sweeney before he suddenly found her curled on the floor, blood on her legs, shivering against the cold "Ah, shit!" he gasped before scooping her up and running into the house "Nellie! Help!"

"I'm fine!" She gasped before screwing her face. Her mind had gone blank and she'd gone all light headed "It hurts." She whimpered gripping her belly, shivering still.

"Upstairs love! Bring her t'the bedroom!" she yelled going to Violet's room and sending her off to get the doctor if she could and going back in helping him get her on the bed. "Relax love."

"Relax?! You're fucking kidding me right!" Coral screamed before she started to cry out "Bloody make it stop, please!"

"It's alright Coral," whispered Sweeney stroking her hair "Nellie will take care of you, it's ok."

She winced some as she knelt at the end of the bed and began undressing her gasping. "Bloody hell. Push Coral I can see the head already!"

"NO!" Screamed Coral trying to shut her legs tight. Her face had become red, her hair sweaty and her panting harsh "This fucking thing can stay in there!" she grabbed Sweeney and dug her nails into his arm making him scream out "It's staying inside were I can't hurt it!"

"Push ya bloody woman! Yer gonna be fine! We'll help bu' i' can' stay in! I' will die!"

"Oh so fucking easy for you to say isn't it!" Coral screamed before pain smashed into her again making her cry out "Fucking Nellie Lovett who gets it easy all the time! We'll I'm here to tell you that –" Suddenly she couldn't hold it in any longer and with all her might she pushed making her scream out and her eyes fall into the back of her head.

She took the baby and cut the cord fixing her up and handing the small bundle to her after a few minutes. "Perfec'ly heathy li'le girl."

Gasping lightly Coral looked at the bundle that was placed in front of her. It was the prettiest little girl she'd ever seen. Little button nose, blue eyes and tiny fingers that reached up to her. She began to cry and held the fingers in hers smiling down at her own little daughter.

Smiling Sweeney moved next to Nellie and leant down to her ear "You did good pet." He whispered before he kissed her neck and looked at the mother and daughter in front of him.

She smiled cleaning herself off. "Ya watch 'em love. Gonna go wash these bloody shee's an' thin's ou' real quick." She said heading out with them tripping on a sheet as she headed downstairs gasping as she fell forward stumbling and rolling down the rest of the stairs landing at the bottom not moving and bleeding.

Wiping away a few tears Coral gripped her baby tighter and smiled before she looked at Sweeney "Thank you. I-If I was still out there I-"

"It's ok, I'm just happy you're both safe." Sweeney smiled before getting up "I'll just check on Nellie be back in a tick." Standing up he clapped his hands together before making his way downstairs. He paused on the top few steps before he screamed out seeing his pet on the floor "Nellie? Fucking hell! Violet where are you with that bloody doctor?!" Running down he grabbed her and spun her into his arm, shaking her "Nellie wake up!"

She shook limply in his arms with a nice sized gash on her head from the stairs and still bleeding down her dress from between her legs.

Violet burst in finally with the doctor gasping. "W-wha's wrong with mum?!" she exclaimed not moving.

"Help her!" He sobbed looking up to the doctor whom came over to Nellie. Standing up he grabbed Violet and held her close hushing her "She's fine. Just a fall, that's all sweet."

Hearing crying and shouting Coral slowly climbed from her bed, her little baby in her arms before she stopped at the top of the stairs. Her eyes widened and she slid to the floor as she saw Nellie unable to say anything.

The doctor nodded remembering her from seeing her just a few weeks ago for her checkup. "Go get some towels and things." He said taking out some things from his medical bag and listening to her heartbeat and looking for the babies.

Nodding Sweeney grabbed Violet, not wanting her to see her mother in such a way and began to look around "She'll be fine, ok darling." He reassured before putting her in Billy's room "Take care of him." He added before running down to the doctor handing him the stuff and scooped Nellie's head into his lap "W-what's wrong with her?"

Looking down Coral let out some silent tears as she watched Nellie trying to block out Sweeney's whimpers.

The doctor ignored him and took the towels and pushed her dressup frowning some before injecting something into her and cutting into her handing the unmoving baby to him in the towels and taking care of her and the cut on her head. "I'm sorry but your son hasn't made it. It must have happend recently, uriedgy before the fall though."

Looking down at the blue, lifeless baby Sweeney shook his head "N-no! You can help it, it's fine!" He screamed out and held the baby closer to him. He should've been a dad, a real dad, it was his turn to be happy "Come back little one.." he begged rocking the baby.

All Coral could do was open her mouth and her eyes before she snuggled down into her baby's chest before she let out a small sob. Her Nellie's baby was gone, all gone.

He shook his head cleaning her fresh stitches and sighing. "I'm sorry sir. But he was lost at least a week ago. Maybe more. There's nothing that can be done. She should wake up in a few hours though. At the latest tomorrow."

"No." Sobbed Sweeney gripping the baby tighter before he bent over and cupped round the lifeless body "Come back, please, for me and mummy."

Coral shook her head unable to see anymore and pulled herself up as quickly as possible without trying to hurt herself before she spun around and threw up, sobbing out to Nellie's baby to come back too.

Violet bit her lip and came down leaving Billy in his room. "Dad? W-wha's the ma'er?" she asked softly uriedg the doctor leave.

"Tell him it's not gone Violet." Sobbed Sweeney harder before he could hardly breathe "I just want him back!"

She frowned before seeing the baby. "Oh." She bit her lip and took the baby from him. "Help mum. She needs ya."

Sweeney went to grab his little boy back before he looked up to Violet and bit his lip "Your such a lovely girl, did you know that?" he smiled before starting to cry again. Turning he scooped up Nellie and kissed her cheek "I-I'm so sorry pet. I love you." He whispered to her before he carried her upstairs.

She held the baby for a bit before laying it on the table and cleaning up the mess and locking the house going upstairs knocking on Coral's door.

Sweeney lay Nellie down onto their bed before he stroked her sleeping face, how peaceful it looked. Curling up to her he sobbed till he finally fell asleep next to his lovely pet.

Coral looked out of the window, her baby on her bed. Her eyes were splashed with tears. She couldn't think, this wasn't happening. She didn't even look to the door as it was knocked on "Y-yes?" she asked gently.

She bit her lip and walked in shutting the door behind her walking over. "Are ya alrigh'?" she asked nervously looking at the little baby girl. "She's beau'iful."

"What?" Asked Coral turning round to see Violet looking at her baby "Oh yes, she's lovely." She looked down and rubbed her head "Bloody hell, this is really happening, isn't it?!"

"Are ya alrigh'? I-I know you an' mum... ya were more than close. I know." She said looking up to her for the first time.

Coral blinked a few times and looked up to Violet "Close? Yes we are.." she frowned and parted her lips "..what do you mean by that?"

"I know wha' ya do. Or did or wha'ever. I know. Are ya alrigh?'."

"I-I'm fine." Muttered Coral keeping her wide eyes on Violet. Surely the girl wasn't talking about her and Nellie in that way "What we did..What are you saying Violet? I don't understand."

"I saw you guys kissin' an' stuff before. I know. An'I-I know ya care bou' her an' she cares bou' ya too. An' I jus' wan'ed t'make sure ya were alrigh'."

Standing up Coral ran over and gripped Violets hand "Y-you won't tell anyone will you?!" she gasped her eyes wide "I-if anyone finds out me and Nellie will be chucked in that mad house!"

"I won' tell. I was jus' worried abou' ya. I mean ya jus' had yer own an' then she ge's hur' an' such."

Biting her lip she finally let out her tears "Oh Violet, I'm so scared." She buried her face into her hands "This isn't fair! Your mother should've had a baby and been happy! I've ruined it all! I'm selfish..I just want my Nellie back."

She shook her head pulling her into a hug. "Ya aren' selfish. She'll be fine. Bu' she'll need ya once she wakes up an' she'll wan' you an' yer baby t'be healthy an' happy."

Crying Coral gripped Violet back and wiped away her tears before she stroked Violet's head "You're too much like your mother." She smiled and kissed her cheek before looking to her baby "What do you think of Bella?" she asked screwing her eyes in thought "After the star Bellatrix. It means Warrior you know."

She smiled and nodded. "I think i' fi's jus' perfec'."

"Can you do me a favour?" Sighed Coral looking over to Bella "C-can you put her covers on? I'm scared to do it."

She nodded tucking her in smiling "She's fine."

"Thank you dear." She smiled before she looked to Violet "I-I really do love you mother you know." She sighed before slumping onto her bed, pulling Bella over to her.

She smiled some nodding. "I know. An' yer welcome. She's adorable. Shouldn' ya feed her though or somethin'? Tha's wha' they say in school."

"I-I..how?" Coral bit her lip and looked down at Bella "I don't know how to, I bottle fed my other baby, Tom said the other way made me look bad."

"I's healthier fer the baby though. Cause well yer healthier than regular milk. Ya jus' pu' her close I guess."

"You mean I gotta use these?" Coral gasped holding her breasts before snapping her hands away "Bloody hell they hurt!"

"Well o'course they hur'. They're full o'milk. Tha's why ya have tha' li'le cu'ie there t'help."

"You're to say," Frowned Coral looking to her chest to Bella "I have to let her feed from these?"

She rolled her eyes nodding. "Tha's the general idea. Yeah."

"What I just shove it in?" Coral asked pulling Bella to her chest looking down biting her lip "Sorry if I bugger it up little one."

She smiled and sat beside her showing her how they'd been taught. "Hold her like tha' an' keep her close."

Nodding Coral took in everyone the girl had to say before she held her baby close and let it latch onto her "Oh, that kills!" she gasped as Bella began to suck on her.

She winced some. "Maybe i' will ge' be'er?" she said shrugging.

After a few minutes Bella seemed full enough and Coral burped her, just like Violet told her to. She turned to Violet "How about it aunty Violet," she smiled at the girls expression "wanna hold her?"

She hesitated before holding her like they were told shaking some. "She's so li'le."

Coral bit her lip and nodded "Well the bugger was suppost to stay in there for a few more months," she sighed and leant back into her pillow "mind of her own."

"Oh I didn' mean i' in anyway. Jus' she is. Never really had much t'do with babies. Other than Billy. Bu' he was huge."

"I know you didn't love." She turned to Violet and smiled "Well you can help me. I know nothing about them, you know more than me!" she smiled and pushed back some of the girls hair "So then, this boy, tell me about him."

"Wha' boy?" She said biting her lip looking away rocking Bella.

"Come on Violet, I'm a girl too I know these things." She smiled and leant in "You've got that same glint in your eye that I had for my Tom. Tell me about him."

"There's nuthin' t'tell. Hones'. We don' talk or nuthin'. M'no' his type."

"Well why not?" Asked Coral frowning before she looked down and kissed Bella's cheek "He must be a fool then."

She shrugged sighing. "He doesn' think so. Doesn' ma'er though. He's with someone else now."

"Y-you didn't do anything?" Asked Coral looking into Violet's light little face "He didn't use you for anything did he?"

She bit her lip looking away. "Maybe. You can't tell though."

Gawping Coral put Bella to one side moved over to Violet gripping her shoulder "What did you do? Violet, tell me."

She shook her head sighing. "I's no' really impor'an' or anythin'. Ya can' tell mum though. Or . They'd kill me."

"I promise I won't tell them." She smiled and hugged Violet "Now come on, tell me..what happened?"

"There's nuthin' t'tell. We only did i' a couple times. I's no big deal."

"Oh Violet." Sighed Coral falling into a chair "That is a big deal. You're still a girl; you shouldn't be doing stuff like that! Do you want to end up with child? That's what'll happen."

"No i' isn'. He said he's done i' loads. An' well he said I'd like i'."

"Violet! That's a horrid thing for him to say! Boys who talk like that turn into men like my Tom, do you want to be used?" she bit her lip to hold back her tears "Do you want to? Do you want –" she dropped her head and began to cry "It hurt Violet, don't do it till you find someone you love."

"Nobody else really likes me. I don' know wha' t'do. M'no' good with boys." She said shrugging sighing.

"Just wait dear," suggested Coral screwing her eyes as Bella began to cry "and it begins." She sighed and got up, scooping Bella into her arms before rocking her back and forth.

She smiled some and got up yawning. "M'gonna go t'bed." She murmured heading off.

Coral nodded and sighed watching Violet tug off. She looked around to the room for a moment before she turned and climbed into bed herself. Carefully she tucked Bella in before shaking her head and pulled the blanket away "God, I can't do this." She bit down on her lip and whimpered "Oh Nellie, wake up. I need you more than you think."

She woke up late next morning groaning in pain. "Coral..." she whimpered softly slowly waking up.

"Oh please stop!" Cried Coral bouncing Bella in her arms trying to sooth her crying "Come on Bella, please."

*She looked over and saw Sweeney. "Wh' happened?" She ased shaking him awake.

Looking over to Nellie he began to cry and held her closer "Oh my pet, why did this have to happen to us? I'm so sorry!" he wept louder and pulled her into his arms, kissing her hair.

She frowned more pushing him away sitting up hissing holding her stomach. "Wha' the hell? Wha's wrong with me?"

Shaking his head he gripped Nellie's arm and bit his lip "I'm so sorry pet." He looked away and shut his eyes "The baby..we lost it." He got up and cupped his mouth before he ran into the bathroom and threw up.

"W-wha'... she frowned looking away and got up trembling. "No...no..." she knocked on Coral's door shakily.

"Bella please, shut up!" screamed Coral before she started to cry "What the bloody hell do you want?! You hungry, need changing, what?" She sniffed as she heard the door go. Brushing away her tears she opened in and gasped, almost dropping her daughter "Nellie?"

"W-wha's happened? H-he said... he said the baby... bu' he's lyin' righ'? Tell me he is." She sid sobbing holding onot her burying her face in her neck crying.

"I'm so sorry Nellie." Whispered Coral holding tightly onto Nellie before she too started crying "I'm sorry."

She held her tighter crying more being careful of her little girl. "S-she's adorable." She said watery trying to stop uried holding her tighter.

"I'm so sorry." Whispered Coral before pulling Bella away not wanting Nellie to become upset even more over her baby.

She shook her head wiping her eyes. "I' doesn' ma'er. I-I'll jus' go. Ya don' need me aroun'. I's yer happy momen'."

"N-no! Please stay Nellie, please." She turned and put Bella down before she ran back over and hugged Nellie hard "I-I love you."

She fell into her arms breaking down clutching tightly to her sobbing harder buryng her face in her neck.

"It's alright." Hushed Coral stroking Nellie's hair and keeping her close "I'm here, it's alright."

She shook her head sobbing harder. "M-my...I can'. I' hur's. So much." She murmured holding her tighter.

"I know. Believe me I know." She tugged her over to the bed and held her tighter "But I'll help you, I promise. Like you've helped me."

She curled up closer to her crying into her shoulder feeling awful about it all.

"Come on it's alright. Easy now, hush love hush." Sighed Coral before she too burst out crying "God woman, you see what you're doing to me?!" She laughed through her sobs.

She laughed some holding her tighter kissing her cheek. "Th-thank ya. I needed tha'."

"It's alright sweetheart." She gasped before jumping up "Ermm," she said biting her lip remembering the baby downstairs "just stay here." She muttered before heading downstairs.

"Where ya goin'?" she asked frowning sitting up wiping her eyes and walking over to the crib smiling some down at Bella. "Ya really are beau'iful darlin'." She whispered to her tucking her in.

She stopped in the kitchen and paused seeing the dead child on the table "Oh god." She muttered before going over to it. It looked so much like Sweeney even from this young age. She whimpered going to reach it before she turned and threw up into the sink.

She stroked the little girl's cheek and sang softly to her wiping more tears as they came, thinking of how she wouldn't get to do that with her own little baby.

Backing away Coral shook her head before grabbing a blanket and throwing over the little body. She couldn't do this, no matter how much she loved Nellie she just couldn't. Turning she went back upstairs before pausing on the landing to watch Nellie with Bella, singing softly to her.

She sighed softly as little Bella fell to sleep and cradled her close kissing her head. "Cu'e as a bu'on jus' like yer mum." She whispered before laying her down gently and tucking her in.

"I could say the same for you." Smiled Coral who was now leaning in the doorway "Cuter then anything in the world you are Nellie."

She jumped some and turned to her smiling some wiping more tears from her eyes going over lying her head on her shoulder. "I'll help with her. Ya don' need t'ask. I' would be a pleasure."

"If you're sure Nellie." Whispered Coral wrapping her arms over her shoulders kissing her head "But I've no idea what I'm doing with her, you know more than me."

"Yer doin' jus' fine love. She's lucky t'have ya." She bit her lip leaning into her more. "W-where's my baby? I wanna see i'."

"I-I don't think that's a good idea Nellie," Whimpered Coral pulling Nellie's head deep into her "It'll hurt you; it won't be any good to you."

She shook her head crying softly holding onto her tighter. "I-I's all my faul'... I fell. I k-killed another."

"No! No Nellie, don't you dare say that!" Gasped Coral rocking her from side to side "No it's not your fault, it never will be."

"I' is. M'no' a good mum.... I jus' hur' 'em all." She said holding tighter crying harder. "My baby..."

"Not a good mum!? Bloody hell Nellie you're the best mum alive. Look at Billy and Violet there's your proof, you do amazing." Hushed Coral stroking Nellie's back.

She shook her head more falling into her crying harder into her shoulder. "Please don' leave me..." she whispered softly.

"Leave you? Of course I won't, I love you Nellie." Whispered Coral before frowning "Why would you even think that?"

"Cause m'no' good. I need ya though. Please. Please don'." She murmured clinging to her.

"Nellie," Whispered Coral lifting her chin up before kissing her "You're all I need. I'm yours...forever."

She kissed her back wraping her rms around her neck instead. "Thank ya. I-I can' do i' withou' ya."

"And," Muttered Coral stroking Nellie's cheek "I can't do this without you either." She turned and looked at Bella before sighing.

She kissed her again sniffling and wipng her eyes. "Yer a good mum Coral. Jus' trus' yerself. Don' be afraid. Yer a natural love." She murmured leaning into her more looking at Bella with her.

"If only." Muttered Coral before looking to Nellie biting on her lip "Oh yes, another thing. Violet. She know about us."

She frowned looking up at her. "Wha'? Wha' are ya talkin' bou'?"

"She knows Nellie," Repeated Coral gripping around her own waist "She's seen us before, kissing. But she doesn't mind. She knows how much we love each other. She's a good girl you know."

"Oh bloody hell. Wha' abou' Billy? H-he doesn' righ'? I wouldn' even know how t'explain t'him."

"I don't think he does. Just Violet." Said Coral before sighing as Bella started to cry "Fuck sake, not again."

She smiled some and walked her over. "She's jus' no' used t'no' hearin' ya. She's had constan' noise inside ya. Yer hear'bea'. Jus' hold her."

"I can't even bloody hold her Nellie!" Moaned Coral backing away slightly "You do it, I don't want to. I'm scared."

She shook her head pushing her towards the crib. "She wan's you love. Yer her mum. Yer wha' she needs mos'."

"Nellie I didn't even know that I had to use my tits to feed her," Sighed Coral looking at Bella "I'm useless."

"No ya aren' now pick her up ya crazy woman."

Biting her lip Coral picked up Bella, keeping her arms out in front of her looking at the small baby in front of her "Now what?" She snapped as Bella started to scream out, her face going red.

She rolled her eyes going over and helping Coral hold her properly and stood behind her rocking with her gently.

Coral bit her lip and began to cry as Bella once again screamed out "I didn't bloody want this!" she sobbed turning and pushing Bella into Nellie's arms "Have her, I don't want her!"

She shook her head handing her back to Coral. "Ya can do this love. Check her diaper. Try feedin' her."

"I've done that!" Whimpered Coral shook her head backing away before putting Bella into her crib "Please don't make me do it Nellie."

"She's yer baby! Ya can' jus' leave her there like ya don' care!"

"O-of course I care!" Shouted Coral before she grabbed her coat "I-I'm just scared I'll do the same thing like I did to little Tom. I'm scared." Her voice broke and she burst out crying before she left the house needing some air.

She shook her ehad sighing and picked up Bella rocking her gently trying to soothe her knowing she really wanted Coral more than anything.

Walking into the Nellie's garden she leant against the bench and took in a few deep breaths trying to control her crying "I fucking hate you for this Tom." She whispered looking out to sea.

She eventually calmed her down singing softly to her once again and ucked her inheading down to find Coral gasping seeing the little baby covered by a cloth on the table and nearly fell over crying out and picking him up holding him close siting on the step sobbing.

Turning her head round she heard Nellie crying out. Pushing back her hair, a frown on her face she went back into the kitchen before seeing Nellie on the floor holding the blue, lifeless baby "Oh shit," she gasped running over to Nellie trying to tug the baby away from her "get off him Nellie!"

"Ge' away from him!" she yelled holding him to her tighter turning from her. "Jus' cause ya don' wan' yer own doesn' mean he wasn' wan'ed too!"

"Nellie get off, you can't keep hold of him!" She yelled trying to block out Nellie's harsh words "Let him go Nellie."

"Ge' the bloody hell away! He's mine! Sweeney!"

"Nellie just get off!" Squealed Coral trying to pull her away from the baby.

Rubbing his aching head and sore eyes from crying Sweeney tugged down the stairs to see the two women at each other's throats again "What the hell are you two doing now?!"

"Make her stop! Tell her t'leave him alone! She doesn' care!"

He ran over and pushed Coral away biting his lip before turning to drop down next to Nellie's height "Pet..Nellie..Coral, she's right. You need...we need.. to let him go." He gagged spitting out his words before stiff whimpered and sobs.

"No! He's my baby! I-I can' do tha' t'him! He needs me!"

"Nellie, he's gone." Whispered Sweeney stroking her cheek trying not to look at the little boy in her arms "You need to let him go, he can't leave without knowing you've let him go."

She shook her head holding him closer pushing him away. "Ya don' care either. My li'le baby...."

"My little baby too Nellie!" Sweeney suddenly screamed out into her face "My little boy that I lost too! This doesn't just effect you, doesn't just hurt you!"

Biting her lip Coral reached out to Sweeney and held onto his shoulder "Hey, go easy on her. It's alright, hush."

She uried her face in the little covered body sobbing harder clinging to him curling up leaning against the wall.

"I really hate you sometimes." Snarled Sweeney before pushing himself from the floor and storming out.

Coral bit her lip and looked to Sweeney for a few moments before she knelt down next to Nellie and kissed her cheek "Let him go sweetheart, he'll go to a better place." She whispered "He knows you love him."

She shook her head some looking down crying. "I-I was supposed t'take c-care of him. I' was my job. H-he needed me...."

"You did look after him Nellie, you really did." Said Coral stroking her leg "He knows that, he just couldn't hold on for long enough."

She nodded holding him closer. "Wha' are we supposed t'do with him?"

"Maybe we can put him next to my little Tom?" Suggested Coral putting an arm around Nellie "Put him to rest."

"I don' know. I jus' don' wanna leave him. He'll be lonely..."

Sighing Coral slumped her back against the wall "He knows you love him Nellie, but you need to let sleep now. He'll wait for you."

She bit her lip and kissed his head. "Where should I pu' him fer now?"

"We'll take him up the church; they'll take care of him till we bury him." Muttered Coral screwing her lips a little to see Nellie's lips on the cold dead body "He'll be fine."

She nodded sniffling getting up. "W-will ya come with me? I can'.... I can' do i' alone."

"Course I will dear, I'm here for you no matter what." Said Coral with a small smile on her face.

She smiled some and held him closer nodding. "V-viole' will watch Bella. She's good."

"Yes, she is." Agreed Coral before wrapping an arm over Nellie "Maybe Sweeney should come, it is his son too."

She shook her head leaning into her holding him closer. "No. Leave him be."

"Nellie, it's his son!" Said Coral "What if he hurts you for it?!"

"I don' care. I's my baby. Mine t'take care of."

"Well..alright." Muttered Coral before looking at the baby "Maybe we should put him in something, people will look and they won't like it."

"I don' care wha' they think. H-he's my baby. An' h-he was beau'iful." She said holding him closer still wrapped in a blanket and headed fr the church.

Shaking her head Coral tugged behind her as they may her way up the path. She kept her head down and flushed red when people started to look and point at Nellie with her baby, all of them gasping and muttering between them.

She ignored the people trying not to cry and knocked on the chapel's doors sniffling holding him closer.

Biting on her lip Coral moved around on the spot, her stomach tight before she leant in behind Nellie "I'm here, don't worry." She whispered into her ear before she lightly kissed her neck.

She sniffled some nodding and pushing the door open hearing someone respond inside. "Hello?"

Coral took in a few deep breaths as Nellie went inside "God, why did you make me give up drugs?!" She whispered to herself looking at Nellie before she followed her in.

She hesitated some pushing the small office door open. "R-reveran'? I-I have a problem..."

"I can do this," Whispered Coral to herself making her hands into fist "I have to for Nellie. But I bloody hate churches at the same time. No! I can do this."

She hesitated looking down and wanting to just run back to the house and curl up next to Coral. "I don' know wha' t'do...."

Looking up from a book on the desk the Reverend looked up before he smiled and placed his hands together "It's ok Mrs. Todd. You can tell me, what's bothering you?"

"I's Love'. An' I... I need a funeral. My baby..."

"Oh dear God!" Gasped seeing the baby in Nellie's arms "I-I'm so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Lovett."

Behind Nellie Coral was shutting her eyes tight. The last time she'd be in here was for her own baby's funereal "Nellie..I don't think..I-I."

She bit her lip sniffling. "Please... I-I don'. I don' know wha' t'do."

The Reverend held out his arms to take the child "It's alright Mrs. Lovett, you've come to the right place." He sighed looking at Nellie to the baby "We'll pop him in a coffin and put him to rest, he'll be in God's care."

She hesitated before eventually handing him over holding her arms tightly to herself. "I-I know...jus' be careful."

"Don't worry; I'll take extra care of him." He smiled before going in a few back rooms and calling a few people over to help him.

Poking her tongue into the side of her cheek Coral came behind Nellie and wrapped her arms around her waist "He's in good hands. You did well dear."

She nodded turning away crying holding onto her tightly laying her head on her shoulder.

"It's alright, I'm here." Hushed Coral patting Nellie's back "You're doing better than me," smiled Coral kissing her cheek "I ripped this place apart."

She held her tighter shaking her head. "I-I wanna go...."

"Alright, come on, let's go get you a cup of tea.." suggested Coral wrapping an arm around Nellie pulling her closer.

She sniffled more nodding following after her hesitating some not wanting to leave him there.

"Come on love, you'll be fine." Muttered Coral tugging at Nellie's arm desperate to get out of the church herself.

She followed her out crying into a tissue clinging to her once more.

Coral kept Nellie's head close to her chest as they walked back down the lane before people started to yell at her and point "Just shut the hell up! All of you!" Screamed Coral to a few women that were on the side path pouting at Nellie "Come on sweetheart." Whispered Coral to Nellie pulling her into her house.

She cried harder walking into the house collapsing in a chair crying more.

"Maybe you should get some sleep?" Whispered Coral placing her hand onto Nellie's thigh.

She shrugged curling up to her. "I don' know... h-how's Bella?"

"I don't know I'm not bothered with her at the moment, I'm worried about you." Smiled Coral trying not to focus of the annoying bundle that had now wreaked her life.

"Ya can' jus' ignore her. She's a baby. She needs love." She said frowning getting up wincing holding over her stomach sitting back down.

"Take it easy Nellie." Sighed Coral before standing up "I'll get you a cup of tea." Walking off she leant against the sink for a few moments taking in some deep breaths before making them both a hot cup of tea. "Here you are dear." She smiled passing Nellie a cup.

"Ya shouldn' ignore her like tha'. She doesn' deserve tha'." She said softly taking the tea sipping at it. "She hasn' done nuthin'."

"Hmm." Muttered Coral as she sipped at her tea looking around the room tapping her foot lightly "So," she smiled cupping her tea with both hands "Maybe you should get some sleep. I should take the baby back, she's annoying enough with her screaming."

"Leave her. Ya can' jus' ignore her. She's yer bloody daugh'er. A'leas' preten' ya give a bloody damn." She said setting the cup down angrily heading to go upstairs.

"Yes I gathered that she's my stupid daughter!" snarled Coral walking up the stairs grabbing all the things she owned before turning to Bella who was in her crib "Let's get you bloody home then." She said through her teeth before she picked up her daughter and headed downstairs."Why did this have to happen to me of all people!" snapped Coral looking at Bella as they went back to her house. Pausing she grabbed her key before opening the door and making her way in "Just stay there." She muttered putting Bella onto the sofa and running upstairs to change.

She curled up holding her knees to her chest and burying her face in them holding tightly to herself.

"Stupid bloody baby." Muttered Coral as she came back down in a new dress and picked up Bella sighing and sitting down "How about I just walk out on you like my own mother!? Be better off without me anyways.." She cursed to the baby before hearing the door being tapped on.

Scarlett Woods set her bags down double checking the address she'd been given before taking a deep breath knocking on the door. "Coral? You home?"

Frowning Coral scooped up Bella tighter and moved to the door before opening in "Yes? Can I help you?"

She smiled gasping. "Who is this little bitty thing?" she exclaimed stepping in reach for the little girl in Coral's arms.

Scoffing Coral pushed this woman's hands away and pouted "Don't touch her! Who the hell are you?" she snapped.

"Oh don't give me that you little brat. I'm your mother." She said hitting her hands away taking Bella.

"What?" Gasped Coral looking at the woman "No! You bloody walked out on me! I anit having it again!" she screamed trying to grab Bella back "Go away."

She rolled her eyes turning keeping Bella and shushing her. "You're scaring the poor little thing. Some mother you are." She scoffed shaking her head.

Gawping Coral scoffed "And you could do better? You left me with father without a single word of you leaving." She looked at Bella whom seemed happier in her grandmothers arms then her own "You've no idea what he done to me.."

"Oh I know perfectly well little girl. Why do you think I left? So naive even now. What no husband for you yet? Still can't grab a decent bloke?"

"So you left me with him knowing what he was like!" Cried Coral tears starting to creep into her eyes "A-and I did have one. He hurt me. Tom. H-he got ill though, died."

"Always figured you'd wind up a widow. Too touchy. And don't bother bringing your father up. It'll get you nowhere."

"I-I can't believe you. You're nothing like I remember, you're a bitch." Said Coral trying to hold her tears in "Now give me Bella and fuck off. Leave us both alone."

"You can't even take care of the poor dear properly you selfish little thing. Now get inside." She said picking up her bags walking in rocking Bella.

"No." Snarled Coral grabbing Bella back and pulling her close "Go away! This is my house; you can't just come in here whenever you feel like in."

"Careful with my grandbaby! Gonna be the death of her jerking the poor dear around like a doll."

"She's nothing to you." Snarled Coral backing away "Get. Out. Of. My. House."

She rolled her eyes picking her bags back up heading upstairs. "Don't be such a little drama queen."

Choking on her tears Coral held Bella closer and walked as fast as she could to next door before running upstairs into Nellie's room "Oh Nellie." She sobbed "Please help me."

She had dragged herself to bed and pulled the covers over her head. "Leave me the hell alone. I shouldn' help ya with a damn thin'. Ya don' even care abou' Bella."

"I care about her enough not to have that woman anywhere near her!" Cried Coral before she turned trying to hush Bella who started to cry "S-she can't just come back into my life and take over it. Please!"

She frowned some sitting up. "Wha' are ya on abou'? Who can'?"

"Just get her away from me." Pleaded Coral going up to Nellie before going onto her knees "It's her. My bloody mother. She's just come back and has waded into my house like she owns it."

"Jus' tell her t'go. Tha' ya don' need her or nuthin'. Though ya probably do. Hardly even bloody take care o' tha' li'le girl." She muttered looking at Bella.

"I-I.." Stammered Coral getting off the floor and dropping Bella on the end of the bed "Well you seem to know what to do little-miss-perfect so you take care of her while I go and rip my mother's head off!" she snapped before turning and heading back to her own house.

"I didn'... mean i' like tha'." She said as she left sighing and picking up the little baby. "Yer mum's a mess love. Bu' I like her tha' way." She said softly to her rocking her gently calming her down.

"Stupid bloody woman thinks she just it, doesn't she!" muttered Coral gripping her fists tight before storming back into the house and running up to the spare room where her mother had made herself comfortable "I want you out of my house. Now."

Scarlett turned and laughed at her daughter folding her arms amusedly. "You are rather entertaining you know that?"

"And you're rather annoying." Snarled Coral folding her arms over her chest too "Now get out before I get the police onto you! This is my house, not yours!"

"And tell them what? Get my poor homeless mother out of the house because she's trying to help me raise the baby I got knocked up with and don't want?"

"Just get out!" Scream Coral before grabbing her mother's bags "You've no idea what I've been through! None at all! Now fucking get out." She turned with the bags making her way downstairs.

"I'm not leaving my poor grandbaby alone with you! Besides I have nowhere else to go you selfish little brat!" she yelled following her down.

"You're nothing to Bella! Stay away from her; I won't you ruining her life too!" Snapped Coral before throwing her mother's bags out of the door and into the lane "Just go back to wherever you came from, ok!"

She smacked her across the face and huffed grabbing her bags and going over knocking on Nellie's house.

Coral gasped and held her cheek before running after Scarlet "Get away from there! Don't you go anywhere near that house!" she screamed before darting into the back door and running upstairs to Nellie "She's here. Don't let her in." Sobbed Coral holding her red cheek "Please."

"Wha' do ya mean?" she asked frowning. "An' wha' happened t'yer cheek!" she exclaimed reaching for it not knowing Sweeney was downstairs.

"Don't let my mother in, please." Sobbed Coral falling into Nellie's touch "She'll take Bella away from me, she'll ruin her too!" 

Sighing Sweeney pulled himself away from the kitchen window as he heard a knock at the door. Frowning he opened it to see an older woman standing there with her bags "What?" he muttered.

"Ya aren' ruined darlin'. Ya aren'. An' I won' do anythin' ya don' wan' me to. Now le's ge' some ice on tha' cheek." Nellie said handing Bella to her.

"Well hi there handsome. I believe she brought my little Bella over here? Coral? Her baby? I'm here to take her back over." She said walking in. "Lovely place."

Nodding Coral scooped back up Bella before kissing Nellie "I'm trying Nellie," she said looking at Bella "I really am."

"Excuse me you can't just come into here like that." Hissed Sweeney before frowning "You're Bella? Coral is her mother, not you."

She smiled some kissing her back. "I know love. Jus' go easy on me. Hard enough seein' tha' cu'e li'le thin' righ' now." She sadly stroking Bella's head.

"Bella's my granddaughter. Poor little thing getting tossed about by that idiot little girl. You don't happen to be single do you? My Coral needs a man in her life you know."

Nodding Coral bit her lip and looked to Nellie "I could use that ice now," she smiled holding her cheek with a hand "Mother could always slap well."

"You're Coral's mother?" Muttered Sweeney before shaking his head "No I'm not, I-I'm kind of with someone." He sighed before shaking his head "And Coral is doing a great job!" He snarled "It's been tough on her you know."

She sighed and leaned over kissing her cheek nodding. "C'mon." She said nodding leading her downstairs going slowly in a pain.

"Well I'm sure my Coral is better than whatever little strumpet you're shacking up with. She needs a man to tell her right from wrong daft thing she is."

Smiling Coral held Nellie's hand, helping her on a few steps before they went into the kitchen "H-have you and Mr. Todd," whispered Coral needing to know the facts "well.. you know.."

"My pet is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Snapped Sweeney before smirking "And you know what they say..like mother like daughter." He sighed before shaking his head "Just go away, this isn't the best time for me and Nellie. Just go."

"Have we wha' love?" she asked frowning leaning into her some to help ease some of the pain.

"Your pet? What your screwing a cat or something?" she asked laughing. "I'm just here for Bella so you just go on up there and find her for me."

"Don't worry." Muttered Coral before she slumped into a chair holding her throbbing cheek in one hand and Bella in the other before she looked down and smiled as the little girl began to gurgle.

Coughing Sweeney tried to cover the baby sounds coming from the kitchen "You need to watch your mouth." He hissed glaring at Coral's mother "I don't know where Bella is. Now go."

She pulled out a chair at the kitchen table for Coral and wrapped some ice in a cloth sitting besides her holding it to her cheek.

"I don't need to be watching my anything. I'm old enough to be your mother as well." She said before coughing into a handkerchief heading for the kitchen.

"Ow!" squealed Coral as the cool ice touched her burning cheek "Thank you Nellie." She smiled before looking down and making funny faces at her sleepy daughter whom seemed not to be taking to interest "Well, I tried." Laughed Coral.

"Excuse me!" Snarled Sweeney running after Scarlet into the kitchen "Get out of this house, now."

"No need t'thank me love." She said holding the cloth to her gently smiling seeing Bella fall to sleep. "Yer ge'in' be'er with her ya know."

"Shove off." She muttered coughing more thankful the rather large handkerchief hid the bit of blood spattering it heading to get a glass of water stopping seeing the women at the table. "Wha- what's this?" she asked coughing more.

Smiling Coral nodded before gasping as her mother came in. Shaking her head she pulled Bella tighter to her and backed into her chair more "Get her away from me." She whispered wanting to scream out.

"I tried to stop her pet." Snarled Sweeney moving nearer to the two women, getting ready to protect them if need be.

She frowned some setting the ice on the table. "I was takin' care of wha' ya did t'yer daugh'er." She said getting up and pouring her a glass of water handing it to her.

"Thank you." She said suddenly very hoarse from coughing sipping some talking a bit better. "Who the hell is this Coral?"

"She's my..my..friend." Muttered Coral before standing up "I told you to go, so do it."

"Oh shut it." She muttered coughing some more putting the handkerchief back in her pocket. "I'm not staying long anyways."

"Good," snapped Coral putting the ice back onto her burning cheek and hushing Bella who stirred in her arms "go back to whatever hole you came from."

Frowning Sweeney moved over to Nellie and placed a hand on her shoulder "Want me to get her out?" he whispered into her ear.

"Who?" Nellie asked frowning looking over at him.

"Look I didn't come here to fight with you. I came to make peace. You daft cow."

"Make peace!" Scoffed Coral with a little mad laugh "The way you came into my house telling me how to look after my daughter, mocking me from Tom's abuse, didn't you do a brilliant job right there."

"I'm on about Coral's mother," muttered Sweeney pulling Nellie to him "she's not helping and you need to rest Nellie."

She sighed shaking her head pulling an envelope out of her bag. "This is for you. The two of you. Take care of her." She said getting up grabbing her bags.

"Jus' leave 'em be Sweeney. They clearly need t'work somethin' ou'. M'fine."

"Wait." Said Coral grabbing her mother's wrist "You never told me why you left me with father. Never told me where you went."

"Alright pet." He muttered leaning his head onto her shoulder.

"I moved up North. Got a decent job. I couldn't afford for you. I hardly had enough for myself." Scarlett said sighing shrugging.

"Mhm." She said sitting back down pulling away from him.

"But you still left me with him! Do you want to know what he done to me? Him and Tom," she said giving Bella to Nellie and going over to her mother before she pulled up her sleeve to show the pin pricks that covered her arm "and Tom done worse than that" she muttered looking away "He almost killed me." 

She shook her head shutting her eyes. "I don't need to see it. I know. What you think your special? That he only did that shit to you? Oh get off your high horse. You don't know anything bout what I put up with your father. How could you? You were too little."

"Then tell me!" Begged Coral reaching out to hold Scarlet's hand before thinking twice and pulling back "Tell me what he done. I'm not little anymore. And I've had enough shit that's gone on in my life to understand."

"Look it doesn't matter who did what or nothing. Just make sure you take care of that girl. Gotta have a good little grandbaby."

"No!" Whimpered Coral biting her lip before grabbing both of her mother's hands "Please, tell me. I have to know."

She shook her head more. "I don't talk about it. Ever."

"Please mother." She begged holding her hand even tighter "Please."

"I said no! So stop all this! I just came to give you that envelope anyways. Just wanted to see you for after so long is all."

"Well, what is it?" Muttered Coral looking at the envelope that was held tight into her hand.

"It's just something I thought you could use. More than me anyways." She said shaking her head. "Open it once I go."

Breathing in Coral bit her lip, almost daring herself not to say it "S-stay!" she said a bit louder then she was meant to.

"I really shouldn't. It's no use troubling you. You'll probably hear from me in a month or so anyways."

"You're no trouble; I was just upset that's all." She sighed before turning around, putting the envelope down and taking Bella from Nellie "I-If you won't stay for me then do it for her," she muttered looking at Bella "I'm bad enough with her as it is, you know more than me."

"Look I can't alright I..." she turned pulling the handkerchief back out coughing harder holding the counter with her free hand.

"Mother?" asked Coral leaning forward to grip her shoulder "Are you ok? Sweeney get her a drink."

Nodding Sweeney turned and filled a cup with water before handing it to Scarlet.

Scarlett shook her head taking the fresh glass wiping her mouth. "No. I'm not. But that doesn't matter." She said sipping the water.

Coral looked to Sweeney and Nellie before whimpering lightly "What's wrong?" she asked her voice croaking.

Sweeney leant down next to Nellie's ear and sighed "Maybe we should let them talk pet?" he said standing up to take her hand.

"It doesn't matter. And you sit back down. I'm leaving. No use you leaving as well." Scarlett said finishing the water. "I'll see you. Just take care of my little one." She said kissing Bella's head.

"No please don't go," pleaded Coral, tears coming into her eyes as she moved in front of the doorway "don't leave me again, it won't be fair, I'll miss you all over again."

"I'll be gone soon enough as it is. That's most of my money in that envelope. I'm sick."

"Sick?" Croaked Coral a tear falling down her cheek, she dropped her head and gripped Bella to her "Then I don't want the money, we can use it to make you better! Stay with me, I'll help. Don't leave Bella, at least spend some time with her..while you can."

"I ain't getting better you daft thing. You don't think I've seen help? There's nothing they can do. I'll only get in the way if I stay at this point."

"No you won't!" cried Coral letting her tears finally fall "Please just say with me, please, I'm begging you."

She sighed shrugging. "Fine. Whatever you want."

Smiling Coral wiped away her tears "T-thank you." She croaked before gripping Scarlet's hand tighter and pulling her to the door "Let's get you settled in then, shall we?"

"I can't exactly stop you." Scarlett muttered picking up her bags once more.

Nodding Coral turned to Sweeney and Nellie, waving good bye to them before holding Bella tighter to her and leading her mother out "You can have the spare room, it's got the prettiest view of the sea." Smiled Coral trying to cheer up the mood "Oh and maybe we can go out soon, get you a nice dress! There's a nice little shop in town that sell the nicest dresses I've ever seen."

"I don't need a new dress Coral. I won't have long to be wearing it. It's your money now. Use it properly. Have a little one to look after now. Who are those people anyways?"

"Don't talk like that." She muttered before looking back to the house as they walked "Oh, Nellie and Mr. Todd, my good, ermm..friends, they helped me you know, when I was in labour. Nellie lost hers though just after I gave birth to Bella, she's not great at the moment."

"Why do you do that? Get all nervous and fidgety when you say they're your friends?"

"I do not." Stated Coral hiding her flushed cheek's under her loose curls before thumbing with the keys, starting to feel embarrassed before her hand shook too much and she dropped them "Their just my friends."

"Look at you. All antsy. Fumbling about. What? You got a crush on that Todd fellow?" Scarlett asked raising an eyebrow picking up the keys for her.

"No I bloody do not!" Snapped Coral before taking the key an opening her front door "He's too forward for me." She shook her head and pushed the door open "I'll just put Bella to sleep." She muttered needing some sort of escape from her mother's question as she ran upstairs.

She laughed some and shut the door following Coral up. "Really? Well then how come you keep acting like a lovesick little girl around them then?"

She sighed putting Bella into her crib before gripping it's frame "I might of liked him once, but he's not for me." She said feeling her cheeks turn even redder "It's just not a good time for them at the moment, me being so joyful with Bella and then Nellie's baby..." she trailed off before shaking her head turning to Scarlet "It's just a bit uncomfortable."

"Who is for you then? Certainly you have your pretty little eyes on someone. I know you better than that. You flirted horribly even at 4."

"Hey you were worse! I remember when you tried to hit on that bloke next door and it ended up with his wife chasing you down the road." Laughed Coral before she bit her lip and blushed "Maybe I have. Maybe I haven't, it's a secret.

She shrugged sitting down in the chair by the door. "Well he owed me money. And I know you do. Turning redder than a tomato you are."

"Oh hush you." Smirking Coral fanning herself with her hand before pushing back her hair "How about a cup of tea, then I'll start on your bed." She bit on her tongue and moved out of the room feeling her body burn under her mother's pressure.

"No come on. Out with it. Who is it?" she asked following her down a bit slower than she normally would have.

"No one mother! Really." She scowled walking into the kitchen and filling the kettle up before placing in onto the stove "Anyway, I wouldn't work out even if I did like them." She sighed and slumped into a chair, holding her head in her hands.

"Why's that? He'd be a lucky bloke to get you. Who is he then if not the hunky Mr. Todd?"

"Their already taken," she muttered feeling a little hurt "it doesn't matter I have Bella now, and you, that's all I need."

"Oh pish posh. Nobody's ever really taken till they have a ring on their finger. Even then they can be persuaded."

"I don't like getting in the way; I'll just have to see what happens won't I." She said getting up as the kettle started to whistle "And you just made that sound like you've done it before.."

"Never said I hadn't. You think your father did anything for me? Hell no. I made extra money a few ways."

"So the man next door who owned you money, he and you?" she asked raising an eyebrow at Scarlet before pulling two cup and started to make the tea "Didn't father know? Oh, well I guess not, he was smashed out of his face half the time."

"He wasn't the only one. Now tell me who this bloke is that you got your eyes on."

"Please don't," muttered Coral putting a cup down on the table for Scarlet "just leave it be, I don't want to talk about it."

Scarlett shook her head sipping at the tea. "No. You have to tell me now."

"No." Said Coral sighing as she leant back into her chair "Anyway, what is wrong with you? Someone must be able to help you."

"Oh no you don't. You don't tell I don't tell."

"Fine, whatever." Muttered Coral before sighing as Bella started to scream, though she was a little thankful for the getaway "She might be hungry." She said putting her cup down and walking upstairs, unlacing the front of her dress as she went.

"I see you feed her properly. Good." She said following her. "But don't think we're done talking bout this. Who is he?"

"Well it wouldn't be the way I'd chose to feed her, but I have no choice." She sighed picking up Bella who sobbed lightly in her arms "And I said no." She stated sitting down and putting her daughter into place.

"It's best for her. And yes. I'm your mother. I gave you life. Tell me."

"No, don't make such a big deal of it." Muttered Coral placing Bella into the right place and screwing her face as she began to suck "God, this is so painful." She whimpered.

"It only hurts because you're getting used to it. And their sore. I'm dying here. Who am I gonna tell?"

"No, please just leave it alone. It hurts me enough." She said leaning back into her chair keeping Bella in place before she looked down and started to smile, as much as she hated this little girl she was a cute little thing and Coral couldn't help but smile at her beauty.

"Why does it hurt? If you want him tell him. If you want more demand more. Stand up for yourself girl."

"Because!" snapped Coral feeling more annoyed by the minute "They have someone, they have a family and I'm not taking that away from them, never ever! I know what it's like to have a family ripped apart and I won't do that to them."

"I never said tear what they have apart. But have you ever thought he just might be happier with you instead?"

"No she wouldn't!" screamed Coral before biting her lip gasping "I meant he. Well she wouldn't be happy with me if I said that to her partner, would she now?" she sighed and looked down "He doesn't deserve me."

She raised an eyebrow sitting up straighter. "She huh? That's why you don't wanna talk. Isn't it? It's that Nellie woman isn't it?"

"I-I.." stammered Coral taken back by it all. Her mother mustn't know, she wouldn't understand at all! Turning her head she fussed over Bella feeling her own body heat up and shake, god she felt so sick.

"I'm not gonna go ratting ya out if that's what you think. I've had a few women before." She said shrugging. "Paid better too."

"Yes but I'm not like that with Nellie." Said Coral finishing off with Bella and moving her back to her crib "Anyway, she has Mr. Todd, maybe I should just leave them be."

"Oh don't give up what you want cause of that bloke. Does she know how you feel even? She might feel the same you know."

"I don't want to get involved with her at the moment, she needs time, but I think she does." Coral sighed before stroking Bella's cheek "And Mr. Todd isn't a person you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of." Muttered Coral "Ask Tom."

"Well neither of you can do anything at the moment anyways. Not with having just had babies. But you need to figure things out young lady. Loves worth the effort."

"Oh mother." Muttered Coral slumping onto her bed burying herself into her pillow "I don't know what to do anymore, it's all too much."

She walked over coughing some and sat down beside her rubbing her back. "Do what you must."

"Must? Oh I don't know, she's better off without me." Murmured Coral burying her head into her mother's leg and gripping onto her dress "She can't be with me, we'd get chucked into the madhouse. She has a family," she yawned "she has Mr. Todd."

"Sometimes it's worth the risk you know. And she'd be lucky to have you. Don't doubt that for a minute." She said stroking Coral's hair.

"What if that risk turns bad? If I get chucked in the madhouse no one is here to look after Bella, I'll go nuts." Yawned Coral shutting her eyes tight and sniffing lightly.

"Hush." She murmured laying back against the headboard falling to sleep there.

Sighing Coral gripped tighter to her mother, resting her head onto her legs humming lightly till she too fell asleep.

_Well, that took some times but I loved it. So, yesh theirs been a few twists, which some of you arnt that happy with ): but fear not, Sweeney's gunna work his way back in ;)  
Review, they are loved._


	21. Chapter 21

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 21

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett / Scarlett / Violet and Billy / James

BellatrixBlackLovett – Coral / Sweeney Todd / Bella / Bar Maids / Bar Man

**Disclaimer :** _Been meaning to do these. Me and Amy we don't own anything. That stays with Tim Burton!_

Scarlett woke up first and was down stairs making some breakfast by the time Coral woke.

Waking Coral moaned and lay on her back for a few minutes before getting up and scooping sleeping Bella into her arms. Maybe she was starting to love her, a little bit. Turning back to the bed she lay her little girl on it and started to dress her, cooing at her every now and then, laughing as she sneezed lightly.

Scarlett put the food on a tray and carefully walked back up and into her room. "I made some breakfast. Hope you don't mind tea." 

"Course I don't, thank you." She smiled to Scarlet before gently picking Bella up and laying her over shoulder "Think that's the first night so far she hasn't screamed... she knows her nanny's here that's why." Coral smiled slowly rubbing her daughters back.

"It's nothing. She's doing good then? She really is quite adorable Coral." She said smiling some.

"Oh I don't know, she has her moments." Sighed Coral patting Bella's back lightly before picking up a cup of tea, sipping it lightly "I'm just not that good with her, I didn't even know how to bloody hold her at the start. And yes, she's lovely, a little princess."

"You're learning fast Coral. Don't doubt that. She's your first. It's natural to be nervous."

"But," muttered Coral turning away to try to stop herself from crying "she isn't my first."

"What do ya mean?" she asked frowning.

"I-I had another one before, with Tom, but I got it all wrong with him," croaked Coral leaning her head to one side so it lay lightly of Bella's tiny back "Put the cover's wrong on him.. and he..he.." she shook her head and let a silent tear leak from her eye "That's why I'm so scared to even touch Bella, let along be her mother!"

She shook her head pulling in Coral for a hug. "It isn't your fault. Don't ever be scared of your own baby love."

Nodding she leant in and sobbed lightly, holding Bella close to her. She felt odd; she seemed to feel whole again like her mother had filled that part of her heart that was missing. Leaning back she smiled and kissed her mother's cheek "Thank you," she lifted Bella towards her "want to hold her?"

She shook her head cupping the baby's head. "No. I don't think I can. Feeling a bit more tired than usual today." She said sitting back down.

"Oh." Said Coral pulling Bella back to her and looking to her mother, brushing her hair back lightly "I think I'll get the doctor to look at you, he's really good, fixed me up a treat."

"I've told you. I have seen doctors. I'm dying Coral. No use trying to change that. It's happening."

"Don't say that, please don't." Sighed Coral bouncing Bella lightly before putting her down the lie on the bed before she curled up next to her, toying with her fingers and toes, blowing raspberries lightly onto her cheek.

She sighed and continued eating coughing into a fresh handkerchief wiping the bit of blood from her mouth sipping some tea.

Coral kept her head next to Bella's though she looked deeply at her mother, sighing she got up "I'm gunna see Nellie," she said picking her daughter up "I think she could do with a hug. Then later I'll take you out and buy you that dress."

"I don't need a damn dress." She muttered coughing more and getting up. "I'll come with you. Tired of being cooped up anyways. I'll watch her while ya take care of her."

"No, I'm bloody getting you one!" snapped Coral before getting up to change "Hold her for me a sec." She muttered passing Bella to Scarlet as she laced up her corset.

She sighed and held her close rocking her gently. "Been ages since I've held one of these. So little." She said softly smiling letting Bella hold her finger.

"Hm." Hummed Coral moving to the mirror and started to apply powder and pin her hair up "She's too little. If she hadn't come when she did I'd be carrying her still."

"You came earlier you know. Scared the bloody hell out of me. But you turned out just fine. So will she."

"Yes but you didn't nearly give birth to me on the beach." Coral smiled putting lipstick on her face. Oddly today she was nervous, her lipstick smudged on her face and her powder was a little too thick.

"That true. Suppose having to do it at her mother's was much better." Scarlett said rolling her eyes. "Why are you putting all that on anyways. Just look a mess."

Breathing out she leant on her small table and frowned at her mother "I-I was trying to make an effort, for Nellie." She sighed and dropped her head "Can you do it for me?"

"Take i' all off then. Ya looked be'er withou' i'. Makeup is for ugly women. Your far from ugly dear."

"Fine." She muttered going into the bathroom, opening the cupboard door before gasping. Nellie must of left it when she was chucking them out. A needle, a small one but it had a little dose in. Looking behind her she hid it, shaking a little, she'd have it later. Moving she wiped off all her makeup, making her face feel alot lighter before going back into the bedroom and giving a little twirl.

She rolled her eyes shaking her head. "Bloody girl. Stop dancing about and take her. Don't think I can hold her much longer."

Stopping from her dancing Coral sighed and took Bella from her mother "I think you should rest, I'm going to see Nellie." She said kissing her mother's forehead.

"Probably right." She muttered sighing and getting up taking the tray down and cleaning up before going up to bed.

"Hm." Muttered Coral again before checking her mother. Sighing she left quickly, Bella cooing lightly "Come on sweet one, let's see Aunt Nellie." She smiled down at her before knocking on the door.

Violet answered the door and smiled. "Can I hold her? Mum's upstairs layin' down fer a bi'."

Smiling Coral nodded and handed Bella over "Just be careful, she looks like she'll puke soon." Giggling Coral went into the house and bit her lip "Mind if I go up?"

"I think she was hoping you'd come." She said shaking her head and smiling down at Bella rocking her gently.

"Mind her for me." Said Coral before she went upstairs and let herself into Nellie's room, smiling as she saw her wound up asleep on the bed. Moving gently she crept up onto the bed and kissed her cheek lightly "Nellie?" she whispered.

Nellie grumbled some curling up to her murmuring her name still fast asleep.

"I love you too." She muttered stroking Nellie's hair lightly, and taking her hand in hers "And I'm sorry, for everything..I am."

She murmured her name kissing her shoulder waking up. "Sorry fer wha' love?"

"Everything." She sighed again, curling close to Nellie "You tired to help so many times, I just threw it back in your face..I was wrong."

She shook her head yawning and kissed her. "Hush. Jus' ferge' abou' all tha'. None of i' ma'ers now."

"Oh Nellie.." Coral sighed wrapping her arms around her waist and placing her head onto her chest "I don't know what to do. I'm scared about mum, Bella and you..this is all too much."

She frowned some holding her close. "Wha's there t'be scared of love? Wha' have I done?"

"I'm just worried for you, that's all, you've had a bad few days." Coral sighed into Nellie's chest before she started to cry "I-I can't do this Nellie!" she blurted "I don't want to watch my mother die before me; I don't want Bella to be attached to her in case she goes. I'm so tired.."

She held her closer frowning more. "Dyin'? Wha' are ya talkin' bou'? Why's she dyin'? An' if yer tired sleep love. We'll take care of Bella."

"She's ill Nellie, too ill." She cried more coughing here and there "I-I don't want that, I've just got her back." She shook her head "No, I'm fine. I just need to plan out my time with Bella and time I sleep." She smirked and wiped her nose.

"M'kay love. Jus' don' go over workin' yerself darlin'. Gotta take care of yerself."

"I have to put you three before myself." She muttered stroking Nellie's hip. She bit her lip and closed her eyes lightly in an attempt to block out the outside world "If only I could lie here forever, with you.." she sighed.

"I don' come before ya. Ya need t'take care o'yerself. Yer still early in yer li'le recovery love. Gotta make sure ya stay clean."

"Hm." She hummed before remembering that little needle in her bathroom, how she craved for it, how she wanted it. She pulled away slightly and went over to Nellie's mirror sorting out her tear splashed face, god she needed it.

Nellie got up and followed her wrapping her arms around her waist laying her head against her back. "I couldn' have done this withou' ya. An' m'here fer ya love. No ma'er wha' happens."

Smiling in the mirror Coral blushed lightly before she dropped her head and giggled a little "Oh you do sound silly Nellie." She winked and turned round to face Nellie before she licked along her lips and ran her hands up to her hips "But, I love you for it."

She kissed her back moaning softly holding her tighter. "I love ya too Coral. M'always here fer ya."

"Same here dear, same here." Coral whispered as she nipped at Nellie's neck while letting her hands toy with her hair.

She smiled shutting her eyes laying her head on her shoulder. "Should probably ge' dressed."

"Yes." Muttered Coral though she still played with Nellie's flesh, nipping and licking at her neck.

"Stop i' you. Can' do anythin'. Neither of us."

She ignored Nellie and leant down, nipping at the uppers of her chest, moaning into her skin as she felt her chest rise into her mouth.

She bit her lip tilting her head back arching up to her. "Coral.... y-ya have t'stop love..."

Moving behind her Coral sucked at the flesh around her shoulders before she gently pulled apart the laces, watching them fall one by one. Dropping Nellie's corset to the floor she leant against her back and cupped both her breasts, licking at her neck.

She bit her lip leaning back in to her tilting her head back. "We can' Coral." She said softly holding over the stitches in her lower stomach self conscious about them.

Kneeling down Coral kissed down Nellie's back before she slowly pulled down her skirts, kissing around the hem line till she moved in, kissing around her arse and down her legs, licking and teasing with her teeth.

She shivered and held around herself tight wincing some. "Don'..."

"It's alright Nellie." Whispered Coral as she wrapped her arms around Nellie, pulling them lightly "Let them go, it's fine, you're beautiful no matter what." She stood up and nibbled at her ear lobe in encouragement.

She shook her head looking down leaning into her still. "No..."

"You'll be fine." Whispered Coral as she let her fingers trail up Nellie's inner thigh, teasing her with her touch "It's nothing to be scared of."

She shook her head more pushing her hand away. "Stop!" she said pushing away leaving the bathroom pulling on her night dress.

Sighing Coral sat on the side of the bath tub, putting her head into her hands. What just happened to her? She didn't care for a few moments; she just wanted her own pleasure. Sighing she got up and leant in the doorway watching Nellie.

She pulled her night dress on and fixed her hair some. "M'gonna make breakfas'." She muttered heading downstairs avoiding her.

Sighing once more she paused in the doorway not knowing what to do. Clicking her tongue onto the top of her mouth Coral walked around Nellie's room for a bit, leaning against the window before she too headed downstairs to find Violet curled up soundly with Bella. Smiling she leant over the both of them before she sat down at stroked at Violets soft hair.

Nellie was in the kitchen cooking up some bacon and eggs. Violet mumbled some turning to her holding Bella closer rubbing her back starting to wake up.

Smiling Coral kissed Violet's head and cooed at Bella as she gurgled lightly in Violets arms "You'll make a good mother one day." She said to Violet.

She yawned sitting up shaking her head handing her Bella back. "No. Kids aren' fer me."

"Why not?" Coral frowned as Bella was lowered into her arms. Smiling she let her daughter take her fingers before she sneezed making Coral laugh.

*"I don' wan' any. I jus' don'." She said shaking her head sitting up. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"Oh, alright." Said Coral frowning a little before going back to Bella "It's fine, she needed a good nap. But that mean's she'll be up all night," she turned and kissed Violet's cheek "not that it bothers me, gives me an excuse to watch the stars, including Bellatrix."

"I'm sorry bou' all this. I didn' mean fer her t'sleep. Jus' stayed up a bi' la'e is all."

"I said its fine." Said Coral before she turned and looked at Violet "Everything alright? Not that boy again, is it?"

"No. Unforuna'ely." She said rolling her eyes. He doesn' talk t'me anymore even. Doesn' ma'er though. Jus' I kinda miss i'. I' was fun."

"Well he isn't worth ten of you." Stated Coral with a little nod. Looking towards Violet she sighed "You'll have to start thinking about your future soon, you're getting to be quick a young lady now."

"I'll do wha' I have to. Fin' a bi' o'work somewhere. Doesn' ma'er t'me. Jus' ge' outta here I suppose."

"London girl are we?" smiled Coral before she lay back into her chair, sighing lightly "I always wanted to make dresses, work in a dress shop, never happen though." She shook her head "Married Tom instead, what a waste of a life."

"So go now. M'sure ya could do i' easy. Open up here. M'sure they wouldn' wanna travel all they way t'London when yer righ' here."

"Oh no, I have to look after Bella and mum." Sighed Coral shutting her eyes lightly "I don't know what to do half the time anymore. You'll do well for yourself Violet, I know it."

"Wha' t'do with wha'? An' I can help with Bella. An' in the shop. I can sew."

"You really think I could do it?" Said Coral turning to Violet more becoming a little excited over their little plan.

"I don' see why no'. People do i' all the time. Mum kep' her shop goin' fer a long time."

Smiling Coral nodded "And you'd help me? I'll need a hand and I can give you work money for it."

"Yeah. I need somethin' t'do. Summer vacation star's nex' week. I'll be bored ou' of my min'."

Squealing Coral squirmed excitedly on the sofa "Let's do it!" she beamed before looking a little more focused "Though I'll have to pop out from time to time, to check on mum, ok?"

She smiled laughing some. "I don' see why no'."

Coral jumped up squealing louder "Tomorrow me, you and you're mother will pick some on the shop that are for sale. You both know what's needed." Kissing Violet's cheek she waved goodbye before getting home as fast as she could.

She frowned some and sighed going to wake up Billy so they could all eat breakfast together.

"Mum!" Called Coral as she ran up the stairs, Bella tight to her chest "Mum you'll never guess what I'm doing."

Scarlett groaned sitting up holding her head. "What is it?" she asked yawning coughing more.

Smiling in delight Coral put her daughter into her crib and started to dance around the room "I'm opening a shop, me and Violet, we're going to open a dress shop." She clapped her hands excitedly and she quickly continued "Finally! I get to do it, after all those years."

"That's brilliant." She said nodding pulling out her handkerchief coughing more sitting up and wiping the bit of blood from her mouth. "I'm sure you'll do brilliantly."

Coral curled her face and turned before she could see her mother coughing, she hated to see her waste away before her eyes "I guess so, I'm going with Nellie and Violet to pick out a shop, want to come?"

"No. I'll just stay in. Still a bit tired. Just gonna sleep a little longer."

"Oh, ok." Muttered Coral turning back before opening her dress gently "Guess I should feed her," she said picking Bella and, sitting down and placing her into the right place wincing a little as the pain came through her once again "for fuck sake." She hissed lowly.

"Just relax Coral. Just breath. It won't hurt for much longer." She said falling back to sleep.

"Breath!" muttered Coral under her breath "Right.." she shook her head as she watched her mother. Sighing she put Bella into her cot before she crawled into her own bed. Snapping her eyes open a few hours later she was greeted by Bella's screaming. Sighing she got up and craddled her daughter for hours without any luck. Slowly she became tired, annoyed and angry. Another scream pushed her over the end and she began to cry "Just shut up will you!" she screamed at her daughter though all it did was make matters worse "Shut up! Shut up, shut up!"

Scarlett frowned walking in and smacked her across the face taking Bella. "Knock that off right this instant. You can't be acting like that with her. Poor thing can't even say what she wants. You have no right to yell at her like that." She said shaking her head rocking her gently.

Holding her cheek Coral's eyes widened before she shook her head pushing past her mother "I can't do this." She cried going downstairs and into her garden, crying lightly as she leant against her fence, her head low. She was so tired, scared and annoyed by this all. She couldn't take on a baby, her ill mother and a shop all at once, it'd kill her.

Violet frowned walking up with a net bag of shells. "Wha's the ma'er Coral?" she asked resting a hand on her back gently.

Wiping her nose Coral pushed her hair to one side. She clawed lightly at the wood of her fence before she looked to Violet "Nothing, doesn't matter." She said, sniffing lightly before she frowned "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Somethin's wrong. An'... I snuck ou'. Was walkin' along the beach. Now tell me wha's wrong."

"Oh," Coral said tilting her head to the sky, shutting her eyes tightly as tears feel from them and she took in deep breaths of cool, warm air "Just everything and nothing." She said gripping the fence tighter.

"Like wha'? Ya can talk t'me ya know. I won' tell nobody."

"Just Bella, mum, Nellie, the shop.." sighed Coral brushing her eyes lightly with her sleeve "I don't know what to do anymore and I'm so tired, I haven't slept all night and now I'm getting a slap, from my mother for yelling at Bella."

"You really shouldn' yell a' her though. I's no' Bella's faul'. Ya jus' need t'relax." She said rubbing her shoulders.

She shut her eyes as Violet rubbed at her shoulders, she tilted her head to one side and groaned as she felt her muscles relax and give way "You're a bloody wonder with those hands." Smiled Coral breathing lightly.

She laughed softly blushing. "So I've been told." She murmured softly rubbing down her back.

Arching her back up to Violets hands she gripped the fence tighter moaning gently. She shut her eyes tightly, god how her back needed the warm hands that pressed against her skin "Nellie..." she whispered under her breath going into her own little world.

She quickly pulled her hands away dropping her bag spilling shells. "I-I'm sorry. I'll go."

Turning Coral wrinkled her brow, her back suddenly feeling cold "What are you being sorry for?" she smiled "I was rather enjoying that." She dropped to the floor and started to pick up the shells and place them back into her bag.

She shook her head taking the bag. "M'no' my mum." She muttered keeping her eyes down picking up the shells her hair falling over her shoulder.

"Oh," Coral blushed deeply and gripped onto a shell "I'm sorry, I went into my own little world, I'm half asleep as it is." She sighed and got up, her hands rubbing the lower of her back wanting to get the warmth back into it.

She shook her head taking the shell getting up. "I should go. As ya said m'supposed t'be in bed."

"I-I didn't mean anything by it!" Said Coral a little louder then she should. Sighing she moved and sat on the bench in her garden "I just miss your mother," she blushed "sorry, I shouldn't talk to you about stuff like this."

"I don' min'... I-I'm jus' no' her." She said shaking her head hesitating to leave.

"I know I'm sorry." Coral muttered twisting a ring on her finger before she started to nibble at her nails.

"Tha's a nice ring." She muttered nodding to her hand sitting beside her.

"It's my wedding ring," she said holding her hand out to look at the little gem "Knowing Tom it will be fake but it's still beautiful, I can't bring myself to take it off."

She shook her head taking her hand and sliding the ring off. "He isn' worth i'. He hur' ya. Throw i' away. Into the wa'er."

"Too like you're mother," she smiled brushing her fingers over Violet's cheek "let's do it then, before I back out." She stood up and held out her hand for Violet.

She smiled taking her hand tugging her down to the water holding the ring out to her. "Chuck i'."

Breathing in she took the ring into her hands. She twisted it around her fingers, she was letting go a big part of her life, it might've been a bad part but she'd still loved Tom and she wasn't going to forget it. Stepping closer to the water she looked out "Fuck you Tom." She muttered before throwing the ring into the dark blue sea. She stood for a moment, her body urging her to dive in after it, but she knew better. She wouldn't be beaten by him.

She smiled squeezing her hand and pulling her into a hug squealing. "See! I knew ya could do i'!"

"Guess I did, didn't I." Coral muttered keeping her eyes on the spot where her ring has disappeared. Sighing she hugged Violet back, breathing lightly down her neck.

She nodded holding her tight kissing her cheek pulling away. "Yer be'er than all tha'. I's abou' time ya star'ed t'relize i'."

"Thank you." Whispered Coral placing her hand a little longer onto Violets waist then she should do. Looking up she smiled at the sky before pointing at a star "That's Bellatrix, pretty isn't she?"

Violet looked up nodding. "They all are. I's nice ou' here."

Nodding Coral kept her eyes on Bella, holding Violet close "Always wanted to live by the sea. It was freedom to me, I love it. Our own little world."

She nodded smiling. "Alo' differen' from London. I's hectic there."

"Never really been to London, used to live on the outskirts," she muttered before placing her head onto Violets warm shoulder "but it wouldn't really be for me, not how Nellie's told it to me."

"Yeah. No offense or nuthin' bu' I doub' ya would las' long. Yer too nice fer London."

"Well then, I'll never go to London." Smiled Coral toying with Violets soft curls, she looked so much like her mother it was scary "I love the sea too much." She yawned lightly.

"Good. I's no place fer someone like ya. Yer no' mean enough." She murmured leaning into her.

"Oh," smirked Coral turning to Violet "are you a mean girl?" she leant closer into her ear "naughty Violet." She giggled and nudged her gently.

She bit her lip and pulled away piking up her bag of shells. "I should ge' back t'bed. Nigh' Coral."

Scoffing with a smirk on her face Coral watched her leave before she walked along the beach till the early hours. Rubbing her eyes she walked back up and stopped at her gate, finding one of Violet's shells before she bent down and picked it up. Going into her house she slumped on the sofa, falling asleep for the few hours of the night she had left.

Scarlett came down with Bella waking her up. "Your bloody daughter is hungry. Wake up. Or I'll run off and flirt with that woman's daughter in the middle of the night."

"I bloody wasn't." Muttered Coral turning her head into her pillow "She helped me get rid of my wedding ring." She lifted her hand up to show the bare finger before she sighed and dropped it to her side.

"I saw you Coral. I ain't stupid. Now feed yer daughter already."

Yawing Coral turned and sat up. Taking Bella and blinked through her sleepy eyes and undone her dress before putting Bella into place "I wasn't." She hissed as her breast burnt with pain "She was helping me, thank you. You've no right to judge what I was doing."

"You were all over the poor girl. Just leave her be." She said shaking her head coughing harder than the other day.

"Oh piss off." Hissed Coral getting up and going upstairs. Finishing off with Bella she put her into her crib before going into the bathroom and running herself a bath. She wasn't all over Violet, she was just teasing, having a laugh. Didn't mean anything. Rolling her eyes she moved and lay under the water letting little bubbles fall from her lips, god how the warmth helped her poor back.

Scarlett shook her head and sat down at the kitchen table sipping at some tea trying to sooth her throat.

Getting out of the bath Coral looked around before her eyes settled on the cupboard. Smirking and licking her lips she walked towards it, opening the door and taking the little needle out. Her hands shook as she placed it to her skin before pushing it in deep hissing a little at the sting. She breathed out deciding whether or not to fill her body with the drug. Shaking her head she pushed the tube, cleaning it. Hiding the needle she walked to her room, forgetting the towel. She felt sick, in pain and yet oddly alive with power.

Scarlett coughed harder sighing and laying her head on the table needing a rest again unable to make it up the stairs.

Giggling Coral looked at herself in her mirror "Ohh, look who's a pretty girl." She smirked running her hands over her body before she jumped onto the bed, giving up after pain hit her. Wrinkling her nose and stuffed on her dress leaving it in a state and didn't bother to pin her hair up. Laughing she ran downstairs and waved "Bye mummy!" she sniggered "Look after Bella, I won't be long." Skipping out the door and over to Nellie's she hummed to herself before knocking on her door.

Nellie opened the door wiping her hands on her apron. "I was jus' makin' breakfas'. Ya gonna stay? Where's Bella?" she asked frowning.

"Mummy's got her." Grinned Coral before she kissed Nellie on the cheek "Course I'll stay, didn't Violet tell you? You're coming with me to search for a shop." She jumped up and down on the spot squealing "You know best, eh Nellie." She sniggered and winked.

She frowned looking at her shutting the door. "Wha's the ma'er with ya? An' wha' are ya on abou'? Shop fer wha'?"

Laughing she racked her nails over her face "I'm just happy that's all, silly billy!" She laughed and opened her mouth dramatically "I'm opening a dress shops, pretty dresses, you're helping pick a shop out." Coral danced on the spot before taking Nellie with her, spinning her around the room "Like I said, you know best."

She frowned more pulling away. "Ge' off. M'no' goin' anywhere. I don' feel well. Wha' the bloody hell is wrong with ya?"

"Fine grumpy gills!" Said Coral poking her tongue out "Violet's coming with me, she's working for me." She giggled and spun around Nellie "Like I said, I'm happy," she tugged at the hem of Nellie's dress as she went "happy," she leant in and kissed her neck "very happy!"

She pushed her away shaking her head. "Ge' ou' an' stay away from Viole'." She said opening the door pointing for her to leave.

Frowning Coral pouted "That's not very nice!" she said crossing her arms "Violet's my friend." Suddenly she felt light headed, sick, she'd used her energy up to quick. Growing her face paled and seemed to turn a light shade of green. Holding her throw she started to gag, her eyes wide. Damn, why'd she have to do this?

She pushed her out the door shaking her head and slamming it shut locking it and leaning against it. "Jus' go away!"

"I fucking hate you!" screamed Coral holding herself up against the door before she kicked the door "You always make me suffer cos you don't feel well!" she turned and ran down the lane before she stopped at a small, little shop stuck tightly between two shops. Stopping she went nearer and leant on the door, gasping as the door opened at her weight. Moving in she looked around, it was perfect.

She turned leaning against the door sliding down it looking down crying softly burying her face in her knees holding her legs close to her.

Moving into the shop more she let her hand trail along a small counter to one side of the shop, dust lightly flying off it at her pressure. Going to the window she saw it was blocked by scraps of wood, sighing she began to tug at it biting her lip before finally it fell off, light poured in from outside blinding her for a few moments before she shut her eye tightly enjoying the warmth on her face from the pounding sun.

Violet walked by having seen her go in and walked in. "What are ya doing in here?"

Turning Coral brushed her hands onto her dress before she turned to Violet "Just looking around." She muttered moving around the little shop pretending to look busy "You should go," she looked up at Violet "for some reason your mother wants me nowhere near you, best do as she says."

"I'm not a little girl. I don't have to listen. Besides its cause she knows why I had to sneak in last night."

"Oh?" muttered Coral picking up a chair that lay on the floor before she started to look in the cupboard, pulling out old broken objects that were of no use anymore "Well, mother thinks I was flirting with you," she scoffed and rolled her eyes "I'd of tried alot better then that if I was trying to."

"You mean ya weren' then? Cause I-I kinda though' ya were too. M'sorry... I be'er go. Ya were righ'." She mutteed quickly heading for the door.

"Wait Violet!" Said Coral moving after her "M-maybe I was a little, I'm sorry, I just feel so..." she sighed and bit her lip "..unloved."

"Mum loves ya. An' I have t'go anyways. I have school." She said looking away.

"Right, sure..." she turned and looked away before making herself look busy once again by going to the counter and brushing the dust off it with her hands.

"She does." She murmured before going out heading to school quickly.

"Yes," Coral muttered to herself as Violet went "she seems to love me so much." Scoffing she had an idea, moving out of the shop she went home before she started to feel dizzy. Holding her head she damned herself for the drug before her eyes seemed to flash colours in front of her.

Scarlett came down coughing into her sleeve holding Bella. "She's hungry you daft thing. I can't watch her like this." She said shaking her head.

Pushing her hand in front of her she stepped back, coughing, chocking, and unable to breath. Her belly seemed to spin and clench. Her head fell back taking in sharp breaths, her throat seeming to close up "Nellie.." she gasped lightly to her mother.

Scarlett sighed and laid Bella down on the couch coughing harder into her handkerchief shaking some. "I can't watch her Coral." She said after a moment, her voice scratchy and raspy.

"Get Nellie!" she screamed finally before she fell to her kneels trying to hold herself up on the sofa.

She scooped Bella back up shaking her head and managed to make it over knocking on the door barely managing to hold onto the baby.

Pulling herself to the skin she scooped water into her hands and tried to throw it down her throat "God," she croaked "she's gunna kill me." Whimpering her legs gave way but she wouldn't look weak, god no! She shook her head, gripping onto the counter tightly.

Nellie frowned opening the door. "Sweeney!" she called scooping up the baby and helping Scarlet to the kitchen table.

Sighing Sweeney went into the room, greeting Scarlet with the means of a stiff nod before looking at Nellie who seemed to be fussing over Bella "Yes?" he muttered.

"Could ya ge' her some wa'er love? An' watch her." She said handing him Bella before going out and over to Coral's. "Wha' is the ma'er?"

Sweeney gave Scarlet a cup of cool water before taking Bella into his arms. It'd be years since he'd held such a small baby. Sighing he looked down at her, smiling softly at her pretty face.

Coral's heart raced as her Nellie came to her. Love and lust crept into her head. Hiding her face she shook her head, coughing hardly, her eyes becoming red "I-I.." she croaked "..I love you Nellie."

She frowned holding her up. "Coral wha' the bloody hell is wong with ya love?" she asked helping her over to the couch.

"I didn't mean to!" she sobbed before coughing and screaming lightly as her heart twisted her belly spun "Don't leave me!" she gripped onto Nellie tightly "I love you, marry me." Her eyes rolled back but she shook her head, crying into Nellie's chest.

She sighed shaking her head. "How could ya? I-ya promised ya wouldn'. How the hell can ya expec' t'take care o' yer daugh'er all strung ou' like this?"

Screaming louder she gripped onto Nellie, her breathing coming in short harsh breaths "I don't know what came over me!" she cried gripping her hair "I-I.." she shook her head pausing before crying again, her head pounding.

She shook her head pushing her down onto the couch and heading up to get a wet rag to put on her head coming down with a blanket as well.

Coughing she pushed the rag into her head, whimpering as she felt tiny water beads run over her forehead making her feel the littlest bit better.

She sighed covering her up. "Ya've done this t'yerself."

"Sorry." Was all she could manage, her throat sticking together. Reaching out she grabbed Nellie's hand, kissing her dry lips to her flesh.

She pulled her hand away and brought her a glass of water. "Sorry doesn' fix anythin'."

Drinking the water she gulped it down quickly before she closed her eyes, feeling weak "I was gunna name Bella after you," she muttered her hands shaking "thought you wouldn't like it, dunno why.."

"Jus' sleep i' off." She muttered covering her back up heading to leave shaking her head.

"Nellie," she muttered sinking into the sofa "your my rock, I love you."

She sighed going out shaking her head and sitting her little garden instead of going back to her own house.

Coming out Sweeney cooed at Bella, flushing a little as he saw Nellie look at him "Ermm," he blushed biting his lip "Scarlet's asleep on the sofa," he sat down next to Nellie "what's the matter with Coral?"

She smiled some looking up at him. "She foun' more drugs or somethin' an' took 'em."

"For fuck sake." Hissed Sweeney before Bella gurgled making his head drop and kiss her cheek lightly, how he wanted his own little one to hold tightly in his arms.

She bit her lip watching him with Bella and looked down. "M'sorry. I's my faul' ya don' have one too...."

Looking up he frowned and shook his head "No Nellie," he gasped moving closer to her and kissing her cheek "it's not your fault, don't ever think that."

"I' is though. Couldn' even carry a baby properly anymore. An' now she's back on wha'ever the hell she takes. Can' help her enough either. An' I've been awful t'ya." She said looking down shaking her head.

"Nellie don't blame yourself for all this." Muttered Sweeney "The baby wasn't your fault, Coral just needs a firm hand and me.." he trailed off, stroking Bella's cheek lightly "..I wasn't any help. I mean I attacked you in my god damn sleep!"

She shook her head getting up and hugging him burying her face in his chest. "I don' know abou' anythin' anymore..." she said softly shutting her eyes tight. "I don'..."

"Nellie," whispered Sweeney into her ear "you're a bloody wonder, you know it all. Where would I be without you, Coral what would've happened to her if you didn't get involved?" He sighed against her skin "Such a bloody wonder."

She sighed and looked up at him kissing his cheek before looking down at Bella. "Yer good with her ya know. Seems t'like ya."

"I like her too." He smiled down at Bella before leaning into Nellie, weaving his way nearer to her "But," he smirked lightly "I like you more."

She smiled and sighed softly. "Be'er ge' back inside love. Poor thin' looks dreadfully tired."

Sighing he nodded "I'll put her onto Billy's bed." He muttered before turning, cooing at Bella lightly till she closed her eyes, falling to sleep. Smiling he tugged upstairs and lay her down on Billy's bed before leaning in the doorway, his nails in his mouth and his eyes boring onto the little girl. What he'd give for her to be his.

She quietly headed up after him standing in the hall behind him silently and watching him with her before turning her head and walking past him for her room. "I think I'll nap as well." She murmured softly looking away.

Not keeping his eyes off the little girl he grunted "Yes. Maybe." Sighing he turned to her "I'll...I'll, oh I don't know what I'll do.." he was out of ideas to entertain himself any longer, the beach and its surrounding were a bore to him. Not like London. The busy streets with throats to slit. The pie shop, his home with his Nellie, it wasn't the same anymore.

"M'sorry." She said softly pausing in the doorway. "Fer everythin'. I know yer no' happy here. An i's my faul'."

"Stop Nellie." He hissed lightly before turning to her, pulling her close his arms slowly wrapping round her he didn't want more confusion between them "Hush pet."

She shook her head backing up. "I's my faul'. I made ya come here. I los' the baby. I messed everythin' up. Y-yer righ'. M'selfish. I am." She said starting to shut the door to her room on him.

"Pet.." he called pushing the door back with his strength. He moved into the room and grabbing her face, pulling it close to his "Now you listen to me," he stated, his eyes on hers "you've done nothing wrong at all. We moved here for the children's sake and to keep us all safe, the baby wasn't your fault it just happened and me, I'm happy to go wherever you go, because I love you."

"Ya don' like i' though. Ya don' like me anymore...." she said softly looking down biting her lip. "Now m'all cu' an' sewn up. Look awful."

"What are you on about Nellie?" He asked his mouth opening "I never stopped loving you, ever. My heart was yours that day you opened the door to me in nothing but your robe and my hand nested in yours." He gave a small smile at the memory.

She shook her head sniffling. "I look awful now. All titched up an' fa' still, an' havin' t'stuff bloody clothes down my dress everytime Bella star's cryin' cause I star' leakin' still."

Sighing he looked down and kissed her neck "Only one way to find out." He went behind her and started to slowly undoing her laces, hushing her as she tried to argue back "I just want to look, to prove to that your wrong. You're beautiful, no matter what. Don't be scared of it anymore."

She shook her head shutting her eyes tight but bit her lip to stop arguing and dropped her head down.

Slowly he pulled her corset from her, kissing her soft back before he took the hem of her dress into his hands and tugged it down. Breathing lightly he pulled her undergarments off, along with her boots. Standing up he stood behind her and dragged her to their mirror. He looked her over. Sighing he bit his lip, the cuts and the wound where there but she was still beautiful, no matter what "Nellie," he whispered into her ear "look. Your beautiful still and always will be."

She bit her lip harder and turned in his arms starting to cry clinging to him tightly not minding that she was completely naked compared to he was fully clothed. "I jus' wan' him back." She whispered.

"I know," he croaked, a lump forming in his throat as he tried to hold back his tears "I want him back too." Sniffling he held her tightly, hushing her, kissing her soft hair, running his hands over her warming back.

She pulled away wiping her tears and folding her arms over her chest. "Be'er no' star' cryin' myself." She said laughing some. "Tha' seems t'star' 'em up as well."

"Telling me." Sweeney muttered brushing his eyes lightly before he moved down and kissed on her stomach "Really though Nellie, you're a pretty lady, don't forget it."

She bit her lip looking down at him. "Wha' are ya doin' Sweeney?" she whispered pressing her arms tighter around her chest wincing some at their tenderness, even though she didn't have her baby they still hurt from having to produce all that milk.

"I was just.." he paused, telling her the truth would make him sound silly "..nothing." Sighing he pulled himself up "Guess I should," he shrugged, there wasn't much to do here "go for a walk, or something. Take Bella with me."

"No. Tell me please? Ya were saying something else."

"I can't." He whispered, tears coming back into his eyes. Shaking his head he blinked them away before sighing "Well, I-I.." she'd understand him, he could tell her "..I guess I was saying goodbye to him. Thanking that place," he pointed to her stomach "f-for keeping him safe enough." He turned; he wouldn't let her see the two tears that fall down his cheek.

She whimpered softly, running over to grab him before falling to her knees burying her face in his neck crying again holding him tight.

Falling to the floor he gripped her tightly and finally, after years hardly ever crying he let it all out, everything. He'd lost such a dear thing to him and suddenly he could feel his heart break at it. He placed his head onto her upper chest, holding her and never wanting to let her go.

She held him closer rubbing along his back gently crying softly into his neck and staying there with him grabbing her robe. "Be'er pu' i' on." She murmured.

"Here," he sniffed grabbing her robe and pulling it around her body "that'll keep you snug enough." Smiling he wiped his tears away feeling slightly childish that he'd cried in front of her.

"I's no' abou' snug." She said pulling him to her again kissing him gently. "Yer only human love." She said softly stroking his cheek.

He grinned and kissed her back, feeling her pulse throb through his own lips "A messed up one." He muttered holding her hands in his, looking down to the ground.

"No ya aren' love." She said shaking her head frowning. "Ya really aren'. So stop talkin' like this. Ya haven' done anythin'."

"But," he muttered keeping his view down, the grey part of his arm falling over his face "I hurt you, I always do."

She shook her head curling up to him. "No ya don' love. I promise."

Looking up he took her into his arms, pulling her over so his back lay against the wall "Then will you promise me something?" he muttered into her hair.

"Anythin' ya wan' darlin'." She murmured relaxing back into him taking his hand lacing their fingers together.

"Don't leave me again." He said, gripping her fingers with his own, kissing her head lightly "Please."

She nodded squeezing his hand back and turning her head kissing over his chest. "I promise ya love."

"Thank you." He muttered, resting his head onto hers. "How about," he smiled "we get you dressed and take Bella for a walk? Then afterwards we'll check on Coral and see if she can have her back."

"Mmm. I don' feel up t'a walk really. I don' think tha's a good idea love. Bu' m'sure she'd like if ya took her. I'll jus' stay in an' res'."

"Next time then?" He smiled getting up before pulling her with him. Breathing lightly he gripped on close and kissed her on the neck, along her collar bone and up to her lips "I'll check on Coral later. I'm sure she didn't mean to Nellie, you know it too, she just needs a man I guess," he smirked lightly "she really needs a man."

She turned her face away sighing and pulling away. "M'gonna have a nap. Ya go an' be careful on yer walk an' such."

Sweeney frowned but nodded. Stroking her cheek one last time he turned, picking up Bella from Billy's room and placing her into her pram that Nellie was giving to Coral. Smiling he looked down at her, wrapping the blankets over her before going out, taking Billy with him.

She changed into her night dress and curled up under the covers yawning and drifting to sleep still confused about everything that had happened.

Walking down the lane before looking to Billy "Billy my boy, what would you think mummy would say if I asked her to marry me?" he asked pushing the pram lightly.

"What's that mean?" he asked trying to help push holding on tight.

Smiling Sweeney looked down at him, his little hands on the pram "Well it means she'll be mine. I put her ring on her finger and we'll be together forever."

"I think mummy would like it. Kinda like how daddy was?"

"Yes," agreed Sweeney sorting Bella's blankets as they went "though I'd be nice to mummy. And I wouldn't lock her in any smelly old house either."

"Aren't you supposed to be mean though? Daddy said that's how you're supposed to act."

"Your silly daddy was wrong my son," said Sweeney patting Billy's head "being mean hurts people. People like mummy and Violet."

He nodded holding tighter. "Where are we going?"

"I thought it would be nice if you and me pick out a nice ring for mummy when I ask her to be mine, I think it'd be nice if you helped." Smiled Sweeney picking up Billy and putting him onto his hip "Then afterwards I'll treat you to a toffee apple and we'll get Vi one too."

"Can't we just get the toffees? Mummy has plenty of rings and things. She doesn't need another."

Laughing Sweeney shook his head "No my boy," he smirked "a woman needs a good ring if you want them to love you in return. You remember that when you're trying to get your own girl. It's a good lesson to take in."

"Eww. No. I don't want a girl. Girls are icky. Plus they have cooties. They don't like to have fun." He said shaking his head.

"Oh I wouldn't say that!" gasped Sweeney "Your mother may turn into a monster and eat you alive if you say that in front of her, that's bad manners." Laughing he tickled Billy before gripping him tighter.

"Mum's a monster?" he asked shocked and shaking his head. "I won't! I won't tell her!"

"I'm kidding Billy." Smiled Sweeney "But just to be safe don't say it." He winked and turned into the ring shop before looking around "Bloody hell. There's so many."

"Oooh. You're not supposed to curse! You said a bad word! I'm gonna tell mummy!"

"And you said girls are icky, so we're equal." Smirked Sweeney bending down looking at some small rings with a pink ring "Any ideas on what one Bills?"

"These ones are all yucky." He said getting down running over to another thing. "I like that one." He said pointing to a red ring that had a rather big ruby.

Walking over Sweeney bent down and looked at the ruby ring. Looking closely at it one word came to mind. Blood. Smirking he lent closer, nodding in agreement "I think your right my boy." Sweeney muttered asking the shop owner to get it out "It's rather alot, but your mum is worth it."

"She'll like it too." He said nodding and tugging on him and the pram. "Let's goooo. I want toffees."

"Come on then." Laughed Sweeney, giving the money to the owner and tucking the little box that contained the ring deep into his pocket. Holding Billy's hand and pushing the pram they went down the road and stopped at the shop. Going in Sweeney picked out some toffees for Billy and some pink chocolates for Violet. Turning to the young boy he said "Now if I get you these you mustn't tell your mummy about the ring, it's going to be a surprise, to cheer her up. Ok?"

"Ok ok ok. Can I have some now? Please?" he asked reaching for the bag.

Laughing Sweeny nodded "Just a few though." He said handing the boy a few toffees "I'm putting dinner on when we get back, saves Nellie doing it and it'll cheer her up."

He took them and ran off to the house quickly.

"Billy!" he called after the boy but he shook his head seeing he'd gone. Looking down to Bella he smiled and stroked her cheek before heading back to the house. Going in he took Bella and placed her onto Billy's bed. Going down he checked on Scarlet, who was still sleeping on the sofa. Sighing he found Violet in the kitchen "I got these for you," he smiled passing her the small bag of pink chocolates "thought you'd like them."

"Oh! Thanks Mr.T. I was actually kinda wan'in' some chocola'e. Ya didn' have t'go an' ge' them though." She said shaking her head.

"Oh, it's nothing," muttered Sweeney moving to grab some meat from the side which he began to cut up "I took Billy and Bella for a walk. Your brother wanted some, couldn't refuse." He smirked before turning to her "Meat and veg sound alright?" he asked.

"M'gonna go fer a walk really." She said getting up with her bag heading for the door. "Jus' stuff t'think abou'." She murmured going out heading for the beach.

"Alright," he muttered looking around for the pans "but make sure your back in an hour, dinner should be done by then love."

She didn't answer heading down popping a chocolate into her mouth and sat down by the sea shore.

* * *

A few hours later Sweeney was done. He'd made a bit of a mess in the kitchen, but he'd hardly ever cooked that much in his life, but the food was good enough. Washing his hands he called for Violet and got Billy down and sat him at the table. Smiling he cut his food up before passing him a fork. Turning he tapped the box in his coat pocket and headed upstairs with a tray of food. Going into the room he smiled and walked over "Nellie?" he whispered, kissing her cheek "Wake up. Food's ready."

She grumbled some curling up on her side turning her head away far from ready to be awake mumbling for him to go away.

"Get up." He sighed tugging at her arm and pushing the plate under her nose "I've made dinner, well attempted too." He smirked and tugged her harder "If you eat it all you get a surprise afterwards."

She grumbled shaking her head turning her head curling up yawning. "Noooo. M'sleepin' here."

"Get your arse up." Smirked Sweeney before he tickled her side, making himself laugh outloud.

She whined hitting at him and shifting some smirking moving so her bum was up in the air. "I' is."

Making an snarl noise he giggled and grabbed it tightly in his hands before he threw a pillow at her head "So I see." He smiled "Looks lovely, as always."

She laughed more rolling over yawning. "Why ya wakin' me up? M'tired." She grumbled.

"Like I said, I've made you dinner." He pointed to the plate of hot food before he kissed her cheek "Then after that I've got a surprise for you."

She smiled some and leaned into him taking a bite and patting his leg. "Ya made i' yerself? Ya need a bi' of work love."

"Shut up." He sniggered kissing her cheek lightly before he let his hand brush over the box in his pocket.

She laughed softly squeezing his leg continuing to eat eventually sighing setting it aside and curling up to him. "Tha' was be'er then I though' ya could do dear."

"Well," he smirked sliding onto the bed and pulling her close "I do try, for the best." Winking he looked down at her before kissing the top of your head "Least you ate it."

"Ya did jus' fine love. Now where's my surprise?" she asked laying her head on his chest leaning into him more wrapping a leg around his.

Biting his lip he pulled her off the bed before he took the box from his pocket. Sighing he went on one knee, something Sweeney Todd would never do, before he opened it, looking up at her gawping face "N-Nellie..will you... well, I mean would you...you don't have to if you don't want to I mean it's no big deal if you say no but I guess we can work around it... an-and-"

She gasped covering her open mouth staring down in shock before cutting him off with a kiss throwing herself at him holding onto him tight.

Gawping he kissed her back before he held tightly onto her placing his head deep into her warm, amber hair "I'll take that as a yes?" he whispered.

She nodded burying her face into his neck grinning widely and crying happily pulling back some. "I-I've dream' of ya doin' tha' fer so long. As Ben... then you... I've wan'ed ya all along Sweeney." She said softly kissing him again.

Smiling he held back his own tears and nodded "I wanted you too Nellie. I never really wanted Lucy, just you. I wish I could've done this all them years ago, I wish I could've rescued you." He sighed and kissed her cheek lightly.

She shook her head pulling him to her holding him tight. "Hush love. I've had my happy times too. May no' be many bu' they're there."

Nodding Sweeney looked up and kissed her cheek before pulling the ring from its box and placing in onto her finger "Billy picked it out," he smiled running a finger over the large ruby "he's got a good eye. And I promise it's not fake."

She wiped her cheeks looking down at it. "Ya shouldn' have Sweeney. I mean i' mus' have cos' a fortune darlin'."

"Doesn't matter, I want the best for you." Sweeney said, kissing her lips lightly "It's something that will hopefully last your lifetime; it has to be just a little bit nice to look at when you go to sleep and wake in the morning."

She smiled and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck again holding tight. "Thank ya so much love."

"Anything for you my pet." He kissed her back before sighing "I guess I should check on Billy, he's properly eaten the toffee's I brought him and not my food." He kissed her jaw line "Then afterwards I'll run us a bath, Mrs. Todd." He smiled lightly, his insides seeming to warm up at the name.

She bit her lip shuddering hearing the name and kissed him again getting up. "Alrigh' love. I'll be back in a tick. Gonna check on Coral." She said putting her robe on over her night dress.

"Alright my sweet, just go easy on her." Suggested Sweeney before he kissed her once more on the lips and got up and went do stairs, laughing to see Billy's face smothered in a brown smug "Has someone been eating all them toffees?" smirked Sweeney.

She nodded sighing knowing it would be anything but easy and went down going over with Bella knocking on her door. "Coral?"

Rubbing her face with a wet towel Coral slumped downstairs and opened the door. She'd woken up not long ago bringing up a headache and a bucket full of vomit with it. Smiling she looked to Nellie, seeing Bella in her arm's "Thanks." She croaked opening her arms out.

"I's nuthin' love." She murmured handing Bella back. "There's somethin' I gotta tell ya though love." She said stepping inside and shutting the door.

"If it's another talk of how stupid I am I'll pass thanks," muttered Coral, rocking Bella gently "I'm a fool enough to know."

She sighed shaking her head. "No. I's no'. An' m'sorry fer sayin' tha' love. I didn' mean i'."

"It's alright." Coral muttered slumping into a chair "Nothing I didn't deserve." She looked up and sighed "What is it then?"

She bit her lip and held out her hand showing her the ring looking hesitantly up at her.

Gasping tears came into Coral's eyes straight away, her mouth open. She'd been pushed to one side. Sweeney Todd was placed higher above her. She looked down, gawping, tears running down her cheeks "Get out." She whispered, biting on her shivering lip to stop herself from crying.

"Coral... please don' do this." She said shaking her head stepping closer. "Please love."

"I'm not your love...not anymore." She whispered before she started to cry, her heart feeling heavy and broken "Just go," she looked up, tears streaming from her eyes "please."

"M'sorry." She said softly hugging her tight. "I didn' wanna hur' ya love. Please know tha'. I do love ya."

"Sure you do." Muttered Coral sobbing lightly "Now, just go. I-I...go." she bit on her lip before screaming "Just go and fuck Sweeney! Do whatever. I hate you." She gasped before turning and heading upstairs with Bella, crying out.

She looked down shutting her eyes tight and shaking her head following her up trying to calm herself down. "I know ya don' mean i' love. Bu' please lis'en? Lemme take ya fer some drinks t'nigh' darlin'."

"No." Said Coral placing Bella into her cot before going in to her mirror before she started to wipe away her smudged makeup and replacing it with new stuff "Just go."

She shook her head walking in. "Please don' do this Coral." She murmured going over holding her arm down. "I don' wanna jus' go."

"You're making this out to be a story; it's like you don't care what you've done to me." Snapped Coral into Nellie's face before she turned and looked away, trying to tug her arms away "It's always about you. Always has been."

"Of course I care! Why do ya think m'here! Why do ya think I've bloody taken care of ya all this time! I love ya! Bu' I can' be with ya." She said turning her back to her and holding her there. "I did i' all fer you."

"Well, you can't be with me anymore then." Whimpered Coral, shutting her eyes not wanting to look at Nellie "You have to be with him, you'll get cut and what not and thrown against the wall like he always does. He must love you so much.."

"Please lemme take ya ou' fer the nigh'. I jus' wan' us t'be alrigh'. Yer my bes' frien' Coral. My only frien'. I can' lose ya. I need ya."

"Friend?" Snorted Coral before sighing and looking down "Fine. Bloody do what you want."

She sighed and shook her head. "M'sorry. I-i' was stupid o'me. I'll jus' go. See if we can move or somethin'. I won' come back." She said softly going out the door.

Whimpering Coral shook her head and burst out crying "No please Nellie." She sunk to her knees and gripped her hair "Don't leave me.."

"I's be'er this way. M'selfish remember?" she scoffed wiping her eyes. "Gotta keep up with tha' don' I?"

"Please." She whispered crawling over to Nellie's feet and falling at them "Don't go. Please. I love you too, I love you more then you could ever, ever love me."

She shook her head taking a shaky breath before falling down beside her wrapping her arms around her tight. "No ya don'. I can' lose ya Coral. Please don' make me."

"I won't I promise." Coral whimpered burying her head into Nellie's neck "It's just that all those times you've gone on about how horrid he is and how he cuts you, even in his sleep. You know what; forget it, long as you're happy I'm happy."

She held her tighter nodding. "L-lemme ge' dressed. We're gonna have a girl's nigh' m'kay? I-I owe i' t'ya. He can watch Bella an' yer mum."

Nodding Coral sniffed and wiped her cheek "Sure." She said before getting up and putting the finishing touches to her makeup.

She got up wiping her tears away as well and headed back home to get herself dressed.

Going to her cupboard and pulling out a dark green dress, doing her corset in a way that made her breasts spill out before she pulled it on and took Bella over next door before passing her to Sweeney, whom she hissed at before waiting out in the front garden for Nellie.

She fixed her hair and makeup and put on a deep red dress that may have been a bit too revealing but she didn't care as she put on an extra coat of red lipstick and stuffed her purse down her dress.

Turning Coral looked at Nellie, her stomach flipping seeing her looking so pretty and she would never be allowed to touch it again in her life. Looking down she sniffed before looking back up.

She smiled seeing Coral and let out a shaky breath going over and taking her arm. "Ya look gorgeous love. Couldn' tell ya've jus' had a baby." She said holding her arm tight unable to tear her eyes away from the cleavage practically spilling out of her dress.

Smiling back Coral bit her lip "Thanks. And you can, I still have the fat around my stomach!" She laughed trying to pry her eyes away from Nellie's body "I could say the same for you." She winced a little, she'd done her corset too tight and her chest was slowly working its way up but for once in her life she couldn't care. She'd do what she wanted. "So, where are we going then?"

"I' hardly shows love." She said wrapping her arm around her waist. "T'the pub o'course. Where else do ya think?" she asked smiling with a much better view being closer to her.

"Well your thinner than me." She said before nodding "Sounds like a plan." She looked to Nellie and rolled her eyes "Stop looking," she smirked lightly nipping at Nellie's neck "you're worse than Bella with being on my tits all the time."

She shivered moaning softly tilting her head some rubbing her side. "Well they are qui'e no'iceable love. An' rather good lookin'." She murmured pulling her close walking back into an alley pulling her with her kissing the tops of them.

"Hmm," groaned Coral as she tilted her hand back "and they're really sore and full of milk. Don't sound that nice to me." She sniggered and pushed against Nellie, her hands on her hips. "Anyways, I didn't hear you complain when you saw me.."

"I could never complain love." She murmured shivering moving her hand up her sides pushing her chest up running her lips over them more leaning into her more.

Snorting Coral leant her head back against the wall behind her, whimpering out loud "Nellie," she whispered, her stomach twisting "you can't do this, your gunna be married soon.." she groaned out loud, biting on her lip to stop her from screaming out.

"M'no' ye'." She said softly not wanting to let her go tugging her dress down and closing her mouth over her nipple biting gently rubbing the other as she sucked on it.

"Nellie.." sighed Coral before she felt her knees go weak as Nellie began to suck and nipple making her groan out loud, her leg pulling Nellie closer.

She moaned into her skin sucking harder gasping as she got mouthful and pulled back in shock coughing some as she swallowed.

Giggling Coral patted Nellie's back "See," she smirked "told you. That's what you get for being a naughty girl who doesn't keep to the rules."

She leaned in kissing her moaning softly. "I don' believe I was complainin' though was I?" she whispered kissing along her neck.

Coral sighed "Nellie you have to stop." She whispered though she knew Nellie had no intentions of stopping or pulling away. "Please."

She whined softly sucking at her neck kneading her breasts gently. "I don' wan' to."

"B-But, you have to.." whined Coral before she yelped out as her sore breasts were held in Nellie's hands. She didn't want Nellie to stop, of course she didn't, but it seemed so different to how it used to be. Nellie wasn't fully hers anymore, she was Sweeney's and somehow Coral felt scared to touch her like she used to.

She moaned softly caressing them gently and kissing up to her neck sucking lightly. "Wha's the ma'er love? Did I hur' ya?" she asked frowning pulling back to look up at her.

"They're just tender, that's all." She wrapped her arms around her chest and sighed looking down "Not your fault."

"Ya really don' wan' me to do ya?" she asked softly looking up at her.

Biting her lip Coral looked to one side and sniffed "It's not just that. I-If he finds out, or anyone else when you get married then we'll get killed." She looked up and whimpered "I feel like I'm putting you into danger, and it's hurting me."

She nodded stepping away from her. "M'sorry. I'll stop." She said helping her fix her dress trying not to show how much it really hurt her. "I believe I owe ya drinks."

"I'm sorry too." Whispered Coral before kissing Nellie's cheek "Yes, drinks." She smiled and held Nellie's hand before tugging her out of the alley way "Just what I need, a huge arse one."

She nodded smiling some pulling her hand away wrapping it around herself instead and going into the bar.

Sighing Coral followed her down the road till they both pushed through the doors of the small pub. Looking around Coral pulled Nellie down into a small booth hidden in the corner before she looked down but let her eyes linger on the ring on Nellie's finger, making her stomach knot.

She ordered a pitcher of gin downing her first glass quickly wanting to just forget and never remember.

Coral followed, throwing four glasses of gin down her throat before she giggled and leant closer to Nellie "I think," she slurred "you should have a red dress."

"M'wearin' one." She muttered easily drinking more and having to buy another pitcher.

Sighing Coral looked down "You'll look beautiful." She muttered before looking up, her eyes meeting with a man's. He was looking right at her and it made her blush and look away.

She muttered something pouring more gin drinking it down not paying the many any mind as he came over.

"I don't suppose I could ask to buy you a drink miss?" he asked smiling at Coral.

Looking to him Coral blushed again. He was good looking enough with a big build and dazzling blue eyes. She looked at Nellie for a few seconds before nodding her head to that man "Thank you.." she smiled.

"Care to join me?" he asked holding a hand out to her smiling pleased she'd accepted his invitation.

"I'll be back soon sweet." Muttered Coral to Nellie before she got up, taking the man's hand in his. It felt odd; he had such a strong hand that was unlike Nellie's dainty soft ones.

He smiled and rested his free hand on her back making sure not to touch lower than appropriate and pulled her chair out for her.

She looked up watching Coral go and felt a sharp pain go through her and looked away downing yet another glass staring at the alcohol feeling her eyes well up and shut them tight.

Thanking him Coral sat down and smiled up at him "I'm Coral.." she smiled resting her chin into the palm of her left hand and her right one onto her lap "I haven't seen you around here before, you new?"

"James. And it's a pleasure to meet such a lovely lady as yourself. I am indeed new around. Just bought a small place today in fact."

"Lovely lady?" smirked Coral raising an eyebrow "Dont be too sure." She giggled and licked her lips "I've got a nice little house on the sea front. Not much but it keeps me happy enough. And, hopefully I'll be setting up my own shop," she sighed "soon enough." She smiled and looked to him "And it's nice to meet you, James."

"Oh really? I was looking into setting up a shop myself maybe. Don't know what for. I used to be a banker so I don't really have to worry about money but I don't like to sit about. Plus I have yet to meet the right lady. Until today that is."

Snorting Coral looked at him "I wouldn't be too sure on that love. I'm all messed up. And I've got a daughter and a sick mother, no man would want that in their lives." She sighed and looked over to Nellie, wondering whether she should go back and give her a hug "I'm bound for a lonely life dear." She said to him.

"Everyone has their pitfalls my dear. I think it's amazing that you can cope with all of that like you are. However it won't stop me from asking you to dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh." Said Coral her mouth slightly open making her look quite funny. Shaking her head she looked at him "The thing is.." she muttered, looking down "..I'm scared of you men. I've never well... Tom..he wasn't.." she bit her lip and looked to him once more.

"It's just dinner Coral. I'm not asking anymore. I just wish to get to know the most beautiful woman in town. I won't do anything without your approval. You have my word."

"Well, ok." She smiled looking to him, leaning slightly closer. She licked her lips slowly before looking to the bar "How about that drink then?" she teased "Have to have something to mellow me out before I go home to a ratty mother and screaming little baby."

He smiled nodding ordering them two drinks and setting her in front of her. "It's my pleasure. And I'm sure your family is more than lucky to have someone like you around to brighten their day."

Laughing Coral sipped on her drink before thanking him for it "Spend a day in my household and see if you've changed your mind at the end of the day." She smiled and blushed lightly at her own comment.

"I still doubt it." He said grinning not taking his eyes off her face drinking his own drink.

"Fine." She stated grinning cheekily at him "I'd like to challenge you to spend a day in my home with getting pissed off at least once. I mean there's the nappy changing, feeding, washing, cooking, taking care of mother..." she trailed off in thought with a sigh.

"Keeping yourself looking so beautiful." He said adding to the list reaching over brushing a strand of hair behind her ear lingering on her cheek.

She hit him lightly in his chest before she grinned slyly, her eyes half closing at his touch before she blushed lightly almost daring herself to look back at Nellie to see if she was watching "Your too kind, but it's a lie.."

"On the contrary my dear Coral. You truly are the most beautiful woman in this whole town. Dare I say in England even." He said cupping her cheek.

She looked up regretting it immediately seeing that man touching her Coral. Well not hers anymore. She finished the second pitcher deciding she'd had enough and got up swaying dangerously attempting to make for the door past all the other drunken men and women.

Snorting Coral leant closer to him, moving her chair slightly closer "You need to stop lying as much," she teased, smirking lightly "no one likes a liar." She turned to see Nellie stumbling about but for once in her life she'd put herself first. Looking back to James she sighed and dropped her head before remembering all them times Nellie had left her to stand for herself. Her Nellie. Her Nellie that was slowly slipping away from her.

"I would never dream of lying to such a marvellous creature as yourself. Not when I have the honour of taking you to dinner and hopefully a few more."

She was almost to the door when she tripped over falling onto a man in a booth.

Smiling she turned and whimpered looking to Nellie. She sighed "Will you help me with her James?" she asked him standing up to go over to Nellie "There's a drink in it for you when I get home." She muttered.

He frowned shaking his head pulling her back to her seat before she could go. "She isn't your trouble. She's that man's trouble. Landed in his lap. She's a grown woman. Can make her own mistakes."

"But she's my best mate, I cannot leave her to make a fool of herself." She sighed looking over to Nellie before she bit her lip, her nails digging lightly into the table.

"She'll be fine I'm sure. She isn't your problem." He said taking her hand.

Nellie pushed against the man trying to get up groaning as the room spun. "Ge' off."

"Well," Coral said looking to him "I cannot stay here and watch her make a mess." She stood up and smoothed out her dress "How about a walk around the beach?" she suggested "Then I'll make you a nice cup of tea."

He stood up and held his arm out to her. "It would be quite an honour my dear." He said leading her out and past Nellie.

Looking up the drunken man pointed to Nellie and laughed harshly "Lookie what we got here boys.." he slurred grabbing Nellie's shoulder "...another taker." All the men and the table laughed and shouted in excitement "How about a drink lass?" 

Sighing Coral looped her arm around James's and leant into him "She won't be happy tomorrow, and nor will her other half," she gave a weak smile and tugged James down to the beach "guess I'll just have to keep hidden inside the house for a day."

She grumbled some still attempting to get up before hearing something about a drink. "Drink?.... Mmmm alrigh'." She slurred stopping fighting.

"It's lovely out here in the moonlight." He said looking over the sea. "So are you. Your practically glowing out here." James said kissing her cheek.

Laughing again the drunken men placed a large, pint sized cup of ale in front her "Down in one lass!" The man said before they all started to chant for her to down it.

Coral blushed at the contact of his lips on her skin "Thank you." She whispered moving closer to him before looking out to the sea as well "I love the sea. To me it's a means of escape, if I want it. Just jump on a boat and go wherever the tide takes me..." she grinned and looked up to him "..silly, I know."

She bit her lip her mind spinning as they all chanted and she managed to grab the handle after a moment and tilted it back drinking most of it spilling some down the front of her dress.

"No. Not silly at all. I have a boat you know. Tied up just down the way. I-I would be honoured to take you for a ride."

Cheering the man patted Nellie's back before they all threw their ale down their own neck, spilling most of it down their chin as they went "More! More booze." One shouted making them all cheer again.

Grinning Coral looked up to him and kissed his cheek lightly "You must be my guardian angel." She smiled letting him take her down to the beach. She bit her lip and looked up to him. Maybe she'd take things further on the little boat. She sighed and looked down, she didn't understand why he liked her but she'd let him make the first move. She didn't want to look desperate for some attention.

She fell back against the booth shaking her head. "Oh no... I don' think s'a good idea..." she slurred trying to focus as the room went blurry for her leaning against one of the men. "Tired..."

"I take that as a yes on the boat ride then?" he asked chuckling leading her down to his small row boat stepping in holding his hand out. "It's not much. Have a bigger one coming within the month. With a motor."

Laughing the men pointed at her "She can't handle the drink." One said pointing at her "Looks like you're getting in tonight Bill!" he sniggered pointing at Nellie who'd collapsed onto a man.

"It's lovely, thank you." She smiled, gripping her skirts and letting him lower her into the boat. She sat down looking at her nails before sighing, god why did she want him so much. Biting her lip she trailed her fingers into the water, smiling to see the moon shine off the water "How I love the sea.."

She didn't hear what any of them said murmuring something about being able to drink before yawning laying across the Bill man and his friend her face in his lap the rest of her over his friend. "So sleepy...."

"It seems to love you just as much. The moon shining on you reflecting off you like it does the sea. So beautiful..." he said staring at her face a moment before clearing his throat blushing some and rolling up his sleeves starting to row out.

Snorting Bill and his mates started to move Nellie around into positions, laughing as they stuck her fingers in her nose and ears "Stupid drunken bitch.." one smirked.

Looking up Coral smiled "You really don't have to keep commenting on me, really it's ok." She moved closer to him before looking at his arms, watching the muscles move in them as he rowed. He was bigger than Sweeney by far. Smirking she looked up to him, holding his gaze in a lustful daring way.

She grumbled swatting at them shaking her head. "Stop i'... Ge' off...."

He swallowed staring back at her trying to remember he'd promised just dinner. He'd already kissed her cheek. He didn't want to run her off. She was a special one. "I want to. It's the truth."

Standing up they all poured the rest of their ale over her before shoving her into the booth, laughing loudly "Bar maids can sort you out," one said to Nellie "their nice enough... if you know what I mean." Snorting the men pushed past other people and left her there.

"Well," muttered Coral feeling a little disappointed he hadn't at least kissed her by now. Maybe that was just Tom. By now her and Tom would be in her bed. "they make me blush, I'm not used to it all." She smiled and looked to him, playing lightly with the ends of her hair.

She sputtered wiping the ale from her face slumping back in the booth laying down not caring that her skirts had hiked up rather high and she was practically falling out of her dress.

"You deserve every single word of it. You look terribly sweet blushing as well. That's my own little pleasure that is. Making a lovely lady blush is only half the fun."

Looking over the bar man tutted and pulled Nellie to her feet "Come on dear." He said "You can't stay here looking like that.." turning he called to his bar maid to help take her back to wherever she came from.

Looking at him she smiled "Only half? Oh, I'm sure it's a lot less than that." She teased placing her fingers back into the water, sighing contently as she felt the water wrap around them.

She gasped suddenly pulled to her feet and fell into his arms mumbling something about him smelling of alcohol and found herself being helped out by yet another pair of hands.

"Maybe more than half." He said smiling and reaching in the water splashing water at her chuckling.

Sighing the bar maids took her upstairs, taking her before lying her on a bed before one started to wash the alcohol off her face.

Squealing out she wiped her face before cupping some water and throwing it over him "Two can play that game." She giggled throwing even more water at him.

She sat up sputtering shaking her head. "M'fine." She slurred making to get up falling over onto the woman. "Oopsie. Sorry love..."

He laughed shaking his head and held onto the sides of the boat rocking it. "Careful. Might tip us."

Sighing they both pushed her back down "You should stay 'ere Miss," said one whilst the other nodded in agreement "take a rest."

Smirking Coral threw one more handful of water at her before she too gripped the sides of the boat "I dare you." She sniggered as she slowly started to rock the boat.

"Nooo. Have t'ge' home.... Coral.... ha'es me." She slurred attempting to get back up shaking her head.

He grinned wiping his face. "You sure about that my dear?" he asked not giving her time to answer before laughing and hollering some as he flipped the small boat over.

"You're to stay here Miss." Said one before she looked to her friend "Livy, can you get her some water please?"

Screaming Coral feel into the water. Coming back up she gasped, stunned that he actually had done it. Laughing she pushed back her wet hair from her face before she pushed her hands into the water, covering him in it "I'm soaked threw!" she giggled.

"Here? Bu'... Coral...mmm... Coral." She said smiling laying back down and curling up to the woman. "Coral..."

He laughed coming up and wrapping an arm around her. "I believe we both are my dear. Though it only makes you even more stunning."

"Just let her sleep." Said the maid to Livy before they both pulled the covers over her and walked out of the room, turning quickly to check on her.

Laughing Coral wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nodded "I guess we both are." She smirked before sighing and pushing her lips lightly against his. She blushed and looked down at the water, how good a man's lips, a real mans lips, felt against hers.

She'd already twisted the sheets around her before suddenly leaning over the bed getting sick coughing.

His eyes widened and kissed her back smiling blushing himself as she looked down. He tilted her head back up and kissed her again. "Don't hide that beautiful face."

Sighing Livy went back in and started to mop up the mess "How much have you 'ad Miss?" she gasped, gagging a little at the smell.

Giving a weak smile Coral looked up to him before she shut her eyes and kissed him back, pulling him closer. She felt her insides glow. Maybe she'd finally found a man who was kind to her, maybe he wasn't just using her.

She slumped back starting to cry shaking her head.

He gently pushed her away after a moment. "We should be getting back my dear. I do wish for dinner though still. If you'll have me."

"Hey, it's alright Miss." Reassured Livy and she sat up on the bed and patted Nellie's arm.

Biting on her lip to stop her from pushing her lips back against his she nodded "Course I will." She gave a weak smile and looked down once more. She was hoping for something a bit more than a kiss.

She shook her head crying more. "No i's no'.... she ha'es me... an' then tha' bloke... an' Sweeney.... I jus' can'..."

He grinned and turned the boat right climbing back in and helping her.

"Your friend that you where with, then she went with that man?" Asked Livy "I'm sure she doesn't hate you Miss..." 

She slumped into the boat wrapping her arms around her as she did in order to stop shivering. She kept her eyes away from him, she didn't want to through herself at him. It was just that she hadn't ever been with a real man and she craved to know what it was like.

"She does.... she lef' me... is all my faul'. I wasn' good enough." She rambled slurring and crying harder.

He smiled and shrugged some. "Don't have anything dry to offer." He said rowing heading back to shore.

"I doubt that, you seem nice enough." Smiled Livy, patting her hand "But you should sleep now Miss, it's late."

"It's alright." Muttered Coral as they finally got back to shore "My house is only over there." She said pointing to a small house. She looked at him and smiled before she felt her belly knot. How she wanted to touch him. Shaking her head she turned, her teeth chattering as she began to walk up the sand.

She shook her head slumping over hiding her face as she cried into the girl's skirts. "She ha'es me.... can' ever touch her now..."

He grinned and slipped up taking her arm. "A gentleman walks a lady home." He said kissing her cheek.

"Oh." Muttered Livy, frowning a little, how much had this woman drunk? "It's alright, just calm down before you throw up again." 

Looking to him Coral smiled, walking faster desperate to go home and get changed. She sighed. He didn't seem the type to jump straight into her bed. Walking up her path she took her keys from her dress before she opened the door, her hands shaking a little "Come in." She smiled to James opening the door and going in.

She shook her head holding the girl tighter eventually crying herself to sleep not moving from the girls lap.

"Oh no. I don't think so. You have a baby to look after. I bet she's been missing you. Until tomorrow." He said kissing her and bowing before heading out.

_See, I told you that Sweeney would come back in after a while! Ohh, wouldn't Nellie just look beautiful in a red wedding dress. Woah, that's odd in itself saying wedding dress... epp! She's getting married!  
And even Coral has someone nice to focus on. Isnt James just a gent ;)  
So, my lovers, what do you think? I beat your alot happier XD  
Comment, if you please.. we'll just do it. For us? *Cute Smiles*  
Till next time..._


	22. Chapter 22

**There Is No Love Without Pain **

Chapter 22

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett/ Scarlett/ James/ Violet

BellatrixBlackLovett – Sweeney Todd/ Coral

Coral finally feel asleep after a few hours after getting home. Waking up she lay on her back before smiling lightly to herself remembering her night. Sighing she rolled over and sat on the edge of her bed before remembering she'd left Nellie. Groaning she got up, washing herself quickly before she dressed and headed back down to the bar to ask if anyone had seen her.

Nellie groaned as the light poured in through the windows and shut her eyes tighter curling up to the person beside her pulling them closer. "Bloody head." she muttered.

Knocking on the bar door she asked the people inside if they'd seen her before a barmaid lead her inside and upstairs before knocking on the door "Livy, her friends here.." said the maid before allowing Coral into the room. Sighing she watched Nellie for a few seconds before she shook her head and went over to her "Nellie.." she whispered placing her hand onto her shoulder.

Looking up Livy sighed "She's been calling for you all night Miss. Seems so upset, she thinks she's hurt ya Miss."

She groaned some hearing voices that were just too loud for her at the moment before hearing Coral and looked up in surprise having to keep herself from throwing her arms around the woman. "Wha'... where the bloody hell am I?" she asked looking around wincing rubbing ehr neck.

"You're in safe hands that's where you are." Said Coral setting herself down next to Nellie, pulling her close "Whatever shall I do with you, eh?" Looking to Livy she thanked her kindly. 

Standing up Livy brushed her dress down and nodded "Tis nothing Miss." She smiled and patted Nellie's arm "Now means I can get some sleep." She smiled and turned, leaving quickly.

Nellie shook her head getting up shutting her eyes a moment as everything spun. "Don'." she said holding a hand up to Coral and going into the bathroom to clean herself up.

Sighing Coral sat down on the bed and watched her go before she looked down, fingering the blankets lightly "Sorry I left you," she muttered "I wanted to help you but James..and ..."

Nellie came back at and shook her head. "No reason t'be sorry. Surprised ya even bothered t'come fin' me really. I be'er ge' home." she said heading out and down stairs to leave.

Snarling Coral headed down after her "Look I don't even know why I'm sorry. It's my turn to find someone nice, you've got Sweeney.." she trailed off before clenching her fists "And of course I'd come back! If you didn't know that then you don't know me at all." She snapped before pushing past Nellie to head back home. She wanted to get ready early to wait for James. She wouldn't want to disappoint him.

She let her go and eventually made it back home and shut the front door behind her sighing leaning against it shutting her eyes for a minute; she had the worst hangover ever.

Slamming her door behind her Coral screamed out before looking at her clock and sighing. James would be here soon. Running upstairs she opened her draws and tried to find the prettiest dress she could find. Finally, after a long time, she pulled on a light blue dress. Today she's kept her hair down, letting her curls hang down her back as she placed on a light coating of makeup. Sighing she looked at herself in the mirror before nodding as she heard a knock her door. Suddenly she felt so nervous.

Scarlett looked over seeing Nellie come in and got up from the kitchen table glaring at her and heading out with Bella figuring that must mean her daughter is home and went over knocking on the door. "Here. She's hungry and you've been ignoring that fact. Feed the poor thing." Scarlett said dumping her in Coral's arm and heading upstairs coughing.

Sighing Coral took Bella into her arms looking to her mother as she opened the door "But..but.." she stammered before looking at the open front door. She looked down at her daughter then looked back up as she saw James looking over to her, making her blush once more. How could he do that to her so easily?

"Bad time?" he asked smiling looking at her and looking down at Bella. "I take it that's the little one? She's a little cutie. Spitting image of her mother."

Smiling Coral looked to Bella "No, no. It's ok. Like I told you, it's a mad house here." She looked back up to him, blushing once more "Your saying I look like a baby?" she teased before moving to one side "Now..you can come in."

"We can take her if you want. I have made reservations. I doubt that a little girl like her would be too much trouble for them to accommodate to."

Giving a small smiled Coral thanked him "You're too kind." She smiled before moving into her living room, patting Bella's back lightly "But she needs to be fed. Would you mind if I went on upstairs while I do?" she blushed, looking down "I'm sure you don't want to watch."

"I do doubt it would be appropriate." he said stepping inside nodding. "But you go and take care of things. I'll just be here poking about." he said winking watching her disappear up the stairs.

Thanking him once more she ran upstairs, opening her dress as she went. After a few minutes she had fully fed Bella and put on one of her little pretty outfits. Heading back down she soothed her dress as she went and smiled to him as she placed Bella into her pram "Ready?" she asked.

"As ready as you are." he said getting up brushing off his coat and opening the door for her. "Ladies first." he said smiling watching her with Bella.

Walking through the door Coral smiled as the sun light hit her face. She stopped and waiting from him before she started to push the pram "Thank you for all this," she smiled at James "not every day I get asked out. Or Bella for that matter."

He laughed smiling shaking his head. "It's my pleasure to take you two lovely ladies out." he said wrapping his arm around her and helping push the pram leading her to a fancy restraunt holding the door open for her.

Grinning she leant closer to him before gasping as she saw the restraunt "James!" she squealed pushing the pram threw the door "This place costs too much, you should've of. I'd of been happy with just a meal in the pub."

"You fit right in." he murmured taking her coat and hanging it up resting his hand lightly on her back as they were lead to a booth in the back.

"Really, you should've of." She muttered pushing Bella up next to the table before she leant over and started to sort her blankets out before she lightly started to kiss her cheek lightly "Mummy's angel." She whispered to her daughter.

He smiled holding the chair out for her and helping her to the table sitting across from her ordering himself some tea. "What would you like to drink then?"

"Oh, just some water please." Said Coral as she still fussed over Bella's blankets making sure she got them right and they weren't hurting her daughter. Turning back round she lay her hand over James' and smiled, her eyes kept on his "I don't think Nellie's too happy with me. I got mad at her.." she trailed off in thought "..I shouldn't of. She's my dear friend.."

"The woman from last night I take it? Well from what she showed last night it's probably best for you two being apart like this. She doesn't seem at all appropriate. Especially around such a little one."

Looking down Coral nodded before looking back up to him, shaking her lightly "Oh she's just having a bad time that's all. A really bad time, bless her. A-and she's brilliant with children, she's got two of her own. Violet's one of the prettiest young ladies I've ever seen and Billy," she smirked lightly "well Billy you could never forget."

"Bad time or not she is a lady. Should know better than to go wasting herself on booze like that. Especially now that you've said she has two children. She should be setting an example for them."

"Takes alot to be a lady I'll let you know!" giggled Coral as she leant closer to James, her hand still gripping onto his "Well, let's not talk about her shall we? This is our time. And today I'd like to keep dry." She smiled and began to blush again.

He nodded smiling and thanked the waitress as she brought the drinks and ordered their dinner handing her the menus.

Thanking the waitress too Coral sighed and leant back into her chair before she bit her lip and pushed her leg out so it brushed lightly against his making her blush even more.

He looked up blushing back and smiled leaning forward taking her hand again holding it gently. "Whatever do you think you're doing my dear?"

"Well," she smiled back running her leg further up his leg "if I'm honest I have no idea." She sighed contently and gripped his hand back, never wanting to let go.

He chuckled and brought her hand up kissing it lightly lingering his lips on the back of her hand looking up at her smiling. "It's fine."

Grinning she trailed her leg up him more before she leant over and kissed his cheek "But of course it is," she smirked, licking her lips lightly "you're a man. You all like that sort of stuff."

He stiffened some coughing pushing her leg down some. "That may be but there's a time and a place for some things. You are just rather too tempting to resist much."

Poking her tongue out Coral nodded "Well, I have to be, don't I." She teased and let her feet fall back to the floor feeling a little happy that she'd caught his attention. But she wanted more, of course she did, that was what she was used to and her body and mind craved it.

He laughed some and patted her hand letting it go and straightening up. "Well tell me a little about yourself. You said something about opening up a shop I believe."

"Not much to tell." Muttered Coral "Most of which I remember I don't like to share with people." She gave a weak smile and looked up to him "And hopefully soon, yes, I might just wait till Bella's a bit older and mother...well, let's see if she gets any better."

"That's understandable. You don't have to share anything you don't wish. What sort of shop do you plan to open up?"

Looking up she thanked him with a smile before she continued "Hopefully a dress shop. I've always wanted to do it. Just never had the time or the money, pity really."

"A dress shop would do well in a town like this. I don't believe I noticed one around. I bet you'll do wonderfully in it."

Smiling she looked up to see their food being placed in front of them. Thanking the waitress she placed a napkin on her lap before she looked to James "Well, enough about my boring life. What about yours?"

"You, my dear are far from boring. Not much to say really. I told you I just moved here. Don't need to work. I was married before but it didn't really turn out well."

"Oh?" Gawped Coral looking up to him shocked by what he'd just told her "You too then?" she sighed "Me and Tom didn't turn out well either.."

"Tom? I take it the father? He didn't mistreat you did he?" he asked frowning clearly upset at the thought of it.

Looking down Coral whimpered a little, her eyes almost tearing up at the thought of Tom and his ways. She gripped her knife and fork tightly, making her knuckles turn white and her hands lightly shake.

He looked down continuing to eat giving her the most bit of privacy he could in the restraunt noticing she was having trouble on the subject that had been brought up.

Sighing Coral looked up to him "I'm sorry." She whispered before thanking him once again for a lovely meal as she tugged into his, her free hand gently rocking the side of Bella's pram.

"There's no need to thank me Coral." he said putting his fork down and taking her hand. "I couldn't have asked for a better date then you. I'm sorry if I've ruined it by bringing things up."

"Course you haven't my love." Smiled Coral, squeezing his hand back to show no hard feelings "And really, like I said, no need to keep impressing me with your sweet words, I'm hooked as it is without even more."

"I'm not trying to impress you. Believe me, you'd know if that was the case." he said smirking. "This is just me. And you deserve the best treatment. This Tom fellow clearly didn't have the brains to know it."

Rolling her eyes Coral snorted "Tom never used his brains, just his body parts." She muttered before gasping and looking up to him "I'm sorry! I should've of said that out loud." She groaned and began to eat again feeling such a fool.

He smiled some shaking his head holding her hand tighter not letting her go. "There's no need to apologize. I've known a few men like that myself. It's not your fault though."

Nodding she finished her food quickly before turning to Bella who was starting to fall asleep in her pram "Silly little thing." She muttered stroking her cheek lightly "She has it so easy."

"She's lucky she has such a kind mother. Your very good with her you know." he said nodding looking between them continuing to eat.

"Well we didn't have the best start." Sighed Coral before she smiled as Bella wrapped her tiny fingers around her own "But, I guess we're getting better, isn't that right little one?" she asked before she lifted Bella out of her pram and settled her lightly into her arms, patting her back lightly.

He grinned and finished eating getting up. "Well are you two finished here?"

"Sure." Smiled Coral as she got up, placing Bella onto her shoulder before she gripped one of James' arms "I'm not letting you pay for this by yourself, it's too much." She stated, lightly bouncing Bella.

He shook his head smiling helping her up. "Don't worry about a thing. I have it all taken care of. This is nothing. Honestly."

Sighing Coral shook her head before she turned round and grabbed the pram and headed with him towards the exit. She kissed Bella lightly on the cheek as she fell asleep onto her shoulder, making a mother smile down proudly at her little girl "Thank you, once again." She said to James "I had a lovely time. You do spoil me."

James shook his head pushing the pram for her and looked up when they stopped. "Thank you for being the lady to accompany me. I too had a marvelous time. Having dinner with two beautiful ladies. Doesn't happen often. Though I wouldn't object if it did."

Rubbing Bella's back Coral smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she tilted her daughter to towards him "Here, want to hold her?" she asked kissing Bella's fingers.

He hesitated a moment before scooping the little bundle into his arms rocking her gently. "She's even more precious than I'd thought." he said smiling down at Bella.

"Well the first cuddle can never be beaten, even when she was covered in slim and blood." Smiled Coral as she took the pram handle from him and pushed the pram up the lane and to her front door. Unlocking the door quickly she invited him in before sighing and putting her hands on her hips "God, I didn't know how much of a state this place was." She muttered looking over the baby bottles, clothing and toys on the floor. Rolling her eyes she moved around and began to scoop up all she could.

"It's fine. It looks lovely. Nice place. And some mess is to be expected. You have this little cutie to entertain. I bet she just demands attention too." he said chuckling.

"God, you're telling me." She snorted rolling her eyes before heading upstairs "Want to bring her up? I'm gunna put her into the spare room. I've put her cot in there and I wanna see if she'll sleep well enough being on her own."

"Alright. If you insist." He said following her up and laying Bella down gently tucking her in. "She really is adorable."

"You think so?" she said looking up to him as she wrapped Bella up before she leant back and crossed her arms over her chest "And what about her mummy, hmm?" she smirked and raised her eyebrows at him in wait.

He laughed softly grinning. "I doubt adorable would be appropriate for you Coral. You are gorgeous. She'll be the luckiest girl in the world if she takes after you."

"How do you know I'm gorgeous," she smirked tilting her head before tugging at her skirt "I mean under all this I could be horrid. Ugly." she sighed and looked down "I am anyway. All them scars..."

He shook his head tilting hers up to look at him caressing her cheek. "Don't ever believe that Coral. You are. And it's not just about appearance. It's personality too."

"No I'm not." She muttered, closing her eyes tight "You don't know what's underneath." She let her hand fall over his "A-and that one on my leg..it's horrid." Her lip trembled lightly "No one would want me, not with that. It makes me look deformed."

"Coral. I don't care about any scars you may have. I care about you. You are intelligent, beautiful, charming, funny and easy to talk to."

Looking up to him she sighed and ran over fingertips lightly over his cheek "You really mean that? Really?" she whimpered leaning into him, her chest heaving.

"Yes Coral. I do." he said smiling and leaning in kissing her gently.

Smiling back she leant up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She pecked lightly at his lips before she started to push harder against them, her breathing increasing a little and her feet shuffling on the floor.

He smiled holding her gently kissing her back more holding her waist close shutting his eyes pushing her lightly after a moment. "Coral..."

Whimpering Coral pushed herself against him once again and tried to place her lips back onto his "Please," she whispered "just have me. Please."

He shook his head pulling away. "Coral I can't. And don't think it's not cause I don't want to. But it's not appropriate. We haven't even known each other long."

"No please don't." She whispered putting her head into her hands "I have to ... I need to.." she sniffed and looked up to him "I want to be loved." Her eyes shone with tears reaching out to him, begging him, pleading him for his touch.

He smiled some cupping her cheek. "Coral, you don't have to let somebody do what they want with you just to be loved. I think I could very easily be in love with you."

She shook her head and looked down "It's not just that." She whispered, holding onto the front of her dress "I want you more than you know. Ever since we met this is all I thought of, all I've tried to do." She gripped his wrists tightly "Please. I'm begging you." She kissed his cheek lightly and leant to his ear "And I think that I do love you. You've got me. More then you know."

"Coral please, control yourself. It's not appropriate. I can't do this. You are a beautiful woman inside and out but I can't just do that Coral. Please believe me that it's not because of you." James said kissing her gently.

Pulling back she frowned "Then why?" she muttered, feeling a little angry and confused that he'd pushed her away. Wouldn't most men take the first chance they had? She pouted and looked away "It is because of me. I know it."

"No it isn't. Don't you even think like that. You are far more than I could have hoped to find here. You are a miracle Coral. My own little angel. You deserve more than to be taken advantage of like this. You deserve a relationship. A husband."

Biting her lip she looked up to him before she cried and fell into him hugging him tightly. His words stun, melting deep into her heart. Tom had never said something like that before but James was different. She loved him. Wiping her nose she laughed "Husband? Like anyone wants to marry a brood like me."

"I bet I could think of a few. Maybe your friend could think of some too. I know I wouldn't be objected to it in the future. I would be quite honoured to be your husband." He said holding her tight rubbing her back to try and soothe her kissing the top of her head.

Smiling against his clothing Coral buried her head into his chest "I don't want them others though." She looked up to him and kissed him gently "I just want you. You're my own miracle too; I cannot believe I found you." She blushed and looked down "And if you asked for my hand, I think I might say yes."

He smiled and pulled her back some. "You don't think it's too soon? I mean we haven't known each other for a week even but I feel I've know you forever. Your amazing Coral. Would you do me the honour of being mine?" he whispered holding her closer again smiling pulling a ring from his pocket.

Gasping she looked to the ring. This wasn't happening, was it? She kept looking at it, the way in shone at her. Moving she looked up to him, his face waiting for the answer. Smiling she nodded "Yes." She croaked before she jumped at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him, kissing his neck "Yes, yes, yes.." she cried, her heart beating against her chest.

He sighed and lifted her up laughing relieved and spun her about. "I hope it's alright. I just knew the other day. And I had to get it when I saw it. I hope it isn't too big. It was the biggest diamond they had."

She looked to the ring in his hand, holding onto him tightly "It's lovely. You spoil me too much, you really shouldn't of." She kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She finally felt loved, cared for. He was so unlike Tom. He made her happy, smile and her heart beat so fast. How she loved him for it.

He smiled and slid the ring on her finger kissing her back holding her close. "I think we should hold off the actual wedding though. At least for a bit. Get to know each other more."

Nodding she smiled happily "Anything you want. I'm too happy to worry about all that at the moment." She sighed before pulling back "You want to get to know me more?" she giggled and started to undo the laces on the front of her dress before she let the material fall just onto her nipples "Then come and know me, find out all you want."

He gulped watching her unlace unable to stop her even if he really wanted and stared at her lustfully his mouth falling open as he drank her in. "Coral... I-I don't know..."

Smirking up Coral licked her lips and tugged him over to her "It's fine really. I'm all yours." She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek before whispering in his ear "I need you, just as much.."

He groaned softly wrapping his arms around her waist holding her close. "Coral we really, really shouldn't."

"But we can." She muttered before she started to suck lightly at his neck, leaving her mark as she went. Her breathing increased, her hands gripped tighter onto him. She ached for him.

"We really shouldn't though you know. I mean not y-yet." he was slightly upset with himself that he was losing his own control over himself.

"Hey, it's fine. Really." She pulled back and lowered the front of her dress, revealing her pale breasts to him before she looked away "If their horrid then don't touch them."

He sighed and shook his head pulling her into her room and locked the door kissing her hard holding her close. "Don't ever think that."

Whimpering she nodded and kissed his back "I'm yours. Take me." She whispered against his lips before she took his hand and placed in onto one of her breasts, making her groan out and harden underneath him.

He bit his lip and kissed her against squeezing gently tossing her clothes away with his other hand and starting on his own.

Giggling Coral looked up and saw the lust in his eyes; he needed her just as much as she needed him. She walked backwards, tugging him with her before she pushed him to the bed and straddled over him. It felt so weird that she was so comfortable not wearing anything around him. Oddly it made her feel safe. Leaning over him she tugged his shirt off and began to suck and nibble at his chest, making her way down lower as she went.

He groaned softly letting her do as she pleased hesitating as she kissed lower before tugging her back up pulling her close and kissing her rolling them over. "It's /your/ night. Not mine." he murmured kissing gently along her neck.

She couldn't argue with that. Shivering at his touch her back ached up a little, her thighs becoming soaked already. She kissed at his cheek and whispered into his ear "Just go easy dear I'm still tender from Bella." Snapping her eyes closed she groaned and pulled his closer, her body shaking.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop." he said seriously looking down at her and kissing her gently and kissing along her neck sucking gently carefully cupping her breasts kneading them.

"No," she gasped her back arching up more "don't stop. Dont ever, ever stop." She groaned and kissed at his neck. She'd never felt such pleasure, such gentleness with a man before. Looking down at him she smiled, wrapping her hand into his long hair as her heart smashed harder against her chest.

He kissed down her shoulder leaving a mark on her neck kissing down between her breasts and across her stomach trailing his hands down to her thighs rubbing them gently.

Nellie sighed knocking on Coral's door feeling upset over their fight not wanting things to be bad between them. She really did love the woman after all.

"Oh god." Coral groaned pushing her cunt onto his hand showing him how wet she already was for him "James.." she moaned, spreading her legs and arching up to him. She didn't hear the knock on her door, the pleasure filled her mind and body, blocking everything else out "James.." she moaned again.

He kissed her hip teasing her slit gently as he kissed along her thighs rubbing along them with his free hand not hearing the knock either.

Nellie frowned and went around the house to Coral's window and threw a small pebble at it after recognizing the noises she was making.

"F-fuck!" Coral screamed her hips bucking lightly "Oh god, more!" her legs widened and she threw her head back, one hand gripping onto his shoulders and the other becoming wrapped in the bed sheets. Already she was dripping for him, her thighs becoming slick. Titled back her head even more she panted heavily, her mind becoming fuzzy and dizzy. She didn't hear the click on her window, just the groans that came from both their mouths.

He shifted some pulling away from her to take of his clothes and moved above her pushing into her quickly knowing it would hurt and held still letting her adjust kissing her lovingly.

Nellie looked away hearing them and went back home sitting at the table sipping at a cup of tea attempting not to think about it at all.

Whimpering Coral shut her eyes, holding onto his shoulders as the pain shot threw her lower half. A small tear crept down her face but James was quick to kiss it away. Looking up she wrapped her arms around his neck, muttering sorry before she dropped back down on the bed and tugged him closer and gave him a nod "Do it," she whispered pushing her hips up to his "take me. Fuck me!" she groaned pushing her hips up to his once more when he didn't move "Make me scream."

He groaned and kissed her gently breathing heavily. "Don't be sorry Coral." he said softly shifting some holding himself abover her pressing their chests together and moving slowly and deep inside of her not wanting to hurt her anymore.

Suddenly she screamed out and looked to him, giggling lightly "Hmm, you done that better than I thought you could." She hit him lightly before the pleasure started to seep deep into her hot core "Naughty man, making me scream!" she breathed pushing her hips up against his as she felt him sliding deeper and deeper into her "Oh bloody hell.."

He groaned panting into her neck moving a little faster pushing deeper holding her tighter sucking on her neck roughly squeezing her more groaning her name louder as he came panting.

Her hips began to buck against his making her scream out and grip tightly onto the bed sheets and she came with him her inners pulsing harder than they have ever done before. Falling back she shut her eyes tightly, her body shaking unable to move. She was stunned as was her body. Her core burnt making her groan and tilt her head back "Oh my lord.." she finally whispered.

He held himself over her shuddering and kissed her gently. "Are you alright?" He murmured hoping he hadn't hurt her caressing her cheek.

She turned her head to his and nodded lightly "More than alright," she croaked with a sly grin "I-I've just never been with someone..." she bit her lip and closed her eyes "..someone like you." She lay his hand over his as he touched her cheek "You're so..gentle."

He sighed and kissed her again before rolling off of her not wanting to crush her beneath him pulling her to him wrapping an arm around her rubbing her back gently.

Smiling she curled up to him, laying her head onto his warm chest listening to his soothing hear beat "Thank you," she whispered moving up to his lips as she gently kissed them "just.. thank you."

He kissed her back smiling. "No. Thank you. Now close those beautiful eyes of yours and fall to sleep my dear." he said softly yawning himself.

Smiling she moved and pulled the covers over them, hugging him tightly "James," she whispered "I do love you." Closing her eyes she shivered once more as his hands ran down her back before finally she fell asleep, his heart beat still calming her as she dreamt.

He smiled kissing the top of her head. "I love you too." He whispered knowing she was asleep already and pulling her close falling to sleep peacefully.

...

Yawning Coral turned closer to James before she opened her eyes, rubbing them lightly before she looked up and smiled as she found him already awake and looking down at her with a smile on his face "Have you been watching me?" she smirked kissing his cheek, yawning once more.

"I have indeed." he said kissing her gently sitting up straight and bringing a tray over. "I made some breakfast. Bella is still asleep."

Smiling she kissed him back "Oh James, you spoil me. Thank you." She sat up and let him place the tray onto her lap before she looked at the ring on her finger then back to him "Tell me something.." she muttered sipping at some tea "..why'd you leave your wife?"

"I didn't leave her. She left me." He said looking at the tray taking a piece of bacon. "Why did you leave Tom?"

Sighing she looked up to him, she had to tell someone what Tom had fully done to her, she could share it with both him and Nellie "I never did," she said trailing her finger over the rim of her tea cup "he married me then got bored and went off to find someone better. Then a few years later he came back and tried to restart it all again. I-I thought he came back because he loved me, silly me." She bit her lip "Nellie helped me, just in time. Then.. then he got ...oh, he got killed." She shut her eyes, she wouldn't tell him how he got killed, not yet.

"It doesn't make you silly for wanting to be loved Coral. It makes you the charming woman you are. Tell me more about your friend then. She didn't seem the type to particularly care much by her behavior at the bar the other night."

"Oh James," she sighed as she began to eat "she's a lovely woman, she really is. I love her dearly, she's my best friend. And she's helped me through alot." She rubbed her eyes once more and yawned "And the other day," she muttered "we had a small argument.." suddenly she frowned her mouth open a little "I'm horrid. All I've done since then if have a go at her."

"That doesn't make you horrid. You can apologize dear. Make it up to her somehow. If she's that important a friend to you do your best to make it up."

"Your right," she smiled and kissed his cheek "you always are." She rolled her eyes as Bella suddenly started to scream "Hmm, that's her call for food." She told James with a little pout "Guess I should get her before she wakes up mother." She muttered placing the tray to one side.

He smiled and helped her get up and took another piece of bacon before getting himself dressed.

Coral grinned as she went into Bella's room and leant over her crib making little cooing noises as she lifted her up "Oh, it's alright little one." She hushed rubbing her daughters back "I'll feed you, don't you worry." She went back into the room and sat down in a chair with her "Look, I'm here .. so is daddy." Suddenly she looked down and blushed "Well, I meant.." she looked up to James with a small smile on her face "..would you want to be her dad?"

He shook his head hushing her laying a finger over her lips. "I would be honored Coral. She's as cute as her mother. And just the sweetest little girl. Reminds me of mine."

Looking up she frowned and held his finger in her hand "Yours? You have a daughter?" she frowned once more looking down to Bella then up to him.

"Her name is Lily. I haven't seen her in a long time. Her mother took her."

"Oh James," Whispered Coral gripping at his hand "I'm so sorry, really. You must miss her. Oh, it was silly of me to ask you to be Bella's dad. I'm sorry."

"No. No don't. I would be honored Coral. I couldn't possibly be more proud to be her father."

Smiling Coral kissed his hand "Well, how about I'll fed her then you can chance her nappy." She giggled putting Bella into place and undoing her robe and let Bella began to suckle, whimpering a little "This hurts enough, without all the extra stuff to do with her."

He laughed some rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't mind it I suppose. Bit out of practice. You should go make up while I take care of her."

"Thank you sweetheart," Coral grinned as she finished with Bella and past her to him "my saviour." She giggled before slapping his bum lightly and went to the bath room and gave herself a quick wash.

He raised an eyebrow watching her before shaking his head smiling and going to Bella's room to change her and get her dressed for the day.

Coral came back a few minutes later, rubbing a towel against her wet hair and smiled as she walked into Bella's room, watching James fuss over Bella before he got stuck with how to put her hand into her little top. Laughing she went over and took her hands in his "Do it like this love," she said showing him how to put her daughters, their daughters, top on "magic." She grinned and held her towel around her.

He smiled some kissing her cheek. "I can manage. Besides she was enjoying my struggling." he said laughing putting little pants on her.

"Oh of course she was." Coral teased swaying her hips into him "Well, you've got an eye on how to dress her up. She looks lovely." She smiled, looking down at Bella, her hands tickling James' sides lightly.

He chuckled scooping up Bella and rocking her gently. "Now go get dressed. You have to see your friend."

Nodding Coral nodded "I guess I have." She kissed him on the cheek and went into her room, quickly getting dressed in a need to see her friend, her Nellie. Looking at herself in the mirror she breathed out and kissed James goodbye.

He kissed her goodbye as well going down to play with Bella and clean up from breakfast.

Going over next door Coral breathed in again and knocked on the door, walking around on the spot as she felt herself suddenly becoming very nervous. She looked down at the ring on her finger and quickly took it off and hid it in her dress. She didn't want to hurt Nellie even more. She still loved that woman dearly.

Nellie yawned some drying off her hands from doing the dishes and sighed opening the door tempted to shut it back the second she saw who it was. "Wha' do ya wan'?"

Pushing her hand against the door Coral frowned "To talk, if that's alright." She said, her face showing her annoyance.

"I don' have anythin' t'say t'ya. An' I think ya said enough las' nigh'." she said glaring at her refusing to let her see how much it pained her to here her last night.

Frowning Coral looked at her "What the hell do you mean? I haven't said anything to you since I got you from the pub.. well, tried to."

"Tha' doesn' mean m'deaf though. I wen' over t'talk las' nigh'. An' wha' I heard says more than enough."

Looking down Coral's mouth fell open as she suddenly remembered it all. There had been a knock on her door, a click on her window. She whimpered and looked up to Nellie "I'm so sorry."

"Save i'. I' doesn' ma'er. Why should i'. So jus' go on back t'yer baby an' wha'ever he is to ya after no' even knowin' him fer long. Go on bu' don' come back here expectin' me t'be there fer ya when somethin' goes wrong. Tha's done."

Looking up Coral rolled her tongue over her teeth before sighing "If that's how you feel." She pulled the ring out from her dress and placed it back onto her finger "I only came to tell you I was sorry, and that I loved you." She turned and looked over her shoulder "How wrong I was." She said simply and turned back.

She frowned seeing the ring. "W-wha's tha'?"

"Nothing." Muttered Coral hiding her hand into her material of her skirts "Nothing that wouldn't make you even more maddened." She stated.

She looked away shaking her head and turned not wanting her to see as her hurt shine on her face and tears gathered. "I see..."

"Doesn't change anything between us Nellie. You're still my best friend, and I will always love you. Always." Coral muttered tears climbing into her own eyes and she moved towards Nellie.

"Doesn' change anythin'? Yer ge'in' married. T'some bloke ya jus' me'!"

"Yes. And I love him." Said Coral keeping herself calm and relaxed, she didn't want to lose control.

"Fine then. Tha's all there is to i' then. Be'er ge' back then. Don' wan' him t'bloody worry bou' ya."

"Oddly enough you seem to forget that you took Sweeney back after all that crap he done to you, I'm sure he'll do it again." She muttered, holding her hands over her fingered ring "Dont you think I worry about you. And James was the one who told me to come here, he knows what you mean to me."

"Oh does he? Does he really Coral? Hmm? Does he know i' all? Does he know how I touched ya before him? Or tha' ya touched me?"

Looking away Coral shut her eyes "Don't Nellie. Please. Don't." Biting on her lip she dug her teeth deep into the flesh, a tear sliding down her cheek "You know I still love you."

"No tell me. Does he? Does he bloody know?"

"No. Course he doesn't, don't be silly." Coral muttered, feeling herself cut into the flesh of her lip as she bit harder at it.

"Yeah I didn' think so. So don' ya dare say he knows anythin'. I-I ..no. I' doesn' ma'er. Jus' go. There's no use."

"How could you be so cruel?" snapped Coral wiping her lip feeling blood tingle on her hand as she did so "I-I didn't ask for all this! I wanted you all along!" she turned and shook her head "I wish none of this had happened I wish you were happily married with Sweeney, and then I wouldn't be in such pain." She moved to walk home.

"You in pain? All I've done is try an' help ya! Tha's i'! I's no' my faul' I fell for ya! My own stupidity."

Looking up Coral nodded "I love you too." She muttered before she threw open Nellie's gate and walked home, tears running down her cheek as she went.

"Like hell ya do!" She yelled slamming the door shut leaning against it shutting her eyes tight crying.

Opening her door she went in and saw James look up at her as she walked in. His smile faded as she looked at her saddened face and he stopped cooing over Bella. Shaking her head she turned and burst out crying before she ran upstairs and fell onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

He frowned following her up and put Bella in her crib going over to Coral's room. "Coral? Dear what's the matter?"

Shaking her head she buried her head deeper in the pillow and cried harder "I've lost her James. I've lost her."

"What do you mean lost her?" he asked gathering her in his arms rocking her gently.

"She hates me! She doesn't want to be my friend anymore." She chocked burying her face into his chest and held him tightly.

"You can make new friends Coral. It's not the end of the world."

"I-I don't want any more friends, she's my best friend." She cried into his warm flesh before she wiped her cheek and nose on her sleeve "Now she's mad at me for getting married, she says I barely know you! But I-I love you, that's all that matter."

"You don't need friends like that Coral. You are a magnificent woman. If she can't see that it's her loss. Either way I'm not going anywhere."

"I really, really love you." She muttered after a while as she began to calm down "My life, that's what you are. And Bella's, she adores you, I can tell.." she smiled and looked up to him "..even when you fight a losing battle against her clothing." She giggled and tickled him lightly.

"You don't need that woman. Though I wish you would try to make up better. You need a friend."

"Dont need anyone, long as I go you." She muttered moving back so she lay on the bed and tugged him down with her before she wrapped her arms around him "Long as I fall asleep with you and wake up with you then I'm very happy."

"You still need friends my dear. Everyone needs friends. Even you." He said kissing her gently stroking her side.

Shutting her eyes Coral sighed "There's no one I like around here at all. All full of themselves." She muttered kissing him back and trailing her finger down the buttons on his shirt.

"That's not what you said before."

"What?" she asked looking up to him with a frown on her face "I-I don't remember any of this.." she sighed and gripped him tighter "Let's just forget about it. For now."

"Your friend. You said she's only been nice to you. That doesn't sound like she's very full of herself. Even helped you with little Bella."

"James, please don't." She said looking up to him before she got up off the bed and went into Bella's room to try to stop herself snapping at him.

He frowned confused following after her. "I don't follow you Coral. You've lost me. I thought you were friends."

"Yes, we were." She said leaning over Bella's cot as she watched her daughter sleep "And now we're not. She doesn't want to know me, no point fighting back, I was always the weak one out of us."

"Oh I doubt that. Your just having a spat. Don't give up. A little arguing is bound to occur in any friendship my dear. Don't let it stop you from remaining friends."

"Oh, I hope so." Coral muttered turning to look at him "I'll just let thinks fall into place. I should leave her along for a few days, I know Nellie, and she needs some time to cool off. She'll come to me when she's ready."

"If you think so dear. I just don't like seeing you hurt like this."

"I'm fine now, promise." She said moving over to give him a kiss on the cheek "I-I should wake mother up and tell her I guess. I'll let her meet you if she feel ok."

"If you insist dear." he said going to the mirror to fix his tie and such. "I'll just wait here."

Nodding she moved past him and went into her mother's room. Humming to herself she opened the curtains "Time to get up sleepy!" she giggled as she made sure the material was straight and the window was opening. Turning she tutted to see Scarlett still hadn't moved "Mother get up!" she muttered shaking her mother before suddenly, from nowhere she screamed out louder then she'd ever done in her life.

James dashed out and into her room freezing a moment before turning Coral away holding her close. "Don't look."

Bella started screaming and Nellie jumped hearing her and bit her lip hurrying over knocking on the door. "Coral?"

"No!" cried Coral trying to push back to Scarlett "She needs me, I'm meant to look after her! Get off me.." she sobbed trying to pull from his grip as he held her tightly against him "I can still help her."

He shook his head holding her tighter. "She's gone Coral. She's gone. You can't do anything anymore."

Nellie fidgeted waiting worrying before just unlocking the door dashing up the stairs. "Coral?"

"She's not gone!" Coral cried harder looking up to him "I-I'm buying her a dress!" she croaked before she turned to James and cried harshly onto his shoulder, her breathing close to being uncontrollable "I should've made the doctor see her! I should've!" she whimpered crying once more.

He held her tighter picking her up to carry her to her room pausing seeing Nellie. "She'll be fine." he murmured to her walking past with Coral.

"No, no, no!" Cried Coral "I want to help her! She's not gone!" She wiggled in James' arms before her flushed face turned to Nellie "Tell him Nellie," she sobbed trying to reach out to her friend "tell him she isn't gone!"

Nellie frowned glancing back at the room and seeing Scarlett gasping. "Oh Coral. M'sorry love. I's no' yer faul' ya hear me?"

"She's not gone.." Coral wined gripping onto James, her breathing still ragged and tears pouring down her cheeks "She said she was going to stay. Be Bella's nanny forever, Nellie.. she's not gone. Please tell me and James she's not gone!" she tried to struggle against her partner.

"Love she was sick. There wasn' a thin' ya could do. I's no' yer faul'. Bu' ya made her time lef' a good one. Ya forgave her. Ya gave her her daugh'er back an' a gran'daugh'er."

Shaking her head Coral looked to James "I wanna see her, please." She croaked and stroked his cheek lightly before she shut her eyes tight and wiped her tears away.

He hesitated looking down at her looking over at Nellie who nodded some. Nelie was trying not to let it show but she felt awful for Coral. And he wasn't helping. She was the one who was supposed o comfort her. Not/him/.

"I'm fine. Promise." She muttered lower herself to the grown from his grip. She looked up to him and buried her face in his chest before she turned to Nellie. She gave her a small smile before she turned and went back into her mother's room. She paused in the doorway before she went and sat on the end of the bed, stroking Scarlett's hand lightly "I love you mother." She whispered.

Nellie ignored James and followed her in sitting beside her. "She knows tha' love. She knows."

Turning to Nellie she looked at her "It's my fault. I stressed her out; I made her look after Bella all the time. I never got any time with her. No dress." She leant down and kissed Scarlett's cheek before she whimpered "She's so cold."

"I's no' yer faul'. Ya kep' her busy. Which is wha' she needed. A distraction from bein' so sick love."

"So cold." She whispered before she pulled the covers up over Scarlett more and tucked her in. She looked at her mother, her face so pale and cold. She looked like she could sleep forever but of course she would be. Moving closer to her mother she stroked back Scarlett's hair and sorted her night gown out.

"C'mon Coral. We gotta call someone. Have 'em come an' sor' her ou'. She wouldn' wan' ya t'see her like this love."

Looking to Nellie she shook her head and burst out crying again "No! She's staying here, she never liked being on her own. L-look at her," she pointed to Scarlett "she's happy here. With me, James and Bella." She whimpered and buried her head into her hands "I never even told her about James. She'd be so happy.."

She pulled her into a hug holding tight. "She's lookin' down on ya love. She wouldn' wan' ya cryin' like this. An'... o-o'course she'd be hapy bou' tha'. Wha's there t'no' be happy abou'." she said softly biting her tongue and holding Coral tighter shutting her eyes tight to keep from not crying herself.

"That means she'll still think I'm with you." Sobbed Coral, holding Nellie close and burying her face into her friend, her Nellie's neck "She's too smart," she laughed threw her sobs "she knew I loved you.. love you.. she was so understanding." She let her tears roll down her cheek and watched them fall down Nellie's shoulder.

She bit her lip hard holding Coral tighter shaking her head. "Hush. Don' say such stupid thin's. Ya love James."

"And I still love you." She whispered close to Nellie's ear as she hugged her. Leaning back she wiped her eyes once more and got up. "C-can you sort.. I can't get someone t-to.. I-I.." she couldn't face asking people to help her with her own dead mother.

She bit her lip looking away as Coral got up and James took her place holding Coral close to him.

"Of course Coral. Don't even worry about it."

"Thank you." She whispered holding him close "I do really do love you." She wrapped her arms around him and sniffed lightly.

"I know Coral." he said smiling and picking her up again taking her to her room. "Just rest for now. I'm sure Nellie wouldn't mind keeping an eye on you while I go."

Nodding she kissed him lightly as he lay her down onto the bed "Thank you." She whispered as she watched him go and Nellie came into the room.

"I should go too actually. I can take Bella if ya wan' though." She said lingring in the doorway.

She shook her head "No, thank you, but I need her here." She muttered turning her head into a pillow, crying lightly.

She nods going out and bringing Bella back in with her. "Here she is. I'll jus' go."

"Thanks." She muttered taking Bella and lying down with her, stroking her cheek lightly "You made nanny a happy lady," she smiled lightly as a tear run down her face "but she needs to go for some time."

She bit her lip and handed Coral the small blanket Bella had been wrapped in. "M'sorry. An' I shoulda jus' stayed home bu' I'd heard ya scream... I though' he'd done somethin'."

Looking up to her Coral frowned "Why would you think that? He wouldn't touch me, ever. He asks me if he can touch me, he's gentle." She sighed "But, I'm happy you came.."

She shook her head brushing her skirts off. "I' was foolish. Yer righ'. Course he won' hur' ya. I'll jus' go." she said shaking her head more going out shutting the bedroom door behind her.

Sighing Coral looked down over Bella and kissed her cheek lightly "Why can't she just tell me that she loves me too?" she asked her daughter.

She bit her lip listening from the other side of the door and let it go heading out and hesitating on the road turning to go into town instead.

Laying down Coral pulled Bella close to her and kissed her head lightly before she curled up next to her daughter and shut her eyes just to imagine that none of this ever happened.

Nellie walked into the bar again and sat down in a booth in the back and ordering a large glass of gin and to keep them coming.

Coral slept on and off for a few minutes each way before she heard the front door opening. She heard voices and then James spoke out. Groaning Coral buried her face into her pillow. She felt sick.

James popped his head in going over and picking up Bella. "You should get out for a bit dear. I'll watch over Bella and everything. I'll make sure it's all handled properly."

She looked to him and shook his head "N-no! Dont leave me..please, I can't stand them being in there with her!" she looked to him with plead in her eye.

"Go out Coral. It's not good staying in here like this. Go get a drink. Walk on the beach. Talk with your friend. But don't sty cooped in here like this with all that's going on."

She nodded and wiped her nose and got up "The beach will be fine." She muttered going to the mirror to check herself out before she went up and kissed him in the cheek "I think she needs changing." She said looking down at Bella "I'll do it if you want.."

"I'll take care of it. You just go. Get some fresh air my love. Breathe." he said kissing her cheek heading to Bella's room with her.

She went out and watched him walk away, smiling as she watched his gentle ways with her little girl. Smoothing her dress out she closed her eyes going past Scarlett's room as she heard people moving about inside before she ran down the stairs and walked down to the beach, taking in deep breaths as she went.

He took care of her and changed her laying her in her crib then going to help the men.

Violet came down seeing Coral. "Have ya seen mum? She's been upse' the pas' couple o'days an' she lef' earlier."

Frowning Coral looked to Violet "She was just with me.. she left but I don't know where." She breathed in lightly and pushed some of her hair back from her flushed cheeks.

"Oh. Alrigh'. Thanks. I be'er see if I can fin' her before Mr. T gets upset."

Turning Coral looked to Violet "Can I ask you something?" she said knowing full well that Violet was like her mother's clone. She knew all of Nellie's feelings and wants, everything "Does your mother, does she love Mr. Todd? Really, does she?"

"I don' know anymore. I mean I guess. They are ge'in' married. Bu' I know she misses you. She won' le' him know though. She'd be upse' if even I knew."

"I-I miss her too." Croaked Coral, looking down for a few moments before she pulled a bracelet off her wrist "When you find her," she muttered handing it to Violet "will you give her that? Tell her how much she means to me. You know how much I love her."

She bit her lip shaking her head. "You wan' her t'have i' you give i' t'her." she said heading into town to look for her.

Looking down at the bracelet in her open palm Coral sighed "What's the point?" she asked herself "The only time we talk to each other is when we fight." Closing her eyes for a few moments Coral closed her grip round the bracelet and headed off towards the beach. To be by the beautiful sea.

She looked in all the shops and bit her lip hesitating poking her head into the pub not old enough to really be in there and sighed heading back home after seeing her mother in there drinking.

Slumping down on the sand Coral brought her knees up and buried her head in them. Could this day get any worse? All she wanted to do was go home and cuddle up with James.. no Nellie... oh, she didn't know what she even wanted anymore. Sighing she started to draw a pattern in the sand then wrote her mother's name into the cool ground.

Violet paused seeing Coral down by the beach and headed down sitting beside her. "Wha's wrong with ya?"

Coral didn't look to Violet; she kept her head down on the name in the sand "Mum's gone." She muttered after a while. She brought her hand up and brushed on the ground, watching Scarlett's name disappear for good.

"Oh... M'sorry Coral. Do ya know wha' happened?" She asked looking over sadly.

Coral shook her head lightly "No. She never told me." She sniffed lightly and brushed a tear away before it had time to roll down her cheek "Probably something with her lungs. All that coughing.."

"M'real sorry Coral." she murmrued leaning over hugging her.

"Not your fault." Coral muttered placing her head onto Violets shoulder before she let out a small sob "It's all my fault! I didn't look after her well enough."

"I's no' yer faul'. She was sick. Ya know tha'. There was nuthin' ya coulda done fer her."

"No..I could've helped her!" Sobbed Coral suddenly "She stood there, waiting for me to help, I done nothing. I ran about with Nellie like some stuck up kid and didn't give two thoughts about her."

She shook her head rubbing her back. "We all know tha' isn' true Coral. Ya did wha' she wan'ed. Ya forgave her. Ya loved her. Ya le' her back in. Tha's all she really wan'ed from ya."

Shaking her head Coral buried her head deeper into Violet's shoulder "I-I just want her back Violet. I want my mummy back.." She sniffed lightly and gripped onto her dress.

She held her more squeezing. "I know... I would be a mess too if somethin' happened t'mum..."

"Now...now Bella's gunna grow up without her nanny. She looked after her so well.. Bella loved her so much." She stammered and her lip quivered. Pulling away she looked down to the sand and brushed her eyes clearing them of the tears.

"She'll be fine with ya an' tha' bloke. An'... well mum isn' gonna jus' leave ya. Ya know?"

Shaking her head Coral muttered "She don't want me. Mad with me. She couldn't even say that she loved me back.." She croaked pushing her fingers into the sand.

"Go an' talk with her. Ya know she does. She's a' tha' pub down the road..."

"What's the point Violet? So I can go down there to have another drunken slag match? Watch her hardly being able to control herself.."

She narrowed her eyes getting up. "Don'talk abou' my mum like tha'. Ever."

"For goodness sake." Muttered Coral under her breath. She wasn't in the mood for fighting at the moment, with Nellie or Violet. She just wanted to curl up with James and Bella and fall to sleep.

She shook her head and walked away folding her arms over her chest.

Coral watched Violet go before she slumped back onto the sand. Sighing she closed her eyes before they snapped open. Rolling over she got up onto her feet and started to walk before she broke into a run. She needed Nellie too. More than she knew it. Running up the lane she broke into the pub, panting slightly before spotting Nellie in the corner. Going over to her Coral lay a hand on her shoulder lightly "Nellie.." she whispered.

She looked up and groaned looking back down. "Wha'? M'tryin' t'have some bloody drinks here..." 

"I see that," muttered Coral looking down to Nellie before she slid into the booth "think you've have enough love." She sighed and put her chin onto her hand "Nellie.." she leant closer to Nellie "..I'm sorry."

"I know when I've had enough... I's no' up t'ya. 'Sides... ya have nuthin' t'be sorry fer."

"But I do." Said Coral "I should've waited with James... I don't know what I want. You or him." She looked pleadingly to Nellie "Cant we just get you home?"

"I don' wanna go home. He'll ask where I've been an' I don' wanna talk with him..." She groaned laying her head on her arms resting on the table.

"Come on love. You need to get some air in your lungs." Said Coral lying her hand over Nellie's before she started to stoke her hair "You don't have to go home right away. How about a walk?"

She grumbled some reluctantly getting up bumping into the table groaning. "Bloody thin' moved..."

Rolling her eyes Coral took Nellie by the hand before she tugged her out of the pub, linking arms with her "Silly thing Nellie, you shouldn't drink so much. Makes me worry about you.."

"Ya shouldn't worry... m'fine." she slurred some swaying leaning into her.

"Course I do, silly," she said putting her hand over Nellie's chin to pull her face up to her own "I love you too much not to worry. And, you're my best friend. Where would I be without you?"

She looked up at her taking a bit to focus on her not really listening before leaning in kissing her.

Looking down Coral smiled slyly before she tugged Nellie into an alleyway. She looked lustfully at her before she pushed her lips against Nellie's; her hand already teasing her threw her dress.

She gasped softly leaning into her kissing her back groaning. "Coral..."

"Nellie.." whispered Coral back as her head dropped down onto the uppers of Nellie's breasts, sucking them forcefully into her mouth as her hands still teased Nellie threw her dress.

She gasped softly arching up to her biting her lip hard groaning. "Coral... careful love. Yer no' the only sore one love."

"Sorry." She whispered lifting her head as she began to kiss Nellie lightly on the lips, her hand ducking under Nellie's skirts as she slowly as she stroked her warming flesh with her cool fingertips.

"Mmmm. don' be sorry love... Feels good. Don' stop. Jus' be careful." she murmured kissing her back still swaying some.

Giggling Coral pushed her lips harder against Nellie's her hand running all the way up her leg before she started to play with her threw her undergarments. Smirking she looked to Nellie who's eyes were rolling up "Feel good Nellie?" She whispered in her ear "What more Nellie?"

She whined pushing into her. "Please Coral... mmm... please love. I need ya so bad darlin'."

"How bad?" She whispered again "Bad enough to stop drinking as much.. bad enough to know that I still love you?" Her hands crept further up Nellie's legs as she tugged down her undergarment, her hand stopping on her already dripping flesh "Tell me."

She whimpered leaning into her more. "I-I don' know... I ha'e seein' ya with tha' bloke." she said slurring. "I love ya..."

Sighing Coral kissed at Nellie's neck "And I love you too, but like you said, I cannot be with you. I need someone to hold me when I wake up and go to sleep. Someone to be a daddy to Bella and someone that will be with me, no matter what." She hands started to rub Nellie's soaked entrance, fighting back a tear.

She shook her head wrapping her arms tightly around her neck crying burying her face in her.

"Hey, it's alright. Dont cry. Hush, I'm here." Coral whispered, her hand still stroking her flesh lightly and the other holding her close "I'll make all that pain go away, promise. I hurt just as much." She muttered kissing Nellie's neck.

She sniffled wiping her eyes looking up at her still unsteady on her feet from drinking so much. "Y-ya do? Promise?"

"I promise. I won't let you hurt Nellie. Ever again." She leant down and kissed Nellie on the lips, one hand holding her leg and the other trailing down Nellie's cheek "Promise.." she whispered.

She kissed her back holding onto her shoulders moaning softly into her mouth pressing closer to her.

Moving her head Coral sucked and kissed along Nellie's collar bone before sinking lower. Her hand resuming its movement as it stroked along Nellie's clit "I missed you." She whispered as she began to suck at the upper of Nellie's chest "I missed you.. doing this.. touching you, kissing you.."

She bit her lip arching her back pressing closer to her shuddering. "Coral... mmm. I-I have too. So beau'iful darlin'." she murmured slurring slightly tilting her head back groaning.

Bringing one hand down from Nellie's cheek Coral wove her way down her neighbours corset before she tugged at the front, making it lose before she turned Nellie around, her hand slipping down her corset front as she did so. Groaning her hand rubbed faster and her fingers pulled and stroked at Nellie's nipples as she kissed at her neck.

She gasped leaning back into her more reaching up and tangling her fingers in her hair. "Coral.." She bit her lip wincing some as she tugged on her getting her corset a bit wet from the milk.

"Mm." Groaned Coral as slowly she pushed two fingers inside of Nellie and began to slowly move them inside of her, playing her slowly and softly. She sucked at Nellie's neck, making it all red and raw as she left her mark. Smirking in lust she cupped Nellie's breasts, letting her thumb trail over her hardening nipple.

She moaned softly pushing her hips towards her hand more breathing heavily holding her hair tighter lost in their own little world moaning Coral's name louder.

"Shh Nellie," giggled Coral lightly as she rubbed her thumb against Nellie, liked she'd done to her so many times before "you're gunna get us caught." Smiling she nibbled at Nellie's neck, her eyes flicking over the red mark on it before her thumb rubbed harder at Nellie's nipple and her fingers smashed harder between her legs "Oh God, Nellie.."

She arched her back crying out her name louder leaning back against her more as she came panting her name writhing against her.

Holding her, Coral kissed Nellie's neck before she slid her fingers out of her "See, told you I could make the pain go." She winked and panted lightly against Nellie's back, her hand still down the front of her corset.

"Mmm. Always love. Only you..." Nellie whispered panting still, dropping her head back onto Coral's shoulder releasing the woman's hair.

"And only you.." Whispered Coral back before she pulled her hand from Nellie's breasts before she smiled down at her "Hmm, someone looks like they had fun." She giggled and kissed Nellie's cheek.

She turned around kissing her wrapping her arms around her neck holding her close. "Always you love..."

"I know," said Coral lightly as she kissed Nellie back "now let's get you home. Violets worried and Sweeney will wanna know where you've been hiding from him." She smiled weakly, taking Nellie's arm.

She shook her head tugging her back kissing her again biting her lip kissing down along her neck sliding her hand down and up her skirts.

"Nellie.." gasped Coral, her head tilting back lightly "you can't you're ... you're.." she moaned and tugged Nellie closer, her legs widening for the woman's touch.

"Shhh..." She murmured fumbling a bit and kissing her neck sucking lightly and tugging her dress and corset down with her other hand.

"Oh God." Coral moaned, her neck tilting to one side "Fuck, this feels so fucking good. Don't stop Nellie!" Her hands gripped onto Nellie's waist, her body arching forward as she gripped tightly.

She pressed her against the wall leaning into her kissing down to her chest freeing it from the dress kissing the tops of her breasts.

Gasping and groaned Coral wrapped her hand into Nellie's hair "We could get caught!" she muttered only half bothered by the subject, all her focus was on Nellie and her hot kisses and how they made her drip and ache for more.

"Le' 'em catch us." she murmured slipping two fingers into her and kissing down taking her nipple into her mouth sucking harder biting gently.

Coral widened her eyes as Nellie's fingers slid into her "Nellie.." she whined before she shut her eyes and pushed her hips down onto the hand that wove inside her. Panting lightly and held one hand on Nellie's back and the other clinging helplessly to the wall behind her. God this woman could play her so easily.

Nellie smiled sucking lightly at her neck and shoulder adding a third finger pushing deeper into her slowly rubbing her clit with her thumb her free hand holding her hip.

Coral moaned out loud and forced her hips up but Nellie was quick to hold them back down. She breathed harshly; sweat trailing down her neck as she started to whimper. Her inners pulled at Nellie's fingers, tugged them in deeper inside of her. She was so close it was almost unbearable "God, why couldn't you of been a man?" panted Coral, gripping even tighter to Nellie.

She kissed her hard pushing her fingers deeper curling them slightly rubbing her faster pressing closer to her.

"F-fuck!" screamed Coral as suddenly her hips began to buck against Nellie's hands and her juices burst from her body. Panting she fell against the wall, her chest heaving. Looking up to Nellie she held her gaze before she giggled lightly. She loved that woman so bloody much.

She smiled watching her and leaned in kissing her before bringing her own hand up licking it slowly moaning softly before smirking and kneeling down disappearing under her skirt slowly licking up along Coral's thighs determined to get every drop.

Gasping Coral bit on her lip, her hands gripping onto Nellie shoulders as her knee's started to shake "Nellie, you're gunna make me go again!" she moaned, tilting her head back and breathing in all she could. Nellie's hot tongue against her legs felt so right, as if it was made for it. Why couldn't they be together, why did this have to happen to them?

"Good." Nellie murmured into Coral's silky skin licking up her thighs before teasing her with the tip of her tongue.

"There'll be more of a mess for you to clear up then." Moaned Coral, her legs falling apart so easily for Nellie as the heat built between her legs. God she was so close already, she felt herself pulsing, wanting more, and needing more. Needing her Nellie.

She moaned slipping her tongue into the delicious woman greedily drinking from her holding the back of her thighs tightly burying her face inside of her.

Coral didn't believe herself to climax again so quickly but she wasn't the one to hold back. Her hips bucked again, rubbing herself against Nellie's soft lips as she groaned and mewed. She held her chest, her body going into spasms before she slumped against the wall once more.

She moaned inside of her as she came and greedily licked her clean licking up every drop before smiling coming up licking her lips smoothing down Coral's skirts.

Coral breathed heavily as Nellie came back up. She giggled lightly before she bent down and re-laced her corset back down her chest. She pulled Nellie close and kissed her lips before she smirked "God, I love you." She panted lightly with a smirk.

Nellie kissed her back holding her close burying her face in Coral's neck. "I love ya too. More than ya know."

"I know, I know." Muttered Coral before she pulled away "Now let's get you home, Sweeney and Violet wanna know you're safe. Need to see if they've sorted mother out anyway..."

"Why? Wha' happened t'her?" she said frowning holding her tighter nibbling along her neck.

"Hm. You've drunk too much I think." Coral sighed, kissing her head lightly "C'mon, let's get you back.." she tugged Nellie's arm, pulling her from the alley.

She kissed her shoulder grumbling letting her tug her along nuzzling into Coral's arm holding on tight to her. "I wan' ya... Only you."

"I want you too, you know that." Sighed Coral as she put her arm over Nellie's shoulder "But, it won't work. You, of all people, know that."

"We could make i' work... I wanna make i' work. I love ya. I wan' ya."

"Nellie, we'd get chucked into a mental house, we'd go mad. People see it as wrong." She sighed lightly and kissed around her jaw line "I love you too, you know that. I want to make it work too, but it's not going to happen.."

"I don' care. A'leas' I'd have ya. We can make i' work. I promise love." she said slurring some leaning into her more.

"Oh Nellie," muttered Coral, her head dropping "please, stop. This isn't making things any better. I want what you want, but you have Sweeney and I James." Her arms clung tighter round Nellie's shoulder, pulling her closer, as if she was losing her.

"No. I don' wan' him. I wan' you. An' tha' James bloke isn' who ya wan'. Ya know ya wa' me."

"Come on Nellie," Said Coral, tugging her down the lane "let's get you back." Shaking her head she held back the tears. She wanted every word Nellie spoke of, course she did. But she also had to know that it'd never, ever work.

"I don' wanna go back... I wanna go with you." she said shaking her head standing still refusing to move.

Bloody woman! Turning to look at her Coral sighed and folded her arms over her chest "I'm going home. Need to see if they've sorted mother out. Bella needs me too, and James."

"He doesn' need ya... I do. He can' love ya like me..." she said slurring a bit swaying. "I love ya more."

Shaking her head Coral stroked Nellie's cheek lightly "Hush love. Stop. I know, I know."

"I don' wanna be with him... I wan' you..." she slurred kissing her.

"Hush, alright sweet. It's better this way. You've wanted Sweeney all those years, you've told me yourself. I'm not the one to get in the way of you." She sighed and pulled her head away from Nellie's.

"That was before I me' ya. I didn' know ya were ou' here. I love you. I miss ya. I wan' ya. No' him. You."

"No," muttered Coral "you don't. Or you wouldn't have that ring on your finger. You'd of taken me when you had the chance to. Before James, before Bella..." she sighed and backed away slightly "I'm sorry."

She backed away shaking her head starting to cry. "Fine. I'll jus' bloody ge' outta yer way!" Nellie yelled glaring at her stumbling some turning and running away from her heading down to the seashore.

"Nellie!" yelled Coral as she tried to grab her. Sighing she shook her head and ran down after her, holding her skirts up "Nellie wait. For goodness sake!"

"No!" She yelled tripping falling down and rolling landing by the waters edge cryng harder. "Nobody wan's me.." she muttered softly.

Biting her lip Coral fell onto her knees next to Nellie, taking her into her arms "Course they do love. Sweeney loves you, you're his love. And Violet and Billy, where would they be without you? They love you. They want you. Hush love, hush."

shook her head pushing Coral away. "Go away. I wan' /you/. Bu' th-tha' doesn' ma'er. Jus' go away." she said struggling some trying to get up and go into the water.

"I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me." She gripped tighter against Nellie as she tugged towards the sea "Hey, hey! Stop. What are you doing? I'm here, stop it. Nellie, please."

She shook her head collapsing back crying more. "I don' care..."

"Well I do. You know that. Shh." Coral whispered hugging Nellie close to her, her hand running over her hair and back soothingly. "It's alright. I'm here."

She shook her head more burying her face into Coral's neck holding her tighter. "I ha'e seein' ya with him."

Kissing her head lightly Coral nodded "I know you do. I'm sorry. Really I am.." she trailed off, closing her eyes, holding back her tears "I hate seeing you with Sweeney too. All that time I thought I was trying to get his attention I wasn't. I was trying to get yours."

Nellie pulled back kissing her hard holding her arms tight pulling her closer.

Coral kissed her back before she pulled away, catching her breath as it was stolen from her lungs "I can never win with you and that mouth." She smirked lightly "It owns me."

"Then don' go. I need ya. I need ya so much Coral. I' hur's. I need ya." she murmured kissing her again.

Stroking her cheek lightly Coral muttered against her skin "But where would I go without you? I'm staying here. With you. I'm only next door."

"I's too far. I need ya with me. I need ya beside me. I need ya with me. I mis ya so much. I love ya. I swear i'."

"Calm down Nellie. It's fine. Dont wind yourself up." Sighed Coral, stroking her fingertips along Nellie's lips before she shook her head "And I am with you, I'm just a door away, you know that." She sighed "You know I'd love nothing more than to fall asleep and wakeup next to you..."

"Ya can! Ya don' have t'be with him! Ya don'. Oh please Coral. I'd make i' all up t'ya. I promise. Wha'ever I've done I'll be good I promise. Jus' don' go away."

"And what's the happen to Sweeney, Nellie? What's to happen to James, Violet, Billy and Bella? What will they think of us? They'll hate us." Said Coral firmly. She was close to breaking down, telling Nellie that she'd be hers forever and always but they needed to get real, it'd never happen. Would it?

"No they won'... I don'... I jus' wan' /you/. Why is tha' so wrong? I jus' wan' you. Tha's all. You. No' him. You." she murmured looking down pulling away.

Running her fingers over Nellie's arm Coral sighed "There's nothing wrong with it, I love you just as much. But," she muttered, dropping her head "I love James too, maybe not as much, but I need him. And Bella, she needs her mum at the moment, and James. And Sweeney needs Violet and Billy. The same way you need them."

She shook her head pulling her arm away from Coral getting up stumbling. "Ya don' love me. Ya love him. Ya don' care. Ya jus' wan' him. I always lose. Firs' him t'Lucy now you t'James! Jus' leave me alone." she muttered stumbling heading back up the beach wiping her tears away on her sleeve.

Biting on her shaking lip Coral let her hands fall into her lap. She wanted Nellie, needed Nellie, and loved Nellie. But, like she'd be saying, she could never really hurt Nellie and it pained her so bad. Looking down at her lap she sat on the beach all day and all night before the sunrise hit her face, allowing a small tear to trail down her cheek.

_**R&R!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 23

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett/ Violet/ James

BellatrixBlackLovett – Sweeney Todd / Coral / Policemen

Nellie woke up the next day on the couch where she'd collapsed. She stood up groaning and brushed sand off holding her head and going to make some tea in the kitchen.

Groaning also Coral shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand before she closed her eyes and slumped back onto the sand. She must've looked a state, her eyes heavy, face pale and eye lips so dry without Nellie's touch to them. God, how she wanted that woman, needed that woman. She gasped lightly at the thought of it; she had to have that woman.

Nellie yawned going upstairs sipping the tea and going into the room she shared with Sweeney sighing. "Ya awake love?"

Rolling over in bed Sweeney turned to face her "Course," he muttered with a small smile "I'm wide awake when Nellie Todd is around."

"No' qui'e ye'. Ya care fer a bath?" She muttered going in turning on the water setting down her tea starting to unlace her dress.

Smirking Sweeney pulled himself from their bed before he grabbed Nellie and kissed her forcefully on the mouth, his hands running over her legs and to her hip "I think I'd like that." He said slyly against her warm flesh.

She gasped kissing him back after a moment not feeling right in doing so but pushing those thoughts to the back of her head. "Well you'll have t'ge' undressed darlin'."

"Hmm, I know," muttered Sweeney as he moved to suck at her neck "but as they say, ladies first." He smirked and tugged at her dress, rolling the corset from her chest before he pushed her backwards to the bath, his hand coming up to cup her breast.

She bit her lip holding him tighter fighting down the panic rising up telling herself that this was how it was supposed to be. That she wasn't supposed to be with Coral. "Easy love. They hur' a bi'."

"I thought you liked it rough Nellie?" muttered Sweeney, his hands roughly coming up her legs, tugging them apart. He couldn't remember the last time he'd craved for this woman this much. But it wasn't Nellie he wanted; it was the space between her legs that called to him. Nipping her neck he grabbed her arse forcefully, his tongue flicking over her nipple.

Nellie whimpered softly pushing lightly at him not liking this one bit. "Sweeney, please love... J-jus' go easy. Tha' hur's."

Grabbing her he threw her back into a wall before his hand cupped her mouth "Shh, there's a baby next door that's sleeping." He smirked and pushed his thumb into her skin and pulled at it, snatching at her flesh "God.." he groaned, kissing her nipple before his lowered his hands to grab her lower half harshly, pinching and squeezing. Sweeney Todd was a man out of control.

She whimpered softly shaking her head pushing at him more. "Stop i'! Ge' off! Ge' off me!" She yelled shaking her head more tears coming to her eyes. "Yer hur'in' me!"

"Quiet! Now." He hissed before he tugged down his pants and grabbed both her legs, making sure her back was pressed deep enough into the wall "If Nellie Todd wants to be my wife then she needs to fulfil my needs." He sucked harshly at her neck before he pulled his hips back and smashed into her, not caring that it hurt her, damaged her, made her cry out.

She winced and cried out shaking her head hitting at him looking away crying. "Lemme go! Yer hurin' me damni'!" She yelled whimpering. "Please..."

"Shut up! I'm so, so close." Panted Sweeney, his hips slamming into hers not bothering to care as he saw blood trickle from her "Hmm, Nellie...my Nellie Todd...my pet." Groaned Sweeney as his finger's held tightly to her back before he came deep inside of her. Moving back he let her drop to the floor before turning, a smirk on his face, and walking out the room.

She let out a small slob before she dropped to the floor and curled up crying. Only moving when the water started to over flow and she quickly shut it off wiping her face and wincing climbing into the tub.

Looking up from the sand Coral watched Sweeney head outside, slamming the door behind him before he headed quickly up the lane. Another argument, no doubt. Oh, why couldn't Coral just give Nellie what she needed. She needed it too. Sighing she got herself up from the sand before she headed back to her house. She paused at Nellie's house before shaking her head and moving past it. No point having another crying match. Turning she went inside her own house before pausing, a small smile on her face as she found James asleep on the sofa. Grinning she crept over to him and kissed his cheek "I love you," she whispered in his ear "so much."

After nearly an hour of crying and cleaning herself up she pulled the plug in the bathroom and got herself dressed putting her wet hair up in a bun and went out making breakfast making sure it didn't look like she'd been crying.

Smiling once more Coral pulled a blanket over him before she turned and headed upstairs, she was knackered James included. It had been a busy few days. Walking onto the landing she paused at Scarlett's door, thankfully it was shut. Turning she shook her head before checking on her sleeping angel. Why was it she looked more and more like Nellie each day? Turning, a sigh escaping her mouth she crept into bed, pulling James' pillow to her chest "I love you Nellie," she whispered to herself "be mine, Nellie. Forever."

She was just setting breakfast on the table when Violet came down with Billy. "Mornin' loves. Be'er ea' up before ya gotta hurry off t'school."

Violet frowned some watching her mother as she sat down and began eating.

She bit on James' pillow, thinking about a life with Nellie. It all seemed so happy, so beautiful. But it be worth nothing if they got caught and thrown into a mad house. It didn't seem so happy then. She blinked lightly before shutting her eyes. All she wanted right now was a hug, for someone to hold her close and tell her everything would be fine when she woke up.

Nellie ate with them and kissed their cheeks before sending them off to school starting to clean up. Violet tugged Billy with her to Coral's knocking on the door frowning.

Hearing a knock on the door Coral crept quickly downstairs before opened the door, her fingers to her lips "Shh," she whispered "he's sleeping." Pointing she looked to James' before turning to Violet again "Hello love. What's the matter?" she frowned seeing Violet's face.

"Wha' did ya do t'her?" she asked telled Billy to wait at the end of the road. "Wha' did ya do t'mum?"

Moving outside Coral lightly shut the door behind her "What the hell do you mean? What have I done to her! I haven't done anything."

"She's upset. Looks like all she's done is cry all mornin'. An' she looks banged up. Yer the only one who's seen her. Wha' did ya do?"

"I haven't done anything to her! Who are you to come over here and start accusing me of things!" snapped Coral before she bit her lip. Her Nellie, her own Nellie had been crying. Pushing past Violet Coral walked quickly from her house to Nellie's before she let herself into the back door, it was always open nowadays "Nellie?" she called into the kitchen.

Violet frowned watching her go and sighed heading off with Billy. Nellie jumped having been doing the dishes and hissed slicing her palm with the knife she'd been cleaning. "W-wha' do ya wan'? Scared me half t'death."

Quickly Coral grabbed a cloth from the side before she wrapped Nellie's palm "There, just keep the pressure of that." She muttered before looking to Nellie "Oh, Violet..she said you didn't look happy. What's wrong Nellie? Was it me? I'm sorry, really I am. You've no idea..." she breathed in and shook her head.

Nellie shook her head pulling away trying not to flinch at the slight sting she had from even walking.

"I'm not tired, too much to think about." Whimpering Coral caught the oddness in Nellie's legs. Jumping up she grabbed her and pulled her face close to her own "What the hell Nellie?" she whined, biting on her lip "Did I do that? Did I hurt you.. oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm horrid. I cannot believe I could even..."

She sighed pulling away shaking her head folding her arms across her chest. "I' wasn' you... Look jus' go. Please."

"Well then if I wasn't me then I mean who else? I mean there's only really me and..." she gasped a looked to Nellie, her face screwing and her hands going into fist "...Sweeney."

"Please jus' go. I' doesn' ma'er. There's nuthin' ya can bloody do! Ya have James! Tha's all tha' ma'ers! Jus' go home t'him!"

Coral flinched at Nellie's comments before she scoffed "Can't do anything, can I?" turning she grabbed the knife that Nellie just cut herself with before she headed outside, her mind set "You just watch me Nellie Lovett." She muttered to herself.

"Coral! Damni'." she muttered tying the cloth around her hand and running after her. "Coral! Jus' stop i'! Ya can' go an' bloody hur' him!"

"You just watch me!" She yelled over her shoulder "Fed up with him hurting everyone around him. He's hurting everyone close to me and it's pushed me over the edge." She walked faster and held the blade close to her dress. She was sure she'd turned mad, loopy, but she'd do it all for Nellie.

"Coral! Please..." she whispered stopping. "Please don' do this. Fer me? I can' le' ya do this. Please love..."

"No!" Screamed Coral, tears pouring down her cheeks and she faced Nellie "He's hurt you; he doesn't care, not unless he gets his own way." She wiped her nose onto her sleeve "I'm fed up with him now. I hate him.."

Nellie shook her head going over wrapping her arms around Coral pressing closer to her gasping having forgotten about the knife as it pressed into her. "C-coral..."

Sighing Coral hugged Nellie back before she felt her hand jut and Nellie's voice strain. Pulling back she frowned before she gasped, and grabbed Nellie, dropping the knife to the floor "Nellie? No, Nellie.." she gawped, tears forming into her eyes "Oh fuck.. Nellie! James.. oh where are you?"

Nellie whimpered softly holding onto Coral pressing over the wound bringing her hand up seeing the brilliant red and bit her lip. "I-i's ok...I'll b-be fine love..." she said wincing trying to get back up.

Crying out loud Coral gripped onto Nellie, pulling her back down before she pulled the cloth off Nellie's hand and placed it over her wound "J-just keep the pressure," she sniffed wiping her tears away "just.. just... Nellie, I'm so sorry. Nellie.."

"I's no' yer faul' Coral... Jus' h-help me ge' home. Before he comes back." Nellie ssaid wincing managining to get up swaying some feeling a bit lightheaded.

Nodding Coral stood up quickly and wrapped her arms around Nellie, keeping her supported as they headed back "Nellie...I love you." She whimpered as they walked as fast as they could, the cloth still pressing against the wound "I want you Nellie, just for you to be mine forever and ever." She didn't know where all this had come from but it needed to get out, she had to tell the truth that had been building inside of her.

"Don' do this Coral. Don'." Nellie shook her head holding the cloth to her side going up the stiars unlacing her dress and corset as she did so. She winced looking at the wound and bit her lip threading a needle seeing that it was a large gash and hissed stitching herself up bandaging over it tightly.

Coral gagged, her hands cupping her mouth "Stop! Let the doctor do that..that's..stop." she whined feeling she maybe sick as she watched her own darling Nellie stitch herself up, needle and thread weaving threw her skin.

She winced some but tied it off and made sure to put a good bandage on it. "I can' go t'a bloody doctor. Then he'd know wha' happened an' be upse' with ya."

"I-I didn't mean too!" said Coral, her bottom lip trembling "I'm sorry Nellie, really." She shut her eyes and held round her waist. She could've killed her own friend, her own Nellie. She could've been dead.

Nellie shook her head pulling Coral closer with one arm and kissing her gently. "Hush. I know ya didn' mean too love. Don' worry alrigh'?"

"C-course I'm gunna bloody worry!" said Coral, sobbing at little as she nuzzled Nellie's neck "I-I've could've killed...I could've... you'd of been.."

"No. I' nuthin'. I've had worse love. M'still standin'. No' goin' anywhere darlin'."

"You've had worse than getting stabbed by your best friend?" muttered Coral before she sniffed and wiped her nose "I'm to doubt that. I'm so sorry Nellie; I'll never forgive myself for this, ever. I couldn't even believe I had it in my mind to get him." She looked down "I really wanna was gunna kill him."

Nellie shook her head pulling her closer. "Don' think on i'. M'no' upse' with ya so please jus' ferge' i'. Las' thin' we need is fer him t'accuse ya darlin'."

Nodding Coral held Nellie close too, her lips pressing lightly against her neck "Nellie," she whispered "I want you too. I want you to be mine.." she looked up, her eyes glistening "..forever.

She shook her head biting her lip. "We can' love. Ya said so yerself. Ya be'er ge' home now. James mus' be worried t'death abou' ya."

"He's sleeping." Coral muttered, looking down, her hands held tightly behind her back. She didn't want to move, she wanted to stay there with her Nellie forever and ever. Why was it everything went so wrong for the pair?

Nellie sighed swallowing her emotions and pulling away. "Ya should go Coral. Ya were righ' las' nigh'. We can' do this. So les jus' stop foolin' ourselves alrigh'? Jus' go on back t'yer fiance. I have t'finish the dishes an' still have t'fin' a weddin' dress."

Coral looked up to Nellie before her stomach tightened and she felt sick. Biting on her trembling lip she gazed straight into Nellie's eyes as if waiting for her to say that she was just kidding and everything was one big joke. But course, it wouldn't happen. Sighing she dropped her head, gripped her skirts and turned round. Why was it they both agreed with each other but at different times?

Nellie turned away looking down wiping at a tear that had managed to escape and quickly began dressing herself again tying her corset extra tight to keep pressure on the wound.

London. Maybe her, James and Bella should go to London, thought Coral as she walked slowly back home. It was far enough from all this mess but she still had something to remember Nellie by there. Knowing it's where Nellie lived would keep her strong enough. Opening her front door she found James waking lightly. She smiled and went to him, kissing his cheek lightly before she sighed "I need to ask you something.." she muttered.

James groaned stretching and smiled seeing her and sat up kissing her gently. "Anything you wish dear. What's the matter?"

She sat herself down onto his lap and held his shirt lightly "I've been thinking, after the wedding and we're settled," she breathed in and looked at him "we should get away from here. London perhaps."

"London? And do what? I thought you wanted to open a shop here. Whatever changed your mind darling?"

Sighing Coral rested her head onto his shoulder "Just that there's not alot to do here, that's all. Mum's gone. There's nothing for you to do here, and I can see you're itching to get out and do something, nothing for Bella. What's the point." She bit her lip "And, I'm getting fed up of staying next-door to them lot." She added, pointing behind her towards Nellie's house.

"I thought she was your best friend. You do need friends dear. I don't want you to be alone. I just want you happy. But if going awa will make you happy then so be it."

Coral looked to him, holding his gaze before she burst out crying "I-I cannot stand her to be with that man. What he's done to her! Almost every day it's a razor to her neck, using her, cutting her up like a bit of meat." She shook her head into his chest "And she won't let me do anything about it."

He frowned pulling her close rubbing her back. "Coral. What are you saying? You think he's hurting her? Honestly?"

"I know he is. I've seen it all before. The way she flinches when someone calls her name or how she's looking around to see if he's there. I've been through this all." She gripped his shoulder tightly "Like this morning.. he hurt her... wouldn't stop..kept.."

"Calm down Coral. Let's just go and have a word with him alright? I'm sure it's all just some sort of misunderstanding. Hmm?" James said kissing the top of her head. "Bella is still asleep so we have a bit of time alright?"

"I can't James." She croaked, looking down "I'm scared of him, he's already threatened me once before I'm not having it done to me again." She lightly kissed his neck before she sighed against his skin.

"He threatened you? When?"

"W-when I was ill." Muttered Coral against his skin "He come into the house, told me to keep away from Nellie and when I tried to fight back he twisted my arm." She shuddered at the thought of it "Then there was the time he cut my neck when I was asleep." She whimpered and held tightly onto his arm.

"Stay here with Bella. I'll be back." He said getting up and kissing her lightly very clearly upset.

"James.. where are you going?" she asked but he headed quickly out the door. She meant to run after him but as usual Bella started to scream her head off "Oh James. Dont do anything stupid." She whimpered to herself before she headed upstairs.

He went over knocking on Nellie's door hoping that Sweeney would be home. He had to give him a piece of his mind.

Walking down the lane Sweeney hissed seeing James at his door "Move." He muttered pushing past him as he tried to get to the front door. He wasn't in the mood for another fight. He smirked, but he did know what he needed.

"What the hell is your problem? Where do you get off threatening Coral like that?"

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" smirked Sweeney, leaning against the door "I never touched her," his fingers ran over the razor that sat in his belt "well not me personally."

"If you ever touch her again. I don't care if it's with that razor or not you /will/ regret it." He said glaring at her before leaving.

Sweeney laughed out loud as James walked off "And what are you gunna do about it big man?" he smirked and pulled his razor out "You just watch me; I'll run this blade all the way round your little wenches neck."

James didn't hear him going back into Coral's house and going over to her kissing her gently.

Nellie bit her lip hearing having been listening on the other side of the door. "No..." she whispered not realizing she was even saying it aloud.

Coral kissed him back with a little more force "H-he didn't hurt you did he?" she pulled him down onto the sofa and kissed at his neck "Thank you. Thank you, so, so much."

Smirking Sweeney opened the door before he bumped into Nellie as she spoke "No? No?" he sniggered and held the razor near her face "Dont you want me to Nellie? Don't you want to rip her pretty little neck open?" he snarled and hissed.

"No of course he didn't. I won't ever let him harm you Coral I swear it to you. You and Bella have taken over my life." he said chuckling.

Nellie whimpered shutting her eyes pushing lightly against him shaking her head. "Please don'... I-I'll do wha'ever ya wan' jus'... please leave her be. Please."

Coral smiled and straddled his waist "You're my life too, you've taken over me." It was odd, how she could jump from one person to the other. But Nellie told her to go, so she'd go. She leant against him and stroked the hair back from his face "I love you." She whispered.

"Ah, now you see Nellie," muttered Sweeney rolling his eyes dramatically as she threw herself at him "I'd rather get the pleasure of cutting her up then seeing you cry underneath me."

"I know. I love you too." He said smiling squeezing her gently and kissing the top of her head.

"Please jus' leave her alone. Please... I'll do anythin'. Anythin' a' all jus' don' touch her."

"No, I really," she leant in and kissed him "really," another kiss "love you." She pulled back and smirked and stroked his cheek lightly.

Looking at her Sweeney smirked before he pushed her to one side. He'd made up his mind. Nellie's neck would be his, sooner rather than later.

James laughed holding her waist. "Save it for the honeymoon dearest."

Nellie hissed holding her side biting her lip but not saying anything trying to stand up straight without it hurting.

Coral shook her head and kissed his neck, sucking at his skin "Cant.." she whispered running her hands down his chest "..that's too long." She smirked at the thought of them together on honeymoon, their bodies mixing all the time, tumbling about the bed with no care in the world.

Sweeney didn't bother to look back; he couldn't care less if the silly cow had hurt herself. Turning upstairs he ran upstairs and pulled his razor box out. He needed a nice surprise for Coral's neck.

James laughed and tugged her back upstairs. "Take care of Bella. And then we'll go over to my house I have to change."

Nellie winced hurrying up the stairs and shaking her head. "Leave her alone. Or else."

"Oh James.." pouted Coral as little annoyed that he didn't take full chance of her "Fine. But I know what we're doing when we get there." She smirked lightly at him before she hurried off for Bella.

"Shut up." He muttered flicking out a razor and turning it in his hands. How his friends would drip so many pure rubies.

"No! I won' bloody shu' up! Ya can' jus' go cu'in' people as ya damn well please!" Nellie yelled knocking the razor out of his hands.

Snarling Sweeney suddenly stood up, grabbed her neck and smashed her down to the floor. He smirked as she heard her spine crunch against the floorboards, how it pleased him. "Don't you ever," he leant close to her face, red flashing in his eyes "ever, touch my razors again."

Nellie winced glaring up at him ignoring all of the pain. "Don' ever touch Coral again then."

"Nellie, you don't tell me what to do. Ever. Unless you want to watch blood spill from her neck as I make you watch." He smirked and pushed his thumb into the side of her cheek before he moved between her legs and crushed his lips against her neck.

She hissed softly shoving him away. "Ge' off me! Ya can' bloody do this! Leave me alone!"

Laughing cruelly Sweeney leant close to her face, his hands bundling up her skirts and tugging down her undergarments. Smirking he tilted his head as he watched her struggle. Stupid woman, did she know that her strength was nothing compared to his. Weaving his hand up her leg he suddenly dived two fingers into her, sniggered as she cried out.

"No!" She yelled pushing at him more before shifting beneath him kneeing him roughly in the crotch. "Ge' the hell away! Help!"

Screaming out he held between his legs before he brought a hand up and slapped her across the face "Oh, you didn't want to do that Nellie. Not one bit." He smirked and held his hand over her mouth and nose so she couldn't breath before he tugged another razor from the back of his coat, a sly, sick smile plastered across his face "Bleed.." he whispered to her ear.

She whimpered shaking her head pushing on him more crying struggling to breath feeling the stinging in her cheek and the sharp pain shooting through her wound and along her back from being slammed down.

"Remember this Nellie?" teased Sweeney as he placed the blade in front her eyes "Remember what it done to you last time? How you cried and begged. How the blood seeped from your neck." He smirked and nibbled her jaw line "What's the matter Nellie?" he sniggered as she found it harder and harder to breathe "Are you scared? Scared of a little blood?"

She pushed at him more growing weaker as her vision started darkening and she felt as if her lungs had been set on fire trying to find her breath before passing out on the floor.

Smirking Sweeney let her drop to the floor before he backed up. What was he doing? He was using her, hurting her, killing her slowly.. he was turning into Albert. He raised his head and rolled his tongue over his teeth before he rolled his eyes and scooped her up before placing her back into their bed "I wish I'd never met you Nellie Lovett." He whispered to her ear. He wished he didn't have to hurt her, but he had to. He was becoming obsessed. She was his, and his only.

Tugging back downstairs with Bella in her arms Coral sighed and looked up the stairs. How she wanted to go up and fall asleep onto her mother's bed. Turning she smiled and James before she remembered her plan "Ready?" she smirked.

Violet gasped backing away from the door having forgotten her book for class. "W-wha' are ya doin'?" she whispered backing away.

"Ready and waiting for my beautiful bride to be." James said grinning and taking Bella for her. "Are you ready?"

Turning to her Sweeney shrugged lightly before he turned round and looked to her "Just telling some home truths." He muttered before he pushed past Violet and headed downstairs.

"Need to ask?" she smiled in a flirty tone. She kissed his lips as they headed out, her arm round his waist. She felt so in place, happy. This is what she wanted, she knew it. Her own little family, one that could be together no matter what.

She hurried back down and saw Coral and James leaving and went over. "C-can I talk to you for a minute Coral?"

Coral looked up to James, with a smile before she nodded and pulled Violet to one side "What's up chick?" she smiled.

"Can ya watch Billy? After school?"

"Oh, when I get back from James' then sure." She smiled "Why, what's the matter love?"

"Nuthin'." she said biting her lip. "M'jus' ge'in' a job."

"Sure that's fine, Vi." Smiled Coral as she patted Violet's shoulder "Nice to see you growing up. Finally a real woman."

"Wha'ever." she muttered glancing back at the house feeling bad for leaving her mother alone. "Can ya jus' visi' her? Make sure she's alrigh'?"

"Violet I'm going to James'. She made it clear what she wants and I know what I want." She said with a little nod "I'm sorry. I'll come by later and getting Billy." She turned, glancing over her shoulder quickly before she re-wrapped her arm round James' waist and pulled him along.

"Jus' ferge' i'." She muttered shoving past them shaking her head. "Don' know why I even bothered askin' fer help from ya."

Shaking her head Coral leant against James as they walked "That's another reason why I wanna move, cannot stand all this." She muttered.

"It's not you problem Coral. You aren't part of their family. So don't think on it." James said kissing her cheek.

Violet hesitated skipping school and heading down into the bit shadier part of town.

Nodding in agreement they walked for a few more minutes before James stopped her outside his house. She gawped at it. His house was massive, there was a large garden at the front and a little fountain played in the corner "Wow." She muttered as he led her inside.

He shrugged smiling. "It's a bit small." He said smiling and leaning in kissing her cheek. "Come along." He said leading her inside.

"Small!" scoffed Coral as he lead her in, her mouth dropping as she looked around "You're kidding me right..." turning to look at him she's smirked and pulled Bella from his arms "Look's like she'll just have to nick one of your bedrooms."

"I thought you wished to move." he said raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm? Oh I meant to let her sleep." She smirked and rolled his eyes at him. "She cannot get in the way now," she raised her eyebrows back "can she?"

"Coral behave." He said smiling and leading her up to his room while he went into the bathroom to shave.

Sniggering Coral lay Bella down in one of his bedroom before she followed him in to his richly furnished bathroom "Coral never behaves," she muttered and wrapped her arms around his waist, his fingers trailing over his skin "you should know that by now."

"I mean it you naughty thing." He said laughing softly and starting to shave.

"Ohh James," whined Coral in a little baby voice "but I'm gagging for you already. I mean it's hurting me.. you wouldn't want me to hurt now, would you?" she smirked lightly and kissed the back of his neck.

James chuckled shaking his head some. "Coral. No. Not until we're married."

"That's too long." She moaned again, a pout of her face "I cannot wait that to just fuck you." She giggled and gripped onto his pant line "Please, I'll be a good girl. Promise. I'll do whatever you want."

"No Coral. We already slipped up once. I am not going to let that happen again. I am not going to tarnish your reputation."

"What reputation is there to tarnish if nobody knows what happens." She smirked lightly and pushed her fingers between his legs, feeling him twinge a little.

"No means no Coral. So stop it." He grumbled shifting trying to shave and not nick himself.

"Goodness sake." Coral muttered pushing herself off him before she went into his room and slumped on into his bed, her fingers running over his fine silk bedding.

"I love you though! Please know that." He called tilting his head sighing.

"I know." She called back as she rolled onto her stomach. She wanted that man to take her, right now, on the sofa, their bodies rubbing together. Groaning at the thought she sighed out loud.

"You'll thank me once we're married." He chuckled glancing in at her.

"Sure I will." Smirking Coral lifting her head to look at him "But," she said pointing a finger at him "It'll be you thanking me."

"Oh I have no doubt about that my dear. No doubt at all." He said tilting his head the other way shaving more.

Coral smirked before she looked around his room. Sighing she got up and walked around his room. Suddenly she paused and another smirk went across her face. Quickly she tugged off all her clothing, throwing them to one side before she pulled on one of his white shirts. She looked at herself in the mirror. The shirt barely covered the tops of her thighs, perfect. Giggling to herself she crept along the room and lay herself on his sofa. Ready and waiting.

He finished shaving and wiped his face walking back out and frowning some. "What are you doing Coral? Your not supposed to be making this harder."

"I know," she smirked and trailed her eyes down to the pants "but I'm making you hard." She shifted so she flaunted a little of her creamy flesh between her legs before her hand trailed down her body "Come on James, don't tell me that you don't want it." She whispered.

He took a deep breath his eyes not tearing away from her somehow managing to control himself. "No Coral. Our wedding night. And then you shall be greatly pleased alright?"

"But," whispered Coral as she stood up and walked over to James, her hand snaking round his waist, her body thrown against his "I want to be pleased now." She almost groaned as already she felt her core burn "I want to be fucked," she leant close to his ear and nibbled at it "now."

He groaned softly gripping her arms and pushing her away. "No. Not again. Not before your my wife."

"Yes," she muttered walking back to him and forcing her lips against his "now. Do it. Fuck me till I cannot stand." She couldn't help but feel a little turned on by her own words and the feeling of his growing bulge against her body meant he must of agreed with her.

He pulled away fixing his pants and pulling on a clean shirt. "I would have hoped you would respect my opinions. Clearly I was incorrect. Get yourself dressed. If you want to move we'll have to go looking around in London." He said before going out.

"James.." she muttered after him but he didn't turn round. Maybe she'd pushed it, more then she was meant too. Biting her lip she pulled off his shirt and tugged back on her clothing, her body still aching for his touch. Groaning she bit her lip and went in to check on Bella "Hello little one." She smiled, scooping up her daughter.

By the time they came down he'd had his servants pack up two bags for them. "We'll probably be staying the night. Are you ready to go?"

Looking to him she gave one small nod before getting up, Bella tightly held in her arms before she followed James outside and into a waiting carriage. Getting in she slumped in the corner, her gaze looking out the window.

"Don't be like this Coral. Please?" He said reaching out for her hand frowning.

"Just," muttered Coral pulling her hand out of his grip "don't." She tilted her head against the one wall of the carriage "Don't, makes me feel an even bigger idiot."

"You are anything but an idiot Coral. Please don't think you are." He said sighing and letting her go.

The carriage rolled off. Coral herself spent the next few hours in silence, her attention on her daughter. She just had to wait. Wait till their wedding night. She smirked at the idea of it, how she'd keep him up all night. Looking to him she smiled lightly before she moved closer to him and placed her head onto his chest, Bella sleeping in her arms "Sorry." She muttered "I know I must wait," she sighed "but it's so hard."

"I know that too Coral. But I'm not going anywhere. And I don't want you just for your body. I want all of you."

"I know." She whispered, placing one of her hands onto his knee, her nails trailing up and down his leg "But my body needs you more than you think." She smirked lightly.

"Coral." He said warningly and pushing her hand down.

"What?" she snapped before she looked to her hand that was snapped away "Oh you think – fuck you." She muttered before she slumped in the corner of the carriage and shut her eyes tightly. Bloody man, thinking she was coming onto him. Idiot.

He sighed holding his head and getting out as they stopped. "Here let me take her so you can get out."

"I can take her myself thank you." Muttered Coral as she carefully stepped down from the carriage, and walked onto the road side. Her nose wrinkled a little, London had an odd smell to it, one that wasn't too pleasant. Looking round she screwed her lips in thought. Everything looked so grey, so run down, not like her little cottage by the sea.

He shut the door sending the carriage on his way and headed down the road looking about. "The driver said there was a large shop recently open around here. Used to be a pie shop or something... ah. There. Mrs. Lovett's. Could turn it into a lovely little dress shop."

Gasping Coral stopped, tears almost forming in her eyes as she took in my shabby little shop. Half of her wanted to run away, go back home but the other half pulled her into the shop. She wanted to see how Nellie lived, where she slept, where Mr. Todd lived. Looking to James she nodded and followed in after him.

He opened the door waving some dust away. "Whew. It smells something awful." He muttered going in and nodding. "Nice room though."

Ignoring him Coral moved into the room before she went over to the counter in the middle of the shop. One hand held Bella and the other swept across the dusty counter. She smiled lightly, Nellie had once put own her hands on here. And knowing Nellie, she'd of put alot more on there.

"Hmm. They seem to have moved out fairly fast." James called from the parlour. "There's still someone's possesions in here."

Tugging in after him Coral gawped as she found a rug on the floor, a sofa in the middle of the room and the odd gin bottle and piece of clothing here and there. Smiling she walked around the room before a picture of the wall caught her attention. Moving nearer to it Coral felt tears sting that back of her eyes. It was Nellie with a rather large man. Her first husband. God, she looked so pretty, she had a brighter glow to her face that was for sure.

He had moved along to the bookshelf and was flicking through some books and caught a picture falling out. "Hmm. Must be the old owners and neighbors." He said passing her a picture of Lucy and Benjamin Barker standing with Nellie And Albert.

Whimpering lightly Coral looked down at the picture. Was that really Mr. Todd looking at her threw the sepia picture. He looked so happy, with his wife. Frowning Coral leant closer to the picture before she saw it, the glint in Nellie's eyes as she looked at Mr. Todd. How lusty and love filled it was. Tucking the picture into her dress another door caught her attention. Going into it she bit her lip. A bedroom. A females bedroom by the looks of the bed and wall paper. Nellie's bedroom.

"Some good books here really." James said setting them down looking at more. "May have to just take them with us whether or not we buy the place huh?"

Coral muttered something back to him that she didn't even catch before she moved into the bedroom. It was as if suddenly Nellie was with her. She turned, blinking lightly. There she was, her pie maker, Nellie Lovett watching her from the corner of the room, a small smile on her face. Smiling back Coral watched her before she ran her hand over the bed. She could swear it was still warm from Nellie's body. Her touch.

James walked in raising an eyebrow. "Bit frilly do't you think? Well there's certainly plenty of work to be done but the place seems nice." He said going through the dresser. "Could give these things away." He murmured seeing all the clothes inside.

"No!" gasped Coral turning to James before she cleared her throat "I mean they've got some odd design's I could use them to help me when I make dresses." She sighed as he agreed with her. Wiping her eyes before tears leaked down her cheek she moved out of the room before something in the corridor caught her attention. It was a heavy metal door, too heavy for her to lift open "James.." she called "Come here for a second."

"If you think they would help dear." He said laughing and pulling the things out setting them on the bed for her and chuckled going out and unlocking the door for her. "Anytime dear."

She meant to move down the stairs but she was suddenly swamped with coolness. It was as if a whole past was down there. Nellie's life and Coral couldn't bring herself to find out about it. Biting her lip she backed away and looked to James "I-I'll leave it, got a bit of a headache as it is without going up and down the stairs.

"If you say so." he said shrugging leaving it open for her and going back into the bedroom pulling out some men's clothing as well.

Turning Coral felt as if she needed air. Panting lightly she rushed outside with Bella and breathed in the gritty London air that made her chough. Maybe London wasn't the best idea she'd had. Patting her chest she looked to her side and found a flight of stairs going up to a level above Nellie's shop. Frowning she gripped Bella tightly and tugged up the skirts.

He watched her go and smiled some watching her go upstairs calling for her to be careful looking around heading down into the basement.

Slowly Coral opened the door before she slowly crept in. Her eyes flicked around the room, it was heartless, as if beyond help. Gulping she patted Bella's back before her eyes flicking over to a small bed in the corner, a smashed mirror and a chair next to a large window. This had to be Sweeney's room. Nellie had described it to her so many times that she could picture it and by the looks of it her imagination worked well.

He looked around coughing some. It smelled of rotten pies and burned pies. He shook his head going back up and locking the door again.

Sighing Coral slumped onto the small bed before she hissed and pulled back, she'd sat on something. Pulling it from under the ragged blanket she found herself lifting up a small doll. It was worn and falling apart but she couldn't help but feel a likeness for it. Smiling she waved it in front of Bella, grinning as she watched her daughters eyes follow the toy.

He went back into the bedroom still pulling things out and looking through a small jewelry box picking up a large ruby necklace. "Come look at this Coral!" he called.

Lifting her head she heard James call for her. Picking herself up from the bed and swept downstairs. Moving into the room she gasped at the necklace' before she shook her head "It's not ours, put it down." Oddly she didn't want James to touch everything of Nellie, or Sweeney for that matter.

"It's an old necklace. No one is going to miss it. Gotta other nice trinkets in here." He said looking through it shrugging passing it to her losing a note inside in the process. A note that had been long ago forgotten. Written to Sweeney when she was pregnant with Billy.

Taking the note Coral sat herself down onto the bed, placing Bella next to her before she opened the note, her hands shaking a little. She must have read it at least ten times before she sighed and dropped her head.

_Dear B-Mr. Barker, I feel terribly having to write to you like this but... you deserve to know. Your Lucy has left you. Taken Johanna with her. She's gotten remarried. I can't wait for you like this. I know you would want things to go back but I can't. You love Lucy. I know you do. I can't come between that anymore. You should know that Violet is your daughter. I have remarried and am expecting a boy any day now. I'm Mrs. Turpin now. Well I wish I could end this on a better note but I'm happy. As happy as I can be. So I'll leave you alone. From now on. I promise. With love, Nellie._

She couldn't help but tear up a little as she looked down at the paper Nellie's pen had rolled over. It was as Nellie was talking to her, telling her to be happy and get on with her life the same way she had. Biting on her lip she whimpered she's couldn't let her Nellie slip away from her that quickly.

James turned frowning looking at her. "Something the matter my dear?" he asked setting down more clothes not noticing the small picture frame slide out holding a family picture of Nellie, Turpin, Violet and the latest edition a baby Billy.

Sniffing and wiping her eyes Coral scooped Bella back up "I want to go now." She muttered, rubbing her head lightly "I don't fell well. Need to rest." In all truth she just wanted to get away from this place and some of Nellie's happy memories and some of her worst. She stood up quickly, and looked pleadingly to him.

"Of course. Anything you want. I have the carriage waiting around the corner." He said leading her out and helping her into the carriage.

"Thank you." She croaked, tucking the letter into her dress along with the picture. Slumping into the carriage she let her head fall back. She was if anything starting to feel a little ill and the smog of London wasn't helping her in anyway.

He held her close smiling as Bella fell asleep and the sun was setting by the time they got back home.

"Thank god for that," muttered Coral as James helped her out of the carriage "my heads about to explode." Shifting Bella she unlocked her front door, tucking her daughter in for the night before she went into her own room and slumped onto the bed, her face buried in a pillow.

"What's the matter?" He asked slumping beside her smiling and kissing her cheek rubbing her back.

"Just been a long day love. Mother, Nellie.. moving." She sighed before her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned lightly "But, that's helping," she smirked as his hands ran over her back "hmm, you can keep doing that."

"We don't have to move you know." He said sitting up and leaning against her head board and watching her. "I should be getting home."

She shook her head and gripped onto his leg "No, stay." She muttered crawling over to him before slumping her body over his "I love you." She muttered, closing her eyes, her fingers clinging onto him.

He smiled kissing her head. "I have things to take care of Coral. I'll see you tomorrow." he said kissing her again getting up.

She grunted her goodbye before she shut her eyes tightly again, and let herself drift off into a peaceful carefree sleep.

Violet found herself knocking on Coral's door early in the morning just as the sun started to rise.

Yawning Coral pulled herself from her bed before half walking half stumbling down the stairs as she went to open the door "Oh, hello." She muttered, rubbing her eyes.

She bit her lip crying wiping her eyes. "C-can I talk to you?"

Frowning Coral pulled Violet inside and sat her down quickly "Hey, what's the matter Violet?" she asked, rubbing at her back in a soothing way.

Violet flinched away shaking her head looking down. "I did a bad thing."

"Well what?" Said Coral, her eyes wide and she felt some upset and worry creep into her body.

She shook her head getting up looking away. "I-I had sex..."

"Violet!" Gasped Coral before she set her face "Why? Why the hell did you do that? I told you not too. Is it that bloody boy? Is it?"

"No. I-I don' even know the bloke. I' was a few other blokes too." Violet said softly looking down sniffling.

Coral's eyes widen "Are you stupid?" she screamed before she calmed herself down "Why are you telling me this. I've got my own problems you know. Shouldn't you be telling your mother this?"

"I jus' wanna know how long it's gonna hur'." She spat at her turning to glare at her. "I don care wha' ya think. I have t'do somethin'. They paid me. Actually alo'. I jus' have t'save i' an' no' spen' any on stupid thin's. Then m'ge'in' us outta here."

"Hurts? Oh a while." Muttered Coral before she shook her head, feeling slightly sick a Violet's comments "Just go," she looked down "please. I cannot deal with this. Knowing that you.. you.." she trailed off in thought and breathed in "Just. Go home."

"I'm not going home. He's there. I'd be safer sleepin' on the damn beach." She muttered going out slamming the door.

"For fuck sake." Muttered Coral before she kicked the table leg "I need to get out.." she muttered to herself. Grabbing Bella, and putting her into a pram she headed out and down to town. She'd get her dress, take her mind of things.

Nellie looked up trying on a red wedding dress and quickly looked over at Violet who was having her dress altered.

Pushing open the front door Coral pushed, her mouth open a little as she saw Nellie is a deep red dress. She bit her lip and quickly walked over to the pure white dress as she tried not to look over her shoulder. Nellie really did look beautiful.

"Stop fidge'in' Viole'." Nellie murmured letting them andjust her dress before going into the back and changing going over to Coral. "The weddin's the day after t'morrow."

"Oh. Sure. Thank you." Muttered Coral before she pulled the letter and photo from her dress "These are yours." She gave them to Nellie with a small smile before she turned back around and looked at the dresses.

She frowned taking them gasping softly quickly pushng them down her dress. "Where the hell did ya ge' tha'?"

"At your old house, got quite a few stuff left there by the looks of it." Coral said as she pulled a dazzling dress out to look at it.

"Well ya jus' stay ou' of i'. I's none o'yer business. None of i' bloody ma'ers anymore. Jus' stay ou' of i'."

"Well me and James need to get rid of it soon." Coral shrugged looking at Nellie quickly before she went over to a mirror and held the dress to her front.

"Wha'? Why should i' ma'er t'you wha's lef' there?"

"Cos me and James are buying it," she stated looking over to Nellie before she shook her head and the dress and went to pick out another.

"Throw i' all ou' then. None of i' ma'ers. Keep wha' ya wan'. Enjoy the bloody place. An' don' bother comin' t'the weddin'." she said going off and waiting outside for Violet.

"Dont worry Nellie," she said as her neighbour walked off "I will enjoy it." She sighed and tried on a few other dresses before she picked one out and brought it. A few minutes later both her and Bella had their dresses order "You'll look a picture darling." Smiled Coral down at her daughter as they left.

Violet went out getting the paper to pick up the dressed tomorrow and followed her mother out and down to the tuxedo shop to see if Sweeney and Billy had found anything yet.

"Bet daddy's going to buy something nice." Smiled Coral at Bella, as she pushed the pram "I just cannot get over how cute you looked in your little dress." She had wedding fever, she couldn't wait any longer to be a wife, and it made her itch in excitement.

Nellie walked in a bit hesitantly. "Did ya fin' anythin'?" She asked smiling seeing Billy in a little tux.

Turning Sweeney looked at her "How about this?" he asked as he turned in a black suit with a red tie. It was odd how one minute he wanted to kill her and the other minute he wanted to pull her close and kiss her.

"I' looks fine." she said nodding scooping up Billy smiling at the little boy. "Ya look han'some love."

"Just these bloody things." He muttered as he tugged at his bow tie "Can never flipping do them."

She looked over at Sweeney and sighed setting down Billy moving closer and doing his bow tie for him.

He sighed and let her mess around with the material round his neck before he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer "I'm sorry pet." He muttered into her ear "For what I done." Of course he wasn't all that forgiving but he knew that she'd believe him no matter what. She loved him too much.

"Please don'." Nellie murmured softly pulling away after straightening his tie for him. "Well ya should go an' change so we can ge' the rings."

"Course." He muttered taking Billy to the back room so they could get changed. A few minutes later they came back, both of the changed. "Let's go then." He said and led them to the door and down the road to the ring shop.

Nellie nodded scooping up Billy and letting Violet run off. "Jus' be careful love. Ya never know who is ou' there."

Sweeney kept close to Nellie as they walked, his hand gently resting on her back before they stopped outside the ring shop "Go on in then," he smirked "pick what one you want."

Nellie stiffened some frowning. "Aren' ya gonna come in?"

"Sure." He grunted and followed her in, his eyes flicking over the displays of rings "Why is there so bloody many." He muttered as him and Nellie looked at the female rings.

"Ya need a ring too ya know."

"I know," he muttered "but I cannot chose." He looked to her "You chose it, I'll end up picking the wrong one and you'll hate it."

Nellie nodded biting her lip and picked out simple gold bands. "Should ge' home then."

Nodding he followed her out of the shop before wrapped his arm around her waist "We cannot keep in silence like this Nellie, we're getting married soon you know."

Nellie sighed and set Billy down. "Run along an' play aroun' the house love." She told him watching him run off excitedly before glancing at him. "Wha' do ya wan' me t'say?"

"I don't want you to say anything." He said before he pulled her to him and kissed her "If anything I'm the one who should be talking. Saying sorry."

"Sorry? Ya think sorry is enough?" She asked frowning pulling away.

"Well what the hell else do you want me to say?" he hissed looking at her a trying sort of way "I've said sorry, and I mean it. Cannot turn back time now, can I?"

"How m'I supposed t'believe ya? Ya hur' me after sayin' ya wouldn' ever be like him! Ya threa'ened Coral!"

"I don't know what came over me." He muttered looking around them "I just.. I don't know.. get possessed. I keep thinking you like Sweeney better then Ben, you worked harder for Sweeney." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yer the same bloody person! Ya aren' two differen' people! Yer one!"

"Of course I'm not the same bloody person!" he hissed "Look at me, do I look like Ben, do I talk like Ben, do I treat you like Ben did?" he said stepping closer to her "You love Ben. Not Sweeney."

"Don' ya dare tell me who I love! I don' love ya! I don' love Ben! Yer too much of a bloody idio' t'know who I love!" Nellie yelled before she could stop herself instantly regretting it.

"What." Sweeney muttered before he grabbed her wrist "What?" pulling the rings from his pocket he threw them onto the floor "You whore Nellie Lovett, you whore." He pushed her to one side "And you can forget if you think I'm going to marry a whore." He turned.

"How does tha' make me any differen' from you? Wha' abou' Lucy huh? Ya didn' seem t'think too low on yerself when ya chea'ed on yer wife an' came crawlin' t'me!"

Looking over his shoulder he snarled at her "Least Lucy knew how to be a wife. A proper wife." He snarled "Least she didn't throw herself on other men. Least she knew how to move on." He raised his eyebrows for a few moments before he shook his head at her in disgust.

"I don' throw myself a' other men. I don' throw myself a' anyone. An' I have moved on! Bu' once again i' doesn' ma'er. Once again they are happier withou' me! So ya can jus' keep yer bloody insul's t'yerself!"

He laughed wildly at her "Do you really think they love you Nellie? I'm surprised they put up with your bloody mood swings. One minute you hate them the next you love them." He smirked at her "Their better off without you as it is, you could never love anyone as much as you love yourself."

She shook her head tearing up and stormed past him shoving him away. "Ya don' know anythin'. Ya migh' be righ'. They probably don' love me, bu' neither d'you. Call me selfish all ya wan' bu' I love my children. Tha's anythin' bu' selfish."

"If they love you Nellie," he called after her as she walked off "where the hell are they now? Why aren't they here to wipe away your sick little tears?" he smirked at her, watching her turn the corner before he turned around. He needed a drink and the rings on the floor were just begging to be sold.

She turned the corner and walked into an alley slumping against the wall covering her face crying.

Coral finally got home before she smiled and had an idea "Fancy a swim little one?" she smiled to her daughter before she got them both changed and headed down to the beach. She grinned at Bella, who was in her arms before she went knee deep in the water "Oh, does that feel funny?" giggled Coral seeing Bella's shocked face as she dangling her little feet in the water.

Billy ran down seeing Coral and smiled tugging on her dress. "Can she swim yet?"

Laughing Coral shook her head "No love, she can't even hold herself up yet let alone swim." She looked at Billy "Why, can you? I bet a big boy like you can." She frowned and looked around "Billy, why are you here on your own?"

"No I can't. Nobody taught me yet. Oh cause mum told me to go play. They were fighting."

"They?" Muttered Coral before she sighed, Nellie and Sweeney, had to be. Gripping Billy's hand in hers he walked with him "Let's get you to your mummy. Where was she last?"

"We came outta the ring place. Mr. Sweeney got mad again. I hear him yelling alot. Him and mummy. Do all big people yell?"

Coral sighed as he lead her to where Nellie last was "I'm afraid so love, just one of them things." She whispered to him.

Nellie sniffled wiping her eyes and heading out of the alley bumping into her sighing and looking at Billy. "Ya didn' go ge'in' in trouble did ya?"

"No mum. I was just talking. They were playing in the water."

Coral looked to Nellie, sadness sinking into her heart as she saw the tear stained face in front of her "He was an angel." She smiled weakly before she knelt next to him "Tell you what, see that park over there?" she pointed "Go play in there while me and mummy chat and then afterwards I'll get you some toffees, I know you like them." She watched him go off with a grin on his face before she stood back up and gripped Nellie's hand "What the hell happened, Billy said you were fighting. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I' doesn' ma'er. We don' have anythin' t'talk abou'. Now if ya don' min' I have t'go an' cancel the dress alterations." she murmured trying to move around her.

Shaking her head Coral grabbed Nellie back and looked at her, Bella cooing in her arms "He didn't." She muttered, anger pouring into his face. She sighed as Nellie nodded "Oh Nellie," she whispered her fingers brushing over her neighbour's cheek "I'm so sorry."

She scoffed shaking her head pulling away. "Ya really don' ge' i' though do ya? I don' care abou' him. Why do ya think m'doin' all this? Yer happier with James. I don' love /him/. I' doesn' ma'er who I love. They are ge'in' married. An' will have a beau'iful weddin' an' will look gorgeous..." She shook her head fighting back tears. "I have t'go." she whispered turning to leave.

Coral bit on her lip, tears streaming down her cheek as she watched Nellie go. She wanted to call her back, kiss her and never let her go, but who was she to mess up things even more. "Nellie.." she croaked lightly, her hands gripping onto Bella before she walked after her neighbour "Nellie," she called "wait. Please!"

"No. I can'. Yer happy. M'no' gonna go an' ruin tha' jus' cause I love ya. I's stupid. Ya said so yerself. An' ya were righ'. So jus' stop. I can'. He loves ya so much."

Shaking her head she grabbed Nellie and spun her to meet her face "Now you listen to me," she whispered her fingers going onto Nellie's lips as she tried to talk "I love James, yes, but I could never, ever love someone in the same way I love you." She placed her face against Nellie's, her hand cupping her cheek "My heart," she muttered and she gripped Bella in her free arm "that will always be yours. You caught it first and you're keeping it. I love you more then you know, Nellie Lovett."

She whimpered softly shaking her head as tears flowed silently down her cheeks. "Ya have t'ge' married. Ya have t'be happy."

"But I am happy." Whispered Coral, her finger's rubbing against Nellie's cheek as she brushed away the tears "I'm so happy, being here, with you.." she leant in and brushed her lips against Nellie's, her hand moving down to hold her hip whilst the other held Bella.

Nellie let out a soft sob leaning in laying her head on Coral's shoulder. "I love ya. I hones'ly do Coral." she whispered holding her tight.

"I know," croaked Coral as she held Nellie close to her "I love you too. So, so much." She let tears fall from her black lashes and roll down her face as both women held onto each other as if their lives depended on it. Why couldn't it just stay like this forever?

"Ya do? Really?" she whispered knowing it was true pulling back wiping Coral's tears away her hand lingering longingly on her cheek.

Coral held her hand over Nellie's and nodded, tears streaming down her face "Course I do. You know I do, with all my heart. So much that it hurts."

Nellie smiled laughing softly leaning in and kissing her gently. "I jus' wan' ya t'be happy. He makes ya happy."

Sobbing lightly Coral kissed her back "You make me happy too, Nellie. You make my heart race every time I look at you. I want you so much that it rips me apart." She cried harder, her hair clinging to her soaked cheeks.

Nellie held her closer sniffling. "I don' know wha' t'do... ya can' leave James. He's go' the money t'suppor' ya an' loves ya both so much."

Coral buried her head into Nellie's shoulder, her hair falling over Nellie's pale skin "I-I don't know what to do either. What I want.." she bit her lip and pulled back "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of started all this to being with."

"Don'. Don' say tha'. Please don'. Ya make me happier than I ever have been. Please don' regre' i'."

"I'd never regret it." Coral croaked, her hand gripping Nellie's "I'd go back and do it all again if I could," she sighed and looked down to Bella "but this time I'd do it all right. Just you and me, forever." She let tears roll down her cheek at her own, heart sunken words.

Nellie smiled kissing her hand. "Maybe James would understan'... or somethin'. We have t'do somethin'. I can' jus' ferge' ya."

"W-what would I say to him Nellie," she bit her shaking lip gripping her hand tighter "how could I tell him? He'd leave me, and Bella." She started to cry again "How can I tell him that I love you?"

"He migh' no'... he seems understandin' an' all. An' ya know some blokes like tha' kinda thin'. Like t'watch." she said shrugging.

"W-watch?" stammered Coral as she looked up to Nellie "Watch? You want me to do that in front of him?"

"No' necessarily! I mean i's no' like I wan' to either. Bu' if tha's wha' i' takes t'be with ya then fine. M'jus' sayin' he migh' no' be opposed if he's involved in some way."

"I don't know Nellie," Coral whispered backing away slightly "I just don't know." She whipped her cheeks and looked down to Bella "I-I need to get her home, needs feeding and putting to sleep."

Nellie sighed biting her lip looking down. "I's probably fer the bes' anyways. I hope ya like London." She murmured turning and heading for the park.

"I.." Coral cut herself off and shook her head. She'd never win, ever. Turning she rocked Bella in her arms before they both got home. Making sure Bella was sorted and tucked in bed Coral grabbed a bottle of gin from the side and sipped on a small cup by the fire; she needed to think, radically.

Nellie gathered Billy from the park, briefly wondering where Violet had gotten to and reluctantly headed hime unsure of what she'd find there.

One glass lead to another, she looked up at the clock and groaned.. James would be here soon. Standing up she wobbled a little before she slumped back down "Stupid blood life." She mumbled to herself.

James smiled walking through with a bouquet of red roses. "Coral? Where are you my dearest?"

"Coral is here." Giggled Coral waving her hands in the air as she slumped back onto the sofa "Can you see me? I'm hiding."

He frowned hearing her and went in sighing. "Coral? Have you been drinking?" He asked setting the flowers on the table.

"Oh," gasped Coral as she stood herself up "I don't drink." She looked at him before she burst out laughing "You know what," she said as she started to spin on the spot "I forgot.." she sniggered, cupping her hands over her mouth.

He rolled his eyes smiling some and scooped her up. "Shall I get you to bed and start you a bath?"

"Oh course James, I love baths. They're so.." she bit her lip and giggled "watery." Her head lulled back and forth in her slightly drunken state "You're so handsome, James. So handsome.. my handsome, handsome man."

He chuckled shaking his head and laid her down. "Stay put. I'll change Bella first."

Nellie had slipped in biting her lip holding the old ruby necklace and went up knocking softly. "Coral?"

Giggling Coral rolled off the bed before she landed on her arse. "Oh, silly me, look what I done." Looking up she heard to door open and Nellie walk in "I fell over." She sniggered putting her hands on her head.

She smiled shaking her head going ove and helping her up. "Gotta be more careful darlin'. There's somethin' I wan' ya t'have."

"Oh, is it a pony?" she giggled before she shook her head "No, I don't like ponies. I remember when I fell off one, I landed on my head." She patted her head before looking to Nellie "What do you want to give me Nells?" she smiled.

Nellie laughed giving her a real smile that had been missing for some time. She leaned in kissing her, slipping the necklace on while doing so. "Tha'." she whispered pulling away.

Coral sighed and closed her eyes at Nellie's touch before she looked down, her fingers running over the necklace "B-but," she mumbled "it's yours. Can't take it from you." She wrapped her arms around Nellie's waist and pulled her close in an attempt to be nearer and to hold herself up.

Nellie shook her head smiling leaning in kissing her again. "I wan' ya t'have i'. Jus' so ya don' ferge' me ya know? I-I'll really miss ya love."

"I-I'll..miss.." she sighed and shook her head before she cupped Nellie's cheeks and kissed her back, their lips crushing together. Her hand run down Nellie's stomach to between her legs where she gently rubbed at the cloth and hidden flesh.

She moaned softly wrapping her arms around her waist unlcing her dress kising down along her neck.

"Nellie.." whispered Coral, leaning on her slightly as she titled her head to one side, and walked backwards to the bed. Her hands snaked up to Nellie's laces that she began to pull them apart, her lips brushing the uppers of her breasts, causing her to moan lightly.

Nellie shuddered moaning softly pressing closer to Coral leaning down over her slipping off Coral's dress and tossing it.

James came back pausing hearing noises and looked through the crack in the doorway in shock. He had to be seeing things.

Setting her back into the bed Coral freed Nellie's chest of the corset and her heavy skirts were soon pushed to one side. Grabbing Nellie she pulled her over the top of her heating body before she took her chance to lick and nibble at her nipples.

Nellie bit her lip groaning quickly removing the rest of both of their clothes groaning leaning down to Coral more rubbing her waist.

James' eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he watched the scene unfold unsure of what to do.

Coral let her hands run down over Nellie's breasts to her thighs, her nails lightly trailing over her skin as she went so "God," she groaned as she kissed Nellie and nibbled at her bottom lip "Nellie. God." She arched up at Nellie's touch, her body shuddering as she ran down leg down her neighbours thigh.

"Coral..." she moaned softly kissing her again lovingly slowly sliding her hand up her leg pushing two fingers into her.

Gasping Coral felt her head roll back and her eyes shut tight. No man could ever make her feel the way that Nellie did as her fingers moved inside of her. Panting she moved her hips with Nellie's fingers as she gripped tightly to the bed sheet, mews and groans of pleasure escaping her lips. She didn't care for anyone else; it was just her and Nellie. The both of them, against the whole world.

Nellie moaned her name softly kissing down along her neck caressing her body with her free hand adding a third finger rubbing her clit with her thumb. "Oh god Coral..."

Corals mews and pants of pleasure increased as her body slid around the bed, her inners pulling in Nellie's fingers, deepening into her flesh. "Fuck.." she whimpered, her hands gripping tightly onto Nellie's shoulders as she drived her hips harder against the fingers inside of her.

Nellie moaned pressing again her feeling her beneath her and kissing her hard. "C'mon Coral... I know yer, bloody hell yer so close I can feel i' love." she whispered kissing her neck panting softly curling her fingers pushing them deeper.

Nellie's little talk had done the trick. It pushed her, over the edge. Suddenly her hips began to buck, drawing out a low scream from Coral's mouth. One orgasm seemed to mix into another, her hips bucking frantically as she shut her eyes and collapsed back.

She smiled kissing her gently. "Good girl." she teased softly rubbing her leg gently and kissing ehr again before kissing down her body slowly, taking her time before settling between her legs slowly sliding her tongue inside of her moaning softly into her.

Coral's eyes rolled back and her hips raised a little. God, that tongue owned her to the full, the way it flicked over her body, her breasts, her soaked thighs, the way it made her groan. Her hands came down and wound themselves into Nellie's hair before she let out a few, sharp pants "God, get ready for another." She muttered to Nellie as she felt the heat building up in between her legs once more.

Nellie held her thighs tighter pushing her tongue deeper swirling it and moaning into her squeezing her thighs.

"Nellie!" screamed Coral, a little louder then she first intended to as she released once more. Her eyes fell shut, and her body shock, god she loved that woman. She loved that woman's fingers too. Groaning she gripped onto the bed sheets before she looked up and smirked to Nellie "I guess should return the favour." She giggled as she grabbed Nellie and pushed her down onto the bed, her lips attacking passionately at her neck.

Nellie moaned softly greedily licking her clean while she caught her breath and squirmed beneath her anxiously as Coral rolled them over pulling her closer wrapping a leg around her waist nodding. "Mmmm please."

"Please what?" smirked Coral as she trailed a finger from Nellie's neck, over her breasts and rested it on her womb "If you want me to do something then your little dirty mind needs to come into play." God she loved talking dirty to that woman, it made her fell so alive "How do you want it, Nellie?"

Nellie whined softly squirming beneath her tugging her closer. "Ya know wha'.. I need. Bloody hell do i'. I need ya Coral. So bad."

"Tell me Nellie." Muttered Coral close to Nellie's ear "Tell me what you want, how you want it, or I'll have to say no. I need a little more..." she paused and tapped her lips "..guidance."

Nellie whimpered biting her lip pushing up to her groaning. "Fuck me... I need t'feel ya. Please, please Coral."

James stared in shock unable to take his eyes off since Coral's little performance but apparently her show wasn't over.

"You want me to fuck you?" Coral breathed in, pretending to be in thought, god she loved to tease. "How do you want me to fuck you, Nellie?" her finger ran down and slide along Nellie's wet clit "Hard? Soft? How Nellie...how?"

Nellie moaned her name louder arching up to her shuddering groaning. "Coral... bloody hell Coral please. Please..."

"Need more detail." Stated Coral as she pulled back a little "Tell me Nellie, now, how you want to be fucked."

"By you!"

"How, by me, Nellie? How?" Coral smirked and held her fingers up "One finger? Two? You see I need to be told these things. How hard do you want me to fuck you?"

"Oh yer so gonna bloody pay fer this." She whined squirming beneath her desperate and soaking for her touch. "Please love..."

"Hmm, look forward to it." Smirked Coral as she ran her finger down Nellie's thigh lifted it to her mouth her tongue licking the warm fluids off it. Leaning down she kissed Nellie, her finger creeping between her legs before she slowly, and teasingly push two fingers into her.

Nellie groaned arching up to her watching her and kissed her back eagerly moaning into her mouth as she finally got what she needed. Her Coral.

Moving gently in and out of Nellie Coral leant down and kissed her neck, her lips brushing against the soft skin. Oddly she found herself fighting back tears in her eyes. This was how it should be, just her and Nellie. Both of them, drowning in so much love for each other that could never really be expressed and slowly, it was crushing them "I love you." She whispered against Nellie's beautiful, pale skin.

"I-I love ya too Coral..." She said panting softly moving with her pushing her hips up and wrapping her leg tighter around her arching up more crying Coral's name as she released shuddering.

Breathing lightly Coral leant over Nellie for a few moments, watching her shaking body before she moved between her legs, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks "Impossible." She muttered as she nibbled at Nellie's soaked flesh "You could never, ever love me in the way I love you." Slowly and gently she began to suck at Nellie's clit, her eyes stinging with tears.

Nellie shook her head moaning and biting her lip before pushing aside the pleasure quickly rising up inside of her again and pulled Coral close kissing her. "I do. I love ya so bloody much i's killin' me, Coral."

Gripping her back Coral broke down, her lips pushed against Nellie's before she collapsed onto of her. Her body shook as she buried her head into Nellie's shoulder "My Nellie.." she sobbed "My Nellie. I love you, Nellie. My Nellie.."

"Always love." she whispered holding her gently rubbing her back kissing her repeatedly.

James had finally heard enough he pushed the door the rest of the way open clearing his throat. "Coral."

Gasping Coral sat up, her tear filled eyes looking to James. Oh god, busted. She'd lost everything now, it was all gone. Goodbye James. Why would he want her anymore? "James," she croaked standing up off the bed and pulling her robe on "I-I can explain."

Nellie bit her lip pulling the sheet over herself getting up and shaking her head. "No. Don' blame her. She did nuthin'. I' was all me."

"I saw everything. I know what's happened. How long Coral?" James asked not even looking over at Nellie.

Shaking her head more tears rolled down her cheeks "James, please." She begged to him "I'm so sorry, just please." She stepped closer to him "Please.."

"I didn't ask if you were sorry Coral. To be honest I'm still in shock right now. I asked how long."

Biting her lip Coral looked down "I-I don't know. A long time." She coughed on a sob before she looked to him pleadingly "I'm so, so sorry."

"Before us?" He asked looking away thinking still trying to wrap his head around what he'd seen.

"Yes." She whispered. She looked behind her to Nellie, her cheeks streamed with tears before she looked back to James. She moved closer to him, whimpering a little as she gripped his wrist "James, please. I didn't mean for it to happen. It...just did."

He held up his hand backing away. "No. Just you have to just stay there." He said backing up running a hand through his hair. "I need to think. You lied. Who do you love Coral?"

"James," cried Coral "please don't do this. Dont make me choose, I love you both, so much." Her breathing began ragged and her head spun. "Please."

"How? How can that be? I just I don't get it." He said shaking his head sitting down.

Biting her lip she knelt down next to him, gripping his knee "You're one of the best things that's happened to me in the long time." She turned quickly and gave Nellie a reassuring nod to tell her that she was other wonder in her life. Turning back she breathed in "I love you James. You've no idea how much I want to marry you and for you to be Bella's dad." She bit her lip once more "But I love Nellie too, in a different way, but I love her all the same."

"How? How do you love her then? Clearly not in a sisterly way considering what you did."

"I love her because she's mine. My Nellie. You've no idea what I've been through James, and Nellie has been there for it all, to help me. Protect me." She sighed "But that doesn't mean I love you less. I still want you. My James. But I want Nellie too."

"Does that Mr. Todd fellow know? Am I the last to know about you two?" He asked sighing rubbing his temples.

"Course he don't know. Me and Nellie would be dead by now if he did fine out." She leant closer to him "And you're the third. Violet saw us and mother worked it out."

He nodded looking between the two. "I still love you, but what are we supposed to do here?"

Coral sighed in relief and moved nearer to James, her head low "I-I don't know," she looked to Nellie "I don't know what to do anymore."

"I can't just stop loving you Coral." he said smiling kissing her cheek. "Now I believe there was something about a bath?"

Smiling Coral stroked his cheek before she got up. She looked to Nellie, kissed her cheek lightly before she pulled back "I'll be back in a tick love." She smiled to the both of them before she went down to the bathroom, her legs a little shaky.

He sighed getting up. "You're uh welcome to join us I suppose." He said to Nellie unbuttoning his shirt trying not to look at her too much.

Sighing Coral sunk into her bath, her head resting against the side before she gaze was caught by James' body. She smirked and rolled her tongue around her mouth "I'm getting bored watching." She smirked to him.

He smiled some about to shut the door but left it open in case and blushed a bit undressing before climbing in and pulling Coral over him so he was covered.

Nellie bit her lip shaking her head. "I'll jus' ge' on my way. I'll see ya la'er Coral." she murmured getting up and untangling herself from the sheet to find her clothes.

Giggling Coral straddled James' lap before she turned her head and rolled her eyes "Oh come on Nellie." She called, a little innocent pout on her face "Won't be the same without you. Please.."

James shifted some pushing her down. "Not like that." He grumbled still determined on waiting.

"Ya two need some time alone." She said shaking her head lacing her corset.

Rolling her eyes once more Coral looked quickly to James and kissed his lips "One second." She muttered to him before she pulled her wet body from the water and ran out the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She looked to Nellie, a smile on her face before she leant in and kissed her "Thank you." She whispered.

"Fer wha'?" she said frowning kissing her back holding her dripping waist.

"For everything." Coral smiled pushing her wet body against Nellie's "For understanding. For making me love you, so much. For loving me back." She whispered and kissed her again.

Nellie shivered wrappng her other arm around her kissing her back moaning softly.

Smiling Coral pulled away after a while "You know," she looked to the bathroom "there's still room for one more." She smiled hopefully.

"He doesn' really wan' me in there love." She said softly shaking her head. "I'll see ya la'er though alrigh' darlin'?"

"You won't be able to keep me away." Coral giggled with a little wink before she kissed Nellie again "Just, don't forget how much I love you." She whispered.

"I'll try no' to." Nellie muttered sighing and burying her face in Coral's neck holding her tight. "I love ya too."

Giving a weak smile Coral stroked Nellie's head before she started to shiver, her body becoming stiff "Better get myself back into the bath, I'm freezing." She smiled and kissed Nellie once more. "Take care of yourself. And if he touches you, in any way, you know where to come."

"M'sorry. I really am. Abou' all this." She murmured feeling her stiffen and pulled away quickly begining to look for her clothes again not looking over just nodding her head.

"Why are you being sorry, you've nothing to be sorry for." She walked over and cupped Nellie's cheeks "I have you, I'm so happy Nellie. I've got," she breathed in lightly "I've got my Nellie."

"I've caused nuthin' bu' trouble fer ya though." Nellie said softly unable to keep from leaning into her touch.

Coral smiled at Nellie "Oh Nellie, I'd do it all again you know, just to know that you loved me." She kissed Nellie's lips lightly "I'd do it a hundred times over."

She smiled feeling relieved and wrapped her arms around her holding her tight again. "Wha' m'I gonna do?"

"Stay with myself, and James." She whispered, her body shaking lightly from the cold against Nellie's "I hate seeing you with Sweeney, he's obsessive over you, your just his pet." She kissed Nellie's neck "I hate seeing him cutting you up like he does."

Nellie winced looking down biting her lip. "He doesn' wan' me anymore anyways. He lef' me."

"All the better reason Nellie." Whispered Coral as she stroked Nellie's cheek "I'm not letting him hurt you anymore," she paused, her face screwing lightly "and if he does," she looked to Nellie "then this time, I will kill him."

"No. Tha' didn' exac'ly work ou' well las' time dear." she said laughing some pointing to the bandages.

Giggling Coral gently pushed Nellie "Hey I wasn't the one who moved in front of the knife now was I!" she smiled happily. Her heart was finally set in place, filled with love.

"I can' jus' move in here Coral. I' won' work. I have billy, an' Vi-shi'. I have t'go fin' her." she cursed quickly getting dressed.

"Well, looks like we'll just have to stay neighbours," she giggled lightly "naughty neighbours." She watched Nellie dress herself before she said "I saw Violet down by the little huts along the sea front, if that helps."

"Why would she be there? Tha's no' safe." she said frowning lacing her dress up tight wincing some.

"Careful on the cut Nellie." Said Coral as she moved around and loosened the laces a little "There, better. I need you alive." She smiled and bit her lip "Just make sure you find her, and keep yourself safe. If anything happened to you.."

"M'jus' more worried bou' them taken advan'age o'her." she muttered kissing her gently and quickly heading down.

Coral kissed her back quickly "Just be careful!" she yelled after her before she sighed and turned back to James "Teasing me," she smirked as she slipped back into the bath "got you naked and I cannot even touch you."

Nellie sighed seeing Violet walking up and pulled her into a hug. "Was worried sick love. I's no' safe down tha' way. Now le's jus' ge' ya inside hmm?" She said smiling heading for home. "Hopefully he isn' there." she muttered.

Giggling Coral leant next to James "You know, I thought you was gunna leave me for sure." She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist "Thank you love."

Sweeney was now at home, sitting on the sofa. His eyes glared at the crackling in front of him, the red ambers warming his waxy face. He needed to think, radically.

James smiled shaking his head slipping his arms around her holding her close. "I told you I wasn't going to leave you. I meant it."

Nellie sighed as they walked in and sent Violet up to wash the sand off herself and checked on Billy who had fallen asleep and carried him to bed kissing his head.

Grinning Coral kissed him chest "Well," she smirked and looked up to him "maybe I can repay you after the wedding. Me and Nellie can repay you." She sighed gently.

Sweeney didn't look at he came in, his eyes darted around the orange flames before she slumped back into the sofa.

"Getting a bit ahead of yourself aren't you there dear? Haven't even asked the woman to help in whatever devious plans are running through that lovely little head of yours."

"Did ya wan' me t'help ya pack up yer thin's or did ya wanna do tha' yerself? Cause... I wan' ya ou'. T'nigh'." She said glancing over at him.

Coral leant in an kissed him lightly "It was her idea." She giggled and placed her head onto his chest, nuzzling at his warm, wet flesh.

"I'm not going anywhere." Muttered Sweeney, his eyes looking to her quickly before he stood up and got himself a drink "Get that into your head."

He smiled relaxing back sighing. "You two really care about each other." He murmured stroking her back. "I can see that."

"Wha' do ya mean ya aren' goin' anywhere? We aren' ge'in' married. Ya have t'go."

Smiling back Coral let her nails trail over his chest "Course I do. I care about you too, just remember that."

"You cannot force me out, woman don't have any power over men." He sneered at her, sipping at his drink before he leant near the fire, throwing the odd log into the flames, watching it turn into dull ash.

He grinned kissing her head. "I know dearest."

"I can if I need to! If ya won' pack yer thin's I'll bloody well do i'fer ya." Nellie said getting up heading for the stairs.

"I love you too. So much," she sighed and kissed his jaw line "so, so much. I cannot wait to marry you."

"Touch my stuff," hissed Sweeney throwing his glass to one side of the room "and I'll rip your throat open." He ran up after her, his hands trying to grab her skirts as she ran up the stairs.

He grinned leaning in kissing her back hlding her close. "Me either."

"Ya can' stay here! Ya aren' welcome anymore!" She yelled hurrying up faster not wanting to even think of what he'd do if he caught her.

Grinning Coral slumped her head against James' chest and let her eyes fall shut.

"Like I said," he snarled as he finally grabbed her and spun her to him "touch my stuff and I'll rip you up." He pushed her into a wall "Who the hell do you think you are, pie maker, telling me what to do. Keep this up and I'll find you're little lover and kill them, slowly and painfully."

He stroked her back gently as she fell to sleep.

"Ge' off me! I shouldn' have ever kep' the damn thin's! An' don' ya dare touch he-them. I swear you'll pay if ya do."

Smirking Sweeney leant close to her face "Them? Got a few have you Nellie? Whore. Little whore." He pushed her into the wall once more before he shoved her away "Grow up Nellie, you'll never win against me. Ever."

She winced holding her side hissing. "There's only one. I love 'em too. An' I swear I'll bake ya into a damn pie myself an' feed ya t'the fishes if ya hur' her." She froze realizing she'd slipped up.

"Her?" Sweeney's mouth fell open, his hand coming up to grip Nellie's neck "Her!" he roared before a wicked sly crept across his face "Coral." He nodded "I see. Well, in that case," his hands ran over the razor in his belt "she will need a good night's sleep before all the fun beings."

"No! No i-i' isn' Coral. Why would i' be? Jus' leave her outta this. I's between you an' me. Leave her the hell alone!"

"Because Nellie," smirked Sweeney "you've no other friends then her. I've found you in her bed before, looking quite comfortable. So, don't lie to me. I read you like a book." He pushed his thumb against her windpipe "Poor little Coral, ending up with something like you."

Nellie winced gasping for breath shaking her head. "Please... please jus' leave her alone."

"I don't think I want too." Hissed Sweeney before he pushed her aside and walked to his room "No one touches my Nellie Lovett, no one." He looked to her quickly "Looks like I'll just have to plan something special for dear Coral."

"No! She hasn't done a damn thing to ya! I swear, ya touch her and i'll kill ya!"

"Not before I kill your first, Nellie." Sweeney whispered, a smirk on his face before he pushed open his bedroom door and went into his room, the door slamming behind him.

She stiffened and hurried to Billy's room and started packing his things up. "Wake up Billy."

Moaning lightly Coral stirred against James before her eyes opened slowly, she looked up to him and smiled before she kissed his lips "You know," she smiled to him "I'd of never thought I'd love a man again, not like I love you."

Nellie finished packing his bag and sighed shaking him gently. "C'mon love. Wake up."

"Well I am more than glad to have the honor of your loving me Coral." James said kissing her gently.

Shaking his head Billy put his head under his pillow "Don't want to. Sleepy." He muttered.

Grinning Coral kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close "Got the prettiest dress, James. I felt like a princess in it."

She sighed and scooped him up and went to Violet's room waking her and telling her to pack before locking her door and going over to Coral's. "Coral!"

Coral frowned looking over her shoulder before she pulled away, wrapping a towel around her before she walked quickly downstairs and opened the door "Nellie." She smiled before seeing the frightened expression on her darlings face "What's the matter," she asked quickly "come in. Don't just stand out in the cold."

"Want to go back to bed mummy." Groaned Billy, slumping his head onto his mothers shoulder "It's cold without my blanket."

"There isn' time look jus' ge' ou'. Pack some thin's an' leave." She told her sighing rubbing Billy's back. "I know love." "Can he stay on yer couch while I go an' ge' some o' my thin's if I can?"

"Sure." Coral said taking Billy from Nellie's arms "What's happening, why do I have to pack? Nellie," she whimpered "what's going on. You're scaring me."

"Jus' do i' alrigh'? I can' explain with him here. No need t'worry him. Jus' ya aren' safe. He knows." She said biting her lip before hurrying back to her house.

Gasping Coral ran quickly upstairs with Billy putting him onto her bed "James!" she screamed throwing a cover over Billy and grabbing a suitcase from under the bed "James, get here quickly." She threw open her draws, grabbing all she could before stuffing it into her case. Her heart smashed against her ribs as she threw open more a cupboard. He knew, he knew and she.. was dead.

James jumped barely pulling a towel around himself getting out. "What is it? What's the matter?"

Nellie sighed letting Violet out and telling her to wait at Coral's before taking a breath and going into the room she shared with Sweeney.

"We've got to go, now." She said quickly "He knows James." She looked to him tears in her eyes "And both me and Nellie, we're dead." She held her throat for a few moments before she opened his draws and started to pull out his clothing.

Sitting in a chair in the corner Sweeney raised his eyebrows at Nellie, a razor blade twinkling in his hands "Running away are we Nellie?" he smirked as he watched her hurry to the draws.

"Calm down. I'm not going to let him touch you. We can go to my place. We'll be safe there. I can close the gate even. It's the only way in. Don't worry. Go get Bella packed." He said taking her bags and bringing them downstairrs letting Violet in before going up to get dressed.

"I's none o'yer business. M'no' le'in' ya hur' her. Or the kids. Never."

"He's gunna kill me James," she cried gripping the suitcase her head hanging low "he's gunna kill me and Nellie." She breathed in before she shook her head and pulled his clothes into her suitcase.

"Oh but it is Nellie, you see, if you're taking Coral with you then I'll hunt her down," he hissed moving closer to her "and I'll rip her up, like an animal."

"No he isn't. Don't worry about it." He said going over kissing Coral. "I promise."

"Who said I was goin' with her? I didn'. M'no'. No' tha' i's any o'yer business." She muttered packing her bags up.

Coral gripped onto him tightly "I'm so scared James," she croaked before she pulled away "Nellie, she's still over there." Turning she ran quickly from his grip and over to Nellie's house, pushing her way through the front door "Nellie." She whimpered "Nellie.."

"Well then," muttered Sweeney as he walked to the door "don't mind me." Walking from the room he paused on the staircase before pausing, a sly smile on his face. Quickly running down the stairs he grabbed Coral from behind, his hand covering her mouth before he pulled her out the door "I've got something for you." He whispered as she shook and tried to pull away. Dragging her down the beach he smirked before he started to drag Coral to his cave.

She quickly looked out the window hearing him leave and the door and gasped seeing Coral with him shking her head. "No.." She ran downstairs and grabbed her rolling pin before running out after them. "Le' her go!"

Turning Sweeney sneered before he placed his razor to Coral's neck "Come another step and her blood falls into the sand." He started to back up with her, his arm wrapped around her neck till he felt the waves lap at his ankles "Not another step." He smirked and looked to Coral as she tried to cry out "Shh, or else I'll make it worse."

Whimpering Coral gripped his arm, trying to pull away from his grip "Please." She cried up at him, her legs sinking deeper into the water. Suddenly she yelped at his razor nicked at her skin, a snigger leaving his lips and entering his ear. She knew, as did Nellie, that if any of them got in the way that she'd soon be dead.

"Yeah an' wha' good will killin' her do? You'll jus' follow her. I don' bloody love you! Le' her go! She hasn' done anythin'! Take me instead!" Nellie yelled throwing her rolling pin to the side.

"No Nellie!" screamed Coral tears pouring down her face "Don't you dare Sweeney, don't you bloody dare! Leave her along." Suddenly his hand clamped back over her mouth, his hand pushing against her flesh with a snigger.

Sweeney smirked "Why would I want that pet? Why would I want to kill my own little Nellie Lovett." His razor pressed against Coral neck, the blade lightly cutting into the line of his neck, making her scream out and tiny blood droplets form on her skin "Why kill you when I've got Coral here."

"Because I'll kill myself if I ever had t'touch ya agian." She spat glaring at him.

"It's not you I want to touch." Smirked Sweeney as he pulled Coral deeper into the water that was now forming around their waists "Do you like hearing her scream, Nellie?" called Sweeney as he jabbed the end of the blade into Coral's skin, making her scream out "Does she make the same noise as when you were both together? Hmm?"

"Leave her the fuck alone!" She yelled trying not to cry. "I'll do wha'ever ya bloody wan' jus' le' her go!"

"No." He whispered, digging his blade into Coral's shoulder, making her scream louder than ever, before he dragged them both under the water, a light red ting seeping over it as blood poured from Coral's flesh wound.

"Fuck." she hissed following after him swimming under heading for the cave.

A few moments later Sweeney and Coral, who was almost close to passing out, popped up from the water and pulled themselves into the cave. Pushing Coral to the floor Sweeney sneered over her "See this cave," he shouted "this is where I spent time with my Nellie. My pet. The woman you stole from me." His hands weaved under the skirts tugging at her undergarments "And I'm going to show you what happens now... now that you've taken her away from me."

Whimpering and sobbing out Coral tried to ran but Sweeney kicked her deep into her chest, making her scream out as roll back, her eyes pouring with tears. Blood oozed from her cuts, seeping into the water material off her dress before she started to shake "Please. Sweeney, Mr. Todd, just please let me go." She looked to him "Let us both go. You may love her but she was never yours to begin with. Please.."

Nellie coughed coming up and whimpered at the sight. "Stop! I-I'm prgenan'." she said falling to her knees crying.

Snarling Sweeney looked to Nellie before he stood up, kicking Coral aside "Oh, you got another one to kill then." He smirked grabbing Coral by the hair "Well Nellie, it looks like I'll have to dig you another little grave to throw its body in."

Gasping Coral looked from Sweeney to Nellie. Pregnant? She whimpered her hand holding onto Sweeney's hair "Nellie, just go.."

She gasped softly shutting her eyes feeling as though he'd just stabbed her in the heart. "I's a li'le boy."

"Nellie, just go, don't hurt yourself." Coral felt Sweeney's hand shaking lightly in her hair. She looked up to his before he placed the razor back to her neck.

"What's the point Nellie." He muttered looking to her before he hissed and shook his head "No, you'll do the same you always do, push me away from it. Look at Violet, she don't say too words to me and that's cos you've messed about with her image of me." He hissed and gripped Coral's shoulder tightly.

"No I haven'. She's a grown girl. She smar'. She knows wha' ya been doin'. An' Billy likes ya. Ya know he does. Could have yer own li'le boy this time. Jus' like Billy only yers."

Coral whimpered at Nellie's words "You're saying that to him? After what he done?" screamed Coral before she felt a hand slap her across the face making her yelp out "James.." she whispered, closing her eyes tightly.

"No Nellie, you lie, a child wants Ben... not Sweeney." He set his face before he looked at her stomach "Now the hell do you know it's a boy? How do you even know it's mine?" he hissed looking at Coral her cheek becoming red "Could be James', for all I know."

"I haven' slep' with James. Only Coral. An' you. I's yers Sweeney. We could star' all over. Everythin' will be good."

"We can't you don't want me anymore. You've made that clear enough. It has to be this way," he grabbed Coral again, pushing the blade against her skin "I cannot live knowing that her filthy, skanky hands where all over you. She must bleed.."

"No! We can! I do! I do wan' ya! I do! We can move away. Where ever ya wan'! Star' over! FErge' abou' all o'this!"

"I hate you." Whispered Coral, looking to Nellie before she shut her eyes and pushed her neck against the razor "Just," she whimpered "do it already."

Smirking Sweeney looked to Coral then to Nellie "Well," he pushed the razor against her neck and got into position "you don't want her. Nor do I. No need for her."

She gasped softly and cried out holding her side pretending she was in more pain than she was. "Sweeney! The baby! Oh i' hur's..."

Frowning Sweeney looked at Nellie for a few moments before he pushed Coral away and went by Nellie holding her up "What have you bloody done to it now?" he grumbled looking at her stomach.

"I didn'... I swear. I' jus' hur's... go ge' help. Please Sweeney. I' hur's so bad." She said whimpering.

"For goodness sake." Hissed Sweeney before he looked at Coral "You better stay here, or I'll cut that little babies neck of yours." He sneered before letting Nellie drop to the floor and turned, heading out of the cave.

Panting heavily Coral pushed her hands onto her deepest cuts, trying to stop the bleeding. She watched Sweeney go before she looked to Nellie, her eyes gleaming with tears "You... you..." she shook her head, getting up before backing away.

Nellie sighed shaking her head ripping her dress and going over to wrap it around her cuts. "Hush would ya. I lied. I can' le' him kill ya. Now can ya walk?"

"Lied?" Croaked Coral before she wrapped her arms around Nellie's neck and hugged her tightly, tears pouring down her cheeks "I could've lost you Nellie, I wouldn't of been able to help you..."

"Look we have t'go. Please Coral. We can talk la'er. We jus' have t'go. We have to. C'mon love." She said helping her up.

Nodding Coral wrapped her arms around Nellie as she hobbled out of the cave and back up to Nellie's where James came rushing down to them, fear in his face and tears in his eyes.

"Coral! What happened? Nellie's kids and Bella are safe but what happened to you?" He exclaimed hurrying over and scooping her up turning to Nellie. "This is all your fault! Getting her involved with that maniac!"

Nellie looked away wiping more tears away. "I know tha'. Don' worry. I'll jus' le' ya two be happy."

Coral gripped onto James' chest, tears streaming down her face and blood trickling down her neck "Don't say that to each other, stop it! I cannot stand you both fighting. Just shut up," she cupped her hands over her ears "It's hurting me!"

"Look at what she's done to you! Your bleeding Coral!" He exclaimed heading for the hospital.

"She doesn' like doctors..."

"No!" screamed Coral kicking about in his arms "Put me down, don't you dare take me anywhere near that place. Put me down," she cried "Nellie. Please, tell him. I don't like doctor's.."

"Look at you though. Your a bleeding mess dear. Well atleast go to the police."

"No, no, no.." whimpered Coral trying to hide her cuts from him "I'm fine, please." She looked to him "Let's just get everyone and go. I want to leave.."

Nellie bit her lip seeing James struggling. "I'll mee' ya there. M'goin' t'the police. I can' le' him do this anymore."

"I'm not leaving you along anymore." Whimpered Coral gripping Nellie's hand "I refuse to. I'm not letting him do all this again..."

James sighed tugging Coral away. "This is ridiculous. You need to be seen to. At least let my nanny in the house fix you up now before you lose anymore blood."

Nellie smiled squeezing her hand before Coral was pulled away. "I'll be back."

Coral sighed as she watched Nellie go before she turned to James and leant against him, pushing the rag against her cuts "Let's get Bella and go to yours then." She muttered, tears in her eyes.

"She's already there remember? I told you that." He said scooping her up.

Nellie practically ran to the police station. "Please, I-I need somebody t'help me..."

"Oh, is she?" she muttered wiping her head and gripped onto James "I cannot remember."

Coming back into the cave Sweeney walked in with a doctor before he found the cave empty. Snarling he spun round, slashing the doctor's neck open before he kicked the lifeless body and headed up the beach. That bitch would pay.

"Somebody bloody help me damni'!" She yelled hitting the counter.

Some police man rolled their eyes at the crazed woman but after a few moments one of the stepped up to the counter, a little frown on his face "Madame, what seems to be the matter?" he asked, his eyes scanning over her frightened face.

She bit her lip glancing back. "My ex-fiance wan's t'kill me."

Some police officers looked up too her "W-wants to kill you ma'am?" gulped the police officer before he looked around "Have you any proof of this?"

"He did this." she said pointing to the cut on her neck. "An' tried t'kill my bes' frien' fer standin' up fer me."

Nodding the policeman got up, with a few others before they run quickly out of the building. He paused to look at her "Do you have any idea where he'll be ma'am?" he asked quickly.

"The beach maybe? He knows this cave ya have t'swim to. Be careful though. He's go' razors."

Nodding the man turned "Right lads, we need to cover the beach and town. Get moving!" he yelled as they ran off.

Gasping Sweeney flattered himself against a wall as a few police officers ran past him. Bloody woman. He lingered in the shadows till they left, he wasn't finish with Coral, or Nellie, for that fact.

She sighed and watched them go before heading out heading towards James' place.

"Where's Nellie?" Whimpered Coral, her forehead sweating lightly as James' nanny tended to her cuts. She looked up to James as she lay on his bed, her hand gripping his "She should be here by now." She hissed as the nanny's fingers poked at her skin "Wanna do that any harder?" she snapped at the woman.

"Oh, Nellie," sung Sweeney as he crept threw the streets "where are you? My friend here," his razor sung in front of him "wants a word with you."

"It's deep ma'am. I have to make sure to clean it out properly." The nanny said glancing up at her.

Nellie gasped ducking into an alley shutting her eyes shaking her head. He couldn't have found her already. He just couldn't.

Whimpering Coral shut her eyes tight "Just go easy." She muttered holding tighter to James' hand.

"Nellie, where are you hiding?" He sniggered twisting around as he walked "Are you not coming to get me? Are you not going to lie again to save that little brat you're shagging?" he kicked a bin drawing closer to her, his eyes flicking around in the dark.

She bit her lip to keep from snapping at him shaking her head whimpering softly.

"Oh stop playing games Nellie, they bore me." His razor spun around in his hands. Suddenly he looked behind him to see two officers looking straight at him, their eyes dropping to his razor before they yelled at him "Oh you bitch Nellie!" he screamed as they chased him down and pushed him to the floor "I'll kill you, I swear to it. Ben and Sweeney, they'll kill you!"

Nellie sighed coming out of the alley and running heading to James' crying more.

"Where's Nellie?" screamed Coral before the door slammed open from downstairs. Pushing the nanny away Coral leapt off the bed, ignoring James' calls before she stopped on the stair case and sighed. Her Nellie was looking at her, tears falling down her cheeks. Smiling in relief Coral walked over to her, wrapped her arms around her waist before she kissed her gently, caringly.

Nellie sighed collapsing against her crying burying her face in Coral's neck.

"Thank god," she whispered stroking Nellie's hair "I thought he was going to get you, I really thought he.." she trailed off, shaking her hair before she stroked Nellie's cheek.

Nellie nodded holding her tighter. "H-he tried... bu' the police came. He said he's gonna fin' me. An' kill me though..."

"Hush, don't say that." Whispered Coral as she pulled back and took Nellie's cheeks into her hands "He's gone," she breathed out thankfully "they have him. After him making a threat like that to you, in front of them, he'll be going down for a long time." She kissed Nellie's cheek "God, you've no idea how happy I am to see your beautiful face again."

She pulled her close kissing her gently. "I don' wan' ya t'ge' hur' Ever."

"I'd go through any pain," whispered Coral kissing Nellie back "just to have your lips on my and your hands on my waist."

She smiled kissing her more holding her close. "I love ya too."

"Hmm, and I love you more." Smiled Coral as she kissed her back "Now, how about we get you to bed, the children are asleep already." She gripped Nellie's hand "I'm sure James wouldn't mind if I spelt in with you tonight. He knows I need you at the moment, he's a good man."

"I love ya more." she argued holding her hand tighter letting her lead the way upstairs.

Smirking Coral shook her head "Impossible." She smiled as she led Nellie into one of them bedrooms. She pulled Nellie over to the bed and kissed her "You've no idea how much I want you at the moment." She sighed, her hands on Nellie's waist.

"Yer still hur' though." Nellie murmured looking at her worriedly stroking her side gently.

"I know," muttered Coral as she looked down "that's my problem." She raised her eyebrows "He knows how to use that razor well."

"I's my problem too. I le' him hur' ya." she whimpered kissing her.

"No," soothed Coral as she kissed Nellie, her hands running along her back "you saved me. Thank you Nellie," her kisses became a little more forceful "thank you, so much."

"He still hur' ya though." she murmured kissing her back and moaning softly wrapping her arms tighter around her pulling her closer.

"Yes he did." Whispered Coral, her hands snaking round Nellie's waist, her tongue trailing over her neighbours lower lip as she leant back onto the bed "But I'm the one who's here kissing you, touching you, telling you how much I love you. He's there, in a dark smelly cell with no one to hold, to kiss...to touch."

She smiled kissing her gently and nodding. "M'always gonna be here fer ya. I promise ya. Always an' ferever love."

"And me for you Nellie." She smiled up at her, her lips plucking at her dear Nellie's neck "You've got me and I've got you. I'm in no rush to let you go," she sighed happily "none at all."

"I have t'share though." She murmured tilting her head back. "I have t'share ya with James."

"Well from what I can see," whispered Coral her hands moving to Nellie's laces as she rolled her tongue over the warm, pale flesh "you're getting alot more attention than James."

"M'far from complainin' love." She moaned softly nuzzling into her neck. "Coral..."

Hissing and yelped a little Coral tilted her head back "Careful of the neck love, it kills." She muttered before her clever hands slowly started to pull apart the laces of Nellie's corset, the material becoming loose round her breasts. Moaning lightly she crawled under Nellie and brushed her lips over the top of her breasts before lacing their hands together in an attempt to slow down their time with each other.

Nellie moaned softly and held her hands tight kissing her lightly. "I love ya Coral. I do. M'so sorry bou' all o'this. I wish he'd never foun' ou'."

"Don't Nellie," whimpered Coral "just don't. I have you now, that's all I want. Just you me being here." She gripped onto Nellie's fingers tightly and kissed her back, her lips pecking over Nellie's "I have you here, holding me, that's all I need."

She grinned kissing her back again and kissing her cheek down to the side of her neck lightly. "M'no' goin' anywhere. Jus' wish ya hadn' go'en hur' my love. Ya don' deserve i'."

"Shh, don't talk," muttered Coral "not unless it's dirty." She grinned and bit her lip, her head rolling back as her fingers slipped from Nellie's and ran down to her best friends hips.

Nellie laughed softly kissing her cheek and slowly tugging up her night gown. "Why's tha'? Ya already soakin' through yer knickers or somethin'?"

Smirking Coral looked up at Nellie, her legs lightly falling apart so easily at her touch "As true as that may be," she raised her eyebrows "your gunna have to try better than that."

"Won' have t'try hard judgin' by these love." Nellie murmured slowly tugging down her knickers smirking. "Soaked through they are darlin'."

"Try harder." Breathed Coral, her back arching a little. God she loved that woman talking to her in such a way, Tom used to do it all the time and it made her lust for so much more. Biting her lip she slid her hips nearer to Nellie's touch "Much harder, Nellie."

"I don' think so love. Any we'er you'll drown us both fer sure." Nellie teased trailing her finger up and down along her thigh lightly.

Shutting her eyes Coral opened her legs ever more, her hands holding onto her bunched up night dress "Hmm," she sighed, her mouthing falling open again "but at least I know that you've lost." She smirked "Nellie Lovett cannot talk dirty, it's a fact." She gagged for more of her words, her teasing like she'd done to Nellie beforehand.

Nellie pouted pulling the dress over Coral's head. "Tha's no' very nice t'say. Besides I think ya beg t'differ if m'lookin' righ'." she said smirking some.

"Who said it was your little petite words that made me like that." Smirked Coral as she looked at Nellie, her leg wrapping around Nellie's thigh "I could've done it all to myself."

"Well in tha' case m'sure ya can take care o'the res' of i' by yerself too if yer doin' more than fine righ' now." Nellie said pulling her hands away.

Looking up Coral raised her eyebrows before she giggled "The pleasure," she whispered teasingly as her hand slithered down her body "would be all mine." She trailed her along her clit making her groan and roll her head back "Look what your missing out Nellie, all cos you couldn't talk dirty." She wanted more of Nellie's words, wanting her to egg her on to explode around her fingers. God she wanted them now.

"Ya seem t'be doin' more than jus' fine on yer own here love." she said kissing her shoulder pressing their chests together. "Li'le exper' ya are."

Breathing in Coral dropped her hand before it crept up Nellie's back "I learnt from the best." She whispered her fingers circling against Nellie's flesh before her legs wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I didn' say stop. Ya ge' tha' han' back between yer delicious thighs." Nellie murmured smirking kissing over the tops of her breasts.

Moaning lightly Coral let her hand creep back down her body, her back arching up to Nellie's lips before her finger rubbed lightly at her skin making her gasps and shut her eyes "Bloody hell." She whispered as she pushed her fingertips lightly into herself "Nellie.."

Nellie smirked kissing lightly across her breasts swirling her tongue around her nipples and closing her mouth around one sucking lightly kneading the other.

Coral's mind seemed to trail away and pleasure replaced it. The screaming pain in her wounds were pushed to one side and her skin focused on the warm, soft lips that Nellie pushed against her. Her fingers crept deeper into her body before her hips raised and she moaned out loud before she turned her head to bite at the bed sheets.

Nellie watched her moaning softly rubbing herself against Coral's leg sucking harder at her gasping some and coughing getting a mouthful again.

Coral smirked lightly as she heard a muffled cough as moans escaped her mouth. Her fingers moved gently inside of her now, her body rubbing against Nellie as she moved, their chests pressing together "Fuck.." she whispered as she pumped her fingers faster into herself.

Nellie smirked licking her lips and holding Coral's hips down lowering her mouth down to her breasts again sucking once more.

"Dont hold them down!" Coral gasped before her eyes widened and her hand smashed harder between her legs drawing out a long, drowning orgasm with it. Her head feel back, Nellie's name slipping from her mouth before she clamped her teeth onto the bed sheets in an attempt to hold back a high pitched scream.

Nellie moaned into her skin sucking harder not surprised anymore as Coral's milk filled her mouth.

Her body jerked for a few moments as her pleasure crept along her body before she feel back, her heart and lungs smashing against her chest. She pulled her hand from herself before she took her fingers, lifting Nellie's head and wiped them along her friends' lips, smirking lightly as a tongue came out to lap the fluids off.

Nellie moaned softly greedily licking her lips and grabbing Coral's wrist slowly cleaning her fingers rocking against Coral's leg more whimpering before scooting down licking betwen Corak;s kegs hungry for more of her.

Smirking Coral pulled herself up onto her elbows, watching Nellie's tongue flick over her soaked thighs "Thirsty Nellie?" she teased as she let one hand trail over Nellie's back "Didn't you know that you have to ask before taking?"

Nellie whimpered moaning into her arching up to her touch shivering feeling herself getting even wetter pressing into Coral's leg more still busying herself with Coral.

Giggling Coral bit her lip in pleasure before she trailed her foot up the inside of Nellie's thigh, her toes lightly teasing the warm, wet, gleaming flesh "Nellie," she smiled "aren't you full up yet?"

Nellie gasped softly and moaned into her coming up licking her lips smirking. "Never in a million years darlin'."

"I'm surprised you never get bored of me." Smiled Coral as she crept off the bed and turned to Nellie. Leaning against her Coral pushed Nellie down into the bed before she knelt on the floor and let her tongue trail up the inside of Nellie's thigh.

Nellie gasped arching her back shaking her head gripping fistfuls of the sheets. "Never... Oh god Coral yer gonna be the bloody death o'me ya keep this up." She said moaning her name wrapping her legs around Coral.

"Keep what up?" smirked Coral as she flicked her tongue further up Nellie's leg, her hands trailing over her hips "What, this?" she knelt closer and let her tongue fall just to one side of Nellie's warm clit, teasing her as she cleaned up her thighs.

Nellie groaned tanglung her hand in Coral's hair tugging her closer. "Please... please Coral. I need ya. So terribly bad love."She whined rocking her hips up biting her lip.

"I can see that," smirked Nellie as she looked between Nellie's thighs "your soaked threw." She placed herself deeper into Nellie's legs before she let her tongue stop its teasing and plunged it straight it Nellie's cunt without a word of warning.

Nellie could only nod panting softly her head tilted back and her eyes shut in biss before she felt Coral suddenly push into her and cried out pushing her hips up moning her name louder pushing Coral closer.

Holding down Nellie's hips Coral giggled before she started to nibbled lightly at Nellie's cunt her tongue sliding deeply in and out of the warm, wet flesh her mouth slowly filling with blissful warm fluids.

Nellie struggled trying to ush u to her more arching her back and holding her tighter breathing heavier, her chest heavng out of her loosened corset and throwing her head bak screaming out Coral's name shuddering hard as she came.

Sighing contently Coral pulled her tongue from Nellie's flesh, panting lightly before she started to clean the fluids clean off her friends dripping hips "You know how to pleasure a girl, Nellie." She smirked before she crept up the warm body and pushed her lips against Nellie's, soft red ones.

Nellie kissed her back moaning softly collapsing back against the bed wrapping her arms around Coral. "Me? You love. Mos' defini'ely you."

Smiling lightly Coral kissed Nellie's shoulder before she tugged her over and pulled her into the covers "Oh Nellie, where would I be without you?" she sighed nuzzling up the Nellie's still heaving chest as she pulled her loose corset off.

Nellie smiled nuzzling into her slipping her arms around her. "Stay here with me. A'leas' fer t'nigh'. Please don' leave me." She whispered softly biting her lip.

"I'll stay with you as long as you want me to;" she whispered snuggling closer to Nellie, her lips lightly kissing her skin "I would lay here with you forever if I could."

"So do i'. Don' leave me. Jus' stay here. We can jus' lay here long as ya wan'. I promise."

Looking up Coral frowned "What's brought all this on?" she whispered stroking Nellie's cheek with her thumb "I'm here, with you, don't look so scared."

"Wha' if they le' him go? I-I jus' don' wan' ya t'ge' hur'. I can' le' him hur' ya. I love ya too much."

"Oh Nellie," smiles Coral before she leant up and lightly kissed her "I'm fine, I promise, I won't let him get me again. I won't let him get you either. Promise."

Nellie shook her head burying her face in Coral's neck crying softly clinging to her. "I though' he was gonna kill ya..."

Coral sniffed back her tears and held Nellie back "So did I. But you saved me..I would've... he would've.." she shook her head "You saved me. I'm here."

Nellie held her tighter crying harder. "I can' lose ya... I can'. Wha' if he comes back? Wha' is he hur's ya again?"

"I'm here, I'm here." She whispered "And if he does come back we'll deal with it, I've got you here and James...if anything else happens again.." she shook her head "..don't think on it."

Nellie nodded holding her tighter kissing along her neck wiping her eyes. "I'll never leave ya. Never ever."

"And I'll never leave you." Whispered Coral as she stroked Nellie's back lightly before she locked her lips with Nellie's, her hand coming up to hold the back of her neck before she pulled away "That's my promise."

Nellie smiled some kissing her back slipping her tongue into Coral's mouth holding her close. "I know love. I know."

Sitting up Coral leant over Nellie, her arms on either side of Nellie's body before she leant down and kissed her back, her tongue wrapping round Nellie's before her hand came up and stroked her friends collar bones "I never thought," she muttered threw her kissed "that I'd of fallen for a woman, a woman like Nellie Lovett."

Nellie shivered under her touch moaning softly and laughing smiling up at her. "Trus' me love. I never thought' I'd love a woman the way I do either. An' I will never love another with ya aroun'."

Smiling back Coral kissed down Nellie's body before she lay atop her "Same here, I won't let anyone, anyone, touch you.." she sighed and held Nellie close "Nellie," she whispered as she trailed her fingers down Nellie's still sweaty body "do you know that you're beautiful. Stunning."

Nellie blushed some rolling her eyes. "Oh hush. I be' ya say tha' t'll the girls tha' ya make scream ou' yer name beggin' ya t'keep fuckin' 'em."

"Ohh, bitchy!" giggled Coral before she sat up on Nellie "Well, I know how to deal with bitches." She smirked before she started to tickle Nellie all over, laughing out as her friend started to scream out "And I'm not letting you go till you take that back, your beautiful.." she sniggered and tickled Nellie harder.

"Coral! Knock i' off!" She yelled squirming on the bed pushing at her laughing wincing some at the pain in her side. "Stop i'!"

"Nope." She laughed grabbing Nellie's foot before she started to tickle it "Not till you take that back and agree with me that your beautiful!"

"No! Tha's... Jus' knock i' off!"She laughed harder kicking at her.

"No, no, no!" laughed Coral before she pulled the sheets off Nellie and tickled at her thighs and arms "Agree with me or I'll never stop, ever, ever!"

She shrieked and managed to grab her wrists pinning her down leaning on her panting. "Gonna make me bloody piss myself."

Snorting Coral panted lightly as she looked up at Nellie's form "Should've agreed with me then, shouldn't you." She leant up and kissed Nellie "It's true, you're beautiful Nellie, such a stunning, gorgeous lady.."

"Hush love." She murmured leaning down kissing her back gently and letting her go curling up resting her head on Coral's chest. "Sleep time."

Smiling Coral nuzzled nearer to Nellie, her arms draping over her back, pulling her in closer as she sighed contently "I love you." She whispered before she closed her eyes and lay her head atop of Nellie's as sleep soon took over her tired, achy body.

"I love ya too Coral." Nellie whispered kissing her chest where she rested comfortably and nuzzled into her falling to sleep holding onto her.

_:O Sweeney is a bad man, isn't he! Mwha! We'll just have to wait and see what happens ;)_

_Reviews are loved – dearly, you've no idea how nice it is to get one.  
_


	24. Chapter 24

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 24

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett/ James/ Drunk man/ Policeman/ Doctor/ Violet

BellatrixBlackLovett – Coral/ Nurse

Yawning Coral rolled over in bed, her arms draped around Nellie's neck before her eyes snapped open and she sat up. Today was the day, she was marrying her James. Smiling she looked over to Nellie, who was sleeping soundly her face looking like a beautiful pale, angel. Leaning down she kissed her cheeks before she rolled out of bed. Of course, being a wedding she wasn't allowed to see James so she spent the night with Nellie and a bottle of wine, both of them having a good girly time. She looked in the mirror, her head tilted to one side before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Smiling she looked up "Morning Nellie..."

Nellie woke up from the kisses and smiled sliding behind her burying her face in Coral's neck inhaling her scent and kissing the crook of her neck. "Mornin' my lovely bride." She murmured smirking nipping her neck.

Grinning Coral stroked Nellie's cheek before she sighed lightly "I'm getting married." She whispered before she squealed and hugged Nellie "I'm bloody getting married!" she giggled and kissed Nellie full on the lips "I'm spending the day with my lovely James, my beautiful daughter," she paused and trailed her fingers over Nellie's lips "and my stunning, lovely, amazing bridesmaid.."

"Maid o'honor." Nellie corrected mumbling into her lips kissing her more. "An' Vi an' Billy." She added kissing her neck again. "Ya look amazin' in tha' dress ya know." She whispered wishing Coral was dressing up for her.

Giggling Coral titled her head to one side before she bit her lip "Oh it's just a dress," she whispered as her eyes fluttered shut "why, do you wanna help me put it on?" she smiled.

"Hmm, let's just say I have more in store than ya think." Nellie murmured tugging her to the bathroom and starting the bath. "Gotta ge' ya all cleaned up firs'."

Smirking Coral raised her eyebrows, waiting a few minutes for the bath to fill up before she pulled her nightdress over her head and slowly crept into the warm water, sighing contently as it lapped at her pale skin.

Nellie smiled and sprinkled rose petals in the water before laying a hot cloth over Coral's face tilting her head back. "Now stay."

"Are you kidding me? I've got to stay still?" Coral snorted before she sank deeper into the water. She smiled under the cloth, her breathing light. She, Coral, was finally getting married to a man who really, really loved her. No abuse, no pain. Just a man who loved her for who she was and nothing else.

Nellie smiled and bit her lip slipping out to get everything else ready laying the dress and under clothes out and getting the things she needed to fix Coral's hair and makeup set out and ready.

Pulling the cloth off her face Coral leant against the side of the bath as she watched Nellie "You know," she called to her "I think you're more excited than I am." She laughed and thumbed the petals in the bath "You're just waiting to dress me up, I can tell.."

Nellie smiled some nodding. "Cover yer face love." She said giving her a look and getting back to work pulling out her own dress sighing softly feeling as if she was losing a part of herself in letting Coral marry him.

Rolling her eyes Coral slumped the cloth back over her face "How long do I have to stay in here for?" she muttered with a smile on her face "You know I cannot stay still forever." She sighed a bit her lip. She knew what Nellie was thinking, she was trying to be strong but deep down they were both breaking up and little but that wouldn't make Coral love her less, she'd always love Nellie, always.

"I know love, I know." Nellie called back slipping into her own dress and pinning her hair up starting on her makeup. "Keep that cloth over yer face an' stand up."

"Why do I have the keep this on?" Moaned Coral before she sighed and stood up, she still blushed when she was naked in front of Nellie, no matter what she always found it a little embarrassing and odd that a woman would take such an interest in her looks "You're going to look beautiful you know." She said too Nellie.

Nellie smiled some going over after putting the finishing touches on herself and wrapped a towel around Coral and helped her out of the tub pulling the plug and starting to dry her off kissing along her neck and shoulder.

Giggling Coral stepped out of the bath and bit her lip and tilted her neck to one side, her arms gripping Nellie's waist "Can I take this off now?" she murmured under the cloth "I want to see how amazing you look."

"No. Yer no' allowed t'open those beau'iful eyes o'yers till yer in yer gown love." Nellie said kissing down along her body as she dried Coral off. "Ya already look bea'iful." She murmured softly.

Shuddering Coral leant into Nellie's touch a small moan escaping her mouth before she rolled her eyes at Nellie's comments "Oh Nellie, don't say such a thing," she whispered as her hands gripped tighter onto her waist "your just as beautiful..No, more than that..." she paused to think "..You're an angel. My angel."

Nellie shook her head knowing Coral couldn't see and sighed softly. "T'day is gonna be the bes' o'yer life. An' yer goin' on tha' lovely honeymoon with him. So jus' hush."Nellie said wrapping Coral's hair up in the towel leading her back into the bedroom. "Gotta star' ge'in' ya dress now."

"It's one of the best days of my life." Corrected Coral "Finding you is another, don't think I'm ever going to forget that day." She laughed as Nellie led her into the room "We bit each other, deary me." Sighing happily she bit her lip as Nellie's started to dress her, pulling her corset and undergarments on "So, what have you got planned for me then?" smirked Coral, desperate to know what Nellie was planning.

Nellie pulled tha laces tight tying Coral's corset up nice and tight and stared at her for a moment. She was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. And after today she wouldn't be hers. Nellie sighed and leaned in kissing her neck. "Keep yers eyes closed love." she whispered in her ear not trusting her voice any louder.

Coral whimpered "God Nellie just let me take this off already," she leant closer to Nellie's body "I need to kiss you so badly. I need to see you, touch you." Her hands gripped onto Nellie's pulling her closer, her lip trembling a little.

"No love. T'days yer day. I's all abou' you, i's all fer you. So hush now. Hush and jus' kiss me." She murmured kissing Coral and rubbing along her corseted sides slipping her hand into her knickers slowly.

Groaning Coral tilted her head back, letting the cloth fall from her face before she leant in and crushed her lips against Nellie's. Her hands weaved over her back to her neck, pulling their lips closer together. She whimpered lightly as her eyes shut tight and she focused everything on Nellie's lips and hands. Nothing else matter at the moment, it was just to two of them like the pair they should be.. the couple they will always be, no matter who got in the way.

"Keep 'em closed love." Nellie murmured slipping two fingers into her moaning softly sliding her tongue into Coral's mouth.

Gasping Coral mixed her tongue in with Nellie's, her teeth lightly nibbling at the warm flesh in her mouth. Her legs parted the pleasure building up in her legs as she held tightly onto Nellie's. Her eyes watered and her breathing increased as she remembered all of their good times before she let out a long moan "Nellie.."

Nellie held her close kissing her with all she had adding a third finger pushing them deeper and rubbing her clit with her thumb.

"Nellie!" screamed Coral as her hips bucked and her body fell onto Nellie's as she realised around her fingers. Whimpered she shut her eyes and kissed Nellie's collar bone, her arms holding tightly onto her shoulders "I love you, so, so much," she whispered "more than you think."

Nellie held her close burying her face in the towel around Coral's hair trying not to cry sliding her fingers out of Coral slowly and licking them clean gently. "Be'er finish ge'in' ya dressed darlin' Can' have ya missin' yer own weddin'."

Shaking her head Coral gripped Nellie tighter "No!" she cried tears rolling down her cheek "I-I don't wanna go. I want to stay here with you, forever. James doesn't mind! You'll love me less if I marry him. I feel like I'm losing you and I don't want to, I want to be yours Nellie, yours only."

Nellie shook her head kissing Coral's hair taking the towel out. "Hush now love. I's yer weddin' day. Shouldn' be cryin' on such a day. Now c'mon. Le's fix yer hair an' makeup." She said softly trying to keep her compusure sitting Coral down infront of the mirror brushing out her hair before pinning it up in curls.

Sniffing Coral closed her eyes as Nellie's soft, gentle fingers worked at her hair. After a while she opened them, a huge smile appearing on her face as she took in her looks "Nellie that looks amazing!" she squealed "You're really good at this sort of stuff."

"I said t'keep yer eyes shu'." She muttered turning her from the mirror and leaning over her starting on Coral's makeup.

Sighing Coral shut her eyes again and clucked her tongue against the top of her mouth "You're being horrid." She smirked "I want to see what an amazing job you've done."

"No' much t'do. Ya already look perfec' as ya are." Nellie said smiling and retouching her own makeup brushing away some tears. "Now gimme yer han's. Time t'ge' ya in the dress."

Shaking her head in amusement at Nellie's comments Coral leant forward, her arms out before Nellie's gripped her hands and pulled them up. Her eyes were still shut tight. Oddly she didn't want to see what she looked like, it would just upset her more knowing that she wasn't dressing up for Nellie, she was dressing up for someone else.

She helped her into the gown and laced it up the back putting the veil on and gasping softly taking a step back to look at her. "Oh Coral..."

Biting her lip Coral slowly opened her own eyes. She gasped looking at herself in the mirror, she looked...beautiful. Her hands ran over the dress, her fingers thumbing at the tiny beads on it before she turned to one side "God, is that really me?" she muttered running her hands over her stomach.

Nellie tore her eyes away unable to watch her anymore. "course i's you. who else would i' be." She murmured handing Coral her bouqet. "I'll jus' see if everythin's ready fer ya."

Whimpering Coral bit her lip and watched Nellie leave. She turned back into the mirror before she shook her head and sighed heavily "Why did this have to happen to me?" she muttered to herself before she went over to the window as a pretty carriage with grey horses pulled up outside her house. This was it. She was getting married and it made her stomach turn.

Nellie walked back in smiling some and went behing her gathering up the train of the dress. "C'mon love. Ya have a perfec' groom wai'in' fer ya. Don' wanna miss i'."

Turning Coral gulped before she leant in and kissed Nellie one last time "Just, don't leave me today, please." She whispered before she turned and headed down and lifted herself into the carriage before she slumped against the chair, her hands gripping Nellie's.

Nellie bit her lip shutting her eyes before following her out. "Yer gonna be fine. Jus' a nervous bride. I was nervous ge'in' married too. Course I didn' look half as good as ya. Bu' tha' didn' ma'er t'either of 'em."

The carriage rolled off as Coral sat nearer to Nellie "I'm sure you looked beautiful Nellie, just like you do now." She sighed and put her head into her hands "I just wish that..." she bit her lip and sat back up "Doesn't matter, I have you here with me now, thats all the matters."

"Hush love. Don' go worryin' yerself on thin's. I's yer weddin' day. Nuthin' bu' smiles are allowed."

Smiling Coral looked over to Nellie before she leant over and kissed her cheek "Thank you." She whispered before the carriage stopped outside the church. She groaned seeing people lined up outside, all of them cheering and waving to her "Bloody hell." She muttered "Why is there such a fuss over a wedding? It's just a few words some rings and a bit of paper."

'Because ya look gorgeous." Nellie murmured stepping out and holding the flowers i her one hand the other out to help Coral down. "C'mon. Go' a man t'marry."

Biting her lip Coral let Nellie led her down before she nudged against her "Just bloody get me inside quick or I'll get cold feet." She muttered as Nellie pulled her away from the crowd before they stopped and Nellie pulled the veil over her face "Nellie.." she whispered her hand coming up to trail over the warm soft cheek of her lovely friend.

Nellie shook her head leading her into the small waiting room while everyone took their seats. "Don'. Go an' ge' maried coral." She whispered taking her hand and kissing the palm handing her the bouqet. "He loves ya. An' ya love him. Tha's how i's fupposed t'be."

"Don't say that!" hissed Coral "I'm with you too and nothing's going to change that, not even James. He knows I love you and he respects that, so stop saying all this because I'm with you," she leant closer to her "and it's staying like that."

She smiled gently cupping Coral's cheek. "Ya really think tha' don' ya?" She whispered as a few tears fell.

"I don't think," she whispered kissing Nellie's tears away "I know. I'm with you too. I love you with all my heart and if anything ever happens to us.." she shook her head and looked away "..not even James would be able to save me. I love you, I love you so much."

"Don' do this here an' now Coral. Yer gonna be la'e t'yer own weddin' darlin'."

Coral shook her head and gripped Nellie's hands "No, it is the time and place. You listen to me," she muttered before she slowly said "I...love...you." she stroked Nellie's cheeks "And nothing, or no one, will ever get in the way of that. I'm not losing you. You're there to catch me, and I'm there for you too. I'm never going to leave you just because I have a ring on my finger."

"Coral. Please stop this. Ya have a man wai'in' fer ya. A damn good man. Now fer once do as I say an' shu' yer mouth an' go t'him."

Coral pouted before she pulled the veil back over her face "So times I don't even know why I bother." She muttered before she turned and went to the doors. She breathed in, gulping heavily before the music started to play and the doors opened to her. Biting her lip she looked up, her eyes meeting James' before a small smile appeared on her face as she walked up the aisle.

Nellie bit her lip blinking back tears before following Coral as she was supposed to watching as the two exchanged rings and said their vows closing her eyes when they were told to kiss.

Coral breathed in, her eyes wondering to Nellie as James' lifted her veil before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lip. She heard people clap and cheer before she pulled away and smiled happily "I'm married...finally!" She giggled up at James, his hand cupping her cheek.

James kissed her back grinning and nodding. "Yes, you are. Again." He teased lifting her up to carry her down the aisle not noticing the saddened face with a weak smile watching them leave following behind.

Giggling Coral gripped onto him, kissing his cheek as people walked out behind them. They paused at the door before confetti was thrown at them, making Coral squeal out before she pulled James in for another kiss "And I'm so getting you back for all them times you refused me." She smirked against his ear.

James grinned nodding and disappearing into the carriage with her as they headed for the reception. "Tonight my dear. Tonight I am all yours." He said kissing her holding her close as the carriage took off.

"Good." She whispered her hands wrapping round his neck to pull him in again her kisses planting themselves all over his face "God, I love you." She smiled as she leant against him.

"I love you too Coral. Every bit of you." He said grinning and looking out the wndow as they drove about giving the people time to get there. They eventually stopped and the door was opened, met with applause and cheers.

Smirking Coral gripped onto him before he jumped up and leapt out the carriage his arm out for her. Smiling she took his hand and stepped out before she nuzzled close against him "God, I wish they'd stop already," she muttered as she waved to some people "I hate all the attention."

"They can't be blamed. You look beautiful. They can't take their eyes off of you." He murmured kissing her cheek and leading her in to her seat and taking the glass of wine sipping at it.

Scoffing Coral poked her tongue out at him before taking a glass of wine from his hand and taking a rather large sip before she smiled up at him "Well, you know what that means," she grinned "I'm now Mrs. Carter and you've now got a daughter too."

"Speaking of which. Where is she?" James asked frowning. Nellie walked over carrying her. "She's righ' here. She was missin' the both of ya." She murmured setting her into his arms.

"Thanks Nellie, she wasn't any trouble to Violet was she?" she asked before she stood up and went over to James, cooing down at her daughter "See, mummy told you that you'd look a picture in that dress."

"No bu' we're gonna ge' goin'. Billy isn' feelin' too well an' Viole' has homework. So we'll see ya when ya drom her off t'go on yer honeymoon."

Smiling Coral hugged Nellie quickly before she thanked her by placing a kiss onto her cheek "I'll give you a proper kiss later." She whispered in her ear before she turned back to James who gave Bella to her before he started to pull faces at his step daughter that made Coral laugh out loud.

"Ya jus' enjoy yer nigh'. Don' worry bou' anythin'." She murmured pulling back and straightening out her dress heading out carrying Billy.

Smiling Coral looked to Nellie before she rubbed Bella's back before she turned to James "God, I wanna get on that honey moon already." She smirked before kissing daughters cheek.

James laughed kissing her cheek and taking Bella for her as dinner was served.

She smiled once again before they both took their seats before speeches were made and toasts fell throughout the day. Coral had never smiled or laughed so much in one day and soon her cheeks were killing her. Sighing she scooped up Bella, resting her in her arms before she winked to James and poked her tongue out.

James stood up and helped Coral out of her seat. "Come along love. Time to go home. Gotta make sure everything is packed and settle her in with Nellie before we leave.

Holding onto Bella Coral nodded "Couldn't agree more." She giggled before he led her out and back into the carriage as the sun was being to settle as they headed to Nellie's, Bella falling asleep in her arms.

James leaned over kissing Coral's cheek gently and stroking her cheek. "She's precious dear. Cute as a button."

Smiling Coral leant against him as they both looked down to Bella "She's my little angel, never really thought I'd put so much love into something so little."

"She's growing like a weed though. Before you know it she'll be talking, and walking." He said grinning looking up as they stopped. "Well come along."

"Hmm, and she'll be calling us mummy and daddy." Grinned Coral before she stepped out of the carriage "I'll drop Bella off and meet you in the house." She muttered kissing James before she turned quickly and headed for Nellie's, placing a quick knock on her door.

He nodded heading out and going up to get their bags.

Nellie opened the door, no longer in her fancy dress or make, and her hair pinned up as she stood in her night dress and robe. "Ah there's the li'le one. Well give her here."

Biting her lip Coral hugged Bella and kissed her fingers as they gripped her hair "Don't worry little one, I'll be back soon enough. Promise. And you've got Nellie here, she'll look after you." She sighed before she passed her over to her lovely Nellie.

Nellie smiled some scooping her up rocking her gently. "Ya jus' go on back t'sleep deary. Yer mum an' dad'll be back before too lon' alrigh'?"

Biting her lip Coral went to grab Bella back before she pushed her lips against Nellie's "Thank you," she whispered against her rose red lips "for everything."

Nellie turned her head so she kissed her cheek nodding. "I's no problem. She's a good girl Behaves perfec'ly. Ya jus' enjoy yer week."

"I.." Coral looked down "I'll write to you, promise, as soon as I get there." She stroked Bella's cheek gently "And I won't forget you, I'll think about you all the time."

"She knows tha' Coral. Ya be'er hurry along. James is wai'in' fer ya. More ways then one." Nellie said nodding and moving to shut the door.

Coral let her mouth fall open as she blinked back some tears. Gulping she backed away before gripping her dress and heading back home as James came out with a few bags "You done that quick," she smiled trying to hold back some tears "my hero."

"Most of it was already packed you know. No use waiting even longer." James said grinning kissing her putting them in the carriage.

Giggling Coral stepped into the carriage before pulling him in afterwards before she looked out of the window at Nellie's house "I hope..." she wanted to say how much she'd miss Nellie but for now this was her time with James "...that Bella will be ok, she's of never gone this long without me."

"Oh no need to worry. She'll be in good hands. Nellie wouldn't ever let something happen to her. Treats her as if she were her own she does."

Nodding Coral leant against him, her nails trailing over his suit "So," she muttered as the carriage rolled off once more "where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out when you open your eyes. Now go to sleep." James said pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

"Oh, that's mean." Muttered Coral as she nuzzled against him her hands clinging onto him before she shut her eyes, a smile still on her face.

James laughed holding her close drifting to sleep with her holding her close.

**...**

Gently Coral's eyes fell open before she noticed she was lying down. Rubbing her eyes she sat up, finding she was still in her dress as a small gasp left her mouth as she found herself to be in a large, lushly furnished room. Looking around she bit her lip "James.."

James grinned coming out of the bathroom popping a bottle of red wine. "Ah your awake. Finally. We're here."

Smiling Coral looked around the room once more before she sat up and moved over on the bed next to him, taking a freshly poured glass of wine from his hand "It's beautiful," she said "but, where are we?"

James grinned and led her out to the balcony. "The country side by the ocean. Hope it's not too much."

Gasping Coral leant against the balcony taking in the breathtaking view of dazzling white cliffs, the pale blue sea and the light caw of seagulls that flew over the calm waters "Oh James," she whispered her voice taken from her throat "it's beautiful. Thank you. Just beautiful.."

"It's nothing compared to my beautiful bride." James said moving behind her brushing her hair away kissing the side of her neck one arm around her waist.

Moaning lightly Coral quickly placed her glass down before she leant back against him. Slowly her hand came up to take his before she pushed his fingers down her corset, a sharp groan escaping her lips as he played with her breasts.

James grinned squeezing gently and kissing her neck more. "So how much do you like this place then Coral?"

Biting her lip Coral held his hand in place, egging his fingers on "I love it," she whispered "it's beautiful. Stunning." she let out a small moan as he pinched her nipples.

"Good. Welcome home." James whispered kissing below her ear and pulling his hands away to slowly unlace her dress.

"Home?" she croaked before she turned around and crushed her lips into his, moaning softly as his cool, soft hands worked up her back. Her hands came up as her fingers pulled apart his buttons slowly, her nails trailing over his skin.

"Home." James said nodding kissing her back and letting her dress pool at her feet and unlacing her corset slowly. "It's safe here."

Whimpering she pulled away from him before she smirked and slowly walked backwards, her finger calling him over before she sat on the bed, her hands wrapping around the bed sheets. She meant to tell him that she didn't want to move, she didn't want to be away from her darling Nellie but she was caught in the heat of the moment and she aimed only to tease him, getting him back for all those times of denying her.

James grinned his eyes glued to his beautiful bride walking over to her and leaning in kissing her. "I love you."

Heaving against her corset Coral wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down as she lay back "I love you too." She whispered as her hands went slowly to his belt.

James grinned tugging her corset off and tossing it to the floor kissing her more down along her jaw and neck rubbing her bare sides.

Closing her eyes and leant up, pushing their chests together before she kissed him back with such hunger. She moaned softly as her hands slowly pulled off his belt before suddenly she grabbed his arms and tied them together before she giggled and backed away "Told you that I'd get you back," she teased seeing him struggled against the belt "are you stuck?" she smirked, sitting him on the edge of the bed, straddling his waist before she slowly started to move her body around like some sort of lap dance, his lusty eyes watching her, his hands tugging at the belt as he tried to free himself.

James groaned pushing up to her growling softly tugging harder. "Coral... Let me go." He said keeping his eyes on her going from her face to her chest and lower, amazed by the sight of his beautiful wife flushed a delicate pink.

Giggling Coral leant by his ear "No." She whispered before she slipped off his legs and turned her back to him as slowly she pulled her undergarments down. Smirking she watched his eyes before she turned round, giving him a full view of her pale body "Do you like what you see?" she teased as she straddled his lap once more, her body rubbing against his trousers and chest.

"No. I love what I see. I like the woman I see. I married her." He said tugging harder wanting to touch her more than anything.

Smiling lightly Coral stroked James' cheek before she pushed him down and kissed him on the lips. Her hands slowly unhooked his hands before she nibbled at his ear "James," she whispered "thank you for making me feel...special."

James kissed her back sliding his arms around her waist gently and pulling her closer smiling. "That's simply because you are my dear. You are special."

"Stop." She whispered putting her finger over his lips "Just kiss me.." she leant down, pushing her body closer to his, her chest heaving as if pushed against his rib cage "..just touch me." Her fingers crept down his body as she undo his trousers and nibbled at his neck.

He rolled them over sliding out of his clothes and kissing her harder slowly sliding his hands down her legs and around her thighs.

Groaning Coral bucked her hips down before she took him in his hands, running her fingers along him. Kissing him harder she rubbed him feeling him grow in her hands a moan fall from his mouth "Enjoying that are we?" she whispered nibbling at his jaw line.

He chuckled grabbing her wrists and pinning them by her head. "Don't you worry. You'll enjoy it just as much." He murmured in her ear as he pushed into her slowly.

Crying out Coral arched up to him feeling him slid deep into her "Oh bloody hell." She moaned wrapping her legs around him, pulling him in closer "Finally. God!" she smirked and kissed him full on the lips.

He laughed some pulling her legs up higher kissing her more pushing into her slowly but deeper with each thrust.

"Why the hell," she panted her eyes closing tight "didn't I marry you earlier?" Moaning she breathed out as his fingers trailed along her legs, over her scar making it seem as it'd heal. Her body rocked with his, the bed moving before she pulled from his grip and held tightly onto his shoulders "God, you've no idea how fucking good this feels."

He kissed her harder moving a little faster panting her name softly. "Better than her?" He groaned looking down at Coral expectantly.

Shaking her head she smashed her hips into his, her stomach knotting at his words "Don't James." She whimpered tightening her legs around him before she pushed her chest up to his face.

He gripped her hips pinning to the bed pushing into her deeper tilting her hips. "No. Tell me. Am I better than her?"

Crying out Coral pushed her hips up to his once more, her head turning to bit the bed sheets "Yes," she whispered tugging on the bedding with her front teeth "yes, yes, yes!"

"Say it." He groaned holding her tighter pinning her down to the bed.

Biting her lip Coral closed her eyes her body shaking underneath is "James, you're hurting me." She whimpered "Please. You're better than her! Is that what you want to hear!"

He leaned down kissing her gently moving slowly again. "I love you. I love you Coral. More than her."

"I know." She whispered, her legs falling apart so she could roll her hips deeper against his, pushing him further into her flesh before she kissed him back, her arms clinging to his neck "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" He mumbled moving faster grunting her name and pushing deeper groaning as he came.

"For.." she muttered before her hips bucked against his and a long scream escaped her mouth as he poured deep into her. Panting she collapsed back onto the bed, her body shaking from a mixture of lust, fright and sadness. He'd scared her with his force, saddened her with his comments about Nellie but he also drove her past pleasure, her heart beating for him "..this stuff with Nellie." She whimpered under closed eyes "It's not fair. On either of you."

"I'm sorry for hurting you. It's just been awhile really. Got a bit over excited." He murmured kissing her gently holding her to him. "We're moving here Coral. For a reason."

Breathing heavily Coral gripped onto his arms "I'm not leaving her." She muttered looking up at him "You can't just move me away because you don't like her. She's still my friend."

"She can be your friend from here Coral. You can visit. Write one another. Only one thing will change."

"I said no." She said before grabbing a bed sheet as she tied in round her body and pulled herself from the bed "You don't control my life." She hissed before two tears ran down her face. This was supposed to be a happy day, nothing about Nellie just her and James. Shaking her head she wiped her eyes before she turned, grabbing a glass of wine before she went onto the balcony, taking in deep breaths of cool air.

"I'm not trying to Coral. But I'm your husband. I should have some sort of say in your love life damnit." James said puling on his shorts following her.

Smiling weakly she looked to him "I like hearing you say that word. Husband." Sighing she blinked lightly before she leant against him, her arm wrapping round his waist as the cool breeze blew threw her hair "I just don't know what to do anymore. She's trying to push me away but I know that she still loves me, leaving her like that would kill her." She bit her lip and held her glass tighter "And you, my lovely husband who I love so much..I can see this is hurting you so much, and I don't know what to do." She sniffed tears in her eyes.

"I'm your Husband though. I have a say. It's our life together. Us and Bella." He said holding her close. "I love you Coral. Now and forever."

Blinking she let tears fall happily down her face "I love you too." She whimpered leaning up to kiss him on the lips "Bella's going to be so happy with her new daddy; she loves you as it is."

"I know. I'm lucky to have such a precious little girl and her mother to look after."

"Would you ever want anymore?" muttered Coral leaning her head against his chest "In the future."

"Gladly."

Smiling Coral held him closer "That could be arranged. Mrs. Carter can see to that." She smiled and looked down at her ring before her eyes were caught by the sea below then "How ever did you find such a place like this James?" she whispered as if scared to break their blissful silence.

"I bet she could. Little minx she is." He chuckled kissing her lightly and sighing. "I've got money remember? I can afford nice things."

"Just means some extra sweaty work for you Mr. Carter." She giggled kissing him back before she wrapped him into her sheets, her body pressing against his "Must be nice, to have money, get what you want when you want it."

James chuckled sliding his arms around Coral once more kissing her neck. "Coral... you do have money now. You are rich my love." He whispered into her skin rubbing her thigh.

Closing her eyes and tilting her chin up Coral sighed "I'm not taking your money, it's yours not mine. End of." She muttered sliding her arms down his thighs before she circled her fingers over his muscular back.

"You my dear are my wife. Therefore it is your money. Whether you like it or not. You have money to spend as you please."

"Then I shall not spend it." She whispered as she moved to kiss his neck, pulling the covers tighter around them "Just because I'm Mrs. Carter doesn't mean I need to take from my Mr. Carter."

"Coral. I mean it. You can have anything you please. Anything at all. Use our money to your advantage dearest." James said leaning up and kissing her.

"I've nothing to spend it on." She sighed before wrapping her arms around him, letting the sheets fall to the floor before she kissed him back, one of her legs wrapping around his "Just as long as my husband plays fair then I'm sorted." She smirked against his skin pulling him closer to her naked form.

James laughed some and leaned in kissing her pulling her leg higher, tugging his shorts down and shifting sliding into her again grunting.

Groaning Coral lifted herself up as he took her weight into his hands "Wall," she muttered kissing his lips "fuck me against the wall." Groaning her legs wrapped tighter around him, pushing him in deeper.

"Later." James mumbled kissing her harder as his hands roamed her chest slowly pushing into him more.

Gasping Coral held onto him tighter, pushing her chest deeper into the palm of his hands "God, I love your hands there." She groaned as he toyed with her breasts before she rolled her hips up to his before she let out a small giggle "Sex on a balcony over the sea," she lightly breathed "I like it."

He chuckled some resting his head on her shoulder shaking his head still pushing into her slowly. "You are beautiful."

"And you," she panted pushing her hips further into his "you," she groaned rolling her head back "god you need to put me against a wall already and fuck me till I cannot stand." She smirked nipping at his jaw line.

James groaned shifting and pushing in deeper moving faster holding her tighter. "All in good time my sweet." He whispered panting softly kissing and sucking at her neck.

Crying out Coral dug her nails into his back, the heat rapidly building between her legs "James." She panted wrapping her legs tighter around him, her inners pulling in deeper as he kissed and sucked at her sweaty skin. Looking down at him she smirked, watching to heat rising off both their bodies before she started to pant heavily "Oh my god," she moaned "James. James.."

He groaned biting her neck gently pushing in deeper as he came holding her closer murmuring her name into his neck panting rubbing her sides.

Screaming Coral pushed her hips down onto his, shoving him deep inside of her before her legs began to shake and her body squirmed against his as she followed in the release. Panting she fell onto his body, her legs gripping to him tightly before she kissed at his neck "A whole week of this," she panted harshly "I'm sorted."

James grinned kissing the crook of her neck and laughing some squeezing her bum. "A whole life of this my dear. I can guarantee you that one."

Giggling Coral lifted to chin to her and kissed his lips "What even when your old and grey? When you can hardly stand up let alone walk?" she smirked and hugged him tightly "I look forward to it."

"You'll have to come sit on my wheelchair to get that one done dear. But I'm sure we can manage it." He chuckled kissing her gently. "I love you."

Smiling weakly Coral stroked his cheek before her fingers trailed over his lips "Where the hell would I be without you?" She whispered kissing his forehead "I'd be lost."

"Back in that house by the sea with that... woman doing god only knows what to you." He muttered holding her closer.

"You seem to forget that I care for her." Muttered Coral as she looked away, her head rested on his shoulder. "And your making it sound like she was doing something disgusting to me. She wasn't."

"Your my wife now Coral. We're moving here. It's beautiful out here. Fresh air. Nice people for Bella to be raised up with. No Nellie."

"But she needs me." Coral croaked as she held tightly to him tears building in her eyes "Bella and me need her, she's my best friend. I could've been killed if it wasn't her, I could've been raped and I couldn't lost Bella if she didn't get Sweeney to come and find me on the beach. You've no idea what love and help she's given to me."

"Yes. And I thank her for all of that. I am grateful for her. But I'm your husband. Husband..Coral. I'm the one that takes care of you now. You're every need, want, and desire. That's me now."

"So you're just going to pull me away from her, just because you cannot stand that fact that she loves me too?" muttered Coral she lowered herself from him and wrapped her arms over her chest.

"She can't be with you. Do you want to get the both of you locked away and taken away from your children? I am here to take care of you. For the rest of our lives Coral."

"And what happens if I get pregnant and moody, what happens when I get old or my body goes horrid? You won't want me then." She sighed and turned to lean against the balcony taking in the breath taking view of the sea smashing against the cliffs as the sun began to set.

"You don't seem to understand this Coral..." James started moving behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "I will want you and love you for the rest of your life. Even when you're old, gray and wrinkly."

Smiling Coral held over his hands before she sighed "Everything is so complicated. Really, the stuff I get myself into." She shook her head before grabbing his hands and pulling him inside "Come on, we're going for a walk on the beach." She said with a smirk before she pulled on his top, not caring if she wore nothing else before she giggled and ran down the stairs.

James rolled his eyes laughing some and pulling on some trousers before following her down wrapping his arm around her. "Beautiful as ever."

Smirking Coral shoved him away "I know, can't help it." Laughed she burst through the front door "Come on, race you! Last one to the sea is..." she paused "No, the last one to the sea has to swim naked." Squealing she turned and ran down the road, her bare feet pounding on the hard ground.

James laughed shaking his head watching her go for a bit before running after her quickly catching up. "I run all the time dearest." He said passing her grinning and diving into the water.

Gasping Coral stopped on the sand, her hands on her hips as she panted lightly "Little shit." She muttered before a wicked smirk came on her face as she slowly and teasingly undone the buttons to his top and began to walk into the water.

He came up and grinned pushing his hair back watching her with a satisfied smirk. "Get in here already!" He called to her laughing.

Poking her tongue out Coral laughed and gave him the middle finger before she ripped the top off and dived under the water as she grabbed his legs and tried to push him over.

He chuckled and pulled her up kissing her hard. "My gorgeous little mermaid." He murmured kissing her more.

"What does that make you then? A merman?" smirked Coral as she kissed him back "And I thought mermaids as shells over their tits?" she giggled before she cupped them "Ah, there, all I need now is a tail."

"You're a special mermaid dearest. My own private mermaid." James said smirking running his hands down her sides gripping her hips.

Smiling she kissed him on the lips before she gripped his hands "And what is it that mermaids do best?" she whispered before she laughed "They swim." Turning she dived under the water before she started to swim along the sea making sure she kicked water into his face as she went.

James just laughed shaking his head and wiped his face before disappearing under the water heading after her.

Panting Coral swam to the shallower water before she stood up and waited for him to reach her "Aw, you look tried big boy." She smirked seeing him out of breath before she chucked water at him and ran through the water not caring that she didn't have a stitch of clothing on.

James laughed shaking his head coughing some and ran after her tackling her into the sand grinning. "You look a bit drenched yourself love."

Laughing Coral looked up to him before she kissed him "Can you blame me?" she smirked stroking his cheek lightly as she dug her feet into the sand.

He chuckled slipping out of his trousers and shorts and kissing her sliding into her once more.

Shutting her eyes Coral arched up to him "Are you trying to kill me?" she panted as she felt him push deep into her soaked flesh.

"Not at all. But what a way to go." He chuckled moving faster than earlier kissing her neck.

"Well your going the right way about it!" gasped Coral her legs sliding apart as she pushed up to him "What if someone see's!" she muttered her chest pushing into his.

"I don't blame them for wanting to see you like this." He murmured kissing along her neck.

Groaning Coral bit her lip moving her hips quicker against his "I-I'm sure they wouldn't be too happy with us James. Not the best way to show ourselves to people."

He held her closer moving faster panting her name groaning pushing deeper moaning into her neck leaving a mark biting gently.

Gasping Coral leant forward, her lower teeth brushing against his cheeks before her hands dug deep into the cool sand. The pleasure between her legs exploded making her scream out as her release pulling him in deeper, her body and hips bucking into him.

James groaned into her neck pushing deeper once more as he came with her kissing her gently before rolling off of her panting her name.

Breathing heavily Coral brushed her hand over her neck where he'd made his mark before she leant over him and suck harshly at his neck till a red mark appeared "There," she smirked before she curled up next to him "now we're equal. I'm not gunna be the only one going home with love bites all over me."

James laughed shaking his head and stood up after a bit pulling his clothes on and helping her into the shirt. "Come along my beautiful bride."

Smiling lazily Coral leant against him as they walked back, her arms around his waist "James," she muttered feeling worn out "did you ever try to find Lily?"

He scooped her up nodding. "They live in London. Not near where we were looking or anything. But in there."

"Oh. Do you miss her?" she murmured curling up to his chest, her fingers running lazily over his chest.

"Of course. I haven't seen her in a long time remember? Her mother won't allow it."

"I'll find her for you," yawned Coral "promise. She's your daughter too." Her eyes closed lightly as she breathed in his scent "Your her daddy, just like you are with Bella.."

"You can't fight the law dear. She belongs to her mother. I can't do anything about it."

"Oh James." Whispered Coral as she held tightly onto him "Least you have Bella, you can have a proper life with her. Be her daddy forever."

He smiled some kissing the top of her head. "Rest Coral. Just rest."

"Be her daddy forever." Repeated Coral before she rested her head against his chest and shut her eyes his heat beat in her ears.

James smiled kissing her gently carrying her up to the house and laying her in bed curling up beside her.

"I love you." Muttered Coral as she pulled the covers over both of them and nuzzled up against his chest before she fell asleep.

"I know. I love you too coral. So very much dear." He murmured kissing her lightly and holding her close falling to sleep.

**...**

Coral couldn't sleep. Her eyes wouldn't close. Her mind wouldn't rest. Turning she looked out the window, watching the sun rise for a few moments before she pulled herself out of James arms and crawled out of bed. Biting her lip she sat in a nearby chair, her eyes watching her sleeping husband before she sighed and put her head into her hands. She had alot of thinking to do. Looking up she watched him turn around in his sleep before she stood up, pulling a dress from her bag before quickly stepping into it. Walking over to him she kissed his cheek lightly before grabbing her money purse and heading into town, maybe a walk would help clear her head and of course a little shopping. She'd get something nice for James and Bella. They deserved it.

A man stumbled out of an alley bumping into her grinning. "Well aren't you just the prettiest little thing ever." he slurred smirking trailing a finger along her collar.

Screwing her face Coral backed away "Get off me!" she snapped hitting his hand away, her eyes glaring at him.

He chuckled grabbing her wrist pulling her closer. "Now now. No need to be all fussy. I'll be easy on your pretty self."

"Get off me now!" screamed Coral pulling at his grip as she tried to slap him "Bloody getting fed up of you drunks touching me all the time!" she snapped before her foot came up and kicked him between the legs.

He groaned and twisted her arm doubling over yanking her down with him. "Your gonna pay for that girly." He groaned tangling a hand in her hair to drag her back with him when the police came over arresting him.

"Are you alright miss? We've been looking for him all day."

Whimpering Coral held her arm close to herself as she watched the man being pinned down to the floor "Do I bloody look alright!" she snapped at the police man as she sorted her hair out.

"I'm sorry ma'am. But your lucky. This man has been running throughout the country. Gave some people on the other coast quite a hassle yesterday."

"He should be hung." Muttered Coral as she rubbed her arm "Thank you." She said to the policeman "Alot."

"We're sending him back off to London. They'll del with him. And it's not a problem ma'am. You really are lucky though. He got the best of some lady. Shook her kids up too."

"Poor woman," sighed Coral as she shook her head "and her children, bless them. Is she alright now?"

"Bit worse for wear. A few good bruises and the like. A nice gash in her cheek too. But nothing life threatening."

Biting her lip Coral looked at the drunk man as he was pinned to the floor "Just make sure he doesn't do it again." She muttered before she smiled to the policeman and turned, heading into town. Taking in a shaky breath she quickly went around town buying James a nice watch and buying a few small dresses and toys for Bella before she almost ran home, wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around James. Bursting through the front door she **leant** against the wall, closing her eyes for a moment before she tugged upstairs with the bags.

James sighed in relief as she walked in and picked her up spinning her around. "I've been worried sick."

Smiling Coral hugged him kissing his neck before she pulled away "I'm fine. Sorry, I should've left a note." She looked down before passing him a bag with the watch in "Got you that." She muttered her hands a little shaky.

He frowned setting her down. "What's the matter? You look shaken up dear. did something happen? Are you alright?"

"Just some idiot grabbing me in the street," sighed Coral pushing the bag into his hands and setting the others to one side "police got him so it's fine. Bloody idiot got some woman the other day, gave her a beating."

He frowned and held her close kissing her gently. "I'm sorry dear. You should have woken me." He said kissing her arm.

Smiling she kissed his lips before she smirked "Don't worry about it; you can make up for it after breakfast." She giggled and headed into the kitchen seeing the cupboards where already stocked with food, he'd obviously expected her to move in. Shaking her head she looked to him "Open the bloody bag already," she tutted as she began to pull out bacon, bread and eggs "It's not much but it'll do. I guess." Biting her lip she looked around pulling out pots and pans before her ring caught her eyes making a smile crawl across her face. It was her first proper day of being Mrs. Carter.

James laughed softly not at all minding waiting till after breakfast to have his way with his beautiful wife. He raised an eyebrow opening the bag grinning. "It's perfect Coral." he said kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled taking the watch from him and clipping it round his wrist "there. Perfect." Turning back she began to chop up the bread before she started to cook the bacon and eggs "I'm afraid I'm no cook," she muttered pulling two plates out "mother wasn't there to teach me and father lived off ale and drugs." She sighed looking up to him.

James grinned and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry. I can teach you if you want. I know how. Had to for a little while. Well growing up too." he chuckled kissing her lightly.

Laughing she kissed him back, smirking against his lips before she cupped his cheek "What was your childhood like love?" she asked her gaze catching his before she turned and began to serve up the food.

"We didn't have much. I just helped out where I could. It's nothing really."

Frowning she passed him a plate as handed over a knife and fork "Oh. How did you get away from it all? I mean, you've made a name for yourself. How?"

"I worked hard. I never gave up." James said shrugging sitting down at the table. "I know about money."

Putting her plate on the table next to him she leant over and kissed his forehead before she also sat down "Well I've married a very smart man then. I wish I could be more like that; I've always been a little soppy in that area. Never got my mind into it."

"You are a smart woman Coral. I know that much. Don't worry about it. I know your smart. That's all that matters." He said grinning kissing her cheek lightly.

Blushing lightly Coral stood up "I'll be back in a tick love." She smiled before sneaking a bag with her into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she let her long hair fall down her back before she peeled off her dress. Opening the bag she pulled out a small, tight white corset with matching frilly knickers, stockings and knee high boots which she pulled onto her tiny body making sure her breasts were close to over flowing from the corset. Giggling she put bright red lipstick onto her lips before she let herself out of the bathroom. Leaning against the doorframe she watched James eat for a few seconds before she coughed and caught his attention. She smirked seeing his mouth widen and his fork drop from his hands. Leaning forwards a little she let him get a good view down her corset before she sniggered "Now, stop with that rubbish breakfast and come and eat me instead."

James stared at her for a moment longer before getting up grinning and going over picking her up. "Glad to be of service to my wife." He smirked kissing her hard.

Smirking she kissed him back before she cupped him mouth, a wild look on her face "Ah, though today I'm in charge. Now put me down and sit on the edge of the bed," she looked slyly up at him before she licked along his jaw line "or else."

"Now now. No need to go making threats love. I will gladly do as you ask." He smirked kissing her again holding her tighter before setting her down and breaking the kiss sitting on the bed.

"Good boy." She teased before she walked slowly over to him "James," she whispered as she straddled his waist and ran her hands over her chest, her eyes fluttered shut as her own hands slipped down the front of her corset "how much do you want me?" She'd tease him and if he tried to make a grab for her she'd punish him, badly.

James laughed wrapping his arms around her waist just to make sure she wouldn't fall. "You seem to forget something, I already have you." He grinned kissing her collarbone.

Opening her eyes she looked to him, her eyebrows raised "Said whom? I don't think I said you could ever have me like that." She hit his arms away "No touching, not till I say so." Her fingers worked at her breasts making her moan and push her hips onto his feeling him grow underneath her. Her teasing was working.

"You did when you said I do." He chuckled holding her hips again and kissing the tops of her chest.

"I said," she hissed pushing him back and pinning his hands above his head "no touching. Not unless you want to be tied down again." Raising her eyebrows she crept down his body, rolling up his top before she started to nibble and lick along his hips and stomach, her nails raking over his muscular chest.

James just grinned laughing some and grabbing her wrists instead flipping them over and kissing her. "You forget how strong I am dearest."

"Fine." Smirked Coral as she shut her eyes and let her body go limp "I won't do anything then. I said I was in charge today. I dressed up in the itchy stuff, so it makes me leader."

"Oh we'll see just how long you remain that way."James smirked leaning down kissing her.

Shaking her head Coral turned her lips away from his, a small smile on her face "I'd beat you at it any day. You're just gagging for it."

"Oh I doubt you can. You want me just as bad. You know it." He said sucking at her neck.

Biting her lip Coral shook her head before she looked up to him and crawled out from under his body. Slowly she ran her hands over his back before she leant against him "Wall. Now."She whispered kissing down his spine.

James laughed turning around and grabbing her hips pulling her closer and kissing her hard moaning softly into her mouth.

Mewing lightly Coral gripped his hands, push them between her legs, the pleasure now too overwhelming for her to try and refuse him as she kissed him back with such hunger.

James picked her up easily as he stood up forcing her legs around him pushing her against the wall kissing her more.

Gasping Coral kissing him back, her hips pushing against his making a mew escape from her lips as his bulge teased her threw her knickers making her head roll back.

He groaned into her neck but slid his hand down teasingly rubbing her through her knickers.

Biting her hip Coral whimpered before suddenly Nellie flashed into her head, it was Nellie's fingers teasing her not James, it was Nellie's lips against her neck. "God." She groaned before her eyes snapped open and she brought herself back to reality, it was James, all James now. No more Nellie.

"Aww. What's the matter? You seem to be thoroughly drenched my dear." he teased nipping at her neck lightly and sliding her knickers down pushing two fingers into her.

Yes, Nellie was the one who'd drenched her. Nellie. God it was all Nellie's doing. Her eyes rolled back into her head as his fingers slid into her soaked flesh, making her shiver and groan aloud. Smirking she gripped his hip, watching her knickers hang off her foot before she pushed her chest up to his face.

"I can't hear you Coral..." He murmured in her ear kissing along her neck pumping his fingers in and out faster.

Groaning Coral dropped her head onto his shoulder and sucked at his sweaty neck. Pants left her mouth, her eyes shutting tightly as the pleasure built rapidly between her legs "Now," she moaned in his ear "do it now." Screaming she pushed down onto his fingers, her hands pointlessly trying to grip the wall behind her.

James just chuckled biting her neck lightly and adding a third finger rubbing her clit with his thumb not giving her what she wanted.

"J-James! Fucking do it now!" she screamed her hands slipping down the wall as her head rolled back, heat rising off her body in the light, fluids pouring between her thighs.

James just held her tight pushing his fingers in deeper moving them faster sucking at her neck roughly.

The pleasure was too much to hold off. Groaning Coral brushed her teeth along his jaw line before her hips slammed down onto his fingers making her inners contract and burst at the power of his pumping fingers. Panting Coral let her back fall against the wall, sweat pouring down her face as he felt his finger drop from her sticky warmth.

James grinned moaning her names softly pulling his figners out and cleaning them before shifting tugging down his pants and pushing into her without warning.

Screaming Coral brought her shaky hands up, pulling apart the laces of her corset apart and let it fall to the floor before she pushed one of her heels into his back, her vision starting to cloud over as he moved around and smashed against her spot. The pleasure was close to killing her "James," she panted heavily as she leant on him now unable to hold her own weight "I'm gunna bloody pass out!"

James groaned her name softly easily holding her up panting and slamming into her making sure it wasn't hard enough to hurt her before he grunted and groaned loudly as he came.

Holding onto him Coral screamed out loud, her cries echoing around them as her pleasure rushed around her inners making her fluids with his. Whimpering she collapsed onto him, her body tired and weak. Smiling lightly he weakly kissed his neck "Bloody fool." She teased breathing a little too heavily.

James grinned and held her close taking her back to the bed and pulling out over her kissing her gently. "Calm yourself down dearest. Nice slow breaths for me."

Smirking Coral closed her eyes blissfully "Hmm, you make it sound like I'm in labour." Laughing she calmed her breathing and leant up, leaning shakily on her elbows before she gently kissed him.

"I just worry about you." He murmured laying down beside her curling up and kissing her shoulder.

Frowning Coral rolled over on her stomach and looked to him, her chest lightly heaving "What? What do you mean like by that?"

"I could just never forgive myself if something happened to you. Never ever. You have me Coral. All of me. And whether I have all of you or not I'll do anything for you."

Biting her lip Coral stroked his cheek "James, what are you going on about?" she muttered "I mean look at me I'm fine," she bit her lip "better than I used to be." She sighed knowing that she still hadn't told him all of her habits, how she almost killed herself and used drugs when Bella was only little. Shaking her head she curled close to his chest, her eyes closing tight at the thought.

James sighed softly and held her close rubbing her back soothingly turning his head and sneezing a few times.

Making a little 'oh' noise Coral sat up "You alright dear?" she asked kissing his cheek lightly before she placed her hand onto his head "You coming down with something?"

James opened up his mouth to protest despite the very warm forehead and just turned sneezing more coughing some.

"James." Sighed Coral before she ran off and got a cold wet cloth and placed it onto his head "Come on, get into bed and I'll get you a drink." Muttered Coral tugging a blanket over him before she went into the kitchen and got him a glass on water "Here," she smiled weakly "need to drink plenty of fluids."

"I'm fine Coral. It's nothing. I don't need a cloth or anything. It's our honeymoon. I only need you." He said pulling her close kissing her lightly.

Shaking her head Coral pulled him over and lay his head on her chest before she dabbed the cloth at his head "I'm here." She whispered "Promise. But we need to get you rested first."

"There's nothing..." He turned sneezing again. "Nothing wrong with me. Not sick. Just a few sneezes."

"Hush love." Muttered Coral pulling him back again "I'm your wife now. It's my turn to make you feel better."

"I'm not sick Coral. Stop worrying so much."

Rolling her eyes Coral put her fingers to his lips "Now be quiet or I'll give you something to complain about."

"No. This is ridiculous." He said sitting up. "I am perfectly fine. It's just a few sneezes woman. Nothing at all."

Sighing Coral got up and shook her head "Whatever James." She muttered before chucking the cloth in the kitchen skin and pulled on her robe that was chucked over the back of a chair.

James sighed and got up pulling on some shorts heading for the living room collapsing and passing out.

Screaming Coral ran over to him and began to shake him "James!" she cried out as she grabbed his face and tried to wake him "Please James! Wake up." Whimpering she quickly pulled on his trousers, not bothering to care that she was wearing mans clothes before she chucked a blanket over him and down stairs and grabbed the nearest person she could find, begging them for help before they brought her a doctor which she tugged back to the house with them "What's the matter with him?" she cried as the doctor looked down at him "He was fine! Then he just ... help him."

The doctor frowned listening to his heart and checking him over before looking up. "Im afraid he may have came down with the flu ma'am. I don't have the new medicine for it here but they do on the other coast. That's where the hospital is."

Running a hand threw her hair Coral sighed lightly "This wasn't meant to happen." She muttered to himself before she looked up to the doctor "Isn't there anything you can give him? He might be in pain! Will he wake up?" Biting on her lip Coral let tears roll down her cheek "The other coast? I have go back?" panting lightly Coral stroked James' cheek "Looks like we're gunna have to go and see her again love." Coral whispered to him.

"I'm sorry. But I really don't have anything miss. Newly weds I'm guessing?" He said smiling getting up. "Well don't worry. He'll be just fine. Now get yourself dressed." He said before going out to get a carriage and some help to move James.

Smiling weakly Coral grabbed a few unpacked bags before she quickly pulled on a corset and light dress before she watched the doctor carry James into the carriage "He'll be fine, won't he?" whimpered Coral as she fell into the chair near to him "He won't... he.." she stammered unable to even finish her sentence for the fear of it being true.

The doctor smiled some patting her knee. "Not to worry. The new medicine works wonderfully. HE should be fine by the end of the week. Why don't we switch places? I'm sure he'd rather have his head in your lap then mine." He said as they started moving.

Nodding Coral moved over to James, letting his head rest gently in her lap before she let down and kissed his hot forehead "Dont worry love," she whispered stroking his hair lightly "we'll get you back on your feet in no time. Promise on it."

The doctor smiled reminded of his own wife quickly stepping out as they arrived much later as the sun was just starting to set. He had them remove James filling the doctor in there who nodded and quickly admitted him.

Biting her lip Coral watched them place him into a bed and prod and poke him till she was close to screaming at them to leave him alone. Sighing she slumped into a chair, her hands cupping her head before she watched them pouring liquids and pills into James' mouth. God she wanted Nellie, a pair of reassuring arms around her.

The doctor from the carriage came out smiling some. "How about you check into a hotel miss? Get some rest. He's in very good hands. I can assure you of that."

Coral looked up at him and shook her head "I'd rather stay here, thank you." She smiled weakly before her gaze went back to James "Well, what an eventful honeymoon." She sighed.

"He won't be conscious till some time tomorrow miss. I guarantee you won't be missing much." He said shrugging before heading down the hall.

Biting her lip Coral watched him go before she went over to James and held his hand in hers before she kissed his fingers "Oh James," she sighed "sometimes you need to know I'm right."

"Miss. I'm sorry but visiting hours are over now." A nurse said smiling some. "You can come back first thing in the morning though. He may even be awake by then."

"I-I don't want to leave him!" whimpered Coral before she sighed and kissed her husband's warm lips before she turned round and nodded "Just make sure that he get's treated the best possible." Coral said to the nurse before she turned out of the hospital. Biting her lip she walked slowly down the road her mind unable to get the picture of her husband collapsing to the floor. Sniffing Coral brushed tears from her eyes before she found herself outside Nellie's. Breathing in she knocked on the door, her hands shaking a little.

Shaking her head in amusement Coral looked at Violet "Thanks for the lovely 'welcome home Coral, did you have a lovely time?' thanks alot." Rolling her eyes Coral rubbed her forehead "I'm just getting Bella. I'm back so I might as well see my little star."

"I'll ge' her. Ya jus' wai' here. Was abou' t'give her a bo'le anyways bu' yer here so tha's no' needed."

Biting her lip Coral pushed past Violet "I'll get her myself." She quickly said needing to see her Nellie so bad. She'd missed her more then she first thought. Pausing in the kitchen doorway Coral watched Nellie's back before she smiled "Nellie." She said before she gasped seeing a slightly worn cloth over her cheek "You. It was you?" she whispered, her mouth open in fright.

"Damni' Viole'!" Nellie called sighing rocking Bella. "I's nuthin'. Doesn' ma'er. Bella's perfec'ly fine though. So don' worry. Jus' a bi' fussy an hungry."

"He hurt you." Whimpered Coral as she pulled her hair to one side completely forgetting about the love bites and little nip marks that where placed over her neck. Moving closer Coral scooped up Bella, her face alight as she picked up her beloved daughter. She kissed her cheek and hugged her gently before she sighed "Daddy will be home in a few days." She whispered to her daughter before she sat down next to Nellie "You should've told me! I'd of come back for you."

Nellie looked away biting her tongue seeing all the marks he'd left on her. Her-his Coral. She'd have to keep reminding herself of that one. "No need t'come back fer me. Jus' a few scrapes an' bruises mos'ly. I'll go an' ge' her bag packed fer ya." She said getting up wincing some and going upstairs.

Patting Bella's back Coral walked up after her "Nellie, he could've hurt you! Bloody idiot almost got me too, why didn't you say anything?" she sighed and rubbed her forehead "Well, bloody great honey moon this turned out to be. First he hurts me, then I get attacked, your hurt and now he's in hospital." Whimpered she followed Nellie into her room before she slumped on her bed her daughter nuzzling happily against her skin.

"I told ya. I' doesn' ma'er. So i' doesn' bloody ma'er. Jus' leave i'. I's none o'yer business." Nellie said resisting the urge to run over to her and tell her the rest of what happened and bury her face in her neck and never let go. "None o'yer business." She muttered again packing Bella's bag up.

"I missed you too." Coral whispered as she lay Bella down onto Nellie's bed and stood up "Thought of you too.. when we.." she bit her lip and looked up "When we were by the sea it reminded me of us, you." She moved closer to Nellie "Thought of you when he touched me too."

Nellie took a deep breath shaking her head shutting her eyes and shaking her head. "Don' do this Coral. Jus' don'. Tha's no' true. Ya though' o'yer husban'. Cause tha's him now. Yer husban'."

"Almost screamed your name out." Coral blushed moving closer to Nellie before she bit her lip "I've never wanted to hug you so much in my life before." She whispered before she brushed tears from her eyes "I need to get Bella home," she whimpered "we need to see James tomorrow. Got the flu."

Nellie bit her lip looking down unable to hold back her own tears shaking her head wiping them taking a shaky breath. "Here's her bag. Everythin's in there. I hope ya like yer new house. I hear i's lovely. Be'er off there anyways ya are."

Coughing on a sob Coral brushed more tears away before she dropped Bella's back onto the floor and ran over to Nellie, her arms gripping round her neck "There," she sobbed placing her face against Nellie's next "that's all I needed. Your arms around me."

Nellie whimpered holding her back crying hiding her face. "Ya can' keep doin' this... I's killin' me Coral... Ya mean the worl' t'me. Bu' i' doesn' ma'er."

"Course it matters. It rips me up that I cannot be with you!" Coral croaked kissing Nellie's neck "And James, trying to pull me away from you.. I don't want to be in that house knowing that I can hardly see you anymore. I need to be with you Nellie. I need to." She shook her head, crying harder against Nellie's beautiful skin.

"I-I's where ya need t'be Coral. With yer husban'. Yer husban' an' daugh'er. We have t'go into London t'morrow anyways. Have t' iden'ify the bloke. They made me press charges." Nellie murmured not letting her go even a littlbe bit.

"I don't want to ever let you out of my heart. You and James don't see that, you cannot see that I love you so much," whispered Coral tears rolled down her cheek and onto Nellie's shoulder "you both think I can just move on and leave you behind. I can't. I won't."

Nellie shook her head giving her a watery smile brushing Coral's hair from her face. "Hush love. Don' be silly. You'll ferge' me. I know tha' much. Maybe no' now or nex' month bu'... ya will." She said looking away as more tears fell.

"I never will, ever. You caught my heart first. You were the first person to really love me Nellie." Coral smiled weakly lifting Nellie's chin up to face her "I wouldn't dare forget you. You're in my head all the time. Everything I do or say makes me think of you. It's you. You're in my head, my blood. I need you"

Nellie whimpered softly unable to bear it anymore catching her lips holding her close holding her tight. "I love ya..."

Bursting out crying Coral gripped tightly onto Nellie, her body shaking "And I love you too." She whispered kissing Nellie's neck "Promise me one thing? I may be married to James, but don't leave me. I need you just as bad. Come and see me, you can stay over." She sighed lightly holding onto Nellie's hips "I'm sure James wouldn't mind the extra company."

Nellie winced some taking Coral's hands instead not wanting to draw attention to the fact they were badly bruised. "I don' know Coral... How do ya think I knew bou' the house? He told me. He said he was movin' cause o'me..."

Pulling back slightly Coral frowned "James said that?"she asked, her voice barely a whisper "Well this marriage just gets better and better." She muttered letting tears form once more in her eyes again before she held Nellie's hands tightly "I'm not letting him get in the way of me seeing you. He's tried before and he pushed it. I'm not letting him pull us apart."

"He's righ' though love... He's yer husban'. Ya have t'keep faithful t'him love. I's wha' the law says." Nellie murmured leaning into Coral more wincing feeling her cheek wound split open again and pulled away pressing a cloth against it. "Look a frigh'..."

Sighing Coral leant forward, taking the cloth from her before she gently started to dap at the wound "You still look beautiful. Why didn't you tell me? He could've really hurt you and the kids, even Bella."

Nellie winced leaning back away some. "Ya hones'ly think I woulda le' some bloke hur' 'em? I mean he go' Vi a bi' bu' i's jus' a bruise."

"I know you wouldn't, I know. I'm surprised he even survived you. He got lucky." Smiled Coral as she held the cloth against her cheek "If I'd on know I would've killed him for you."

"More than lucky." She muttered sighing resting her head on Coral's shoulder. "I love ya..."

Grinning Coral stroked her hair gently "I missed you. Even though it was just two days, you were always in my head."

"I missed ya too...I jus' wan' ya t'be happy Coral." Nelie murmured kissing her cheek gently.

"And I want you to be happy too. It's hard, I've got you on end and him the other." Sighed Coral as she slowly held the small on Nellie's back.

"I' should be all him Coral. He's yer husban'. I's no' my place t'come between the two o'ya."

"And yet I want you so much." Whispered Coral holding her close to her warm body.

Nellie sighed leaning into her holding her tight. "I wan' ya too love. Very much so."

"Whatever did we get ourselves into Nellie?" smiled Coral kissing the top of Nellie's head with a little chuckle "Should never have bit you to start with. Oh, and I so won that water fight back then!"

"Don' say tha'. i wouldn' take back a momen'. Don' say ya would. Cause I know ya wouldn'. An' no ya didn' love." Nelie said squeezing her gently.

"You know I wouldn't." Sighed Coral before she nudged Nellie gently "No you so didn't! I was the one with the hose, I won. And I got you covered in mud too!"

"Bu' I go' /you/."

"But of course you did. You always had me. Always." Whispered Coral before she tilted Nellie's chin up and gently brushed her lips against Nellie's.

She smiled shutting her eyes and kissing Coral back holding her gently tugging her closer still.

Grinning Coral gently moved her lips against Nellie, a small whimper leaving her mouth before her hand slowly trailed across Nellie's neck.

Nellie moaned softly cupping Coral's breasts squeezing gently. "I love ya so bloody much Coral."

Laughing gently Coral rubbed at Nellie's back and slowly trailed her fingers down her legs "And I love you even more." She couldn't help but moan at Nellie's touch on her breasts, Nellie owned them and Coral was a sucker for it.

Nellie pulled her closer kissing her more and pushing coral's hands off of her. "Don' love."

"Sorry." Coral whispered crushing her lips into Nellie's before she replaced her hands to their old place on her back. She felt so guilty but this was where she wanted to be. With her Nellie.

"I's no' you love. Don' worry bou' tha'." she said kissing her more. "Believe me love. I wan' ya too. More than anythin'."

Sighing Coral pulled back, kissing gently over Nellie's cut before she bit her lip and shook her head gently "And I want you too. But, it's hurting you. So much. It's hurting me too. This isn't fair on you, but I need you, want you, lust for you."

"Coral, I wan' ya jus' as much. An' i's no' abou' tha'. I Jus'... can'. No' righ' now. Jus' gimme a few days." Nellie murmured kissing her neck.

Tilting her neck to one side Coral kissed Nellie's head before she sighed, looking down "Mind if I stay the night? I'd rather not go back next door, it empty and mother.."

"Though' ya'd never ask." Nellie murmured turnign and catching her lips gently. "I'd love i' very much."

"Thank you dear, my savour." Smiled Coral and lightly kissed her back before she turned and picked Bella back up, unable to stay away from her daughter any longer "God, I missed you. It was too quiet without your screams in the middle of the night." Whispered Coral as she kissed her daughters cheek "You've got bigger! I was only gone for two days. Daddy was right; you are growing like a weed."

Nellie smiled some giving her a few more minutes of kissing and fawning over her daughter before she scooped up Bella and laid her in the crib quickly kissing Coral again.

"Thanks Nellie, for all this." Smiled Coral as she kissed her back gently "Mind if I get some rest now?" she muttered her eyes starting to get a little weak "I haven't slept for a while."

"Aww. Yer tired?" Nellie said pouting rubing her sides gently. "Bloody man goin' an' wearin' ou' /my/ Coral." she muttered kissing her neck.

"Hmm, just a little, bloody idiot almost made me pass out." Sighed Coral before she lay her head onto Nellie's shoulder "I haven't really rested since he passed out.."

Nellie frowned some but sighed shaking her head kissing her gently. "Jus' res' love. Ya need tha' more than anythin' righ' now." She said unlacing her dress for her.

Nodding tiredly Coral yawn lightly as she felt her dress pool at her feet "Rest sounds.." she yawned once more "..lovely."

Nelie smiled kissing her cheek unlacing her corset letting it fall aswell and helped her into a night dress. "C'mon. Le's ge' ya into bed."

Holding Nellie's hand Coral followed her as Nellie pushed her onto the bed and lay her down gently "Nellie," she whispered "he didn't touch you did he? Didn't..."

"Sleep love. M'gonna make sure the door is locked an' Vi is asleep with Billy." Nellie murmured ignoreign her question purposefully, heading to the door.

"Sleep with me?" yawned Coral as she held a pillow to her chest "And give them both a kiss for me." Sighing Coral lightly shut her eyes, her breathing calm and light.

Nellie laughed softly going out returnng a few minutes later and making sire Coral was asleep before undressing. Not wanting her to see the bruises on her hips and chest and thighs from the man.

Sniffing lightly Coral rolled over in her sleep before her eyes opened gently, making sure Nellie didn't see her before they snapped closed again as her eyes seeing the damage on her beautiful body. Slowly she felt Nellie slid in next to her before she nuzzled up to her, her arms draping light over Nellie's stomach "I missed you." She whispered once more.

*"I missed ya too love. I'll always miss ya. The touch o'yer skin, the scen', the feel of ya. The tas'e..." Nellie smirked kissing her again and holding her close rubbing her back gently.

Giggling lightly Coral kissed her once more "I missed your hips, thighs, your beautiful pale skin," she sighed lightly "missed the way you smiled and suddenly everything was once again magical.."

Nellie smiled kissing her gently burying her face n Coral's neck. "Mmm. Go t'sleep darlin'. An' jus' be easy with me."

"I would never hurt you." Whispered Coral as she fell asleep curled up to Nellie's warm body. She knew she was watching, soothing her with her eyes making her feel so alive. Smiling softly as she dreamt Coral let her hand gently hold her Nellie's before slowly her mind filled with nothing but love for her sweet pale angel.

Nellie smiled kissing Coral's forehead and watching hem m cm avm qefr sleep for a good while before her own eyes slid shut nuzzling into Coral more dreaming of them together.

_So, what will happen with Nellie and Coral *gasppss!*  
Will she pick James or her ickle angel?_

_Well we must wait and find out ;) cos me and my wifey are lovely like that.  
REVIEW PEEPPSS :D xx_


	25. Chapter 25

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 25

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett/ James/ Violet

BellatrixBlackLovett - Coral

Nellie woke up early the next morning wincing in pain but smiling seeing Coral sleeping peacefully beside her and kissed her lightly before sliding out of the bed starting a bath hoping to be finished and dressed before Coral woke up so she wouldn't see how scratched up she was.

Stirring lightly Coral rolled over; her arms trying to search for Nellie's body before she shifted so she lay in the warm patch Nellie had just lain in. Whimpering her eyes kept closed tightly before she woke up seeing the room empty. Frowning Coral sat up before she wiped her eyes and leant against the headboard before a smile appeared on her face. So she wasn't dreaming, she really was here with her Nellie.

She hummed softly as she climbed into the tub flinching some from the bubbles in the water but they would keep her hidden if Coral did wake up and come looking for her. She just sighed and slid down in the tub making herself comfortable.

Sliding from the bed Coral heard water moving around from Nellie's bathroom. Smiling lightly she gently opened the door before she leant in the doorway. Biting her lip Coral watched Nellie, her back to Coral as she took in the cuts, damage, the hurt that had be placed upon her. Shaking her head she watched her for a few moment before she crept in and knelt by the bathtub before she sighed, catching Nellie's attention "Morning my pale angel." She smiled up at her.

Nellie jumped some and pulled the bubbles closer smiling and kissing her lightly. "Mornin' love. Care t'join me? S'awfully lonely in here withou' ya."

Coral kissed her back before she sat on the floor, her hands dipped in the water "I'd love to." She smiled weakly before she bit her lip "But you look awfully hurt Nellie. I can see you in so much pain, you need to rest."

Nellie sighed leaning into her kissing her collarbone. "M'fine. I's nuthin' love. Jus'... a few scratches an' such." She said biting her lip.

Smiling lightly Coral stroked her cheek "Yes, and the rest." She muttered pulling back from Nellie to gently hold her chin to her face "I'm not stupid. I know what he done. It's the same that Tom done. I've seen it all before."

Nellie sighed looking down. "Please come be with me... I jus' wan' ya here with me. I-I missed ya so much. an' i' does hur'. alo'. Bu' ya make i' go away. Come be with me love."

"I'd love that more than anything in the world." Whispered Coral moving to sit on the edge of the bath tub before she sighed and lifted Nellie's chin up "But I've no idea what to do anymore. I'm stuck. Falling fast. Getting crushed." She bit her lip holding back some tears "A-and it's hurting me so much."

Nellie shook her head shutting her eyes sighing and kissing her leg gently. "Ya should be ge'in' t'the hospi'al anyways dear... he'll be wakin' up anytime now probably."

Nodding Coral stood up brushing her eyes dry "Your right." She muttered "I'll take Bella with me, I'm sure he'd love to see her then I'll come back. Promise. I don't care what he says anymore." Sighing she leant down and gently kissed Nellie's lips as she turned, leaving the room, pausing in the doorway to catch her angels beautiful form once more before she moved to grab her daughter.

Nellie turned her head instead so she caught her lip shaking her head stoll not opening her eyes. Not trusting them. "Ya shouldn' do tha'...ya have t'pack everythin' up from his place."

Choosing to ignore her Coral waved goodbye for the moment, Bella cupped in her arms before she tugged down the stairs, her heart pounding for Nellie before she let herself outside. Pausing, her eyes caught her old house; it'd be so easier to go back to that life. Sighing she shook her head before she may her way to the hospital. She seemed to quicken as she got near James room before she stopped and sighed in relief as she saw him sitting up, right as rain in his bed. Gulping lightly Coral let herself into her room before she leant against the door and looked at him "Bloody fool," she muttered with a smile on her face "you scared me. Next time you listen to me and stay put, you hear!"

James laughed some and shrugged kissing her gently pulling them both close. "Yes dearest. How are my two beautiful ladies today though?" he asked grinning stroking Bella's head.

Smiling lightly Coral kissed him back before she let him take Bella off her "We're tired. Worried," she sighed looking at him she gently stroked his cheek "I thought something horrid had happened to you." She whimpered lightly "I-I thought.."

"I'm fine. I told you that. They said I'm doing better than they thought. I should be free in a couple of days."

"Well you obviously weren't fine!" snapped Coral before she shook her head and sat down, her eyes on Bella as James rocked her. "And," she sighed "that means a couple of days without you.."

James held Bella close and kissed her little head. "You'll survive I'm sure. Have lots of packing to busy yourself with my dear Coral."

Gritting her teeth at the thought she quickly changed the subject needing to ask him something that needed to be asked "James," she said leaning back into her chair "me, you and Nellie. Would you ever..."

"Would I ever what dear?" He asked frowning looking up from Bella.

Sighing Coral tapped her head lightly before she widened her eyes "You know." She muttered twisting her wrist a little.

"No. I don't know. Would we what Coral? Out with it already."

"Bloody hell." She muttered under her breath before she blushed lightly "To put it into better words dear would you watch me and Nellie?" she raised her eyebrows before she tilted her head to one side "Would you join in?"

"Why? I-Is that something you want from me?"

Opening her mouth Coral went to reply before she looked to him with a straight face "I'm the one asking the question sweet heart."

"I hadn't thought of it. No. Do you... want that?"

Thinking for a moment Coral looked to him, she knew what she wanted "I guess I do." She looked up to him "Oh, come on it's not like you didn't even think about it a little. I mean what was running through our head when you watched us? Did it appease you a little?"

James reddened some and shifted a bit handing Bella back to her. "Well of course I liked it woman. And I'll do whatever you want me to."

Smiling Coral stood up and took her daughter "She missed you. She keeps doing this little expression when someone comes into the room, she thinks it's her daddy." Leaning down Coral kissed him "You don't have to, if you don't want to. She needs a few days rest anyway. You know that woman who got attacked by the man who got me? Turns out it was Nellie, poor think, covered in bruises."

"No. I'll do it for you Coral. You know that I will. And no... I didn't know it was her. Too bad. She didn't look half bad before. Must look an awful mess now."

"She's getting there." Muttered Coral raising her head a little as she got the bitchy side of his comment, how could he say such a thing? Kissing him once more she stroked his hair lightly "Now I'll come back tomorrow, ok, but make sure you rest and that they treat you well in here." She stated looking at a nurse as she came in "Don't want them messing around with my dear husband like a bit of meat."

James kissed her back smiling and nodding. "Behave Coral. The poor womans only doing her job. No need to insult her like that." He scolded.

Smirking slyly she kissed him once more before she said her goodbyes and left needing to quickly get home to Nellie and tell her all about her little chat with James. Smiling Coral practically ran through the town and back to Nellie's before she slipped in the back door, putting Bella in her cot before she went in search of her beloved pie maker.

Nellie had finished her bathand was just lacing herself up when Coral came in downstairs. She didn't hear though and brushed her hair out wincing some and applying her makeup when Coral came in.

Coral's smile seemed to fade as she watched Nellie moved around in pain. Sighing she went behind her and gently pulled her corset together before she tugged her over to her bed room and sat her on the bed before she slowly and soothingly started to brush out her wet, wavy hair "Got to be more gentle love." Coral whispered as she kissed Nellie's neck.

Nellie jumped some and sighed biting her lip shutting her eyes trying not to lean back into her. "Coral..." She sighed meaning to tell ehr she should go but couldn't bear to even think of sayign that her.

"Yes I'm here." She whispered against Nellie's skin before she went back to brushing her hair "Told you I was going to come back." She smiled before she rested her head on Nellie's shoulder longing for closeness "I've something to tell you. And ask you." She bit her lip for a moment before saying "What would you say to me, you and James?" she muttered with her eyebrows raised. Nellie wasn't a dim in that area like James, Nellie knew what she was talking about.

Nellie bit her lip sighing some. "I love ya Coral. Ya know I'll do anythin' ya wan' from me. He doesn' much like me bu' I'll do anythin' fer ya. Ya know I will darlin'."

Matching her sigh Coral shook her head before gently she began to knead Nellie's shoulder in her palms giving her a massage "Don't say that, you don't have to if you don't want too. Even so we're waiting till your better." She slowly leant nearer to Nellie "And, don't even think of him being there. Anyways, he's a man. I'm sure he's thought of you.."

Nellie moaned softly leaning back into her Coral and shut her eyes. "Wha' if he wan's me to with him? I don' wan' to Coral. I's hard enough thinkin' o'him touchin' ya. M'yers."

"Then I won't let him touch you." She whispered rubbing Nellie's back and shoulders "If you don't want him to then he won't." She sighed and leant in to kiss her lovely friends neck once more.

Nellie bit her lip groaning softly tilting her head. "Coral... wha' m'I gonna do withou' ya?"

"You'll never be without me," Reassured Coral as she nibbled at Nellie's ear "no matter what. I'm here for you, always am and always will be."

"I know ya are dear." She said softly, smiling and turning catching her lips kissing her gently. "I love ya darlin'. I really do. I'll do this if ya wan'. I jus' don' wan' him comin' fer me. M'only yers." She murmured.

"I promise I'll keep you all to myself." Smiled Coral as she kissed Nellie back slowly "And I love you too, so much more then you let yourself think."

Nellie smiled some and turned around wrapping her arms around Coral laying her head on the woman's chest contentedly. "Yer all I ever need Coral..."

Kissing her head lightly Coral pulled back a little her eyes holding Nellie's gaze before she smiled happily. Pulling her back she kissed Nellie's jaw line and neck before she sighed happily, holding her close to her chest "If only I could lie here forever.."

"Ya can ya know. I wouldn' ever complain." She murmured kissing the tops of Coral's pale chest lightly. "Yer delicious love."

"That's something I'll have to think on..." Muttered Coral before she looked down and watched Nellie "What is it with you and those horrid things? Never understood why you liked them so."

"I's a par' o'you. A rather lovely par' if ya don' min' my sayin'." Nellie murmured nuzzling into her neck.

"Well I'll have to disagree," she sighed before stroking Nellie's head "they used to be a little better.. before Tom..even before Bella."

Nellie shook her head tapping a finger over her lips. "Don' ya dare talk bad abou' yerself love. No' a word of i' is true."

Smiling weakly she held Nellie's finger before she sighed "I wish you could've seen me when I was younger. In my twenties," she smiled "I looked a hell of alot better. I'll try finding a picture later. I think there was one with me and Tom when we were younger somewhere."

"I love ya as ya are dear. 'Sides... yer no' the only one who looked be'er back then. Mmm. Back before I had t'marry Alber'."

Coral shut her eyes at his name and stroked Nellie's back "I don't like hearing his name. What you've told me over the past," she shivered lightly at the thought of her Nellie being treated in such a way "makes me feel sick. Cold even."

"He didn' even seem tha' bad when I was li'le. He was always nice t'me. Brough' me presen's on my birthday an' such. He was my father's bes' frien'." Nellie murmured nuzzling into Coral more.

"Yet he still hurt you." Gulped Coral as she buried her face into Nellie's hair, her fingertips lightly running down her hips and thighs, "He beat you in such a way that makes even Tom look weak."

"I deserved i'. Tha's wha' he'd say. I didn' even do anythin'..." she mumurmed getting lost in thought a bit.

"Shut up Nellie, he was a drunken fool who wasn't worth the time of day." Stated Coral as she let herself fall backward on the bed, pulling Nellie down with her, her hands stroking her back lightly as she looked up, her eyes flicking over the ceiling as she thought to herself.

Nellie smiled curling up to her wrapping a leg around her. "Yer righ' love. I jus' don' wanna lose ya..."

"You won't, promise." Coral reassured lifting Nellie's leg a little higher as she stroked her skirts "You're stuck with me."

Nellie laughed softly and held Coral tighter kissing her lightly. "Tha's wha' I don' wan' t'happen. I don' wanna ever lose ya."

"Course you won't, I would never let you slip away from me," she kissed her back moving to lean over her a little as she sucked at her neck wanting to mark Nellie like she'd mark James.. like James had marked her "how could I let that ever happen, hmm?"

Nellie shivered tilting her head back moaning softly and biting her lip pushing down closer to her. "Coral..."

"Hmm, that's my name." Coral smirked as she began to lightly nip at Nellie's neck, her hands weaving slowly up her legs, between her thighs and to her breasts.

Nellie groaned pushing closer to her rocking her hips against Coral's leg shuddering and wincing some.

Pulling back Coral knelt on the bed, her head tilted as she looked at Nellie. She saw pleasure, lust, a need...she also saw pain. Biting her lip she held Nellie's hand and shook her head "I think," she whispered laying Nellie onto her stomach as she crawled towards her "that you could do with a nice back rub. Don't you agree?" she smiled lightly before she straddled over Nellie's back, her lips lightly pressing against her neck as she slowly undone the laces she'd just tied together.

Nellie whined softly but bit her lip happy with whatever she could get from the woman. Letting her untie and remove her dress along with whatever else she wanted knowing she'd see the marks sooner or later anyways.

Soon enough Coral had Nellie in nothing put her undergarments. Sitting up she sighed tears welling in her eyes as she flicked over the cuts on Nellie's body. "I..." she brushed her eyes quickly before she leant down "Coral will make them better." She whispered before she gently kissed and licked over the cuts and bruises on her angels' lovely body.

Nellie winced some biting her lip trying to relax again beneath her shuddering.

"Let yourself relax love," whispered Coral "you're so tense." Leaning back up she gently began to move her palms over Nellie's cool back before her fingertips soothing circled down her spine and small of her back.

Nellie moaned softly shutting her eyes and relaxing for her gaining goose bumps and moaning softly arching up to her some. "Mmmm... Coral."

"There, that's better." Cooed Coral as she gently rubbed down Nellie's sides and hips, a smirk on her face "Enjoying that are we?" she giggled moving her hands further up Nellie's sides.

Nellie nodded moaning softly squirming some beneath her before rolling over. "Don' ferge' this side too."

Laughing gently Coral let her hands fall onto Nellie's stomach as she kneading and stroked at her warm flesh before she slowly ran over her ribs and let her fingers brush over the lowers of Nellie's breasts.

Nellie winced some over a few tender spots and shut her eyes again moaning Coral's name softly.

Pulling her hands up Coral leant over Nellie a saddened look on her face "I'll stop. You're in pain, I'm just making it worse." She whispered looking over Nellie's lovely, inviting chest.

Nellie whimpered softly leaning up and kissing her. "Please... I need ya love. Make i' all go away. Please." She pleaded softly.

Coral sighed, kissing her back before she lay Nellie back down and began to gently suck and kiss along the uppers of the breast "But I'm making it worse," she whispered through her kisses "mentally and physically, I'm messing it all up."

"No ya aren' love. I love ya... mmm... feels so good." She murmured arching up to her mouth groaning.

"Just tell me where it hurts." Muttered Coral before she lowered her head and licked between Nellie's cleavage before she nibbled at the sides of her breasts, a small moan leaking from her mouth as she done so.

Nellie gasped softly moaning. "Everywhere. Bu' ya make i' all go away love. Ya do." She whispered softly tangling a hand in Coral's hair.

"You do make me laugh." Giggled Coral before her hands wound, her fingertips brush up Nellie's leg, her fingertips against her warm flesh. Sighing happily she began to suck and toy with Nellie's pert breasts, tugging and nipping lightly at her nipples as her hands wound further up her legs.

Nellie bit her lip wincing some but pushing up to her hand. "Jus' do i'. Make i' all go away. I-I don' wanna think o'him doin' anythin' t'me when I close my eyes. I jus' wan' you. Only you."

Shutting her eyes Coral tried to block out Nellie's words as they crawled into her ears. That man, that piece of scum and hurt her so badly, cut her, bruised her. Breathing a little heavily Coral let her hands tug down Nellie's undergarments before she slid her finger over her wet silky flesh "Nellie," she whispered kissing her neck "I'll make you safe again. I'll make all that pain go."

Nellie moaned wincing some and arching her back pressing closer to Coral cursing under her breath. "Bloody hell Coral... Go easy love. Bu' don' bloody stop." She said moaning.

"I...Nellie..you're in pain.." she whimpered though she slowly and carefully pushed two fingers into Nellie before she let them pause so Nellie could adjust to them "Tell me when." She added.

"I didn' say stop." She muttered rocking her hips up to Coral's hand moaning softly pushing all the pain and thoughts aside only thinking of her Coral touching her now.

Biting her lip Coral buried her face deep into Nellie's neck before she gently started to push her fingers in and out of her. Slowly she let her thumb come up and gently stroke at Nellie's clit. She hated seeing her sweetheart in such pain.

Nellie groaned wrapping her legs around Coral's hips moving with her shuddering and biting her lip before crying out her name as she came easily.

Whimpering lightly Coral pulled back and slid her finger from Nellie which she quickly put to her lips and licked them clean. Smiling she looked down and Nellie "Any better?" she asked with a little concern in her face.

Nellie fell back panting her name softly and smiling pulling Coral closer. "I'll never be done with ya love. Never." She murmured kissing her lightly.

Shaking her head Coral pulled back "No, that was your time." She stated as she kissed Nellie gently "That was your time to relax, not mine. I'm fine. I'm just worried about you.."

Nellie smiled softly. "No need t'worry my love. M'fine. Jus' stay here with me. Hold me." She murmured kissing her again.

"Course I'm going to worry," she whispered "you know that." Pulling back she leant against the headboard, pulling Nellie over before she scooped her into her lap, pulling the covers over them as she gently held her "There, picture perfect." Whispered Coral as she kissed Nellie's hair.

Nellie laughed softly kissing her gently. "Mmm. Would be qui'e the picture. Though ya /are/ perfec'."

Returning the laugh Coral patted Nellie's shoulder "Well of course, we'd be a lovely picture for all to see." She giggled before rolling her eyes "Stop with the comments, you know I don't like to be fussed over. Anyways, I think you'll find that you are the perfect one my dear. Just so perfect."

"I don' care. I feel like fussin' over ya so I will. An' I would keep the picture ferever Coral." She whispered closing her eyes leaning into her more. "Even though m'far from perfec', lookin' a righ' mess like this."

"Oh be quiet, you look just amazing." Sighed Coral as she looked over Nellie's beaten body "No matter what you'll always be my little beautiful pale angel. I don't care what you looked like back then or what you'll look like in years to come, no matter what, you'll be just amazing."

Nellie smiled gently and squeezed her some. "Can we jus' stay righ' here? Ferever?" She whispered sadly knowing the answer already. Her Coral was moving on. Whether she realized it or not. She was losing her to James.

"Nellie.." whispered Coral before she shook her head and buried it in her friends urban locks and shut her eyes tight "I'm really trying to keep us together." She muttered "We still can be, James needn't know. I'll still love you, still come and see you..."

"Do ya mean i'? I don' wanna lose ya. I' hur's jus' thinkin' abou' i' love." She whimpered burying her fce in Coral's chest where she'd been laying peacefully.

Smiling lightly Coral nodded and kissed the top of Nellie's head "Course I do. I hate seeing you hurt so much and I couldn't just let you fall from my life just like that. How could I? I love you too much Nellie Lovett. You've caught me under a spell and I'm stuck.."

Nellie smiled some kissing lightly along her chest stroking her side gently. "Well tha's a good thin' t'hear. I can' bear the though' of bein' withou' ya."

"You'll never be without me." Whispered Coral as she shut her eyes, a smile lingering on her lips "I'd fall apart without you; I wouldn't ever be the same. I'd be so... numb. Lost."

Nellie held her tighter kissing gently over her smooth skin laughing some as Bella started crying. "I'll ge' her love." she murmured getting up already.

"Thanks dear." Smiled Coral as she sighed lightly, her skin tingling lightly from Nellie's kisses "As much as I hate that noise," she laughed before she rubbed her head as it oddly started to ache "I missed it. Alot. Was too quiet at night."

Nellie laughed some gently lifting Bella and calming her, kissing her head gently, and going back over to Coral taking her previous place atop of her again.

Smiling lightly Coral leant in and gave Nellie a kiss before she wrapped her arms around her "Me and you shall walk later. On the beach, I've missed spending time on our little bit of sand." She sighed and rubbed her still aching head.

"Anythin' ya wan' love. M'glad to oblige ya dear." Nellie murmured shifting some as Bella started crying again tugging at Coral's dress.

Laughing Coral stroked her daughter's cheek "You hungry?" she asked before she lifted Bella out of Nellie's arm "You're going to be one beautiful girl. Just like my Nellie. Going to be my mini pale angel." She grinned at Nellie before she started to undo the laces to the upper of her dress, Bella tugging at her hair.

Nellie rolled her eyes smiling and shifting more tugging the dress down for her. "Mmm. Beau'iful like her mother I think ya mean dear. Yer gorgeous."

Blushing Coral shook her head before putting Bella into place, letting her fed before she prised her daughters hands from her hair before she kissed lightly at her little fingers "No, I think she'll be a little beautiful woman. Just like my pie maker." She sighed happily before she looked to Nellie, her cheeks lightly glowing.

Nellie smirked kissing Coral's cheek. "Blushin' still love? S'nuthin' I haven' seen before. Haven' tasted." She whispered rubbing along Coral's thigh slowly.

Biting her lip Coral blushed harder before she hid her face under her hair before her toes curled at Nellie's touch, a shiver running down her back "I.." she shook her head and pretended to fuss over Bella trying to stop her cheeks from turning even redder.

Nellie laughed softly kissing along her jaw line gently. "Mmm. Tasted every inch o'ya darlin'. All o'ya jus' as delicious as i' always was."

Groaning Coral shut her eyes, her body unable to stop the tingle growing from between her legs before she snapped her eyes back open and finished off with Bella, her cheeks now a wild red "There." She muttered to her daughter and she got off the bed and put her back into her crib. Turning she rubbed her head, her teeth biting on her lower lip before she climbed back onto the bed and hugged Nellie close to her body, her dress still kept apart.

Nellie laughed softly watching her blush and move about with Bella before coming back to her. "Mmm. Hello there ya gorgeous delicious woman I love." She murmured kissing below her ear. "How can I help ya?"

Tilting her head Coral bit harder on her lip before she turned to Nellie and smiled "Ooh," she smirked tapping her lip with a finger "well, you could start," she grabbed Nellie's hand and placed it on her chest "by helping those. If you so wish.."

"Oh really? They seem more than fine t'me love." Nellie teased squeezing them gently.

Gasping Coral gripped Nellie's shoulder and shook her head "Hmm, they hurt. Quite alot. Need some tending to.." she croaked as she shut her eyes.

"An' how would ya like me t'do tha'? Wha' do ya wan' Coral?" Nellie whispered softly in her ear kissing just below it.

Biting her lip Coral smirked before she realised. Pay back. Nellie was getting her back from all those times of Coral's teasing and torturing "I-I.." she stammered holding Nellie's shoulders tighter in her palms "Oh god, so anything you want with them..lick them, bit them.. anything!"

"Mmmm. All tha' soun's perfec' love. Bu' wha' d'/you/ wan' me t'do righ' this very momen'?" Nellie whispered tracing her finger lightly over Coral's nipples smirking as she squirmed.

Shivering Coral leant into Nellie's fingers before she let out a soft whimper "I want you to ... just do it! Eat them! Lap me up, god just do it!"

Nellie laughed softly leaning down kissing along Coral's chest before taking her nipple into her mouth sucking slowly kneading the other.

Nodding happily Coral shut her eyes tight and let her hand wrap in Nellie's hair "Mmm.. Nellie.." she loved her breasts to be played with. It was her little weakness, anyone could own over her when they toyed with them, even Tom.

Nellie moaned softly into her skin biting lightly and sucking harder pinching her other nipple rubbing against her leg lightly wincing some at the touch.

"Yes.." moaned Coral before she took one of Nellie's hands and placed under her skirts before she slowly pushed the hand up her thigh "Now that place really, really hurts." She whispered letting the pleasure fill her up and eat her.

"Mmm. Tha's a real shame." She murmured shuddering at the soft popping noise that was made as she pulled her mouth from her breast. "Don' know which place tas'es be'er." She teased smirking.

Whimpering Coral pushed Nellie's hand up further "God, you little tease Nellie Lovett." She panted as she pulled Nellie down with her "I need you... so bloody much.. hmm, stop with the teasing!"

"Bu' ya have no idea how good ya look writhin' beneath me like ya are. Mmm. Such a bloody turn on ya are darlin'." Nellie murmured kissing down her stomach tugging Coral's dress down slowly before tossng it away.

Mewing lightly Coral bit her lip, of course she loved letting Nellie tease her but she wasn't going to admit that and be at the woman's mercy forever "Well," panted Coral as her legs began to part and her back arched up slightly "you're not half that bad yourself.."

Nellie tutted closing Coral's legs again. "No' so fas' darlin'. No' done toyin' with ya ye' lovely. Mmm. Like a ca' playin' with string."

Shaking her head wildly Coral tried to push against Nellie's hands "No...can't wait...now...please, Nellie." She groaned her eyes rolling back as her thighs and inners pulsed for more. More of Nellie's lovely touch.

"No love. No' ye'." Nellie whispered kissing along her stomach lightly raking her nails down Coral's thighs looking up at her.

Her moans got louder, her back arched up more; her hands snaked up the bed sheets to grip them behind her head before she let out a soft cry of pleasure as Nellie's skin brushed against hers. Turning her head she nipped and ripped at the bed sheets needing to take her roudyness out on something before she exploded.

Nellie grinned and pulled her hands away grabbing Coral's wrists and pinning them by her head leaning down pressing over her. "Wha's tha' love?"

"God, you're gunna die for this!" muttered Coral as she wrapped an leg around Nellie, pulling her in closer "Mm, god yes!" she moaned arching up, trying to nip at Nellie's skin before she panted really needing something to rip up.

Nellie laughed softly rocking her hips into Coral's some. "How badly do ya wan' me t'fuck ya Coral?" She whispered wickedly.

"Badly!" gasped Coral as she pushed her hips against Nellie's, her thighs becoming more then a little soaked "You've no idea...fuck... so, so badly."

"Wha' do ya wan' from me Coral? Hmm lovely? How do ya wan' me t'fuck ya? I know you'll like i'. How do ya wan' me love?"

"I want you to fuck me till I cannot stand!" groaned Coral as she tightly gripped onto Nellie's shoulders "Slide into me and do it, now, before I cannot stop myself my holding back..oh crap.. please!"

"Can' stop yerself from doin' wha' exac'ly my love?" She whispered teasingly into her ear stroking Coral's thigh lightly.

"From bloody coming all down my legs, please, do it now!" begged Coral her hand trying to push Nellie's higher to her soaking knickers.

"Mmm. All down yer legs? Bu' I haven' even come close t'touchin' ya dear. Ya wan' me t'fuck ya tha' bad?" Nellie teased nipping at her earlobe.

"Yes!" screamed Coral now unable to take the pleasure and excitement anymore. She was already so close and it was killing her to try and hold it back any longer "Fuck me! Now! Hard, make me scream."

Nellie bit her own lip shuddering and shoving three fingers into her quickly. "Good girl." She whispered moaning softly.

Crying out lightly Coral gripped Nellie's hand, shoving it deeper into her flesh as her inners pulled her in further "Oh bloody hell." She moaned her head tilting back, her eyes rolling back and her hips pushing onto hers and Nellie's hands.

Nellie grabbed her wrist pulling it away pushing her fingers in deeper and faster. "I wanna bloody hear ya scream. Now."

Shutting her eyes Coral moved her hips quicker onto Nellie's fingers, her breathing quicken rapidly before she moaned, gripping the bed sheets into her hands. Yes, she was so close but she wasn't going to let Nellie's take her that easily, not after all the torturing and foreplay that had just been put onto her.

Nellie quirked an eyebrow at her stilling her fingers inside of Coral smirking. "Ya be'er lis'en t'me. Don' wanna go ge'in' yerself in trouble dear."

"No! Nellie, don't.." whimpered Coral as she still rolled her hips against the fingers inside of her "Oh, please. I'm so close.. just fuck me now! I need to scream, oh god.."

"No. Yer gonna scream an' such when I tell ya so darlin'. Yer mine now." Nellie whispered curling her fingers. "Here an' now. Yer mine."

"Yes. All yours.." murmured Coral her head rolling around as her vision became cloudy and her breath was stolen from her lungs "Please. Now.."

"Say i'." She whispered rubbing inside of her gently. "I wanna hear ya."

"I-I'm all yours." Moaned Coral as she looked up to Nellie and quickly kissed her on the lips "All yours." She whispered near her ear before she held Nellie closer and groaned into her ear as she felt the fingers moving deeper into her.

Nellie moaned softly kissing her back and pumoing her fingers in and out of Coral faster and harder than before.

Widening her eyes Coral pushed her hips higher till they almost hit Nellie's stomach before the pleasure made her body shake and her hips buck as finally her inners pulsed as she came making her scream out wanting everyone to hear her before she collapsed back, her body shaking and sweat pouring down her forehead and back.

Nellie moaned softly continuing to move her fingers slowly for a bit longer and pulling them out licking them slowly savouring every drop of her.

"Hmm." Moaned Coral as she slowly looked up to Nellie before she smirked watching her lap up the fluids on her thin fingers "Taste that good do I?" she mused tilting her head before she slumped back down onto the bed, her chest heaving.

"Mmm. Mos' defini'ely dear. Scrumpcious." She murmured kissing down her chest and stomach disappearing between her legs greedily licking along her thighs.

Gasping and moaning lightly Coral wrapped her hands into Nellie's hair before she gasped lightly "Mmm. Nellie." She groaned feeling the hot flesh against her soaked thighs before her hips rolled up slightly.

Nellie moaned into her flesh licking higher up her legs before her tongue disappeared inside of Coral greedily lapping at her.

"Nellie!" gasped Coral as she felt a warm tongue plunge into her causing her to come right away. Groaning she slammed her hips forward before she panted for breath and rolled onto her stomach as she tried to steady her breathing, her hair sticking to her face.

Nellie moaned softly licking her up hungrily and eventually sitting up licking her lips panting softly.

Lifting herself onto all fours Coral slowly levelled her breathing out before she looked over her shoulder to Nellie "Next time don't tease so much!" she smiled lightly feeling a little light headed "I will pass out of one these days."

"Mmm. Ya know ya liked i'." Nellie murmured scooting closer to her kissing her back lightly running her hand along her backside smirking and smacking her lightly.

Raising an eyebrow Coral shook her head before she let out a little laugh and kissed her back. Slumping her body onto the bed she looked up to Nellie "Maybe I did, just a little bit." She was still panting "But I'm hardly able to take it anymore. I seem to get so over excited that I'm near to collapsing." She bit her lip in a little worry.

"Nuthin' t'worry abou' love. I promise. I wouldn' ever le' anythin' happen t'ya. I wouldn' ever. I love ya."

Sighing lightly Coral rubbed her head once more before she rolled onto her back "I know you wouldn't. I just worry about myself sometimes," she bit her lip "I get such urges to go back to my old way of life.."

"Tha's natural love. Bu' yer so much be'er than all tha'. Ya know tha' don' ya?" Nellie murmured frowning some.

"I don't know anymore." Muttered Coral with a little shrug before she stood up and started to pull her dress on. She felt sick. She didn't know what to do anymore and the urges seemed to becoming stronger, or was it just her mind messing with her?

Nellie frowned sitting up opening her mouth to say something but quickly shutting it and getting up pulling on some clothes herself fixing her hair up again and going out the door heading downstairs.

Coral sighed as she watched Nellie go before she oddly felt angry. Turning she grabbed a vase off Nellie's dresser before throwing it across the room. Scowling she felt tears build up in her eyes before she frowned and looked at the smashed glass on the floor. What the hell was that for? God, she was a fool. She was letting all this get to her a little too much.

Nellie jumped halfway down and frowned looking up hurrying back upstairs gasping opening the door. "Wha' the bloody hell was tha' fer?"

Looking up Coral bit her lip, two tears streaming down her face "I-I don't know." She whispered before she bent down and began to pick up the shards of glass "I'm sorry. I just ... sorry."

"Jus' bloody leave i'. I'll ge' i'." Nellie snapped pushing her hands away picking up the pieces carefully.

"Sorry Nellie." Muttered Coral as she brushed the tears away, why was she crying to begin with? She really needed to get a grip. Sighing Coral moved and sat down on the bed, her head in the palms of her hands as her forehead began to pound again. "God, knowing me it's my run up," she rolled her eyes "sometimes I hate being a woman."

"Jus' go downstairs." She snapped picking up the old vase to throw it away. It had been one of her favourites. One of the few things she'd taken with her from her home with her parents.

Coral went to snap back before she shut her mouth and walked past Nellie, scooping Bella up as she went. Going downstairs she had the urge to punch a wall, but held back in case she wound Nellie up more. Sighing she tugged into the kitchen, smiling she looked out the window as she was reunited with her beloved sea.

Nellie finished cleaning up and headed downstairs throwing the glass way and startng on breakfast. "I take i' yer stayin' fer breakfas' then?"

Turning Coral looked down before she shook her head "No, thank you. I'm not that hungry." She sighed and looked back out the window, oddly she felt a little sick at the thought of food.

"Course. Probably have t'ge' back t'yer husban' anyways." Nellie muttered making tea as well.

Groaning Coral rubbed her head before she nodded, giving a weak smile she quickly kissed Nellie's cheek and bustles past her feeling more than a little light headed now. Pushing through the front door she took in a few breaths before she shook her head and began to walk down the road once more to the hospital before she pushed through its front doors and went to James' room seeing him now stood up and walking around. Smiling she went into the room before she whimpered as her head pounded harder and she felt sick "God," she groaned holding Bella close as James came over "bloody head."

Nellie pulled back before she could kiss her cheek and got busy with breakfast and such.

"Ah there you are dearest. They decided to release me already. Said I had improved incredibly." James said getting dressed.

"That's great." Muttered Coral before she stood up and put Bella into his hands "Hold her for me a second." She sighed and rubbed her head lightly starting to feel alot sicker now, her face turning a little pale. This pain, this annoyance seemed too familiar.

James frowned scooping her up and looking at Coral worriedly. "What's the matter? You look dreadful."

Frowning Coral shook her head lightly, she couldn't be. Could she? Gulping she bit her lip before she rubbed her head once more "Just girlie time love." She muttered with a little smile.

"Maybe you should have a doctor look at you just in case dearest. I would hate it if you caught something from me."

"No, no doctors." She said quickly, her eyes widening a little before she bit her lip and sighed once more. "Like I said, just girlie time, nothing to worry about."

James suddenly frowned thinking. "Coral... when was your last... girlie time?"

Coral bit her lip before she quickly said "Oh, last month. I'm all fine, don't worry." She wanted to tell him later, just to make sure. She wanted to tell him at their home, both of them in each other arms "Let's get you home shall we?" she added with a smile.

"Are you sure?" James asked frowning and setting Bella down to finish getting dressed.

Grinning Coral picked up Bella, kissing her daughters cheek lightly before she looked to him once more "Course I am, I'd tell you otherwise. Now I'll get your bag for you and we'll go."

James sighed and finished fixing his hair and taking his bag following her out with a hand resting on her hip.

Looking up she kissed him quickly as they walked before they bundled into a carriage that was waiting outside "Now, if you feel faint or anything you tell me right away, or else. Ok!"

"Same goes for you dearest. I'm worried." James murmured kissing her cheek getting in with her.

Laughing Coral shook her head and brushed her fingertips against his cheek "Oh don't fuss. I'm just fine," she smiled lightly as the thought of it ran through her head "promise." She sat back into the carriage rolled down the roads and streets of the coast. Turning she looked out of the window they stopped, her eyes greeting her new house before she lowered herself from the carriage, paying the driver quickly before she went and opened the front door "Come on dear, let's get you inside and settled."

James nodded carrying Belle for her along with his bag and going inside with his wife. "Tell me what's the matter."

"Nothing!" laughed Coral as she led him upstairs, taking Bella from him before she put her in her cot. Smiling she kissed his cheek before quickly she ran into the kitchen pretending to get a glass of water as she looked over their hung up calendar. Biting her lip she stood in the doorway watching him for a few moments before she finally spoke out "James," she muttered as he unpacked his bag "I-I...I think I'm pregnant..."

James looked over dropping a pair of trousers. "W-what? Your...pregnant? I- Do you mean it?" He exclaimed laughing going over picking her up spinning her about. "Oh Coral. You have no idea how happy you make me!"

Sighing in relief Coral gripped onto him and nodded "I'm sure of it. I've had all the same pains all day that I had with Bella, and I'm behind, just looked at the calendar." She laughed happily "And the fact that you had me so many times would've helped out."

"Well it would have to have been that first time. You wouldn't feel all that this quickly. So you're farther along then you thought." James said thinking and smiling kissing her again.

Nodding Coral kissed him back and looked down at her stomach "I guess so. Looks like you really did catch me first time round." She smiled letting her fingertips trail over her belly.

"This is brilliant Coral." James murmured kissing her again. "Grab Bella. We should go and gather our things up. Move as soon as possible."

Sighing Coral rubbed her head "Oh, but we're here already. I can go back in the week and get what we need. Can't we just stay in our lovely new house for a few days before we start going to the old house?" she rubbed her head harder as it started to ache "I don't feel well." She whimpered.

"No. Come along Coral." James said grinning and picking her up carrying her out to the carriage and going back in to get Bella.

Swearing at him she shook her head as he came back with Bella "You're a little too excited." She muttered "And you're not to tell anyone, not till I'm really sure. It's our secret." She added her mind going directly to Nellie before she felt sick at the thought of her friend finding out she may be carrying James' baby.

"Anything you want Coral. And of course I'm excited. I had mine taken. I'm just glad to truly start over with this little family we already have going on." James said kissing her cheek as they started moving.

"Hmm, but you're not the one who has to carry it for nine months or put up with the wild mood swings or the throwing up everywhere." She said pointing at him before she leant over and fussed over Bella "Would you like that little one? A brother or sister to boss about?" she smiled and kissed her daughters cheek. "Just don't get too excited," she said looking up at James "I'm not too sure. Just a feeling.."

"You have atleast a month gone already dear. So be glad." James leaned in kissing her gently and smiling holding them both closely as they eventually pulled up to their old home.

Biting her lip Coral shrugged her shoulders lightly "Well, I guess so." She looked down at her belly before they stopped. Helping her from the carriage James took them both into the old house before he quickly started to grab their stuff. Taking Bella from him she smiled down at her old daughter for a few moments before she bit her lip "I'm scared James." She whispered looking down.

James frowned going over to her kissing her cheek. "There is nothing for you to be worried about darling. I won't let anything hapen to either of you. Understand me?"

Shaking her head Coral looked up to him "What happens if it's like the last time? I hated Bella, didn't want to touch her... even took drugs with her in the next room." She looked up taken in his shocked expression "I used to be addicted to them, father and Tom brought me up on them. I'm scared I'll go back to that life, scared I'll hurt whatever baby is inside of me."

James sighed shaking his head leaning down kissing her gently. "I won't let that happen Coral. Never. I am so proud to be your husband. You've had to go through so much. And look at you now. Strong as ever."

Smiling lightly Coral kissed him back "Can we just get the stuff and go?" she asked her eyes a little teary at his kind, loving words. He was too good to her in so many ways; she didn't deserve him at all.

He laughed softly kissing her again. "You really are a trip dear. No. We have to stay here for a bit. Gotta take care of business. Sign over the house."

Groaning she walked past him "I cannot stay here forever," she muttered sitting down at their old table "if I am more then I month gone then I'll start showing soon...I don't want Nellie seeing, it'll hurt her and it'll cause more arguments," she rubbed her head and rocked Bella "I cannot deal with any sort of trouble at the moment."

"It won't take long dear. Besides you need to say goodbye to her. We are leaving. Selling this old place and moving into the new house. For good."

Looking up to him Coral bit her lip, she knew that she must do as her husband asked no matter how kind he was to her, at the end of the day she was his wife for now on. Nodding she let a tear run down her face "I'm still going to see her from time to time, she's still my friend." She sighed and looked down to Bella "I'm not going to push her away from my life. Ever."

"Then you'll have to tell her about the baby. It isn't your fault if she gets upset or anything. You didn't do anything wrong. It was fate." James murmured kissing her lightly.

Of course he was right, as always and she had to agree with him but this was her Nellie she was talking about, the woman she promised she'd never hurt and now here she was having a baby with someone else. "I guess so." She whispered as she turned her head from him "I'll leave it a few days..not like I'm going anywhere in a hurry."

"I thought you wished to leave soon. We can be out before the end of the week. Just have to start packing things now. I've already got the maids started on the linens and their own things."

"Like I just said," she muttered a little viscously "I'll wait a couple of days." She felt angry again, annoyed, damn the bloody hormones that were slowly over taking her body. Sighing she held Bella in one hand before placing her forehead into the other.

James smiled some moving behind her rubbing her shoulders gently kissing her cheek. "Relax dear. That's all you need to do. Relax."

"You try bloody relaxing when you've got to tell someone who loves you that you're carrying another person's baby while we move away." She hissed her eyes closing at his touch "And then there's the fucking hormones, my stomach getting huge and the non stop crying, throwing stuff around and chucking my guts up!" she snapped before she shook her head "Sorry. I didn't mean that."

"I know you didn't Coral. I know. Stop fussing so much. You'll look gorgeous pregnant. I cn imagine you now." He smirked kissing her lightly.

Scoffing Coral rolled her eyes at him "Don't even bother. I look a state. Skin stresses and I look like a bloody melon."

"A gorgeous melon carrying our child."

"Shut up." She laughed lightly before she raised her eyebrows with a smirk "Aww, you're going to be all sex depraved!"

"It will be more than worth it though love." He mumbled kissing her again.

Giggling against his skin she kissed him back, her spare arm wrapping around his neck "Maybe for you, but I'm going to struggle." She smirked pushing her lips harder into his.

James grinned wrapping his arm around her waist helping to hold Bella up with the other.

Standing up she pushed against his body, her lips crushing into his before she smiled lightly "Though, I'm not showing," she grinned wildly "not just yet."

"You have to tell her Coral. She'll find out eventually you know."

"I know." She whispered pulling away from his body "Tomorrow. I promise." She quickly shoved Bella into his hands before she shook her head, tears bursting from her eyes before she ran upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom. Sliding her back down the door she fell to the floor and curled in a ball. The hormones, the upsets, the arguments, the baby it was all too much for someone like Coral to handle.

James sighed and got Bella put to bed and undressed himself eventually sliding into bed and falling asleep waiting up for her.

Coral continued to sob on the bathroom floor for a few more hours before she became too tired to even care. Sitting up she brushed some of her tears before she got up, unlocked the door and went into her room. Sniffing she looked to James quickly before she sat herself on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands.

James didn't notice fast asleep curled up on his side facing her pillow as the sub started to come up.

Feeling the sun hit her back Coral turned to look at James before she gently leant over and kissed his cheek. Sighing she got up, checking on her sleeping daughter before she went back into the bathroom and started to run a bath. Pulling her dress off Coral looked at herself for a few moments before she gasped lightly at the ever so tiny bump on her stomach. Leaning closer she felt the all to knowing urge to touch it before she bit her lip and put her hands by her sides as she turned and headed into the bath as it continued to fill up.

James walked in and smiled pulling off his pants and sliding into the tub with his wife wrapping his arms around her waist.

Shaking her tired head she leant against him, her body and mind weak "I'll tell her, today." She croaked gently, her voice breaking a little.

"I'll pack up the guest room and watch Bella for you dear." He murmured kissing her neck.

Nodding slowly she pulled out of his grip and leant against the side of the bath, her head leaning down so her hair fell in the water. She looked a state, ill even and she couldn't help thinking that James was a little pleased that Nellie would have to be told "Fine. Whatever you want." She whispered trailing her fingers in the water, her eyes unable to snatch glances of her tiny belly.

James looked over at her smiling and leaned in kissing her cheek. "It's better this way. You know that." He said getting up and pulling a towel on.

Rolling her eyes she gently washed her body before she got out after a while, a towel pulled around her body before she began to slowly dry herself. Turning she left the room, grabbing one of her old dresses as she went before she quickly tugged it on. Looking at herself in the mirror she shrugged at her wild hair, the heavy bags under her eyes and the redness from crying "Well," she muttered to herself as she left her house, tugging over to Nellie's before she knocked on the door though she knew she could quite easily walk through the back door "here goes."

Violet answered the door as her and Billy were about to head out to school. "Wha' are ya doin' here? An'why are ya knockin'?"

It took Coral a few seconds to take in what Violet had just told her, god she needed some sleep. Looking up she shrugged and closed her eyes, rubbing her aching head "Oh, just wanted...you're mother." She muttered "She...I...she awake?"

"Yeah. She wen' up t'have a bath. Spilled coffee all on herself a' breakfas'." She murmured heading out past Coral with Billy.

"Thanks." Muttered Coral as she went passed Violet and walked into the house. Shutting the door behind her she held back her tears and the urge to throw up before she slowly tugged upstairs. Turning on the landing she paused outside the bathroom door, her stomach turning, her heart pounding, this was it, goodbye Nellie. Bringing a shaky hand up she knocked twice on the door before she let herself in, quickly shutting the door behind her as her breathing increased.

Nellie jumped some just as she was stepping into the tug and covered herself in a towel. "Who the bloody- oh. I's you love." She said smiling gently. "Come t'join me?" She smirked putting the towel up and sliding into the water.

Smiling lightly Coral went to say yes before she closed her mouth and shook her head "No, thank you. Had one not long ago." She muttered pointing to damp parts in her hair. Her eyes wondered over her beautiful Nellie before her mind went off into its own little world, her mind and body now exhausted before she snapped back and bit her lip before she looked to Nellie who seemed to have a frown on her face as she watched Coral.

Nellie shrugged and started washing herself asking her something before frowning and looking up at her worriedly. "Coral? Ya alrigh' love? Yer no' answerin' me."

Looking up Coral frowned for a moment before she rubbed her head "Sorry love. I didn't get much sleep last night," she sighed before quickly adding "been thinking." Groaning she felt her stomach twist, her belly content trying to push up her throat before she shook her head attempting to hold it down, tears lightly building in her eyes "I'm so sorry." She croaked.

Nellie frowned more getting up and pulling a towel on going over wrapping her arms around her. "Wha's the ma'er with ya love? Sorry fer wha'? Nuthin's happened dear. I's jus' a vase."

Biting on a shaky lip Coral buried her head into Nellie's neck a stiff sob escaping her lips "Not for that, though I am sorry for that. I've done something terrible, I didn't mean to! But, it's going to hurt you so..."

Nellie frowned more holding Coral tight. "Wha' are ya talkin' abou' love? Wha' did ya do?"

She felt like she was going to throw up, she felt like she wanted to smash up the bathroom in anger and pain. Crying lightly she pulled back a little and shut her eyes "I'm...I...I'm pre- I'm pregnant."

"Y-yer... wha'...bu'... Coral..." She stepped back looking down lost remembering to keep her towel up.

"I'm so sorry Nellie, truly I am." Coral whispered as she leant against the door behind her one more, tears streaming down her cheek before she couldn't hold it down any longer. Cupping her heads she quickly moved to the toilet before she shoved her head down it and threw what was left of her stomach content.

Nellie shook her head going over kneeling beside her holding her hair away and rubbing her back gently.

"I'm so," she sobbed through throwing up "sorry!" gasping she gripped onto Nellie before her stomach calmed and she pulled back and lightly brushed at her mouth. Looking up she caught Nellie's eyes before guilt and shame ripped over her body.

"Hush love. I's no' somethin' ya can exac'ly control." Nellie murmured taking a cloth and wiping her mouth for her and kissing her cheek. "M'no' upse'. No' really love."

Looking up Coral smiled lightly before she sighed and slumped her head onto Nellie's lap, her fingers gripping to her dress "I wish I didn't mess you around like this," she whispered her body now drained of everything "I wish I didn't have to move or do this to you.."

"Yer still movin' then?" She asked looking down. "When?"

"Don't know, sometime this week." Coral whispered as she gripped harder onto Nellie "But I'll visit you, every weekend... or something like that."

"Yer leavin'... this week. Ya weren' gonna tell me were ya?" Nellie murmured pulling away standing up.

"Course I was." Groaned Coral as she slumped on the fall "Do you think I would just walk away and not tell you?"

"Hones'ly? Yes. I do. Ya should go." Nellie said softly going out of the bathroom.

Looking up Coral watched her go before she pulled herself off the floor. There wasn't any point of fighting anymore, it was over, and Nellie didn't want her. Slumping out the room Coral rubbed her head before she went back over to her house, boxes now filling the living room. Groaning she weaved round them before she slumped at the kitchen table and rested her head on its wooden surface, her eyes lightly closing.

Nellie changed clothes and headed down going out and down to the pub again.

James came down grinning seeing her. "Guess what dear? We already have everything packed and ready to go."

"That's nice." She muttered closing her eyes tighter wanting nothing more than to just fall asleep where she couldn't think at all.

James smiled as the carriage was packed and he settled Bella in picking up Coral kissing her cheek. "Here we go."

Moaning lightly Coral turned her head into his chest before she quickly looked back at her old house, a part of her wanting feeling as if she was losing part of the family before she sighed and slumped in the carriage her hands gripping tightly to him.

"Just sleep Coral. When you wake we'll be home. Curled up in bed together happily. Where we'll be for the rest of our lives."

"But if I wake up..." she sighed softly and cut her sentence off before she slumped deeper into his soft shirt and fell asleep, her body and mind finally resting.

_:( aw, sad much.  
So, thats Nellie without her Coral, bless her.  
We'll have to see how they both cope with that.  
Isnt James lovely though, he's great! (Y)  
! :P_


	26. Chapter 26

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 26

Grapenut01 – Mrs. Lovett/ James/ Violet

BellatrixBlackLovett – Coral/ John

"James!" cried Coral as she sat on the floor with her daughter "James, come and look at this!" smiling she hugged her daughter to her before she looked down and brushed her hand over her ever so growing stomach. It had been five months. Five months since she'd told Nellie and James she was pregnant, five months since they'd moved and left Nellie, left her Nellie behind.

James came in from his office putting his glasses on his head grinning. "What is it dear?"

"Watch!" she smiled happily as she put Bella back on the floor. Gurgling, her daughter lay on her belly for a few moments before she slowly pulled herself up, crawling a few spaces before she slumped back down onto her belly again. Squealing in delight Coral scooped her giggling daughter up and kissed her all over "Oh, you clever girl."

James grinned wider going over and kissing them both fixing Bella's dress a bit. "Brilliant as her mother. She needs a new outfit. This one is getting a little bit small."

Laughing Coral gently lifted herself from the floor, her belly weighing her down a little. Oddly she was bigger than she was with Bella but naturally her skin would've stretched "Well," she smiled down at her daughter "she's not the only one." she pointed to her belly and tightly fitted dress.

"Very true. Still gorgeous though." He murmured kissing her lightly before bending over scooping up Bella. "I have some papers to take care of but you go ahead."

"Oh. I'd rather go when you're not busy, so we can go together." She smiled as she rubbed her bump "Is it me or am I bigger then what women usually are?" she muttered looking down at her stomach.

"A bit. But you go on ahead. I'll see if I can catch up with you two lovelies for lunch or something alright?" James said kissing her lightly.

Frowning at her bump she looked up and took Bella back "Well, come and find us, we'll be in the dress shop." She sighed at the fact she couldn't get into her own business, not whilst she was pregnant "Just don't overwork yourself, ok." She muttered and kissed him back.

"Yes dear." James smirked kissing her lightly patting her bum lightly and winking. "I'll be looking for the most gorgeous woman in town then."

Smirking Coral leant forward and bit gently at his bottom lip before she pulled away "Hmm, and the fattest woman in town too." She smiled before putting Bella in her pram and headed down to town, a small happy smile on her face as she walked along, the odd person coming up to ask about her growing bump. James was right, this place was just amazing.

James smiled laughing some and headed back to his office.

Nellie was already at work having found work in a dress shop and was just going out to have her break and grab a bite to eat.

Turning a group of men bundled into the dress shop, laughter breaking out between them as they happily shared a joke "Now," said one of them "I've got buy the missus a new dress to make up for last night. Oi! John come here, you know all about pretty dress and such!" laughing again John shook his head and hit his friend lightly "Oh shut up, just because you cannot work out what a lovely lady needs." He smirked before his eyes wondered over the shop and landed on Nellie, a small smile creeping on his face.

Nellie looked up after locking up the money box as she'd been told to do whenever she left the shop. "Umm. I'm sorry bu' we're closin' fer a bi'. Lunch break bu' we'll be back open aroun' noon. If ya'd like t'come back aroun' then."

John and the other man broke out laughing and pointed to the man who'd spoken first "Ah, unlucky Alex," sniggered John putting his coat down on a nearby chair "Helen will kill you, no way are you getting out of that one." Smiling he turned to Nellie and nodded "Thank you, we'll drag him back then." Leading his friends out he left his coat on the chair, smiled a little to Nellie before they headed out of the shop and down the road.

Nellie blushed some watching the man leave before noticing he'd left his coat and grabbed it hurrying out the door and fumbling with the key to lock it. "Sir? Ya lef' yer coa'!" She called hurrying after him grabbing his shoulder. "Yer coa'."

Turning John smiled down at her, her warm hand on his shoulder "Oh, I'm sorry," he said taking the coat from her "thank you very much dear." He pulled the coat on as he looked over his shoulder at his mates who wolf whistled to him and Nellie "Ah, you're just jealous because this pretty woman has taken an interest in me!" he teased to them.

Nellie laughed softly shaking her head. "Well tha's a bi' too kind o'ya bu' would ya care t'join me fer lunch?"

"Ahh! Get in there my son!" laughed some of John's mates before they quickly turned and walked off leaving him alone with Nellie. Raising his eyebrows John looked down to Nellie "Well, it's a little sudden but who am I to refuse a lovely lady?"

"Now don' go ge'in' ahead o'yerself. I's jus' lunch." She laughed blushing some heading down to a little cafe. "Besides then ya can ge' tha dress fer yer frien'."

Smirking playfully John pouted "Ahh, well I wasn't really thinking that you'd be taking me on some wild romantic date now, was I?" he laughed as he held the cafe door open "And thank you, he'll need that dress."

Nellie smiled laughing some stepping inside. "I's no' a problem. My job really. We're jus' a bi' shor' la'ely. Two o'the other girls are sick an' the owner is on bed res'. Havin' a baby soon."

"Sorry to hear that." Sighed John before he took her to a table and sat her down, pushing the chair in for her "A baby, that's lovely, though I do pity her, my sister just had one nearly killed her.." he tutted lightly before he looked up "I'm sure you're doing a great job filling in for them."

"Thank ya. An' tha's kind o'ya. Haven' been in this type o'work before bu' I can make do. No' terribly hard or nuthin'. M'Nellie by the way. Fergo' myself there. Should introduced m'self."

"John." He smiled in return "It's nice to meet you Nellie, very nice indeed. And I'm sure you're still a hard little worker who takes everything in her stride."

Nellie laughed softly shaking her head ordering a salad and soup to go with her tea. "Wha' d'you want then John?"

"Oh I'll just have a tea and bit of cake." He smiled as he ordered his food and quickly paid the waiter "My treat." He said quickly as she went to protest.

A few dresses later Coral had brought all she needed and was picking out a dress before Bella before she heard the shop bell tingle. Turning she smiled as James came up behind her "What one?" she asked him holding up and two little dresses, one off white and the other a light yellow.

"Well tha's mos' defini'ely kin' o'ya. Where do ya work roun' here then?" She asked sipping her tea smiling.

"Both." James said pecking her cheek and going to pay for them. "Lead the way to lunch now my dear. Rather hungry."

"I work in the jewellers, around ten minutes away from here. Live with my sister; have to help out, she's a little weak at the moment." said John as she stirred his tea.

"You spoil her too much, what happens when this little one comes along?" Coral teased as she lead him down the road and pointed to the same cafe Nellie and her new friend where in "How about in there?" she smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

"Oh tha's so swee' o'ya. Lucky lady she is havin' a carin' brother. I like jus' down by the sea. Go' two kids o'my own. Viole's bou' seventeen now though. Bloody girl. An' Billy. He's growin' up fas'."

"Well she needs her little brother from time to time." He laughed before he grinned "I beat their smashing children, never really thought of having my own. Seventeen? A little lady in the making then!"

Giggling Coral and James burst through the front door of the cafe, a few people turning to look at them before they went back to their tea "Shh!" she sniggered to James, Bella snuggled in her arms "We have to be quiet."

"Well she's very lucky indeed. An' yeah. She's had a lo' o'growin' up t'do really. Worries me though." Nellie said sighing some looking to the door as their food was brought gasping softly seeing Coral feeling her heart drop. "Bloody hell." She muttered looking away quickly.

James chuckled holding her waist leading them to a booth ordering water for Coral on the way. "Yes dear now come on and sit here."

"I'm sure she'll be just fine, she's got her mother looking after her, she's sure to grow up into a fine woman." He reassured before he too looked up seeing a pregnant woman, a man who had to be her husband and a small baby. Tutting he looked to Nellie as the couple laughed "Some people.."

Sitting down Coral gasped and grabbed James' hand before she placed it onto her stomach "Do you feel that?" she smiled watching his face lightly up as the baby moved around inside of her making her squeal out and kiss him full of the lips before a waiter passed her a glass of water "Thank you." She smiled before turning back to James "Ohh, what do you want it to be, and no lying, truthfully, what do you want?"

"Yeah... some people alrigh'." Nellie muttered before shaking her hed smiling over at him and starting on her soup.

James grinned holding Coral close and ordering himself a big sandwhich and a piece of steak to go with it and tea.

"Food any good?" he asked her, leaning forward a little as he began to cut his cake up with a small smile on his face.

"No!" she giggled loudly making some people tut at her, but for once in her life she didn't give a damn "Tell me what you'd like. Boy or girl, choose."

Nellie glanced back over hearing her make all that noise and sighed looking at him. "S'delicious love. Jus' wish the a'mosphere was a bi' be'er."

"Both." James teased holding her close again. "Little boy would be nice though."

"That's good to hear." He smiled before patting her hand gently "Their just a happy couple, she looks more than a little pregnant if you ask me, they're just basking in the sunlight."

"Ohh, I'd like a boy too, levels it out a bit." Coral smiled before she put her finger into some of James sauce and wiped it on his nose, making her laugh before she squealed out as he threw food at her "That's not fair!" she laughed "You're a meany!"

"I know they are." She muttered finishing her soup and quickly starting on her salad smiling some up at him squeezing his hand. "Ya really are swee' ya know."

"It was deserved Coral. Making a mess of my food." James said teasingly scolding her cutting up his steak and taking bite of his sandwhich.

Laughing John thanked her kindly before he leant back in his chair and tilted his head "I do wonder why you are not married, pretty thing like you.."

Giggling Coral quickly leant forward and grabbed some of his chopped steak before she shoved it in her mouth "What?" she said, her voice muffled by the food as he gave her a look "I just thought I'd try it out." She giggled finishing the food quickly before she rubbed her stomach again, she could never seem to get enough of the over large bump.

"I've been before. Twice. S'no' exac'ly been the bes' of experiances fer me." Nellie said shrugging and eating her salad still.

"Well you keep to your own plate missy. This steak has my name on it right now."

"Ah, I see. Well let's hope someone perfect will come along soon enough." He muttered with a little smile.

"I do love you." Sighed Coral as she kissed James and held Bella up in front of her, blowing raspberries loudly on her stomach causing her little daughter to squeal out in laughter before she set her down, passing her to James "Just need the loo love." She laughed before she got up and walked straight past Nellie, her hand lightly brushing over the chair she was sat it, her fingertip grazing her old friends back "Sorry." She muttered not bothering to look behind as she walked into the toilets, her hand rubbing her bump.

Nellie smiled some sighing. "I some how doub' tha' anymore. Jus' hope Viole' ge's a nice bloke. She's a bi' of a..." She jumped shivering looking up watching Coral before shaking her head. "A han'ful."

James nodded kissing her lightly and letting her go rocking Bella gently.

John smiled as he too watched Coral "Well, if she turns out to be anything like you then I think she's all sorted. I mean with you're pretty face and working mind she'll have taken then on board. She'll be fine, I'm sure of it. And you too, I'm sure someone will come along."

Quickly using the toilets Coral washed her hands, looking at her bump for a few moments before she went back outside, her eyes catching a woman who was also looking back at her. She frowned, she looked just like – suddenly she turned and crashed straight into a waiter who was passing with food, swearing and gripping her stomach Coral looked up seeing the mess she made "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I was miles away. I do apologies."

Nellie smiled gently looking up catching Coral's eyes before quickly looking away as she ran into the waiter. "I cer'ainly hope so. How abou' we ge' outta here? Bi'... crowded." She said getting up.

James smiled eating and playing with Bella looking up worriedly before seeing she was alright and chuckled some.

Looking round John sighed and shook his head at Coral before they went back to Nellie "Oh sure, of course, anything that you wish." He smiled as he stood up and grabbed his coat.

Biting back a grin Coral grabbed him before she frowned "I thought I just saw Nellie, properly just my mind playing up." She sighed and tugged him into a hug her eyes wondering around for that woman.

Nellie smiled some back at him already heading for the door looking back at him gasping slipping on a spilled drink hitting her head hard.

James raised an eyebrow hugging her back kissing her cheek gently smiling before looking over hearing the commotion.

"Oh my, Nellie!" gasped John before her ran over and lifted her head up to look at her "You alright?"

Whimpering Coral pulled away from James "See, I knew I was right!" she gasped before she waddled over to Nellie as fast as she could before she leant down next to her "Nellie?" she whispered "Are you ok?"

Nellie groaned holding her head slowly sitting up feeling dizzy shaking her head and looking up at John. "Le's jus' go now." She said ignoring Coral.

James sighed going over to help Coral up knowing she wouldn't be able to after going down there. "Coral come on."

Nodding John pulled her up, smiling to Coral for a few seconds before he lead Nellie out of the shop "Get some air in your lungs, make you feel better."

Frowning sadly Coral let James pull her up before she sighed "I'm tired, can we go home?" she felt like her heart had been punched through her chest, Nellie wouldn't even talk to her now.

Nellie pulled away from him shaking her head and going into the alley getting sick stumbling back a bit fighting back tears.

"Of course. You go and get Bella in her pram and I'll get this wrapped to take home and pay." James said kissing her lightly.

Frowning in worry John stood behind her and patted her back lightly "You should go home and get some rest, you must've hit your head hard." He sighed seeing her clearly upset but not sure what to do about it.

Coral quickly kissed him back before she placed her daughter into her little pram and waited a few moments for James before he lead them both out and walked down the road till they got home. "God, I feel sick." She moaned holding her stomach as they went into the living room.

Nellie wiped her mouth and shook her head. "I-I'm sorry... I didn' mean.." She shook her head crying more.

"Well that's hardly surprising. You have been for a couple months now my dear." James said laughing sitting on the couch with Bella.

"Don't cry," cooed John as he held Nellie's hand "its fine, don't you worry about it." He placed on of her arms over his shoulder and put his other arm around her waist "Let's get you home, shall we."

"Shut up James, I shouldn't be sick anymore." She rubbed her belly "I'm fucked off with all this now," she snapped her anger rising "bloody huge stomach, throwing up too much, pissing mood swings and I'm so..ughh!" she screamed before kicking at the coffee table and throwing else down onto an armchair

Nellie nodded leaning into him holding tighter almost falling feeling dizzy as she started to move. "M'sorry."

James sighed rocking Bella as she started crying from all the yelling and got up to take her up and lay her down for her nap.

"Don't you dare apologise, that wasn't your fault, it was that bloody woman's who crashed into the waiter." stated John as she slowly led her down the road.

Coral bit her lip as she watched her own husband walk past her, tears slowly rolling down her face before she held her heaving stomach and spoke lightly to it "Sometimes..." she shook her head, she couldn't say that to her unborn child "I have a feeling you're going to be a boy, your huge.."

Nellie smiled some holding onto him tighter so she wouldn't fall shutting her eyes letting him lead her. "Thank ya."

James looked back and smiled some looking at his wife before going upstairs.

"Any time." He smiled back letting her tell him the way to go before he dropped her off at the front door "Well, I'll make sure you get into bed. You need a rest."

Biting her lip Coral stood up quickly and went up after him. Smiling she watched him fuss over Bella before she sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, her stomach pushing into his back "Sorry, I'm just ... pregnant."

"Ya really didn' have t'do any o'this ya know. Shoulda gone back t'work anyways." She said going up the stairs with his help.

"Very pregnant you mean." James whispered leading her out of the room quietly. "I'm having the doctor sent for. Your rather large for only so far along."

Shaking his head John held gently onto her before they tugged into her bedroom "Don't be silly, Nellie. You just get some rest."

Looking up Coral shook her head "I don't like doctors! I'm not letting one anywhere near me!" she looked down at her bump and frowned "It's fine. Maybe I'm just alot further on then we first thought."

Nellie bit her lip carefully sitting down on her bed looking up at him. "Thank ya though. Fer all this. Shouldn' be pu'in' people I jus' me' in positions like this."

"Coral. You have to be looked at. Have to make sure everything is going alright."

"I'm more than happy to help." He smiled gently patting her shoulder "Now, get into bed and rest. I'm afraid I have to go, find the lads before they run off without me. But please, sleep."

"I'm fine, just a little big that's all, just means a bigger baby." She knew she wouldn't win against him but it was more than worth a try.

Nellie nodded before standing up hesitantly and hugging him, kissing him. "Really. Thank ya."

"We have to do it for the baby. Make sure it's healthy and all that Coral. You know that."

Pulling back a little John blushed and nodded to her "Ermm... anytime. Nice to meet you, Nellie." He smiled and backed out from the room.

"B-but.." she looked up to him before his hands fell onto her stomach that made her heart race "I'll never forgive you for this." She muttered looking down once more "Fine. I'll do it. For the baby and you."

Nellie laid down in bed and curled up on her side crying.

"You'll never forgive me for what? Taking care of my family?"

Sighing John heard her through the door as he closed it. He meant to go back in but he couldn't just run back to her side, he barely knew her and she really needed some rest. Biting his lip he turned, letting himself out of her house before he tugged back into town in an attempt to find his friends.

"No, for making me see a Doctor, I hate them with all my heart. I get faint and scared." Coral muttered rubbing her bump gently.

She eventually cried herself to sleep holding her pillow tight now very wet in tears.

"It's to keep you safe Coral. You have to. I'm not losing you now." James said firmly ordering the butler to fetch the doctor.

"But you're not going to lose me!" she said stamping her foot a little "I'm fine, just because I'm a little bigger then I was with Bella doesn't mean I'm ill."

"You don't know that for sure dearest. Something could be wrong. That's why we need the doctor."

"Fine." She scoffed before she moved into the living room and slumped onto the sofa, her arms crossed over her chest before what seemed only minutes later the door was knocked on and a doctor was shown inside.

"Hello Ma'am. I was wondering if you could lie back for me? Just wish to make sure everything is running smoothly. How far along are you again?"

"No!" she snapped to the Doctor before she caught James' eyes and quickly lay down on the sofa "Around four.. five months.."

"That's all?" The doctor asked sceptically raising an eyebrow.

Rising her head she looked from James to the before she frowned, worry crossing over her face "Y-yes. Why, is something wrong?"

"You just don't look it." He said pushing her skirts up and checking her out. "Ah. Why didn't you tell me?"

Frowning Coral whimpered and bit her lip "What are you on about? Is something wrong? Have I done something?"

"Oh no my dear. You are all doing just fine. Though I want to come back next month. You may need to go on bed rest."

Sitting up Coral rolled her eyes "Why? What's the matter? Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"No it's just that with most women carrying twins they come early."

Gasping Coral's eyes widened and she looked to James "Twins?" she croaked sitting up a little "I.. but..I thought it was one."

"No ma'am. Definitely two in there."

"T-twins... Two.. two of them in her. Twins?" He said in shock before passing out.

"Oh bloody hell." She muttered looking at James as the doctor went over to him and woke him after a few moments. Sliding off the sofa she looked at her husband "James, we're having twins." She smiled lightly before she turned to the doctor "When you mean we come early... how early?"

"A month or so generally. So you'll be around eight months."

"Well, just like Bella then." She sighed before she leant down and kissed his lips "Twins. Twins. Why do I suddenly feel sick?" she laughed and hugged her husband.

James hugged her back in a daze still in shock about it all. "T-twins..."

"Let's get you on the sofa shall we?" she smiled and tugged him up with the help of the Doctors before he was placed on the couch "I heard," she whispered looking to the doctor "that woman... twins... the mothers they ... can.. die."

"It's happened before Ma'am. I won't deny it. But I'll take excellent care of you. Haven't had any mother's of twins go on me yet."

Nodding slowly she breathed a little heavily before she stroked James' head "What about the birth? I mean I struggled with Bella... two of them.."

"Don't worry ma'am. I get the latest supplies and things. You are in good hands. I can assure you of that."

Nodding once more Coral rubbed her head and sat herself next to James as he lay near to her "So, how long would you say I have? I cannot cope with the bump forever," she sighed and looked down "it's so big already."

"Like I said, It'll be sooner then you think, around eight months." He smiled patting Corals back before a bulter lead him to the door.

Waving the doctors goodbye Coral sighed and looked down at James and smiled "Two beautiful babies."

Gasping Coral leant over holding onto her stomach before she heard a splash of water "Oh god no. Not while James is out.." she whimpered, her waters had broke, she was in labour and oddly it felt stronger then compared to Bella. Crawling onto her bed she screamed out as pain hit her "Oh stop!" she cried before she lay on her back for hours before it was all too much. Rolling her skirts up and pushing her undergarments down she gripped the headboard and pushed and pushed, screams erupting from her mouth, sweat pouring from her forehead and blood and fluids seeping into her bed sheets "James where are you?" she sobbed before pushing once more, a gasp leaving her mouth as she felt something slide from her body. Raising her head a little she found a little baby, a little girl between her legs. "A girl." She whispered before her hips bucked a pain pushed through her stomach again. "James!" she screamed as she pushed once more, her cries blocking put the sound of the door opening and the scared voice calling out to her.

"Coral?" James yelled droppin the flowers he'd gotten for her running up the stairs and gasping looking in. "I- you..." His eyes widened before he ran over and wrapping the little girl in a blanket cutting her cord.

"Just get it out!" she screamed to her husband, tears streaming down her cheeks and blood seeping from between her legs as she pushed once more, a cry leaving her mouth as she done so "I-I can't do this.." she sobbed her head falling back "I .. I.. can't."

JAmes held his daughter trembling looking back at Coral shaking his head. "You can. You have to!" He gently laid the fussing little girl down and went back to Coral muttering things. "N-now push! Yeah push!"

"No, I-I can't!" Sobbed Coral as blood pouring down her legs, sweat stuck to her head and her whole body trembled. Her head rolled back, she was fading, fast. "James. Don't leave me!" she whimpered lulling in and out of conciseness.

James' eyes widened looking up at her and gripped her knees tightly leaning up over her. "Coral! You listen to me! You are going to push! You are going to have this baby! You are not going to pass out! Do you understand me?"

"I can't." She whispered, her eyes closing "It hurts. I can't." Her legs trembled under his grip before pain flashed through her making her cry and scream out. "James! Just get it out, I can't push!" she sobbed gripping his hands tightly.

"Coral! Push! Now! You push damnit! You have to!" James yelled desperately not wanting her to see how terrified he was.

Screaming Coral pushed but it didn't seem to be enough, she was sure that she was slowly dying. "James.." she panted shutting her eyes tighter before she pushed again and again. "I-I.. I'm sorry," she sobbed lightly her head falling to one side, her chest heaving "I can't hold.. on..."

James sighed as on the last push the baby came out far enough and he was able to pull it the rest of the way out and did the same for the little boy as he did with the girl. "You stay here alright? I'm going to fetch the doctor. Just please stay Coral."

Sobbing she rolled her head back, the weakness taking over her body. She heard muffled words before she shut her eyes, she felt so weak.

James hesitated looking at her before shaking his head and running out coming back shortly with the doctor. He quickly checked over the babies before letting his nurses clean them up as he went to sort out Coral. "Coral? Can you hear me?"

Groaning Coral whimpered before one of her weak hands gripped James, she barely had enough energy to hold onto her own husband let alone talk to him. She wanted to see her children but her eyes wouldn't open. She stunk, dry blood and sweat stuck to her legs and forehead making her feel sick..weak.

"Coral I need you to answer me. You have to stay with us." He said cleaning her up and taking care of a few things down there.

Whimpering she felt his hands brushing over her legs "Don't," she whispered a little too lightly a little as pain still shot threw her "touch." Her eyes opened a little before they dropped back shut again. God she felt so drained, she didn't want to move ever again.

"I have to ma'am. I have to get you all fixed up and everything. I have to make sure you are healthy again." He said gently sewing where she'd ripped and cleaning her more.

"James?" She groaned out as she placed her arms out trying to pull him closer to her "Oww." She whimpered as a needle pushed threw her lower half.

James leaned her up and moved behind her wrapping his arms around her, holding her close.

She sobbed lightly against his chest, her weak arms holding him close "A-are they ok?" she whispered her eyes lightly opening.

"Of course they are dear. You did magnificently." James said kissing her cheek.

Shaking her head she whimpered "No, I didn't. I could've," she groaned feeling pain once more "hurt them.."

"Hush. You did wonderfully. They are just fine." James said kissing her head and slipping out from under her to assist the doctor as they changed the bed and Coral's clothes.

Letting her head roll back once more she shivered as the men touched her and pulled at her clothing. She could hear little cry from her babies as they moaned for their mother, needing her like she needed them. "James, I want to see.." she shut her eyes weakly again "..them."

"No dear. You need to rest. They will be fine. Just hungry. The doctor gave me some formula to mis up. You just need to rest."

"I want to see my children!" she lightly screamed before she rubbed her head, another groan escaping her mouth "Now."

James sighed and helped her sit up gently and brought the little girl over first. "Here's the girl. She's oldest."

Smiling weakly Coral put a shaky finger on her daughters cheek "She's beautiful." She whispered leaning a little closer to her daughter before a grin broke out on her face.

"Just like her mother." He said smiling before she started crying again and moved away to get her brother instead.

"Sounds like her too." She teased lightly. She felt so sick, so in need of rest but she ached to see her lovely new children. Looking up she watched James come back with another child "A boy?" she muttered looking down at her son "A boy." She smiled and leant against James "Handsome, just like his daddy. You name him.."

James smiled some shaking his head. "I don't know... Christopher? How does that sound? What about the girl?" He asked getting up to lay him bck beside his sister as he started crying too.

"Sound's perfect." She whispered laying back down, the sound of their screams seeming heavenly to her "The girl?" she thought for a moment before biting her lip "Nellie." She shut her eyes at his expression "Nellie Lily Carter."

"No. No we are not naming our little girl after /her/. We can't. I refuse this." HE said trying to hush them both.

"Too bad, that's her name. I carried her for months on end," she muttered weakly, her voice straining "I just gave birth to her, that's what she'll be called." She turned on her side, whimpering at a little of that pain before she gripped a pillow lightly.

James sighed and picked up his son again rocking him gently and shaking his head walking away from his daughter.

Frowning Coral looked at him "What was that face for?" she snapped as he rocked their son "How just gave your own daughter the filthiest look I've ever seen!" She couldn't care how weak or ill she felt there was no way she'd let him do that to her new born children.

"I don't know what your talking about. I'm going to go down and make him a bottle." James said going out.

Coral watched him go before her eyes drifted to her daughter, tears welling in them. Slowly she slid off the bed and placed her feet onto the floor, she yelped a little as pain flooded her body but at that moment she wanted her daughter, her Nellie. Slowly and painfully she walked across the room before she leant over her daughter "Sorry love. You fathers just a shit some times." She muttered before she scooped her daughter up, her heart beating as she held such a tiny brown eyed baby in her hands. Smiling she slowly walked back onto the bed and cuddled up next to her daughter, a finger running over her cheek "My beautiful Nellie. Stunning."

James came back up after a bit feeding Chris and shook his head looking over at Coral. "You shouldn't be getting out of bed." He muttered sitting in the chair not looking at his daughter.

"Do I care?" she muttered angrily "I was checking on my daughter." She curled up closer to Nellie, a small smile crawling onto her face as she breathed in that new born baby smell.

He scoffed shaking his head. "Her name is not Nellie."

"It is." She stated pulling her daughter nearer before she looked to James "Give me him, please." She muttered.

"No. I'm feeding him. He's hungry." James said shaking his head looking back down at his son.

"Give me my baby, now." She hissed feeling her motherly side come out "Or else."

"I am feeding him. Do what you want with her." He said waving to the girl.

"Give me my fucking son now!" she screamed her voice breaking a little. Her eyes glared at him and her lose hair flung about "And she's got a name, so use it. Now I want my son, so give him to me!"

"I'm not giving him to you. Especially if your gonna be yelling about like that. I don't trust you with him while you're like this."

Snarling Coral sat up more, tears of anger in her eyes "Don't you dare. Let me have my son. My son who I've just carried around for months on end and just had to push out of me, don't tell me when I can or cannot have him." She snarled gripping the bed sheets.

James shook his head pulling the bottle out noticing Chris had fallen asleep and got up. "No. I don't like him around you. You're acting ridiculous."

Letting tears roll down her cheek Coral began to move to get up "Let me have him James, give him to me!" she sobbed lightly trying to get off the bed to her son.

"Coral! Lay back down! You are in no condition to be moving! Now take care of her! She's shrieking! Gonna wake him up!" He yelled before going out slamming the door behind him.

"Give him back!" she screamed as the door slammed "Give me my son! Give me my baby now!" she sobbed as she tried to pull herself from her bed "James! I want my son, give him to me!" turning her head she looked down at her daughter, her little baby as she cried before she brushed back her tears and pulled her closer, hushing her lightly.

James ignored her cries going into one of the guest rooms and sitting down holding his son gently.

Nellie woke up from one of her light naps and sighed. The image of Coral's face burned into her head making her heart feel heavy, a little lost without her old friend. She fixed herself up and headed out eventually finding herself at the big house knocking hesitantly.

"I want him." Coral sobbed lightly as she clung onto her little Nellie, Nell, in her arms. Her heart felt torn up, she felt sick, in pain, all she wanted was her son in her arms. Sobbing louder she found herself looking up to be greeted by Nellie's face. "I-I.." she looked up, tears streaming down her face as her blood surged through her veins at the site of her pale angel.

Nellie frowned when there was no answer but heard a baby screaming and let herself in going upstairs and finding Coral in bed holding a little baby. "Oh Coral..."

Shaking her head Coral looked down once more, light tears now rolling down her face as she calmed a little. Holding her new born daughter closer she smiled a little taking in the little cute face before more tears spilled down her cheek.

Nellie sighed looking down. "I didn' mean t'do tha'. A' the restraun'. I-I's jus' hard. Seein' ya happy like tha'."

"Just," Coral whispered weakly forgetting that Nellie had no idea what she was on about, Nellie didn't even know she was expecting twins "get him for me." She looked pleadingly up "Please?"

Nellie frowned before she started biting her lip. "Figured he'd be here. Wha' with the b-baby an' all... Where's he a' then?"

"He's got Christopher." She sobbed lightly into her daughter's blanket "J-just get him away from that man, I don't want him anywhere near him. Ever again!"

"Christopher? Who the bloody hell is Christopher?" She exclaimed thinking it was another man. "Don' ask me t'go ge' some other bloke fer ya. I can' believe ya'd even ask somethin' like tha'!"

Looking up Coral whimpered lightly before she shook her head and began to cry once more "I'd never... he's my son! James took him, just because.." she cut herself off and looked down "J-just get my baby. Please Nellie, I haven't even held him in my own arms yet! I want my baby boy."

"Y-yer... a boy... ya had twins? W-when did ya have 'em Coral? Ya looked huge when I saw ya las'..."

"Yes. I had twins. That explains the big belly." Whispered Coral, her eyes now stinging "And I had them about, half an hour ago. I just want him Nellie, now. James hasn't even looked at his daughter yet. He's disgusted by her. Just get him, I beg you."

"Bloody hell Coral...Jus' now...Why would he be disgusted by her? She's his daugh'er. Isn' she?"

She nodded lightly and breathed in wanting nothing more than her son in her arms "He's disgusted by her because I named her Nellie." She looked up to her friend before she dropped her head once again feeling the energy seep from her achy body.

Nellie looked down taking a shaky breath. "M'sorry. Y-ya shouldn' have done tha' lo-Coral. I'll go an' ge' him fer ya love."

"I wanted to," she muttered rocking her little Nellie in her arms "you're still special to me, no matter what." She smiled weakly before she thanked Nellie "J-just don't let him near James; I don't want him anywhere near them, ever again."

She didn't say anything eventually coming back with the baby after lots of yelling and screaming and smashing. "He's asleep." She whispered handing him over to her.

Crying harder Coral swept up her little boy in her spare arm and hugged him close to her chest before she left out a sigh of relief, her body trembling slightly. "Thank you." She chocked up to Nellie, tears of happiness in her eyes "You're too good to me." She smiled and kissed her children's head before she laughed lightly "Twin's. Who'd of thought it? God, I'm never having another two in one go, ever again."

Nellie looked away before stepping back. "I jus' came t'apologize abou' tha'. Ya didn' do anythin' t'deserve i'. M'jus' gonna see myself ou'." She mumbled turning away.

"Nellie," Coral weakly called "don't go. Stay with me, please, I don't want him coming near them." She shuddered lightly and closed her eyes "I'm so tired, but I cannot sleep knowing he could just come in and take them.. him." She sighed heavily before opening her eyes once more, a weak smile on her face "Besides, you haven't even held them yet. Don't you want to hold a little you?"

Nellie shook her head not turning back. "I can'. M-m'sorry. I jus' can' do this Coral. I can'. I wish I could jus' ac' like yer only a frien'. No' wan' anymore than tha' bu' I can'. I can' preten' m'no' jealous. As pathe'ic as tha' is I am. I would love t'have another... I jus' can' stay." She said shaking her head going out.

"No, come back." Whispered Coral, a tear rolling down her cheek before she shook her head and looked down at her two new children "Welcome to my world." She muttered before she lay them gently down and curled close to them, her eyes slowly closing as she fell asleep. Gasping Coral screamed, causing her two children to cry out before she felt a pair of hands grab her, shaking her trying to wake her. Snapping her eyes open she found James peering down at her, worry on his face. Whimpering Coral shook her head and began to cry. Dreams, how she hated them, she'd dreamt Nellie and James had ran off with her children and just left her there with nothing, not a scrap of clothing, money, nothing. "No." She sobbed pulling back from James, now feeling a little scared of her own husband being close to her or her children and her mind still lightly in her dream "No!"

James sighed sitting on her bed rubbing her leg gently. "Coral. Please listen to me. I didn't mean any of it. I don't know what came over me. I was just panicking. I mean you were having the babies and you just kept bleeding and I was worried sick. And then you named her after that woman. I-I just don't want to lose you to her Coral. That's why I don't like the name. It's her."

"You left me!" she sobbed quickly moving her to him, her body shaking violently "You took my babies." She sobbed lightly into his knee for a good few minutes before she pulled back and shook her head as she finally took in his words "James, you scared me. I-I thought you were going to pass out or something; I'm never having twins ever. It hurts." She muttered before sighing "I named my daughter after Nellie because that woman has done so much for me, I-I wanted to make her a little real in my life. She's gone now. She's made up her mind."

"But what about you Coral? Have you made up your mind? Or do you still want her back? I just don't know anymore Coral. I love you. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

She thought for a moment, of course she wanted Nellie but it wasn't going to happen. Slowly she shook her head "No," she croaked as if her body didn't want her to bring the words to her lips "I-I don't want her back. There's nothing for us." She wiped her eyes and pulled back before she scooped Christopher into her arms tightly still a little cautious of James being near him and then moved to place little Nellie on the bed in front of her as she lightly hushed them, her body and mind still taking on the impact of the dream.

James nodded and smiled some looking down at his daughter before leaning down and picking her up. "She is cute..."

Quickly Coral snapped her eyes to her daughter meaning to grab her back from him before she sighed and rubbed Christopher's back "Yes," she agreed with a small smile "she's got her daddy's eyes." Happiness washed over her as Coral and her husband could finally celebrate the birth of their two little children, like a proper family. Holding her son closer she carefully, and painfully moved closer to her husband as he cooed down at her daughter, a smile on her face "I have a feeling she'll have you wrapped around her little finger."

"She'll take after her mother then won't she?" James murmured kissing his daughter's head lightly stroking her cheek as she fell to sleep.

Opening her mouth Coral scoffed "I so don't not have you wrapped around my little finger that's mean!" she giggled and poked her tongue out at him before she leant her head against his shoulder and kissed his arm lightly. Smiling happily she rocked her son in her arms, he was smaller than his sister and a little weaker "I feel bad," Whispered Coral as she watched her tired son "I kept him in there all that time. I-I could've really hurt him."

"Ahh but you do Coral. And you know it. I would do anything you say, give you anything you ask for. And you haven't done anything wrong Coral. They do that with twins."

"I don't want anything. And you know that. Just as long as I have my three children and my husband I'm perfectly content." She smiled and leant deeper into him "Is Bella ok with the nanny? I don't like her being without me for long. Maybe we'll show her these two tomorrow?" she shut her eyes lightly and gripped her son to her chest "She's close to walking soon. I know it. She's grows too quick. I want to keep my little princess the way she is."

James smiled holding her closer and leaning back against the headboard. "Bella is fine. A little mischief maker but just fine."

"She's always a little mischief maker." Coral croaked lightly as she leant back with James and nuzzled up to his chest, her eyes wandering from her son and daughter "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. You just scared me.."

"We both overreacted Coral. We both said things we didn't mean. It's just been a long and trying day. But in the end it was worth it. We have two of the most amazing children now along with Bella. Growing like a weed still." James chuckled kissing her forehead.

She nodded lightly in agreement before she looked up to him, a small weak smile on her face "Can we stop at the three? I really do think another will kill me."

"Anything you want Coral. Anything. Three is more than enough for me. I would do whatever you want. You know that dearest." James said kissing her head.

"Hmm, you're too kind." She smiled and gently kissed his cheek "I'm sorry." She whispered again "I love you. I really do. All four of you."

He smiled nodding. "Just rest now Coral. You just rest with them. See? They are sleeping peacefully. Now go on ahead and join them."

"Just what I need." She mumbled before letting a yawn escape her mouth. Quickly she kissed her husband, son and daughter before she lay Nellie between herself and James and let her eyes shut, her fingers still gripping desperately to her husbands shirt.

It had been nearly a two months and they hd all fallen into a bit of an order dealing with the two extra little ones to take care of. James woke up early and kissed Coral's cheek before getting up and dressing himself to go out for the day.

Groaning Coral rolled over to her left before her eyes snapped open and a smile crept across her face as she was greeted with the sight of her two beautiful children in their cot beside her bed. Leaning over from her bed and dangled her fingers in front of both of them before she pulled herself from under the covers and leant over the cot "How are my two little sweethearts this morning then?" she beamed kissing their heads lightly.

James grinned looking in with her. "They seem smashing dear. Now I'm off alright? I'll be back a little later." He said kissing her again and the babies before going out.

"Just don't go overworking yourself! I need you alive!" she called to her husband before the door shut. Shaking her head lightly she bent over the cot once more "Now, what shall we do with you two today?" she thought for a moment before she scooped them both up, fed, washed and clothed them "How about, we go for a little walk to the beach? We'll bring Bella. Talk of the devil I'll go and get her." She smiled and turned before coming back with Bella, who now seemed bigger than ever and could now happily crawl about "Here she is." She cooed leaning her daughter over the cot.

Nellie bit her lip smoothing out her dress and holding the presents she had with her, glancing down at the newly placed ring on her own finger she took a deep breath and rang the bell knocking on the door.

"Oh bloody hell." Muttered Coral turning quickly before she thumbed where to place Bella "Alice?" she called to her nanny who ran over "Can you just keep an eye on Chris while I take these two?" the nanny nodded and Coral quickly thanked her before she scooped little Nellie in her other hand and made her way down stairs "Now," she muttered to her two daughters "no screaming, its bad manners." She smiled before clumsily opened the door, her eyes snapping open to see Nellie before she gulped and held her daughters closer "Oh, Nellie. W-what are you doing here?" she stammered before she looked down to Bella who was pointing at something that had caught her attention making her gurgle and laugh "Shh you! Little monkey." laughed Coral before she looked back to Nellie.

Nellie looked up smiling seeing Coral. "I came t'see ya. I brough' somethin's. I's nuthin' really. Made 'em myself." She murmured holding up the dress for Bella and the two winter blankets for the babies. "I jus' figured since i' will be ge'in' cold soon i' could help... Though ya probably already have some. Be'er. I mean he can afford be'er. M'sorry. I should go. I-I shouldn' have come..." She said looking down turning to go.

Rolling her eyes Coral tutted lightly "Why do you always do that? You always go to walk away, I'm not forcing you away so come in." She said moving to one side to let Nellie in before she smiled at the items in Nellie's hand "And, thank you, their lovely. You've done yourself proud; they'll be put to good use."

Nellie stepped in smiling and stepping closer to her. "Ya look beau'iful." She said softly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear stroking her cheek. "Amazin' mother t'those three no doub'."

Blushing Coral pulled back lightly remembering that Nellie said she couldn't carry on with their relationship and that she was now married to James "I look a state; these lot know how to keep me on their feet. Mostly Bella, now she's crawling everything seems to faze her." She shook her head lightly with a smile and showed the way upstairs and into the living room before Alice brought Chris over and placed Bella onto the floor for Coral "Oh, Bella. Don't touch that." She muttered as her daughter crawled over and began to pull at the table cloth "Bloody child." She sighed as Alice pulled her away and put her at Coral's feet "You're a star Alice, I don't know what I'd do without you." She beamed up to the nurse who blushed and nodded.

"I's a lovely house ya foun'. Wouldn' expec' ya in anythin' less though." Nellie said smiling looking back to Coral and watching the nanny come in and watched the two of them frowning some. "I don' suppose ya have anythin' t'drink do ya?"

Looking up from Bella Coral smiled and looked to Alice who quickly went off and came back with a bottle of wine "Now, this was meant for James, but I think me and you can manage." She smiled and rocked her twins as Alice passed a glass to Nellie "I'll have a little one later, thanks Alice."

Nellie to the glass setting the things on the table sipping at the wine. "She's go'en so big. Looks more an' more like her mum too." She murmured scooping up Bella setting her on her lap.

"She is a darling. I don't know where I'd be without her, she seems to make me laugh each and every day." Coral smiled before she looked down "Chris is like his father, laid back and go's along with anything. Little Nellie," she looked up "she's just like the woman I named her after. Heart of gold, with just a little bit of attitude."

Nellie stared at her before taking a breath and sipping at more of her wine. "Mmm. Le's jus' hope she turns ou' be'er." She murmured bouncing Bella some. She looked over watching Alice go out to do something. "Wha's with her?"

Rolling her eyes Coral moved and put her twins into a small spare cot in the corner of the room "Nellie, don't say such a thing, you're lovely." She muttered before looking over her shoulder and she leant over the cot "Alice? She's our nanny; James hired her after I gave birth. I could hardly stand let alone look after them. She's come in handy."

"Is tha' all she comes in handy fer? Jus' them? Or you too?" She said before she could stop herself pulling her hair free from Bella's grasp and drinking more. "Looks more than comfy with her job."

Gasping Coral turned from the cot "Excuse me? What kind of question is that!" she snapped before she rubbed her head "If you're going to play these stupid games then you might as well just go, I'm not having this anymore. I'm with James, I love James, and I'm his wife. I belong to him. I'm his." She hissed the last words before she felt a little guiltly and slumped back into her chair.

Nellie sighed looking down getting up setting Bella on the bed. "I didn' come here t'upse' ya. I'll jus' go. I know yer his. If ya think I can ever ferge' tha' well... jus' ferge' i'. M'goin'." She murmured picking up the blankets and the dress heading for the door.

Shaking her head Coral quickly got up and grabbed Nellie, her face leaning into hers before she breathed heavily and lightly pulled back. She meant to kiss her, meant to wrap her arms around her but something made her back away, she was scared, she didn't want more heart break for either of them "Just stay, please. I didn't mean that, I apologize."

She gasped softly as Coral pulled her back and shut her eyes thinking she was going to kiss her before opening them letting out a shaky breath and blushing looking away. "Nuthin' t'apologize fer. Yer righ'. I's none o'my business. Wha' ya do is yer own. Shouldn' have implied ya'd ever betray yer husban'. No' even my place t'sugges' such a thin'. I should go anyways. Don' know why I came in the firs' place. I-I jus'... I miss ya."

Gripping Nellie's wrists tighter Coral shut her eyes and looked down, a sigh leaving her lips "And you don't think I miss you too?" she looked up and shook her head, a tear rolling down her face, she couldn't help but notice that she always cried when Nellie was around her "I mean, in that cafe I just wanted to run over and hug you close.." she trailed off and leant her face closer to Nellie's, her breathing a little heavy "I never, ever meant to upset you. Ever."

Nellie bit her lip looking down as tears stung her own eyes. "I-I miss ya so much." She whispered looking down. "I-I came here t'tell ya somethin'. M'ge'in' married." She murmured shutting her eyes biting her lip harder holding up her hand.

Coral's eyes widened and she dropped Nellie's wrists before she stepped back a little, tears now pouring thicker down her cheek "Well," she whispered lightly "I-I... congratulations." She turned and wiped her tears away before she shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around her waist "I hope he's nice."

Nellie looked up sadly and stepped closer turning Coral around wrapping her arms around her. "Y-ya can' be upse'. No' you. Ya did the same thin'." she murmured holding her tighter as her own tears streamed down her cheek.

Whimpering Coral buried her face into Nellie's neck, letting out harsh sobs "Why did I ever get us into this mess Nellie?" she croaked as she held Nellie tightly to her shaking body "I'm sorry."

Nellie held her tighter crying with her sniffling. "I wouldn' trade i' fer the world Coral." she whispered holding the back of her head. "No' a thin'. I' was the happies' I've ever fel'. I-I've never had anybody. No' really."

"You had me," muttered Coral as she pulled back and brushed Nellie's tears away "for the most part." She looked to Nellie's lips before she moved closer, her fingers trailing over her cheek and lips before she placed her forehead against Nellie's and sighed lightly, her eyes shutting as she felt the same love, the same want seeping back into her body.

"Ya still mean the world t'me Coral... don' ever doub' tha'. Please. Ya do. I love ya. Doub' I'll ever stop really." Nellie murmured wiping Coral's tears away before tilting her head kissing her, unable to stop herself anymore. She'd wanted to ever since coral opened the door.

"But.." she sighed before Nellie's lips locked onto hers causing a small moan to escape her mouth "And you know," she muttered through their kiss "that I still love you." Slowly her hand trailed up Nellie's thigh and landed on her hip, their kiss deepening, their breathing increasing, the memories coming back.

Nellie moaned softly into her mouth pulling her closer holding onto her tighter kissing her harder biting at her bottom lip grabbing at her backside, squeezing.

"Nellie.." Coral whispered crushing her lips harder against her friends. She meant to tell her to stop, meant to tell her that they were married; that Nellie was someone else's but once again she melted for the touch of such soft hands on her body and the rose lips against her mouth. A groan fell from her mouth as Nellie's hands squeezed her arse and teeth tugged at her lip making Coral push against Nellie's body.

"I love ya Coral." She whispered starting to unlace her dress desperate to touch her skin again, to feel her warm body and taste her once more. "So much..."

"A-and I love you too." She whispered, her eyes snapping shut as Nellie undressed her. She didn't want to be touched after only two months of recovering from childbirth. James had tried it on but it ended with Coral in alot of pain. She felt ugly, her figure wasn't what it used to be and she hurt badly where she'd torn but she wanted Nellie just as much, to feel her hands running all over her body, to feel her teeth tugging at her nipples, to feel her fingers sliding in and out of her. The thought alone made her groan, making her more turned on.

Nellie leaned into her more slowly tugging her dress down rubbing her back. "Oh bloody hell Coral...we probably shouldn'. H-how longs i' been now? Wouldn' i' hur'?"

Tugging Nellie closer Coral backed up to the sofa with her. Yes, it would hurt but she needed Nellie, right now. "Just do it," she whispered, lust oozing from her mouth "now, please. I don't care. I just want you." Her hands held over her stomach, not wanting Nellie to see the marks, the stress that had be placed upon it whilst it healed "Please."

Nellie fell over top of her smiling and kissing her more slowly pulling the dress the rest of the way off tossing it and rubbing her sides unlacing her corset. "I can' tell ya how many times I've dream' this. Touchin' ya again... lovin' ya again...tastin' ya again."

Kissing her back Coral gripped Nellie's shoulders and arched off the sofa pushing their hips together. She couldn't really remember the last time she'd felt such a want, for anyone. God, she wanted to scream out in pleasure, wanted to explode around Nellie's fingers. It made her soak her thighs at such thoughts. Looking up she panted and watched Nellie's hands closely "Mmm, so do it already. God, fuck me. I want to drench your fingers, oh God!" Her eyes rolled shut as the pleasure grew deeper and stronger between her thighs.

Nellie gasped softly pushing her hips back against Coral's tossing her corset away kissing down along her neck kneading her breasts gently. "Oh Coral... mmm... so bloody perfec' love."

Shutting her eyes Coral whimpered "Just go gently." She muttered as Nellie teased her pale breasts causing a moan to leave her mouth no matter what she felt, just the thought made her grip Nellie's hips and push them down onto hers making little shivers rip through her body.

Nellie groaned rubbing against her more. "Oh fuck Coral...yer gonna be the death o'me." she murmured kissing down along her chest swirling her tongue around her nipple. "Yer beau'iful love."

Moaning loudly Coral cupped her hands other her mouth "Alice." She whispered putting her finger to Nellie's lips before she let her head roll back and her hips rolling against her friends "Nellie! Nellie, oh bloody hell!" she moaned lightly her mouth opening as that hot tongue rolled over her beloved breasts, making her shake under the pressure and lust.

"She likes ya." Nellie murmured biting lightly sucking harder moaning and gasping softly as her mouth filled up swallowing pulling back panting licking her lips. "She does."

"Shut up Nellie, she doesn't!" gasped Coral her back arching up before she couldn't take the pleasure, the waiting and the pressure "Nellie, please. Now!"

"She blushed when ya called her a star an' said ya don' know wha' ya'd do withou' her. She likes ya." Nellie repeated kissing her slowly pullng down her knickers.

"No she doesn't." Hissed Coral her legs widening as the knickers slid off "She's no more than a girl. She likes the compliments, she's not used to it. Came from a bad background, James got her away from it all.."

"M'tellin' ya wha' I see." She murmured kissing down along her stomach slowly rubbing her thighs.

"And I'm telling you," gasped Coral, a moan bursting from her mouth "that you're wrong. Oh God!" Her body shook, her legs opened wider as she waited for the pleasure, for the mindless moaning and screaming, waited for the pain that would rip her up.

"Hush. Yer gonna make her come in here." She hissed biting lightly kissing along her hip sucking gently.

Her hands gripped the sofa tightly, her nails digging deep into the material before she whimpered "Oh, Nellie, please just have me already. I cannot stand all this pressure. Please, I'm begging you."

She held her tighter kissing her hip more. "Oh... I love ya." She murmured leaning down gently licking up her slit wanting to be careful with her.

Gasping Coral shut her eyes tight as pain slashed through her body "Ow! Nellie, gentle." She shuddered pushing slightly nearer to the hot, wanting tongue.

"Coral..." Nellie bit her lip unsure of whether or not to continue shuddering feeling her own knickers get even wetter. "I don' know..."

Shaking her head Coral put one of her legs over Nellie's shoulder "P-please. I need you, oh fuck, I really need you, Nellie! Do it."

Nellie groaned softly leaning in inhaling the intoxicating scent and squirming some. "Damni'." She muttered slowly licking her again rubbing her thighs.

"Now!" begged Coral as fluids poured from her, dripping down her thighs and onto the sofa "Oh god, please. I-I can't hold on for any longer!"

Nellie moaned into her continuing slowly gently pushing her tongue into her holding her thighs tighter.

Gasping Coral let out a small scream as pain shot through her, made her inners burn. Her hands gripped Nellie's shoulders before tears rolled down her cheek "Just wait a second!" she panted, her eyes shutting tight.

Nellie shook her head pulling back licking her lips. "I can'. I can' do this love. I's killin' ya." She said upset that she'd hurt her Coral. "M'sorry love."

Whimpering Coral opened her eyes and looked to Nellie "Please?" she whispered tugging Nellie's closer to her heaving form, the form that wanted her so badly.

"Coral... i's hur'in' ya. I ha'e this. I don' wanna hur' ya." She murmured letting herself be tugged close kissing her thigh.

"I don't care!" she almost sobbed in the need of wanting Nellie "I just want you, I don't care if I hurt."

"I do. I care. I care so bloody much Coral." She whimpered kissing her thigh again holding tighter.

Shaking her head Coral wrapped her hands into Nellie's hair "But for now you don't need to. Just, I beg you, go slowly."

"I am love. I's no' helpin' nuthin'." Nellie grumbled kissing her hip whining softly.

Looking up Coral shook her head and gently crawled from underneath Nellie "Just leave it, don't worry." She muttered feeling like she'd let Nellie down before she got up and began to scoop up her clothing.

Nellie sighed softly thinking Coral was upset with her and got up taking the clothes from ehr tossing them down and cupping her cheeks kissing her hard again not hearing the gasp from the door way.

Looking up Coral pushed Nellie away before she flushed a shade of red "Alice! Oh, my. Oh fuck." She sighed before quickly grabbing her dress and wrapping it around her body "We.. ermm, look, don't tell anyone, please?" The nanny looked over from her and Nellie, her face pale, her lip trembling "She was.." she shook her head and looked away, a blush on her face "Whatever you want ma'am."

Nellie gasped softly and looked away shaking her head and picking up the blankets and the dress again. "M'sorry. I's my faul'. She didn' wan' anythin'. I's good ya came in." Nellie said slipping past her heading for the door wiping fresh tears from her eyes.

"Nellie." Whispered Coral before she looked to Alice "Make sure she knows the way out." Shaking her head she quickly pulled on her dress then went over to check on her little angels, who seemed to be happily sleeping without a care in the world.

Nellie sighed at the bottom of the stairs sniffling some wiping her eyes looking up sighing. "Could ya leave these fer her? I can fin' my way ou'." She murmured.

Nodding Alice took the clothing before she bit her lip "Miss, can I tell you something?" she sighed and looked at Nellie "I'm worried about Mrs Carter. She mumbles, in her sleep, Mr. Carter hasn't really taken notice but...she says your name Miss. She had a nightmare the other day and called me in. She said she dreamt that you and Mr. Carter had run off with her children and left her with nothing. It's awful hurting her Miss."

"How are ya knowin' wha' she says in her sleep in the firs' place?" Nellie asked frowning looking up at her.

"I-I... I'm their nanny; I have to look after the children. I go in every few hours to make sure they are happy and do not wake up Mr and Mrs. Carter." Muttered Alice as she looked down and thumbed her dress.

"Tha's no' the only reason though is i'?" Nellie asked raising an eyebrow folding her arms over her chest.

Biting her lip Alice swayed a little from side to side "Like I said," she said "I take care of the children...and Mrs. Carter. They need me, that's my job. She's too kind to me; I care for her, so whatever she wants I'll get it."

Nellie sighed nodding taking a shaky breath. "T-take care o'her. Alrigh'? She deserves the bes'. Both of 'em." Nellie murmured turning to go feeling useless for even coming.

"It's not me she wants." Said Alice as she watched Nellie turn "It's you Miss, she's breaking up without ya. I don't want her to keep getting those horrid nightmares that make her scream the house down." She sighed before she smiled lightly up to Nellie "Just make sure you come back and see her soon. Maybe after she can use..." she blushed and looked down "Well, good day Miss."

"M'sure ya can take care o'tha' as well. Wha'ever she wan's righ'? Can use tha' as yer excuse. I-I won' be comin' back. I' does neither of us any good. Don' tell her though. Jus' le' her think wha' she wan's. She's go be'er thin's here withou' me comin' aroun'."

"Then you're just trailing her along on a false lie?" Muttered Alice, a frown on her face "That's mean. She really does like you." Shaking her head she slammed the door and leant her head against it for a few moments before she turned and ran back up to Coral.

Nellie shook her head before the door was slammed in her face and bit her lip staring for a moment before turning away and starting to head home wiping her eyes trying not to just fall apart right there.

"Did she find the way out?" muttered Coral as Alice came back into the room "Yes Mrs. Carter." She smiled and bowed before she scooped up Bella who was chewing on one of her toys "I'll just feed her for you," she looked up to the clock "Mr. Carter will be home soon. Do you want me to start his food?" Looking up Coral smiled "Oh, Alice that's the maids job, not yours. Dont be silly." Alice blushed lightly Bella's back "Don't worry Mrs. Carter, I'd do anything for you. Really." She smiled and quickly turned leaving Coral thinking on what Nellie had said about the young nanny.

Nellie didn't make it very far though. She leant against the wall in an alley telling herself it was best not to go back though she couldn't quite bring herself to believe it. She bit her lip heading back to coral's and slipping inside thanks to a key under the mat.

Standing up Coral checked on the twins before she went after her nanny "Alice?" she muttered as she leant in the doorway "I... don't worry. Come here, I'll take Bella off you, there is some beef in the store cupboard, James will want that." She smiled as she took her daughter back and the nanny smiled lightly before she asked her Mistress "Ma'am? You know them dreams?" she looked up to Coral whom lightly nodded "Well, don't you think it's best to well...move on? I mean, I see you hurt, didn't know why, but then that Nellie person she was all over you, I anit seen nothing like that before." Sighing Coral shook her head and bounced her daughter lightly up and down on her hip "I could never forget her. You've no idea what it was like for me. I was ill and my old husband," she lightly laughed "he was worthless. Nellie helped me, with alot more than you think. I'll love her always for that."

Nellie hid behind the wall and smiled sadly shutting her eyes tight and waiting before the nanny left before going in. "Please, jus' lemme say somethin'. I-I don' know alo'. Bu' I do know how I feel. I-I jus' though' I could pu' tha' aside cause well yer married, m'gonna be... bu' I can'. I keep tryin' t'go cause i's fer the bes'. Bu' I can'. I wan' t'hur' ya so you'll realizze how silly ya are t'be lovin' me bu' I can'. I love ya jus' as much Coral. An'i-i' scares me. I don' know wha' m'supposed t'do."

Coral jumped as Nellie spoke making her turn round, a small smile on her face. Her heart melted at Nellie's words, but of course it melted at anything she said or done. Each word brought her a step closer to Nellie before their lips were together once more, Bella placed between them. Her arms wrapped around her friends waist before she pulled her closer "How could I ever stop loving you, hmm?" she questioned in a small whisper "You are a silly thing Nellie, I don't know what to do either, but, with your lips on mine I know that I want you just as much."

Nellie sighed resting her head on Coral's shoudler crying softly holding her tight. "M'sorry Coral. Bou' everythin'. I-I jus'... nobody. /Nobody has ever loved me before..." She said softly biting her lip holding tighter.

"Sweeney loved you, I love you and I'm sure that this...man... of yours loves you all the same." Coral whispered as she stroked Nellie's hair "Dont ever think that. Ever. I'm here for you, I'll love you, no matter what you do or say. I promised, didn't I. You know that."

"Sweeney didn' love me." She muttered shaking her head. "No' really. He couldn' have. M'no' gonna stop either love. Never. M'lucky tha' ya don' ha'e me by now."

"I'm sure he did. I could tell, otherwise he wouldn't of hated me so much. He wouldn't have fought as hard as he did against me for you." Coral muttered lightly kissing Nellie's cheek before she laughed lightly "Now, how could I ever hate something that I love so much? Like I said, you took my heart first. Not ever Tom.. or James.. could ever do that. You made my stomach flutter every time I heard your voice, touched you, breathed in that intoxicating smell of your warm skin." She shivered lightly at as the words oozed from her mouth "I'd never stop loving you. I'd never, ever hate you."

Nellie smiled as more tears fell and kissed Coral's cheek holding her other. "I don' know wha' I did t'deserve ya bu' I'd do i' all over again in a hear'bea' love. I swear i'."

Coral echoed her smile and sighed happily "You helped me, that's why; you saved me from so much pain. Yes, we've both had our fair share of it but you stopped me doing something terrible. I'll love you forever Nellie, really, I will. Till the day I die."

Nellie pulled back kissing her gently. "Thank ya. Thank ya Coral. Fer everythin'. I don' know wha' I'd do withou' ya. I hones'ly don'."

Breathing in Coral kissed Nellie back a little harder, a smile pressed against her lips before she let her finger trail over Nellie's pale collar bone "Don't thank me. I've done nothing; I just fell in love with a beautiful woman. That's all."

Nellie laughed some wiping her eyes kissing Coral's neck. "Bloody stubborn thin' ya are. Well fine. Makes two of us then. Cause yer terribly beau'iful love. Ya have no idea."

Shaking her head Coral nibbled at Nellie's ear "No, I'm not, far from it. Not after those two, I'm a mess. End of. But you, my dear, you're just like I said.. my beautiful, pale angel."

She shook her head more blushing some. "No' after those two? Really? Well I beg t'differ. Yer gorgeous love. Those two jus' add to i'. Yer glowin' even jus' talkin' bou' 'em."

Coral pulled back and smiled at Nellie "Their my little sweethearts, I'd be lost without them, and Bella, I never thought I would have three beautiful children.. not after what Tom done, what the doctor said." She trailed off and looked down in thought, anger building inside of her as she went back over the day. Tom hurt her so much and the doctor, he was wrong, they were all wrong.

Nellie sighed softly nodding looking away. "Ya jus' keep provin' 'em all wrong love. Wouldn' expec' any less." She teased.

Coral giggled and kissed Nellie's forehead "Well, I don't think anyone would expected me to of fallen in love with a woman now, would they?" smirked Coral as she looked down at Bella who was laughing happily in her arm "What amuses you so? Hmm, just trying to get some attention?" Coral laughed and lifted her daughter into the air, above her head, before Bella screamed out in delight her arms outstretched into the free space.

Nellie smiled watching her with Bella and sighed softly fixing the little girl's hair when she was lowered. "Mmm. I remember when Vi was her age. So long ago now. Hard t'believe i' all really."

Looking up Coral grinned "She's a lovely girl. Got her beauty from her mother, you just wait; she'll be snapped up soon by some handsome lad." She placed Bella back onto her hip before she started to move around the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of warm milk off the side before she passed it to Bella who gripped it in her hands "There, see, you're a big girl now." She smiled at her daughter, who put the bottle to her mouth, before she placed her hand under the bottle ready to catch it in case her daughter let it go.

Nellie smiled some sitting down at the table. "I hope so. She's jus' had i' rough. I know. I jus' hope she'll be alrigh'. I worry bou' her."

Leaning against the counter Coral held the bottle a little higher for Bella to get a good grip "We all have to worry about our children, Nellie. But, she'll do herself well. She's got a good head on her shoulders. She knows what to do, no matter what mistakes she takes."

Nellie laughed softly smiling looking back over at her resting her elbow on the table and her head in her hand. "Tha' girl is fond o'ya ya know."

"Violet? Well, I don't know what to say. I'm flattered. Just let her know I'm here if she needs me." Smiled Coral as she kissed Bella's cheek before her daughter laughed, milk spilling from her mouth and onto Coral's dress "Oh, bloody hell!" she snapped before grabbing a cloth.

"No' Vi! Oh ya crazy woman. I mean tha' girl. Alicce or wha'ever." Nellie said getting up and taking the cloth making it damp before cleaning Coral's dress for her.

Looking up from Nellie's hands Coral nodded "She's a nice girl. She looks after me, alot." She sighed and looked to Bella "Naughty girl, Bella, really."

"I don' mean like tha' Coral an ya know i'. An' be nice t'the poor dear. She was jus' ea'in'. No' her faul' yer kisses tickle her." She said tickling Bella's tummy.

Smiling Coral shook her head and watched Bella laugh "I do love you little one, loads." She looked up and looked to Nellie "And, I know you didn't, I just want to get that point across."

"Mmm. Can' say I blame her though." She murmured kissing her shoulder finishing cleaning up the spilled milk.

"She doesn't, not in that way." Sighed Coral as she shivered under Nellie's soft lips.

"Mmm. Tha's wha' ya think /now/. I think differen'ly."

"Dont piss me off." Muttered Coral as she pulled back and started to fuss over Bella in order to pull away from the subject.

Nellie sighed getting up. "Should be headin' ou' anyways. M'sure James'll be home soon."

Coral nodded and put Bella's now empty bottle into the sink "Yes, you should. Wouldn't want him to get angry with me." She sighed and looked down.

"I'll be off then." she murmured heading out and for the door.

Coral sighed and stood in thought for a few moments before she heard the door shut behind Nellie "Us two, really Bella. Don't ever fall in love with a woman." She tutted before she looked up, hearing a cough as James stood in the doorway causing a smile to fall on her face "Hello dear."

"What was she doing here?" James asked raising an eyebrow gesturing to the door and walking in going over to her.

"Oh, just dropping some stuff off for the three little ones." She looked up and smiled weakly "And, she's getting married. Thought she'd come and tell me."

"Mmm. That's good then. She'll stop coming by then and upsetting you. You don't need that sort of thing. What sort of things did she bring by for them?"

"She does not upset me." Muttered Coral before she patted Bella's back "Oh, just a few blankets for the twins and a dress for Bella. They're really nice."

"Hmm. I'll have the nanny get rid of them. We've no use for them. Doubt they'd like them anyways."

Looking up to him Coral frowned angrily "Don't say such a thing, she put alot of work into them and I'll use them. You don't know what to do with them three. You're never bloody home; me and Alice do all the work. You're never here when Bella's breaking stuff, Chris is being sick and little Nellie is crying!"

"Why do you think I went back to work Coral? So I can continue to give them whatever they want when they get older. And we are not keeping whatever ridiculous things that woman brought into this house."

"They don't know the difference!" Screamed Coral suddenly, feeling rage boil inside her. How dare he tell her what she could or couldn't do "They wear what clothes I put on them, so deal with it."

"Well those things won't be here so it wont matter. I won't have my /wife/ carrying on with some other woman Coral. I've told you this before."

"Dont-tell-me-what-to-do!" Snarled Coral, her eyes wild before Bella whimpered in her arms as she felt her mother become tense "The clothes are staying with my children."

"They aren't /your/ children. They are ours and I have more of a say in them then you do! I am their father! If I say I don't want that filthy woman's thing in my house then they will be thrown out!"

"You call yourself a father!" screamed Coral as Bella began to lightly sob "You never hold them, Nellie you never give the time of day! Dont you dare say that! I'm more to them then you'll ever be!" she stormed past him only pausing to slap him across the face "I wish I never met you." She hissed, tears in her eyes before she left the room and grabbed a bag on the way, there was no way she would herself and her children stay with him any longer.

James stared after her in shock before storming up. "What the hell do you thing your doing?" he yelles grabbing the bag and tossing it. "There is no reason to have things from her here! You know how I feel about her!"

Turning to face him she screamed hitting out at him "I don't care what you think anymore! I really don't care." She pushed past him and grabbed the bag once more "She's my friend and you've got nothing to do with her!" she placed Bella onto the bed before she threw open and draws and began to pull her clothing from it.

James grabbed her wrist and spun her back to him wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Stop all this nonsense! I love you Coral! You don't need that woman coming here and ruining everything for us like she is now!"

"Get away from me!" she snapped pushing away from him "I'm fed up with all of this! You can never face the fact that she'll still my friend! Just because you're so bloody jealous!" turning she grabbed more clothing, throwing it into the bag, tears and anger in her eyes.

James grabbed the bag and held it away. "Stop this nonsense! You are my wife! I love you! I have given you everything!"

She hit him round the face once more. She felt close to killing him, the rage boiled inside her "Give me my fucking bag back now!" she hollered at him her arms trying to grab it back "I don't care anymore! I'm not putting up with this anymore!"

James glared at her tossing the bag. "What the hell is the matter with you! Yo can't just do this you know!"

"It's you!" she screamed up at him "All the time I bring Nellie up you bitch about her! She's still my friend! I still loved her! I still care!" she pushed past him, grabbing Bella before she pulled the pram out and went over to the twins "And, you just watch me!" she scooped them up and put them into the pram, pulling Nellie's blankets over them before she put Bella on her hip. Quickly she pushed the pram to the front door, tears leaking for her eyes before she slammed it open "You don't bloody own me! You hear me!"

James narrwed his eyes following her and gripped her arm tightly yanking her back. "You are /not/ leaving. Not with my children not on your own." James said scooping up Chris.

"Dont you even dare bother doing this again!" she hissed before putting her hands onto her hips "Give him back now!" she screamed not caring if people pointed at her or whispered "Now! Now! Now! Give him back!" quickly she moved, putting Bella into the empty pram space and grabbed Chris from her husband's hands "Touch him again and I'll scream for help! They'll believe me over you!" she snapped before turning back away, pushing the pram as fast as she could.

James followed after her and grabbed her arm tightly. "Don't you dare take my children from me Coral. Not you too. Don't you /dare/."

"Get off of me now before I scream that you're hurting me." She snapped her arm away from him and walked on "Come near me again and I'll scream like there is no tomorrow." She said back to him.

James ignored her not letting go of her arm gripping tighter. "I saved your life Coral. I love you. I have done nothing but try my damndest for you! And this is what I get?"

"Since when the hell did you save my life? Nellie saved it, not you!" she snarled trying to pull out of his tight grip making her whimper a little at his strength "Just get away from me, now!"

"Who do you think saved you from that crazy bastard trying to kill you Coral? Who do you think had given you two amazing children? Who?"

Looking up Coral scoffed still tugging at her arm "Nellie you idiot! She saved me, you where in the house packing. So don't you dare make yourself out to be the big hero." She snapped up at him ignoring his second question "Now, get off me before I scream for help!"

"I am their /father/ Coral. They need me whether you think so or not. I love them whether you think so or not!" James exclaimed pushing her away and scooping up Chris again holding his arm out to keep her away.

"I hate you." She whispered pulling her wedding ring off and throwing it at his feet "I'm coming back from him later; I don't care what you say. A mother comes before a father, it's the law!" she snapped before she smiled at her son "Mummy will come get you later sweetie." She whispered to him before she glared at James and turned once more, pushing the pram down the road.

James picked up the ring and put it in his pocket rocking Chris gently kissing his head before heading home looking down mourning the loss of his wife and daughters.

Coral stopped in the road, tears streaming down her face as she watched her husband walk away. She felt sick and suddenly lost without him but she was fed up with the silly arguments over Nellie. She sighed, lowering her head as she began to walk away. She wondered aimlessly but found she was steering in the way of Nellie's house. Pausing outside her front door her red eyes looked to her old house, the house she missed so much before she knocked on the door, quickly wiping her nose.

Violet answered the door after bit yawning. "Coral? Wha' are ya doin' here? Ya look awful wha' happened?" She said softly frowning.

"Fight," Muttered Coral as she brushed fresh tears away "Is Nellie in?"

"Ummm. Yeah. She wen' t'bed already. said i's been a long day. M'the only one up. Studyin'."

"Oh." Sighed Coral before she leant over the pram and tucked her two daughter under the covers "Dont worry, just tell her I stopped by? We'll go find a hotel, then I'll go back and get Chris, wont we little ones?"

"Why don' ya come in? I doub' she'd be upse'. Ya can stay in the gus' room."

Biting her lip Coral looked over her shoulder to the town before she looked back to Violet "I wouldn't want to just barge in. I mean, with these two.."

"Ya aren' bargin' in. I'm le'in' ya in. I can' jus' leave ya ou' there. I's horrible ou'. Gonna pour down any secon'." Violet said tugging her inside.

Laughing lightly Coral pulled the pram in after her and thanked Violet "But if Nellie doesn't want me here I'm to go, ok. I need to go back later and get Chris as it is."

"I'm no' makin' ya. I's jus' safer than bein' ou' there. Specially fer them. My room's upstairs. Acros from mum's."

Nodding Coral scooped up her two daughters and began to quickly climb the stairs wanting nothing more than to curl up with her little angels. Opening the bedroom door, she paused to look at Nellie's one before she sighed and walked in to the guest one before slumping onto the bed with little Nellie and the ever so growing Bella.

Nellie rolled over smiling some seeing John was asleep and sighed getting up pulling on her nightdress and walking out to Violet's room thinking Violet was in there. She walked in gasping and shut the door behind her. "Coral..."

Looking up Coral smiled weakly before tears rolled down her face "Hello pale angel."

She frowned more going over sitting infront of her wiping her tears. "Wha's the ma'er love?"

"I hate him," Coral whispered looking down to Nellie "I wish we'd never met. I wish he never took me away from you."

"Why would ya say tha'? Ya love him." Nellie murmured pulling her close kissing her cheek.

"No, I don't love him, not when he insults you or takes my children," she sighed and looked over to her two daughters feeling the achy need for Chris "like he's done once more."

"Wha' are ya talkin' abou'? Where's Chris?" Nellie asked frowning only seeing the two little girls.

Shutting her eyes Coral sighed "He's got him. Took him away, once more. Pulled me back and grabbed Chris from the pram, wouldn't give him back."

"Oh love..." Nellie sighed wrapping her arms around Coral pulling her close rubbing her back. "We'll go t'morrow alrigh'?"

Nodding Coral buried her face into the crook of Nellie's neck "Thank you." She whispered before she pulled back and looked around the room "Feels like its years since I've been in this house."

"I's been awhile love. I can take ya t'the gues' room if ya wan'. I's bigger than Vi's bu' the bed is smaller."

Coral shook her head "No, don't worry, we're fine in here. I'm not pulling anyone from their bed," she muttered and looked around the room "won't be here for long anyway."

"Where are ya gonna go love?"

"Anywhere that wants me." Muttered Coral before she picked up little Nellie in her arms.

"Oh. Alrigh'." Nellie murmured getting up. "I'll leave y'all be then." She said softly going out the door.

Shaking her head Coral laid back down on the bed, pulling her two daughters into her as she curled up "Just rest my sweeties, it'll all be over soon." She sighed, thinking her plan over before she gently shut her eyes and fell to sleep.

Nellie bit her lip glancing at her own door with tears in her eyes before going downstairs pouring herself a drink.

Coral was suddenly waken by a crash on the front door and raised voices. Frowning she brushed down her dress and peered out of the bedroom door before she heard a voice, a man's voice, James! Gasping she ran down the stairs to see him and Nellie shouting at each other "What the hell are you doing?" she screamed.

Nellie jumped biting her lip. "Damni' Coral."

"See I knew she was here! You lying little whore! Of course you'd try to keep my wife here! Where is my daughter Coral?" James demanded glaring at Nellie.

"Dont you dare call her that! You little shit!" Screamed Coral, her hands clenching her dress in rage before she harshly laughed "You're going nowhere near them! Now, I'd like Chris back, before I call the police! I'll take them away, just like your wife did with Lily! You cannot stop me!"

James' eyes darkened glaring at Nellie more stepping closer to her. "This is all your fault. Because you can't keep your disgusting self away from my wife!" He yelled smacking Nellie across the face hard knocking her to the floor.

Gasping Coral knelt down next to Nellie and pulled her up so she sat "How could you! You monster! I hate you, get out!" she pulled away from Nellie she shoved her husband "I said go! I don't want you, it's over!"

He shoved her back down and stormed upstairs slaming open door looking for his daughter.

"Get away from them! I swear if you touch them I'll kill you!" she screamed to him after she ran back up the stairs. Tears rolled down her cheek before she stood in front of the spare bedroom door "Just go, please," she whispered. She looked like a wolf fighting for her pups, she was a wolf, she'd rip him up if he went anywhere near little Nellie and Bella "I don't want you. We don't want you, so go."

"I don't care. I am /not/ leaving my daughter here for you to do God knows what to her! Who knows what you two might do!"

"Fuck off! Get out of this house!" she hollered at him before she hit him hard in the face, she was ready to kill him, make him suffer "NOW! Go!"

He grabbed her wrist before she could and twisted hard scooping up his daughter. "Stay the fuck away Coral. She isn't yours. Not anymore."

Screaming out in pain she charged at him, before she grabbed a small pair of nail scissors from the side and pointed them at his stomach "Put her down," she hissed wishing someone, a man, would come and help "now."

James moved little Nellie infront of the scissors. "Gonna stab your own daughter to get to me?"

"NO!" she snapped putting the scissors between his legs "I'll rip them off to get you! Now, give her back!"

He moved her lower covering himself. "Don't mess with me Coral. I mean it."

"I'm sorry." She whispered before she lowered the scissors and looked down, tears in her eyes "I must be mad. Truly. I must be."

"You are." He spat walking out backwards holding the baby close gasping his eyes widening.

Nellie moved aside now holding a bloody knofe having stabbed him from behind. "Ge' her."

"James!" squealed Coral before she quickly tugged little Nellie from his grip. Her eyes widened before she grabbed her bleeding husband "James! Get a doctor Nellie!"

"No! He doesn' bloody deserve one! He'd jus' ge' be'er. Ge' me sen' off t'jail an' take yer children again! How can ya defen' him?"

"I'm not defending him!" Coral screamed once more, tears in her eyes "Just do it! Get one!" she sobbed and leant over James "Please hold on, just hold on. Dont go!"

Nellie shook her head stepping back. "No. M'no' ge'in' him a bloody doctor."

Quickly she put little Nellie onto the spare bed before she grabbed her husband and lay him on his stomach, she gripped the scissors in her hands, quickly cutting the back of his shirt open. Gasping she felt her stomach knot seeing the wound. It wasn't enough to cause real damage but all the same, her James was hurt. Grabbing the ripped material she pushed it into the wound hearing him let out small whimper "Shh, it's alright. Just don't say anything, fucking idiot."

"I can' believe yer actually takin' care o'the bloody bstard! He hi' me! He pu' yer daugh'er in danger! An' yer still in love with him!"

"I do not love him! Not after all of that, he hurt you! I saw! I hate him for it, but I still care! He's their father, my husband and I'm hardly going to let him slip away."

"I wish I'd have stabbed him in the bloody throa'." She said shaking her head dropping the knife going into her room slamming the door shut.

Hissing Coral watched her go "Turn right into a little Sweeney then, wont you!" she yelled after her before she sighed and looked down to James "Why? You didn't need to do that!" Shaking her head she pushed the cloth harder against his wound.

Nellie shut her eyes tight sliding down the door burying her face in her arms resting them on her knees.

Violet frowned stepping out. "Don' say tha'. Ya don' know anythin'. She saved yer daugh'er. Ya should be bloody thankful."

"She just stabbed my husband in the back!" yelled Coral as she looked up to Violet "I'm surprised you're not even fazed that your own mother put a knife in his back!" she sighed and looked down to her husband "James? Can you hear me?"

"Wha'ever. Jus' take him an' ge' ou'. Ya've done enough t'her already." Vioelt said bringing the babies out of her room settiing them beside Coral.

Laughing Coral snatched her children from the floor "What? And she's done nothing back!" Scoffing Coral quickly placed her girls into their pram and pulled James off of the floor, putting his arm over her shoulder "Come on, let's get you into bed." She muttered to him as she quickly walked from the house and went back home. Sorting out the twins and checking on Chris she sighed and put James onto their bed, his back facing upwards "Bloody fool." She muttered.

James winced some pulling her closer and kissing her. "Please don't do this Coral. I can't lose everything again. I can't. You mean the world to me."

Pulling back Coral shook her head and sat in a chair by the bed "Dont you do this, not now. You hurt me. I'm in the mood for anything at the moment. Just rest."

"Come lay with me. I can't rest without you Coral. I need you. You are my world. You four."

"Just rest." She muttered once more before she sighed and put her head into her hands, tears welling in her eyes before she bit her lip and sat back in the chair, deep in thought.

"Coral... Please." He murmured looking over at her holding his hand out to her.

"Go to sleep, you need your rest." She said standing up before she went over to the window and looked across the sea. She didn't know what to do, who to choose. Stuck, Coral was stuck.

James sighed and laid his head back falling to sleep still reaching for her in his sleep.

Coral sighed as she watched him, her fingers trailing meaningful over her lips. Biting her tongue she paced the room a few times before she too became tired. Checking her babies once more, just to check they were still there she slumped back down into the chair, pulling an old blanket over her before she shut her eyes in the wait for a long, and no doubt uncomfortable sleep.

James woke up groaning and had Alice help to bandage his shoulder up and made some eggs, toast and tea putting it on a tray along with a rose from the garden and headed up shaking Coral gently. "Wake up."

Wrinkling her nose Coral slowly woke up before she gasped seeing James' face so close to her own. "You should be asleep." She muttered closing her eyes and turning her head away from him "You got stabbed in the back, shouldn't be up and walking." Slowly she looked down and scoffed seeing the tray "You've got some nerve. I don't want it... not hungry."

"Coral, I love you. You know that. We just had a little argument is all. It all got out of control so quickly. Please, you can't keep pushing me away. We are meant to be." James said cupping her cheek turning her face back leaning in more.

"A little argument?" scoffed Coral once more "You hit Nellie in the face, you twisted my arm, you put your own daughter in front of you to protect you!" She grabbed his arm and pushed him away before sniffing lightly "Take that food away, making me feel sick."

"She deserved what she got. And I am sorry about your arm. I-I just can't lose my children Coral. Please. Not again. And I don't want to lose you either. You're my wife. You mean the world to me."

"I thought you were the nicest person in the world! I loved the fact that you wouldn't touch me or hurt anyone!" snapped Coral pushing the tray away from her face "Please. It's making me close to gagging."

James sighed picking up the tray and looking down heading out of the room and going downstairs dumping the food in the trash sitting at the table with his head in his hands.

Coral watched him go before she stood up and checked on her children. Her fingers thumbed the empty space where her wedding ring was. Wiping her eyes she started a bath. Her stomach rumbled but she couldn't eat, it made her feel sick. Sighing she looked at herself in the mirror as she slowly pulled off her dress and slipped into the filling water.

Nellie woke up groaning and stretching from having slept there on the floor all night and stood up wincing feeling a sharp pain in her face figuring she'd gotten a nice big handshaped bruise. "Ya awake love?" She murmured looking for John on the bed.

Slowly turning John smiled up and her with a little nod as his eyes widened "How did you get that mark?" he grabbed her down to the bed and held her face to one side to get a better look "That looks like a slap mark. How the hell done that?"

Nellie sighed softly leaning into him. "I' is. My frien' came by needin' some help an' her rather upse' husban' followed. Did ya know ya sleep like a log love?"

Pulling her onto the bed he frowned "So he done that to you?" he muttered his finger slowly and gently trailing down her cheek before he lightly laughed "Oh yes, I know. When I was little I never woke up to anything. Mother thought me dead a few times."

She winced some as he touched it nodding and scooted onto his lap laying her head on his shoulder. "Poor thin'. Mus' have had her worried sick all the time."

Smiling he wrapped his arms around her before he asked once more, a serious look upon his face "Did he do that to you Nellie? Cos if he did I'll give him one."

"Please don' love. I's no' worth all tha'. I' will jus' cause more problems if ya go an' do tha'."

He bit his lip in thought before sighing. Leaning her back he leant over her and pushed his lips against hers "I hate it when you're so defensive." He muttered against her warm flesh.

She kissed him back smiling some and ran her fingers through his hair. "Yer good t'me love. Even if I don' deserve i'."

"You, Nellie Arnold, deserve everything. Truly, do you." He whispered kissing her head his hands pushing up the bed sheets and into her feet.

Nellie laughed softly shaking her head squirming some. "No I don'. Bu' I'll take i' anyways. An' tha' tickles ya know."

Echoing her laugh his hands pushed under the hem of her skirts "Better?" he muttered sucking at her neck as his fingertips trailed up her thighs.

"Mmm. Defini'ely no' worse love." She murmured titling her head back and shutting her eyes sighing softly. It was no longer John there above her. Now the lips were much softer and the body more curvy. In her mind it was Coral, her Coral touching and kissing her.

"Good to hear that." He whispered slowly tugging her undergarments down. Pulling back he moved and began to suck at the top of her breasts, a soft groan escaping his mouth as his fingers wove between her cleavage.

She bit her lip pushing him back some shaking her head. "I-I' wasn' jus' some frien' tha' came over love."

His lips still pursed as he went to kiss her back before frowning "What do you mean, Nellie?" he murmured feeling a little disappointed that he still wasn't touching her.

"Her name's Coral. She's one o'the mos' amazin people I know. An' well we were more than frien's before I me' ya."

"Coral?" muttered John before he coughed and looked up to her "More? You mean... that's sick."

"I's no' sick. She helped me through alo' o'thin's. Don' ya dare go insul'in' her."

"You two," he shivered and looked down "on this bed." Gagging he pulled himself from the bed and stared at her "How could you even think of doing that. You touched her!"

"I' jus' sorta happened. No' like I've seen ya complain' bou' me before. All tha's changed is now ya know."

"You still touched a woman!" he yelled before ripping his shirt off, that he spelt in and grabbed fresh clothing "That's sick Nellie! That's what those nutty people do."

"Ya touched a woman. Why's i' ma'er if I have? I's no' like I had anyone else there."

"I can touch a woman because I'm a man!" he hissed before he threw his clothing onto the floor and looked to her "Why?"

"Wha' do ya mean why? She asked sitting up frowning.

"Why on earth did you touch her? That's the most disgusting thing ever, Nellie, ever." He said feeling a little sick in the stomach.

"Ya don' seem t'fin' i' so disgustin' when ya touch me."

"I want to see her." Muttered John looking up to Nellie, a little anger in his eyes.

"Why? Wha' are ya gonna do love?"

Looking up John grabbed a clean shirt and pulled it on "I want to ask her why! She's messed up in the head, I want her nowhere near you. Not anymore. Or else."

"Or else wha'? Doesn' ma'er anyways. She wen' back home with him. They were tha' pregnan' couple from the restraun' when we firs' me'."

Scoffing John shook his head and began to pull on his trousers "This just gets better and better. Hmm!"Rolling his eyes he picked up his jacket "I'm still seeing her. I won't have this. Sick little whore, how dare she!"

"She isn' a whore! Ya won' have wha' M'no' seein' her anymore!"

Smirking John looked up to Nellie. He could be nasty when he wanted to; got that from his father "She is a whore. She touched you like a little toy." He leant forward "She'll be hung for this. Messed up little girl." Turning he grabbed his coat and headed out of the room.

"No! Ya can' do tha' t'her! she yelled after him pulling a coat over herself following him.

"Just watch me!" he hissed. He didn't know why he was in such a rage but his fathers influence told him that to get rid of that woman was a good idea. "Get her out of the way." He flew open the front door and headed down the road.

She caught up tugging on his arm. "John. Please stop this. I's ridiculous. Jus' leave 'em be."

Spinning round John sneered at his future wife "No, she's fucked in the head! She's sick the head. Her poor children and husband! She's better off hanging from a tree."

Nellie gasped sftly shaking her head and smacking him across the face. "Don' ya /ever/ say tha'. She's one o'the bes' thin's tha' happened t'me. I wouldn' change a thin'."

"Dont hit me." He hissed pushing back from her as he turned once more and headed towards the police station.

Nellie bt her lip running after him and grabbing his arm. "Don' do this. Please love. I-I'll take ya to her jus' no' the police. Alrigh'. Anythin' ya wan'."

He looked to her for a few moments, his head tilted in thought before he nodded "Fine. Take me then, but don't expect me to have the tiniest bit of respect for her." He hissed, folding his arms.

Nellie sighed holding the coat around herself tighter and headed down the road eventually knocking on the door of the house nervously.

Walking behind her John watched her knock before he rolled his eyes, moving her out of the way before he knocked harder at the door "Open the door!" he yelled.

Sighing Coral looked up from watching Bella. She was done with her bath and now was entertaining her daughter with a few toys. "Come on sweetie." She muttered lifting Bella up, heading for the door before she opened it and frowned "Nellie?"

"M'sorry." She said softly looking away with tears in her eyes folding her arms across her chest looking over at James.

Coral frowned, looking to Nellie then James before her eyes settled on John, he didn't look happy. She opened her mouth to speak but he hushed her and glared at her.

"Coral, I'm guessing." John hissed before he moved closer to her "You're a sick little whore! You'll never touch her again, you hear me, stay away from my wife or you'll be hanging from a tree."

"Stop sayin' tha'! I told ya she isn' a bloody whore! An' why do ya have t'say tha' infron' of the baby?" Nellie said gesturing to Bella. "M'sorry Coral."

"Shut up Nellie! I'm speaking." Snapped John before he shoved his finger near to Coral now pale face "Why the hell did you even bother putting your dirty, filthy hands onto her? God knows what you done to the poor thing."

Gasping Coral looked at him, eyes and mouth wide "I-I..." she looked to Nellie as she lightly bounced Bella "It just.. happened."

"She didn' star' i' all! I did! I's my faul' this whole bloody mess happened! No' hers! An' trus' me she /has/ done somethin' t'me bu' i's nuthin' I'd ever bloody take back!"

"Nellie." Whispered Coral, a small smile on her face "Don't say that. I was the first one to move. But.." she sighed happily before she was cut off once more.

Scoffing John moved closer to Coral as he sized up to her "How'd you do it?" he hissed "How'd you touch her? Hmm? Like this?" suddenly his hands cupped her cheeks making Coral gasp and pull back "How'd you make her love you so?"

Nellie smiled at Coral before tugging John back. "Would ya knock i' off! Wha' do ya think yer doin'? Jus' leave her be! Gonna scare poor Bella t'death ya are."

"Just a baby," muttered John "nothing special."

Frowning Coral gulped, her head raised before she muttered "I do it because I loved her for what she was, not what she done." She looked down and sighed "You've no idea what I'd do just to kiss her once more. You know..nothing."

"She is somethin' special. How can ya say tha'? She's a li'le baby." Nellie sighed and looked up at Coral smiling. "I know love."

Opening in his mouth John laughed wildly "I cannot believe this," he looked at Nellie and then to Coral "you both still like each other. Well! This just gets better and better." He looked to Coral "She's going to be my wife, not yours, so if you touch her again you're little neck with have a rope around it."

Whimpering Coral backed away before she looked to Nellie "How can you even love a man like this?" she whispered blinking back tears "Come with me, get inside, please." She held her hand out in wait, as Bella lightly gurgled in her other arm.

Nellie gasped softly and looked between the two and bit her lip taking Coral's hand stepping closer. "I can' le' ya kill her."

Pulling Nellie towards her she smiled, pushing aside the scoffs from James and John. "There, that's better." She whispered her face glowing as she felt herself nearer to her Nellie once more.

Sneering John grabbed Nellie's wrist "Dont you even dare. You think by going with her will stop me from hurting her?"

Nellie held Coral's hand tighter. "If yer onna hur' her I may as well jus' be there t'help her. Ya don' care bou' wha' I say. She does. Jus' leave her alone."

"You make me sick, the both of you," hissed John as he turned around "you're little lover, Nellie, won't be around for long, better use your time well." Smirking he shook her head at his future wife before he headed down the road.

Sighing Coral watched him go before she pulled Nellie closer to her "I cannot believe you were even thinking of marrying that." She looked to James sending a harsh glare before she tugged Nellie upstairs.

Nellie followed her in and sighed pulling away from her shaking her head. "I had no choice bu' t'come here. I wouldn' have if he wasn' abou' t'call the police. Ya already decided las' nigh' who ya'd rather be with Coral. Ya wen' with yer husban'. Who bloody well deserved wha' he go' whether ya think so or no'."

"I'm not with him," muttered Coral as she looked to Bella "I just helped him. I've refused to speak to him and I haven't touched his stupid breakfast he made." Sighed she placed Bella into her cot before she lifted her hand up "See," she said pointing to her finger "I won't put that ring back on, I won't!"

Nellie sighed shaking her head running a hand through her hair. "This is all my bloody faul'. I go' us into this. Why's i' have t'be so wrong?"

Coral echoed her sigh and slumped onto her bed "It's not your fault, don't say that. We both know we wouldn't regret it." She looked up, a weak smile on her face "It may be wrong, but I do love it, just a bit."

Nellie smiled some and went over to sit beside her and turned her face up kissing her gently. "There ya go. There's yer kiss."

"Why is it," whispered Coral, a smile owning her lips "that we refused to do this but once again we're back with each other," she leant closer to Nellie "doing," pushing her lips against Nellie's her hands fell loosely round her neck "this?"

Nellie shut her eyes kissing her back and pushing Coral back holding her thin waist. "Because I can' stop. No ma'er how hard I try i's you in my head when he's touchin' me. I close my eyes an' i's always you. Always."

Blushing lightly Coral looked into Nellie's eyes "Oh, really?" she bit her lip and tucked back some on Nellie's hair behind her ear "I-I done that.. with James.. on our honeymoon."

Nellie stared down at her a moment before kissing her harder moaning softly into her mouth holding her tighter.

Sighing once more Coral pulled her nearer feeling that same old lust creeping into her body. Once again her heart smashed against her chest and that familiar moan left her mouth as lips crushed against lips. Such soft, beautiful lips.

Nellie kissed her harder sliding her tongue into Coral's mouth caressing her body closer moaning louder into her mouth starting to tug on Coral's laces.

Kissing her back Coral pushed her tongue against Nellie's. She whimpered feeling the soft hands tug and pull at her dress. Pulling Nellie down onto the bed, leaning over her before she pulled her lips away and sucked at her neck lightly.

Nellie tilted her head back groaning arching up to her tugging Coral's dress down impatiently, running her fingers over her smooth pale back. "Coral..."

"Yes?" Whispered Coral as her hands ran over the uppers of Nellie's breasts "Can I help you?" Giggling Coral pushed her hips onto Nellie's, a little pain running through her but she could push it aside, she had to.

Nellie groaned softly rocking her hips against her catching her lips agains in a seering kiss tossing Coral's dress and corset aside rubbing her hands along her sides. "Bloody hell Coral. Oh the thin's ya make me feel love."

"Really? Why, what are you feeling know Nellie?" whispered Coral as she rammed her hips into Nellie's, a gasp leaving her mouth in delight. She leant over Nellie, her hands ripping open the top of her corset, pulling her breasts out before her mouth devoured her breasts and nipples.

Nellie groaned holding the back of Coral's head panting softly arching her back closer wrapping her legs around Coral's waist shuddering. "Bloody hell love..."

James glared at the ceiling hearing his wife and that woman and stormed up there slamming the door open to yell before watching.

Nellie didn't hear a thing moaning Coral's name louder rubbing her hips against Coral's biting her lip. "Fuckin' hell Coral... I need ya love..."

Not being able to wait Coral threw off Nellie's dress before she grabbed Nellie's wrists pinning them above her head. She squirmed in delight seeing Nellie's breasts stretch up. Leaning back down her mouth went back to sucking in Nellie's soft nipples before she gently let her hands weave around her thighs. She remembered the last time this happened, how much pain she ended up in so much pain but she needed her, more than ever. Suddenly the door slammed open, making a gasp leave her mouth "James!" she squealed before she smirked and went back to Nellie, she wouldn't take any of his rubbish anymore.

Nellie squirmed beneath her trying to push closer whining softly. "Coral... please love... Bloody hell yer gonna drive me up a wall."

James raised an eyebrow watching his wife before his eyes strayed to the redheaded woman pinned beneath her. He couldn't deny it, his wife had good taste.

Giggling Coral pulled back, sitting on her legs before she began to roll down Nellie's undergarments, a purr of pleasure bouncing off her lips "Oh, come on Nellie, don't pretend you do like all this," she trailed her finger up Nellie's slit before she went back to pulling the undergarments down "teasing."

Nellie moaned louder arching her back grabbing Coral pulling her closer kissing her harder groaning.

James glanced at the door and quietly shut it locking the door unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

Looking up to James Coral let her mouth open at his cheek before she shook her head and leant next to her ear "Just ignore him." She whispered, throwing the undergarments to one side before her fingers came to up and pushed deep into Nellie, a gasp leaving her mouth as she felt around Nellie's insides.

Nellie almost asked what she was talking about before crying out her name wrapping a leg around her moaning louder.

James tossed his shirt aside and removed his trousers walking over kissing the back of Coral's neck tickling her sides.

Gasping at her husband's touch Coral looked over to him before she went back to Nellie. She watched the pleasured face, watching her fingers sliding in and out of Nellie it made her groan out loud.

James pushed her down over Nellie rubbing her legs tugging down his shorts rubbing against her from behind.

"Coral..." She moaned kissing her more biting her lip gently moving with her fingers panting her name.

Biting her lip Coral couldn't help but let out a little moan as her husband pushed against her, as much as she hated him, wanted him away she'd be waiting for a moment like this – for a long time. Her fingers pumped deeper and faster into Nellie's warm, wet flesh "Ohh god," she whispered as she began to suck along Nellie's breasts "shit."

Nellie tangled her hand in Coral's hair again panting heavily and arching up to her. "O-oh Coral... I.. oh bloody hell..." She held tighter arching up to her more crying out her name as she came panting heavily.

James smirked hearing Coral and held her hips gently pushing into her knowing she was still tender and kissed her back slowly moving faster grunting hearing Nellie holding Coral's hips tighter.

"Steady!" hissed Coral to James before she gasped as he pushed into her, taking her from behind. She pushed back a little, taking her fingers from Nellie before putting them to her lips and cleaning the fluids straight off. Moaning she licked along Nellie's lips before she bent down and licked up her thigh.

Nellie bit her lip shuddering panting and moaning softly feeling Coral's tongue on her and tilted her head back.

James held her tighter moving faster pushing deeper into his wife faster before groaning her name as he came.

Shutting her eyes Coral as pleasure was ripped through her body. Groaning she panted for a few moments as she leant over Nellie before she looked back to James, her face flushed before she moved her head between Nellie's thighs and licked all over head "Come on Nellie," she whispered pushing the tip of her tongue into her warm flesh "flood my face."

Nellie gasped softly and groaned at Coral's words pushing closer to her face tightening her grip on Coral's hair. "C-coral..."

James pulled out gently and kissed along his wife's back panting rubbing her side.

Pulling out her tongue Coral tired to ignore her husband, she was now focused of Nellie. She looked up to Nellie and smirked "I said," she leant back down "flood my face, go on." She shoved her tongue back into Nellie, lapping and licking around inside of her.

Nellie groaned louder arching up to her more and holding her tighter and screaming out her name as she came again falling back panting heavily.

James groaned softly kissing her neck lightly.

"Good girl." Whispered Coral as she watched Nellie and sighed at the touch of James' lip against her flesh. "See Nellie, just you and me." She wanted to annoys James, tease him with the two of them being together "My fingers deep inside you. My tongue over your breasts."

Nellie whimpered softly arching up to her more still panting heavily. "P-please love. Have t'catch my breath." She said softly.

James pulled Coral back and laid her opposite of Nellie and slowly pushed into her again above her this time.

Gasping Coral arched up to her husband before she looked to one side at Nellie. Her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly "Ohh, god!" she moaned feeling no more pain, just pure mind blowing pleasure.

Nellie whimpered softly at the lack of contact and looked over seeing her Coral laying beneath her husband and watching her biting her lip shuddering.

James groaned moving faster pushing deeper into her and kneading her breasts gently kissing along her neck still.

"Mm!" groaned Coral as she shut her eyes before she snapped her hand out, grabbing one of Nellie's breasts before rolling her hips faster and harder against James before her eyes rolled back in delight as she pictured Nellie above her. It wasn't James in her; it was Nellie's soft fingers damping her.

Nellie gasped holding over Coral's hand groaning softly and biting her lip harder.

James moved faster groaning Coral's name as he came shoving in deeper.

Moaning Coral arched up once more time as she came around her husband before she fell back, her hand still gripping tightly onto Nellie's breast, she turned her head towards Nellie's once more and lightly winked.

Nellie moaned softly turning her head kissing Coral rubbing her side gently and sliding her leg around Coral as James rolled off and moved over her.

Giggling Coral held onto Nellie's hips and looked to James "Well now, my husband, you can see what really happens." She smirked to him and began to kiss Nellie, her fingers pinching at her nipples.

Nellie groaned softly ignoring James and leaning down kissing over Coral's breasts taking the nipple into her mouth and sucking rubbing Coral's thighs.

James watched in shock rubbing himself some before scooting a bit closer to Nellie.

Shutting her eyes, a smile on her face, Coral rolled her hips up towards Nellie feeling pleasure rip through her for the third time, though this time the pleasure was stronger with her pale angel. Her eyes snapped open and she hissed lightly seeing James move closer in warning. She wouldn't have him near her beautiful woman.

Nellie didn't notice him biting lightly sucking more and swallowing as her mouth filled up gently sliding two fingers into her Coral moving slowly.

James ignored his wife as well pushing Nellie down closer to Coral moving behind her kissing Nellie's shoulder lightly feeling her tremble beneath him.

Coral moaned feeling those beautiful fingers into her before her eyes flicked to James. She grabbed Nellie, not caring that the finger s slid from her. "Dont touch her." She hissed to James shoving him back "You watch, don't touch her. She's my Nellie. I refuse to let you touch her after what you've said. After you hit her." She looked to Nellie who was now behind her. She remembered what Nellie had asked her, she'd let the three of them be together but she didn't want James touching her, she'd fight for her Nellie.

Nellie bit her lip pressing closer to Coral holding her tighter burying her face in Coral's shoulder from behind wrapping her arms around her waist.

"She deserved what she got and so do you. I can do what I like Coral. If you get fuck the whore then I don't see why I can't as well. You don't own her. That bloke she's marrying does."

Coral smirked "So much for your little suck up act this morning." Her hands gripped onto Nellie's "Dont you dare call her a whore! Dont you dare." She snapped "Get out or watch. You've got the choice; now make it before I make it for you."

"No. This is ridiculous Coral! She /stabbed/ me! Doesn't that mean something to you? I'm your husband damnit!"

"Yeah, she stabbed you because you were taking my daughter." She sneered gripping Nellie tighter "Now, get out please. I couldn't give a crap what you are to me. While there isn't a ring on my finger I mean nothing to you." She looked away "Just go. You should be rested with that stabbed back and all."

"Then put the ring on because you mean everything to me. I've told you that before. It's not my fault you choose not to listen. So just stop this and move."

"I refuse." She whispered before she turned back to Nellie "Alright love?" she smiled stroking her cheek with a small grin."Now, where were we? Ah, I remember." She giggled and pushed her lips against Nellie's.

Nellie hesitated kissing her back still keeping her eye on James before moaning softly kissing her more moaning softly.

Giggling Coral wrapped her arms around Nellie's neck pushing her closer to her once more before she lay down and pulled Nellie, over her "I love your skin," she whispered licking and nibbling at her arms "my pale angel."

Nellie sighed softly keeping her eyes shutting and biting Coral's lip gently and kissing along her neck moaning her name in her ear.

James narrowed his eyes at Coral and sat there. Waiting patiently.

Moaning softly Coral moved to lick along Nellie's neck to her earlobe "I won't let him touch you," she whispered deep into her ear "I'd fight for you. Really." Pulling back she sucked at Nellie's breasts before she lay down and let her angel do whatever she wanted to her.

Nellie groaned softly kissing Coral hard sliding her hands down her arms grabbing her wrists pinning them beside her head. "Hush love."

Smirking Coral looked at James wildly before she turned her attention back to Nellie. Rolling her hips up Coral whined gently feeling her inners pulse for her friend already. She wanted James to watch, she knew he would, she wanted him to know what herself and Nellie were really like, how they loved, how pure and wonderful it was.

Nellie held her tighter pressing closer to her kissing Coral more and biting her lip gently, releasing her arms and rubbing Coral's sides moving lower.

Purring lightly Coral grabbed Nellie's hands and pushed them down her body "Oh, I need you already." muttered Coral feeling that throb between her legs.

Nellie smirked pulling her hands back up to Coral's hips kissing along her neck biting gently.

"Nellie... I... please!" moaned Coral, her eyes shutting together, she was so hot already, and she wanted this woman so badly "Oh look, I'm soaked for you already. Please dear!" Her eyes flicked to James as he watched them before she let out a little snort of laughter "Nellie, fuck me, with your fingers, now!"

Nellie laughed softly shaking her head kissing along her collar bone up to her neck. "No' ye' love. Definie'ly no' ye'." She whispered flicking her tongue over her earlobe.

Smirking Coral gripped Nellie's back, arching up a little so their chest were pushed together a small moan leaving her mouth before she pulled up to Nellie's ear "Are you enjoying him look like such a spoilt brat as I am?" she whispered to Nellie a smile of pleasure and lust of her face.

Nellie moaned softly pressing closer to Coral kissing her before she could finish her sentence, not wanting to be reminded that that man was there. He didn't deserve her Coral. Not one bit.

Groaning Coral let her hand slip between their two moving bodies and gripped Nellie's hand. Her knee came up and rubbed itself between her angel, a smirk falling onto Coral face as she done so. If James was going to watch she might as well just try and pleasure Nellie to the max.

Nellie moaned louder into Coral's mouth holding her tighter and gripping her thigh more before burying her face in Coral's neck kissing gently before pushing two fingers into her finally.

Flinging her head back a gasp left Coral's mouth. Opening her eyes she looked to Nellie and smirked, her hand gripping tighter on her breast, the knee rubbing harder at her. Panting Coral arched off the bed, her hips rolling upwards to Nellie's fingers were trapped between her own and Coral's.

Nellie sucked on her neck panting softly moaning and biting down as Coral pressed her knee into her more and added a third finger into Coral moving her hand faster and rubbing her clit with her thumb.

"Nellie." Moaned Coral, her hips rolling with the fingers in time. Putting her knee down at hands weaved round the side of Nellie and gripped her bum, her nails running lightly over the flesh before they moved closer and closer to the centre of her thighs. Her body was so filled with pleasure but she wasn't going to stop, not yet, she'd drag this out for as long as she could.

Nellie groaned soflty rocking her hips closer to Coral kissing down chest and kissing over her breasts lightly licking around her nipple teasingly before taking it into her mouth sucking and shoving her fingers deeper into Coral.

Coral was panting by now, her body want to explode but she wouldn't let it happen. Moaning she pushed Nellie backwards and leant over her. Her hips now pushed down onto Nellie's fingers, screams of delight coming from her mouth, sweat pouring down her stomach. "Oh shit!" she whimpered leaning down to suck violently at Nellie's breasts, neck and ears.

Nellie bit her lip gasping as coral pushed her back and wrapped her legs around her waist whimpering softly and pushing up to her before rolling them over holding Coral down panting onto her neck moving her fingers faster. "C'mon love..."

James watched the two women longer unable to stop from rubbing himself and smirked as Nellie pinned down Coral once more and moved behind her lightly rubbing her side moving her legs farther apart knowing they wouldn't notice much right at the moment.

Shutting her eyes Coral whimpered and shook her head "Dont want to," she panted before a moan of delight left her mouth and her back arched up "oh, not yet!" Rolling her hips harder against Nellie's soft fingers Coral imagined them together, doing this all the time, forever, if she could've focused on James, and not Nellie's pumping fingers then she'd of jumped up and hit him for being so rude.

"Yes please love." Nellie murmured sucking along Coral's neck pushing her fingers as deep as she could and ignoring James shutting her eyes tight focusing all on her Coral beneath her as gorgeous as ever.

James groaned softly pushing Nellie forward some as he moved closer behind her before pushing into her quickly from behind grunting.

Leaning upwards Coral wrapped one arm around the back on Nellie's neck before she whispered "My Nellie." In her ear before she grabbed Nellie's hand, shoving the fingers deeper into her till suddenly a few loud screams escaped from Coral's mouth as she came, flooding Nellie's fingers in her fluids. Her whole body shock before one orgasm led to another and before she knew it Coral was laying on her back, her eyes closed, and her arms gripping Nellie's shoulders while she panted for breath.

Nellie moaned softly kissing Coral and gasping biting her lip as James pushed into her burying her face in Coral's neck more whimpering softly still panting leaving her fingers in place for the moment.

James held her hips tighter digging his fingers into Nellie as he started moving faster pulling her back to him by her hips as he moved making her move with him.

Opening her eyes Coral gasped before she smirked. She looked to James before they turned Nellie around onto her back. Looking to Nellie she leant down, kissing Nellie's cheek "Hmm, now you can lap me up." She whispered before she straddled Nellie faces. Grabbing James she pulled her husband closer as he took Nellie. They both face each other as Coral grabbed one of his hands and put in onto her breasts before she moved in and kissed his lips.

Nellie bit her lip and just held Coral tighter as they moved her about, shutting her eyes tight as James pushed into her again moving faster and bit Coral's thigh lightly.

James groaned and held his wife closer slamming into Nellie harder and squeezing Coral's breasts kissing her back.

Coral moaned pushed her hips nearer to Nellie's face, letting out a soft whimper and she crushed her lips into her husbands, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him in closer. She grabbed his hand on her breasts, ran it over her body, down to her folds before she placed it back onto her tit with a groan.

Nellie whimpered softl as James moved harder and faster and held Coral tighter slowly licking her up trying to take her mind off the pain she was starting to feel and the hurt.

James groaned into Coral's mouth slamming into Nellie harder and squeezing his wife more before grunting as he came groaning Coral's name.

Gasping Coral easy came for her beautiful angel. She kissed James once more before she rolled over onto her back and pulled Nellie close to her, kissing her forehead lightly "I love you." She whispered deep into her ear, a happy smile on her face as her skin burned with the touch of Nellie, no one could have her in such as a way, not like her best friend.

Nellie pulled away as James fell back down beside Coral and licked her lips wiping her mouth as she got up on shaky legs starting to get dressed.

"Nellie? Come back here, lay with me," whispered Coral, a frown on her face as she leant up on her elbows "please?" She looked to James, seeing him panting for breath making her smirk lightly before she gently stood up of the bed her hand out to Nellie.

Nellie shook her head moving further away trying to get her clothes on shutting her eyes tight feeling tears sting at them. "No."

"What is the matter, sweetheart?" muttered Coral as she walked closer to Nellie, her hands around her chest as she went "Dont go. Stay here. Please, I beg you."

"Go away. No. Ya lied. M'no' stayin' here. Jus'... leave me be. Shouldn' have lis'ened to ya." Nellie muttered wiping at her eyes fumbling with the strings on her corset.

"I didn't lie. How have I lied?" Coral frowned before she grabbed Nellie "Dont do this, not again. I need you here with me Nellie, you should be with me. Lets on continue with the fighting," she whimpered lightly "please."

"I /asked/ ua no' to. An' ya said... Ya lied. I tol' ya I didn' wanna be with him bu' ya don' care. Ya two jus' do as ya bloody please only carin' bou' yerselves. So no. M'no' stayin'!" She yelled pulling away from Coral again.

"I didn't bloody know!" Said Coral "You were the one who just lay there and let him do it to you, you should've screamed or something, I thought you were fine with it!" She shook her head and looked away before taking a few steps back "Guess you'll want to go home to that bloke of yours." She muttered rubbing her arms lightly.

"I tol' ya before! An' i' doesn' bloody ma'er where m'goin'. M'no' stayin' here." Nellie said shaking her heading fixing her dress and pulling off the ring tossing it at Coral. "Give tha' t'him. Tell Vi I love her an' Billy. I's the leas' ya could bloody do." She spat slamming the door behind her as she left.

Gasping Coral grabbed her robe from the side and pulled it around her before she ran down after Nellie "Wait! Where are you going! Nellie, come back!" she grabbed Nellie's arm and tugged her back "What the hell are you talking about! If you dare leave! I won't let you," tears stung her eyes "please! Dont leave me."

"Why shouldn' I? I bloody tol' ya! Ya said ya would make him leave me be. I trus'ed ya. Clearly i' was ye' another o'my many mistakes. Tha's all I seem t'bloody make. mistakes."

"Mistakes that I'd do over and over again." She sighed and looked down before she suddenly snapped her eyes up "Let's go away." She whispered as her plan spilled from her mouth "Me you, the children, let's go. I don't want James, just you. I don't care what people say. We can go home and be together." She pulled the robe tighter around her and stepped nearer to Nellie "Please? I'll never be complete without you lying next to me when I wake up and go to sleep."

Nellie bit her lip sighing softly. She could never refuse the woman. Coral was just too much. Too much of a very good thing. She sighed softly leaning into her resting her head on Coral's shoulder. "M'so bloody tired o'this."

Coral bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Nellie. She loved that woman too much to care about anything else. It was always Nellie, no matter where she was or what she was doing there was Nellie, once again, in her mind, against her body, and her lips against Coral's own. "Then let's go, me and you, we'll run away and live that dream of living by the sea together."

Nellie laughed softly holding Coral tight. "We're already by the sea love. We can' jus' leave though. I mean wha' abou' tha' poor girl? Go her eyes on you." she teased. "Wouldn' she be ou' a job though really?"

Giggling Coral pulled back a little and kissed Nellie's forehead "You're the only girl I want. The only one I truly need." She nodded slightly "I guess she will be, me and you will cope well enough, but I'll find her someone where nice that pays well for her job." She stroked Nellie's neck lightly "We can do this. It's waiting for us to take it, so let's go."

"Good. Would ha'e t'see her ou' on the stree's or somethin' like tha'. Maybe we can steal off on a boa' an' go t'America. I's fairly new ya know. M'sure there's lo's o'places we can fin' by the sea."

"America?" whispered Coral as she bit her lip once more "I don't really know much about that place but I'd go to the ends of the earth for you sweetheart. So, let's do it. Though, we'll go when James is at work, ok. We'll go soon. I need to go, I want to be with you forever Nellie."

"Neither do I. Bu' some women in the shop the other day were talkin' bou' i'. Said there's lo's o'room there. They aren' so differen' really. Jus' speak differen'." Nellie said shrugging.

Smiling Coral kissed Nellie on the lips "Let's do it. I want to go. As soon as we can! Let's leave England, have a fresh new start. Just you, me and the children."

Nellie kissed her back pulling her closer. "I love ya Coral. I really do." She murmured squeezing her gently.

"And I love you even more. I cannot wait to be with you for real Nellie. To curl up in bed with you, to wrap my arms around you all the day, to be touching you without any worry." Coral smiled and nuzzled close to Nellie "I love you so, so much."

Nellie held her tighter smiling. "When are we goin' love? M'ready whenever ya are. Jus' say the word."

"Tomorrow." whispered Coral eager to go "When James is at work, and then he won't be there to annoy me. I'll get all the money I have from the bank and you can find a boat."

She nodded smiling kissing her again holding her tight. "Anythin' ya say love. M'all yers." She murmured kissing her once more.

Smiling Coral kissed her back before she blushed "Dont say that, makes it sound like I own you, I don't you are your own person Nellie."

Nellie smirked leaning into her more. "Ya do though. Every inch o'me. All yers."

"Hmm, I like every little millimetre of you sweetheart." She kissed her head "Now, I should do back before he starts wondering where I am. You should go too, get Violet and Billy ready?"

Nellie sighed softly kissing her again nodding. "Soon though. M'gonna go ge' somethin' t'drink real quick." She said slipping away heading to the kitchen.

Laughing Coral followed her back in "Sure, help yourself. Just be quick, James is upstairs, and no going overboard, I need you sober thanks."

Nellie smiled some evetually finding the kithen then began digging around looking for a glass.

"Here Nellie." Muttered Coral opening a bottom cupboard and pulled two glasses out "I'll have one too. Just one! For the both of us."

"I woulda foun' i. Eventualy ya know. Promise." She smirked sitting at the table sipping at her drink some.

Laughing Coral picked her glass up from the table and stood behind Nellie before she bent down and kissed her cheek "I'll finally be able to set up that shop. And you can come and help me!"

"Well o'course. Anythin' ya wan' remember? I mean i'. Jus' say the word love. We'll do anythin' a' all." Nellie said leaning back into her some.

Sighing Coral wrapped one of her arms loosely around Nellie's neck "It's your choice Nellie. You don't have to it you don't want to." She blushed lightly "Oh stop this, you can do what you wish, and I'm not taking control over that."

"Coral, ya know I'll do anythin' ya wan'. I don' care. Long as I have you righ' there with me. I love ya."

"And I love you too." smiled Coral as she quickly finished her drink and nibbled Nellie's neck lightly before she pulled back and put her cup in the sink "I'm all excited now. I cannot wait just to get away with you."

Nellie laughed softly turning in her chair to watch her sipping at her drink more. "Oh ge' yer pretty li'le arse up there woman." She said winking.

"Well hurry up and your juicy little arse out so you can go and pack!" teased Coral, kissing her quickly before she ran upstairs, she had to act nice to her husband for the moment "James!" she called running back into their room "Have you recovered yet love?" she giggled.

Nellie laughed osftly sipping at her drink still watching Coral go.

James groaned looking over rolling his eyes. "I'm trying to sleep here you know."

Smirking Coral walked over to him and crawled across the bed "Aw, did we tire you all out?" she giggled and kissed his cheek. Ugh, she hated trying to act so nice but she was just too excited to care.

James yawned and pulled Coral closer wrapping an arm around her waist kissing her. "I doubt that. Just didn't sleep much last night."

"Aw, poor James." Laughed Coral, kissing him quickly before she lay next to him "You've got work tomorrow, would you mind getting some shopping afterwards," she needed some time to pack and this was a good excuse "we're running out of food and milk for Bella."

"That depends. What does my wife have planned for dinner tomorrow?" James asked stretching yawning again.

Coral thought for a big, she needed to him to stall for a while "Well have a roast, get everything you can, all the trimmings, everything!" she smiled before getting up to check on the twins and Bella whom were all asleep.

James eventually fell asleep and curled up to Coral's pillow.

Nellie finished her glass and slipped out heading home holding her coat tightly around herself.

Biting her lip Coral stroked James' hair as he slept before she sighed and shut her eyes. This was their last night together and she couldn't help but feel a little saddened by it. Moving closer to him she wrapped her arms around him, waiting for the morning when she would leave, forever, with Nellie.

James pulled her closer holding her tight kissing her neck. "Mmm. Coral." He murmured in his sleep pulling ehr closer to him rubbing her back.

"Shh love, just sleep." She whispered stroking his cheek, like tears in her eyes before she shook her head and buried her head into his chest.

James kissed the top of her head murmuring her name again scratching himself.

Biting her lip Coral sighed and stroked his arm as he slept before she shut her eyes and rolled over onto her free side.

He scooted closer holding her waist burying his face in her hair.

Nellie got home and began doing the laundry and baking some bread and such. Things they could take with them.

Coral stayed up that night, crying to herself, as much as she hated him she would miss her husband. He was the real first person whom wanted to her from the moment they met, he was kind, gentle – most of the time and he was the father of their three beautiful children. Yes, she'd miss him. Slowly she rolled over, as the sun rose and shook James "Love, you've got to get up, time for work."

James grumbled pulling her closer shaking his head. "Let's go out. Relax down by the water. Just us and the kids for the day."

She pulled herself away and shook her head "No, go to work," she muttered as she climbed out of bed and pulled her robe over her once more "I need you to get shopping, so please just go to work."

"We can go shopping after the beach dearest. I just want to spend the day with my lovely wife and children. I'm sorry Coral. For everything. I'll apologize to her. I didn't mean to."

"I said go to work." Hissed Coral picking out a new dress to put on before she stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her and swearing lightly. Damn! She needed him to go, or else.

James sighed sitting up dropping his head into his hand rubbing his temples and pulling on some shorts and trousers following her. "Coral please my dear. Listen to me."

"No," snapped Coral going into Bella's room before she leant over the cot seeing her daughter asleep as she tucked her into Nellie's little blankets she'd made "I said go to work. So do it. I don't want a bloody day on the beach." Her stomach twisted, she felt sick, it was more or likely because she hadn't eaten since the two days ago or it might just be nerves.

"Well what /do/ you want? I want to make it all up to you? I love you Coral. Please. Just tell me what I can do. I can take you to see her, then I can even apologize. Juse please Coral. I refuse to let my selfish jealousy come between us."

"I want you to go to work; we need the money and the food. Bella has no milk, so go and get some after work, thank you." She muttered kissing her daughter cheek and pulled out some fresh cloths for Alice to put on her for the morning.

James sighed walking over to kiss her cheek before shaking his head turning back to the room, his shoulders slumped over going to get dressed.

Calming herself Coral rubbed her head and went downstairs needing to get some food into her stomach, she felt so empty inside.

He came down after a bit dressed and grabbed an apple. "I'll just go now. Try and have a good day Coral. I'm so sorry." He murmured heading out the door sadly.

Biting her lip Coral ran after him "James, wait!" she pulled him back and kissed him full on the lips before she pulled back. Smiling she waved him goodbye, watching him for a few moments before she turned round.

James kissed her back gladly pulling her close and grabbing her wrist as she made to go turning her back and holding her close. "I love you Coral. Always. Your my wife. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"I know," she whispered stroking his cheek before she heard Chris scream "have a nice day at work love, we'll see you later." She kissed him once more before she pulled back, she couldn't tell him she loved him too, it just wouldn't come out.

James kissed her one last time smiling brightly before letting her go and heading off to work as she'd asked.

Nibbling on her nail she waved goodbye to him before she turned, shutting the door behind her as she quickly moved upstairs, pulling bags out along with clothing, close to heart items and toys for the children before she quickly packed them into the bags.

Nellie woke up early and sighed backing up all of their bags leaving clothes to change into for the three of them and took the bags downstairs kitting at the kitchen table writing out a letter to John.

Coral sat at the table, looking at letter she'd just written to him. It showed how much she loved him, how brilliant he was but that her heart was meant for Nellie and no matter what the two women would always be drawn to each other. She thanked him for the kind words, how happy me made her feel and how proud she was of him. And finally she asked him to take care of Alice, she mentioned there was work at one of the nice manor houses and she'd told the owners all about Alice and her good work. Writing her name at the end of the paper Coral let two tears fall onto it as she promised to take care of the children and someday she'd let them find him. Brushing her eyes Coral stood up; grabbing the bags she'd packed and put her three children into their big pram, leaving her lovely house before she quickly went into the bank, taking all the money she could. Sighing she looked around the little town, one last time and she walked to Nellie's before she ended up knocking on her pale angels door.

Nellie woke up Billy and Violet and told Violet to go and shower while she took a bath with Billy making sure they both got clean and he wasn't as scared of the water anymore. She got the two of them dressed and Violet came down frowning. Nellie explained everything to the both of them and smiled some answering the door. "Ya ready then love?"

Smiling back Coral nodded "Ready as ever angel." She said as she walked inside and put a few of the lighter bags on the rack, underneath her children's pram "So, where's this boat then?" she said to Nellie, kissing her cheek lightly as they both rushed around grabbing stuff.

Violet took the loose bags while Nellie carried Billy since he was still tired. "We jus' go down there love. I'll take care o'i'." She said leading them down and handing Billy over to Violet and talking to some of the sailors eventually getting them onto the boat. "Two rooms. Jus' follow those blokes." She said scooping up Billy again.

Nodding Coral let the men take them onto the ship, lead them down a few corridors till both Nellie and Coral were shown their rooms. Thanking them Coral shoved their bags under the bed and lay the twins down onto it before she let Bella roam around on the floor. Smiling she looked to Nellie "We've half done it dear." She smiled pulling her into a hug.

Nellie smiled sighing softly hugging her back with one arm still holding Billy. "M'gonna lay him down in the other room."

Kissing Billy's head Coral nodded before she went back to her twins and scooped Bella up from the floor, a little guilt seeping into her knowing they'd grow up without James, but they had other mummy now, they had Nellie.

Violet sighed softly sitting on the bed with the twins. "How old are they? Their cu'e."

Coral smiled at Violet before she turned to the twins "Oh, they're about a month or so now, time goes by quick. Do you want to hold one of them?"

"Alrigh'. I's been ages since Billy was tha' li'le." She said smiling sitting up more.

Laughing lightly Coral put Bella back onto the floor before she scooped up little Nellie and passed her to Violet "Hmm, that's Nellie. Little gem isn't she?" she said before she sat back down and picked up Chris who reminded her so much of James.

"Oh she's so li'le. Even now I mean. She looks jus' like ya." Violet said smiling tickling her belly gently.

Looking up Coral beamed at Violet "Thank you sweetheart. She's got the mind of your mother though, she can be a little drama queen when she wants."

"Oh please. All li'le girls are like tha'. No' jus' mum." Violet said shaking her head.

Laughing Coral kissed Chris head and winked to Violet "Ah, but your mother takes it to a whole new level. But, I love her for it."

Violet laughed some rocking the baby girl gently. "She's asleep."

Looking over to little Nellie Coral sighed "Thank God for that, you're a natural Vi, usually takes me a good few hours to get her settled." She smiled and patted Chris' back and smiled "She likes you."

She shrugged smiling. "I would get Billy to sleep too."

"Then you have a gift many mothers would pay for." Said Coral as she lay Chris down besides her, leant over the bed and scooped up Bella before the ship suddenly moved "We must be going!" smiling Coral got off her bed, went over to the window and nodded "America here we come."

Violet laughed softly and scooped up Chris and little Nellie again going into the other room with them. "May as well have a nap with 'em." She said coming back for Bella as Nellie came back in.

Nodding Coral thanked Violet before she looked at Nellie, a smile on her face as they looked at each other for a moment before Coral reached out and stroked Nellie's cheek their eyes looking one another.

Nellie smiled watching Violet take the kids and shut the door locking it going over to Coral and wrapping her arms around Coral's neck kissing her gently.

Coral kissed her back for a moment before she pulled back, tilted Nellie's head to one side, flicked her hair over the other shoulder as she leant down at sucked, hard, at the vein that pulsed up the side of Nellie's neck making sure it left a mark as she done so.

Nellie gasped softly pulling Coral closer moaning softly and rubbing along her sides holding her tight. "We're free Coral." She whispered smiling.

Smiling in agreement Coral pulled back slightly to admire the love bite on the pure white neck, her lips and breath lingering near to Nellie's skin before she gripped her hips, forcing her closer as her tongue trailed up her neck till she reached her jaw line which she kissed and sucked at. She could never get enough of her angel's skin.

Nellie gasped softly as Coral pulled her closer and tilted her head catching Coral's lips once more moaning softly. "I love ya."

"Hmm," moaned Coral against Nellie's lips "and I love you even more." Smirking she pushed Nellie back till she hit the wall before she bent down, rolled up her angels skirts to her hips as her fingernails trailed over her warm, soft thighs. Her lips kissed the corner of Nellie's mouth before they moved down her body, jaw line, neck, till they reached the tops of her breasts.

"Tha's no' possible." Nellie protested before gasping hitting the wall and tilting her head back biting her lip groaning softly spreading her legs for her shuddering.

Gently Coral began to slide down Nellie's undergarments, her fingers feeling up each bit of skin she revealed before she pulled Nellie's corset away from her chest so she could fit her tongue in the gap, a moan escaping her lips as the tip of her warm tongue found Nellie's nipple "Oh, but it is possible," she whispered "you've no idea how much I love you."

Nellie threw her head back moaning louder and tugging Coral's dress open. "S-same goes t'you love. I can' ever love anyone as much as I love ya. I's no' possible. Yer so bloody amazin'."

Giggling Coral put her fingers over Nellie's lips, their faces close together "Shh, everyone will hear you little angel." She smiled and walked backwards, pulling Nellie with her before she slowly lowered her onto the bed and sighed, "No darling. It's you that is the amazing one. I'd be lost without you. You caught me from day one; my love will be undying for you." Leaning down she pulled the undergarments off completely before she slowly started to unlace the top of Nellie's chest so she could bite and lick at whatever skin was shown to her.

Nellie arched up to Coral moaning louder biting her lip trying to keep quiet shuddering. "No love. I need ya. Yer a par' o' me. A very very big par' love. Yer my hear'. I's yers. Ya own i'."

"Nellie, hush dear, you my love are my life source. You make my heart pound all the time, everyday. Without you it'd die. Everything is yours. You own everything of me." She smiled, kissing Nellie quickly before she had the corset completely undone. Her fingers pushed, tugged and brushed over her nipples before she bent down and kissed and tongued at her flat stomach.

Nellie whimpered softly sitting up and pushing Coral up quickly fumbling with the laces on her clothes. "I need t'feel ya love. So bad."

Shaking her head Coral gripped Nellie's wrists and pushed her back down "No, not till I'm done with you, my little gem." She smiled and wove her hand up Nellie' thigh, pulled her skirt off and kissed deep into her chest. Slowly her fingers brushed over Nellie's warm, wet flesh before she lifted the to her lips and slowly cleaned the dots of fluids off them.

Nellie whimpered sitting up again reaching for her insistently. "Please Coral... I have t'feel ya. See ya, tas'e ya." She pleaded biting her lip tugging at Coral's skirts.

"Nellie. Lay down. You've got a whole life time ahead of me," she muttered pushing her back down "you can wait." She smirked and pushed her angel's legs wider apart "It's my turn first." Giggling she put two of her fingers together "These have got to push deep into you first. I want to feel you tighten around me. I want to feel you drench them." Tilting her head she licked her lips before she pushed her fingers into Nellie.

Nellie laid back biting her lip groaning softly watching her Coral. Her legs trembling as she spread her legs wider feeling herself get even wetter moaning softly arching up to her. "Mmm. Coral."

"Your soaked Nellie." whispered Coral lustfully as she moved her fingers slowly in and out of her, a moan leaving her lips. She bit at Nellie's ear lode, pushed their hips closer to get before her thumb pushed against Nellie's clit "Hmm, so tight Nellie, how you pull my poor fingers in." She giggled feeling herself getting turned on by her own words.

Nellie whimpered softly pushing her hips up to Coral more grabbing fistfulls of sheets shuddering. "Oh fuck... please Coral... more. I need more of ya. So bad love."

"Aww, does little Nellie want me to slam," she pulled her fingers out fully before she drove them back into the soaked flesh "my fingers deep into her? Does she want me to," she picked her speed up, a moan leaving her mouth "fuck her till she cannot stand?"

Nellie nodded gasping gripping the sheets tighter whimpering louder moaning as she did it again and groaning louder nodding insistently. "Y-yes. Yes! So hard!"

"Then Nellie has to be quiet." Cooed Coral before she began to slam her fingers hard into Nellie as her other hand came down and rubbed against her clit. Panting she drove her fingers in as fast as she could, the wetness of Nellie drowning her fingers as she done so.

Nellie nodded before moaning louder arching up to her even more. "Oh fuck Coral! I-I can'... I oh fuckin' hell... I -yer, Oh god..." Nellie dug her nails into the bed writhing on the now damp sheets.

"Quiet Nellie, quiet!" teased Coral before she pushed her lips against her lovers in order to shut her up. Her fingers slammed harder into Nellie, her other hand rubbing hard at her clit. A deep, throaty moan left her mouth as her moved her body against Nellie's, how soaked their bodies were.

Nellie moaned with her pulling Coral closer grinding her hips up against her hand panting heavily. "Coral..."

Smirking Coral drove her fingers in deep, curling them and spacing them apart as she done so "Come on Nellie," she teased as she pulled at the bottom of Nellie's lip with her teeth "I can feel you wanting to explode all round my hand!"

Nellie nodded panting Coral's name arching up to Coral's body pressing them together moaning loudly catching her lips again biting gently.

Pulling her fingers out, swapping her hands over before she dived her fresher finger back in, tugging them around inside of the warm, sticky flesh "Go on Nellie. Come for me!"

Nellie held Coral tighter moving with her and arched up crying out Coral's name as she came panting heavily.

Smirking Coral kissed her cheek quickly "Good girl Nellie." She cooed lightly before she pulled her fingers out of the soft folds before she moaned, lifting them to her mouth as she sucked and flicked her tongue over her now milky fingers.

Nellie moaned softly biting her lip looking up at Coral still panting her name softly, her dark chocolate eyes locked on Coral's fingers watching the woman lustfully.

Sucking her fingers Coral moved them down, to wipe against Nellie's clit once more before she dropped her head and nipped and sucked on the inside of Nellie's thighs, one fingertip slowly pushed into her as she done so.

Nellie whimpered gasping softly arching her back automatically. "Bloody hell Coral...mmm."

"Ohh, do you like that Nellie?" whispered Coral, a small smile on her face before she moved deeper between her legs as she tugged and bit gently at Nellie's clit, her tongue moving over her as she done so.

"Oh god yes Coral... S-so good... Don'-Don' stop love..." Nellie moaned writhing beneath Coral pulling her closer tangling a hand in Coral's hair biting her lip hard.

Giggling Coral ran her hands down Nellie's thighs as her tongue danced over her angel's clit. Slowly, and steadily she pushed it into the warm flesh before she drove it deep into Nellie. Smirking she moved it around it circles, teasing all she could whilst her hands gripped hard at Nellie's breasts.

Nellie bit her lip harder drawing blood and tightened her grip on Coral's hair panting and arching up to her more groaning loud trying to be quiet as she came again.

Sighing happily Coral licked her lips before she giggled and pulled herself from the bed. "There, that's better." She smirked before she sorted her dress out and unlocked the door as she waved, winked and left the room.

Nellie fell back panting heavily and frowned watching her go pulling the sheet over herself. "Coral..."

Laughing Coral walked quickly down the corridor and made her way onto the deck. How she loved to tease. Shutting her eyes she let the salty air hit her face before she sighed and walked around, her eyes on the sea. Freedom. She was free... her and Nellie. Forever.

Nellie whimpered softly and curled up on her side burying her face in the pillow pulling the sheet overself more.

Walked around the ship for a few hours before she spotted a champagne bottle that was left outside someone's room. Biting her lip Coral giggled and quickly snatched the bottle up before she ran back to hers and Nellie's room before she slammed the door behind her and jumped onto the bed "Look what I got!" she snug holding the bottle up.

Nellie had eventually fallen to sleep grumbling some as Coral came in pulling the sheet closer rolling onto her stomach turning her head the other way still very much asleep.

"Nellie!" giggled Coral as she crept across the bed and straddled her back "I go some nice champagne!" she smirked and kissed her back "Wakey wakey!"

Nellie groaned holding the pillow tighter waving at her. "M'sleepin'. Yer no' nice." She grumbled burying her face again.

Holding back the temptation to laugh Coral pulled at the pillow "Oh! That's mean, I was being nice!" she pouted and crossed her arms slightly.

She grumbled in protest holding her pillow tighter shaking some making Coral move. "Meanie."

"No! I'm the most lovely person in the world." Smirked Coral before she pushed her hips down onto Nellie's back once she'd climbed back into her "Wake up or I'll pour this all over and lick it up."

"I doub' ya had somethin' much differen' in min' love." She murmured into the pillow yawning starting to drift back to sleep.

Raising her eyebrows Coral scoffed before she pulled the cork from the top of the bottle, lifted it high above Nellie's back before she tilted it and poured half of it all over her stunning white back.

Nellie gasped stiffening beneath her shuddering. "Coral!" Nellie bit her lip picturing Coral sitting on her without a thing on as she did that, making the woman scream her name as she fucked her hard.

Giggling Coral leant down over Nellie "Aww, did I get you all soaked again?" she smirked before her tongue swept over Nellie's back lapping up all the sparkling wine from her as she done so.

Nellie gasped softly shuddering arching her back moaning Coral's name softly and turning over beneath her staring up at her lustfully. "Ya did. Very much so love."

Licking her lips Coral drank a little of the drink before she tugged Nellie's covers off her body. "Hmm, I know, but I can't help it." She smirked pouring the rest of the bottle content over Nellie's stomach and breasts before she sucked it clean of her skin.

Nellie watched the woman above her smirking picturing her naked still and arched up to the wine tilting her head back shuddering as some dribbled down her neck.

Greedily Coral pushed the bottle away as she lapped up all she could. Her hands ran over Nellie's breasts, squeezing them lightly whilst her tongue flicked all over her body, a moan falling from her mouth as she made her way down her stomach.

Nellie bit her lip gripping the sheets moaning holding herself back from ripping that dress clean off of her. No she'd let Coral have her bit of fun and think she was gonna get her.

Moving down lower Coral kissed her way down Nellie's thighs, her hands rubbing into the warming champagne. Her eyes flicked over Nellie's, stunning naked body before she started to picture them, their bodies rubbing together, their lips over one another. God, she loved this woman.

Nellie moaned softly and couldn't take it anymore, pulling Coral up and rolling them over quickly tugging her clothes off kissing her hard, desperate for this woman moaning into her mouth.

Kissing her back Coral smirked against her skin before she moved her lips away from Nellie's. Her eyebrows raised and she licked her lip "I wasn't done with that champagne that I nicked!"

"Tha's entirely too bad righ' now. Because yer in some bloody trouble young lady. Very very big trouble." she murmured kissing down long Coral's neck as she stripped her.

Scoffing Coral ran her nails over Nellie's back, refusing to let the seductive woman get one over on her. "Well, if you don't mind I was kind of busy." She raised her eyebrows and pretended to yawn "Aww, would could a little thing like you do to me? Hmm, Angel?" She loved trying to be so dominant when it came to her a Nellie's sex life. She was more powerful then Nellie, by far, but Nellie was the stronger one in the relationship, Coral just followed her with such love.

Nellie moaned softly rocking her hips into Coral's rubbing them together biting her lip. "Mmmm. Depen's on how nice m'feelin' doesn' i'? May be small bu' doesn' mean I can' handle you."

Coral shut her eyes, rolling back into Nellie's hips before she shook her head and pushed her away. Laughing playfully she tugged at Nellie's feet till she fell backwards "Oh, but you look so yummy when you're underneath me." If Nellie wanted to play then she'd play right back "And nothing handles me, ever." Poking her tongue out she licked along Nellie's jaw line before she bit at her chin.

Nellie gasped softly looking up at Coral shuddering feeling her thighs dampen watching her Coral. Hers. That thought alone could drive her wild. "Mmm. Bu' I know ya love' when I handle ya darlin'." She whispered grabbing Coral's wrists pulling and flipping them over again pinning her down rubbing against her more in doing so.

"Maybe I do," smirked Coral "just a little." Biting her lip seductively she rolled her hips faster and deeper against Nellie before she let out a deep moan in order to push Nellie further before she stopped moving all together "Is that a challenge?" she whispered tugging her wrist's free from Nellie's hands before her fingers moved down her angels body and danced on her clit.

Nellie groaned softly shaking her head. "Mmmm. Righ' now i's time fer yer punishmen'. Ya haven been very good love. Lef' me in here all alone." She murmured sitting up straight on top of her. "Roll over."

"And if I don't?" whispered Coral, looking up to Nellie with a smirk on her face "What will ickle Nellie do? This?" Her hands walked over her hips, her stomach, and her breasts before they went back down and rubbed against the wetness of Nellie's thighs.

"How else do ya punish a very naugh'y li'le girl like yerself?" Nellie whispered pulling Coral's wrists away from herself ignoring the ache between her thighs for the woman. Coral came first right now. All her Coral.

Laughing out loud Coral rolled herself over "Hmm, do your worst." She smirked, looking at Nellie over her shoulder before she licked her lips and pushed her back up between Nellie's legs.

Nellie moaned softly running her hands over Coral's beautiful pale flesh trailing her lips lightly after moaning softly and leaning over her pressing her breasts into Corals' back kissing her shoulder blades and running her hand over Coral's arse before smirking pulling her hand back and hitting her just right.

Gasping Coral bit her lip and moaned lightly. Yes it hurt but that was Nellie's beautiful hand hitting her, teasing her, making her want more. Her body pushed up to Nellie's wanting her stunning body to be rubbed against her own before she snapped out of her lust and looked over her shoulder once more "Is that all you have?" she teased. Game on.

Nellie groaned softly and bit Coral's shoulder lightly pulling her hand back hitting her again and again and again. Stopping after a few more panting softly hoping Coral was alright and that she hadn't hurt the woman she loved. She would never forgive herself for such a thing.

The slapping sounds of hand to arse made Coral groan. Her body shook in delight as the pain turned into pleasure. She closed her eyes as Nellie stopped before she whimpering feeling herself drip. God, Nellie was getting her soaked already. Biting her lip she looked behind her, seeing the red hand prints on her bum before she smirked and looked up to Nellie "More." She whispered arching her back upwards.

Nellie groaned softly rubbing against Coral shifting some and pulling her other hand back and smacking her more moaning softly into Coral's back her other hand reaching around rubbing Coral's clit.

"Oh god." Moaned Coral, her hands gripping onto the bed sheets as she pushed deeper against Nellie's hand. She'd have a whole life time of this, being with her Nellie, doing stuff like this every night. She smiled at the thought before the pleasure was thrown back into her "C-can I turn round now?" she moaned wanting to rub herself all over Nellie.

Nellie nodded panting softly turning Coral over and kissing her hard rubbing her own dripping self over Coral groaning. "Oh Coral...Yer gonna be the bloody death o'me. Yer so gorgeous."

Throwing her head back Coral let her fingers trail over her own clit, scooping all the fluids she could onto them before she leaned up and wiped it over Nellie's breasts. Smirking, and panting, she pushed her mouth onto them, licking up her own sweet taste as she done so before she smirked and looked up to Nellie "Oh, so you've said. But, I don't agree."

Nellie groaned softly pressing down over Coral more every inch of them pressed together biting her lip. "No one else has ever made me this bloody we' or made me wan' them as much as you Coral. No one."

Smiling lightly Coral kissed Nellie before she moved and licked her ear "Well you don't half make me drip when you want too, Nellie." Her hands wrapped around Nellie's back before she put her feet onto the bed and opened her legs up pushing her fluids onto Nellie's stomach, a moan leaving her mouth as she done so.

Nellie groaned leaning down and kissing her back. "I' would be n honor t'take care o' tha' fer ya." She murmured sliding down and settling between Coral's thighs and inhaling the intoxicating scent a moment before leaning in licking her slowly.

"Oh please do." Whispered Coral before her body was thrown forward against Nellie's tongue "I love you." She moaned, her hands tugging on the bed sheets, her thighs shaking as they spread wider.

"I love ya too Coral." Nellie whispered slipping her tongue easily into her lapping her up inside.

Her voice strained as she tried to speak back but she soon gave up and rolled her hips against Nellie's tongue. Twist her head to one side Coral bit at the bed sheets, like she usually done when she was so turned on, in so much passion.

Nellie moaned softly into her sucking on Coral's clit and swirling her tongue spreading her own legs more pushing two fingers inside herself groaning Coral's name.

Panting Coral watched Nellie, watched the fingers and how they slid in and out of her angel with such easy. Moaning she let her foot trail upwards, meeting Nellie's hand as it helped to push her fingers in deeper. "Go on Nellie," she whispered holding on to Nellie's shoulders "fuck yourself harder and make sure you drip all over me!"

Nellie gasped moaning louder sucking harder on Coral and adding a third finger into herself pushing in deeper shuddering spreading her legs more for the woman.

Pushing the throb away from between her legs Coral pushed Nellie backwards, held her wrist and made sure that she pushed her fingers deeper and harder into herself. "God, how you do turn me on, Nellie." She whispered, sucking her neck.

Nelie moaned louder arching up to her own hand biting her lip runnign her other hand down sliding two fingers into Coral moving them at the same time. "Oh god Coral..."

"Shit!" Coral squealed as she came as soon as Nellie's fingers pushed into her. Her hand kept pushing at Nellie's wrist, making sure she got all the pleasure she needed before she collapsed forward and landed atop of her stunning, sweaty angel.

Nellie moaned louder crying out Coral's name coming with her shuddering panting softly and slowly sliding her fingers out of both of them licking Coral from her one hand.

Panting heavily, her chest heaving, Coral snatched up the hand Nellie had used on herself and lifted it to her lips before she cleaned it with her soft tongue. Shutting her eyes and lay back on top of Nellie's and sighed happily "No, I really love you." She whispered "Marry me Nellie." Course she was being stupid, but they could pretend – she'd buy Nellie a ring any day.

Nellie moaned softly to tired as Coral licked her other hand clean and smiled pulling Coral closer shutting her eyes. "I would only be so lucky t'call myself yers ferever Coral."

"You can Nellie." Coral whispered, kissing her neck lightly "You'll be mine now and forever, as I will be for you. I promise you, on my life." She smiled and laid her head onto Nellie's chest.

Nellie held her tight kissing the top of her head grinning. "M'the luckies' woman in the world t'have ya my love."

Coral shook her head "No, I am. I love you so much Nellie." She held her tighter before she began to cry. She'd no idea why she was but the thought of a life without this woman upset her so. Without her Nellie, her little angel Coral wouldn't be able to go on, not for anything.

Nellie wiped her eyes gently kissing over her eyes, her own eyes watering up. "Hush love. I love ya jus' as much Coral. Always will. M'no' leavin' ya. Ever."

Whimpering Coral gripped Nellie tighter "I'm sorry for everything I've done and whatever stupid thing I do in the future. Really I am." She whispered kissing Nellie's cleavage.

Opening the front door John walked into the house excepting to be greeted by Billy who would always run to him with open arms but today it didn't happen. Frowning he walked into the kitchen "Nellie?" he called hearing his own voice echo around him. Looking around he saw cupboards thrown open before his eyes caught a note on the side with his name on. Opening it he slowly read each word before it ended. Shaking his head, tears in his eyes he ran upstairs "Nellie? Violet! Billy!" he called hoping they'd still be there. Whimpering he ran into all the rooms to find the cupboards and draws empty of clothing's and belongings. Sitting on Billy's bed he let his head fall into his hands, his heart breaking before tears streamed down his cheek. So this was it. She loved him no more.

"I am too love. I-I jus' wan'ed t'make everythin' righ' fer ya. Was stuid o'me really." Nellie mumbled squeezing Coral tighter. "Yer everythin' t'me."

James came home with the groceries that night smiling. "Coral! I'm home now dearest!" He yelled setting the things on the kitchen table going up to their room frowning and picking up the note reading it feeling his own heartbreak with the words on the paper and shook his head. "No. No!" He yelled tossing the letter and punching a hole in the wall hardly noticing the tears running down his own face as he wrote something and signed it laying it on her pillow and heading down into his office and pulling out his gun loading it. "I love you Coral." He said softly closing his eyes and killing himself.

Coral felt her heart twang, as if she'd lost something before she smiled and looked up to Nellie "I wish I'd of ask this of you earlier. We could've got away without hurting James or John." She sighed and kissed Nellie on the lip, her hands wrapping into her hair.

"Maybe i' was all jus' mean' t'happen. So we'd know how much we need each other." Nellie said softly kissing Coral's head. "Oh I love ya so much."

"I always needed you, Nellie." Whispered Coral leaning up over her angel, a smile on her face before she kissed her full on the lips "Always. No matter what."

Nellie smiled kissing her back rubbing Coral's side curling up to her yawning and burying her face in Coral's neck falling to sleep.

Smiling Coral watched Nellie, stroking her back and her hair. She stayed up most of the night just to watch the shine on her angel's skin before she fell asleep, in the arms of the woman she loved dearly just as the sun started to rise, the light pouring into the ship window.

_That was 62 pages on Word – 31,000 words :O gwahh!_

This chapter.. I don't know what to make of it. I guess its happy as Nellie and Coral have got away but when Amy wrote 'bout James :| I was crying. Bless him, I wasn't expecting that.  


_But yesh, it's Nellie and Coral for the win. They're getting away. But whom knows what could happen.. two woman together at that time meant a ticket to the mad house!_

So, yessh, do tell us what you think.. meaning a review – hha!  


_Oh, and I'd like to thank all of you that HAVE reviewed. You've no idea how much they make me and my wifey smile, your all brilliant, thanks very much! _

_xx_


	27. Chapter 27

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 27

BellatrixBlackLovett – Coral/ Bella

Grapenut01 – Nellie Lovett/ Violet

Nellie smiled waking up as the sun shined in and kissed the top of Coral's head, sliding out of bed and pulling on her nightdress slipping into the other room and smiling hearing the twins fussing and went over scooping them both up. "Oh ya poor li'le thin's. Le's go feed ya hmm?" She said softly rocking them going back over to Coral laying them on the bed beside Coral smiling down at them all.

Scooting closer to her twins Coral murmured lightly before she yawned and stretched. Opening her eyes slightly watching them focus on her little gems before she sat up, yawning once more. "Morning angel." She smiled at Nellie, kissing cheek lightly before she scooped up Chris "Hungry?" she smiled before she put him in place, since she was still naked and let her son feed.

Nellie smiled kissing her back and sitting next to her holding the little Nellie. "Yes, they are. Been cryin' a bi'. Fussy li'le thin's this mornin'."

"Oh? Properly missing..." she sighed and shook her head before she beamed at Nellie "Finally holding the mini you. Wonderful isn't she. Just like her new mummy."

Nellie smiled more holding the little baby closer to her. "Ya have no idea how much I've wan'ed another."

Biting her lip Coral smiled lightly "Well," she stroked Chris' cheek "you've got three more now. It that ok my angel?"

"Ok doesn' even begin t'describe i'." She murmured kissing the little ones head lightly.

Laughing Coral finished off with Chris, kissed his head and swapped him for little Nellie. Coral smiled, as she fed her daughter, watching Nellie's fuss over the children so much. A second mum beat a father any day. She was as good to them as she was with Coral "Well, they're yours as well now beautiful one."

Nellie smiled giving him an Eskimo kiss laughing softly. "They are both cu'e as a button dear. "

"I do agree." She smiled also finishing with little Nellie before she scooped up both her children and put them back in the crib. Grinning she crept back onto the bed and kissed Nellie's shoulder "You smell like champagne." She giggled and licked over the mark she kissed "Oh, and you taste like it too."

Nellie laughed softly shaking her head. "I have t'tell ya somethin' very impor'an' love. I don' know how yer gonna take i'."

Looking up Coral nodded and sat back before she gripped Nellie's hand "Well, I think we've gone through enough as it is." She smiled and nodded "Please, go on."

"I's really awful Coral. I don' think you'll ever fergive me." She said pulling her hand away.

"Nellie?" frowned Coral, scooting nearer to her snatching her hand up once more "Tell me."

She looked up smirking. "I le' some terribly gorgeous woman pour champagne on me an' fuck me senseless."

Laughing Coral leant forward and kissed Nellie's lips "You had me bloody worried then!" she smiled tapping Nellie's nose "Meanie."

"Never said I was nice." She smirked kissing her back.

"So I see!" Coral giggled pushing Nellie onto her back, her naked form pushed close to Nellie's clothed one "Now don't scare me like that or I shall have to punish you like you done to me."

Nellie smirked raising an eyebrow. "Hmmm... is tha' so? Well tha jus' makes me wanna do i' again."

"Oh yes, but mine would be alot," she leant closer to Nellie, her breath close to her ear "alot worse. Alot," she paused for a moment a whispered "rougher." She shivered lightly, pushing her hips slightly onto Nellie's leg.

Nellie moaned softly arching up to her groaning softly. "Doesn' stop me."

"You sure about that?" smirked Coral slapping the top of Nellie's thighs "I can be very powerful when I want to. I'll lash out."

She bit her lip shuddering spreading her legs more. "Mmm. Very sure love."

"We'll see." Muttered Coral rolling Nellie's night dress up before she dug her nails into her stomach and pulled them down between her legs. Smirking she leant down and bit deep into her hip before she pulled back, watching little blood droplets form.

Nellie groaned biting her lip and hissing softly biting her lip arching up to Coral shuddering. "Coral..."

Smirking Coral grabbed Nellie, rolling her over before she got up quickly, grabbing her dressing gown tie before she looped it around Nellie's arms and tied it to the bed frame. Giggling she ran her hands over Nellie's bum, slapping it once before she got off and pulled her hair brush from the side "This might hurt," she raised the hairbrush with a giggle "just a little." she whispered before bringing it down onto Nellie's bum, the slap making her groan a little.

Nellie gasped softly and bit her lip tugging on the ties as she was on her knees and groaned flinching some. "Bloody hell love."

Bringing the hairbrush down once more Coral giggled before she pushed Nellie's gown over her head and let it hang on the ties. Smirking she pulled away, grabbing a drink of water from the side as she leant against it, taking in Nellie's looks as she drank. "You know, you need to clean that wine off." Coral cooed moving back to the bed and pouring the cold water over Nellie's stunning pale back.

Nellie moaned softly tugging against the ties more before laying down and gasping crying out as the cold water hit her. "Coral!"

"Wet again?" Coral laughed before she climbed on the bed behind Nellie. She loved seeing her angel squirm, tugging at the ties around her, gasping and moaning so very much. Her hands crept over Nellie's wet bum before she crept her own body up Nellie's using the water to help her slid across the pale skin.

Nellie bit her lip moaning softly shivering some from the cold water her skin covered in goosebumps. "Very we' love."

"I could get you wetter." Whispered Coral rubbing her body against Nellie as her hands trailed underneath onto her stomach. Slowly they moved up, Coral's teeth in Nellie's shoulder, till they found the pert breasts that greeted them so well.

Nellie nodded tilting her head back moaning softly and scooted onto her knees again so Coral could really touch her. "Wouldn' take much love."

Nodding in agreement Coral bit the back of Nellie's neck before one hand trailed over Nellie's bum and slowly wove it's way between her legs "I know," she teased rubbing her clit slowly "you seem to be dripping already sweet one."

Nellie nodding pushing back into her head breathing harder. "Yes... please Coral."

"Please what?" she giggled, ah she loved this game. Pulling back a little she moved to lie next to Nellie, her head resting in one palm as she looked her all over "God, you're so yummy. I wish I could just munch you all up."

Nellie groaned whining tugging on the ties more rubbing herself against the bed. "Please Coral..."

Licking her lips Coral watched Nellie "You know," she stood up and went into the small little kitchen that had put in the room "I swear they had – ah! Got them!" giggling she come back out with strawberries in her hands. Laying back down to Nellie she picked one up let her tongue slowly flick over it before she nibbled it into her mouth. Moaning she licked her lips "These are nice! I'll let you try one later." Inside she was squirming to touch Nellie, but she had to have her little bit of fun first, get back for Nellie's punishment.

Nellie watched Coral with the strawberry and moaned more rubbing herself against the bed more biting her lip. "Oh god Coral..."

"Yup, really nice." muttered Coral, picking another strawberry up before she placed it into her cleavage. Giggling she pulled it out, wiped it over Nellie's lips before she slowly ate it, her tongue flicking out to catch the red drop on her lips. Her eyes wondered over Nellie's moving body, a moan leaving her lips before she trailed a finger down her own body feeling so turned on seeing her Nellie use a bed in such a way "You seem to be sorting yourself out fine there love." She whispered her fingers running over her own breasts.

Nellie shook her head emphatically whining moving faster groaning. "I need ya so bad Coral..." She panted softly tugging against the bed more closing her eyes.

"How bad?" asked Coral, putting another strawberry to her lips before she changed her mind, reached under Nellie and wiped it into her breasts. Giggling she watched the juices run down the steamy body before she looked back up and raised her eyebrows "Well?"

Nellie groaned grinding her hips into the bed harder panting softly. "I'll do anythin'..."

Biting her lip in thought Coral smirked as an idea came into her head "Would you," she ran her fingers over Nellie's warm back "run around on the deck naked at night?"

Nellie bit her lip whimpering softly arching up to Coral. "Anythin'."

Smirking Coral nodded "Well then, it's done. You know what you're doing tonight then." Quickly undoing the ties from the bed frame she spun Nellie upwards before she tied her all back up again. "Oh you're not so wet this side, it helps me slid all over you." Sighed Coral before she was caught by the red of the strawberries, giggling she picked a few up and rubbed them into Nellie's body, she licked a bit up before pushing her body against them, the coldness making her moan a little.

Nellie groaned softly a little excited by the idea and moaned softly and whimpered as she was tied back up unable to even rub herself against the bed anymore gasping from the strawberries moaning Coral's name more. "Please..."

Slowly Coral clawed and wove her way up Nellie's thighs before she drove three fingers straight into her with any warning. Laughing lightly she pushed a few strawberries into Nellie's breasts, which she happily cleaned up before she moved her fingers slowly in and out of Nellie.

Nellie moaned louder arching up to her tugging at the ties more and wrapping her legs tightly around her.

"God I love fucking the brains out of you." Cooed Coral, her fingers pumping in and out of the wet flesh "Hmm, you feel so good Nellie, so fucking tight you are!"

"Oh Coral... Faster love...faster." She moaned arching up to Coral more tightening her legs moving with her hand.

Laughing Coral smashed her fingers quickly in and out of the soaked flesh "If I go any faster my hand will drop off." Licking her lips she lightly licked around Nellie's clit before she moaned and moved her fingers faster once more.

Nellie gasped arching up to her more screaming out her name as she came panting heavily.

"That's my girl." whispered Coral as she cleaned up her fingers. Pulling herself from the bed she kissed Nellie's cheek and undone the ties "I think you need a wash, don't you?" she laughed, pulling on her robe and went next door before she quickly brought back Bella in her arms.

Nellie shut her eyes panting and slumped back against the bed pulling the sheet over herself. "Wha' are ya doin'?"

"Feeding her." Smiled Coral as she pulled out one of Bella's freshly packed bottles from her bag. Kissing her daughters head she passed her the bottle, which she'd now learnt the hold on her own "Mummy's big girl, aren't you." She muttered softly into her daughter's neck as she blew a light raspberry on her.

Nellie smiled watching and pulled her sheet up more. "She mos' defini'ely is love. Looks more an' more like ya every day she does."

"She grows too quick. She'll be walking before we know it." She stroked her daughter's cheek, wiping away a little milk that she dribbled before she looked over to Nellie "You look terribly yummy with those strawberries wiped all over you."

Nellie laughed softly rolling her eyes. "Tha' was supposed t'be my punishmen'?" She asked sitting up pulling her nightdress on again raising an eyebrow sceptically.

Coral shrugged "Well the nice bite marks on your hip and shoulders and claw marks tell a different story." She smiled before Bella finished with the bottle and demanded to be put on the floor "Calm down, just wait." Muttered Coral as she put her daughter down "Will you watch her for me?" she asked Nellie as she slipped into the bathroom and turned the shower on as she washed.

Nellie raised an eyebrow and locked their door building a little fence to keep Bella safe and slid into the bathroom after her. "Where do ya think yer goin'?"

Looking behind her Coral snorted and smiled "I'm having a wash thanks. And you should be looking after Bella!" Shaking her head she tested the water with her foot before she slid into the shower and began to wash herself.

"She's fine." Nellie said slipping out of her nightdress and sliding in behind her wrapping her arms around Coral's waist kissing her shoulder.

Smiling Coral stroked Nellie's cheek lightly before she turned round and began cleaning off the redness of the strawberries and the sticky champagne from her angel's body. Looking up she grinned, feeling such love before she kissed her quickly.

Nellie smiled washing Coral in turn and kissing her gently taking the time to make sure she was entirely clean before turning off the water and stepping out pulling on a towel.

"You still have to run around naked, don't think I've forgotten that." teased Coral as she stepped out after Nellie and wrapped a towel loosely around herself. Slapping Nellie's bum lightly she went over to a small mirror that hung up on the wall, wiped the mist from it and began to bunch tie her head up, her eyes catching Nellie's before she winked "Looking as beautiful as ever." She smiled to her.

"Oh please. Ya need glasses love." She said heading back into the room letting Bella roam free and pulling out her clothes to get dressed.

Walking in after her Coral bent down and kissed Bella quickly before she rolled her eyes at Nellie "Shut up. You're stunning woman. End of." Smiling she moved, wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck before she pulled back and began to dry herself.

Nellie laughed softly and pinned her wet hair up and quickly dressed herself and went over waking up Billy and Violet pulling them over to eat.

Finishing getting dress Coral beamed up seeing Nellie and the others come in "Oh look at this!" she grinned happily as she sat on the floor, Bella in her arms. Giggling she put Bella onto her feet before she gently let go, her arms close if she needed catching as Bella stood up, walked a few paces and fell into Coral arms. Beaming Coral kissed her daughter and looked up to Nellie "You're a good girl Bella! Did you know that?" she whispered into her daughter's ear.

Nellie smiled laughing softly and having a bite of an apple.

"Can she do it again?" Billy asked watching eating his food at Violets feet while she ate too.

Smiling Coral nodded "Come on sweetie." She stood up, pulling Bella to her feet before she let go leaving Bella to walk a few more paces before she dropped back into Coral's arms once more. Picking her daughter up Coral felt her heart miss a beat, her little girl, hers and Nellie's little girl, was quickly growing up.

Billy laughed putting down his sandwich clapping. "Yay!"

Nellie smiled leaning down kissing Billy's head before groaning moving onto the floor leaving her apple on the bed. "Here, le's see how far ya can go love." She said holding her arms out for Bella.

Turning her daughter to face Nellie Coral smiled "Go on," she whispered in her daughter's ear as she gently let her go "go to mummy." Smiling up at Nellie she watched her daughter, gurgling lightly, as she made her way to Nellie, pausing and wobbling a few times before she finally fell into her new mother's hands.

Nellie smiled leaning into to catch her if she needed and smiling more as she made it all the way. "Oh tha' was brillian' love." She said tickling Bella's tummy smiling.

Violet rolled her eyes smiling giving in after finishing her sandwhich walking to the other corner so they were in a triangle. "C'mere Bella."

Sighing happily Coral sat down on her knees, watching her daughter go from one person to the other. How happy she finally was, with her own little family, it almost brought tears to her eyes. Finally Bella came back to her, her arms out to her mother as Coral pulled her into her lap "You're such a good girl Bella. You do make mummy," she looked up to Nellie and winked as if to tell her she was included "proud."

Nellie smiled and got up stretching some. "Mmm. She really is a brillian' li'le thin'." Violet got up smiling and scooped up Billy. "We're gonna go exploring."

"Just be careful." Said Coral to the both of them as she stood up and placed Bella on the floor, kissing her once more time before she looked up to Nellie and sighed "You know, I've never ever felt this happy before."

Nellie went over wrapping her arms around Coral kissing her lightly. "Neither have I darlin'. Neither have I. Ya mean the world t'me dear. Now c'mon. Le's join 'em." She said scooping up Chris. "Bella can walk cause she's a big girl." Nellie smiled as they all walked along the boat and had dinner with everyone else. Before they knew it Violet, Billy, Bella, and the twins were all asleep in the one room and Nellie shut the door quietly yawning and stretching. "Mmm. M'tired. How bou' you dear?"

Laughing Coral felt her heart was finally complete; every beat was in tune like it was supposed to be. Smiling she kissed Nellie's cheek and pulled her angel to the bed "I wouldn't say tired." Pushing Nellie down she tugged off her clothing, turned her round and straddled her back "Now, you just go to sleep pretty one." She whispered in Nellie's ears as her hands worked on her back.

Nellie smiled looking back at Coral before laying down and shutting her eyes quickly relaxing under Coral's touch moaning softly.

"There, nice and relaxed." Whispered Coral unable to keep the wicked grin off her face as her hands pushed deeper against Nellie's skin, her lips trailed over her shoulder blades as she breathed lightly, watching the hairs on Nellie's back stand up on end. Giggling she pushed her hips a down a little, feeling a little throb between her legs before she licked along Nellie's neck. Oh, this punishment, this challenge, would be highly amusing.

Nellie moaned softly almost drifting to sleep before feeling Coral rub against her and how wet she was gasping softly feeling her tongue groaning. "Mmm. Coral..."

Biting her tongue to stop herself from laughing wildly Coral rubbed her hands all over Nellie's back, letting them weave round to touch her breasts before she turned Nellie over, sucked one of them quickly before she giggled, pulled herself back and chucked Nellie her robe "I think you've got a deck to run around on." Coral said, her eyebrows raised "It's dark enough outside now."

Nellie arched up to her whimpering softly as she pulled away looking up at her. "Coral... I can' do tha'. Ya go' sailors ou' still..." She whined though she was even more turned on knowing Coral would make her go through with it one way or another.

Pouting lightly Coral looked over to Nellie and slowly made her way back to the bed "But you said so ickle Nellie," she pulled herself on the bed and slowly undone the top of her dress to tease Nellie with her breasts "if you do it I'll fuck you very hard indeed. I promise. I'll lick and suck on your yummy little clit." Giggling Coral put her finger in her mouth before she pulled it out and trailed it down Nellie's leg "Please. For me."

Nellie whimpered watching Coral her eyes glued to her breasts gasping softly at the touch of her wet finger moaning. "Mmm. Coral... I need ya so bad righ' now love."

"You can wait." Whispered Coral as she moved a little closer to Nellie, her hips swaying a little "I'll be so much more turned on when I see you running around naked. I'll be dripping." Giggling she let her tongue trail down one of Nellie's legs before she bit her heel. "Now please Nellie. Or there will be no hard fuck. My fingers won't be ramming deep inside of your warm," she nipped her heel again "sticky flesh."

Nellie groaned tilting her head back arching up to her. "Oh fuck Coral... Will ya come with me then? M'no' runnin' either. Runnin' an' naked do no' go t'gether."

"You made that sound like you've done it before." Smirking Coral pulled herself off the bed and picked up the robe for Nellie "Course I'll come, do you really think I'd miss this?" giggling she sucked Nellie's neck quickly before she put the robe around her and stood up to open the door, looking down the dark, quiet corridor before she ushered Nellie out, hitting her bum as she went "God, I'm half turned on already." She whispered with a smirk as they moved around the boat.

Nellie bit her lip going out holding the robe tight and moaning softly leaning over kissing her shoulder. "Me too."

Scoffing Coral pushed open the door to the stairs that made their way up to the deck "I'd say your more than half turned on sweet one." She whispered as they made their way onto the deck. Pushing open the door they were greeted with a cold wind that's stung their face. Looking behind her to Nellie Coral couldn't help but laugh a little as she pushed Nellie out "I'll keep an eye out."

"Yeah I be' ya will." Nellie muttered shivering already and throwing the robe at her walking about hoping none of the sailors that were there to keep an eye out saw her.

Biting her lip Coral couldn't help but let her eyes fall onto Nellie's body. It seemed to shine in the darkness. Her beautiful pale angel, she really lived up to her name. Tilting her head Coral smiled as she watched Nellie walk around for a moment before she heard someone coming up the stairs. Gasping she ran forward, grabbed Nellie and pulled her into a little dark alcove. "Shh." She whispered putting her lips against Nellie's.

Nellie gasped softly not expecting Coral before being tugged away moaning softly kissing her back. "Mmm. Don' know how quie' I can be love..."

"Well you have to be," muttered Coral "or else." Giggling she pushed Nellie against the small walls, turning her head quickly to see the sailor near to them before her hands wove between her thighs.

"Mmm. Or else wha'?" Nellie whispered pressing closer to Coral and biting her lip moaning softly.

"Or else I run back inside and lock the door behind me." She whispered and let her other hand run over Nellie's breasts "I'm sure that sailor over there would love to see you completely naked."

"Mmm. Who says I'd le' ya go withou' me?" She murmured wrapping her arms tightly around Coral's waist.

"Well I'm alot stronger then you, Nellie." Coral muttered gripping Nellie's wrists tightly before she sucked at Nellie's neck making sure she done it over the old bite mark, just to be sure she left her mark.

Nellie groaned softly tilting her head and bringing her knee up gently between Coral's legs pressing her to the wall. "Ya sure?"

Biting her lip to hold back a moan Coral nodded "Very." Looking up to Nellie she smirked, before her hands grabbed her breasts and her fingers ran over her soft, pink nipples.

Nellie tilted her head back moaning louder pushing her knee up and leaning into Coral more.

Opening her mouth a little Coral let a small groan leave her mouth her before froze as she watched the sailor frown and move a little nearer to them "Shut up Nellie!" she hissed, pushing herself down onto her knee before she leant down and slowly sucked at her breasts.

Nellie bit her lip moaning again. "Then stop." She whined pushing her knee up more.

"Cant! God, I wanna fuck you." moaned Coral as she rubbed herself against Nellie's knee. Slowly her fingers wove their up Nellie's legs till they danced on her clit.

Nellie shuddered tossing her head back moaning coral's name louder rubbing her knee into her harder.

Clearing his throat the sailor looked behind him once more, causing Coral to throw a hand over Nellie mouth "Be quiet!" she whispered as she stopped moving and watched the sailor from the darkness whom seemed to be getting closer and closer to the sound they were making.

Nellie groaned softly kissing her palm and nipping lightly pushing her knee up against her more rubbing her.

Not letting the amazing movement arouse her anymore Coral pushed her palm further against Nellie's mouth till finally she was quiet enough for the sailor to shrug his shoulders and move on. Sighing in relief Coral looked up at Nellie, shook her head in amusement before she crushed her lips against her angels "You need to learn to shut up. I might just have to teach you how to."

Nellie moaned softly holding Coral tight thinking her knees might give in moaning softly. "Mmmm. Wha' if I don' wanna learn?"

"Then I'll never ever touch you again." Moaned Coral rocking her hips faster against Nellie's knee before she wasted no time, now they were alone to shove three fingers deep into Nellie's flesh, a groan leaving her mouth as wet sounds filled her ears.

Nellie gasped tilting her head back digging her nails into Coral's shoudlers rocking her hips with her making her move her knee so she kept brushing against Coral's clit.

Shutting her eyes Coral moved her hand faster, rocked her hips for longer and grabbed one of Nellie's breasts in her free hands "Oh god. Fuck I love you." She moaned biting on the bottom of Nellie's lip.

"I-I... I love ya too..." Nellie said panting and moaning Coral's name louder moving with her before arching her back pulling her closer and screaming her name as she came.

Her thighs shook, as she rubbed against Nellie, and before a long moan left her mouth and her hips bucked bringing along her release. She was quick to pull her fingers from Nellie as the pleasure ripped through her and lapped up all the stunning liquids before she let them go back down and scooped more up. Leaning back she smirked as she stuck her fingers in her mouth once more as she watched Nellie's thighs get soaked with milky fluids that practically flowed down her legs.

Nellie bit her lip groaning softly watching the beautiful woman in front of her licking her lips mesmerized by Coral still panting softly not minding one bit as Coral soaked her leg.

"You're right; I don't half get you soaked." She giggled sucking her fingers gently as her eyes still focused on Nellie's thighs. Smirking she bent down, picking up the robe she'd dropped on the floor and passed it back to Nellie "Come one love," she smiled lightly "I think you could do with a warm drink and a good kip."

Nellie leaned in kissing her and biting her lip lightly before pulling on the robe and disappearing down the corridor.

Laughing Coral watched her go before she walked quickly after her. Never had she thought this, only dreamed it, just spend a life time with her Nellie being with her, touching her, spending all this time together without a worry in the world. How she loved that woman, so much more then she first thought, since being on the ship so many more feelings and emotions had poured from Coral, and she wouldn't take any of them back. Ever.

Nellie glanced back smiling and took Coral's hand kissing it lightly and tugging her into their room promptly sliding out of her robe.

Raising her eyebrows Coral tugged Nellie forward and little and kissed her cheek "I think you had enough, don't you?" she smirked and pulled back a little.

"Mmm. Tha's no' wha' ya said a few minu'es ago love. Besides, there's no such thin' as enough o'my Coral." Nellie grinned stepping closer rubbing her sides kissing her neck.

Laughing lightly Coral bit her lip, a happy smile on her face as she tilted her head to one side and pushed nearer "I'm surprised you don't go out and snatch up something a bit younger," she purred "nice bit of tender meat."

"Nuthin' as tender as m Coral m'afraid. Nuthin' as beau'iful or delicious either. No. M'more than marvellous as long as I have her."

Once again her eyebrows rose "Oh really?" muttered Coral, her head tilting back a little more "Why's that then? What's so special about this boring old Coral whom is hopelessly in love with a beautiful angel?"

"Yer far from borin' love an' m'much older than ya darlin'. So jus' hush tha' good li'le mouth o'yers unless ya plan t'use i' anytime soon."

"Your hardly much older than me!" smirked Coral "What.. a year? Oh, big difference." Licking her lips and scoffed lightly "I shall put it to good use, maybe I'll sing!" How she loved to tease. She'd say it once and she'd say it again but it was just her nature to.

"No' qui'e wha' I had in min' bu' m'sure I'd enjoy i' still."

"You do so wish! I don't like singing in front of people." Sure, Coral was a good singer, if anything she was great but she could easily get embarrassed when someone was watching, even her own mother was banned from hearing her sing after a while – after what happened.

"Aww. Bu' m'no' jus' anyone. M'fon' o'yer normal voice. Why wouldn' I be t'here my beau'iful girl singin'?"

Blushing a little and shaking her head Coral looked down "Nope. I don't sing in front of people. Ever, ever! So, stop with the sucking up, as much as it's working I do refuse."

"M'no' suckin' up. I can though if ya wan' me to." She said smirking rubbing her sides more kissing below her ear lightly. "I'd enjoy i' too."

"You're rather good both ways, if you ask me Nellie Bellie." Giggled Coral as she pecked lightly at the corner of Nellie's mouth.

Nellie grinned and pushed Coral down onto the bed. "Be'er ge'in' suckin' up t'make my lovely lady sing."

Giggling like a little girl whom was about to be given the best treat of her life Coral looked up and shook her head "Ah, I'm so not singing, so forget that. But, please, suck all you want."

"No' until ya sing." She said shaking her head licking up her thighs.

Biting her lip Coral shook her head and folded her arms over her chest "No. Might as well just give up Nellie cos it isn't happening."

"Why no' love? I wanna hear ya." She said pouting sitting up.

"I don't want you to. I hate singing in front of people. Mother made me do it all the time when I was younger." Coral muttered shutting her eyes lightly before she poked her tongue out a Nellie "I refuse and you cannot make me!"

Nellie frowned some before leaning up kissing her forehead gently. "Anythin' ya wan' love." She murmured curling up to her.

"Thank you." muttered Coral as she lay closer to Nellie. The truth of the matter was her mother didn't just make her; she beat her if she refused and ever since that day her mother left Coral didn't sing for anyone.

"I love ya Coral. No ma'er wha' alrigh'? So jus' hush dear. Yer gonna be jus' fine with me here. Promise."

Nodding gently Coral moved a little closer to Nellie and sighed "I'm happy I'm with you. Finally I can forget all that shit in the past and move on with you."

"Mmm. Makes both of us love. Makes both of us." She murmured kissing her again.

Shaking her head Coral looked up to Nellie and gripped her wrists "No, I really mean it!" she said, tears lightly creeping into her eyes. Yes, another emotion that seemed to be stuck in Coral at the moment, all this had such a meaning and she was a little confused with it all. "I don't know what I'd do if I was still in that life and didn't know you where there! Just thinking about it makes.." she bit her lip and shut her eyes.

Nellie sat up pulling Coral closer kissing her head lightly. "I always knew there was someone by the sea fer me Coral. Tha's all tha'. Kep' mos kids. Were afraid i'lashin's. Hell we'd ge' those if we were lucky. Usually was worse."

"Don't Nellie!" sobbed Coral, her palms pushing close to her ears as suddenly she got images of Sweeney beating her angel like there was no tomorrow. Crying she buried her head into Nellie's chest, her body shaking lightly as the images seemed to get worse.

Nellie bit her lip surprised to find her own cheeks damp and held Coral tighter. "M'sorry love."

"I hate him!" Coral whispered as she cried for a few more moments "I wish I did kill him." Shaking her head she whimpered lightly in Nellie's arms before her breathing slowly levelled out and the images faded.

"Ha'e who love?" Nellie asked frowning rubbing Coral's back gently.

Wiping her eyes Coral sat up and looked down at the bed sheets which she thumbed lightly "All of them. All the stupid, bloody pointless men in my life! And Sweeney. I wish I slashed his neck open when I had the chance."

"I wasn' talkin' bou' him ya know. He'd hardly done anythin' t'me. Cer'ainly wasn' like Alber'."

Pulling a little stronger at the bedding, which had been changed since their fun with the champagne and strawberries, and sighed lightly "I don't like him either. I'm happy that he's dead. I'll spit on his grave."

Nellie laughed softly kissing Coral's head. "I didn' mean him either." she said softly sighing.

Frowning Coral looked up to Nellie and tilted her head "I don't understand you?" she muttered, her mouth open at little.

"My dad. Tha's who I was thinkin' bou'. Have tried no' t'think on him since I married Alber' an' lef'."

Frowning in disgust Coral looked away from Nellie sharing the same pain as she did. Of course Coral was hurt when she was little, Nellie knew, but the thought of yet another man hurting her angel made her feel sick to the stomach "I need some air." She muttered as she quickly started to pull on her clothing.

Nellie nodded curling up on her side shutting her eyes having seen Coral's look of disgust figuring it was towards her. "Alrigh' love." She said softly shutting her eyes tight.

Kissing Nellie's cheek lightly she left the room and walked around the deck for a few hours. Nothing but clear blue sea surrounded them as the ship tugged along in the water. Sighing she thought over what Nellie had said and she felt at such a loss. Her poor little angel. Shaking her head lightly she went back onto the ships corridors and back in hers and Nellie's room. Smiling she crept around the room and sat on the bed neck to Nellie as she stroked her hair "What has the world done to you angel?" she muttered feeling her heart flutter.

Nellie sighed as Coral left burying her face in her pillow crying softly eventually falling to sleep that way curling up more.

Biting her lip Coral lay next to Nellie, wrapping her arms loosely around her "I promise," she whispered lightly, careful not to wake her "to keep you safe, now and forever. No one will harm you, not while I'm around. I swear to it."

Nellie murmured her name softly in her sleep rolling over and wrapping a leg around her nuzzling into her neck.

Slowly Coral fell asleep, her arms around the woman she loved most dearly as she nuzzled down next to her for the night. Course she dreamt that night, of Sweeney, James and Nellie's dad – how it did frighten her so to think what such a man could do to a little girl. Slowly she woke, in the early hours of the morning so she took the time to wash, get the children in new clothing and got them all fed. Smiling she let Nellie sleep whilst she took them all down to a little children's play area as she sat down with a drink.

Nellie woke up not too much longer after they all left and yawned stretching reaching for Coral frowning finding it empty thinking she hadn't come back that night and whimpered softly curling up more burying her face in the pillow again crying.

Coral laughed, watching Violet and Billy play with Bella before she scooped up twins and took them all back. Laughing with Violet about a joke Coral took them into their rooms before she turned and went back into their room. She stopped at the door, hearing Nellie cry before she burst in and went to her "Nellie! What's wrong?" she said quickly as she ran over and scooped her up.

Nellie looked up gasping and wrapping her arms tightly around Coral burying her face in her neck holding tight. "I-I though' ya'd lef'... cause m'disgustin'..."

"What?" gasped Coral as she lifted Nellie's face upwards to meet hers "Now you listen to me! I'd never, ever leave you! Ever. I love you Nellie, and only you. And," she took in a breath and smiled lightly "don't you even bother calling yourself disgusting. Your beauty amazes me each and every day pretty one."

Nellie buried her face in Coral's neck again holding her tightly. "I love ya t-too. I jus'... ya lef' an' then ya weren' there... after all I told ya."

Kissing her head Coral sighed and rubbed Nellie's back "I didn't. I came back, I fell asleep with you." She smiled lightly and pulled her angel a little more closer "Then this morning I just took the children out for some fun, I thought you might have needed the rest. I'm sorry, next time I'll wake you."

Nellie squeezed her tighter relieved. "M'sorry love... I jus' jumped t'conclusions foolishly. "She murmured sniffling wiping her eyes.

"It's ok. I'm sorry too sweet one." Coral sighed and leant forward to kiss away Nellie's tears "I didn't mean to walk out like that, it's just the thought of anyone, even your father, got to me, I felt like I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry."

Nellie shook her head smiling some kissing her again. "Don' think on i' love. I know ya would've."

"I truly am sorry Nellie; I hate myself for making you cry." Coral sighed before she gently kissed her angel "I wish I never hurt you again."

"I' wasn' yer faul' love. Ya didn' do anythin' wrong. Jus' my min' jumpin' t'stupid conclusions ya know?"

Nodding slowly Coral stroked Nellie's cheek "Now, we should start packing up what we've got out." She smiled up and Nellie "Heard we'll be there by the end of the day."

"So soon. Oh Coral. Already star'in' i' all up again." She murmured pulling her close kissing her cheek. "We'll be happy. I promise ya."

Laughing Coral cupped Nellie's cheeks and kissed her "I know we will be I promise you that too. I'll make you the happiest woman alive – but no singing." She giggled and stroked her angel's cheeks lightly.

"Ya already make me the happies' woman Coral. Don' go kiddin' yerself. I'd be los' withou' ya. Who knows, maybe worse than los'. Ya saved my life Coral. Ya hones'ly did."

"Then, I shall make you even happier." Coral smiled and kissed Nellie's cheek "I shall. I do so promise." Biting her lip she blushed a little "Even_ if_ I do have to sing, I will, every single day, just to make my happy Nellie, just to make you smile."

Nellie laughed some pulling Coral closer wrapping her arms around the woman. "I be' ya sing jus' wonderfully darlin'. Alrigh'?"

"No, I don't! Sing like a bunch of strangled cats." Laughed Coral as she kissed Nellie's shoulder "Now, we have some packing to do I believe. And, I've been talking to some woman downstairs who comes from America; she's going home and knows a few houses for us to take our pick of."

Nellie raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Been talkin' t'some woman downstairs have ya?" She teased getting up and stretching.

"Hmm," smirked Coral as she leant forward and hit Nellie's bum "she was yummy!" Giggling she stood up, walked behind Nellie and wrapped her arms around her waist "Despite the fact she was about sixty and she doesn't compare to my Nellie."

Nellie grinned leaning back into her dropping her head back on Coral's shoulders wrapping her arms over Coral's keeping her in place. "An' she could keep up with ya?"

Coral pretended to think for her moment, her fingers wrapping around Nellie's before she shook her head "If you can't then I doubt she could!" laughing she kissed Nellie's cheek.

"Excuse me? I keep up with ya jus' fine ya li'le naugh'y thin' ya." She said squeezing her hand kissing her cheek.

"Yes, said the woman who is always so close to passing out." Coral giggled sucking Nellie's ear lightly "Or the woman who is beginning me to fuck her so hard. Ram my fingers deep into her."

Nellie moaned softly tilting her head smiling leaning into her more. "Mmmm. Can' help i' if ya wear me ou' love. Or tha' yer rather very very good a' wha' ya do."

Giggling Coral held Nellie tighter and began to nip at her ear "I know. I just can't help it, I love making you squirm, beg, whimper.. drip."

"Ya do more than make me bloody drip. Ya do everythin'. Mmm. I'd do anythin' fer ya Coral. Anythin' yer precious li'le hear' desired o'me. Or tha' awful min' o'yers. I'd do anythin' i' wan'ed too."

"I know I soak you." Smiled Coral as she turned Nellie in her arms and kissed her lightly "And, all I want is you. Just you. That's all my heart needs." She smiled before rising her eyebrows "This mind comes in handy when it wants to, it's thinking over so many dirty things to do to you."

Nellie grinned wrapping her arms around Coral's neck happily. "All I wan' is you too. Now wha' exac'ly is some o'theses thin'gs yer min' is thinkin' missy?"

Winking Coral tapped Nellie's nose lightly "That's for me to know and for you to find out." Laughing she pulled back, kissing her one last time before she began to pack up a few dresses that were left on the floor.

"Oh c'mooooon. Ya can tell me. I's me love." She said quickly packing their things up for her smirking. "Telll meeee."

Shaking her head Coral bit her lip gently "Nope. I refuse. Not in till I've brought everything." Looking up to Nellie she winked before she went next door and woke the others up before she told Billy and Violet to start packing.

"Brough' everythin'? Brough' wha' where?" She asked getting herself dressed and going to the other room quickly packing everything there up as well and helping get the little ones dressed while Violet helped her brother.

"Secret." muttered Coral as she moved around collecting a few baby toys and bottles before she shoved all the bags onto hers and Nellie's bed "There that seems to be all of it, just got to wait a few hours."

Nellie rolled her eyes going behind her resting her chin onto Coral's shoulder while Violet and Billy went to explore for the last time. "Bu' Coooooral..."

Shaking her head Coral smiled "Nope. No point going on about it or you'll just come out alot worse."

"Mmm. Alo' worse doesn' mean I won' jus' enjoy i' all the more ya know."

"Tell that to the whip." muttered Coral as she turned to kiss Nellie's cheek before she smirked and began to tidy up her hair in the mirror.

Nellie leaned into her more trailing her lips over the back of Coral's neck. "M'kay. When should I break the news to i' dear?"

"When it breaks your little arse love." Coral smiled, looking at Nellie in the mirror, her hairs standing up on end as her angels soft lips ran over them "When it's turned your little plump bum red raw."

Nellie moaned softly burying her face in Coral's neck nipping lightly rubbing against her squeezing her tight. "Will do my bes' t'remember darlin'. Promise."

"Hmm," moaned Coral as she licked along her ear line "please do." She giggled and pulled Nellie into a hug. "God, why is it I want to fuck you each and every day?"

Nellie laughed smiling and turning Coral to face her kissing her gently rubbing her sides. "Same reason why I wan' ya too. I's rather enjoyable."

"Well of course. I'm the best at fucking you. Am I not?" Coral smirked and kissed Nellie back lightly "Am I not the best at making you moan? Making you drip like a broken tap?"

Nellie smiled pulling her closer kissing her more. "Mmmm. I think ya can answer all the questions yerself love."

"I'll let you answer them for me when we're landed and settled. Horny little bugger!" Coral smirked, kissing Nellie quickly before she pulled back and winked lightly "Learn to wait."

"We have hooours before we dock." She said pouting scooting closer to Coral wrapping her arms back around her. "Please love?"

Raising her eyebrows Coral pushed Nellie away and grabbed her wrist before she shoved her down onto the bed, leant her lips close and pushed her hips close to Nellie "Learn to wait." She said again and pulled back as a giggle left her mouth "Anyway the children are up, don't want them hearing your little screams of pleasure."

Nellie moaned softly pushing back up to her whimpering as she pulled away and wrapped her legs around Coral pulling her back down. "Coral... I's no' fair."

Scoffing Coral looked down at Nellie and put her hands either side of her angel's stunning body "Aww. That's a shame." She smirked and pushed back some of her own hair "Deal with it."

"Bu' Coral..." Nellie pulled her closer kissing her gently. "I love ya so much. Ya have no idea how much jus' watchin' ya turns me on. Le' alone ya teasin'."

Laughing Coral pulled her lips from Nellie "You've got a hand," she grabbed Nellie's wrist and shoved it under her own skirts "use it well, just like I taught you."

Nellie moaned softly arching up. "Ya defini'ely didn' teach me this dear. Bu' I wan' you."

"Too bad." Whispered Coral as she pulled back from Nellie "But, it would be very nice to watch you fuck yourself, very nice indeed."

Nellie bit her lip rubbing herself gently. "Mmm. How nice darlin'?"

"Unexplainably nice sweet heart." Muttered Coral as she sat on the bed next to Nellie, her eyes fixed on the pale hand that moved over the already wet underwear.

Nellie tilted her head back shutting her eyes pulling off her knickers and sliding two fingers into herself arching up moaning. "Coral..."

Gasping Coral felt her lower half tighten as she watched Nellie. Grinning she moved between her legs to get a better view "Aw, fuck Nellie." Whined Coral as her own hand slipped down her skirts.

Nellie glanced down and groaned adding a third finger rocking her hips faster with her hand moaning louder.

Pulling her hand back Coral resisted the throb between her thighs before she grabbed Nellie's fingers, ripped them from the soaked flesh and replaced it with her own fingers "There Nellie, that better?" she smirked shoving her fingers deeper into the soaked flesh.

Nellie whined softly as Coral pulled her hand away before moaning Coral's name arching up to her nodding. "Oh fuck yes love..."

"Aww, is it that good? Am I fucking so well?" Coral giggled and let her thumb dance over Nellie's clit and moved her fingers faster "Are you imagining me fucking you till you explode and come all over my naked, sweaty body?"

Nellie bit her lip panting softly and holding her tighter moving faster with her shuddering. "Coral...Please love..."

"Please what? Am I not giving you enough? Isn't your dirty little mind focused on my fingers fucking you as you tighten and drip around them?" What was with her? Ever since she was properly with Nellie she couldn't help but become dirty, her mind was focused on making Nellie scream with pleasure and fill her up with dirty words – not that she was complaining.

Nellie moaned Coral's name louder arching her back biting her lip hard as she came muffling her cries panting heavily before slumping down on the bed.

Smirking Coral kept her fingers moving, she made them go quicker before she pulled them out, panting a little before she whipped her fingers out a began to lap up everything that they had to offer.

Nellie moaned more watching Coral smiling and leaning up kissing her. "I knew ya would."

"I just couldn't help it, your thighs were calling me!"Laughing Coral kissed her back before she winked and pushed Nellie's undergarments up "Have fun spending the rest of the day in those soaked things."

"Wha'?" Nellie exclaimed already reaching down to tug them off. "I am no' wearin' those! Do nuthin' bu' mke thin's worse!"

Giggling Coral hit Nellie's hands away and pushed them all the way up "Oh, but you are. I mean," she tilted her head and winked "it gives you a good excuse to punish me for it."

Nellie shook her head laughing pushing them back down squirming some. "No. M'no' doin' i'. Ya can' make me."

Leaning over Nellie once more Coral raised her eyebrows "I thought we've gone over this conversation," slowly her hand weaved up Nellie's thigh "that I can make you do anything."

Nellie shook her head leaning up to her and kissing her gently, cupping her face and spreading her legs at Coral's touch.

Smiling against Nellie's lips Coral made the kiss a little more forward, her lips crushing into Nellie's before she leant back and trailed her fingers over the soft lips on her angel's face as if to take her time with Nellie, to savour the moment.

Nellie smiled up at her rubbing her thumb over Coral's cheek still in disbelief that this gorgeous woman was now truly hers, forever.

Breathing lightly Coral tilted her head to one side again before took Nellie's hand and kissed her palm lightly. Looking up she smiled even more knowing that her life would now be surrounded with this amazing woman, just how she wanted it.

Nellie grinned pulling Coral down and kissing her slowly, shutting her eyes and slipping her tongue into the woman's mouth lovingly.

Slowly Coral leant down a little more onto Nellie and gently kissed her back. Time to take it slow for once. Her tongue flicked against Nellie's before she pulled back and slowly and happily kissed along her jaw line.

Nellie tilted her head as her hand slid down to Coral's neck trailing her fingers over lightly and rubbing her back.

"I love you Nellie." Coral muttered through her kisses which now slowly made their way down her neck to her collar bone.

Nellie grinned wrapping her other arm around Coral squeezing her. "I love ya jus' as much Coral."

Carefully and gently Coral's lips trailed down Nellie's chest before they stopped at her cleavage. Pulling back her eyes wondered over the pale skin before she leant back down and kissed the stunning line between Nellie's breasts.

Nellie moaned softly tiling her head back biting her lip threading her fingers into the woman's glorious locks.

Her kisses became a deeper as she moved back up Nellie's body then lightly kissed her jaw line once more. Slowly her breathing increased before her tongue swept over the same spots she'd kissed.

Nellie bit her lip lightly and tightened her grip on Coral and rolled them over looking down at the woman kissing all over her face slowly, her lips trailing over Coral's lightly.

Letting her nail trail over Nellie's jaw line Coral sat up, her legs either side of Nellie before she kissed her and let her hands trail slowly down Nellie's sides and down her legs.

Nellie moaned softly pushing Coral down onto the bed pulling back to look down at her. "I hones'ly would be los' withou' ya darlin'."

"As would I be without you." Whispered Coral as she let her nails lightly trail down Nellie's arms "You've no idea how happy I've been over the last few days, being with you."

"Oh bu' I do. I've been jus' as happy love. I promise ya. Yer like no one else I've ever me', le' alone been with. I've had t'be with all sor's bu' yer the only one I wanna stay with."

Breathing out lightly Coral let her hands go onto the lace's that held together the top of Nellie's dress. Smiling she looked deep into Nellie's eyes, holding the gaze before her fingers trailed down the soft collar bone that was atop of her. "You Nellie, it's you. All of it. All of me. My children's mother, my darling angel, the woman of my dreams. I love you dearly."

Nellie shivered leaning down kissing Coral harder grabbing her wrists and pinning them beside her head nibbling on her lip lightly.

"Ah, my feisty Nellie." giggled Coral as she leant up and kissed Nellie back before she sighed and leant back into the bed to watch her angel, her eyes holding onto the pale milky skin.

Nellie kissed down along her neck biting lightly and rocking her hips against Coral's moaning softly.

Gasping Coral shut her eyes and slowly moved her hips with Nellie's. Her hands held tightly onto Nellie's as a happy smile crept onto her face. Slowly her head tilted to one side and a small moan left her mouth.

Nellie tightened her grip on Coral's wrists and shifted pushing her knee up between the woman's legs rubbing against her lightly as her mouth went lower circling one of her nipples with her tongue before closing her mouth sucking lightly.

"Fuck." Muttered Coral as her back pushed up under Nellie's body. Moaning she let her head fall to one side, her stomach knotted before a cry of delight fell from her mouth, if Nellie wouldn't be quiet with people near to them then neither would she, for once she didn't care that the children might hear them from near door. Her hips rubbed against Nellie's knee before she purposefully let out another loud moan, a smirk on her face.

Nellie raised an eyebrow glancing up at her sucking on her still and pulling back licking her lips leaning over Coral pushing her knee up to her harder. "Hush remember dear?"

Biting back a laugh Coral raised her own eyebrows before a real moan left her mouth as Nellie's knee wove closer. She could hear the children go quiet for a few moments, as if to listen before Violet started to talk with Billy. Panting Coral rubbed her hips harder against Nellie once more, her breasts tingling with delight.

Nellie kissed her lightly before pulling away entirely to pull her clothes back on sliding on her fresh knickers smirking down at her.

Panting lightly Coral waved her hand, shut her eyes and collapsed back into the bed "Fine. Whatever." She muttered a smile on her face before she let out a giggle and put her clothing back into place.

She laughed softly and straightened the bags up by the door. "I can' believe we're gonna be there soon. A whole new place love."

"Hmm, I know. Lovely isn't it." smiled Coral as she let her breathing mellow out before she laughed and slowly sat up, her eyes on Nellie "Oh, by the way the house is my treat. That woman was telling me about one; it'll be perfect for us."

"Coral. I can' le' ya pay fer the whole damn thin' yerself. I's gonna cos' a fortune."

"Oh, being married to James did have its advantages." Muttered Coral before she stood up, her legs a little shaky before she grabbed her brush and gently put it through her curls before she unpinned t and let in fall down her back. She'd always liked her dark hair. "So I am paying for it. You can just pay for the food and booze." She laughed lightly before she went back to sorting out her hair, making it pretty for her Nellie.

Nellie rolled her eyes going over to Coral and grinning pulling the pins back out of her hair. "I still don' think i's righ' tha' ya have t'pay fer everythin'."

"Aw, too bad, I'm getting the house, end of." Smiling she passed Nellie her hairbrush to let her finish off taming her long hair before she sighed lightly "It really will be perfect."

Nellie smiled brushing her hair gently and kissing the crook of her neck. "I' will be. I promise."

"I know it will be. I just know. It's perfect now." Coral shut her eyes lightly as a shiver ran down her back from Nellie's warming touch.

Nellie smiled leaving Coral hair down and smiling. "Always an' ferever darlin'."

Sighing Coral leant back into Nellie sort a moment before she stood up and kissed her lightly "Best get the twins and Bella ready." She mumbled against Nellie's lips before she smiled and left the room to bring back the twins then go back for Bella. She couldn't help but grin when Violet raised her eyebrows as if to tell Coral she hear them, but to Coral she couldn't care less.

Nellie smiled taking Chris and starting to undress him blowing on his belly making him giggle as she did so. "They are jus' adorable."

Laughing Coral tilted her head and watch Nellie play with her new son before she put Bella on the bed and began to slowly wash little Nellie in a little tub that she'd filled with water "Oh yes. Course they are. Little angels in the making."

She finished changing him and moved onto Bella who was tugging on her dress trying to get it off herself. "Li'le miss impatien' here." she called laughing helping Bella undress and pull a fresh dress on brushing her hair.

Looking over Coral smiled at her daughter before she pulled little Nellie from the water and wrapped a towel over her as she began to dry her "She's learning fast. And she's never been one for the pretty dresses. She'll be the one to rip her clothing up and get her knee's muddy. I just know it."

"Aww. There's nuthin' wrong with tha'. I was like tha' too. Always go' in trouble fer i' too. Wasn' a proper li'le lady. Though I suppose tha' never really much changed now did i'?"

Raising her eyebrows Coral smiled before she set little Nellie down on the bed as she gently dressed her "I'll say no, you haven't." Laughing she kissed her daughters cheek before she looked up to Nellie "Violet heard us." She whispered before she began to giggle.

Nellie laughed some finishing up with Bella and kissing the top of her head letting her stand. "Ya mean she heard you."

"No, she heard me making a noise cos you made do it." Coral smiled lightly before she dressed little Nellie into a small white dress before she leant over her daughter and smiled lightly, a sigh leaving her mouth "Where would I be without you? All three.." she looked to Nellie and smiled "..four of you."

"Six dear. Six. Ya go' Vi an' Billy too now." She murmured kissing Coral lightly. "Speakin' o'which. Be'er go do Vi's hair." She said getting up and heading to the other room.

Smiling lightly Coral watched her go before she sighed and looked over to Bella who came walking over to her and gripped her dress "Six." She muttered to herself "All six of us. What do you think of that Bella?" she smiled as she picked up her oldest daughter before she heard Violet and Nellie talk from next door. In a way she was happy Violet had heard she wanted her to just to remind her she was still with her mother, no matter what. She also wanted Violet to talk to herself or Nellie about it if she ever had questions. Coral was fitting into this mother role rather well.

Nellie laughed as Billy showed her a card he made before sending him over to give it to Coral shaking her head amused. Billy ran over and up to Coral tugging on her skirt. "Vi helped me with the writing." He said holding a card up to her with scribbly writing and a few letters backwards that said 'Welcome to the family mother aunty Coral' and a picture of everyone inside.

Putting Bella down Coral beamed at Billy as she took the card from him and read it. Putting it to one side she smiled lightly at Billy before she picked his up and put him onto her lap "It's just amazing Billy, the best card I've ever had. Thank you sweet heart, such a little gentleman." She kissed his head lightly and gave him a hug as she stroked his hair "You do make me very happy. I hope you know that."

He grinned hugging her back. "Vi said I had to ask before I could hold one of the new babies. Cause they break easy."

"Oh yes they can," she sat him properly on his lap before she leant over and scooped up Chris, placing him into Billy's arms which she lightly held, just in case "so be very, very careful."

Nellie came over smiling watching them and leaning in the doorway. "Well somebody is a big boy."

Billy looked over grinning. "Look mum! Vi! I'm holding it! See it's not broken!"

Kissing the top of Billy's head Coral watched him closely before her eyes caught Nellie's. Winking she leant down to Billy "He likes you," she said pointing to Chris who was looking up at them both "maybe when he's older you'll teach him like to draw like picture in my lovely card?"

Nellie smiled going over seeing Billy so excited and took Chris from him. "Vi wan's a word with ya love. Think i's easier talkin' with you than me ya know? M'her mum an' all." She said taking Coral's seat.

Nodding Coral put Billy down onto the bed before she bit her lip and left the room. Stopping in the corridor she breathed lightly, she was a little worried Violet had a mind on her and her questions could be a little forward. Knocking on Violets door she waited a few seconds before she opened the door and poked her head in "Your mother said you wanted me?"

Violet bit her lip nodding. "Uh yeah. I mean I can' talk to /her/. Tha's entirely embarrassin'."

Also biting her lip Coral looked at Violet before she moved in the room and sound down on the bed, blushing lightly "How can I help you then?"

"Well like I mean I know I came t'ya tha' other day... I mean i' was jus' a bad decision. I shouldn' have done tha'." Violet said looking down embarrassed.

Frowning Coral shuffled a little on the bed before she coughed to break the silence "Ermm, well..." she looked around before she sighed "Oh, just say it already Violet."

"Wha's i' like? Ya know? I mean I haven' ever even though' o'lookin' a' someone like tha' till we me' you."

Widening her eyes Coral blushed a little before she looked down "What do you mean? What it's like?"

"No' specifically with mum cause tha's a bi' gross bu' I mean I didn' exac'ly like bein' with any o'those blokes."

Looking up Coral frowned and tilted her head to one side "So," she muttered pushing her long hair back to get a better look at the girl in front of her "you're asking me what it's like being with a woman?"

"Yeah." Violet said thinking some nodding. "Basically. I mean i's be'er isn' i'?"

Coral smiled and put her chin into her palms, suddenly she felt that she could tell the young lady anything "For me yes, I don't know what it's like for other people." She laughed lightly "I guess we're all different but I think it's better. Next question?"

"Wha' makes i' be'er? I's supposed t'be a bad thin' bu' mum is happy. Tha's wha' ma'ers t'me."

"Hmm, what makes it better?" she laughed lightly and looked down at her fingers before she went back to Violet "oh, many things. But, it helps cos we women know what we want, how we want to be touched and when we want to stop. So me and Nellie pick up on it alot more easier. And I love her with all my heart," she winked "that helps."

Violet sighed slumping some. "Yeah i' would wouldn' i'. I jus' I don' know anymore. I mean dad turned ou' t'be a righ' arse, Mr.T was even worse. An' John was gonna ge' ya hung."

Coral nodded lightly and sighed "Yeah, men can be arses when they want to be love." Her eyes wondered around the room before she smiled back to Violet "Anything else you want to know? I'm happy to tell you anything.. I've nothing to hide."

"Is mum the only woman you've ever been with?" She asked tilting her head looking over at her.

"Yes. The first and the last." Coral nodded lightly before she was waiting for that question – how do you do it? She smiled and settled back onto the bed "Anything else love?"

"Well I mean m'pre'y sure yer know, all woman. How are ya supposed t'ya know? Do anythin' even?"

Oh shit. Looking down Coral blushed even deeper before she coughed and looked up "Ermm. Well," she sighed at looked down before she held a few fingers up "with those and.." she shook her head lightly before she pointed to her mouth. God, she'd never felt so embarrassed in her life!

Violet laughed watching Coral blush and nodded some. "Well tha' kinda makes sense. Bu' tha's all? I mean blokes can do tha' too."

Giggling Coral pushed her hair back a little more before she shrugged "Whatever we can get our little hands on. Your mother the other day-" she suddenly widened her eyes before looked back "Don't worry."

"She wha'?" Viloet asked raising an eyebrow. "I mean ya can' exac'ly stop after all tha'."

Blushing Coral bit her lip and looked up "Oh, don't tell her I told you this! She'll kill me." Grinning she leant a bit closer "Well, I'm surprised you haven't caught us out yet. I've poured champagne over her, made her walk around the deck naked before I pushed her into a alcove and got her right behind a sailor." She giggled lightly seeing Violets face "Then, the other day she thought she'd get me back by slapping my arse."

Violet listened shocked and blushing some but laughing. "Bloody hell. Never took mum fer bein' a softy really." She said laughing more.

Giggling like a little girl she threw a pillow at the girl before she stood up "I'm sorry if you've ever heard us, but it's your mother that's the loud one." She winked before she tucked a little bit of Violets lose hair "I do love her though, no matter what we've been through, I love her alot."

Violet smiled getting up and hugging her. "Good. I jus' ha'e seein' her upse' like she was. Bu' I know she feels the same."

Hugging her back Coral kissed Violets head "Just do me a favour. Keep all that stuff, all that boy stuff, just keep it back till you're a little older."

Violet shrugged some. "We'll see. M'abou' as patien' as mum."

That coursed Coral to scoff and looked down "Oh, your mother is far from patient, believe me." She sighed before she lifted Violet's face up to hers "Promise me. You're still a young girl Vi, your mother wouldn't be too happy if you came home pregnant."

"Oh don' worry yer pre'y li'le head abou' me mum." she said smirking winking at her looking very much like her mother heading for the door.

"Look who's talking." said Coral as she smiled and rolled her eyes. Violet had always been a little bit of a daughter to Coral and now she felt as close as ever to her. Smirking to herself she also went to the door and followed Violet into the next room before she watched Nellie and Billy play with Bella. Smiling she went in and kissed Nellie's head, she didn't want to hid in front of her own family anymore.

Nellie looked up from helping Billy try and get Bella to talk and leaned back to her smiling. "Hey love. Everythin' alrigh'?"

Nodding Coral looked from Violet then back to Nellie whom she sat down behind and kissed her shoulder "Bless him." She whispered into Nellie's ear as they watched Billy with Bella "He's such a little man. I do love him."

Nellie laughed some shaking her head watching them leaning back into Coral more. "He's a crazy li'le thin'."

"He's brilliant." She smiled as she kissed Nellie's shoulder once more "What are you trying to make her say Billy?" she asked the little boy.

"Brother. Cause I'm her brother and I'm cooler than Vi. Cause sister isn't a good word."

Laughing Coral let her chin rest on Nellie's shoulder "Violet is just as cool as you are Billy! I think she's a little too young to speak at the moment sweetie but there's no harm in trying is there?"

"I don' know. How old is she again darlin'?" Nellie asked looking over at her smiling.

Coral bit in lip in thought "Oh, just coming up to around eleven months." She smiled and shook her head "She grows too quick."

"Well tha's righ' aroun' the time both o'them star'ed talkin'." Nellie said shrugging looking back at the little girl.

Coral sighed and wrapped her arms around Nellie's waist "I guess it's just me not wanting her to grow up. I wanna keep her little forever."

"We all wan' tha'. Viole' still grew up. So did Billy. Well he still is. Bu' I think he'll do jus' fine. He's a righ' li'le gen'leman in the makin'."

Slowly she nodded and pulled Nellie a little closer "I guess so. But both Billy and Violet will do well for themselves, you just watch."

"I know love." She smiled patting Coral's hand relaxing back into her. "I know. So will tha' li'le crazy thin' runnin' from Billy."

Coral kissed Nellie's neck in agreement before she looked around the room "Right. I think we've got everything packed. I hope."

"We do. I double checked love. We're jus' wai'in' now." Nellie said laughing as Bella walked over falling onto her and reaching for Coral. She smiled picking her up, the little girl reached grabbing Coral's nose giggling.

"What do you want smelly?" teased Coral as she kissed Bella's outstretched hand. Smiling she stroked her daughters cheek before she saw her daughter trying to reach her "Oh no, you can stay with other mummy, you're only sucking up cos you want food."

Nellie laughed some shaking her head. Bella whined reaching for her more. "Mum."

Gasping Coral's eyes widened and she held Bella's hand lightly "W-what did you just say?"

Nellie looked over smiling. Belle took her hand smiling and started chewing on her thumb, that having been all she wanted.

Coming out from behind Nellie and scooted nearer to Bella Coral tugged her thumb lightly from her daughters mouth "Bella. Can you say it again? Can you say mum?"

The little girl just whined walking over Nellie carefully holding onto her for balance reaching for Coral again walking to her.

"Little bugger." Smiled Coral as she held Bella up and kissed her daughter's forehead "You're gunna be such a handful, I know it." She smiled lightly before she watched her daughter whine "I've no food Bella, it's all gone. All packed up. Come here," she muttered pulling her daughter into her lap "mummy's big girl."

Bella whined more reaching up to her still not satisfied just being held.

Sighing Coral stood up before she picked Bella up and put her onto her hip "Oh, Bella don't bother," she muttered bouncing her daughter lightly "you were being so good."

Bella whined tugging on her hair some. "Mum."

Smiling Coral kissed her head and sighed "Yes. That's me. Good girl." She pulled her hair from Bella's grip and looked at her "What do you want?"

"Mum." She repeated tugging on the edge of her dress pointing to the suitcases. "Mum."

Frowning Coral put Bella down before she sighed "What? Go get it then, show me." She looked to Nellie and shrugged lightly before she followed Bella.

Nellie laughed softly watching them leaning back against the floor. Bella walked over tugging at the bag that held all the food. "Mum."

"Can you believe this girl?" Coral scoffed to Nellie before she rolled her eyes and opened the suitcase before she pulled out a small bit of chocolate "There," she said passing it to her daughter "wrapping me round your little finger. Happy?" she smiled before she kissed Bella's head and done the suitcase back up.

Bella giggled clapping when she brought out the chocolate. "Mum!" She took the piece sucking and gumming on it sitting down happily.

Shaking her head Coral crawled across the floor to Nellie, licking her lips seductively as she went before giggling and falling on the floor next to her "God, you're beautiful."

Nellie laughed sitting up and scooting over pulling Coral's head onto her lap stroking her hair. "She's ge'in' so big."

Nodding Coral looked over to Bella, who seemed to have got more than half her chocolate down her face before she wondered back to Nellie "She has. Seems like only the other day you were helping me push her out." She sighed lightly and thumbed some lace on the front of Nellie's dress.

Nellie grinned still toying with Coral's hair and looking over seeing Violet reading quietly to Chris and Billy drawing more occassionally holding the picture up and telling little Nellie what it was and sighed happily. "I's all perfec'."

"It's just how I wanted it." Whispered Coral as she leant up and kissed Nellie fully on the lip, a very soft moan leaving her mouth as she done so before she pulled back and stroked Nellie's cheek "I've dreamt of us, and the children, being like this for such a long time."

Nellie smiled kissing her back before pushing her back down stroking her neck lightly. "I wan'ed this too. Fer a long time darlin'."

"Now I have it all." Whispered Coral as she shut her eyes at Nellie's soft touch "In the arms of a beautiful woman I love most dear and surrounded by such amazing children." She smiled lightly and kissed Nellie's thumb.

Nellie smiled looking down at her and leaned her back against the bed stroking Coral's arm.

"Me and you should get another little one," mumbled Coral as she felt a little tiredness fall over her body, it had been a long hard trip of nonstop fucking at it was taking over Coral a little "when the other's are grown up."

Nellie smiled watching her ramble tiredly and rolled her eyes massaging her scalp gently. "Hush love."

Coral shut her eyes for a few moments before she shook her head and sat back up, her face starting to look a little drained "Can't sleep, got to get all these lot ready." She yawned pointing to the children.

Nellie smiled pushing her back down and kissing her lightly. "They are. Sleep."

Smiling thankfully Coral kissed the corner of Nellie's mouth before she nuzzled against Nellie's chest and let the sleep take over her as she felt Nellie play with her hair.

Nellie kissed the top of her head running her fingers through Coral's hair kissing her forehead. "Swee' dreams." she whispered.

...

No more than a few hours later Coral was awoken by Nellie shaking her. Moaning Coral shook her head, wanting to be left alone to sleep but Nellie wouldn't stop, she seemed excited about something "I'm sleeping here," muttered Coral as she buried her head deeper into Nellie's dress "tell me later."

Nellie laughed pulling away. "No i's no' sleepin' time darlin'. We're here! C'mon! Ge' up!"

Rubbing her eyes and yawning Coral sat up before she looked up to Nellie "America?" she muttered before slowly standing up. So, finally they were home.

"Nooo. Swi'zerlan'." she said rolling her eyes getting up and scooping up Chris and taking Bella's hand. "C'mon."

"Oh haha." Muttered Coral, feeling a little more awake with the fact she could finally live with her Nellie. Sighing she made sure Billy and Violet were close by before she picked up little Nellie. Picking a few bags up each they made their way out of their little rooms and headed down the corridor, the air around them full of excitement.

Billy grinned taking one of the small bags and Violet's hand as Violet grabbed the rest of the bags. Nellie smiled as they all walked off the boat. "Wow. Look a' this place. Well yer the leader here Coral."

Coral smiled lightly as she looked around, everything was so different here to what it was in England. It was a lot hotter with blue skies. Even the people looked different, they seemed tanned under the hot sun and their clothing was more lightweight, the woman's skirts were slimmed down and their dresses had no sleeves on them whilst their chests seemed to poke out more. Smirking she looked to Nellie, how she'd love seeing her angel dress like that. Pulling a bit of paper from her pocket it showed intrusions the older woman had given her to the house. Reading it quickly she looked around "Well, we have to go to the church first." She muttered before pointing to a little church hidden behind a few houses.

Nellie looked around shocked a bit by it all and shut her eyes feeling the cool breeze before looking to Coral raising an eyebrow smirk. "The church huh? Tha' despera'e t'ge' back in my skir's?" She teased leaning in whispering to her.

Smiling lightly Coral looked to Nellie as they walked "Do you want me to bite you?" she muttered under her breath before not to long they were at the church "Though," she leant a little nearer to Nellie and watched a girl walk past "I do rather like that though of you in those skirts." Giggling she went back to the bit of paper "Now we've got to turn left and follow to road down to a bakers."

"An' wha' if I said yes?" Nellie murmured looking about and scooting Chris up her hip more and smiling. "They sure do look alo' be'er than these bloody thin's."

"If you said yes," whispered Coral as they followed down the road, her eyes scooting about taking in their new town "then they'd be ripped off in seconds." She smirked before nodding in agreement "Goes better with the weather too, I'm bloody boiling in these heavy things."

"I mean' the bi'in' dear. No' the skir's. Though I don' think I'd objec' t'either love. How much bloody farther?" Nellie grumbled letting go of Bella's hand pushing her now sweaty hair back letting BElla hold onto her skirts.

"Hmm, I'll work with both." Muttered Coral before she rolled her eyes and pointed at another road that seemed to be alot cleaner and had larger houses. Smiling at Nellie she walked up the road, keeping Billy close while she gripped onto little Nellie with her free hand.

"Bloody hell Coral, think ya go' the wrong road here. These places mus' cos' a fortune!" Nellie exclaimed looking at all the different houses shocked a bit.

"I think not." Coral smirked as she counted to house numbers before she stopped outside number 93. Looking over her shoulder to Nellie she beamed as they looked over the huge house that had its own gates, a lush garden with a small pond to one side. "Welcome home Nellie Bellie."

Violet went in looking around excitedly tugging Billy along with her and running up the stairs looking through the rooms already. "Oh Coral... I's..." She stared shocked not moving a bit.

"It's ours." She smiled and took Nellie's hand as they walked inside with the rest of the children "I sort of already paid for it." She giggled seeing Nellie's face before she went inside the house and let Bella tug off with Violet and Billy.

"Coral... I can' le' ya. Bloody fortune surely." She said shaking her head in shock looking about.

"Too late," muttered Coral as she kissed the back of Nellie's neck "it's all paid. And lucky it's still got more than half the furniture left it in."

Coral. Ya can' possibly afford i' all."

"Well I have done, end of." Coral smiled and moved into the living room with his wooden beams, large fireplace with its lush furniture and big windows. "Hmm," she muttered looking at the sofa "that looks nice and comfy." She raised her eyebrows at Nellie before she giggled and kissed little Nellie's head.

Nellie shook her head smiling and following her walking past and looking into the backyard gasping seeing the huge covered porch with a pool. "Coral!"

Giggling Coral shrugged "What? I thought the kids would like it!" she sat down on the sofa watching Billy run round with Bella.

Nellie smiled unlocking the sliding glass door and stepped out going over looking down at the clear blue water and tiled pool shaking her head and kicking off her shoes hitching up her skirts sitting on the edge letting her legs dangle in.

Laughing Coral leant over and scooped Chris up from Nellie before she quickly went inside and handed them to Violet before she ran back outside and knelt behind Nellie "You know that water looks nice and cool," smirking she kissed Nellie's back "why don't you try it?" Laughing loudly she quickly pushed Nellie into the pool before she leant over and started to chuck water at her.

Nellie startled as Coral came and took Chris before smiling looking down at the water more smiling more feeling Coral behind her. "I was thinkin' abou' i- Coral!" She yelled falling into the water in her heavy gown getting drenched and came up spluttering splashing at Coral before going over. "Help me ou'. This thin's heavy."

Smirking Coral watched Nellie for a few moments before she rolled her eyes, leant over the side of the pool and held her hand out "Thinking about what?" she laughed watching Nellie with such delight.

Nellie rolled her eyes taking Coral's hand and smirking tugging her in laughing watching her fall in too.

Gasping Coral came up, slipping water from her mouth "You bitch!" she laughed before she started to throw water at Nellie.

Nellie grinned splashing her back making her way over wrapping her arms around the woman. "Mmmm. I think ya mean /yer/ bitch." She teased winking.

"I guess so." Smirked Coral as she held Nellie back before she leant forward and pushed Nellie under the water with a giggle before she tugged her back up and kissed her lips.

Nelie laughed spashing her again before wrapping her arms around Coral's waist again. "No guessin' abou' i' deares'."

"Fine. You're my bitch, happy?" Coral smirked before she crushed her lips into Nellie's "So," she muttered as they kissed "how do you like your new home?"

Nellie laughed more and pulled away breaking the kiss. "I's beaui'ful love." She smiled heading for the steps weighed down by her many layers.

Smirking Coral followed her before she used the steps in the pool to pull herself out. "I'm soaked!" she giggled before she tugged off her heavy dress, leaving her in nothing but her undergarment, shoes and corset before she threw her dress over the washing line to dry.

Nellie rolled her eyes forced to do the same hardly able to move in her dress and walked back into the house and pulled out a towel out of their bags and wrapped it around herself. "How is i' so bloody ho' ou'?"

"Welcome to America love. Nice and hot. I rather like it, might go lie out there later." She smirked before she took Nellie's hand "Got something to show you." Tugging Nellie she took her upstairs to a huge bedroom which had windows all over the walls showing off the whole town, the docks, the blue sea and a small paddock of horses in the background. There was a huge bed in the corner with curtains around it and lush dark cupboards and selves. The floor was wooden, letting the light bounce around it and the air was light and sweet. The woman on the ship told her about this room and Coral knew it was meant for her and Nellie.

Nellie followed her upstairs and gasped stepping into the room looking around it. "Coral..." She held her hand tighter walking over to the window and looking out seeming almost as if she was in a trance, mesmerized by it all.

Smiling in delight Coral walked with Nellie as she kissed the back on her neck, their eyes looking round the window "That's not the whole surprise yet." Leading Nellie again she opened one of the windows which seemed to lead to a flight of stairs, she stopped just to watch Nellie's face before they went up and found themselves on top the house giving them a view of everything. It also had a little shed type room in which there was a small sofa and rug.

Nellie raised an eyebrow before carefully stepping out of the window following her up and smiling taking her hand looking out. "Coral... This is amazin' love."

"I thought you'd rather like it." Smiled Coral as she held Nellie's hand and then wrapped the other round her waist before she slowly started to dance around with her, a giggle leaving her mouth before she lightly kissed Nellie on the nose.

Nellie laughed softly turning and wrapping her arms around her neck kissing her gently. "I'll never be able t'thank ya enough darlin'."

"Hmm, I'm sure you could later." Muttered Coral as she pulled Nellie near and tilted her head to one side.

"Nowhere near enough Coral. This... this is so much more than I could have ever even dreamed. So much be'er. An' made jus' perfec' because o'you. Yer here with me."

"I just want it all to be perfect for you. Really, anything you want I'll get it for you, promise." She smiled and kissed Nellie forehead as she slowly danced with her once more.

Nellie smiled some shaking her head. "Ya still don' ge' i' do ya? I have everythin' I need righ' here Coral. /You/ make everythin' perfec' for me."

Sighing Coral tilted her head to watch her angel for a moment before she tucked some of her lose hair behind her ear "I love you so bloody much Nellie Woods." She smiled and kissed the corner of her mouth lightly.

"Woods? Where the hell do ya ge' Woods from?" She asked laughing shaking her head.

"My second name." muttered Coral as she kissed the other corner of Nellie's mouth "It's yours. You might not be my wife but you are as good as."

"Hmmm. No. Ya look more like a Love' t'me." She smirked leaning in kissing her more.

"Oh! You think so? Do I match up to the Nellie Lovett standards?" Coral smirked against Nellie's lips.

"Surpass 'em all an' so much more darlin'." She said kissing her again holding her tighter.

"My Nellie Lovett." Coral whispered as she kissed Nellie's jaw line, her hands holding over the small of her back.

Nellie smiled and kissed her again. "C'mon you. We have t'go shoppin'."

Coral raised her eyebrows and smirked "Oh yes, I want to see you in one of those dresses." She giggled leading Nellie back downstairs before pulling on a fresh dress with Nellie and told Violet that they'd be back soon.

Nellie rolled her eyes getting dressed kissing them all goodbye and promising Violet she'd get her a new dress and bed sheets. "Where's the shops?"

Quickly Coral made sure her twins were tucked up in one of the beds whilst she awaited for the people in the ship to deliver their cot. "Shops? Well there was some by the docks." She smiled and shrugged "I don't really know but it'll be fun to have a look around."

"Lead the way my deares'. Lead the way. Follow ya till the end o'the bloody earth i'self." Nellie said taking her arm gesturing in front of them.

Giggling Coral lead Nellie out of the house and walked down their lush little road. "It really is lovely here. I was worried it'd be horrid, but it's just amazing." She smiled, a little spring in her step as they walked around "Now, anything you want you just tell me and I'll get it. Anything."

"Oh no ya don'. Spen' a fortune on tha' bloody house. This is all on me. So ya hush up an' I'll do wha' ya wan'."

"Oh but Nellie Bellie," she whined pouting a little "I want to buy you one of them nice dresses. Pleeease!"

"No. M'payin'. Ya pick ou' wha' ya like." Nellie said sticking her tongue out following Coral towards the shops.

Giggling Coral went to bite Nellie's tongue before she remembered they were out. Blushing a little she turned and walked towards a small food shop "Right, we're gunna need to stock up. How about we get what we can in here then get the dresses afterwards?"

"We'll need china an' everythin' too. Will be qui'e a few trips." She said going in with her.

Sighing Coral muttered under her breath before she looked around the small shop. Everything seemed so much more cheery then it did in England. Slowly Coral moved round the shop, looking at the products on the small self before she started to pick out food and milk for Bella and the twins as she wanted to come off with the breast feeding – now that she was with Nellie, of course.

Nellie followed with her putting all sorts of other foods into the cart humming softly as they walked about before going to the checkout.

Coral smiled as she watched Nellie pack the bags as their food was paid for, it was like they really were just a normal couple going out to buy some food. She felt so warm on the inside that it made her heart flutter. Scooping up a few of the bag, once they'd finished they walked down the road, looking into a few shop windows as they went before Coral ran into one of the shops when Nellie wasn't looking. A ring shop. Sure she wouldn't be able to marry Nellie but it didn't mean she couldn't pretend she was. Quickly she brought a pretty little diamond ring and shoved it down her dress before she ran back outside behind Nellie, making sure she didn't notice as she pointed out the dress shop "That one looks nice."

Nellie didn't notice walking along and talking about shops as they passed thinking Coral was with her before looking to the shop she'd pointed out. "Le's ge' rid o'all this firs' alrigh' swee'?"

Nodding Coral followed Nellie as they walked and quickly kissed her cheek when no one was watching "Hmm, I need to get one of them dresses I'm clamming up inside this one." She muttered putting a bag onto her hip.

"I's bloody ho'er than hell I know." Nellie muttered sighing as they made it home and put the bags in the kitchen calling Violet to put everything away fanning herself. "We'll be back love."

"Aw, can't keep up with the heat Nellie?" Coral teased as they made their way back into the town and went straight for the dress shop.

"Says you o'all people?" Nellie asked raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"I can say alot more then you can little miss panter." Laughed Coral as she pushed open the shop door and let her eyes fall on dresses of all colours, shapes and sizes.

"Bloody hell." Nellie muttered looking about and heading over to thin light colored dresses and corsets. "Hmmm."

Thumbing through some of the corset's Coral held them up one by one. They all seemed fairly thin and most had been made to push up a woman's breasts making Coral giggle a little. Slowly she picked one up and moved onto the dresses with Nellie before she picked up a light sandy coloured one "This would look nice on you, with those red locks of yours, Nellie."

"Hmm. Well hold onto i'. Since yer no' payin' yer holdin' thin's." Nellie said handing her several others in a few sizes for the three of them and began looking at the thinner stockings and smaller knockers and such. "Mmm. Some o'these too." She said adding things to the pile in various colors.

Laughing and rolling her eyes Coral stood still whilst she let Nellie throw clothing into her open arms. She didn't really want much, she was too focused on Nellie but her partner seemed more then determined to buy anything Coral wanted and soon she was snapping up clothing that she thought would be nice on Coral "I-I don't want that much stuff Nellie." sighed Coral lightly "I'm fine. Honest."

"I's no' all fer you missy. We've go' me, an' Vi. Besides none o'our thin's will be good till i's win'er. An' well the twins are still li'le an' spi' up of'en enough. Bella's ge'in' big an' will star' ea'in' big girl food an' if she's anythin' like Vi an' Billy we'll win' up wearin' more than she ea's."

Coral smirked lightly; Nellie was really getting into the new mother roll. She followed her round the shop agreeing on clothing she liked and even the ones she didn't, as long as she was with Nellie she didn't care what they brought "Dont you think we've got enough now?" laughed Coral who's arms were piled high with clothing, corsets and little shoes for the twins "I'm dying under here."

Nellie laughed softly looking back at Coral nodding and leading her to the counter letting the woman sort things out passing some of the bags to Coral reaching down the front of her own dress pulling out her purse and paying the woman before stuffing it back down grabbing the rest of the bags. "C'mon you. Le's go home."

"Finally!" teased Coral as she put some bags on her hip as she walked home. Oddly she was a little nervous giving the ring to Nellie but tonight it was all for her, she'd make sure Nellie had to greatest night to remember. Smiling at the idea they tugged home, talking about what they'd do in America and before they knew it Coral was putting clothing away for the twins and trying out a little dress on Bella that she seemed to take a liking to, no doubt because it was cooler and lighter.

Nellie had helped put away Billy's things and sorted out Violet's things handing them over to her before heading up to her and Coral's room smiling dumping the bags on the bed to sort them out grabbing the slightly bigger things for herself and folding them up placing them in drawers.

Making sure the twins were asleep and Bella was resting Coral bit her lip and went up into hers and Nellie's new room. She leant for a moment in the doorway, a smile on her face before she went over to her angel and kissed the back of her neck "I'll do that," she muttered kissing along her shoulders "you get your arse in that bath and relax."

Nellie moaned softly straightening up leaning back into her. "Mmm. While tha' does soun' brillian' m'no' goin' in withou' ya."

Smirking Coral shook her head "Oh, no you get your surprise later on sweetheart." Pulling back she went into the bathroom, which was just as beautiful as the rest of the house, and began to fill up the biggest bath Coral had ever seen. She watched till it filled before she went out and grabbed Nellie, kissing the back of her neck as she walked behind her before putting her into the bathroom "Now, relax."

Nellie stared admiring the bathroom for a bit before pouting and turning around catching Coral's lips gently. "I don' wanna have a bath alone in our new tub."

"Aw," whispered Coral as she gently kissed Nellie "too bad." Giggling she slapped Nellie's bum before winking and turning out of the bathroom. As she said, tonight was Nellie's and Coral would make it all wonderful and perfect. She finished putting away the rest of the clothing and couldn't help but try one of her new dresses and corsets one. To her it was heaven! Lightweight, plenty of push up from the corsets and it seemed so much cooler then the heavy, sweaty English dresses.

Nellie whined softly and shut the door behind her and turned watching herself in the mirror as she unpinned her hair still wonder how Coral could even think her slightly attractive. She sighed and slid into the tub cleaning herself and washing her hair before laying back to relax drifting to sleep.

Coral sat on the bed, the ring box twisting round her fingers as she waited for Nellie. Sighing she stood up and opened the bathroom door to see her angel asleep. Rolling her eyes Coral went over, scooped some water up from the bath and threw it over Nellie's face "Oi!" she laughed "I've been waiting you know! I thought you wanted a shag, obviously not."

Nellie yelped jumping and splashing as the water hit her before sighing glaring at Coral. "Ya aren' bloody funny. Yer defini'ely gonna pay fer tha' missy." She said while pulling the plug and standing up slowly raking her eyes up and down Coral's body licking her lips and pulling a towel on.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever Nellie." Coral snorted before she stood back and lightly spun round "So, what do you think? Much better than the old dresses if you ask me." Giggling she kissed Nellie's lips before she pulled her into the bedroom "Right you lay yourself down on there." muttered Coral as she pushed Nellie onto the bed so her bare back was visible. Biting her lip Coral slid over Nellie's body, straddling her bum before she started to kiss down her wet back ever so slowly.

Nellie laughed letting Coral tug her about and do as she pleased laying on the bed. "Alrigh'. Wha' is i' ya have planned? I know ya be'er than ya clearly think I do."

"I haven't planned anything," smirked Coral as she blew lightly down Nellie's back "sort of just going along with it." Her fingertips crept over Nellie's thighs, bum, to her back and then her shoulder blades before she started to nip at her neck.

Nellie rolled her eyes shifting beneath her pulling off the towel and tossing it shutting her eyes relaxing beneath Coral once more and moaning softly arching up to her some.

Slowly she sucked at Nellie's back whilst her hands crept back down her body and caressed the inners of her thighs. Nellie's moans were heaven to Coral, they rung deep in her ears and they so easily turned her on.

Nellie shivered beneath her touch moaning Coral's name again as she spread her legs for the woman lifting her hips off the bed leaning back to her some.

Sliding down Nellie's body, Coral licked down her spine before she began to kiss up and down Nellie's legs. Nipping lightly at her ankles a smirk left her mouth as she paused to watch Nellie in such bliss before her tongue swept back up the stunning legs before she sucked at Nellie's thighs.

Nellie whimpered spreading her legs more gripping the sheets arching up off the bed more silently begging Coral for more.

Giggling Coral let the ring box fall gently to the floor without Nellie knowing before her tongue flicked over Nellie's clit. Licking her lips she pulled up before she slowly turned Nellie's underneath her before she kissed her, her tongue flicking over the rose red lips that were connected to her own.

Nellie cried out softly feeling Coral's tongue on her briefly moaning softly as Coral rolled her over and kissed her back greedily, slipping her tongue into Coral's mouth starting to tug on the laces of her new dress. "Fuckin' hell Coral..."

Gasping in delight Coral pulled back and sucked harshly at Nellie's jaw. Her hands helped with untying her laces, her skin desperate to be rubbed against Nellie pale complexion. Her teeth nipped at whatever skin she could find before she started to rub down Nellie's sides.

Nellie made quick work of the rest of Coral's clothes and smirked rolling them over and pinning Coral's wrists by her head and rocking her hips into hers. "I told ya. Yer in trouble."

"Bully." smirked Coral as she tried to pull herself from Nellie's grip "Always picking on me when I was only being nice to you." She couldn't help but jut her hips into Nellie's causing her to bite down on her lip.

Nellie smirked rocking her hips more grinding them into Coral's moaning softly. "Mmm. Ya love every bloody minu'e of i' though don' ya?"

"Course I bloody do!" moaned Coral as she finally tugged out of Nellie's grip and tightly went to hold her angels bum into her hands making sure that their hips smashed harder into each other's causing gasps of pleasure to leave Coral's mouth.

Nellie moaned softly before pulling her wrists away and pinning them back down moving onto her knees so she wasn't touching her. "Noooo. This is yer punishmen' my swee'."

"For fuck sake, Nellie." Moaned Coral as she threw her head back in annoyance and delight. Her whole body tingled for Nellie and she wasn't getting it. Her thighs were soon starting to soak, though not as much as Nellie's did, but she wanted this woman, now.

Nellie smirked nodding. "Fuckin' Nellie. Tha's wha' yer doin' righ' now." She said scooting up Corals body and resting one knee on each side of Coral's head biting her lip gripping the headboard.

Looking up Coral smirked as she looked at Nellie's already wet flesh, god she loved this woman! Leaning up she slowly licked on the inners of the warm thighs before her tongue started to flick over Nellie's clit, her hands weaving up to hold her thighs for support.

Nellie groaned pushing her legs further apart lowering herself onto Coral more digging her nails into the wood biting her lip moaning louder.

Coral let her fingers fall to caress Nellie's thighs as her tongue swept over the wet flesh. Pulling back she licked her lips for a moment making sure Nellie's taste filled her mouth before she drove her tongue into the drenched flesh, a gasp leaving her mouth as Nellie contracted around her.

Nellie moaned louder rocking her hips forward into the woman beneath her and bit her lip groaning shuddering and crying out Coral's name as she came slumping forward panting.

Making sure Coral had licked everything up she pulled out from underneath Nellie, leant across her back, kissed her shoulder lightly before she slammed two fingers into Nellie from behind. Giggling she rubbed her body against Nellie's, her free hand grabbing one breast of her angels.

Nellie gasped arching her back suddenly and pushing forward into Coral's hand moaning louder biting her lip.

Pushing Nellie back down onto the bed Coral crept between her legs and began to pump her fingers deep into Nellie making sure they touched every little bit of soaked flesh possible. Leaning down she tugged gently at one of Nellie's nipples causing her to moan and mew lightly.

Nellie gripped Coral's shoulders tightly digging her nails in and threw her legs around the woman moving with her panting heavily. "Fuck me Coral... oh bloody hell, harder."

"Coral would love you fuck you harder." whispered Coral as she picked the pace up letting the wet sounds of fingers in wet flesh fill her ears. She watched Nellie moaning in delight, feeling the sharps of her nails dig into her skin, not that she cared, her attention was just lapped up seeing her angel pant and thrash around like this.

Nellie dug her nails deeper into the glorious woman above her arching her back moaning louder "More! Oh fu... more! Don' stop!"

Pain turned into pleasure as she watched Nellie. Shutting her eyes for a moment Coral kissed over Nellie's breasts before they opened and settled on the soaked thighs that greeted them. Smiling she added a third finger and slammed them in and out of Nellie, moans leaving her mouth as she done so.

Nellie groaned and moaned Coral's name louder writhing beneath the woman arching her back roughly as she finally came screaming out her name dripping soaking wet, her legs spread wide open.

Giggling Coral let her fingers slid from Nellie before let her tongue flicked over the, lapping up every single little drop, it was heaven to her taste buds. She dropped her head once more and quickly licked over Nellie's thighs before she smirked and kissed her, making sure Nellie tasted herself in the process "I have something for you." whispered Coral as she kissed Nellie's ear.

Nellie shivered kissing Coral back shuddering. "Ya don' think tha' was more than enough love?" Nellie asked raising an eyebrow laughing.

"It was plenty, doesn't mean I cannot spoil my Nellie now, does it?" Smirking she licked Nellie's lips before she leant over the bed and lifted the box to Nellie's face, a smile plastered on her own lips.

Nellie gasped softly scooting back and sitting up. "Coral..." She picked it up gently and opened it gasping again. "Oh love..."

Coral smiled and kissed Nellie lightly before she took the ring and put it on Nellie's finger "I-I know you can't be my wife," she whispered watching the little diamond ring for a moment "but to me you are and I want to be with you forever Nellie."

Nellie stared at it a bit longer before wrapping her arms tightly around Coral burying her face in her neck. "Oh I love ya darlin'. An ya know I would marry ya in a her'bea' if I could. Yer jus' the mos' beau'iful, amazin', gorgeous, kin', stunnin', lovely woman I have ever me' an' I would do anythin' ya ever asked o'me. Anythin' a' all my swee'."

Blushing and grinning lightly Coral kissed Nellie's head lightly "You're my everything Nellie, I'd do it all for you I would." She pulled Nellie nearer, their bodies touching in a way that made Coral shiver with delight. "Just us lot. Just those five and my lovely," she pulled Nellie back and kissed her lips "brilliant," another kiss was planted on the lips "amazing, intoxicating, brilliant, bloody beautiful angel."

Nellie smiled biting Coral's lip rubbing her sides slowly and rolling them over pinning her down kissing her hard rubbing against her in doing so.

Coral's lips crushed back into Nellie's as their bodies met once more, a small moan leaving her mouth. Slowly one hand held Nellie's shoulder whilst the other wove down to her hips which she lightly clawed at her with nails.

Nellie grabbed her wrists pinning them and tutting. "No ya don'. Yer han's stay righ' where I pu' 'em ya understan' my dear? No' movin an' inch."

Coral bit her lip before she giggled and shook her head "No," she said pulling against Nellie's grip "I don't think I do understand."

Nellie groaned softly leaning over her more. "Ya'd do well t'try my swee'. Gonna ge' yerse'f in trouble ya are."

"After I brought you that ring, that's not very nice." Coral muttered before she giggled and kissed Nellie's cheek "Oh hurry up and fuck me already!"

"Yer the one bein' naugh'y. An' I think jus' fer tha' ya deserve t'be punished." Nellie whispered brushing her lips against her neck pulling back and rolling Coral over. "On yer knees."

Biting her lip and shivering a little Coral pulled herself up from the bed, opened her legs before she shifted onto her knees, a small whimper leaving her mouth as she done so.

Nellie leaned over her, her full breasts pressing into Coral's back kissing the back of her neck rubbing her hip slowly moving further to the delicious area between her legs before suddenly pulling back smacking Coral fully on her backside.

Gasping and opening her mouth Coral felt her body jut as Nellie's hand hit her. Whimpering she bit of her lip and shut her eyes wanting more than just a smacked arse. "Please." She whispered feeling that she was so close to rocking against the bed, she needed more of Nellie.

"Oh no ya don'. No. Firs' is yer punishmen'. Ya've been very bad." Nellie whispered flicking her tongue over Coral's ear smacking her again pressing closer to her.

Throwing back her head, her hair falling from their pins, Coral whined and leant into Nellie's touch "Oh fuck..please!" Course she loved the smacking, the teasing and playing but she could only take so much.

Nellie moaned softly biting Coral's earlobe smacking her again. "Patience is a virtue my swee'." she whispered smirking.

Her thighs were soaked, she could feel herself drip down her legs and the jutting movements were not helping one bit "Nellie, please! Stop fucking about." She was so close to spinning round and pleasing herself but she wanted Nellie to do that, Nellie's fingers inside of her, Nellie's mouth over her breasts, she wanted it all.

Nellie grinned and hit her harder before roughly turning her over and shoving two fingers deep into her as her mouth came down biting lightly at her nipple.

A scream left Coral mouth as she arched upwards and grabbed fistfuls of bedding. She looked to Nellie to watch her nipples being toyed with before she moaned and threw back her head in delight. "Nellie.."

Nellie moaned into her swirling her tongue and sucking on her greedily swallowing as she quickly got a mouthful and added third finger pushing deeper into her rubbing her clit slowly with her thumb.

Coral was already leaking all over Nellie's fingers but she couldn't help it, she was so turned on it was unbelievable. Panting she moved her hips with Nellie, small screams leaving her mouth as she begged for more "Nellie..please..fuck me!" she screamed the last part and opened her legs up more.

Nellie pumped her fingers in and out of her faster rubbing harder and her mouth trailed to Coral's other breast, greedily sucking on it as well.

Gasping Coral flew forwards and gripped Nellie's shoulder, screwed up her eyes before she suddenly released, her inners pulsing as she flooded Nellie's hand. Her whole body shook and a long squeal left her mouth before she collapsed back, panting heavily.

Nellie moaned softly swallowing again and licking her lips before settling between Coral's legs licking her fingers clean before slowly starting on the woman herself.

Shutting her eyes tighter Coral moaned, her mouth opening a little as she felt Nellie's tongue, Nellie's mouth against her. Holding onto the bed sheets once more Coral looked up to watch Nellie and the sight made her groan in delight.

Nellie moaned softly burying her face in the woman, intoxicated by her licking her up slowly still, treasuring every delicious taste she got.

She didn't mean to explode so quickly but she couldn't help it, the images of her flooding Nellie's face pushed her over the end. Gasping she lay back once more, as she watched Nellie finish up before she leant up and crushed her lips into Nellie's wanting to taste herself so much.

Nellie moaned licking her lips and biting Coral's lip lighly moning softly. "Bloody delicious ya are my swee'."

Coral flicked her tongue over Nellie's lips "As are you my dear." She whispered as she pulled back, licking her lips. "I'd happily eat you up any day."

Nellie moaned softly pushing up tp Coral more shuddering and nodding. "Mmm. Anythin' else?"

Laughing Coral hugged Nellie before she pulled her down "Come here." She muttered wrapping her arms around her Nellie, her angel, her wife – no matter what they could or couldn't do.

Nellie slid down curling up to Coral. "Mmmm. M'always gonna be yers my love. From now till the day I die."

"As will I for you." whispered Coral as she kissed Nellie's head "I love you so much Nellie. I know I say it all the time but I've never been in love with someone like I have been with you. You make my heart race all the time and I cannot stop it."

Nellie leaned in kissing her firmly. "I know darlin'. I know. I love y jus' the same, an' tha' is never, ever gonna change."

"Well, not till you find some rich handsome man who sweeps you off your feet and buys you some big house with land and fucks you better than me." teased Coral before she giggled and kissed Nellie back.

Nellie shook her head and sat up looking down at Coral. "I mean i'. Yer the only one fer me. There's no way some bloody bloke can make me feel even half the love I feel fer ya. Yer my world. I can' jus' lose tha'."

"You won't lose it, I won't let that happen." Coral muttered as she leant close to Nellie "I'd do it all for you. Promise. Anything and everything you want, need, I'd do it all." She whispered in her ear before she lightly kissed it.

Nellie smiled nodding that she would do the same for Coral and kissed her gently cupping her cheek. "Always my gorgeous dear."

"Always my stunning pale angel." Whispered Coral as she kissed Nellie back "Now," she muttered pulling away from Nellie and grabbing her robe which she pulled over herself "I'll just check on the three little ones." She kissed Nellie's head "You just say here and relax." Smiling she hummed to herself as she left the room and went into the twins room to see them lightly fussing on the bed. Sighing she went over and scooped up Chris, trying every single way to calm him but his crying got louder. "Oh please stop sweet one," she bit her lip "what if I sing? Will that help." Oddly she was scared but it was only her little boy. Gently she began to sing to him, it was weird hearing her own voice, and slowly he settled down to watching his mother singing to him.

Nellie heard Chris crying and screaming and pulled on her robe and stopping in the doorway listening to Coral smiling.

Gently Coral sat down on the bed, her back to Nellie as she lightly sung once more before she stopped and kissed Chris' head "There, that's better." She whispered as he fell asleep in her arms. Smiling she lay him down next to little Nellie before she stood up, turned and blushed a bright red seeing her angel watching her "Ermm, how long have you been there for?" she muttered.

Nellie grinned having been listening intently and stepped forwrd wrapping her arms around Coral waist. "Long enough t'know tha' my lovely Coral can sing beau'ifuly."

Coral shook her head and blushed even more "I can't sing, don't lie." She muttered leaning into Nellie before she sighed and shook her head once more. "Promised myself I wouldn't sing. I shouldn't of done that."

Nellie rolled her eyes cupping Coral's cheek tilting her head back up. "Ya can. An' qui'e beau'ifully so hush yer pre'y li'le mouth unless yer gonna keep singin' righ' now."

Smirking Coral began to sing again as she walked backwards with Nellie, pushing her into wall before their lips crushed together once more. Pulling back Coral giggled before poking her tongue out and stepping out of the room to check on Bella.

Nellie smiled and followed after her happily wrapping her arms round Coral from behind resting her head on Coral's shoulder humming softly.

Kissing Nellie's cheek lightly before she smiled as Bella threw back her covers and opened her arms out to her mum "I'm coming," she muttered lifting her daughter up "happy?" Giggling Bella reached over Coral's shoulder and grabbed some of Nellie's hair causing her to squeal out in delight. "Dont pull your mummy's hair!" laughed Coral as she watched Bella grab yet more of Nellie's hair "You're mean!"

Nellie yelped jumping before laughing some cupping the little girls cheek. "There somethin' ya wan'ed li'le love?" She asked smiling wrapping her arm around Coral.

Bella giggled once more before she leant back and gripped Coral's nose "Ow! Piss off." laughed Coral as she kissed her daughters open palm before she put her down "Now, I think we'll get you into bed shall we?" Bella screamed out and gripped Coral's dress before she ran over to Nellie shaking her head "Goodness me. Bloody child."

Nellie tutted at Coral bending over and scooping up the little girl rubbing her back. "Hush love. No need t'go yellin' an' such. Gonna wake everyone else up ya are love."

Coral rubbed her head before she turned her headed out the room and went outside. Sometimes she couldn't stand Bella and her ways, she was a little handful. Sighing she leant against the patio doors, which she opened, and took a few breaths of warm American air.

Nellie continued talking to the little girl and rubbing her bak gently humming softly after a bit, swaying genrtly.

Stepping next to the pool Coral looked around, it was dark enough and their fences were high so no one would see before she let her robe fall off her body. Standing on the end she dived into the water, gasping a bit as the cold water nipped at her before she swam with the water waiting for Nellie to join her.

Nellie smiled as she fell to sleep and tucked Bella into bed before heading to find Coral eventually watching her through the sliding glass doors and stepped out dropping her robe slipping into the water.

Coming up for air Coral's eyes fell on Nellie before she smirked and began to swim around Nellie singing lightly before she dived under the water and grabbed at her legs.

Nellie smiled and kicked at her gently rolling her eyes, pulling Coral close and kissing her gently.

Giggling Coral kissed her back, their fingers locking as she sighed "I don't know what to do with that girl sometimes." She muttered lightly.

"Hush." Nellie said softly kissing her more holding her closer. "She's a good girl. Jus' a stubborn li'le thin'. She's asleep now."

"Thank you." whispered Coral as she kissed Nellie back with a little more force, her hands tightly gripping at her angels hips.

"No need t'thank me love. I's my job now." Nellie murmured rubbing coral's side gladly returning her kiss.

Letting one hand cup Nellie's cheek as she kissed her more and more before she slipped her tongue into Nellie's mouth and played with her angels tongue.

Nellie moaned softly melting under Coral's touch leaning into her more shuttiing her eyes. "Mmmm..."

Grinning Coral pulled back before she moved her lip to brush down the side on Nellie's neck before she closed her mouth on the wet skin and sucked harshly making sure she left her mark for all to see as she done so.

Nellie tilted her head back moaning Coral's name threading her fingers into Coral's hair pulling her closer wrapping her legs around the woman's waist.

Her lips got lower and lower, her hands were now wrapping around Nellie's legs and before she knew it she was sucking at Nellie's breasts, tugging at her nipples before she went back to her neck that she craved so much.

Nellie moaned softly letting her head fall back on the side of the pool groaning rocking her hips against Coral.

Moving her lips she sucked at the place where Nellie's jaw line met with her neck. Her hips pushed against Nellie's causing little waves in the water as her hands swept over her chest.

Nellie moaned louder tightening her legs around Coral's waist. "Bloody hell love stop yer teasin'."

Coral pulled her head back and shook it "Oh no, you punished me now I'm getting you back." Smirking she sucked lightly "I'll make you come on teasing alone." Giggling she lightly trailed her finger over Nellie's clit before she pulled them back and rubbed her thighs.

"Mmmm, no' much of a punishmen' then." Nellie muttered arching her back moaning Coral's name louder.

"Says you." Smirked Coral as she sucked at Nellie's collar bone before she dropped her head under the water to nip and brush her bottom teeth along Nellie's stomach and hips.

Nellie moaned louder moving faster shuddering and biting her lip panting softly. "Fuck..."

"Nellie, calm down love," teased Coral as she moved her hips away "don't want you flooding the pool with you lovely flavour now, do we?"

She moaned softly and pulled her close again cupping her face. "I love ya. I love ya so bloody much coral."

"I love you too." Smiled Coral as she kissed Nellie quickly "Now, let's get you out of this pool and into a nice warm bed shall we?"

Nellie smiled kissing her harder. "Yer so bloody gorgeous right now love. Gonna be the death of me."

"Oh be quiet." Giggling Coral against Nellie's lip before she pulled back and held out her hand "Now, I mentioned something about getting you in bed I do believe. I wanna check on Bella anyway."

"Mmm. Just wanna get me in yer bed again. Ya dont fool me one bit young lady."

"Oh? Is that so?" Coral smirked before she backed away from Nellie and climbed out of the pool "See you inside." She winked before scooping up her robe, threw it around her body before she went upstairs into Bella's room, who once again was wide awake and walking around. Sighing Coral knelt down, Bella looking very guilty as she saw her mother, and opened her arms open letting her daughter run into them "You're a silly girl sometimes." Whispered Coral as she picked up her daughter who once again said 'mum' before she took her into hers and Nellie's room "Wanna come and sleep in with your mummy's tonight?" she muttered laying Bella down in the free space of the bed.

Nellie smiled swimming a bit before getting out and pulling on her robe before heading upstairs humming again.

"Monkey." Muttered Coral as she lay in the bed next to Bella, who was trailing her fingers over her mother's face causing Coral to smile and kiss and gently bite at her daughter open hands "Go to sleep little one." Bella cooed lightly, a smile of her face as she patted Coral's cheek "Mum!" Squealed Bella as she giggled nuzzled nearer to her mother before she hung tightly onto her robe for the comfort.

Nellie smiled walking in and smiled looking at them pulling on a fresh night dress and sliding into the bed on the other side of Bella reaching over brushing some hair from Coral's face. "Slumber par'y?"

Laughing lightly Coral took Nellie's hand a kissed his lightly before she looked down to Bella "She was out of bed again, and I wanted to give her a hug." Smiling she watched her daughter curl up to her more before one of Bella's free hands reached behind her to grip Nellie's nightgown, a gurgle leaving her mouth as she done so.

Nellie smiled kissing the top of Bella's head. "M'hear li'le love. No' goin' anywhere." she murmured softly.

"I think she rather likes her new mummy," whispered Coral as Bella fell asleep; her head nuzzling against her chest whilst her hand gripped tighter at Nellie's dress "rather a lot."

Nellie smiled taking Coral's hand tightly. "I could never thank ya enough. Never love. M'rather fond o'her as well. Cu'e as a bu'on."

"I'd love you to be their mother, Nellie. Really I would." Coral smiled, kissing Nellie's hand once more before her other arm wrapped around her daughter, pulling her closer before she leant over her daughter and kissed Nellie's lips.

Nellie grinned kissing her back. "I already am far as I'm concerned love. Same goes t'you. They aren' as cu'e an' a bi' grown up in Vi's case bu' they are lovely."

"Violet is a brilliant girl." smiled Coral as she leant back down as kissed Bella's head. "And Billy," she laughed lightly before stopping as Bella stirred "he's bloody amazing. Funny little lad."

Nellie smiled looking over and leaned down kissing Coral again. "Yer amazin' Coral. Don' ever ferge' tha' darlin'."

Giggling Coral kissed her back, their lips crushing together before she pulled away and stroked Nellie's cheek gently "My pretty little angel." She whispered lightly.

"Hush darlin'." Nellie murmured tapping over her lips lacing their fingers together and falling to sleep.

Smiling Coral watched her, most of the night in fact. Gently her fingers trailed all over Nellie's face, her lips, her cheeks, her neck and even the uppers of her breasts, she could never ever stop touching her, stop loving her. As the sun rose she watched Nellie stir, she didn't feel tried at all it was an honour to watch over her angel.

Nellie murmured her name softly shivering under Coral's touch as the sun came shining in and grumbled rolling over.

Shaking her head lightly, a smirk on her face Coral rolled on her back before suddenly Bella jumped onto her, giggling lightly. Gasping Coral grabbed her daughter, tickled her all over and blew raspberries on her face causing her to squeal and scream in delight.

Nellie groaned hearing them both and pulled her cover up over her head. "Bloody noisy lo' ya two are."

Coral gasped causing Bella to copy her. Laughing she pointed at Nellie "Go get her then." She laughed to Bella before she watched her daughter stand up, walk over to Nellie, shake her new mother a few times before she squealed and jumped on top of her causing Coral to burst out with laughter.

Nellie grumbled swatting at her lightly groaning as she jumped onto her. "Bloody hell! Cooooral. Ge' this li'le thin' off meeeeee." She whined burying her face in her pillow.

"Bella, you got to jump on her harder than that!" Smirked Coral before her daughter threw herself all over Nellie, hitting at her lightly before Coral stood up, pulling her robe of tighter. She scooped up Bella, tickling her belly before she kissed her head. "Right miss lets you changed and fed. Then I'll get the twins up."

Nellie grumbled getting up and stretching yawning. "Bloody woman. Yer gonna pay fer tha' one." She said following after them.

"I'm good thanks." winked Coral, Bella jumping in her arms before she left to go into Bella's room. "Right, how about this?" muttered Coral holding up a little creamy coloured dress to Bella. Smiling she dressed her daughter before picking her back up before looking to Nellie "Can you check on the two little ones while I feed her?" she muttered lightly.

Nellie nodded walking in and kissing her lightly. "Would be a pleasure darlin'. Ya be good fer yer mummy li'le miss." she said winking at Bella before going out.

Smiling Coral watched her go before taking Bella down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Right, you sit there little madam, or else." Teased Coral, kissing her daughters head lightly before she made up a warm bottle off milk. "You'll be on big girl food soon so make the best of that." said Coral passing over the bottle and watching her daughter drink.

Nellie smiled scooping up Chris seeing he was fussing and changed his diaper and clothes. "I think we have t'go see yer mummy li'le mister. Yer a hungry bugger." She said as he kept fussing and smiled seeing the little girl was still asleep going out to Coral. "Oh mummy!"

Looking up from Bella Coral smirked seeing Nellie with Chris. "He's having a bottle, I refuse to let him breast feed anymore." She muttered going to make another bottle before handing it to Nellie.

"Why ya gonna go an' do tha'?" Nellie said frowning but managing to convince him to take to it after a bit.

"Cos I'm with you now and I don't really want you lapping me up all the time." laughed Coral as she went back to Bella.

Nellie rolled her eyes going over and kissing her. "I've ye' t'complain." She murmured smirking.

Shaking her head in amusement Coral kissed Nellie back before going to Bella who finished with her bottle and threw it on the floor with a giggle. "Next time just pass it to little monkey." She smirked picking the bottle up and chucking it in the skin.

Nellie sat down at the table feeding him happily. "Go an' wake up Vi Bella. Go ge' her."

Helping Bella off the chair Coral watched her run off upstairs before she leant over and kissed Nellie "Do you know you look lovely when you're sleeping." She smirked and pulled back "Properly cos your not talking." Laughing she kissed Nellie's cheek before went to do and make some tea for herself and Nellie.

Nellie rolled her eyes and finished feeding him and burped him rubbing his back and putting him in the little playpen in the corner and went up to wake Billy and get little Nellie.

"Nellie Bellie! Cuppa here waiting for you." Called Coral as she sipped at her tea, opened the backdoor and let the cool breeze run round the kitchen.

Nellie rolled her eyes as the little girl started crying and wacked Nellie on the backside. "Ya woke up yer bloody daugh'er smar' one."

"OW! That hurt!" gasped Coral as she almost dropped her cup of tea. "Yeah, and she'll go back to sleep when you shove a bottle in her mouth. No need for the smack."

"Oh there's plen'y o'need fer a smack. Now don' go bein' mean t'yer poor li'le girl. She's smaller. Needs her mummy." She said tugging on the edge of her dress. "Besides, I like watchin'."

"Yeah, yummy, great turn on watching your daughter suck on my tit." Muttered Coral before she looked up and sighed "Fine, whatever, give her here."

Nellie frowned handing her over and shaking her head going out and upstairs again helping Billy before starting herself up a bath.

Biting her lip Coral opened up her robe, letting little Nellie feed before she kissed her head and put her in the playpen with Chris before Violet came down with Bella. Kissing them both good morning she went upstairs to find Nellie in the bath, her eyes closed. Smiling Coral let her robe fall off her body before she crept across the room before she slowly stepped in the water then lowered herself to lay on top of Nellie's body.

Nellie had drifted into a light sleep and jumped as Coral suddenly moved over her and sat up. "Can I help ya with somethin'?"

Smiling up at her Coral leant over her, the sun on her back as she stroked Nellie's cheek lightly. Her head tilted as her eyes flicked all over the pale body underneath her before her thumb trailed over Nellie's lip.

Nellie turned her head crossing her arms and reaching for the soap lathering it up.

Frowning Coral pulled back seeing Nellie like this. What had she suddenly done? "Ok then." She muttered looking down at the water feeling a little pissed off and annoyed.

Nellie sighed some looking down scrubbing herself off with the soap and eventually leaning over starting to scrub Coral.

"Nellie," muttered Coral leaning into her touch before she titled Nellie's chin up "did I do something?"

"Jus' ferge' i' Coral." Nellie murmured taking her hand holding her arm out scrubbing her arm.

"No. What did I do? I-I said something didn't I?" she looked down for a moment before she gasped and looked back up "Oh, it wasn't that tit thing was it?" she lightly hit her head "Fuck. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to be horrid."

Nellie shook her head kissing Coral before she could finish talking and held the back of her head. "Hush. Please jus' hush an' leave i'."

Sighing Coral let her fingers trail lightly through Nellie's hair before she kissed her back, pushing her body nearer still. She didn't mean to sound horrid and suddenly she felt terribly guilty.

Nellie moved pushing Coral against the other end of the tub rubbing her sides and slowly spreading her legs.

Biting on the bottom of Nellie's lip quickly Cora pulled back and let her thumb pull lightly at the lip she'd just tugged on before she flicked back to long hair and leant her forehead against Nellie's.

Nellie brushed her lips lightly against Coral's trailing them down to her neck sliding her hand up rubbing at her slowly.

Shutting her eyes Coral tilted her head to one side before a soft moan let her mouth "You know, Nellie," she whispered titling her head even more "you don't have to keep fucking me all the time."

Nellie frowned pulling back. "M'sorry." She murmured rinsing the soap off and reaching over grabbing her shampoo.

Sighing Coral pulled Nellie back again "What is it with you this morning?" she asked, biting on her bottom lip. "You don't seem yourself. Are you well?"

Nellie sighed burying her face in Coral's neck holding her tight. "M'sorry love."

"What's wrong, Nellie?" whispered Coral wrapping her arms around Coral's back before she looked down to her "Tell me."

"I don' know. Jus' feel a bi' off." she mumbled kissing Coral's neck gently.

Sighing Coral kissed Nellie's head lightly "Then you must rest. I'll leave you to wash then you are to get back to bed, you hear me, I won't take no for an answer."

"No. Stay here. I wan' ya here with me Coral. I need ya here. I love ya. Very much." Nellie said taking her hand lacing their fingers together. "Stay with me."

"Afterward you need to rest. I won't have you getting worse." Smiling Coral lay back against the bathtub and pulled Nellie over her, kissing her forehead gently "You are a little warm." She muttered putting the back of her hand up to Nellie's head.

"Knock i' off. Tha's jus' a side effec' from bein' near you an' the bloody hea' aroun' here."

"You're the one who wanted to move here!" laughed Coral as she pulled Nellie nearer still "And how to I make you hot?" she raised her eyebrows and scoffed "Do I get you all flushed?"

"I didn' say I didn' like i'. An' yes, ya do. Amoungs' other thin's too. No' tha' ya can tell in all this wa'er." Nellie said smiling kissing Coral's collar bone where her head rested, her fingers tracing invisible patterns across her chest.

Coral shivered lightly, her flesh where Nellie's fingers went over tightened a little before she sighed happily "Oh. And how does the water make a difference? The only difference I can spot out is that the water doesn't show up the wetness between your legs." She giggled lightly.

"Yer probably righ' on tha' one. Didn' even know I had tha' much in me ya make me so we'." Nellie murmured kissing her again. "Do all sor's o'thin's t'me."

"I rather like the fact that to drip down your thighs cos of me. Makes me feel rather special." Coral giggled lightly before she kissed Nellie back, her tongue slipping over the bottom of her lip.

Nellie smiled stroking her cheek. "Good cause we'd have a problem if ya did. Ya always have ruinin' knockers."

"Oh, it takes rather alot to get me soaked." Teased Coral as she let her hands slip down Nellie's back before she lightly squeezed her bum.

"Oh i' does no' ya bloody liar." Nellie said shaking her head laying over Coral again content.

"I think that in the wrong, Nellie Bellie." Coral smirked as she trailed her nails over Nellie's bum and lower back, her fingertips rolling over her flesh.

Nellie shivered kissing Coral's shoulder. "I though' ya didn' wanna do nuthin'?" She teased smirking.

"So did I." whispered Coral, her fingers trailing back up Nellie's back, her breathing light and soothing. Gently her fingers pushed into Nellie's back, making small circles till they moved down to her hips.

Nellie moaned softly shifting over her and burying her face in Coral's neck again. "Mmm. Tha' feels good love."

Smiling Coral let her fingers fall down to Nellie's hips, her nails digging in slightly before they wove under to stroke at the flat belly that greeted them.

Nellie sighed softly holding her tighter. "M'sorry Coral... I don' have a ring or nuthin' fer ya. Can' afford one like ya deserve."

"I don't need one." Said Coral, her hands now completely under Nellie, working their way slowly down "You know that I'm yours. Ring or not."

"Ya deserve somethin' too though." She said biting her lip pushing closer to Coral shivering. "Bloody hell."

"I have you, that's all I need."Coral muttered, her fingers trailing round Nellie's button, pushing into her flesh. Slowly one hand came up, pushing Nellie's wet hair to one side before she leant her head down and gently let her lips touch the warm skin them greeted them.

Nellie bit her lip moaning softly pushing closer to Coral wrapping her arms around her. "Bloody hell love..."

Her lips lightly brushed over the warm skin which she breathed down. Her hands gripped Nellie's bum, pulling her closer before she sucked at her neck, breathing heavily against it.

Nellie moaned louder gripping Coral's shoulders tightly moving with her panting softly.

"You know, I'm sure the children would love nothing better than to hear her mummy moan in the morning." Teased Coral as she felt up Nellie's bum and hips before her hands went back under again and teased their way down, just stopping above Nellie's warm flesh.

Nellie whined softly nuzzling into Coral's neck breathing harder. "Coral yer gonna drive me t'the bloody looney house if ya keep this up."

"What I'm not doing anything." whispered Coral as she pushed Nellie backwards. Suddenly the bath seemed too small, but that rug on the floor looked perfect. Giggling she stood up, got out of the bath and lay herself down on the rug itself her finger calling Nellie out of the water.

Nellie groaned pulling herself out reluctantly and moving over Coral. "The wa'er was nicer." She muttered kissing her shoulder.

"Oh well, least this way I can see your thighs get wet." Whispered Coral, her body shaking a little as water from Nellie dripped onto her stomach. Moaning she leant up, pushing her lips against Nellie's before she rolled them over and straddled Nellie's stomach, a smirk on her face before she rolled her thumbs over the hardening nipples of her pale angel.

Nellie moaned softly and gasped as Coral rolled them over before rubbing along her thighs pushing her chest up to Coral groaning softly. "Bloody woman..."

Tilting her head to one side Coral watched Nellie for a moment, getting pleasure from watching her before she leant down pushing her hips into Nellie's stomach, as she let her tongue flick over her angels hard little buds. "Oh yes, bloody woman, such a mean woman who doesn't give you anything." She teased lightly with a little pout.

Nellie bit her lip whimpering softly pushing up to Coral groaning her name softly. She looked up and smirked grabbing her shoulders and rolling them over pinning Coral down.

Raising an eyebrow Coral tickled Nellie's side before she used the chance to grab her wrists and throw her back over "I'll roll all over the floor with you if I have to, but you are staying on the bottom."

"Mmm. I think ya may jus' have t'try my love. Can' make myself seem /too/ easy now can I?" Nellie smirked whispering close to Coral's ear and rolling them back over.

Hissing Coral threw Nellie off of her before she lay over her stopping her from moving. "Now," she said, letting her hands slide up Nellie's legs "if you want me to fuck you then you better keep still."

Nellie shook her head cupping Coral's face and leaning up kissing her gently pressing up to her. "No. I don' wan' ya t'fuck me Coral. I wan' ya t'love me. Make love t'me." she said softly between light kisses.

Smiling lightly Coral leant down and pushed her lips against Nellie gently and slowly making her whole body shiver. Sliding up Nellie's body Coral let one hand lightly stroke down Nellie's neck and collar bone, their kiss becoming a little more forceful with each touch.

Nellie moaned softly kissing Coral back just as passionately and spreading her legs for her sliding one of her own hands back tangling in the woman's locks holding her closer. "M'always yers Coral... always."

"And I'm always yours." whispered Coral as she pulled back from the kiss, licking her lips lightly before she bent down and kissed and sucked down Nellie's neck, collar bone to her chest. Smiling against Nellie's flesh she kissed down her chest, between her breasts till she lightly kissed and sucked over Nellie's belly button.

Nellie shivered moaning softly and shut her eyes, once more getting lost in the touches of that gorgeous woman on top of her. "Always." She murmured tightening here grip on Coral's hair a moment.

"I know." Muttered Coral as her kisses turned into little bites, nipping at Nellie's flat pale stomach, her hips, her thighs before once again they turned back into kisses, making their way between Nellie's legs, kissing over her wet flesh lightly before she licked on the inner of Nellie's thighs and down her legs.

Nellie moaned her name arching up to her rubbing against Coral's side with her leg and leaned up looking down watching her and bit her lip shuddering needing her even more as she got wetter just looking at her in such a way.

Looking up to Nellie Coral crept back up the body underneath her before she crushed her lips back into Nellie's, a moan leaving her mouth before her hand wove down to her breasts. Her thumbs lightly brushed over her nipples before her tongue flicked against Nellie's bottom lip playfully.

Nelloe groaned kissing her back and bit her bottom lip tugging lightly wrapping a leg around her waist rocking her hips up impatiently. "How are ya even doin' all this t'me?"

Coral giggled, rocking her hips back against Nellie feeling her thighs tingle "I don't know. How am I doing it?" Biting Nellie's chin lightly Coral moved her lip down, taking Nellie's hard nipple in her mouth, a throaty groan leaving her lips as she began to suck on her, her lips bursting with delight.

Nellie tilted her head back moaning louder tightening her grip on Coral shuddering. "Bloody hell yer gonna ge' me off like this alone if yer no' careful."

"Wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." Giggled Coral, her tongue flicking over Nellie's nipples before she nipped down her cleavage and kneaded her breasts, letting her fingers push and rub against the flesh.

Nellie groaned rocking her hips up against Coral's biting her lip and slipping her own hand down to rub herself. "Mmmm... Coral..."

Smirking Coral pulled back to watch Nellie's hand "I thought you wanted me to make love to you?" Biting her lip she let her hand trail down Nellie's before she wove through her fingers and let them trail over her angels soaked flesh, the both of them rubbing Nellie's off.

Nellie shuddered and arched up to her groaning her name pushing two fingers into herself panting softly. "Oh bloody hell I love ya Coral..."

Sitting back Coral panted, watching her angel with amazed eyes before she shook her head and pulled Nellie's fingers away. "My turn." She whispered before she kissed the inner of Nellie's thighs before pushing three fingers deep into her.

Nellie moaned louder moving her hips with her Coral's hand and threw her head back arching up and spreading her legs wider for her panting softly. "Yes..."

Biting her lip Coral gently moved her fingers in and out of Nellie, her cool touch being warmed by Nellie's hot fluids that helped her to slide so easily. Panting Coral let her other hand trail down her own body, teasing her breasts and thighs as she watched her angel.

Nellie moaned louder arching up to Coral more and opened her eyes gasping softly watching Coral and screamed out her name as she came suddenly biting her lip.

Coral pulled her fingers from Nellie, her chest heaving before she lifted her fingers to her mouth and clean one finger before she lean over to Nellie and wiped her other two fingers over her angels lips. She smiled lightly before she leant in and kissed Nellie, cleaning up whatever she could.

Nellie shivered licking her own lips and moaning softly kissing Coral back before rolling them over and pinning her down. "My turn." She whispered licking her lips hungrily.

Looking up to her Coral stroked Nellie's cheek lightly before her hands swept over her collar bone "I love you," she whispered gently kissing Nellie on the lips "so bloody much."

"I know. I love ya jus' as much Coral. I swear i'." Nellie murmured kissing her back suddenly pushing two fingers into her and tutting. "Gonna drown us all ya keep tha' up."

Gasping Coral gripped Nellie's shoulder, leaning into her a little before a moan left her mouth, her eyes screwing up "Oh God." She whispered opening her legs more wanting to flood Nellie's hand, wanting to feel Nellie's fingers ram deep into her.

Nellie kissed down to her neck sucking hard and biting lightly adding a third finger and pushing deeper into her curling her fingers some rubbing her clit with her thumb.

"Nellie..." Coral threw back her head, moving her hips with Nellie's fingers, her thighs becoming soaked, the pleasure, the tingle, growing stronger with each thrust, each teasing touch.

Nellie left a mark on her neck smirking and slid down licking up along Coral's thighs moving her hand faster and harder moaning softly against her skin.

The tingle on her neck, the total pleasure between her legs made Coral scream out with delight before her hips bucked, a moan left her mouth and she came all over Nellie's hand. Panting she fell back, her hand gripping onto the rug before she looked up to Nellie and giggled weakly.

Nellie moaned softly pumping her finger in until she collapsed back then cleaned them up slowly, leaning down and slowly licking her up savouring the taste. "Mmm... Coral."

Biting her lip Coral moaned softly before she leant up to watch Nellie, her tongue flicking against her soaked flesh. "Fuck." She gasped letting her head fall back again, her legs opening wider.

Nellie giggled softly wayching her and and slid her tingue into her swirling it and lapping her up sucking on her clit. "So bloody delicious Coral."

"Nellie! Oh fuck.." Her whole body shook under Nellie's touch, Nellie's tongue. Gasping she looked down, watching Nellie eat her before her hips bucked once more, that tongue made her come so easily it was amazing.

Nellie moaned softly into her greedily licking up every bit of Coral and sucking harder on her clit. "C'mon love. I wann tas'e more of ya."

Gasping Coral threw her head back, her whole body shivering "I-I've already gone twice," she moaned lightly feel a dull tingle between her legs "anit you had enough?" Course Nellie hadn't, she knew that all too well.

Nellie smirked keeping her mouth on Coral's clit pushing the three fingers back into her deep. "Never."

Screwing up her eyes Coral whined lightly "I don't think I can love." She'd love nothing more than to flood Nellie's face, she could feel the pleasure slowly building again but she knew it would be nothing special. "God.."

Nellie smirked moving her fingers faster swirling her tongue around her clit. "Oh bu' the res' o'ya begs t'differ my swee'."

Suddenly Coral felt let she was going to wet herself, but really she knew what it was. Panting she looked her, her body shaking as a light orgasm ripped through her before suddenly she burst, the most she'd ever come in her life before she spilt all over Nellie's face, making her body shake before she fell back onto the rug.

Nellie gasped softly before moaning and licking her lips licking her clean and pulling her fingers out sucking on them as she sat up looking down at Coral grinning. "Mmm. Good girl. Very very good girl."

Shutting her eyes Coral's whole body still shook. She could feel her fluids running down her thighs, making her skin tickle before she panted heavily. Her chest heaved before she felt strong enough to look back up to Nellie "Bloody take it out of me why don't you." She croaked before dropping her head back, a small smirk on her lips.

Nellie grinned continuing to clean her up before laying over her smirking and wiping her face on her hand holding it out for Coral. "C'mon an' help clean up ya naugh'y thin' ya are. Made qui'e a mess."

Groaning Coral opened her eyes back up before she smirked "Not my fault." She muttered before snatching up Nellie's wrist before she began to gently let her tongue flick over the wet patches, tasting herself before she dropped her head feeling terribly weak.

Nellie smiled and curled up beside her kissing her cheek. "Did ya know ya look terribly gorgeous layin' on this bathroom rug and moanin' my name?" She asked smirking.

Turning her head Coral looked over to Nellie, smiling lightly before she gently kissed her nose "See, my idea of the rug was alot better then the bath." She giggled lightly before laying her head on Nellie's shoulder her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

Nellie smiled pulling Coral closer wrapping her arms around the woman's waist kissing the top of her head. "Indeed my love. Should always lis'en t'ya."

Coral smiled weakly before she sighed "I'll stay here today. Set up camp, too tired to move." She muttered lightly before she shut her eyes and nuzzled against Nellie, their bodies sweating lightly.

Nellie laughed shaking her head smiling and kissing Coral's head more squeezing her tight. "Mmmm. We can' do tha' my dear. Go' li'le ones t'look after an' more shoppin' t'do."

Coral shook her head and nuzzled against Nellie more "No, not moving." She muttered shutting her eyes tight together, a yawn leaving her mouth.

"Bu' Coral. I wanna see ya in one o'those lovely tigh' dresses we bough'." Nellie whined pouting.

"Shouldn't have shagged me to death then." muttered Coral as she sighed lightly before she smirked, her whole body still shaking, tingling from Nellie's touch.

Nellie laughed some kissing her cheek. "Couldn' help myself. Too tas'y ya are."

"So I see." Coral yawned lightly before she stretched out and lay her head on Nellie's chest "Night Nellie Bellie.. though its only the morning, but whatever."

Nellie smiled reaching over grabbing a large towel and wrapping Coral up in it and sliding out from under her pulling on her robe before picking Coral up. "C'mon you."

Pouting Coral lazily letting Nellie pick her up before she moved and stood on her feet before she yawned again "I wanna go to sleep." She whimpered a little as she stretched before holding the towel around her and tugged into their bedroom.

Nellie rolled her eyes swatting her backside following after her. "No sleepin' till la'er my lovely. Gotta go ou'. Maybe ge' some ice cream with 'em all or somethin'. Oh Bella's firs' ice cream!"

Looking behind her Coral raised her eyebrows before she giggled grabbed Nellie and threw her on the bed before she jumped on her and threw a pillow at her head "You're so bloody annoying sometimes." She said before she rolling her eyes and pulling back "Though it'd be rather amusing to watch Bella eat an ice cream and get it all over her."

Nellie pouted sticking her lip out. "M'no' annoyin'. Yer jus' no' very nice." She said sticking her tongue out looking away.

"Ohh, boo hoo." teased Coral before she leant and kissed Nellie on her lower lip before she pulled back and opened up their cupboard before she pulled out a dress and a corset and held them up to her form "These will do?"

"Mmm. I defini'ely believe so my dear." Nellie said getting out and going over kissing her houlder and oulling off her own robe getting herself dressed.

Slowly Coral pulled on the corset and dress before she went over to her mirror and giggled out loud. Her breasts were close to falling out, but she couldn't lie she thought she looked alot better with a bit of flesh showing. She sighed happily, feeling up to soft cool material of her dress before she turned and whistled seeing Nellie in her dress "And that's why I fucked you to begin with."

Nellie laughed some shaking her head blushing. "Oh hush up you. Though' ya were abou' t'fall asleep on me hmm?" she said pinning her hair up and off her neck since it was hot out. She bit her lip and pulled out a gold locket and went behind Coral putting it on her. "I's yers. Was my mum's an' so on. Been in my family who knows how bloody long. I's yers."

Gasping Coral looked down, letting her fingers run over the necklace before she shook her head "I'm not taking this from you Nellie, its part of your family. I refuse. As lovely as it is I won't let you give me something like this."

"Yer no' takin'. Yer acceptin' so hush up an' say thank you for I gotta come after ya with a bel' or somethin'." Nelie teased kissing her shoulder wrapping her arms around Coral's waist.

Coral sighed before she looked behind her to Nellie "So bloody annoying you are." She teased lightly before letting her hands fall over Nellie's.

Nellie grinned kissing her neck. "Mmm. I have t'be. Yer too bloody stubborn t'lis'en." She said squeezing her gently.

Giggling Coral shivered under Nellie's touch before she kissed her cheek lightly "I rather like my stubborn ways." She smirked before letting one hand trail over the necklace once more "Thank you for this Nellie, it's beautiful."

"Defini'ely welcome my love." She murmured turning her some kissing her lightly before pulling away heading out the door.

Shaking her head lightly Coral smirked before she picked up her bag from the side and also went down stairs only to be greeted by Bella. "Hello you, fancy an ice cream?" she asked scooping her daughter up, putting her on her hip before she went into the kitchen to see Violet with little Nellie and Chris.

Nellie grinned and as Billy ran into her hugging her tight talking about all sorts of things he saw looking out the window and laughed. "We're all goin' ou' fer ice cream dear. So ge' yer shoes on." She took the babies from Vi. "Help him please." She said taking them off to put in the pram.

Sitting Bella down Coral kissed her daughters feet, pretending to eat them making Bella giggle and squeal before she put her little shoes on, standing her up before she helped Violet put on Billy's other shoe before they all stood up "Let's go then."

Nellie smiled coming back out and pushing the pram outside. "Now we jus' have t'figure ou' where exac'ly i's a'."

Giggling lightly Coral held Bella's hand "Ah, it's an adventure." Winking at Nellie as went outside, the sun beating down on them, though today there was a light breeze which Coral was thankful for before she watched Bella clap her hands and walk around in circles "You are rather stupid sometimes." Laughed Coral.

Nellie shook her head. "Don' go callin' the poor thin' stupid. She's happy is all." She turned down the road groaning some seeing people.

"I was just teasing Nellie Bellie." sighed Coral before she scooped up Bella and looked over to Nellie, her eyes on some people in front of them "What's that noise for?"

"Who knows. Probably on abou' us. We're the new people remember. Keep Billy close Vi." Nellie murmured holding the pram tighter walking along. "Now wha' sor' o'ice cream does Coral like?"

"Nellie, their just walking, the same as us." said Coral as she kissed Bella's cheek "Nothing to worry about. New people come here every day, and it's a big town no one will take any notice of us."

"Oh jus' wha' sor' o'ice cream do ya wan'?" Nellie asked rolling her eyes smiling and glancing over at Billy as he started trying to get Vi to go into all the shops.

"I don't know, I'll just have to see when we get there." Muttered Coral as she put Bella down and held her hand as she walked before she lightly began to swing her around by her arms making her daughter squeal in joy.

Nellie smiled watching them and noticing how the ladies hushed as they all passed and laughed some rolling her eyes. "Bloody stubborn woman ya are."

"Oh yes, I just don't let people like that bother me." Coral smiled as she looked up to Nellie and winked before grabbing Bella and spinning her around.

Nellie smiled looking over at them and leaned over taking Coral's hand not even caring anymore and held tight, pushing the pram with her free hand.

"Nellie, what are you doing?" Coral hissed under her voice as she was almost dragged along with Nellie as she scooped Bella up into her free arm "We'll get caught!"

"Le' 'em jus' try an' bloody do somethin'. Wasn' aware i' was wrong fer sisters t'hold han's." Nellie murmured glancing at her smirking.

Biting her lip Coral looked at Nellie before she leant a little closer to her "You are a fool," she whispered near to Nellie's ear "though I rather like it." Her fingers wrapped around Nellie's, keeping her close as if she needed her for support.

"Yes well love ten's t'make one rather foolish." Nellie said smiling squeezing her hand. "'Sides, we look a bi' alike. Don' see why no'."

"You look nothing like me angel pie," teased Coral as she lightly kissed Bella's cheek who was sucking her thumb lightly "you just wish you do."

Nellie glanced over at her releasing Coral's hand swatting Bella's hand from her mouth. "Tha' isn' good love. No' a bi'."

Rolling her eyes Coral hit Nellie playfully "Hey, she's picked it up from you," she paused, a smirk on her face "all that finger sucking."

Nellie laughed some shaking her head tickling Bella some. "She's probably ge'in' her firs' tooth in. Always chewin' on somethin'."

Sighing Coral held Bella's hand down "Well we can have that now can we," she muttered shifting her daughter onto her other hip "don't want you growing up anymore."

Nellie smiled some and pushed the pram into the ice cream parlour and went up to the counter picking up Billy so he could get a better look.

"Come here you." Muttered Coral as she leant Bella over the counter letting her pick out whatever ice cream she wanted, which was chocolate before she brought it and handed it to her daughter "Dont spill it child," she teased "or I'll eat you."

Nellie shook her head handing Violet the same, a chocolate and shaking her head as billy picked the mint chocolate chip with sprinkles and grabbed herself a chocolate as well. "Wha' abou' you Coral?"

Looking up from Bella who was close to dropping her ice cream before she smiled shook her head "I'm alright thanks dear, I'm more than happy to watch this little one eat hers."

Nellie nodded laughing some and grabbing extra napkins paying the man and following Vi to a booth sitting down and licking her icecream keeping an eye on Billy.

Sitting down in the booth Coral put Bella on the lap helping to wipe up any ice cream that dripped down her daughters face before she kissed her cheek and looked over to Billy who seemed to have more of it on his face then in his mouth causing Coral to laugh.

Nellie shook her head sitting across from Coral licking her own ice cream and watching Billy and wiping his face laughing some.

Looking up at Nellie Coral watched her tongue flicking over the ice cream before she smirked and slowly let her feet run up Nellie's legs, catching her eyes with a smirk.

Nellie jumped some catching her eye and smiling shaking her head some amused continuing to eat her ice cream, slower just to tease her.

Biting her lip Coral's stomach knotted lightly watching Nellie's closely. Her foot ran up higher as she leant her elbows then put her chin in the palms of her hand, let heel pushing up Nellie's skirts.

She stiffened some shudderin and wiping billy's mouth again taking a bite of her ice cream licking her lips slowly.

Coral pushed Nellie's skirts up more and slowly let her boot slip under them. Licking her lips she mirrored Nellie, teasing her thighs once more with her heels making them tug at Nellie's undergarments.

Nellie scooted back some huddering and batting her foot away crossing her legs taking a bite of her cone glancing at Coral occasionally while watching Billy.

Smirking Coral leant back in her chair to watch her Nellie before she went back to Bella who was finished with her ice cream and was clapping her sticky hands together. Smirking Coral picked up a napkin and wiped her hands.

Nellie looked over laughing some and finished her ice cream licking her lips and cleaned Billy up. "Righ', where to now then?"

"I've no idea. We can go anywhere we want." Coral smiled wiping Bella's mouth before she kissed her nose and leant over to check on the twins.

"Oh ya know wha' we have t'do? Buy some o'those new swimmin' dresses they go' over here. Wha' with tha' pool an' the beach, we'll need a few." Nellie said setting Billy down and glancing at Vi who definitely agreed.

"I guess we do, but I'm not really one for swimming so I'll leave it," she muttered pushing back some of Bella's sort hair that was on her little head "but I'll get Bella a nice one. You'd like that," she tilted her head pulling Bella nearer "wouldn't you monkey."

"Yer ge'in' one too." Nellie muttered walking past her pushing the pram brushing against her.

"I don't want one," said Coral before she too stood up, scooping up Bella too before she held Billy's hand as they left the shop "I only paddle in the sea and I don't need one for that."

Violet laughed some rolling her eyes walking beside Coral. "I think it's mainly for selfish reasons of her own that your getting one."

Coral smirked and raised her eyebrows at Violet "Oh?" she teased looking over to Nellie "How'd you figure that one out?"

Violet rolled her eyes shaking her head. "Oh please. You guys are like rabbi's or somethin'. Always givin' eachother tha' look."

Coral flushed red before she burst out laughing "It's not my fault! Blame your mother, she's the rabbit, if I was a man she'd be pregnant for the sixth time already."

"Eh. None of tha'. Tha's still my mum. Geez. Jus' le' her buy the bloody swimmin' dresses. I's no' like she said yer gonna be wearin' 'em fer long or nuthin'."

"Just saying it as it is darling." Winked Coral as she moved nearer to Nellie "Not my fault someone moans the house day," she whispered into Nellie's ear "or that she screams and begs."

Nellie whimpered softly leaning into her more. "Coral..."

Violet just rolled her eyes and took Billy's hand skipping with him.

"Or that she makes me want to make very soft, slow," she hissed out her words wanting to slow them down "love to her when she gets back."

"We're still ge'in' the swimmin' dresses. Though tha' was a very good try dear." She murmured looking over at her grinning shivering some.

"Crying out loud." muttered Coral as she shifted Bella onto her other hip and followed Nellie "Feeling any better now, after that ice cream? You look a bit brighter."

"I tol' ya before m'fine love." Nellie said going into the shop and looking at some of the swimming dresses at the front smirking finding alowcut one. "This migh' sui' ya well."

Raising an eyebrow Coral snatched it up before she scoffed "Yeah, my tits would fall out of it, it's a bit too low cut for even me," she pointed to her breasts spilling from her corset "and I'm wearing one of these."

"Mmm. Maybe tha's the poin'." Nellie said softly smirking and put it back up looking through some. They left after a bit with a few bags of different dresses as the twins woke up fussy and hungry. "Oh hush loves. Almos' home." She said tickling their tummies.

Coral sighed, more breast pain for her no doubt, as she watched Nellie with their children "Why can't you have the milk to feed them?" she muttered "You're tits are big enough."

"I's been years since I've done tha' love. Nuthin' in there." Nellie said laughing and shaking her head. "Besides ya have tha' milk an' formula. Nuthin' t'fuss abou'."

"Yes but little Nellie still needs proper milk, she's so little." Coral sighed looked down at her in the pram before she put Bella down to walk the rest of the way as she held her hand "See, big now girl." She smiled at her daughter before she raised her eyebrows at Nellie "Oh? Nothing in them? I'm sure I could suck something out."

"Eeeew." Violet said picking up Billy walking past them.

Nellie laughed some looking over and rubbing her hand down Coral's arm taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "Mmm. No doub' my dear. I be' ya could suck somethin' outta other places too."

"I bet I could, rather well if I'm honest." Smirked Coral as she watched Violet quickly move past them before she started to walk faster, pulling Nellie along with her "Hmm, can't wait, need you," she looked over her shoulder and smirked "rather badly."

"Have t'feed these fuss po's firs' remember?" Nellie said smiling at them in the pram pushing faster keeping up with Coral.

"Well I can feed them quickly, need you Nellie Bellie." She whispered holding her daughter closer whilst she walked faster still. Tonight she'd take it slow, really for the first time, she wanted to feel up every piece of skin possible.

Nellie grinned walking with her happily as they followed Violet and Billy into the house and took the two crying babies out rocking them. "They are adorable bu' rather high pitched ya know tha'?"

"Telling me." Coral sighed taking little Nellie from her angel before she sat down and began to undo the front of her corset "Could you make him up a bottle love?" she asked Nellie before going back to little Nellie who was now feeding.

Nellie smiled going over and kissing Coral's head tucking some hair behind her ear and going into the kitchen fixing Chris up a bottle and feeding him walking back out to her. "I've missed this... no' tha' I used bo'les really bu'... jus' holdin' 'em."

"Hold them all you want, you're their mother now." Coral smiled looking at Nellie for a moment before she let her daughter have her fill "Such a tiny little thing." She murmured looking at her little baby girl before she done her corset back up and patted little Nellie's back till she burped.

Nellie smiled and burping him as well as he finished rubbing his back gently. "Gladly love. He's asleep." She said softly looking over at him kissing his head.

"Finally." Whispered Coral as she rocked little Nellie trying to get her to sleep "Might as well put them up to bed, still need to get them a cot mind but that bed will do for the moment." Smiling she stood up and headed upstairs.

Nellie nodded following her upstairs slowly so he would stay asleep and laid him down kissing his head and tucking him in.

Coral smiled watching Chris whilst she continued to rock little Nellie till she too fell asleep and was quickly and safely tucked it. Tilting her head she watched her twins, how lucky she was to have them but no doubt James was missing them and they were missing their father.

Nellie smiled wrapping her arms around Coral's waist and kissing the back of her neck resting her chin on Coral's shoulder. "Adorable li'le thin's they are."

"Yes, they are." She whispered keeping an eye on them for a few more moments before she turned in Nellie's arms "I do believe I said something earlier about slow love making?" she smirked and took Nellie's hand leading her out of the room.

Nellie grinned following her happily and swatting at her rather delicious looking arse as it swayed in front of her. "Gonna make me shove ya agains' the bloody wall ya are."

"None of that thanks love," Smirked Coral as she reached their bedroom door "nice and slow today." Slowly she leant in, one hand on the door handle whilst the other trailed up Nellie's cheek before their lips lightly and gently met.

Nellie smiled leaning into her kissing her back and following her inside like a puppy and holding onto her waist.

"I guess Violet's right," whispered Coral as she lay Nellie down onto the bed and leant over her "we do go at it like rabbits." Giggling lightly she leant back, cupping Nellie's cheek again as they kisses slowly, gently, in such a way that it made their bond stronger.

Nellie laughed softly and pulled Coral closer kissing her back slowly and brushng some hair from Corals face trailing her hand down her cheek resting on her neck moaning softly. "Yer gorgeous ya know tha'?"

"And you're stunning." Whispered Coral as she kissed Nellie's cheek before her tongue slowly pushed into her angel's mouth, their lips brushing together before Coral linked their hands to make a strong hold.

Nellie smiled and held her closer tangling their tongues as she slipped her own in Coral's mouth and squeezing Coral's hand and breaking the kiss to brush her lips over her knuckles gently.

Leaning down Coral breathed down Nellie's neck before she lightly kissed at it. Biting on her lip she moved over Nellie more, pushing their bodies closer together, and the sun beating down on them making the room seem that much nicer.

Nellie smiled kissing her again gently brushing her lips lightly over Coral's slowly unlacing her dress.

Breathing of lightly Coral helped Nellie's hands before her own went to cup the corseted breasts that Nellie had hidden. Gently her hips pushed against Nellie's a gasp leaving her mouth that seemed to be in slow motion, it all was, time was slowing down for Nellie and Coral.

Nellie pulled her closer slowly removing Coral's corset rubbing her bare back kissing her shoulder lightly. "Mmm. Yer gorgeous Coral." She whispered in her ear as she slowly peeled down the dress.

"As are you." Muttered Coral as she began to pull off Nellie's corset, pulling her closer, kissing her more before she pulled back to watch Nellie's breasts fall out. Smiling her hands trailed over them, she was addicted to them.

Nellie blushed some at all the attenion and rolled them over running her hands up and down Coral's bare legs. "An' all mine. Ferever darlin'."

Nodding Coral smiled slowly lifting her hand to stroke over Nellie's collar bone and chest, her eyes watching them closely, the pale skin, the nosey hard nipples, the soft curves in the breasts. Looking back up she smiled at Nellie letting her hand slid down to her stomach.

Nellie shivered moaning softly arching her back and bringing her lips back down to Coral's lovingly as she slowly pulled down her knickers rubbing her thighs lightly.

Coral moaned lightly as she held over Nellie's hands, pushing her underwear down with her before she leant up, kissing Nellie's neck gently before her hands too tugged down Nellie's skirts, letting them fall from her hands to the floor before her fingers gripped the underwear hem line.

Nellie shivered leaning down pressing her body against Coral's moaning her name in her ear at the feel of their breasts pushed against each other and their bodies touching so intimately. Nellie kissed her again, slipping her tongue into her mouth.

Corals hands wrapped it Nellie's hair, the was falling out of the pins, pushing their lips closer together, their tongues twisting, wrapping around one other. "Nellie.." Coral whispered rubbing her chest against her angels, their pale, icy skin mixing, their nipples flicking against each other.

Nellie held her tighter bringing her leg up rubbing against Coral groaning feeling how deliciously wet she was. "Coral...yer soakin' love." She whispered between kisses rubbing her knee slowly against her brushing against her clit every time.

Biting her lip, her stomach knotting Coral's head fell back and a moan left her mouth. Her hands now gripped onto Nellie's shoulder, her hips rubbing against the knee between her legs "Oh God." She whispered feeling such joy, such pleasure.

Nellie looked down at the woman below her and smiled kissing her cheek lightly trailing her lips slowly down to her neck never stopping her knee. "Beau'iful..."

"Nellie," Moaned Coral again as she pushed against the knee though she needed more, needed Nellie's fingers to move around inside her feel her up. Her hands now gripped onto the pillow behind her needing something to hold onto "please."

Nellie smiled kissing down to her shoulder gently and slowly running her had up Coral's thigh sliding two fingers into her moving them slowly pushing deep.

"Oh fuck." Squealed Coral her legs opening wider, her hips rolling up. Panting she was so close to ripping up the pillow close to screaming the house down, maybe she would, Violet and the others do doubt had heard them before, what difference did it make now?

Nellie moaned softly into the smooth neck sucking harder and pushing her fingers deeper rubbing against her and slowly rubbing her clit with her thumb shuddering.

Suddenly as huge scream left Coral's mouth as her hips slammed quickly down onto Nellie's fingers "Oh please!" whined Coral her body squirming under her angel "H-harder, oh fuck."

Nellie moaned into her neck more leaving a mark for sure but not stopping as she added a third finger moaning louder.

Gasping Coral felt her hips jut as the pleasure inside her exploded making her released hard, feeling her fluids rush out of her, onto Nellie's hand on their bed. Moaning she dropped back, her thighs tingling before she panted heavily and looked up to Nellie with a smirk.

Nellie shuddered bringing her hand up to her lips licking it clean slowly, moaning softly and scooting down to clean the rest of her up.

Sitting up Coral scooted back to lean against the headboard before she opened her legs more, calling Nellie over with her finger. "I bloody love you," she said as Nellie crawled over and their lips met allowing Coral to taste herself "so much."

Nellie moaned softly kissing her back. "I love ya too darlin'." She siad softly kissing her again before scootng back down and holding Coral's calves slowly licking her thighs.

Biting on a finger Coral held Nellie's head and watched the tongue flick around her thighs making her moan lightly. Her hips rolled up lightly before she couldn't wait anymore, Coral needed Nellie to eat her. "Now."

Nellie smirked slowly licking closer teasing her before tugging Coral futher down the bed and slipping her tongue inside of her moaning softly.

Coral giggled seeing Nellie pull her down before a gasp left her mouth and she bit back onto the finger that was in her mouth. "Aw, shit Nellie, really." A scream left her mouth, her legs opening wider before she shut her eyes and released once more around Nellie's tongue and lips.

Nellie grinned licking her up slowly and licking her lips cleaning Coral up before leaning back up and kissing her again.

Panting for air Coral kissed Nellie back. She loved this, the contact between them and how they made love nearly every night. Coral lay back for a few moments before she stood up off the bed having an idea come to mind. Walking towards the door she stopped for a moment before calling Nellie with a finger before she made her way onto the landing. If they had a house now they might as well use it properly.

"Coral! Where the bloody hell are ya goin'?" Nellie whined following after her. "Somebody is gonna bloody see us. No' tha' I particularly min' a' the momen' bu'... yer killin' me here love." She murmured wrapping her arms around her waist again.

Smirking Coral looked to Violet's and Billy's door which were on the side "Oh? And you care if they see or hear?" She pushed her sweaty body nearer to Nellie's before she giggled "I'd rather like the fact of getting caught out." Crushing her lips back into Nellie's she pulled back after a while before pointing to the floor "Down girl."

Nellie raised an eyebrow rubbing along her sides pulling her closer. "Coral...Ya've already had yer fun... trus' me. I know ya have. I can still tas'e ya."

"Whoever said this was for my sake?" muttered Coral before she pointed back to the floor again "Now, lie down Nellie Bellie."

Nellie whined softly kissing her again before reluctantly laying down muttering under her breath.

"Oh stop complaining." teased Coral as she leant down and laid her body over Nellie's. "Now," she whispered pointed to the door near them "Violet's just gone to sleep so," she lay a finger over Nellie's lips "no moaning." Winking she leant down, letting her lips trail over Nellie's breasts before she took a nipple in her mouth and tugged on it with her teeth.

Nellie whimpered softly biting her lip pushing her chest up to her tangling a hand in Coral's hair moaning softly.

"Though I'd rather like to hear you scream," whispered Coral as she pulled back from Nellie's breasts "whether they hear or not." Slowly her hips rubbed against Nellie's for a moment before her hand wove down and grabbed between her angel's legs.

Nellie bit her lip harder groaning arching up to her panting softly. "Coral... stop teasin' love." She whimpered pulling her closer kissing her again.

Kissing her back Coral smirked against Nellie's lips as she crushed hand rubbed harder at Nellie's clit before she drove two fingers in to her angel. She did hope that one of the children wouldn't walk out on them but no doubt poor Violet could hear all this. Oh well, they were just living up to the rabbits they were.

Nellie gasped arching up to her moaning louder and pulling her closer wrapping her legs around Coral panting softly. "I love you..."

Moving her hips with her hand movement's Coral moaned as she looked into Nellie's eyes as their bodies rocked together "I love you too." She whispered crushing her lips into her angels whilst her fingers pumped faster and harder.

Nellie kissed her back moaning louder into her mouth and moving with Coral's hand tilting her head back screaming out her name and panting as she came.

Leaning in Coral kissed Nellie's neck, watching her breath heavily before she pulled her fingers out, wiped them down Nellie's stomach before her head dropped and she began to lick, suck and bit between her angels legs, the warmth and wetness filling her mouth.

Nellie bit her lip whimpering shaking her head as Coral moved back down on her and tilted her head back moaning her name louder gripping her hair tight pulling her closer and crying out as she came again panting harder.

Coral licked at Nellie as she came making sure that she let her mouth become full till the fluids were leaking from her mouth. Panting Coral sat back, wiped and licked at her lips before she looked down at Nellie and smiled lightly. Letting her angel rest for a few moment Coral pulled herself up off the floor after a while before she winked and held out her nail to Nellie "Come on, let's get you to bed little miss screamer."

Nellie smirked taking her hand and tugging her back down kissing her hard. "I love ya darlin'. Don' worry abou' me. I can ge' up on my own." She smirked getting up.

Looking up Coral smirked and rolled her eyes before lifting herself up from the landing and wrapping her arm around Nellie's waist as she led her back to their room. Once she got in there she moved to the bed and threw herself under the cover's pulling Nellie over with her "Did I ever say that I really love you?" she muttered looking up to Nellie with a smile.

Nellie laughed softly sliding under the covers with her and kissing her gently. "Yer beau'iful love. An' ya have."

"Hmm, just thought I'd remind you I do." Coral whispered leaning up to kiss Nellie back before she sighed happily and laid her head onto her angel's chest "I'll tell you every single say, promise, even if we hate each other or we've had a fight I'll still tell you."

"I could never ferge' deares'. Never." Nellie murmured stroking her hair and kissing her head smiling and shutting her eyes drifting to sleep.

Coral looked up to Nellie a smile on her face as she watched her angel sleep before she lay her head back down, pulling the covers over them more and feel asleep in the arms of the only person who she'd loved more than anything in her whole life.


	28. Chapter 28

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 28

BellatrixBlackLovett – Coral/ Bella/ Jessica

Grapenut01 – Nellie Lovett/ Violet

The next day Coral woke up, her eyes fluttering open. Gently she smiled seeing Nellie still near to her, her pale angel. Groaning and stretching out Coral sat up before she looked at the clock and gasped, it was past 1pm. "Nellie," she said shaking her angel as she got out of the bed "time to wake up, we've slept in. Poor Violet must have been up looking after the children. Come on!"

Nellie grumbled reaching for her and scooting to where she'd been nuzzling into her pillow. "Mmmm. Coral..."

Rolling her eyes Coral moved over to kiss Nellie on the cheek quickly "Get your arse out of the bed." She muttered before having a quick wash in the bathroom then quickly came back in a towel and went to their cupboard and pulled out a light cream dress and corset as she let her towel fall and began to dress "Really women, get up!" she laughed to Nellie.

Nellie grumbled pulling the sheets over her head. "I don' wanna bloody well wake up. M'sleepin' here. Very lovely dream. Beau'iful woman an' me." She murmured smirking opening an eye. "Well looky here she's real."

Coral shook her head and laughed as she pulled on her clothes "Hmm, and she'll throw a pillow at your head if you don't get up." moving up to the bed after she was dressed and pulled the covers off it before smirking at Nellie.

Nellie shook her head laughing and shivering some from the sudden cool air. "Well tha's simply no' fair. M'no' wearin' a thin'."

"Get up and get dressed then." Smirked Coral as she leant over and hit Nellie's bum before winking and leaving the room "Get up!" she called to her angel as she walked down the corridor before checking the twins and Bella's room, both of which were empty Violet must of taken them. Pushing back some of her hair she went downstairs and found all the children in the living room. Bella was asleep on the sofa and Billy and Violet were sat down with the twins. Smiling she went over to them, sitting on the sofa near to Bella "Morning you lot." She said looking at Violet "Thanks for getting them up, I lost track of time."

Nellie smiled and got up drawing herself a bath washing up and eventually getting dressed heading down.

Violet looked up crossing her arms over her chest looking very much un-amused. "Yeah. I can see how tha' would happen stayin' up shaggin' in fron' o'somebodies bloody door!" She hissed covering Billy's ears.

Coral's face turned a light shade of red and she looked down, darn Nellie and her screaming. Turning her head she looked up to see Nellie in the doorway before she went back to Violet "I..ermm.. sorry love, we didn't make it in time and..yes.."

"Yeah righ'. An' tha's why I heard you from the room before tha'. Mhm. Makes comple'e sense. Yer gonna have some explainin' when I ge' my own revenge on tha'." she muttered washing the dishes.

Nellie smiled going over wrapping her arms around Coral kissing her.

Coral watched Violet walk off before she sighed and pulled Nellie to sit down on her lap "I told you to shut the hell up." She muttered blushing a little more "She even heard us from our room; we need to shut up, really."

Nellie laughed some leaning into Coral and kissing her cheek. "Yer tellin' me ya never heard yer paren's goin' a' i'?"

Slowly Coral shook her head "No, I only heard them fight all the time." She sighed lightly before looking back to Violet once more. She was innocent enough and shouldn't be hearing the two women together, but she loved Nellie too much to stop.

"Well don' le' her play ya love. She's heard before. Me an' the Judge. So don' lis'en t'her love."

"But," whispered Coral as she tapped her feet lightly on the floor, watching Nellie move slightly "she still shouldn't be hearing stuff like that, I mean, two women, it isn't natural. A man and a woman, that's to be expected. I-I don't think she's taking a liking to it."

Nellie frowned looking down at her and cupping her cheek tilting her head to look up at her shaking her head. "No Coral. Don' say tha'. This is natural. Me an' you. I's how i's supposed t'be. Nuthin' more natural love."

Biting her lip Coral looked into Nellie's eyes and she just had to agree. It was so natural when they were together, their lips locked, their naked bodies pushed together while they explored each other. "You're right." She whispered before smirking lightly "Fuck it, if she hears then she hears, nothing better than the sound of my Nellie moaning and screaming."

Nellie smiled kissing her gently and stroking her cheek. "Don' even think I'd le' ya go tha' easily Coral. Ya have me. Every las' bi' o'me is yers. An' m'no' goin' anywhere anytime soon."

Coral gently kissed Nellie back, pulling her closer as she watched Bella asleep on the sofa next to them, her hands lightly trailing down her daughters dress as she done so "Think she's still knackered from the other day."

Nellie smiled leaning into Coral happily. "Cu'es' li'le thin'. Looks jus' like ya darlin'."

Smiling back Coral stroked Bella's head before frowning and sitting up "She is a little hot. Violet, can you get me a wet cloth please?"

"I'll ge' i'." She murmured getting up and coming back with a cool cloth laying it over her head. "Poor thin'."

Scooting closer to her daughter Coral looked up to Nellie as her fingers gently ran over her daughters hair "What if she's come down with something?" she all but whined.

"Fetch the doctor love. He'll know be'er than anyone else. I know ya don' like 'em bu'..." Nellie quickly ran from the room covering her mouth and into the downstairs bathroom getting sick.

Coral looked up to Violet and whined "Can you hold this on Bella's head while I see to your mother?" she asked quickly, passing the wet cloth to her before she quickly left the room and headed into the bathroom were Nellie was "You alright angel?" Coral whispered pulling Nellie's hair out of the way while she rubbed her back "You coming down with it too?"

Violet nodded looking worriedly and sat down on the couch laying Bella on her lap stroking her hair resting the cloth on the back of Bella's neck instead.

Nellie groaned leaning back wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet. "She didn' ge' sick. I's no' the same. Besides. I feel fine. A bi' queasy bu' fine."

Coral sighed and grabbed some tissue, wiping some of Nellie's lips off before putting it in the toilet and flushing it again. "You sure you're ok? I haven't seen you ill like this in years."

Nellie smiled some and got up holding the wall as the room spun a moment. "Mmm. Maybe I be'er go an' see. Ya jus' keep an eye on Bella love. Probably jus' a col'." She said before heading out.

Biting her lip Coral quickly went back in with Violet "Go with her, quick, I don't want her going out on her own." She said quickly before taking up the soothing of Bella's forehead and neck, hushing her gently as she whimpered.

Violet nodded following. They came back a few hours later. Violet carrying some things since they'd gone shopping as well. "How's Bella doin' love?"

Looking up Coral sighed and wiped her head "I don't know, she had a few little cries but she settled down, but she hasn't cooled down. How're you love?" she asked trying to lighten up at little "Go shopping I see. What did you get?"

"M'fine dear. Jus' bough' a few thin's. I'll show ya la'er. Maybe we should pu' her in her bed." Nellie said frowning down at the little girl worriedly.

Slowly Coral nodded and stood up with Bella in her arms "Come on little one." She whispered as she went upstairs and placed her daughter into bed. Sighing she looked down, kissing her head gently before she looked and Nellie and shrugged "Just have to see how she is in the morning." Leaving her daughters room she smiled at her angel "Now, what did you have to show me?"

Nellie nodded kissing Bella's head too hoping she'd be alright and followed Coral out nervously. "Mmmm. La'er." She murmured kissing her. "I've missed my lovely Coral."

"I'm worried about you." whispered Coral putting her hand on Nellie's forehead as she pulled back from the kiss "You're a little hot still. What did the doctor say it was?"

"Oh hush. "I's nuthin' t'worry abou' dear. No' ge' yer li'le arse in tha' bedroom."

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head Coral walked past Nellie into their bedroom before she went to her draw to pull out her night gown before she started to slip off her dress to get changed in, today she couldn't be bothered with the dress or corset. "You should sleep." She muttered to Nellie who came in the room.

Nellie followed her in wrapping her arms around Coral's waist and kissing the back of her neck tossing the night dress away sliding the thin day dress off of her. "I don' wish t'sleep."

"Nellie," whispered Coral as she looked over her shoulder "you need to rest, you're not well." Gently she bit her lip, feeling the cool air against her legs before she shivered lightly at Nellie's touch.

"I promise ya. M'fine. No' sick a' all. If anythin' m'love sick." Nellie murmured smirking kissing her neck again and starting to pull off her own dress.

Coral scoffed lightly as she turned to watch Nellie undressing herself "You know, even when you're ill you are very, very tempting." Teased Coral as she leant in and helped Nellie's laces open, feeling her stomach knot and her heart race as they corset was undone and dropped to the floor, her eyes settling on her angel's chest.

"I told ya darlin'. M'not ill. M'fine." Nellie said smiling and pulling Coral close. "I wanna feel ya in me. Now."

Coral shivered, she always did when her Nellie talked in such a way. Leaning in she kissed Nellie full on the lips, a groan leaving her mouth before she pulled back and smirked "Scream as loud as you want my love, I'm not holding you back." Giggling she turned Nellie, walking her backwards to their bed before she kissed her again, laying her down as they got to their bed, their bed that they made such sweet love in, their own little piece of heaven.

"Mmm. Ya think ya could stop me from doing otherwise my sweet?" She asked kissing her back.

"I guess not." Whispered Coral as she crawled over Nellie, their lips crushing harder together whilst Coral let her hands, fingertips explore all over her angels body, taking in all of the soft skin she could.

Nellie moaned softly into her mouth stroking corals back gently. "Ya make me feel so whole love."

"And you make me feel wet." Smirked Coral as she pulled back for the kiss and started to suck at Nellie's neck, collar bone till she finally reached her breasts which she happily took into her mouth, sucking, tugging, biting, and teasing with her teeth and tongue.

Nellie grinned and gasped moaning her name tangling a hand in her hair and biting her lip arching up to her.

Nellie seemed fine, if anything she seemed better so there was no need for Coral to stop. Gently she began to pant as her tongue and lips made their way further down Nellie's body, kissing over her stomach, belly button till she rested just above Nellie's cunt, a smirk on her face as she kissed around it and went onto Nellie's thighs instead.

Nellie shivered moaning softly tightening her fingers in Coral's hair and bit her lip cupping her cheek and tilting her head up. "Coral?"

Looking up Coral let her hands slid down Nellie's stomach before she smiled, looking into her angel's eyes and nodded slowly "Yes?"

Nellie sighed softly and closed her eyes turning her head away. "M'pregnan'..."

Coral felt the air escape her lungs and her eyes snatched down to Nellie's stomach. Of course, how stupid could she get? Coral had seen these signs before but didn't take them into account, this illness made scene now. Slowly she sat up, her eyes never leaving Nellie's stomach before a small smile came onto her face "That's brilliant angel."

"Ya mean i' love?" Nellie asked softly leaning up to look down at her properly. She'd been afraid Coral would be upset and jump to conclusions.

"Yes. I mean it." aid Coral as she looked up to meet Nellie's eyes. Even if she hated the idea that Nellie was pregnant there would be nothing she could do about it, but this baby could be raised as theirs, their own little child. "It's wonderful." She whispered before leaning over to kiss Nellie.

Nellie sighed wrapping her arms tightly around Coral crying softly. "I though' ya'd be upse'." She murmured into her neck.

Coral smiled back pulled Nellie closer "Why on earth would I see upset? That's a baby inside you Nellie," she whispered pulling Nellie back to look in her eyes whilst she wiped away her angel's soft tears "a baby."

Nellie smiled leaning in and kissing her gently wrapping an arm around Coral's neck pulling her close again. "Ya have no idea how much I love ya my dear."

"I can take a guess." Said Coral as she looked to Nellie before she sighed and kissed her cheek "I should've known, it was a little obvious." Laughing lightly to herself she kissed Nellie on the lips this time "So, what was in the bag?"

Nellie laughed some smirking. "Oh jus' some interestin' thin's me an' Viole' foun' in a dark li'le shop mos' avoided like the bloody plague. Takes after me more than ya'd think I tell ya. Had a li'le talk with her."

Coral raised her eyebrows and tilted her head "Oh. Please do go on. What did you buy and what was this little talk about?"

"Oh jus' a few thin's." Nellie smirked going over to the bag and pulling out a piece of silk and covering Coral's eyes tying it behind her head.

"Nellie? What are you doing?" squealed Coral as she felt the material fall around her eyes. Knowing Nellie this would be something interesting, which made Coral a little anxious. "What did you talk to her about?"

Nellie laughed softly shaking her head. "M'no' tellin'." She reached into the bag again pulling out a longer strip of fabric that was thinner and stronger. She slid her hands up Coral's arms and between the bars on the head board tying her hands up there so she couldn't move.

Whimpering Coral tugged at the material, her ears picking out Nellie's movements, guessing at where she was in the room "Nellie, this isn't funny! What are you doing?" Deep down Coral was a little excited, but she wouldn't show that, not yet, all her mind was on was what the hell Nellie and Violet spoke about.

Nellie laughed softly and kissed her gently trailing her lips down to her ear nipping her earlobe. "You. Tha's wha' m'doin'." She whispered kissing down along her collar bone.

"Nellie, w-what else was in that bag?" Moaned Coral as she pushed against Nellie and tugged at the ties wanting nothing more than to see what was happening and the excitement and annoyance to see what was in that bag was quickly building.

"Jus' some candles an' somethin' tha' will come in handy when ya misbehave." Nellie said smirking pushing two fingers into her suddenly.

Gasping Coral let a moan slip from her mouth as she opened her legs more and shoved her hips slowly down onto Nellie's fingers. She tugged harder at the material she was bound up in but Nellie had tied it too well. Whimpering her whole body shivered at the thought of the items in that bloody bag.

Nellie laughed softly licking down between Corals breasts and kissing along her hip and upper thighs moving her hand faster adding a third finger and rubbing her clit faster with her thumb.

"Nellie!" screamed Coral her back arching up more, her hands tugging harder at the ties which caused them to run against her skin and burn her. She wanted to see Nellie, watched to touch her, wanted so badly to grab the bag and see what was in it. Panting heavily Coral wanted to hold back as long as she could but the rubbing, the ramming and the teasing built her up quickly and soon she came, screaming out her angel's name, before she whimpered and let her back drop onto the bed once more.

Nellie grinned watching her Coral writhe beneath her and moaned softly greedily lapping her up as she pulled her fingers away from the beautiful woman. "Delicious." She said softly licking her fingers and leaning up untying her wrists.

Rubbing her wrists Coral shook her head "You tied me up just for that?" she teased feeling her thighs very much soaked before she licked her lips "Can I take this off too please?" she said pointing to her blind fold "Or are you to do something else to me?"

Nellie laughed pressing closer to her. "Quick learner ya are. Askin' t'take i' off." She said smirking pulling it off letting it fall onto the bed. "Good girl."

"Shut up." Muttered Coral as she poked her tongue out and giggled before her eyes drifted over to the bag Nellie brought "Now," she said folding her arms and raising her eyebrows "show me before I beat you."

Nellie grinned and sat up shaking her head. "Hmm. I don' think I will. I much rather like tha' though'. More of a reason no' t'show ya."

Smirking Coral smirked and moved behind Nellie, pushing her down onto her stomach "Well, looks like I will just have to make you show me then." She whispered as she kissed down the back of Nellie's back, her fingers trailing down her spine before she giggled and bent down to reach under the bed pulling out a small whip with leather tassels on the end "You're not the only one who's been shopping." She teased before raising it high and bringing it sharply down onto Nellie's bum.

Nellie shivered arching her back up to the light touch and gasped softly gripping the bed sheets at the sudden attack and looked back raising an eyebrow smirking. "Tha's all ya go' deares'?"

Bending down Coral licked over the red patch where she'd just hit, slapping it with her hand before she pulled back up and smirked "Oh no, not at all." She whispered before bringing the whip down several times onto Nellie's little bum which was soon turning red and purple with lines slashed all over the pale skin.

Nellie moaned and closed her eyes feeling Coral's hot tongue and bit at the sheets groaning soon crying out as Coral hit her more panting softly soon writhing on the bed rubbing against it getting the sheets rather wet in the whole process. "More!"

Coral watched Nellie with such joy. The way her bum was being slashed up, the way her angel found such pleasure in the beating and the way that she could rub against the bed made Coral moan and bite at her lip. The whip came harder and faster across Nellie's bum, some of which Coral aimed at her thighs and back making her groan at the slashing sounds and the way that Nellie's bum was soon cut open.

Nellie moaned louder slinging a leg over the side of the bed rubbing against the edge more and crying out Coral's name louder and screaming it as she finally came panting and collapsing onto the bed shutting her eyes.

Letting the whip fall to the floor Coral smirked, her eyes flicking down to the wet thighs before her eyes before she crawled over Nellie and licked and kissed down her back to her bum which she began to suck on, tasting the open flesh and spots of hot blood in her mouth before she moaned and looked up to Nellie "Now, tell me what is in that damned bag." She whispered letting her fingertips trail between Nellie's wet legs.

Nellie laughed softly still trying to catch her breath and lazily reached over tossing her the bag. "I told ya. Somethin' fer when you misbehave an' some candles. Matches too o'course." Nellie said laughing looking over as Coral emptied the bag spilling out the vanilla and rose scented candles along with a paddle.

Smirking Coral picked up the paddle, spinning it in her hands before she hit it across Nellie's bum, the slap making her squeal in delight. "Works well enough for me." She teased before she picked up a candle "Aw, trying to make it all romantic?" She giggled putting the stuff back into the bag, putting it under their bed before she leant over Nellie and kissed her shoulder "How's mummy feeling?" she whispered to her angel.

Nellie shook her head smiling and groaned rolling over hissing softly. "Tha's gonna hur' t'morrow." She muttered smiling and pulling Coral in for a kiss. "Mmmm. Ya know wha's terrible? Ya could hnes'ly ge' me t'do anythin'."

Coral giggled and kissed Nellie back "Well, you should have told me from the start what was in the bag." She smiled before she lay down next to Nellie "I kind of hoped one of us would get pregnant," she admitted looking over to Nellie with a small smile "a little baby together, I wanted that rather alot."

"Anythin' t'please my dear Coral. Yer wish is my comman' darlin'. Anythin' ya wan'. I's yers. Wha' ever tha' twis'ed li'le genius of a min' can come up with." Nellie said smirking kissing her again laughing.

"Oh stop arse kissing!" laughed Coral as she kissed Nellie back, stroking her cheek lightly before she pulled back, looking a little serious "I promise to look after you, I-I won't let anything happen to you." Quickly she snatched up Nellie's hands, looking into her eyes "Nothing bad will happen, promise, not like last time. You'll have a perfect nine months and a good labour, I promise on it Nellie!"

Nellie bit her lip squeezing Coral's hand tighter and leaned into her holding tight. "M'scared... I don' wan' t'ge' too happy a' the though' of havin' i' again. I can' take i' losin' another..."

Coral shook her head, stroking Nellie's hair while she hushed her "That won't happen, I promise, there is no one here to hurt you and you're healthy and fine here. I promise to look after you, look after the both of you."

Nellie buried her face in Coral's neck and held around her waist gently, rubbing her sides slowly. "I know love. I know. Cause I have you. Yer the only one hur'in' me." She said smirking shifting some feeling her backside stinging some biting Coral's bottom lip.

Laughing Coral licked along Nellie's upper lip before she raised her eyebrows "Hmm, but you enjoyed it rather alot from what I saw, made you come rather hard indeed." Gently she stroked Nellie's cheek, a sigh leaving her mouth as she kissed her gently "I promise. Really, you'll have a beautiful baby Nellie, a little boy or girl. Your own child."

"I know my swee'. I know. I's no' mine though. Don' tell me yer pre'y locks are goin' blon'e on me. I's ours. As much mine as i' is yers ya hear me? This is ours. We are t'gether. Nuthin' is gonna change tha'. Specially no' our baby."

Slowly Coral nodded, a smile on her face as she kissed Nellie "I'd like that, alot." She whispered letting her fingertips trail down Nellie's stomach. That was a baby in there, their baby. Sighing happily as she watched Nellie's flat stomach that was soon to get bigger once more before she snapped her eyes back up "But before anything we're having a doctor here. I'm not delivering it, I don't trust myself and if anything does go, which it won't, I want someone here that will help."

Nellie looked down at her and started laughing holding her side as tears fell and reached up feeling Coral's forhead. "Who are ya? Wha' have ya done with my Coral. My Coral wouldn' beg fer a doctor if her life depended on i'." she teased.

"Oh shove off!" Laughed Coral as she pushed Nellie's shoulders before she rolled her eyes "I just want it all to go well Nellie, I promised to look after you so if a doctor has to come into the scene then it will." She smiled lightly before smirking "Anyways, I'm not the one who'll be getting touched up by them, nor will I have them between my legs whilst their telling me to push."

"M'fairly sure tha' wha' m'lookin' like down there or wha' he's doin' will be the las' thin' on my min'. From wha' I remember i' hur's a hell of a lo'."

"Hmm, and try pushing out two only a few minutes apart, that hurt a little more then I first thought." said Coral as she kissed Nellie's head "And you didn't give birth to one of them alone before a stupid panicky man came in not knowing what to do before he snatched up one of them and fucked off."

Nellie pulled Coral close kissing her gently. "Mmm. Yeah. Though I would hardly call Billy's birth easy. Bloody boy wouldn' come ou'. Took ages. Then Andrew just scooped him up saying how it was his boy finally or somethin'."

Coral sighed and lay her head onto Nellie's chest "I guess two mothers and better then a father." She whispered laying her hand onto Nellie's smooth, pale stomach. "But promise me, when you're in labour, just go at your own pace, I don't want to killing yourself. Please."

"Wai'... Ya mean ya aren' a bloke?" Nellie asked in mock shock gasping. "Wha' the bloody hell could ya possibly be doin' in my bed then?"

"What is with you tonight?" laughed Coral "You seemed to of gotten a little cocky Mrs. Lovett!" Giggling she leant into Nellie "Anyway, this is my bed..which you seemed to put to good use."

Nellie raised an eyebrow and leant up on her elbows looking down at herself and shaking her head turning back to Coral. "Fraid yer mistaken my swee'. No cock here." She said smirking.

"I'll find that out for myself." smirked Coral as she sat up and leant over Nellie her hands running down her angel's back, letting their bodies press together and she slowly crept down Nellie's body, kissing everywhere she went before her head ended up between Nellie's legs and giggled "Oh, so there isn't one. Shame."

Nellie shivered moaning softly and pushing up to Coral as she kissed down her body and spread her legs widely for the woman. "Mmm. Perhaps ya need t'take a closer look darlin'."

"Perhaps." Muttered Coral as she let her hands trail up Nellie's thighs before she held her legs and moved in closer, letting her nose trail along Nellie's clit before she looked up to Nellie with a smirk "I still don't see one." She teased licking her lips, letting the tip of her tongue flick over Nellie's flesh.

Nellie bit her lip and tilted her head arching her back shuddering beneath her and pulling Coral closer with her legs. "Y-ya have t'really ge' in there swee'."

"Are you trying to tell me that there is one in there?" smirked Coral. Her ways of teasing rather amused her. She looked between Nellie's legs and tilted her head "Maybe I should," she tapped her lips before letting her finger trail down Nellie's clit "open this up a little, might find it then?" A giggle left her mouth as she peered up at her angel.

Nellie groaned softly shaking her head and moving her legs further apart for her. "Nuthin' there ya didn' already know abou'. Trus' me."

Coral pulled back though her finger still stayed on Nellie's clit "So there isn't one down then?" she put on a heavy fake sigh, a smirk on her face "Guess I don't need to carry on with the searching. Are you sure you don't have one for me to find?"

"W-well i' wouldn'... oh... i' wouldn' hur' t'look love." Nellie said gripping the bed sheets tight pushing up to her more whimpering softly.

Leaning down Coral nipped Nellie's thighs before she pulled back up and nodded "Guess there is no harm in it." Slowly she leant back down and put two fingers against Nellie's clit, pulled her warm flesh apart lightly before she slowly let her tongue trail up the open flesh before she slowly pushed it in with a giggle.

Nellie groaned pushing closer to her and moaning gripping the sheets tighter and tangling a hand in Coral's hair moaning louder.

Coral pulled out and sighed "Still cannot find it." Licking her lips she tilted her head "Maybe if I search for it using," suddenly she drove two fingers into Nellie "those."

Nellie gasped softly biting her lip arching up to her more holding her closer. "I love ya so much..."

"And I love you too," said Coral as she picked up the pace of her fingers whilst she let her thumb rub against Nellie's clit "very much so, my little yummy mummy." Her pace increased more, a third finger was added and before long Coral was bent down, her thumb moved to be replaced by the lips which she used to suck and lick.

Nellie moaned louder arching up to Coral and tangling her hand in her hair tighter pulling her closer panting harder and screaming out her name shuddering as she came.

Moaning Coral licked along Nellie's thighs, getting as much fluid in her mouth before she leant up, tilted her head back and let the warm liquids run down her throat. Licking her lips she looked down to Nellie and smirked "I didn't find one. You liar."

Nellie looked up laughing some still trying to catch her breath and ran her hand down Coral's cheek wiping the corners over her mouth and smirking sucking her finger. "Mmm. Terribly sorry deares'. Bad me fer lyin'."

"Yes, very bad you, I'd whip you again if your arse wasn't nice and cut up." Teased Coral before she leant down and kissed Nellie's stomach before she sighed and lay down between Nellie's legs, her head on her warm pale stomach which she kissed again.

Nellie shivered smiling and stroking her hair. "Mmm. I be' ya would too dear. Now ge' yer own pre'y li'le arse up here t'me."

"I'm seeing if the baby is happy." Cooed Coral as she kissed Nellie's stomach once more. Looking up to Nellie she smiled lightly before sliding up her body, kissing where ever she could she her lips were back on her angels.

Nellie grinned more kissing Coral back pulling her closer reaching down rubbing between her thighs. "Ya seem t'have sprung a leak dear. Be'er ge' tha' fixed."

"Cheesy Nellie." smirked Coral as she looked down at Nellie's hand before she giggled and crawled up Nellie more placing her knees either side of Nellie's head before she gripped the headboard "Do what you must."

Nellie laughed softly and grinned running her fingers lightly up along her thighs kissing her hip. "Oh I will my dear. Have no doub's abou' tha'." She murmured into her skin kissing her hip and down along her flesh until she reached her spot and slowly licked up her slit.

Gasping Coral let her legs open more before she let out a giggle and looked down to Nellie "I bet you'd of never thought you would've been doing this a few years back." Licking her lips she shook back her long hair before she pushed herself against Nellie's lips, a moan leaving her lips as she done so.

"Glad I am though darlin'." Nellie said nipping at her thigh and slowly spreading Coral's legs more and sliding two fingers up inside of her licking all around them.

"Hmm, so am I." moaned Coral as she let Nellie pull her legs open. Another gasp left her mouth as Nellie pushed into her, making her thighs shake before she pushed her hips down more, pushing the fingers in deeper. "Oh god," she whimper "harder, before I start fucking your face!"

Nellie laughed softly keeping her slow pace pushing her fingers in deep and pulling them nearly all the way out licking her up as she did so before circling her tongue around her clit closing her mouth over it sucking lightly.

"Nellie," moan Coral as she tried to move her hip in order to pick the pace up "stop with the teasing, or I'll rip your arse up again." A throaty groan left her mouth as she let her eyes roll into the back of her head in deep pleasure. How much she loved Nellie but Coral was the one who done the teasing, her angel was too much of a sweet heart for it. "Shit. Just fuck me!"

Nellie grinned swirling her tongue around her clit lightly and pushing her finger in slowly again loving every bit of the woman above her pausing her finger wiggling them inside of her adding a third.

Coral was so close to throwing Nellie's hands away and replace it with her own. She needed a hard fuck right now and she damned Nellie for not giving it to her. Moans and mews left her mouth along with begs and pleads for it to be harder and faster. Coral's hands gripped tighter at the head board as she rocked her hips needing the pace to increase. She looked down to Nellie and whimpered "Please Nellie, oh god, please!"

Nellie laughed and pulled her hands away reaching up and grabbing Coral's waist throwing her back down onto the bed and moving over her shoving her three fingers back into her faster.

Arching up Coral let a loud scream erupt from her mouth. She couldn't care to be quiet any longer. She didn't care it was still only the morning and the children could no doubt hear them, and no doubt Violet would be cursing at them but Coral didn't give a shit. Her legs wrapped around Nellie's waist, pulling her closer. Her inners sucked in Nellie's fingers as they pulsed. This feeling was better than any man could ever give to her. When she could feel Nellie move inside of her Coral couldn't give a fuck about anything or anyone else. Another scream left her mouth and no longer could she hold back. Her back arched up more, causing hers and Nellie's breasts to be pushed together before her hips bucked and she let her liquids pool out of her body. Gently she whimpered, feeling her inners burn before she collapsed back onto the bed and shut her eyes whilst her hands turned into fist.

Nellie kissed her gently and slid out her fingers slowly kissing down and licking her thighs clean slowly and cleaning her all up before sucking her fingers clean as well moaning softly. "Nuthin' be'er than you my love. Nuthin'."

"Such a bloody tease." Panted Coral as she looked up to watch Nellie before she giggled "Dont even bother doing that again," gently she smirked "or your arse will be redder then blood." She lay down for a few moments before she pulled Nellie down next to her and stroked her collar bone lightly "How're you feeling?" She knew that she was asking rather alot but Coral had to make sure her angel was fine. She promised her it and she'd stick to that.

"Mmm. Tha' a promise darlin'? May have t'tease ya longer nex' time them." Nellie murmured kissing her lightly and nodding stroking her cheek. "M'fine love. I've go' you."

Coral giggled before she held Nellie's hand "Really. I mean it. You sure you're ok? No pains or anything..you really sure?" It kind of made Coral smile a little at herself. Look at her, getting all motherly and protective over Nellie; it was like they were expecting their first bloody child the way she was acting to her poor angel.

Nellie laughed patting Coral's cheek and kissing her lightly. "I am perfec'ly fine ya gorgeous woman. Now c'mon. Le's move t'the righ' side o'the bed." She said turning around so her head was on the pillow again.

"You just rest yourself. It's ok. I need to help Violet with the children." Said Coral as she got Nellie comfy and kissed her forehead "Oh, and what was that little chat you had with her?"

"Oh righ'. I's mornin'." She said laughing and got up kissing her back. "Oh nuthin'." She said smirking laughing softly.

"Oh come on. Enough with the games," laughed Coral as she slipped off the bed and grabbed her gown, there was really no need to keep putting herself in that corset and thin dress if Nellie was to rip them back off it a matter of minutes "what did you say?"

"Ya call tha' ge'in' dressed dear? Hardly appropria'e if ya ask me." She said getting dressed herself wincing some fixing her clothes and went over kissing her lightly.

Rolling her eyes Coral grabbed Nellie's cheeks "What did you say to Violet. Please just tell me angel." She needed to know and was starting to get a little annoyed that Nellie wasn't telling her anything.

"We jus' talked love. She tol' me how you too talked an' tha' she sor'a fancied someone. Though' yer qui'e the looker yerself too."

"Oh. I see. Well whom?" asked as she tilted her head a little. She still worried about Violet, after the last time and how she admitted to having sex Coral didn't really fully trust her, not yet. "And she shouldn't comment on how I look," laughed "I'm as good as her mother."

"She wouldn' tell me who. Go' all red in the face an' smiley. An' well I can' blame her for lookin' a' ya. Ya are rather desirable dear. Down righ' delicious too."

"Bless her." Muttered Coral before she blushed and shook her head "I won't be able to look at her in the same way anymore." She sighed and looked down "She's like a daughter to me, she shouldn't be saying stuff like to you."

"Oh hush. She jus' said ya looked good. No' she was gonna corner ya off somewhere an' have her way with ya."

Coral snorted before she lightly kissed Nellie "Hmm, I'd like to see her try. I wouldn't be amused." Lightly she laughed before she kissed Nellie's forehead this time "Maybe I'll ask her who she likes. Might get it out of her."

"Probably. Yer easier fer her t'talk to. No' sure she sees ya as a mum. Only cause she's had her father so long. More like a frien' fer her."

"She called me it before." laughed Coral as she sorted out the rest of her night gown "And yes, I'll talk to her, I'll go now actually." Leaning in she kissed Nellie again "Have a bath, take a nap or something, just rest yourself." Giggling she stroked Nellie's belly before she went to the door "Oh, by the way, does Violet know? And can I tell the others, well Billy and Bella, or do you want to?"

Nellie laughed kissing Coral back and stroking her cheek. "Viole' knows. I told her. Tha's how we go' t'talkin' an' such. Bu' the other's don'. Jus' her. An' I think I'll avoid the bath righ' now thank ya. Migh' sting a bi'."

"Might hurt just a little." Coral teased before she winked and began to walk downstairs unable to keep the smile off her face. Getting into the living room she kept her eyes off Violet, Coral could tell she heard them, before she went over and scooped Billy up and sat him down "Billy guess what," Coral said as she kissed his head "mummy's going to have a baby. How wonderful is that?" Laughing she looked up to Violet, blushing a little before she smiled "Thank you for going with her, it means alot."

Billy frowned some looking up at her. "Mummy is? But how come? She's already got all of us. Why's she need another."

Violet smiled nodding. "It's no problem. I had a feeling she was after I caught her getting sick the other day."

Coral smiled up at Violet before she looked back down to Nellie "She didn't know that she was, it just came along. Don't you think that it's brilliant?" She kissed his hand and put him back to go and play with Bella before she looked to Violet and patted the spot on the sofa next to her. She waited till Violet was sat down before she smiled "Someone told me that you've got a little crush. Come on then, who is it?"

"Ugh. Someone needs t'learn t'shu' her up." Violet muttered shaking her head. "There's nuthin' t'tell. Jus' seen 'em around."

"Oh I have tried," said Coral as she winked "and failed." She sat up more and looked up to Violet, gently tilted her head and smiled more "I won't tell. I'm hardly going to run over to them and tell them, I don't know anyone here! Who is it?"

She shook her head blushing. "I can' tell ya cause I don' know if I like 'em an' I don' know their name."

"What do they look like?" Asked Coral she wiggled around excitedly "Tall? Dark? Oh and handsome?"

Violet blushed more looking away smiling. "No."

Biting her lip Coral tilted her head back and smiled "Ahh, I see. Oh let me guess. Curvy? Long hair, tanned face with pretty lips?"

Violet didn't think it possible but she turned even redder. "No'... exac'ly."

Rolling her eyes Coral moved nearer to Violet "Tell me! Dont keep me hanging!"

"No' tha' tanned. Shor' hair. Well sor'a. Kinda athle'ic." She murmured looking down smiling.

"Violet, I do believe you were the one who told me that you didn't want to get involved with us girls?" teased Coral as picked up Bella who came walking over to her screaming 'mum' again "So, where does she live?"

"Oh shu' i'." Violet muttered folding her arms. An' I don' know. By the docks I think. Why?"

Standing up Coral grabbed the twins from their play pen before placing them in their pram. "Come on Vi, get your shoes on." Called Coral as she put Bella's and Billy's shoes on "You're showing me her."

"Wha'? I-I can' do tha'! Have ya los' yer marbles?" Violet exclaimed shaking her head.

"I lost them when I started to sleep with you mother." Said Coral as she helped Billy with his little coat "Come on women; get your shoes on before I drag you out bare footed. I'll buy you a nicer pair if you get your arse outside. Come on!"

"Wha'- bu'- Coral!" Violet exlaimed reluctantly slipping her shoes on biting her lip. "Please no. Can' we jus' ge' shoes an' go?"

Smiling Coral opened the front door and began to walk down to the town which was found near to the docks "You show me to her and we'll go and get the shoes. Promise." She turned back round unable to stop herself from laughing as Billy and Bella walked with Violet. Around ten minutes later they were down by the docks and Coral stopped to look back to Violet "Well? What one is she?"

Violet whined reluctantly following her and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don' make i' bloody obvious." She hissed looking about pausing seeing her standing by the docks talking and laughing with the sailors. She was tall and thin but most definitely a woman from her curvy silhouette, her short black her blowing in the wind, her bright green eyes shining as she laughed.

Coral pretended to look down to her twins before she looked over the girl. She looked a little older then Violet, though she was pretty enough but Coral wasn't one for short hair, she loved Nellie's as it hung down her back. She watched a little longer before the sailors walked away. Looking over to Violet she winked, shoving Violet into the alley so she couldn't be seen, before she began to walk over to the girl ignoring Violets little screams as she tried to call her back. Once she reached the girl Coral tapped her shoulder and smiled "Hey, would you help me? You haven't seen a girl round here with a pram and two little children have you? They've wondered away from me."

Gently the girl looked up to Coral and used her hand to shade her eyes from the sun. "Oh, no I haven't." She said in a light American accent "But, I can help you if you like. I've got nothing to do." Her eyes wondered over Coral "You're from England right? I like your accent. It's nice." She let Coral lead her away as they began to search for the 'missing' children.

Violet muttered a curse and groaned gasping seeing Coral walking with her and quickly ushered Billy and Bella into the nearest shop pushing the pram in an attempt at hiding.

"Yes. I am. Just moved over here, only live around ten minutes away, I guess that you've lived her all your life?" asked Coral as they began to walk down the road looking around for Violet as they went. "And I'm Coral by the way," she held out her hand to the girl "it's nice to meet you."

"Jessica." Said the girl as she took Coral's hand and shook it "It's very nice to meet you too." Gently she nodded at Coral's question "Oh yes. My father came out here when he was younger. Then he me my mother and here we all are today. As much as I love America I do wish to do to England one day. It would be nice."

Coral rolled her eyes and snorted "Dont, it horrible. It's smelly, rains all time and London is a very dangerous place, I wouldn't want a young girl like you going over there, some people there are not very nice." They walked around for a little longer before Jessica gasped and pointed to Violet who was sat in the shop with the younger children. "Oh thank god!" sighed Coral, putting on her little act rather well as she ran into the shop and looked to Violet "There you are, had me worried sick!" She sat down next to Violet before looking up to Jessica. "Well I thank for your help I should by you a cold drink, please sit down."

Gently Jessica smiled and sat down opposite Violet. "I'm Jessica," she said to the other girl before she held out her hand to Violet "It's nice to meet you. I'm guessing that you must be Violet?"

Violet glared at Coral as they finally found her and swallowed nodding going along sitting across from her shaking her hand. "Yeah. Uh... I-I's nice t'mee' ya too."ik

Laughing Coral ordered the three of them lemonade before she picked up Bella and kissed her head lightly "You know Jessica you and Violet should get to know each other, I think she'd that, would you Vi?"

Jessica nodded in agreement and smiled "Oh yes! We should. I can show you all the little hide outs around here. And we can go swimming. I know this lake not far from here that we can go swimming together. Would you like that?"

"Uh.. s-sure. Le's go now. I's a bi' annoyin' here." Violet said getting up glaring at Coral panicking inside as took her lemonade with her.

"Someone is eager!" laughed Jessica as she quickly drank her drink and put it down on the table as she stood up "Nice to meet you Coral, I'll be sure to see you soon!" she waved goodbye to Bella and Billy before she walked out with Violet. "Your mother is rather nice. And she's pretty, you look just like her."

Smirking Coral finished her drink off before she stood up and began to walk home with her children. She laughed as Bella and Billy skipped together as they reached the front door. Opening it they all went inside "Nellie!" Coral called "I'm back!" Helping the toddlers off with their shoes she put the twins into their play pen.

Violet blushed shaking her head before shrugging. "Thanks. I-I don' qui'e agree bu' who am I t'judge. Now where's i' we're goin'?"

Nellie came down in her robe raising an eyebrow. "Where's Vi? Oh Coral wha' have ya done now? She'll have yer head I tell ya."

"I thought that we could go exploring!" said Jessica "I love running around in the fields and finding stuff in the forest." Looking over to Violet she blushed lightly "I'm afraid I'm not much of a girly girl, everyone knows me as Messy Jess, and I like to get my clothing dirty."

Coral winked and walked over to Nellie, kissing her gently before she went into the kitchen a filled the kettle up before putting in onto the stove "She showed me the person she liked. So I just introduced them and now they've gone exploring. That's all."

Violet just shrugged sucking on the lemon. "Doesn' ma'er t'me. Can jus' jump in the wa'er after. Clean ya righ' up. Never been in any fores's or nuthin'. So I doub' I can be much help findin' anythin'. Bu' as long as no bugs come after me I don' min'."

Nellie kissed her back and watched her walk away before following after her and wrapping her arms around Coral's waist nuzzling into her neck.

Jessica laughed "There's more then bug in the forests round here! You're in for a little surprise." Smirking she grabbed Violet's hand before she pulled her and ran down the road, laughs leaving her mouth as they went. They ran for a good five minutes, leading them out of the town into an open area before they reached a gate. "Come through here." said Jessica as she pushed her way through some thick bushes that lead into the forest.

Looking behind her Coral smiled at Nellie "Did mother sleep well?" she asked before Coral grabbed two cups from their cupboard and took the kettle, that was no done, off the stove before she made up the cups of tea. "Here you are sweet heart." She said passing one to Nellie before they sat down in the living room.

Violet laughed some following after her and smiled rolling her eyes panting to catch her breath and made a face at the bushes shoving her way in following after her tugging her dress along with her as it got caught on the branches. "Bloody sticks." 

"Yes dear. No' qui'e as well as I would if ya were there with me bu' well enough." She said sitting on Coral's lap smirking and kissing her cheek. "Make a good sea' ya do."

Jessica looked at Violet and rolled her eyes before she took her hand again and walked her through the thick forest. She pointed out birds; letting Violet hear some of their songs which she helped her whistle to before she sounded her down by the river, pointing out fish whilst they paddled in the shallow water. "So, why did you come to America?" Jessica asked as she picked up a few rock, letting her dress dip into the water.

Laughing Coral kissed Nellie's cheek before she sipped her tea "You know, I didn't think Violet would turn out to be like us." She raised her eyebrows at Nellie "Did you know your daughter has turned? She's one of us now. Had her eyes on some pretty little girl with short black hair. Bloody girl, really."

Violet followed after her and blushed some watching her and rolled her dress up tying it up and wading into the water collecting shells. "Well i's kinda complica'ed an' well some people wouldn' approve..."

"Vi's wha'? Aww. She really likes her too. Oh ya big meanie wha' did ya do t'her? An' a pre'y li'le girl huh? Don' have t'keep an' eye on you too do I?"

Looking up from the water Jessica smiled "It's ok you don't have to tell me." Suddenly she looked up before she looked behind her "Do you hear that?" she whispered before she slowly climbed out of the water and crept across the bank. Moving near to a small tree she smiled before slowly reached down and grabbed something on the floor "Got you!" she laughed before she walked back to Violet with a snake in her hands "He's beautiful! Come and look at him Violet, he's just eaten he won't hurt you."

"I didn't do anything! I believe it was her mother going out and buying that thing to hit me with turned her." Laughed Coral as she put one arm around Nellie's waist before she snorted "Oh get over yourself. She had short hair, ugh, horrid. I like your hair, nice and long."

Violet jumped and backed up shaking her head as she came closer. "I's a snake!" She exclaimed walking further back gasping tripping on a rock falling back into the water coming up in shock pushing her hair out of her face spluttering.

Nellie smiled kissing her neck. "Awww. Ya like my hair do ya? Wha' else do ya like then?"

A laugh left Jessica's mouth before she looked down at the snake a sighed. She jumped down the bank and went nearer to Violet "You're such a girl. You'll have to get used to them soon, they're all over America." She held the snake out "He won't hurt you, you don't taste nice to him and there's no way his little mouth could even eat your fist. Go on, touch him, he'll just taste you with his tongue, nothing else."

"Hmm, I like your pale skin," said Coral as she tiled her head in thought "I like your soft neck." Her free hand trailed over Nellie's breasts "I most defiantly like them. I love your chocolate eyes, your little nose and kissable lips. I like every single bit of you."

Violet looked up biting her lip and hesitantly reaching out touching the snake relaxing some as it didn't bite her. "He is rather cu'e." She murmured.

Nellie grinned kissing her and holding her close. "Mmm. I love every inch o'you as well my lovely."

"Their gorgeous, yes. I love snakes, they always fascinated me." Muttered Jessica as she let the snake gently wrap around her hands, it tongue smelling the air around it. Looking up to Violet "Hold your hands out but don't scream or make yourself look scared, he'll pick up on it and get himself in a mess, just keep calm and so will he. If he thought he was going to get hurt he'd of attacked me from the start."

Giggling against Nellie's lips Coral pulled back, kissed her angel's nose lightly before she took another sip of her tea "Now, I might have to invite that Jessica round soon. Violet seemed to take a liking to her, you should've seen her blush and stammer, it was rather cute."

Violet nervously held out her hand as she'd said shuddering as the snake slithered over to her laughing some. "I-i's on me!"

"Oh leave 'em be dear. M'sure Viole' can handle the girl on her own. Doesn' need ya in there unknowin'ly seducin' the girl."

Jessica smiled as she watched Violet with the snake "He likes you." Her head tilted as she watched the snake, its movement putting her into some sort of trance before she shook her head and looked back up to Violet "How about we put him back? Come on, you can do it." Getting back up the bank again Jessica took Violet to the tree where she found the snake "Now, hold the back of his head so he doesn't go mad," she nodded as Violet done it "then lower him to the ground, he'll just scoot off under the hedges no doubt."

Coral raised her eyebrows and took hers and Nellie's cup's before she put them onto the table. Suddenly she grabbed Nellie's wrist and pinned her down onto the sofa "Why on earth would I do that when I've already seduced this beautiful woman underneath me?"

Violet nodded doing as she said and releasing the snake laughing some. "I never though' I'd even touch a bloody snake."

Nellie giggled leaning back smirking up at her. "I said unkowin'ly my love. As in ya do i' t'her withou' meanin' too cause yer terribly delec'able."

"Welcome to my world chick," smiled Jessica as she watched the snake slid off "it's like this every day. I should take you to the lake soon and show you my little pets down there." A smirk came onto her face before she laughed "Have you seen yourself? What a mess! Now you look like an American girl. Maybe we should get you home before I get you in even more of a tip."

"Oh just shut up," cooed Coral as she pushed her forehead against Nellie's and kissed her "just shut up and kiss me like there's no tomorrow."

"Would be kinda hard t'see myself withou' a mirror ya know. An' no. I wanna go t'the lake. Show me wha' sor' o'pe's yer talkin' abou'."

Nellie smiled catching her lips and kissing her back moaning softly into her mouth.

"Tomorrow!" laughed Jessica "Promise. I need to go home for dinner soon. But if take you home I can find out where you live and tomorrow I'll take you to the lake. It a good walk away and I'll get us a picnic." She brushed down her messy dress before she started to walk back with Violet "And I can show you Red, he's one of my friends, he's got all sorts of snakes and bugs." She watched Violet's face and snorted "Dont worry, he's got puppies too, their cute! But he's got something really brilliant near the lake. My little pet. I raised him when I found it in the road and we've got a little bond."

Slowly Coral let her hands wind into Nellie's hair, her long, soft hair which she loved so much as their lips crushed into each other's before Coral slipped her tongue along Nellie's lips then into her mouth.

"Ah. He's uh... yer boyfrien' then? Gonna raise up a whole bunch o'these pe's ya are." She teased laughing some looking away heading back to town.

Nellie moaned softly into her mouth sliding her arms around Coral's waist kissing her back slipping her tongue into Coral's mouth greedily devouring her mouth.

"Red?" Jessica laughed so much that it hurt her sides and she had to stop for a moment "He's my granddads best friend! That's disgusting!" She looked up the Violet and giggled "Aw, why did you get all jealous?" Laughing more she pushed Violet hard before she ran away from her, teasing her to catch up with the chase.

Coral leant over her angel more, their mouths smashing into each others, their hands wrapping around each other's bodies, pulling each other closer whilst their tongues flicked playfully together, teasing with one another causing Coral to moan gently.

Violet tilted her head confused a bit and running after her laughing as the eventually made it to the house, Violet out of breath. "Th-this is me."

Nellie groaned and held Coral tighter sitting up suddenly and getting up pushing her against the wall. "Bloody addictin' damni'."

"Nice house." smiled Jessica as she looked over Violet's housing. "Well I'll come for you in the morning; it's nicer to see America when the sun comes up, so be up when I come and knock on you!" Laughing she gave Violet a hug "Now you can tell your parents how you sung like a bird, learnt a few fish names and held a scary snake!" laughing she made a hissing sound before she waved "I'll see you later, must go or mother will kill me if I'm late."

"Looks like it." Panted Coral as she crushed her lips back into Nellie and arched her back up onto the wall. Suddenly she couldn't wait, that burn between her thighs was too much. "Roll up my gown and fuck me. Hard. Now!"

"Did ya wanna come in an' clean up a bi'? Ya can tell her I kep' ya bein' annoyin' abou' somethin'. I can fix yer hair fer ya. I's a mess." Violet said laughing.

Nellie groaned holding Coral tighter kissing down to her neck. "An' wha' if I don'?" she whispered teasingly. "Wha' if I make ya wai'?"

Smiling Jessica shook her head "She used to it, believe me." Gently she put on a fake gasp "My hair is fine! I like it a little messy, that's why it's a little short, I didn't want it all long and down my back, gets in the way, but I like yours, it's pretty." Slowly she turned around and waved "See you tomorrow Brit Chick!" Laughing she winked before she ran off down the road again.

"Nellie please. Before I explode," whined Coral as she spread her legs open more pushing up to Nellie with a moan "please. No more teasing, I cannot stand it. Oh god, fuck me!"

Violet blushed some and smiled waving back at her sighing softly before going inside and into the kitchen getting started on breakfast.

"Shhh." Nellie whispered laying Coral on the table in the dining room kissing her. "Vi's home. Hush pe'." She whispered kissing her neck more and pushing two fingers into her easily groaning at how wet she was.

A gasp left Coral's mouth and her head was thrown back. Violet was only neck door and Coral was finding it hard to hold back moans a screams. A whimper left her mouth as she arched up from the table feeling pleasure run through her thighs and back. "Nellie," she moaned no longer caring who heard "god, fuck yes, Nellie!"

Nellie rolled her eyes quickly covering her mouth with her own adding a third finger quickly and pushing them in deeper and faster rubbing her clit with her thumb devouring her mouth again.

Moans and gasps were pushed into Nellie's mouth as they kissed, tasting each other's flesh as they done so. One of Coral's legs was on the table whilst the other dangled over the edge. Bliss and pleasure filled her whole body and before long she couldn't on the kiss. Suddenly the pleasure exploded making a scream leave Coral's mouth causing it to echo around the house. Cupping her mouth Coral groaned before she collapsed back onto the table, heavy pants leaving her mouth "Oh god yes."

Nellie smirked as she heard Coral scream and kissed her neck slowing her fingers down until she was done and pulled them out licking them clean slowly. "Mmm. Good girl."

Coral sat up and laughed "You know, I swear I said kiss me, not shag me," slowly she pulled herself up from the table and stood up "not that I'm complaining. Now come on, I want to see how Violet is." Laughing she grabbed Nellie's hand and went into the kitchen. No doubt Coral's scream said enough to Nellie's daughter but the smudged lipstick and the mess of each of the woman's hair added to the story. Giggling Coral leant behind Nellie and looked over to Violet with a smirk "So, how'd it go? Did my little plan amuse you?"

"Ya were beggin' fer i' dear." Nellie murmured holding her hands.

Violet looked over glaring at her. "Mum, would ya please inform Coral tha' m'no' speakin' t'her. An' tha' she needs t'min' her own damn business."

Coral face dropped and she scoffed lightly "What the hell did I do? If it wasn't for them then you two wouldn't have gone out earlier." She shook her head before she grabbed one of Bella's bottles from the side "Sorry for fucking introducing you to her." Turning she walked out of the room before she went into Bella's room to feed her. She couldn't help but feel hurt; she was just trying to help out. Her mistake.

Nellie sighed shaking her head. "Now why did ya have t'go an' do tha'? Go an' talk t'her now." She said taking over the stove.

Violet grumbled going out and following after Coral sighing leaning against the wall. "I didn' mean i' ya know. I's no' like tha' is all."

"It's fine." Muttered Coral as she wiped some milk away from Bella's mouth as the two of them sat on the floor surrounded by her daughter's toys "Next time I won't get involved. I hope you two have fun doing whatever."

"No. I-I jus'... I really like her." she muttered looking down. "I mean I liked tha' bloke all fine bu' i's differen' with her..."

Sighing Coral looked over her shoulder to Violet "Hmm, now you know how I feel with your mother." Rolling her eyes she smiled "Come and sit next to me and tell me all about it. Where'd you go?"

She reluctantly went over sitting beside her. "The fores'." She said laughing some. "She showed me all sor's o'thin's an' she's takin' me to a lake t'morrow mornin'. Some kinda animals or somethin' t'show me. An' some bloke named Red."

"Oh, the forest? What sorts of things?" asked Coral as she took away Bella's empty bottle and passed her daughter a toy. "A lake with some bloke named Red. Don't go getting up to naughties now!" Coral winked before she started to sort out her messy hair.

"Yeah well I highly doub' ya have anythin' t'worry abou' with tha'. I mean she said she doesn' like him or nuthin' bu'... ya never know."

"Well if she said that she didn't like him then she meant it," reassured Coral as Bella came and sat into her lap, a toy clutched in her hand "don't worry about it. Anyway, you're going off the subject, what did she show you?" Coral gasped "It wasn't anything wrong, was it?"

"No. Jus' some animals. Fer ge' wha' sor' o'thin's she called 'em. Bu' all kin's o'birds. An' some fish."

"Adventurous type then?" asked Coral as she stroked Bella's soft hair and lightly kissed her cheek before looking back to Violet with a smile "It's nice knowing someone like that, they can teach you alot so my advice is to listen to everything she says, I'd love to know more about our little environment."

Violet nodded and getting up helping Coral up as Nellie called for dinner. "Bi' hard t'pay much attention when she's holding her skir's up wadin' in the wa'er." she murmured smiling.

Coral laughed and rolled her eyes before she patted Violet's shoulder and followed her downstairs "You do take after your mother a little too much." Smirking they went into the kitchen before Coral went over and kissed Nellie on the lips "I think someone is in love." She whispered into her angel's ear as they looked over to Violet.

Nellie raised an eyebrow kissing her back gently sitting down. "Oh really? Bou' time." She said smiling and cutting up Billy's food for him.

Smiling back Coral quickly grabbed Bella, who had walked down the stairs on her own which annoyed Coral a little before she went to the table and sat down. Blowing on her food she gave her daughter a little of the pork they were eating before she smiled and started to eat "This Jessica started showing our Violet all the animals in the forest. She seems nice Violet, got yourself a keeper."

Violet blushed more glaring at her. "I didn' do anythin' an'... I told ya. I's no' like tha'."

"Oh hush Coral. Yer embarrassin' her. Leave her be before she spills all her food."

"I'm just teasing with you love." Said Coral as she winked at Violet before going back to Bella who wanted more pork "Hold up, let me cut it." Cooed Coral as she got more pork for her daughter who happily began to chew on it with her little gums "She's still a little hot," muttered Coral as she put her hand onto her daughters head "but she seems alot better. Least she's eating."

Nellie nodded keeping an eye on Billy as she ate to make sure he didn't make a mess and looked back over at her. "Tha's good. Means she's ge'in' a bi' be'er."

"I hope so," sighed Coral as she put Bella down on the floor to play "I don't like seeing her ill. It upsets me." Going back to her food she smiled "This is brilliant by the way love."

Nellie nodded looking down at the little girl worriedly and was soon cleaning up while Coral got the twins ready for bed. She put the dishes up and scooped up Billy and Bella going up to clean them up.

Sighing Coral changed the twins into their night stuff and put them to bed, gently kissing their little foreheads and hands before she went back to Bella who was sat on the bathroom floor, all cleaned ad ready for bed as Nellie started on Billy. Bella smiled as Coral came into the room "Mum!" she squealed making Coral smile and pick her up "You're coming in with me and mummy night, so we can keep an eye on you. Ok?" whispered Coral as she went back into her room and began to slowly rock her daughter back and forth to try to her to sleep.

Nellie cleaned up Billy and got him all dressed for bed and tucked him in kissing him good night and going into their room smiling seeing Coral rocking Bella and changed into her night dress and sliding into bed.

Coral smiled at Nellie and continued to rock Bella till her daughter was in a deep sleep. Gently she kissed her head and took Bella back to Coral's and Nellie's bed before she placed the little girl between the two of them and sighed happily. "I cannot wait to be a mother again." She muttered shutting her eyes whilst she let Bella nuzzled between the two of the women.

Nellie smiled wrapping her arm around Bella holding Coral's waist. "Don' fre' dear. All in time." She murmured kissing her lightly and falling to sleep.

Coral smiled, holding Nellie's arm before she too fell asleep in her bed with a beautiful woman and their lovely little girl.


	29. Chapter 29

**There Is No Love Without Pain**

Chapter 29

Grapenut01 – Nellie Lovett / Violet

BellatrixBlackLovett – Coral / Jessica / Red

Smiling Jessica walked happily down the road, a small bag on her back which carried food, a small note pad and a few pencils, she liked to draw rather alot and going out to the lake meant there was plenty of things she could draw. She counted the houses as she went down the road. It was near to seven in the morning, most people were still asleep on the weekend but she and Violet had plans which included getting up early. Jessica looked around and smiled. She loved seeing America's sunrise, how beautiful it was. Sighing happily to herself she let herself into Nellie's and Coral's front garden before she skipped up to the door and lightly knocked on it, in wait for Violet.

Violet muttered a curse hearing the knock as she turned off the shower and stuck her head out the window. "I'll be down in a tic!" She called going back in drying herself off and pulling on one of her new dresses and braiding her hair tying it up and running down. "Ready."

Jessica looked around the garden as she waited and bent down, picking a little flower before she turned seeing Violet at the door. Smiling she walked towards her and tucked the flower into her hair "There, now you look even more beautiful." Laughing Jessica began to walk with Violet out of the garden and down the road "Now, when you see my lovely little pet, don't be scared he's lovely and will sit on your lap if you let him. And if we're really lucky he'll let us in on a little secret." Jessica winked before she started to skip happily along "Here," she said seeing Violet carrying her items before she took them off her and stuff them into her bag "that's better. Now, you don't mind fish do you? The fish in the lake know me so well they come and say hello, some nibble your feet but it's rather relaxing actually."

"Fish no. Bu' wha' is this mystery animal yer talkin' abou'?" Violet asked laughing walking along with her walking along the path to the lake smiling.

"Good." Smiled Jessica before she smirked and tapped her nose "Ahh, it's a mystery, but no doubt he'll want to come and see you since you're new to him." They walked for a good half an hour before they reached the lake. A huge smile came across Jessica's lips "That's why I said to get up early." She pointed at the water; mist was rising off it into the pale orange sky above them as the sun slowly rose. She looked over the Violet and smiled "Now, let's swim!" Giggling she began to rip her clothing off; she wasn't scared to show anything to a girl, her and Violet were both adult enough. As she changed she didn't noticed Violet watching her, instead she pulled on her swimwear and waited for Violet. "Ready?" she asked after a few moments before she grabbed Violet's hand, laughed and ran down the side of the lake to a small pier. Squealing she ran faster with her new friend before they jumped off of the wooden platform and into the water below with a splash.

Violet shook her head smiling as her question was ignored and pulled her swimming dress out of Jessica's bag and began undressing not even paying attention staring at the beautiful girl next to her gasping softly as she saw just exactly how curvy she was and that her dress did a good job hiding it all and was startled out of her trance blushing some jumping with her and staying under the water for a bit before coming up splashing her laughing.

"No fair!" laughed Jessica as she threw water back at Violet "I'll set the fish on you!" Smirking she chucked more water at Violet before she swam over and jumped onto her new friend as they began to wrestle with each other in the water, seeing who could get who under quicker making Jessica snort and laugh out in delight as she gripped Violet's hips and tried to throw her under the lakes clear depths.

Violet coughed some water laughing shaking her head and splashing her more and refusing to go under the water she wrapped her legs around her waist pushing her down leaning up pushing down on her shoulders.

"Get off me!" squealed Jessica as she wrapped her arms around Violets neck and tugged her forwards causing both of them to fall under the water. A few seconds later they both came up for air, Jessica smiling happily before threw a handful of water at Violet. "Such a meanie to me." She poked her tongue out before she gently began to swim round. Stopping she frowned for a moment before she squealed out "Come here, Violet, come here!" She pulled Violet towards her and they stood in the water, the fish nipping at their feet and legs whilst some others came to the surface letting Violet and Jessica stroke them as they swam by.

Violet laughed and floated some until she called her over and quickly swam over to her and laughed as the fishes nibbled at them and watched them go. "I've never seen so many fish." She smirked splashing her again and swimming to the dock to try and get back up that way even though it was pretty high up.

Scoffing Jessica shook back her short hair and quickly swam over to Violet "You seem to be stuck. Would you like a hand?" Smirking Jessica wrapped her arms around Violets hips, gripping her bum lightly before she threw her back into the water, climbed up the dock with ease and leant over it to watch Violet causing Jessica to laugh. "What a pretty picture. Do you know you've got a lily pad on your shoulder?" she smiled as she pointed to the green plant on Violet.

Violet gasped as she took a hold of her and yelled as she was thrown back into the water watching her climb back up. "Tha's chea'in'." She said tossing the lily pad at her. "Could a'leas' help me up." She said pouting holding a hand up to her lifting herself most of the way again with some difficulty.

Rolling her eyes Jessica leant over, grabbed Violet's waist and pulled her the rest of the way up before she laughed and lay back onto the dock breathing lightly as she shut her eyes and listened to the world around her. How peaceful it was. After a few moments she sat back up and went over to grab her back before coming back to sit with Violet. She put a blanket of the floor, which they both sat on and she threw another around the both of them as she sat closer together "I've food in the bag," she smiled as she grabbed her pencils and drawing book "help yourself." Slowly she began to draw, her eyes wondering over Violet as she drew her new friend, though she wouldn't allow her to see it, not yet. "How do you like America?" she finally asked as she put her drawing book down and grabbed a sandwich from her bag.

Violet smiled leaning into her some having actually enjoyed herself thus far and new the girl next to her had a great deal in why that was. She took a sandwich and smiled again looking around. "Haven' been here long bu' I like i' alo'. Ya have ligh'er clothes an' i' feels nicer an' frien'lier. An' well alo' be'er lookin' in general. Town an' people wise."

"I do like America, though like I said to Coral, I'd love to go to England one day." Jessica took a bite of her sandwich and smile before she started to throw the crusts into the water which the fish came up and ate. "You know I rather like you," she looked back to Violet "it's nice having someone who is like me around. Most people don't usually talk to me because I have too much of a boy side. But who am I to care?" she laughed lightly "As long as I've got my wildlife, Red and you I'm all sorted."

Violet quickly finished her sandwich and watched the fish, her breath catching hearing her say she liked her before sighing some as she continued and nodded smiling up at her. "Well I don't know how long I'll be here but you're a good friend too."

"Aww," cooed Jessica before she leant into Violet more and kissed her cheek "thanks." Laughing she went back to her drawing before she hear someone call her name from behind her. Looking over her shoulder Jessica's eyes landed on an old man walking up the road "Red!" she called before she jumped up and ran down to him, giving him a big hug as they meet.

Laughing gently Red hugged her back before he patted Jessica's head "Well if it isn't old Jess." He teased before looking over to the dock "Who's ya friend?" he asked spotting a girl sitting on the floor.

Smiling Jessica took Red's hand a led him to the dock "Her name's Violet. Anit she pretty Red?" She looked up to Violet and smiled before she let the two of her friends shake hands "Come on Violet, let's get our stuff and go to Red's, I'll change with you there." Smiling they packed the bag, tied the towels around them and began to walk down the road to Red's "You'll be able to meet Pup!"

Violet let out a sigh of relief and shook his hand blushing more at her compliments and nodding carrying Jess' bag for her and following them to Red's house. "Who is Pup?"

Red and Jessica looked at each other and smiled lightly "Pup is one of my best friends. I'll call for him when we get to Red's, I promise." They walked for a little while longer before they came to a small shack like house with a few fields in which a small pony was kept in. A few cages with birds and reptiles in them were placed to the side of the house. Smiling Jess held Violet's hand "Let's get changed and we'll go see him." Laughing Jessica smiled up at Red before she ran off inside the house, a dog greeting them which Jessica patted before they charged off upstairs into a small room. "This is my room, Red keeps it for me when I stay with him or run away from home." She smiled and began to dry herself with the towel before she slipped out of her swimwear, walked into the bathroom to sort out her hair before she came back in and started to pull on her little corset and baggy dress, she didn't like showing her figure off that much.

Violet smiled looking around as she was tugged inside and patted the dog laughing going up with her and started drying of unable to keep her eyes off the other girl again as she undressed drying herself more before starting to get dressed pulling on her knickers, light stockings and corset before slipping past her and into the bathroom to fix her own hair before she put on her dress. "I's a nice place."

"That it is. Out in the open, just how I like it, away from everything else." Said Jessica as she pulled on her underwear and put her shoes on. "When you're done come out here and I'll put your dress on for you." She waited a few moments before Violet came back. Smiling she helped her new friend slip it on before she slowly tied it up for her. "There, perfect. Now let's go see Pup." They went downstairs again but this time Jess stopped in a store cupboard as pulled out a small package and passed it to Violet "That's for him; you'll have to give it to him though, to show him that you're his friend." She smiled before she took Violet's hand once more as they made their way to the forest near to Red's house.

Violet finished pinning her hair up and blushed some as Jessica laced her dress up and followed her raising an eyebrow at the package. "Bu' wha' is i'? Wha's in this bloody thin'?" She asked catching up with her as they made it away from Red's house.

"Oh, just some meat." muttered Jessica before she smirked at Violet. They walked for a few miles before Jessica pointed to a large rock which she went cover and climbed on. She called Violet over and helped her up and told her to open the package. Sitting up Jessica left out a long low whistle before she repeated it three times more and sat back against the rock "Just don't look right into his eyes when you meet him, he'll see it as a threat."

Violet hesitantly sat down beside her nervously. "Why the bloody hell am I holdin' mea'? Wha' is comin'? I's gonna bloody attack me or somethin'!"

Jessica laughed and patted Violet's knee "He wouldn't hurt you, not unless I told him to." They waited a few moments before Jessica heard a whine in the bushes in front them. "Pup!" she called as she jumped off the rock and ran over the hedges. She laughed as something licked her before she walked back over to Violet "Here he is. Violet meet Pup." Looking behind her a large, grey wolf with blue eyes followed her out of the head before it moved to sit at her feet.

Violet gasped shaking some and holding out the package hesitantly. "I's a bloody wolf. I's gonna bi'e my head off." She muttered scared.

Laughing Jessica walked back over to Violet and climbed up the rock "Oh don't be so scared. He's more like a dog then anything, I've even taught him to sit. Now all you've got to do it put the meat in your hand and he'll gently take it." She smiled and nodded at Violet before she whistled causing the wolf to run over and jump up onto the rock in front of the two girls. He growled lightly at Violet but Jessica tapped his nose "Dont be mean Pup, she's my friend." She looked back to Violet and nodded again "Just put it in your palm and he'll eat it, then you're friends for life."

Violet took a shaky breath and looked away holding it out closing her eyes tight letting him eat it biting her lip.

Smiling Jessica watched as Pup leant in, sniffed the meat in Violet's hand and gently took it from her. Quickly he ate it and began to lick Violet's palm, getting up all the flavours of the meat he could before he whined, lay down and put his head onto the girl's knee. "See!" said Jessica in delight "He likes you! He wants you to pat his head."

Violet laughed some as he licked her hand and sighed in relief patting his belly rubbing his fur. "He's so fluffy."

"Not so much of a killer monster now, is he!" Laughing both Jessica and Violet stroked, petted and fussed over Pup or a good half an hour before he stood up and nudged Violet's chin with his nose. "He wants to show you something." smiled Jessica as she helped Violet up and walked with the wolf. After a few minutes they were led into a small open area and before long they were joined by around six other wolfs and a few young pups which run up to the two girls and yapped and bounced around playfully. Laughing Jessica patted all of the wolves before she sat down and let the wolf cubs jump onto her and gently bite at her.

Violet followed staying close to her and jumped some gripping her arm before relaxing as they just wanted to play and sat with her smiling petting them instead. "They're so li'le."

"They are at the moment; you wait till they get as big as their father." laughed Jessica as she looked to Pup. They played with the wolf cubs for a good few hours before Pup curled up behind the girls, with a few other wolfs letting Jessica to lie her head down onto them. "Come on," she laughed pulling Violet down with her "they're better then a pillow." Looking over to her friend Jess smiled "Bet you'd of never of thought in a million years that you'd of held a snake and spent the day with a gang of wolves."

Violet shook her head smiling and lay down with her and sighed happily. "Defini'ely no'. Done lo's o'thin's here I never though' I would."

"The sooner the better, if you ask me." Muttered Jessica before she moved over to Violet, curled her body up against her new friends and yawned "You can rest if you want, the wolves will no doubt wake us up when they want us to leave." She smiled, leant up and kissed Violet's cheek before she lay back down and shut her heavy eyes.

Violet smiled blushing again at the kiss and wrapped her arms around Jessica's waist gently and watched her until she too fell asleep curling up closer to her in her sleep and wrapping a leg around her in her sleep.

Only a few hours later Jessica was awoken by Pup liking her face "Alright, alright." She yawned before she looked over to Violet "Go wake her up then." She said to the wolf. Looking down she rolled her eyes seeing Violet's leg flung over her body. She didn't mind the close contact, not at all it, didn't bother her in the slightest, and they were both women, what was wrong with that? Sitting up she yawned again before a laugh left her mouth as Pup began to lick Violet's pretty face.

Violet grumbled upon being awoken scooting closer to her swatting at him. "Qui' i' Jess." She muttered half asleep still.

Snorting Jessica nudged her "That's the wolf licking your face darling," she stood up and tugged at Violet's leg "not me. Now are you going to get up or will I have to set the wolves of you?" She smirked and brushed down her skirts before giving Pup a kiss on the head.

Violet grumbled and rolled onto her back stretching and yawning. "Mmm. Wha' time is i'?" She asked getting up and brushing her skirts off ignoring the embarrassment she was feeling.

"I don't know, but looking at the sun I'd say it was around four." Jessica said before she looked to Violet "They're moving on, probably off hunting so we have to go back soon. Red's more or likely made us dinner, I know him too well. Say goodbye to the wolf gang!" Going around the wolves Jessica patted them all before she gave Pup a kiss on his head and told him she'd be back soon. "Ready to leave?" she asked Violet.

Violet nodded smiling watching her with the animals and grabbing the bag and heading back to his place with her. "I' really is nice ou' here."

"It's beautiful. I don't think I could ever be without it, that's my downside to going to England, you've no wolves or snakes or big insects." She sighed as they got to Red's "I'll just have to wait and see what the future brings." Smelling the air as they opened the door to the house Jessica felt her stomach rumble "Mm, smells good."

"About time too!" said a voice from the kitchen. Red. "Hurry up you two and eat before I eat up your share."

Laughing Jessica went into the kitchen with Violet, seeing Red with a large snake in his hands before they sat down at the table and began to eat some pasta that the man had made. "This is great, thank you Red." Smiled Jess before she looked from the snake to Violet "Do you have any pets?"

"Defini'ely nuthin' like tha'. Bu' m'sure you'll mee' a nice bloke tha' will bring the fores' t'you." She said smiling and starting to eat as well feeling awful inside but smiling at least getting to spend some nice time with her.

Jessica shook her head and blushed "Oh no, that sort of stuff isn't for me. I don't want to find some man, get married and have family." She shivered "The thought alone make me sad. I want someone who wants to do what I do, be in the forest, make friends with the wildlife out there."

Red smirked and watched his pet snake in his hands "If she had it her way Violet she'd be running around with the wolves forever and become a meat eater." Lightly he laughed, looking at the two girls before he stroked his pet.

"I said he'd bring the fores' to ya." Violet said laughing shaking her head. "No' bring ya inside a house an' pop kids outta ya. One o' those lumberjacks or somethin'. They practically live in the woods. Could make ya a li'le log cabin or somethin'."

"Oh." whispered Jessica as she kept on eating "No, thanks. That's not the life for me." Sighing she looked down before she looked back up "I don't trust men, apart from Red and Pup, but apart from those two I don't want another man near me."

Leaning over the table Red patted Jessica's hand lightly "Ya don't need to go getting yourself down in the dumps over it, not whilst ya here with your pretty little friend. Now you two finish up that and get home or your mothers will kill me no doubt. But make sure you both come and see me again soon."

Violet bit her lip looking down. "I didn' mean t'make ya upse'. I mean tha's all ya ever hear abou'... Coral isn' my mum ya know. No' really." She said softly looking down at her plate intently. "More like a step mum, she's with my mum. Tha's why we came here. So they could be t'gether. Tha's why our place is kinda ou' there." Violet said softer glancing up after a bit afraid her new friend wouldn't be so understanding.

Both Jessica and Red stared at Violet, their eyes wide and their mouths open. After a few moments silence Jessica laughed "Well I never, that's the cutest thing I've ever heard! I know couples like your parents, there are a few round here."

Slowly Red nodded "Another pair. Well I never." He laughed too before he got up and put the cage back into its cage "America seems to get alot of women couples over here, no doubt looking for a means of escape."

"Really? Bloody hell." Violet said relieved smiling some. "Alo' be'er off than Englan' then. They'll hang ya over there. Another reason why we lef'."

Eating the last of her dinner Jessica laughed "Most people keep themselves to themselves around here. They don't like getting involved with other people's lives. They don't see women being together as right, they mostly hate it, it's wrong to them, but they cannot be bothered with getting into a fuss."

"Yeah well like Coral, the woman ya me' yesterday, they are rather nosy over there. Don' see why ya'd wann go over there. Bloody people are awful."

Picking up hers and Violet dishes Jessica smiled as she washed them up "I rather like Coral, I don't know her that well but she seems nice enough and those little children with her are cute, are you related to them?"

"Billy yeah. He's my brother. I've helped alo' with him. My mum ran a pie shop so she was real busy alo'. Always worn ou' by the end o'the day. Had me do mos' o' the cleanin' fer her."

"A pie shop? Very nice." Smiling brightly Jessica put the dishes away before she sighed ad brushed down her dress "We best get going before it gets dark." Putting her bag onto her back she gave Red a hug and kissed his head before she said her goodbyes and left with Violet.

Violet nodded and followed her out looking around smiling. "I's beau'iful as the sun star's t'se' aroun' here. Brigh'ens everythin' up."

Jessica nodded in agreement "And it's when all of the snakes come out to play!" she laughed and lightly skipped whilst she breathed in the cool air. "I saw one once, near to Reds, it was bigger than he was. Beautiful thing."

"Bloody hell. How is i' they don' scare ya or nuthin'. I mean if i' wasn' fer you I'd have never done any o'tha'."

Jessica looked over her shoulder and smiled gently "My dad. He used to love snakes and everything around us. By the time I was three he had me picking up Cobra's and lizards. Guess I just got it from him. I'm most defiantly not like my mother, she's all girly and pish posh, I could never be like that."

Violet smile shaking her head laughing. "I can see ya now charmin' the queen with one o'those bloody snakes." She said teasingly.

"Hey, don't put that snakes down!" laughed Jessica as she lightly spun round in circles. Everyone thought she was like a little fairy, always floating around without a care in the world, just how she liked it. "I might come round yours soon, if that's fine with your parents, I don't like staying at home much. I live more at Red's then I do with my mother."

"Oh i's no' a problem. The place is bloody huge. An' we have an enormous pool. Ya jus' have t'be careful when ya go lookin' for 'em or leave 'em alone too long."

Jessica snorted and shook her head "Well, that says it all then. I'll leave them be." She smirked at Violet before she pulled her back higher onto her back "Race you home!" she laughed before she ran quickly off down the track that lead to the town.

"Wai'! Tha's chea'in'!" Violet yelled running after her laughing not caring as her hair fell down from how she'd pinned it.

"Oh come on, spoil sport, run faster!" teased Jessica as they got to the town and charged through it, knocking into a few people as they went before Jessica jumped over box that had fruit in it before she charged up the road. Laughing she looked over to Violet and winked before chucking her and apple before she took another out her pocket "Ohh, look at that. How did that get there?"

"Wha' the bloody hell! No throwin' frui'!" Viole' yelled laughing and running with her. For once not caring who she ran into or what not. Simply enjoying the time she spent with her new friend.

Smirking Jessica kept running up the road, throwing the apple in front of Violet's legs as she watched it explode and go all over her friends dress making her laugh out loud before they turned the corner. "Come and get me Violet!" she called with a laugh before she started to run through people's front gardens, climbing over the fences as she passed.

Violet paused watching where she was going and smirked going around and running up tackling her into someone's garden laughing landing on top of her. "Consider yerself go'."

Laughing Jessica rolled around to face Violet "That was not fair!" Her laughing died away as she looked into Violet's eyes. Breathing in gently she leant up, getting nearer to the girls face before suddenly the garden's owner opened their front door yelling at them. Looking up Jessica pushed Violet up and giggled "Run!" quickly she ran out of the garden, knocking into a bin as she went which caused it to topple over. Squealing they kept running up till they got to Violet house. Jessica panted lightly as she leant against Coral's and Nellie's gate as she breathed in and looked to Violet "Welcome to my world of fun!" she laughed as she stood up back.

Violet looked down at her panting softly and mentally cursed the man that had come out yelling at them before running after Jessica and catching up to her at the gate and smiling. "No complain's from me." She said breathless not used to moving about so much.

"I do run around rather alot I'm afraid," Jessica winked before she patted Violet's back "you'll have to get used to that." Her eyes went back to Violet house, it was huge but she totally loved it. "So, I guess I'll leave you be then? No doubt you'll want to tell your bother all about your encounter with a big, grizzly wolf!"

"Ya can come on in if ya wan'. Ge' a glass o' wa'er or somethin'. I's no problem really." Violet said smiling some and not really wanting her to leave yet.

Jessica smiled; she'd rather hoped that Violet would ask her in. She was really starting to like her new friend. "If it's no hassle." She smiled and nodded "Thank you, Violet."

"Oh o'course no'." Violet said smiling more and leading her in and into the kitchen getting them both some water.

Jessica let her eyes wonder around the kitchen as they both drank their drinks "You've got a nice house. I like it. Nice and airy." She smiled at Violet before she quickly finished off her drink as her body was in need of it after their long run. "Can I ask you, by the way, do you like your mother and Coral being together? I mean, isn't it just a little odd?"

"Oh no. I' doesn' bother me. M'jus' happy they're both happy. I mean she's my mum. I don' like seein' her unhappy. An' withou' Coral she's unhappy."

"You're a very nice person Violet, I hope you know that." Jessica put her cup into the sink and looked to her new friend "So come on then, show me this mother of yours, I bet she is just as pretty as her daughter is."

Violet blushed some shaking her head smiling and put her glass in the sink too. "C'mon then. They're probably upstairs." She said going up and knocking on Coral and Nellie's door. "Mum? Ya in there?"

Nellie laughed some pulling away from Coral leaving her on the bed to get her robe. "Jus' a tic love!"

Jessica heard the two women inside and blushed slightly "If they're busy I can see them some other times," lightly she smirked before she shook her head "wouldn't want to spoil their time together now."

Looking up from the bed Coral panted heavily before she stood up and grabbed Nellie "Just ignore her and she'll go." She whispered kissing at her angel's neck "I need you Nellie, oh please." Smirking she looked up, pushing her naked body against Nellie's "Go on."

Nellie smiled and cupped Coral's face kissing her. "I's no' a problem love. M'comin'. Jus' go' ou' o'the bath is all." She called smirking down at Coral. "Half an' hour ago." She muttered slipping away tossing Coral her robe. "C'mon, i's probably tha' girl."

Rolling her eyes Coral put her robe on wanting nothing more than to pull Nellie back so she could relieve the throb between her legs "Bloody woman." She muttered before she followed Nellie over to their door which they opened to see Violet, who looked rather embarrassed and Jessica who had a pretty smile on her face "Jessica!" said Coral as she smiled at her before she looked to Violet "What on earth happened to your clothes? And your hair?"

Jessica looked from Nellie, who was just the spit of Violet in every way, to Coral before she eyes landed on Violet "Sorry, blame me." She smirked lightly "She had a nice run in with a pack of wolves, they like to play rough."

Nellie smiled leaning against the door looking at the girl before hearing something about wolves. "Ya were wha'?"

Violet winced expecting her to say something. "I' was nuthin' mum. They were frien'ly an' everythin'. She's known 'em fer awhile. I' was fine."

Coral gasped and her eyes widened "Wolves? You were running around the forest with some wolves!" After a while she sighed and moved protectively behind Nellie "At least you're alright, but next time be bloody careful! God knows what is out there!"

Jessica bit her lip and looked down "I'm sorry. I wouldn't of taken her if I'd of know she'd of been in danger. Pup and his family wouldn't have done anything, promise." She felt a little guilty, she wasn't used to such caring parents like Nellie and Coral and most of the time she didn't see the danger that people saw in the animals she made friends with.

"An' no more wolves! Could bi'e yer han' off clean or somethin' else." Nellie muttered folding her arms unconciously leaning back into Coral.

Violet rolled her eyes blushing some because of the two of them and shook her head. "We're gonna go swim now. So both of ya jus' chill already." She said grabbing Jesica's wrist running off.

Coral sighed watching Violet and Jessica run off down the stairs "She gets it from you," she teased as she kissed the back of Nellie's cheek "I have a feeling that you'd of run around with the wolves too."

Running off outside with Violet Jessica bit her lip "I didn't mean to get you in trouble, I'm sorry, I'll keep you away from the wolves for now on. Your parents were not too impressed." She let Violet pull her outside before her mouth fell open seeing the pool "Bloody hell, how rich are you?"

"I came home a mess if tha's wha' ya mean." Nellie said smirking leaning into her more and holding over her arms.

"Oh don' be silly. They're jus' overprotective. Wha' they don' know won' hur' 'em. An' well yeah. No' exac'ly used t'tha' bi' myself. Tha's all Coral. Her husban' was loaded."

"I'm to guess that you were a very, very dirty girl," cooed Coral as she licked along the back of Nellie's neck "a very dirty, naught girl, Nellie Lovett."

"Oh? She's was married?" asked Jessica as she went and sat at the pool edge "I'm to guess that he didn't know, I mean about your mother and Coral?" Quickly she pulled her boots and stockings off before she dangled her feet over into the water.

Nellie laughed softly moving back into the room and shutting the door. "Maybe, why? Wha' are ya gonna do abou' i'?"

"Did ya wanna borrow one o'my sui's? Their new so ya can keep i' if ya wan'. An' he foun' ou'. Had said he was alrigh' with i' bu' really wasn'."

"Well," said Coral as she pulled Nellie to her "I do believe that you were in the middle of something before Violet knocked," a smirk came onto her face "so why don't you show me how dirty you truly were."

Looking up Jessica shook her head "It's alright, I got my one in my bag I'll just sit here for a bit." She paddled her feet in the water before she smirked and stood up "Though," she went behind Violet "you should most defiantly get in!" Laughing she pushed Violet forward before they got to the pool in which Jessica pushed harder and watched her friend fall into the water with a loud laugh.

"I was? Are ya sure? I can' seem t'remember." Nellie said tilting her head frowning.

Violet yelled as she fell back into the water and came up spluttering and laughing splashing at her. "Really? Cause ya know wha' I think? I's far too ho' ou' there." Violet said reaching over and grabbing her dress tugging her in too.

"Yes, you were." whispered Coral as she walked back with Nellie and lay down onto the bed. Slowly she undone her robe and let it slid down her sides, showing off the front of her body before she pulled Nellie nearer "So please, go back to it."

"Violet!" screamed Jessica as she hit the cold water. Seconds later she burst through the surface before she pushed back her short hair. Panting she looked over to Violet before laughing "My mother is going to kill me." Once again she grabbed Violet and tried to push her over into the water as they played.

Nellie smiled leaning in kissing her gently. "Did ya know tha' yer perfec'?" She murmured rubbing her sides gently leaning into her. "T'me yer perfec'."

"Ya can borrow one o'my dresses." Violet said laughing looking over at her before being dunked under water and grabbed Jessica's waist pulling her down too.

"Oh? How so?" muttered Coral as she pulled back from the kiss and watched Nellie's hands closely before she leant up and pushed her body against her angels before letting her hands go to Nellie's robe which she pulled apart before letting her hands run down the front of Nellie's bare body.

Squealing under the water Jessica came back up before she started to pull at Violet's legs in order to throw her backwards. Laughing and giggles left her mouth as she splashed her new friend.

Nellie shivered moaning softly and kissing Coral's temple. "Yer a genius." She kissed her cheek. "Yer gorgeous. Have the mos' amazin' eyes I've ever seen in fac'. Like pools t'ge' los' in. An' every inch o'ya is jus' deliciously temptin'."

Violet laughed turning her head and ducked under the water and grabbed Jessica's legs pulling her under again.

Smiling lightly Coral stroked Nellie's cheek, looking deep into her eyes before a long sigh left her mouth. Leaning up she kissed Nellie's lips before she lay back down to watch her angel. Her eyes flicked onto her chest to watch it move as she breathed whilst she listened to Nellie breathing. Slowly she shut her eyes before holding onto Nellie's soft hands as she breathed in her angel's soft, warming smell which she lived for. Her Nellie Lovett, her wife, her woman, all hers.

As Jessica fell under the water she grabbed Violet's waist and threw her over her shoulders before she came back up for air and began to spin around with Violet still on her. Laughing she spun faster before she threw Violet back into the water "Serves you right!" she laughed as Violet came up from the water.

Nellie smiled and kissed down to her neck sucking lightly and rubbing her thighs gently before slowly sliding two fingers back into her moaning softly. "So very perfec'."

Violet yelled holding onto her and laughing before she was tossed into the water and came up splashing at Jessica. "Tha's unfair!"

A moan left Coral's mouth as she slowly arched up and spread her legs. Her eyes still kept closed and she put all her focus on the fingers moving into her. "I love," she let out a small moan before gripping onto of Nellie's shoulders with her hand "you."

"Aww, shame." laughed Jessica as she splashed Jessica back "Stop getting me wet," she giggled grabbing Violet again "or I shall bite you! Or maybe I'll just get Pup onto you, I'm sure he'd love to munch on your little curvy body."

Nellie smiled kissing Coral's shoulder gently and kneaded her breasts with her free hand while the other moved slowly, caressing her insides rubbing her clit slowly with her thumb. "I love ya too."

Violet smiled fighting a bush at the girl's words as Jessica grabbed her again. "Wha' would ya have me do then?"

Coral stroked one of Nellie's cheeks as she slowly moved her hips against the fingers and thumb that pushed into her flesh. A loan, light moan left her mouth before she leant up and kissed Nellie "My beautiful angel." She whispered before her inners pulsed and she gently realeased with a little whimper.

"What would I have you do?" laughed Jessica before she smirked "I'd have you lie there so he could eat you without the fuss."

Nellie moaned sliding down Coral's body kissing her way as she went and pulled her fingers out sucking them clean before leaning in licking her up slowly.

"I mean' instead o'splashin' ya! Geez. Gonna feed yer own frien' t'the wolves. Tha's hardly playin' nice."

"Nellie," whispered Coral as she lightly recovered enough to pull her angel up to her face again "I can't stop saying it but I love you." She lightly kissed Nellie on the cheek before she began to stroke it "I love you, I love you, I love you..I love you so bloody much."

"I'm not nice at all." smirked Jessica as she began to spin around in the water "I'm a very bad girl who doesn't do as she's told."

Nellie laughed softly smiling and kissing her gently. "I feel exac'ly the same love. I can' stop i' either. Yer mine. An' I wouldn' wan' i' any other way."

"Makes two o'us then." Violet said smiling before pushing away from the wall and closing her eyes floating.

"No, I love you so much Nellie, I cannot stop it." She whimpered and looked up "I'm scared to lose you, I wouldn't be able to stand it, and I'd break up and die without you love. I-I can't do this on my own, not without you, ever!"

Jessica looked over to Violet and smirked "Sure you are, little Miss Princess," she teased moving nearer to Violet "you're nothing but a good girl at heart."

Nellie smiled cupping her face. "Coral, my love, I feel exca'ly the same as you. I can' do i' either. I need ya ferever. Now an' always."

"Says who? M'no princess." Violet said relaxing happily in the water humming softly.

"But what if something happens Nellie," whined Coral as she felt tears sting the back of her eyes "what if we fight? W-what if I do something to make you upset? I don't want to hurt you, ever."

"Prove it." Smirked Jessica as she trailed her fingers in the water "Pick something in your head that you want to do." Gently she nodded before she giggled "Now you must do it, no backing out or running away, whatever it is you must do it."

"Coral. I will be here. Through all our figh's an' such. M'growin' older with ya. With ya in my arms an' in my hear'. Ya mean the worl' t'me."

Violet bit her lip and nodded. "Close yer eyes." She murmured softly and swimming over kissing her quickly.

"My Nellie." Coral whispered as she pulled Nellie down next to her "My beautiful pale angel, my stunning wife and amazing yummy mummy."

Gasping Jessica found herself kissing Violet back. She'd never kissed a girl before but it felt so soft, so soothing and so..right. They kissed for a few more moments before Jessica realized what she was doing. Blushing she pulled back and bit her lip "I should get home." She mumbled as she climbed out of the pool and began to route around for her bag.

Nellie laughed softly blushing and kissing Coral again gently. "All yers dear."

Violet smiled kissing her more as Jessica kissed her back and blushed as they stopped. "Yeah. Lemme grab tha' dress fer ya." She murmured running insidde and grabbing a dress and corset hurrying back down. "Here."

"Erm, thanks but I don't need it, no need to worry Princess." Teased Jessica as she still blushed feeling a little odd at the idea that she just kissed a girl. Smiling she handed Violet the dress back before she sighed and kissed her cheek "I'll come and see you soon, promise." Waving goodbye she let herself out of the garden gate before she ran off with her bag in one hand and her shoes and stockings in the other.

Violet groaned hitting herself on the head after Jessica left and went inside changing into her nightdress falling onto her large bed. "Fucking idiot."

By the time Jessica had got home it was dark. As she opened her front door the first thing to hit her ears was yelling. Moaning she went to walk upstairs to go to bed before a woman came out of the living room screaming at her "Well the hell have you been? What on earth have you done to your clothing, why are you so wet? Do you have no respect for the stuff I buy you silly little girl?" Biting on her lip Jessica looked down "Mother, I-I'm sorry, I went to see Red and I fell over into the lake, I meant no harm." Suddenly her mother hand came out and slapped her across the face causing Jessica's lip to spilt open. Squealing in pain Jessica held over her cheek before she ran upstairs into her room and grabbed a bag on the way. She wouldn't have her mother treating her like this any longer. Shoving all the clothing she could into her bag she threw it out of the window before she used to plants down the side of her wall to climb into the garden. Scooping up her bag she crept around the house before she got into the empty street. Breaking into a run she legged it all the way up to Violet's house before she let herself into the side gate and picked up and stone. Bracing herself she threw it at Violet's window, well what she thought was Violet's window but she'd seen it in the house and knew where it was. Biting her lip she threw another and waited for a reply, she really needed somewhere to stay for a while.

Violt groaned grumbling as she was woken up from the rock and yawned half asleep pulling herself out of bed and pokd her head out the window. "Yeah?"

Smiling lightly Jessica looked up to Violet "Mind if I come up?" she whispered making sure not to wake the rest of the house hold up "I-I ran away from home, I need somewhere to stay if that is alright." Her finger brushed lightly over the cut on her lip, which had swollen up a little before she sighed and looked to her bag.

Violet nodded yawning only paying half attention focusing mostly on staying upright and tossed a key down to her before shutting the window and locking it slding back into bed.

Biting her lip Jessica caught the key before she scooped up her bag and went to the front door. Quietly she opened it, shut it behind her before she crept up the stairs and found Violet's room before she snuck into her room. Smiling at her friend Jessica shut the door and put her bag into the corner "Thank you, very much." She whispered to Violet who looked as pretty as ever.

Violet mumbled something back already back asleep curled around her pillow having been exhausted by the long day they'd had and in need of a good rest.

Smiling to herself Jessica grabbed her bag and shook lightly at the coldness of her wet dress before she slipped it off and pulled on one of her fresh night dresses. Biting her lip she moved over to Violet before she slipped into bed with her. It felt odd being in bed with the same girl she kissed not long back. Leaning nearer to her new friend Jessica let her fingers trail over the bottom of her own lip, feeling the cut before she trailed them over Violet's. Smiling she lay her head near to Violet's chest before she fell asleep with her new best friend.

Violet rolled closer to Jessica in her sleep and curled up to her wrapping a leg around her as well still fast asleep when morning came.

Jessica didn't really sleep that much and as soon as the light of the sun hit her face she awoke. Yawning she stretched her body out before she looked over to Violet and smiled. Leaning over she gently shook her before she grabbed a pillow and threw it at her head "Wake up sleepy head!" she laughed.

Violet grumbled burying her face in her pillow muttering under her breath and pulling the covers closer.

Laughing lightly Jessica moved and straddled herself over Violet back before she tickled the back of her neck and threw the pillow at her head more "Come on sleepy bum, get your arse out of bed!"

Violet groaned and rolled over making Jessica fall off the bed and looked over raising an eyebrow hearing the thud. "Wha' are ya doin' here?"

Rubbing her head Jessica pouted lightly before she looked up to Violet and frowned "You said I could stay last night," her finger brushed over her cut lip at the thought of her mother "I ran away and you gave me the key to the front door. Dont you remember?"

"Ah. Wasn' sure if tha' happened or no'. No' always awake when m'woken up so la'e." Violet smiled before frowning quickly scooting closer cupping her cheek. "Wha' happened? Ya go' a bruise an' yer lips spli'." she said worriedly.

"Oh that?" muttered Jessica as she looked down before smiling weakly "I just fell over, that's what I get for running around all the time and crashing through peoples gardens." Lightly she laughed as she picked herself up from the floor "Serves me more than right."

"Fell over my arse." Violet muttered shaking her head and going downstairs packing up some ice in a cloth and going up gently pressing it to Jessica's cheek. "Leave i' on."

A hiss left Jessica's mouth as the coldness pressed against her cut causing her to tilt her head a little in pain "I did." She said looking over to Violet "Promise. I get cuts like these all the time; I don't mind them of course, just another scar or cut to add to the collection."

"I know wha' sor' o' bruises and cu's ya ge' from bein' smacked Jess. Ya don' have t'lie t'me."

"I-I-I didn't get smacked." Said Jessica, her eyes widened a little as she held the cold cloth to her lip "Like I said..I fell over. It was an accident."

Violet sighed softly. "Ya don' have t'tell me wha' happened. Ya can stay fer as long as ya like. I don' care. We have gues' rooms. C'mon." She said grabbing Jess' bag for her going out.

Jessica shut her eyes and looked down "Can't I stay in with you?" she whispered as she pulled the cloth down and tongued lightly at her cut "I know it sounds stupid and really, really pathetic," slowly she opened her eyes and looked to Violet's dress "I don't like sleeping on my own..I get..scared."

"I's no' pathe'ic. Everyone is scared o'somethin'." Violet murmured tossing her bag back in onto the bed. "I be'er go star' breakfas'." She muttered going out.

Sighing Jessica looked at her bag on the bed before she sat next to it and watched Violet go. Her fingers trailed over her lip before she went into her bed and pulled out one of her dress "Well," she muttered as she started to change "happy bloody birthday to me."

Violet heated up the stove knowing her mother would be down and headed back up freezing in the door seeing she was changing. "I shoulda knocked."

Looking over Jessica smiled with a light shrug "It's alright, nothing you haven't seen before and it's just a body." Gently she began to pull her corset on making sure the laces were a little lose, just how she liked it "And we're both girls, same stuff."

Violet nodded some blushing and trying not to look or remember what happened yesterday as she went in and went to her bathroom and started up the shower.

Sighing again Jessica finished with her clothing as she pulled her dress on then went over to Violet's window, where she sat on the ledge and opened up the window. Her eyes shut in bliss as the cool air blew onto her face, how she did love America. Slowly her head turned around to Violet's bathroom, how she loved the people in it.

She left the door cracked so it wouldn't steam up and undressed slipping into the shower and began washing humming softly to herself.

Jessica thought to herself that she might just look into the bathroom but she couldn't bring herself to it, Violet was her friend, nothing else. Slowly she looked out of window before she dangled her feet out of it before she let herself drop from it to land on a wide ledge outside. Slowly she breathed in before she looked to her side as she looked over some roses that grew up the side of Violet's outside wall. Picking a few she laughed to herself as she heard Violet come from the bathroom. Giggling to herself she got down on one knee and looked up to the window "Violet, Violet, where for art thou Violet?"

Violet wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the bathroom frowning. "Where the bloody hell did ya go?" She asked looking around heading to the window and looking down rolling her eyes. "Bloody woman. Well ya can stay there now." She teased closing the windows.

"Violet!" squealed Jessica as she tried to jump up. Rolling her eyes she threw the roses at the window before she shrugged and went to the edge of the ledge she stood on "Fine, I'll just jump off then!" Giggling herself she looked over her shoulder before she raised an eyebrow "Violet!" she called with a smirk "Let me in and I'll give you another kiss!"

Violet bit her lip looking out and opened it. "Don' go killin' yerself ya daf' thin'. We're high enough up fer ya t'break yer skinny li'le neck."

Smirking Jessica tilted her head to one side "Death is not all bad," lightly she winked before making her way back to the window "it's an adventure." Quickly she pulled herself back into the window before she tumbled into Violet's room and landed on the floor with a laugh.

"I'd rather no' lose the only frien' I've made thank ya." Violet muttered rolling her eyes and started to dry herself off wrapping her hair in the towel while she got dressed.

Rolling onto her stomach Jessica crawled across the floor and wrapped her arms around Violet's ankle "Ohh, are you one of those people who are scared of death?" she asked with her eyebrows raised as she tugged on Violet's dress.

Violet raised an eyebrow laughing looking down at her. "No' scared of. Jus' know enough abou' i'."

Jessica tilted her head before she wrapped her arms around Violet's legs and pushed her onto the ground before she crawled over the top of her with a laugh "You know Violet," Jessica said as she looked around the room quickly before her eyes settled on her friends underneath her "I don't really know alot about you..you must tell me more about yourself."

Violet laughed falling and smiled up at her shrugging. "No' much t'tell. I can cook an' all tha'. I like sewin'. Added some thin's onto my old dresses. Haven' go'en aroun' t'these new ones ye'. Bu' I have ideas."

"Well you shall make the perfect wife to some young, handsome man." Teased Jessica as she leant a little closer to her friend "Tell me, my love, when is your birthday? I must know when my friend's birthday is now."

Violet sighed some looking away from her. "My birthday? A couple months. Why? When's yers?"

A small laugh left Jessica's mouth before she winked "I seemed to of forgotten, cannot really remember. Doesn't bother me, I don't get anything for my birthday only another year added to my age, I do not care for presents or the fuss." Slowly she looked away before she leant down and kissed Violet gently on the lips "There, told you I'd give you one, I'm a woman of my word."

Violet blushed and leaned up kissing her back. "When's yer birthday Jess? Everyone deserves somethin' special on their birthday. Even you."

Jessica lightly shook her head, her lips near to Violet's "I don't want anything. I hate birthdays, too many memories." Slowly she looked down to Violet and stroked her cheek before she sighed "What do you want from me?" she whispered with a little thoughtful frown "There is something about you Violet, you're hard to understand, your locked away and I cannot get at you."

"I's t'day isn' i'?" Violet asked laughing rolling her eyes. She shrugged biting her lip looking away again. "I can' help i'. No' used t'wan'in' someone t'understan' me."

"Maybe it is." Muttered Jessica before she went back to Violet "I'd happily understand you I just cannot seem to get into your head." Slowly her head tilted as she looked over her friend "What's on your mind right now, tell me, how do you feel?"

"How I feel abou' wha'?" Violet asked fixing her hair up and heading down for breakfast. "Oh an' do ya like chocola'e or Vanilla?"

"Ermm I like both of them, why?" asked Jessica as she followed Violet downstairs with a little frown. Oddly she wanted to kiss her friend again, what was with her, it wasn't like she was falling for Violet..was she?

"Which do ya like be'er?" Violet asked rolling her eyes smiling and going into the kitchen. "Mornin' mum. Mornin' Coral."

"Oh, Vanilla." said Jessica as she walked into the kitchen with Violet. She looked over to Coral and Nellie before she nodded and smiled. "Morning."

Coral leant back from whispering dirty things into Nellie's ear before she smiled at Violet "Morning you," she said before she frowned and looked over to Jessica "and good morning Jess. You're here early."

Violet rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. "She stayed the nigh'. She had a figh' with her mum."

Nellie raised an eyebrow setting the table before sitting down and cutting up billy's eggs for him. "Well yer more than welcome dear."

Coral nodded along with Nellie before she titled her head and looked over Jessica "Say, Jess love," she asked "what happened to your lip? Fall over or something?" lightly she laughed before she picked up Bella.

"Yeah," said Jessica as she smiled lightly at Coral before sitting down next to Violet "I do it alot. It happens, just one of those things that happen to me."

Violet glanced at her still not believing that and started eating not wanting to make any trouble.

Nellie frowned eating as well. "Well ya have t'be more careful love. Can' have ya ge'in' hur'. Make yer mum worry."

"I-I..yeah I guess," muttered Jessica as she looked down and fiddled with her dress "she's used to it by now, me being me I get into all sorts of falls. Come out covered in cuts and bruises most of the times, my father used to say that I'm prone to them."

Violet looked over worriedly and shook her head. "I's still be'er t'be careful. Oh an' mum. I'll clean up after breakfas'. M'gonna bake somethin'. Apparen'ly i's somebodies birthday."

"What?" gasped Jessica before she started to shake her head "No please Violet, I-I don't want anything really its fine."

Coral looked up from her cup of tea "It's your birthday?" she smiled before she kissed Bella on her head "Well then, happy birthday young lady. Me and Nellie must get you something!"

"I's a cake. Everyone ge's a cake on their birthday. I know how t'cook. Don' worry. I' won' be hard as a rock." Violet said smiling some.

"An' how old are ya now love? Ge'in' up there m'sure. I know Viole' is. Gonna be the bloody death o'me she ever has any kids."

"I don't want a cake." Jessica whispered to Violet before she looked over to Nellie "Eighteen Miss. Means I can hopefully move out soon, might get somewhere out in the fields. Get away from..people."

Violet finished eating and started helping Bella sighing softly. "Fine. Ya won' have a cake." She muttered wiping Bella's mouth.

"Thank you, Violet." Muttered Jessica as she looked down and sighed. Her eyes wondered over her dress before she sat up "I need some air." She whispered before she turned and quickly left the kitchen.

"She is odd." Said Coral, her head tilted as she watched Jessica leave. "Her eyes look tired and wounded. Bless her, I do wonder what has happened. Do you know, Violet?"

"How should I know? S'no' like i' even ma'ers really." Violet muttered getting up heading upstairs upset.

Nellie sighed leaning into Coral. "She's go' i' bad fer the girl. Ya know tha' righ'?" She said softly taking her hand.

Lightly Coral kissed Nellie's head "Yes, I can tell, she acts just like me and you did. But that girl is hiding something," she muttered "something I cannot put my finger on."

Nellie shrugged leaning in kissing her gently. "Well we'll be here if she wan's t' jus' le' i'be dear."

Coral smiled and kissed Nellie back before she nodded "I guess we shall just have to wait."

Outside Jessica paced the garden. She wanted to tell why she didn't want a big fuss on her birthday, she wanted to explain about her mother, about it all but she couldn't, she was scared, just like she was of the dark. Her eyes filled with tears but she was quick to wipe them away, she hardly ever cried, not anymore.

Violet changed into her swimming dress and went down to the pool swimming laps trying to not be so upset over the girl. She didn't care about her. She'd just met the girl. For all she knew she was lying about everything. She knew deep down though that it was a lie. But maybe if she kept telling herself all that she might believe it.

Jessica sat down on a bench and watched Violet swim. She was so pretty, why was it she didn't have her own man by now? Sighing she rubbed her head. She could tell her, could she not? Standing up she went over to the pool and knelt at its edge. A smile crept onto her face as Violet looked up to her "I'll tell you everything," she said "tonight."

Violet pushed her hair back looking up at her before looking away shrugging. "I's yer life. Don' have t'tell me nuthin'. None o'my business." She said turning and swimming some more.

"I.." Jessica felt her heart sink and become heavy. She couldn't believe it, she was about to tell this girl everything that had happened to her but Violet didn't want to know. "Oh, well I'll leave you be then." She all but whispered as she pulled herself up. "Might as well go back home." Quickly she looked to Violet and sighed before she turned and headed back into the house.

Violet stopped on the other end of the pool and groaned hitting her head on the ground lightly. She got out and pulled on a towel running up to her room after Jessica. "Look, I didn' mean tha'. I jus'...bloody hell. I-I like ya. I can' tell ya why or nuthin' an' I know ya don' feel the same bu' I had t'tell ya an' well I don' wanna lose ya as a frien' m'jus' a bloody idio'."

Jessica turned around and smiled light as Violet spoke to her. After a while her eyes widened and she tilted her head slightly. Was this really happening, it was a dream, it had to be. "Y-You like me?" she all but whispered. It was an odd feeling, for a girl to say that she liked another girl. She bit on her bottom lip causing a hiss to leave her mouth as she touched her cut "Well," she whispered before she leant in and kissed Violet on the cheek "you're the sweetest person I've ever met. No one has said they liked me before, well not since my father but he's gone now. You really are something, Violet."

"Well hopefully yer father didn' like ya the same way." Violet muttered laughing some blushing again toying with a thread on her towel.

A giggle left Jessica's mouth as she looked over Violet "Well, maybe not in the same way, but he loved me." Still she kept moving forwards to Violet before she grabbed her head and tugged her upstairs to her bedroom. "Look, I will tell you," she said over her shoulder as they walked into the room "but don't go mad or nothing, please."

"I's a bi' la'e fer tha'. Yer mum did tha'. I know." Violet said nodding staring at the cut.

"You're too clever." smiled Jessica before she shook her head and sat onto Violet's bed "But it is one of many. That cut isn't even the half of it." Sighing she looked down and licked her top lip in thought.

Violet went over and sat beside her. "Ya can tell me. I' won' change how I se ya or nuthin'."

"Well," Jessica started as she looked down at her dress "it all started off when my dad died. He was brilliant, I wish you could've met him, amazing with all the nature and countryside, taught me all I know. But he died when I was seven, a day before my birthday, so now you know why I don't like the fuss." Her heart raced as she spilt all her closest secrets. "Then my mother, she changed when he died. She seemed to lose it, turned to her drinking and she became so violent, she was truly lost without father. Then when I turned ten she suddenly announced she was re-marrying to some bloke down our road. She met him at the pub. He's got a horrid tempter, lashes out at both me and mother. H-He scares me so that I cannot sleep for the fear of him coming near me even the sound of his footsteps on the stairs.." a shiver ran down Jessica's back as the sound echoed in her ear "That's why I spend most of my time at Red's or out with Pup, I don't want to go home to get whacked about for nothing. I cannot stand living there but I have to or he'll come after me."

Violet scooted closer pulling her into a hug. "I know wha' i's like. My step father's hi' me before. Billy's dad. An' well my own was no' exac'ly nice t'mum. I-I did some bad thin's... I though' if we had money we could go. Ge' away from him."

Jessica shut her eyes as she hugged Violet back. How warm and welcoming this girls body was. A light shiver of delight ran down her back as their skin touched before she sniffed and pulled back with a frown. Her finger's trailed over Violet's cheek as she listened to her. Suddenly a gasp left her mouth as she heard what Violet said about 'bad things' "Oh, Violet, you didn't..please tell me you didn't!"

Violet pulled back looking away. "I-I jus' wan'ed t'go. He hur' her bad. An' she couldn' do nuthin'. He was too big."

"Do you know," whispered Jessica as she leaned closer to Violet and lightly patted her knee "that you are such a wonderful person. I cannot believe I found someone like you, you are just so amazing. You'd do all that, to help out your family, you are wonderful."

Violet looked up frowning some. "Y-yer no' upse'? Or disgus'ed or nuthin'? Mum doesn' know. Would kill her. Only Coral knows."

"I'm a little upset that he made you do that but, Violet, you done it to try and get away. I wish that I had the stomach to do something like that, to get away from those two at home."

"Ya don' have t'go back. Stay here. There's more than enough room. Coral's loaded. An' no one will hur' ya here."

Lightly Jessica smiled "They'll find me, always do." Gently she leant forward and kissed Violet's cheek again "Anyway, I'd just get in your way and be annoying. What on earth would you ever do with me?" she asked before a laugh left her mouth.

Violet smiled shaking her head. "I can think o'a few thin's really. An' they can' take ya away Jess. Yer eighteen now. An' adul'. They don' own ya."

"Oh?" smirked Jessica as she raised her eyebrows "And what on earth would they be?" Lightly she sighed "I guess, but that still won't stop them, I'll just have to put up a fight."

Violet bit her lip before taking her hand. "Yer no' alone Jess. I'd do anythin' fer ya. Yer worth figh'in' fer."

"Oh Violet." whispered Jessica as she pulled her friend into another hug before she sighed and buried her face into Violet's neck "You really are something."

Violet smiled blushing and hugged her back. "Oh hush." She murmured pulling back and hesitantly leaning in kissing her lightly again.

Jessica's face turned bright red as she pulled back from the kiss. It was wrong to kiss a girl, she knew that, but there was something about Violet that made her want more and more of her friend. A small smile came onto her face as she leant back in and lightly pushed her lips back into Violet's. It was amazing, the difference of the kiss compared to a man's; it was so soft and gentle, so welcoming and passionate. It was pure heaven.

Violet smiled some and kissed her back gently cupping her cheek and shutting her eyes pulling away after a bit. "M'sorry. Couldn' help i'."

"I wasn't complaining." Whispered Jessica as Violet pulled back. Slowly she smiled "It was the nicest thing ever. I will never forget it, promise on my life."

Violet blushed more rolling her eyes. "I don' plan on' givin' ya a chance to."

"I'm to guess that you get this cheeky side from your mother." teased Jessica before she giggled and threw a pillow at Violet from her bed.

Violet laughed some and caught the pillow scooting over hitting her with it. "O'course."

A squeal left Jessica's mouth before she giggled and grabbed another pillow and began to hit Violet back with it "Never fight me," she teased "you'll lose, no matter what!"

"I's worth a sho'." Violet said laughing hitting her again.

A smirk came onto Jessica's face as she rugby tackled Violet off of the bed, so the both of them landed onto the floor with a crash before she laughed and began to hit her friend over the head.

Violet groaned laughing and held up her pillow. "Ya win! Ya win!"

"Good." smirked Jessica as she leant down and kissed Violet on the lips before she lightly pulled back "I always win." After a while she stood up and soothed down her skirts before she clicked her fingers "I have something for you, Red made it and wanted me to give it you." Smiling she went over to her back and pulled out a necklace made from black thread and brown beads. A small wolf's head hung from its thread "It's Pup, he's looking over you." Gently Jessica went behind Violet and looped it around her neck before she stood back and smiled "Perfect."

Violet gasped softly looking down at it and turned around smiling shaking her head. "Bloody crazy thin' ya are. I's /yer/ birthday. Tha' means you ge' gif's." She said smiling hugging her again.

Jessica ginned wildly as she hugged Violet back "I don't want gifts. I'd rather give them out, anyway it suits you well little Miss Wolf girl!"

"Yeah well yer gonna ge' thin's anyways. So jus' hush an' accep' them." Violet said smiling and kissing her lightly. "I don' think I min' bein' yer wolf girl."

Jessica giggled and wrapped her arms around Violet's neck "Well them, you shall be my wolf girl. And no, please don't get me anything; I've got enough being here with you, Coral, Nellie and the others. Really, I'm fine."

"Too bad. Already plannin' on somethin'. So yer gonna have t'be disappoin'ed." Violet said laughing and resting her head on Jess' shoulder.

"Oh please Violet," whined Jessica as she kissed the top of the girls head "I don't want anything, I'll refuse to expect it."

"Ya have no say in the ma'er an' yer gonna like i' so jus' hush up an' ge' over this fear o'presen's ya have." Violet said grinning.

Jessica rolled her eyes and pouted "I'm so gunna beat the shit into you." She muttered before she giggled and tickled Violet's sides.

"Tha's sounds a bi' nasty bu' wha'ever yer into dear." Violet said teasing her smirking.

"I'm a wolf remember!" giggled Jessica before she pulled back from Violet and smiled "Now then, I think a cake would be rather nice. But don't make it into a birthday cake; it would just be fun to make one with you."

"Birthday cake is the only kinda cake m'makin'." Violet said stubbornly. "M'makin' ya like birthdays again. One way or another." She said smirking winking at her.

"I don't want a bloody birthday cake!" laughed Jessica as she rolled her eyes "I want to forget birthday's full stop, end of, and no more, thank you."

"Well i's jus' too bad isn' i'. Cause I won' be forge'in' i'." Violet said sticking her tongue out and going downstairs into the kitchen and pulling things out setting them on the counter.

"Ugh!" moaned Jessica as she tugged downstairs after Violet. She much as she didn't want a cake it was nice that someone was taking an interest in her birthday. As they got into the kitchen Jessica leant against the counter and watched Violet get the ingredients out before she smirked and cupped a handful of flour and put it behind her back. "Violet," she cooed, her free finger calling to the girl "come here and kiss me."

Violet looked back over to her smiling raising an eyebrow. "Well if the birthday girl wishes." She said going over and sliding her arms around Jess' waist kissing her.

Jessica giggled before she started to kiss Violet back before she put her flour covered hand up to Violet's cheek before she pulled back and laughed "You've got a little something on your cheek," quickly she grabbed another handful and threw it at Violet's chest "oh and there!"

Violet gasped and laughed shaking her head coughing out flour. "Bloody woman. Oh don' fre' I'll ge' ya back." She said turning away starting on the batter.

"You sure about that?" whispered Jessica as she went behind Violet, wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. She loved to toy around, it was just in her nature and now she was set on trying to distract Violet from the cake by touching and teasing her "You really, really sure?"

"Try all ya like. M'bakin' this cake." Violet murmured leaning into her, they fit so well together. Violet smiled more making the batter for the cake.

"Bake all you want cake lady," teased Jessica as she kissed Violet's neck and her cheeks "but you know you want me more than baking." Violet's small, soft body against her own made her smile, they were perfect but could Jessica give up everything for such a girl?

Violet shivered giggling and turning catching her lips. "Always righ' ya are. Bu' tha's no' gonna stop me." She said laughing and putting it in the cake pan mixing chocolate chips in.

"Hmm, but this will." Cooed Jessica as she pulled Violet back spun her around and began to kiss her. A smirk crept along her lips as she wrapped her arms around Violet's waist, pulling her closer still.

Violet gasped and leaned into her kissing her back before pulling away. "Now now. Lemme pop i' in the oven. Then we have plen'y o'time fer tha'." She said opening the oven and sliding the cake in.

Jessica smirked and rolled her eyes before she slumped into a nearby chair at the table "You are so bloody annoying sometimes!" she smirked.

"Something smells good." Purred Coral as she came into the kitchen smelling the air "Oh, been baking Vi?" she asked before she put her finger into the bowl in which the batter was made before she licked her finger and nodded "Good as always."

Violet smiled laughing heading over to join her before Coral came in. "Oh. Yeah well she needs a birthday cake. Ya can have tha'. I know mum'll wan' some too."

"Just don't give her too much," stated Coral as started to make up a bottle for Bella "you know what her stomach's like at the moment and we don't want her puking up everywhere." Lightly she smiled before she started to make up the milk.

"Violet," said Jessica with a little smile "really woman you are too kind, everyone can have a bit, even you just so you know." A little frown came onto Jessica's face as she took in Coral's words "Oh. Your mother is sick? I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well why don' you give i' t'her Coral?" Violet said hoping she'd take the hint and get out. "Oh no. She's no' sick. She's pregnan'. Found ou' tha' day Coral made ya fin' me."

"Pregnant? Oh congratulations, but ermm," she looked from Coral to Violet "I thought that you know..how?"

Lightly Coral laughed "I'm to guess you told her about me and your mother Vi?" she asked before looking over to Jessica "Nellie was with another man before we took off, he got her pregnant but me and Violet's mother are raising it as our own."

Violet laughed rolling her eyes. "He was an alrigh' bloke. Li'le odd." Violet said shrugging and looking between Coral and the door.

"A little odd?" laughed Jessica as she looked from Coral to Violet "How so?"

"Hmm, he tried to get me hung, but luckily we got away in time. Thankfully." Coral sighed before she heard Nellie gagging from upstairs "Oh god, looks like someone's being sick." Quickly she stood up and kissed the top of Violet's head "I'll sort her out then we'll come back for cake!" She giggled before leaving.

Violet rolled her eyes and turned back to Jess smiling. "Sorry bou' tha'. Now where were we?" She asked leaning over the table kissing her.

Jessica laughed against Violet lips as she leant over the other side of the table and kissed her back "I rather like Coral and your mother, they are both so nice, you are lucky to have them as parents."

"I know." Violet said smiling some and sliding around the table sitting beside her and kissing her more.

"Oooh! Vi's kissing! Billy yelled running upstairs. "Mummy!"

A loud laugh left Jessica's mouth as she heard Billy "He is so like you!" she teased to Violet before she grabbed her cheeks and kissed her back "Little bugger."

"Oh shu' i'. He is no'." Violet muttered kissing her back happily.

Billy ran up and went to Coral. "Mum mum mum!"

"Fine, your just the little bugger then." Whispered Jessica as her arms wrapped around Violet's neck as they kissed.

"Woah little man," said Coral as Billy came running up before she lifted him into his arms "what's got you all over excited, you didn't eat another worm again did you?"

Violet smiled moaning softly into her mouth running her tongue over Jess' lips rubbing her sides.

"Violet is kissing! She's all kisseyface! But how'd you know about the worm?"

Jessica hadn't really done anything like this before, not even with a man but she felt as if she could do anything as Violet kissed her. Gently she bit down on Violet's tongue before she began to nibble at her bottom lip.

"Violet? Kissing?" asked Coral, her eyes a little wide before she smiled "She's kissing Jess?" she asked before rolling her eyes "Really Billy it wasn't that hard to tell, you had mud all over your face and there was a worm in your room. Little monkey."

Violet moaned softly caressing her gently as her tongue explored the other girl's mouth, having never felt like this before. Not wanting to ever let go.

Billy giggled nodding. "Sorry mummy. And yeah her. She's pretty."

A gasp left Jessica's mouth as she felt Violet's tongue was pushed it her mouth. She'd never, ever done anything like this before. Her body tensed at the feeling before she relaxed and kissed Violet more.

Coral laughed and kissed Billy on the head "Well, let's keep away from the worms for now on. And yes, Jessica is a pretty girl Violet likes her alot."

Violet broke the kiss after a bit breathing harder and buried her face in Jessica's neck kissing lightly. "Bloody hell..."

Nellie came in from the bathroom and raised an eyebrow leaning into Coral. "Worms?"

Jessica giggled and tilted her head to one side "Is someone getting a little excited?" she teased before she shut her eyes and focused onto Violet's kisses as the bliss took over her skin.

Coral looked before her and smirked "Billy made friends with a worm by using his mouth." Coral winked at Billy before she put him and kissed Nellie on the forehead "Guess who's getting all kissy downstairs?" she cooed with a giggle.

Violet laughed softly blushing. "Oh hush. Never kissed anyone like ya before." She said softly kissing below her ear.

"Oh bloody hell. Wha' are we gonna do with ya lo'? One eatin' worms. One well tha's eatin' somethin' entirely differen'." Nellie said smirking winking at Coral.

"Hmm, am I any good?" Jessica muttered as she bent down and kissed Violet's neck before she smiled and pulled back "Goodness me," a laugh left her mouth "I'm kissing a girl!"

A snort left Coral's mouth as she pulled Nellie to her and kissed her cheek "But what I eat tastes rather yummy." She whispered before a smile crept onto her face.

Violet pulled back looking at her a moment. "Does tha' upse' ya?" She asked softly toying some with her short hair.

Nellie grinned kissing her. "Is tha' so dear? How sure abou' tha' are ya?"

"Oddly enough it doesn't." whispered Jessica as she kissed Violet lightly. A smile erupted her face, she'd never felt this happy, this loved before. Slowly she stroked Violet cheek "I think that cakes done."

"I'm positive." Whispered Coral as she hugged Nellie tight to her body before she sighed and shut her eyes "A whole lifetime of this," she muttered into Nellie's hair "I'll be in heaven."

Violet smiled and rolled her eyes. "O'course. Now ya care abou' the bloody cake." She teased sliding out and putting on the oven gloves and pulled it out setting it on the counter to cool.

Nellie grinned nodding holding Coral close and rubbing her back gently. "I'll be righ' there with ya dear."

"Wouldn't want it to burn now, would we?" Jessica giggled before she stood up and went to stand behind Violet before she kissed her neck gently. Her eyes wondered over the icings and cake toppings on the side before she smiled and wrapped one arm around Violet's waist "Coral's right, does smell nice."

"I love you Nellie." Coral whispered as she kissed her head once more "I love you with all my heart." Slowly she pulled back, a smile on her face before she kissed Nellie on the nose "Now, how about some cake? I'm bloody starving!"

Violet smiled leaning in kissing her cheek. "I know how t'make a cake. Learned from the bes'. My mum." She said as she started spreading the icing carefully.

Nellie tugged her back kissing her. "I love ya too Coral. Never ferge' tha' deares'. I always will." She said cupping her cheek. "Now le's go slow. Give 'em a bi' more time."

"Then your mum must teach me," said Jessica as her eyes watched Violet's careful hands work on the cake "I'm no good with cooking I'm afraid, mother didn't teach me."

Leaning in Coral kissed Nellie back before she smiled against her lips "What would I ever do without you pie maker?" she whispered before she took Nellie's hand and began to walk slowly downstairs with her.

"I'll teach ya. I's no' too hard. Jus' gotta know measuremen's." Violet said finishing and tapping Jess on the nose with some of the frosting left over.

"I don' know bu' I wouldn' be here withou' ya." Nellie said squeezing her hand following her down Billy jumping down the stairs infront of them giggling.

Jessica gasped as the coldness of the frosting ran over her nose before she giggled and leant into Violet "Now, get it off before I hit you." She teased.

"Billy, you are a little mad house." Smirked Coral as she watched him before she looked over her shoulder to Nellie and winked "Course you wouldn't be here without me," she teased "you'd still be at home with that bloke who got you pregnant with that little beautiful baby inside of you."

Violet raised an eyebrow holding the icing paster. "Oh really? Tha' how this is gonna work?" She asked smirking.

"Wha' if i's no' his? Wha' if i's James'. From tha' time?" Nellie asked biting her lip.

A giggle left Jessica's mouth before she leant her nose near to Violet's lip "Hurry up and get it off before I might just as well bite you."

Coral gasped and looked up to Nellie, her eyes were wide "D-Don't say that! It can't be anyway, you wouldn't have known and there would be no way you'd of got the symptoms. Please don't even mention his name Nellie; we are past all that now."

Violet rolled her eyes and smacked the paster against Jess's chest and neck. "Oops. I' slipped."

"I' is possible though ya know. I's no' impossible love." Nellie said stepping closer to her.

Jessica gasped and looked down before she raised her eyebrows and scoffed "Oh please!" she teased before she grabbed the bowl that the icing was made in before she scooped out some of the mixture and wiped it down Violet's face with a short laugh.

"Dont Nellie." muttered Coral as she began to walk a little faster. She didn't want to know whether it was James' or John's, it didn't matter, it would be her and Nellie raising it, her and Nellie would be mothers and she didn't want to reminder that the baby wouldn't ever truly be hers.

Violet gasped yelping and threw some at her hitting her in the face laughing more licking some frosting from her own face.

Nellie sighed and took Coral's hand again stopping her. "I' doesn' change how I feel or who is gonna be i's other mum love. I love you. No' some bloody bloke."

A squeal left Jessica's mouth as she threw more icing at Violet. A laugh left her mouth before she cupped Violet's and licked the icing off her cheek before she giggled and wiped more down her neck.

Coral sighed and looked up to Nellie before she nodded and kissed Nellie gently on the nose "I know." She whispered "But, let's not talk about them anymore. Now, let's get down stairs because from that crashing and laughing I have a feeling those two are wreaking my kitchen."

Violet laughed shaking her head ducking and throwing more at her licking some from Jess' neck smirking. "Tasty indeed."

Nellie smiled and kissed her gently. "As my lady wishes." she said smirking and going in with her.

Rolling her eyes Jessica snorted before she tapped Violet's nose, which was covered in icing before she laughed and gently kissed it "Bloody fool." She whispered before she saw Nellie and Coral come into the kitchen causing her face to turn red as she blushed and pulled back from Violet. Deep down she was rather shy around new people and she didn't know how Violet's parents would take to her kissing their daughter.

Coral's eyes widened as she saw the mess on the floor, the kitchen cupboards and on the girls. She looked over to Violet and rolled her eyes before she snorted and shook her head "Really you two," she teased as she pulled Nellie down into a seat at the table "next time get a room and cover each other in food." A giggle left her mouth and she winked before sitting down next to Nellie.

Violet turned laughing some still. "I' wasn' my faul'. She did i'." She said bringing the cake over to the table.

"Don' go givin' 'em ideas love." Nellie said shaking her head and cutting the cake up giving everyone a slice. She watched as Billy smashed his against his face. "Dropped far too many times on his head I tell ya."

"You started it." Teased Jessica as she sat down at the table before she pulled Violet over to sit on her lap "Thank you for the cake," she said "it looks wonderful." She thanked Nellie as she was passed a bit before she gently took a bite "Hmm, as good as it looks."

Coral raised an eyebrow as she looked at the two girls before her eyes caught Nellie's and she winked lightly. It was nice seeing Violet finally have someone for herself but Coral still worried about the young girl, she could do some crazy stuff when she wanted to. "Yes, thank you Violet, it tastes wonderful!" Quickly she looked to Billy and burst out laughing, along with Jessica before she leant over and kissed Nellie's cheek "He's bloody brilliant aren't you little man!"

Violet smiled blushing and turning even redder as she was pulled onto Jess' lap but couldn't bring herself to care eating her own piece. "Mmm. I' is good."

"Well o'course i's good. I taugh' ya how." Nellie said shaking her head at Billy and patting Coral's leg. "Don' encourage him. Li'le bugger. Already knows he's adorable. Gonna have a head as big as the bloody house."

Jessica smiled as she looked from person to person. They were all so close and so welcoming that Jessica found it hard to believe she'd met such people as these. As she ate her cake her fingers trailed lightly over Violet's legs, as if she wanted to closeness more than anything in the world. It was what she wanted, someone who loved her and a proper family.

Coral snorted and kissed Nellie on the head whilst she lightly leaned against her "Just don't keep eating if you feel sick, don't want you throwing up everywhere." Lightly she smiled before her fingers trailed over Nellie's cheek before she turned to Violet and Jessica and winked "So, I'm to guess you two are together or your just looking for a mess around?"

Violet shivered some and smiled glancing at her before looking over to Coral blushing again. "Yeah. Well I mean if she wan's..."

"Oh hush. I like cake." Nellie said glancing between the girls smiling and squeezed Coral's leg again.

Jessica bit on her tongue before she looked down and blushed even more. There was no harm in being with Violet, not from what she could see but it made her a little nervous. After a few seconds she came to the conclusion she was just winding herself up over nothing. Her eyes locked onto Violet's and she winked "Course I want to."

"Well then," Coral said as she looked to Jessica "welcome to our crazy little family.. well you can hardly call it little but it does well enough." Lightly she laughed as she finished off her slice of cake and kissed Nellie's ear gently.

Violet smiled wider feeling more happy inside than she could remember leaning in kissing her gently before going back to her cake.

Nellie smiled and laughed pushing on Coral. "Tha' tickles. Yer no' supposed tickle a pregnan' woman. She's no' in control o'herself."

Jessica smiled as she watched Violet. She loved making other people happy; it was just in her nature it also made Jessica alot happier too. Gently she kissed Violet's neck whilst she finished her cake. Slowly she licked her lips and nodded "That was wonderful, thank you Violet."

A giggle left Coral's mouth as she wrapped her arms around Nellie and blew down her neck "Aww, can't the pregnant lady stand being tickled now?"

Violet finished too and smiled looking over at her. "I's nuthin'. I's yer birthday cake. Everyone deserves one."

Nellie shook her head swatting at her hands scooting away. "Knock i' off!"

Jessica smiled up at Violet "It was the best cake ever." She said before she laughed lightly "Still covered in that icing! And I'll clean up the kitchen; you made the cake so I'll wash up."

With a roll of her eyes Coral looked to Violet and smiled before she stood up and went to find Bella "Bloody hormonal woman." She muttered under her breath as she walked off.

"I'll help ya. I mean I helped make the mess." Violet said starting to clean with her smiling not wanting to leave her.

Nellie tutted getting up following after her with Billy. "I didn' say leave me alooooone." She said pouting.

Jessica winked at Violet as she began to clean off the icing that was thrown all over the kitchen sides. "Violet," she asked as she washed the cloth off that she held in the skin "what was it like, with those men? I mean I anit ever touched a man like that, I've kissed a few of the sailors but that's different."

Violet bit her lip and glanced up at her before cleaning again. "I didn' like i'. I mean I though' I did a' the time bu'... bein' with you was differen'. Jus' kissin' ya was be'er than kissin' 'em. I wan'ed t'kiss ya. I' fel' good."

A small smile crept onto Jessica's face as she looked over to Violet before she dropped the cloth and went back over to her. "It felt good to me too." She whispered, her eyes locking onto Violet's. Suddenly she found herself unable to stop looking at this beautiful girl, she couldn't stop touching her, couldn't stop the closeness. Her body leant in lightly before she began to kiss Violet, she wanted those lips so badly.

Violet smiled brightly looking up at her and kissed her back cupping her cheek wrapping her other arms around Jessica's waist holding her close. "I don' wanna stop..."

A sigh left Jessica's mouth as she wrapped her arms around Violet's neck, pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss. She didn't want to stop either, she wanted to touch Violet but she'd never done anything like that and the thought along made her scared. Gently her eyes shut as she leant into Violet, kissing her more, kissing her with more passion.

Violet moaned softly kissing her back and holding her tighter before breaking the kiss breathing heavily. "W-we should stop... I-I don' wanna rush thin's."

Jessica's chest heaved as she looked to Violet. "I was just kissing you." She whispered before she slowly nodded "But if that is what you want." Slowly she pulled back, kissed Violet's cheek before she went back to cleaning the sides, a small smile on her face.

Violet smiled rolling her eyes. "I mean doin' anythin' more." She said pulling her back to her again. "I could kiss ya all day."

"Sure your pretty little lips wouldn't get tired?" teased Jessica before she tilted her head "Are you scared to do anything else? I anit done anything like what you have, is it scary?"

Violet sighed shrugging. "Wha' I did doesn' really coun' fer me. I mean I didn' like i' or nuthin'. I'd only ever sor' o'fooled aroun' with a bloke an' i' was comple'ly differen'. They didn' care bou' me. They jus'... wan'ed sex."

"Sounds like most men I know." Muttered Jess as she finished up cleaning the sides before she began to wash up the pots and pans used "Anyway, sex can be used out of love, can it not? I heard that it's when people show each other their love, or something like that.."

"Yeah. I jus' wanna wai' a bi' fer all tha'. I mean I-I really like ya Jess. Alo' more than I even though' I did a' firs'." Violet said going over looking at her holding her hands.

Lightly Jessica blushed and looked down "You really are something," she whispered before she looked back up and grinned happily "you must get this charming side from your mother too."

Violet shook her head kissing her again. "Nope. The charmin' is all me darlin'." She said winking and laughing some.

"Hmm, I like it." Whispered Jess as she kissed Violet back before she looked down and blushed "How come I want to touch you so much and yet I'm scared to do it?"

"M'scared too." Violet said softly taking her hand lacing their fingers together. "Bu' i's alrigh' as long as i's you."

Jessica looked down at their hands, they fit perfectly before she lightly smiled "I'm scared I'll do it wrong..I'm scared I'll hurt you or something."

"Ya couldn' hur' me if ya tried dear. I promise alrigh'? Tha's why we talk like we're doin'. Can' hur' if we jus' keep talkin'."

Slowly Jessica's eyes flicked up to meet Violet's "Is this a dream?" she whispered before she leant in and ever so gently kissed Violet. She couldn't quite believe with was all real, it was so perfect that she felt as if she was in some made up wonderland.

Violet blushed shaking her head. "M'supposed t'be the one askin' tha' ya know. Bu' i's no'. An' m'so happy tha' i's no'."

"I'm happy too." Jess said with a small smile on her face before she looked around the kitchen and then out of the window. It was getting dark already, had they really spent all that time on making a cake? Well, they both got up rather late. "Wanna go for a walk around then garden before bed?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'd follow ya wherever ya wanna go birthday girl. Yer presen's gonna be a li'le la'e. Haven' even star'ed on i' ye'." Violet said tugging her out the door.

"I don't want one!" laughed Jessica as she was pulled outside by Violet "I have you, that's all I want. It's the best birthday present ever. Really sweet I'm happy with just having you all to myself."

"Tha's too bad. Yer ge'in' a presen' anyways an' I know yer gonna love i'. So no arguin'. Now c'mon." Violet said tugging her around to the back and climbing up a small ladder on the side of the house to a little balcony over the pool.

"Violet." muttered Jessica as she rolled her eyes before she watched her climb up the ladder with a smirk. Once Violet climbed up Jess followed before she stood next to her new lover and smiled "You have a beautiful home and a beautiful family..you are a lucky girl."

"I have you. Tha' makes me lucky." Violet said leaning over kissing her gently before pulling away starting to unlace her dress.

Jessica smiled against Violet's lips before she too stepped back. Her eyes widened and her stomach knotted as she watched Violet "W-what are you doing?" she asked.

"Jumpin' in. I's fun from up here. Makes a huge splash." Violet said laughing and kicking off her shoes and letting her dress fall down and unrolling her stockings.

"Oh." Jessica muttered before she laughed and sat down on the balcony as she watched Violet undress. Her skin was so beautiful, it glowed in the dark and Jessica wanted to run her fingers over it so badly. "Well, go on then wolf girl jump!"

Violet loosened her corset some left in just it and her knickers and looked over raising an eyebrow. "Yer comin' with me." She said tugging her up unlacing her dress for her.

Jessica's eyes widened as she watched over Violet and her dainty body before she was pulled up "Violet," she laughed as she grabbed her wrists "I'm fine, I'll join you soon, I just want to watch you first."

"Noooo. Yer comin' in with me. No exceptions." Violet said smiling and pushing the dress off from her shoulders slowly.

"But-"Jessica was cut off with a shiver as Violet began to tug down her dress. She couldn't help but stand there as the girl began to undress her. Slowly she bit her lip, the cut no longer bothering her, and moved nearer to Violet before she began to kiss along her neck.

Violet gasped softly tilting her head reaching down to roll her stockings down moaning softly wrapping her arms around her waist.

Jessica stroked down Violet's back as her kisses turned into licks and sucks. Her lips trailed over the soft skin that was so inviting to her touch, she just had to touch Violet.

Violet pulled back a bit kissing her gently slipping her tongue into her mouth holding her close moaning into her mouth.

Jessica gasped once again as Violet's tongue found hers but this time she couldn't give a care. Her lips moved against Violet's, their tongue's playing with each other whilst Jess ran her hands down her lover's back to gently hold her bum. This really wasn't like her but for once it her life she let her body do the speaking, the teasing, the loving.

Violet gasped softly blushing some biting her lip giggling. "Bloody hell yer gonna ruin my knickers Jess." She whispered softly giggling some.

"I-I..ermm, sorry." muttered Jess as she looked down. She was naive, she didn't really know what Violet was on about half the time when it came to sex and touching but she couldn't care less, she wanted to make Violet ruin her knickers..whatever that meant.

Violet tilting her head smiling some realizing she didn't get it and bit her own lip. "Do ya trus' me?"

"Course, I'd trust you with my life." whispered Jessica as she looked up to Violet and smiled "Why? Do you trust me?"

Violet rolled her eyes smiling. "Course I do. Proved by snakes an' wolves." She said kissing her and taking her hand. "Close yer eyes."

Jessica smiled before she shut her eyes and gripped Violet's hand tightly "What are you doing? I know you well enough Violet, you're up to something!"

"I's nuthin'." She said kissing her palm lightly and leaning in kissing her gently trailing her lips down her neck slowly.

Gently Jessica tilted her head before she scoffed "It must be something if you asked if I trusted you then told me to shut my eyes."

"Shh." Violet whispered softly sliding her hand up from Jess' waist and cupping her breast gently through her loose corset.

A gasp left Jess' mouth as she felt Violet's hand. With her eyes closed she could focus better on the touch. It was a wonderful yet slightly scary feeling to have someone, a girl, touch her like this before "I-I thought you wanted to wait." She whispered lightly.

Violet bit her own lip. "I do... m'jus'.. tryin' t'show ya somethin'. Y-ya feel tha'? Between yer legs?" She whispered glad her eyes were closed not to see how much she was blushing.

Jessica screwed her eyes up more as she focused harder. Slowly she nodded. She could feel something, something that she had never felt before. It was like a tingle and slowly it seemed to be getting stronger. Her thighs were getting hot and she couldn't stop it no matter how hard she tried "Y-yes, what is it? How are you doing that?"

Violet smiled kissing below her ear. "Tha's wha' ya do t'me love. Tha's wha' ya feel when somebody tha' ya like turns ya on."

"Turns me on?" whispered Jessica her focus still on Violets hand with lay over the top of her corseted chest "Will it go?" She thought herself rather stupid but she was all new to this and didn't really understand.

Violet laughed softly nodding. "Mhm. Maybe no' fer a li'le bi' cause m'no' gonna do anythin' to ya. Bu' I jus' wan'ed ya t'understan'. Tha's wha' yer doin' t'me."

"Is it bad for me to do that?" asked Jessica as she leant into Violet's touch "I-I mean is it wrong for me to do so?" That tingle between her legs was starting to throb and she so desperately wanted it to go.

"No. No Jess. Tha' means ya like i'. When I touch ya." Violet said kissing her gently before pulling away and finishing rolling down the girls stockings so they were both in their corsets and knickers. "Now c'mon." she said climbing up onto the railing of the balcony.

Quickly Jessica's eyes snapped open as Violet pulled her hand away and backed up, it made Jess whimper a little. She wanted Violet to touch her, she wanted to know more but even she was a little scared. Smiling she watched Violet before she climbed to the railings but that throb still wouldn't go away.

Violet looked over laughing some. "Come on Jess." She said holding her hand out to her grinning unable to take her eyes off her, she looked all flushed and it just made her squirm.

Jess smiled and took Violet's hand into hers "Thank you," she said as she moved a little nearer to Violet "for letting me stay here. I don't know what I'd of done without you."

"Ya would have gone t'Red's. Even I know tha' Jess." Violet said smiling and helping her up onto the rail with her shivering in the breeze looking down to the pool. "Ready?"

"No I meant..Never mind." Quickly she kissed Violet's cheek before she looked down at the pool and raised her eyebrows. Laughing she nodded eagerly "Of course! Ready? On three..One..Tw-" laughing she tugged Violet so they both jumped off the rails, feel for a few seconds before they hit feet first into the pool.

Violet started counting with her yelling and holding her tighter as Jess jumped early and they fell into the water coming up laughing and splashing her. "Bloody woman!"

As she came up Jess pushed back her short hair before she giggled and threw water back at Violet. She'd never laughed so much in one day; it was almost too good to be true. Slowly she swam over to Violet and ever so gently stroked her cheek "I'm glad Coral found me that day, or I wouldn't of met you."

Violet blushed leaning into her hand. "Yeah well she was jus' doin' cause I said I saw ya. She wan'ed t'embarrass me or somethin'. Figured ya were da'in' one o'those sailors or somethin'."

A laugh left Jessica's mouth "Well, one is my cousin and the other is his best mate so I'm all good, thanks." The water rushed around her as she moved in and lightly kissed Violet before she shivered and wrapped her arms around her chest "Wanna go in? I'm starting to freeze to death!"

Violet smiled and pulled her down so just their head were above the water and pulled her to a somewhat hidden spot that had a little ledge to sit and pulled Jess onto her lap kissing her back. "I can warm ya up."

Giggling Jessica smiled against Violet's lips before she leant in and kissed her more, a sigh leaving her mouth as she wrapped her arms around Violet's neck as the kiss became more forceful "I bet you could." She whispered.

Violet moaned softly kissing her back wrapping her arms around her waist rubbing her sides slipping her tongue into her mouth.

Their tongue's wrapped together automatically this time; it no longer scared Jessica or even put her off balance. Slowly her hands crept up over Violet's front to wrap in her hair as she kissed her even more, her breathing increasing a little.

Violet moaned breathing harder and breaking the kiss trailing her lips down Jess' neck caressing her. It was as if something had woken up inside of her, she'd never felt so close to someone or wanted someone as bad as she wanted her. But she would wait; she couldn't risk losing this amazing girl in her arms.

Jessica hadn't really kissed or even touched a person before but with Violet it felt so right. A moan left her mouth as Violet's lips touched her cold neck. She'd never moaned like this before but it was such a wonderful noise.

Violet shivered hearing Jess moan and held her closer running her hands up her back unable to stop touching her.

Leaning down Jess began to kiss at Violet's neck, she was now addicted to the skin and she couldn't help it. Her back shivered as Violet touched her. Her breathing was increasing along with that throb between her legs.

Violet groaned pulling back leaving a mark on Jess' neck. "We should probably go in before we mel' into the pool dear. Feel any warmer?"

"Much." whispered Jess as she too pulled back. Her neck tingled lightly from Violet's touch before she leant in and kissed her gently. Smiling she swam back out into the pool before she began to climb up the sides till she giggled and ran off to scoop up her clothing before charging up inside Violet's room before she smirked and jumped under the girls covers that lay over her large bed.

Violet laughed rolling her eyes and following after her and tossing her clothes into a pile sliding under the covers with her and kissing her lightly.

Their wet clothes made Jess shiver a little but she couldn't care less. Her lips met Violet's again and after a few minutes she bit her lip and looked up to the girl. "Violet," she whispered before she blushed lightly "I want you to touch me. I-I want you to stop that thing between my legs." She'd never felt so embarrassed before but she wanted Violet like those men had, but this time it would be out of love.

Violet bit her lip kissing Jess lightly again. "Are ya sure Jess? I mean i-i's no' somethin' ya can undo. I'll be gen'le too. I promise ya."

Slowly Jess nodded, her eyes gluing onto Violets "I'm sure." She whispered before she lightly kissed her "Just," she looked down and blushed more "show me what to do. Teach me."

Violet smiled gently blushing as well and moved over her kissing her again slowly beginning to unlace Jess' corset. "Jus' tell me if ya wan' me t'stop."

"Never." whispered Jess as she began to kiss Violet back. It was odd for a girl to be undoing her corset but she wanted Violet to see her for all she was, scars and all.

Violet had never done anything with another girl before but she knew roughly what she herself liked. So it was a place to start. She kissed Jess back slowly tossing her corset away and pulling back gasping softly looking down at her.

Jess' eyes widened as Violet gasped and stared at her chest "W-What?" she asked, her body shaking a little "Is something wrong with it?" Biting down on her lip and shut her eyes and looked away. Violet must have thought her ugly to have looked like that.

Violet shook her head cuppng her cheeks and kissing her hard. "Nuthin' could ever be wrong with ya love. Don' ever think tha'." She said softly kissing down to her chest kissing lightly all over before hesitantly sworling her tongue around one of her nipples massaging her other breast carefully.

A sudden squeal left Jessica's mouth as Violet done things to her breasts. Screwing her eyes she flushed and her body squirmed lightly. She'd never felt such feelings like this. It was amazing. The throbbing grew stronger and her breasts tingled. Biting her lip she looked down to watch Violet before she gasped lightly at the scene, she found it rather beautiful.

Violet moaned softly encouraged by Jess' reaction and switched breasts before eventually kissing down her stomach and along her hips slowly pulling down her knickers.

Jessica's hands suddenly held onto Violet's for a few moments before she looked at her "Dont hurt me." She whispered, her thighs trembling lightly "I've heard stuff, about my friends and they said it hurts." A whimper left her mouth before she kissed Violet's forehead and let go of her wrists. Slowly she nodded with a little smile.

Violet shook her head leaning up kissing her. "Hur'in' ya is the las' thin' I wan'. If anythin' i' will only be a momen' dear." she said kissing her again sliding back down between her legs shuderring clenching her own thighs together moaning softly before leaning in licking up her slit slowly.

"Oh, god!" squealed Jessica as her eyes screwed up and she gripped the pillow her head lay on. Violet's tongue was just pure heaven against her. She'd never think, in a million years that she'd have another girl's head between her legs. Her chest heaved dramatically and after a while she couldn't help but let a moan slip out. All these things were happening to her and she didn't know what one to focus on.

Violet kept an eye on her rubbing her thighs gently slipping her tongue into her slowly swirling it and moaning into her again.

Jess' body bucked a little as Violet pushed into her. Suddenly that throb was pulsing and Jessica found herself unable to move at all. Her heart rate increased along with her breathing and before long she was panting madly. Her fingers gripped tightly at the pillow and soon there was heat growing between her legs like something was going to happen.

Violet noticed after awhile how wet she was and slowly pushed two fingers all the way into her carefully swirling her tongue around the girls clit moaning more.

As Violet push into Jessica with her fingers something suddenly hit her. Pain. Gasping she held Violet's wrist and whimpered. They kept still for a few moments before it slipped away as easily as it came. Looking down Jess gasped at what she saw before her eyes were caught by something wet on her legs. Lightly she frowned "W-What is that?"

Violet looked down and laughed softly licking her thigh. "Tha's you. All you love. An' ya tas'e amazin'." She murmured moving her fingers slowly and looking up at Jess as she lowered her head swirling her tongue around the older girls clit again.

"Me?" squeaked Jessica before she screamed lightly as Violet moved her fingers. It was the best thing she'd ever felt. There was no pain nor did it make her scared. It was odd, being touched in some way by a girl who was younger than her but it didn't make a difference to Jessica at this moment in time she was too focused on the fingers _inside_ of her. Her hips began to move, making Jessica frown a little but she couldn't stop, it was helping her get more and it was pushing Violet's face deeper into her, just how she wanted it.

Violet groaned holding her thighs moving her fingers faster and moaning into her more sucing on her clit lost entirely in the girl beneath her and the sweet taste on her lips.

The pleasure grew and grew. Jessica's eyes shut tight and her hands wrapped into Violet's hair. This throb, this burn between her legs was taking over her and she couldn't stop it. "Violet!" she squealed before a moan left her mouth and then, suddenly, she exploded. Having no idea what it was she whimpered before a scream left her mouth. It was the greatest feeling ever and it was pulsing all through her body. Her hands gripped tightly at Violet's hair and her hips bucked wildly. Before she knew it her body collapsed back and twitched lightly as the pulsing calmed and the heat died down. Biting her lip she whimpered lightly, how amazing that was.

Violet moaned softly practically getting off herself just watching her and groaned softly licking her up slowly savouring every drop of her and pulling her fingers out carefully and laid down beside her panting softly licking her lips holding her fingers out. "Wanna taste?"

Jessica's whole body twitched and shook lightly. That was the best thing she'd ever done. It took her a couple of minutes to take in what Violet had said and slowly she turned her head to see two fingers before her eyes, two very wet fingers. Slowly she held Violet's wrist and leant forward. She was about to taste herself! Her tongue flicked out and she licked down the side of the fingers before she leant back and licked her lips "I taste like that?" she asked as the sweet liquids ran down her throat.

Violet smiled feeling herself get even wetter watching her and nodded shuddering. "Mhm. Rather delicious if ya ask me love." She murmured cleaning her fingers the rest of the way.

"I want to do it to you," whispered Jess as she watched Violet clean off her fingers "I want to make those feelings happen to you." Gently she sat up, feeling a little rush of liquids between her legs before she leant over Violet and kissed her neck lightly "That was wonderful, thank you."

Violet gasped softly suddenly looking up at her nervously tilting her head not even fighting her. "Ya already do darlin'. Trus' me." She murmured feeling the not so subtle wetness on her own thighs.

"But I want to make you scream like you made me do." Mumbled Jessica as her hands slowly crept up Violet's corset before she began to pull the laces apart. Her kisses before more forceful on her neck and slowly she could feel herself becoming more confident in the way she touched her new lover.

Violet groaned softly tilting her head back biting her lip arching up to Jess letting her take off her corset blushing some practically naked beneath her.

As Violet's corset was thrown to the ground Jess looked over the bare chest. Violet had smaller breasts then she did but her hips were wider. She had a woman's figure whereas Jessica's was more of a sporty build. Leaning down she kissed Violet lightly before she moved to her neck, collarbone and then breasts. Slowly her hands ran over them, feeling the soft flesh and hardening nipples. She was doing that to Violet, she just knew it. Looking up she smiled at the girl before she leant down and kissed and sucked, just like Violet had done, on the little rosy nipples.

Violet glanced down and threw her head back and moaning her name loudly arching up to her and tangling a hand in her hair. "Bloody hell love..."

Her head bobbed happily as Jessica licked and suck all over the breasts before her fingers lightly trailed over them. She smiled seeing Violet act like this, surely that meant she was doing it right. Pulling back she bit her lip before she scooted down Violet's body before she paused at her undergarments. Lightly she gulped before she began to roll them down. A loud gasp left her mouth as she saw Violet's thighs, they were soaked "Violet," she whispered "there is all that stuff over you!"

Violet whimpered softly biting her lip harder squirming some. "I-I know... told ya ya were ruinin' my knickers didn' I?"

A giggle left Jessica's mouth; it was rather exciting to see she could get Violet in such a way like this. Slowly she pulled the undergarment off the rest of the way and threw them onto the floor before she placed herself between Violet's legs. Slowly she licked her lips at the view before she leant in and began to lick at it, Violet had done it perfectly and it made Jess wonder if she was doing it right.

Violet bit her lip harder whining softly as the cool air hit her and groaned suddenly feeling Jess and arched up to her moaning her name. "Oh please love... m-more..."

Closing her eyes Jess let her hands run over Violet's open legs before she pushed her tongue into the wet flesh. A gasp left her mouth as she felt the insides of Violet. Gently she began to move her tongue around, feeling and tasting all she could, it was so wonderful.

Violet gasped moaning louder and tangling her fingers in Jess' hair panting softly. "Bloody hell."

After a while Jessica pulled back and licked her lips. She looked down at her fingers before she moved them into the wet flesh. She gasped a little a jutted her hand before she began to move it like Violet had done.

Violet groaned gripping the sheets tightly arching up to her more moaning louder as she came suddenly panting Jess' names falling back.

A gentle smile came onto Jess' face as she watched Violet. She must've done it right. Slowly her fingers slipped out of Violet and quickly she began to clean them before she leant over the girl and held her fingers out "Wanna taste?" she giggled.

Violet looked up at her laughing softly and pulled her closer licking them. "Ya tas'e be'er dear." She murmured nipping at her neck.

Laughing Jessica lay down next to Violet and kissed lightly on the lips "Well," she giggled "that was the best birthday present I've ever, ever had."

Violet blushed some kissing her back. "I still have t'ge' ya somethin'."

Violet's thin sheets lightly hung over Jessica's hips though it left the rest of her body exposed. Looking into Violet's eyes she smiled and shook her head "Really, I don't want anything. I have you."

"Yer still ge'in' somethin'. Now hush birthday girl. Ya need yer res'." Violet murmured kissing her gently and holding her close pulling the sheet up over them.

Smiling Jessica put her forehead against Violet's and lightly kissed her nose "The birthday girl doesn't want anything. And the birthday girl doesn't sleep; I only rest for a few hours before I wake up. You go to sleep now, I'll look over you."

"Nope. Yer sleepin'. Righ' here with me an' yer gonna be happy abou' i' an' yer gonna like yer presen'." Violet said kissing her again.

"Really Violet," laughed Jess as she kissed Violet back "I have insomnia, bit of a bugger really. Now you close your pretty eyes and rest, I'll be here when you wake up."

Violet sighed softly and leaned in kissing her again. "I love ya." She whispered softly burying her face in Jess' neck falling to sleep.

"Yeah." Whispered Jessica as she looked down at Violet before she wrapped her arms around the girl and kissed her head "I know." Gently she smiled and stayed up most of the night till the early hours of the morning. She watched Violet stir before her eyes closed and gently she fell asleep.

Violet yawned and looked over grinning and kissed jess lightly slipping out of bed making sure Jess stayed covered and got herself dressed grabbing her bag and heading out to buy a few things.

Jessica moved around as she slept before she groaned and her eyes opened. Rubbing her eyes she sat up, holding the covers around her before she yawned and slipped out of Violet's bed before she pulled out her robe out of her bag and made her way into Violet's bathroom before she tugged into the shower and began to wash herself.

Violet found a few things in some of the shops that she liked and found a nice dress that she bought and headed home hiding it all in her bag and hurrying up to her room smiling hearing the shower and undressed slipping in quietly getting into the shower with her. "Boo."

"Violet!" gasped Jessica as she turned around to see the girl before she giggled "Scared me." Lightly she smiled and hugged Violet close to her "Did you sleep well?" she asked before she began to wash herself.

Violet smiled kissing her lightly and began washing as well. "Mhm. Go' mos' o'yer presen' too. Jus' a few changes t'make."

Jessica frowned as she looked to Violet before she rolled her eyes "I told you not to get me anything." She stated "I don't like the fuss and I don't want you spending money."

"I know bu' yer gonna love i'. So jus' hush. I didn' spen' much anyways. I don' think a'leas'. Don' understan' yer American money. Ours is worth more here."

"It's simple enough." laughed Jessica as she began to wash her hair "But I don't really spend alot of money, I like to use stuff around me rather than buying stuff. I keep it simple."

"Well yer gonna like wha' I go' anyways. So too bad." Violet said washing off and kissing her again slipping out wrapping a towel around herself.

Rolling her eyes Jessica finished washing off her hair before she too pulled herself out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the side before she began to dry herself. When she was dry she went into the room and began to pull on one of her dresses, corsets and other garments before she laughed and grabbed Violet before she threw her down onto the bed and climbed over her "I forgot to say good morning princess." She said before she kissed her.

Violet was in the middle of getting dressed when she was thrown onto the bed yelling and laughing kissing her back. "Mos' defini'ely a good mornin' dear. So wha' all do ya have t'grab from yer house still?"

"I'm not going back there." Said Jessica with a small sigh "If I go back they'll pull me back in and lock me in my room, no matter how old I am." Lightly she shrugged and pulled back off of Violet.

"I'll go with ya. They can' jus' do tha' to ya. I'll help ya ge' yer thin's an' everythin'. Ya don' have t'be afraid. I'll be with ya." Violet said finishing getting dressed and brushing her hair.

"Dont worry about it Violet." said Jessica as she began to run her fingers through her hair "Most of my stuff is at Red's anyway. All I need is over there. Not to worry about it, I'll be fine."

Violet nodded and went up behind her brushing her hair for her smiling. "I like yer hair." She murmured kissing the back of her neck. "Mmmm. Smells like breakfas's ready."

Jessica looked over her shoulder and smirked "Aww, you all hungry? Lost all your energy?" Giggling she stood up and kissed Violet before she took her hand as they walked downstairs together "I'll take you to see Pup again soon, now you have your necklace you are part of his family."

Violet smiled squeezing her hand nodding. "Good. He was adorable." She murmured going into the kitchen sitting at the table. "Mornin' mum. Mornin' Coral." She said before tickling Billy.

"Ooooh Violet kissed you!" Billy said pointing at Jess.

"Morning." Jessica said to Coral and Nellie with a small smile before she looked over to Billy and laughed lightly "I guess she did. She made me do it, she's nasty like that. A big old meanie."

Nellie looked over at Coral as she was finishing with breakfast having noticed the mark on Jess' neck and raised an eyebrow at Coral. "Mornin' girls. An' Billy dear ya jus' be nice ya her?"

"Ok mummy." He said giggling as Violet tickled him more.

Coral too noticed the mark, it wasn't hard to miss. As she drank her coffee her eyes caught Nellie's and she smirked before she leant against her and giggled lightly.

Jessica looked from Nellie to Coral before she sat next to Violet before she began to eat the scrambled egg that was given to her. "Thank you," she looked to Nellie and smiled "you cook wonderfully.

"Oh i's nuthin'. Thank ya though love. Though I had some help. No' like she can cook a bloody egg on her own though." Nellie said setting out the rest of the plates and sitting down to eat beside Coral.

"Dont blame me, I'm just inexperienced." muttered Coral before she began to laugh into her coffee. It was rather funny in the fact that Violet said she'd never touch a girl and now here she was with Jessica "It was my first time." She drank a little before she burst out laughing and her coffee went everywhere "Oh, I am so sorry..I've never done that before." Her face turned red as she laughed more.

Nellie covered her mouth laughing some shaking her head hitting Coral's leg trying to stop her own laughter. "Coral!"

Violet looked up blushing before quickly leaving the table running out upset and embarrassed.

Coral looked up as Violet ran out before she sighed and wiped her eyes before she shook her head "Honestly. That girl needs to learn in taking a joke."

Jessica sighed as Violet left. Quickly she stood up, looking from Coral to Nellie for a second before she followed Violet out. As she went upstairs she found Violet slumped next to her bed. "Violet?" she said as she sat down next to her and stroked her cheek "They were only joking love. You've got nothing to be ashamed of, they are just jealous."

"Oh hush. I's all new t'the two o'them. Be nice dear. Gonna ge' yerself in trouble ya are." Nellie said smirking kissing her neck.

Violet wiped her eyes hearing someone coming up and sighed seeing it was Jess and leaned into her laying her head on the girl's shoulder. "Jealous o'you. An' m'no' ashamed o'us. Don' think tha'. I's jus'... I'd said when I was talkin' t'Coral tha' i'was all good fer her an' mum' an' tha' I'd jus' fin' some bloke. Bu' then I saw you... an' everythin' changed. An' she's jus' makin' fun o'me fer i' all.

"I'm just worried for them Nellie, I make jokes out of stuff when I'm worried. I'm so bloody stupid."

Jess put her arm around Violet and kissed her head gently before she sighed "She's not making fun of you." She whispered pulling Violet closer "She does what Red does. She is scared; you can see it in her eyes. They try to make fun and games out of it but deep down, it's their way of trying to relax themselves, she doesn't want it to get to her and cause her upset. Even you know that dangers of women getting caught together and she's trying to look out for Nellie and now she's got to keep an eye out of us two as well. It's the mum side coming out in her, I promise you."

Nellie shook her head pulling Coral closer kissing her gently. "Yer anythin' bu' stupid my dear. Now hush. Everythin' will be fine. Vi's a big girl. I jus' hope they know wha' they're doin'."

Violet leaned into Jess more. "I know i's looked down on bu'... how can they think tha'. Yer amazin' Jess. M'lucky t'have ya. How can they think i's wrong when.. i-i' feels so righ'?"

Looking down Jess smiled and gently kissed Violet "It may be right to us but people are scared for change. And we women are looked down on, we are little compared to men and that is the way it shall stay. They see it as a crime, women being together isn't proper to them. But we can keep it a secret, your mothers have and so can we."

Violet sighed softly and kissed Jessica back and got up again. "I know. I jus' love ya. I do. I know i's sudden an' all bu' I can' even imagine bein' withou' ya." She said kissing her again and heading back downstairs.

Jessica smiled before she grabbed Violet and pushed her against the wall near to the stairs "Oh Violet, you are something, really, such a kind person." Gently Jess stroked her cheek before she kissed her neck "I never thought I'd have someone like you."

Violet gasped sofly and smiled blushing some tilting her head as her eyes fluttered shut shivering. "Same t'you Jess. Every bi' the same." She whispered holding her waist.

The light kisses became more forceful as Jessica toyed with her neck before she pulled back and giggled "I shall have to get you back for the mark you made on my neck." She teased whilst pointing to the large red mark on her skin that was starting to turn purple. Leaning in she kissed Violet before she held one of her hands "Now, let's go back downstairs and eat, shall we?"

Violet tilted her head more exposing her pale neck to the girl and biting her lip to keep a soft moan from escaping and shuddered as Jess pulled away and smiled squeezing her hand. "Good. M'hungry." She murmured kissing her back heading back down with her.

"I can tell." smiled Jessica as they got to the bottom of the stairs before she pulled Violet onto her back and spun round with a laugh before she ran into the kitchen, her hands holding onto Violet's legs. As they went in she smiled lightly at Coral and Nellie before she let Violet be lowered to the floor.

"Violet," whispered Coral as she looked up from her breakfast with a guilty face "I didn't mean to say that. I'm terribly sorry." Lightly she sighed and looked down "I'm just worried, that's all."

Violet yelped holding onto her tightly, laughing before sitting down again to eat and shaking her head at Coral. "I know. Bu' there's nuthin' t'worry abou'."

Nellie smiled some eating her breakfast and patting Coral's leg reassuringly squeezing her knee.

Gently Jessica leant over and kissed Violet's ear "She didn't mean to cause harm." She whispered lightly before she restarted on her scrambled eggs.

Coral smiled at Violet before she pulled Nellie onto her lap and kissed her neck "And how is the pregnant lady this morning?"

"I know." Violet murmured back to her smiling and rolling her eyes continuing to eat.

"Oi. Do ya min'. I was ea'in'." Nellie said laughing and wrapping her arms around her neck anyways.

A happy smile came onto Jessica's face as she watched the two women. They had it all, a loving family, a beautiful home and mostly they had each other no matter what.

"I was asking a perfectly simple question." giggled Coral as she tilted her head before she wrapped her arms around Nellie and kissed her cheek.

Violet glanced at them and rolled her eyes smiling and grinned over at Jess unable to really stop smiling.

"Mhm. Sure ya were. An' m'a bloody bloke." Nellie muttered in her ear kissing her lightly.

"I think we determined that you are not a bloke." giggled Coral as she nipped lightly at Nellie's collarbone "I went and looked."

Jessica drank her drink before she laughed and spat most of it out. Laughing out loud she wiped her mouth before she looked over to Violet "Are they always like this?" she asked with a giggle.

Nellie grinned tilting her head back some shaking her head. "I don' recall this search ever occurin'. Ya sure i' was me?"

"Ugh. Yeeees. Bloody people need t'ge' a room." Violet said shaking her head blushing some. "Nobody wan's t'hear any o'tha'. Especially me."

"I'm most defiantly sure it was you." Smirked Coral as she looked up to Nellie "I can recall that little beauty spot of yours that is on your thigh. And I can remember you moans well enough."

Jessica laughed even louder. She'd never laughed so much in one day. Holding her sides her face flushed red a little before she looked to Violet once more "It's rather amusing if you ask me!"

Nellie shook her head laughing some grinning. "Nope. M'afraid I still don' recall any o'tha'. Who're ya again?"

"Yeah well i's no' yer mum tha's doin' i'. Defini'ely more than I wan' t'know." Violet said shaking her head laughing some.

"I would be your worst nightmare." Teased Coral before she leant Nellie back a little and kissed at the uppers of her breasts before she pulled back "But if you don't recall who I am then maybe I should just go." Laughing she looked to Violet and winked "Oh come on Vi, nothing you haven't heard before."

Nellie shook her head holding her tighter and kissing her gently. "Nope Never said ya could leave either."

"Oh don' even go there. Ugh. Don' worry Jess. I'll buy ya some ear plugs or somethin'." Violet said grimacing.

"Well then, suppose I'll have to stay put." smirked Coral as she began to suck at Nellie's neck whilst her hands ran up the front of her corset.

Tilting her head to once side Jess smiled happily as she watched the two ladies. They were so in love, so happy together that it seemed too good to be true "How long have you two been together?" she asked.

Nellie frowned tilting her head and pulling Coral back some by her hair smirking some. "How long's i' been love? No' too terribly long really. Aroun' Bella was born I think."

"Ow, mind the hair!" laughed Coral before she bit her lip in thought "Well we had a mess about before Bella. Then my ex husband came back and we had some big fight. Then he died and James came along and me and Nellie were on and off. Then Bella came along and then the twins. So a good year or so."

"Wow." Said Jessica as she smiled "Even with husbands you were together? That's so..Romantic."

Nellie smiled and kissing Coral again. "I really can' believe i's tha' bloody long. An' tha' li'le bugger is so big." She said looking over at Bella smiling.

"Time goes quick." Whispered Coral as she kissed Nellie back before she pulled her nearer still "And I wouldn't change a bit, not now that I have you."

Nellie smirked shrugging. "Hmmm. I don' know dear. Yer nose is a bi' big." She teased leaning into her more looking down at her.

"As is yours." teased Coral before she pushed Nellie up grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from the room "I think I should teach you a lesson. See you later girls."

Smirking Jess watched the women leave as she waved them off before she went over and picked up Bella "She looks just like Coral."

"Oi. I wasn' done ea'in'! An' i take tha' back. Still bloody hur's." Nellie muttered following her along happily anyways.

Violet smiled nodding. "Yeah. She's too cu'e though. An' she's jus' go'en the hang o'walkin'. Can' keep her still now."

"She's very beautiful." said Jess as she stroked Bella's cheek and bounced her on her hip "My aunt's got a little daughter, she's a right little madam but she's a right laugh."

"Well they are all a han'full really." Violet said starting to clean up sending Billy off to wash his face.

"Dont make out you don't love it." teased Jessica as she put Bella into her play pen and watched her for a few moments before looking over to Violet "Would you ever want children?"

Violet shrugged washing the dishes. "I don' know. I mean I know they hur' a load. Bu' I don' know. Wha' abou' you?"

"Never really thought about it." muttered Jess as she began to help Violet with the dishes before she giggled and flicked bubbles at her.

Violet spluttered wiping the bubbles off and smeared bubbles on her instead. "No' so funny now, is i'?"

Smirking Jess leant down and kissed the top of Violet's small, pert breasts before she looked up at her before kissing the bottom of her chin "I found it rather amusing."

Violet bit her lip looking down at Jess and lifted her up turning them around and setting her on the counter kissing her neck standing between her legs.

"Violet." giggled Jessica as she was lifted onto the counter "Naughty girl." Biting her lip she tilted her head to one side allowing more flesh to be shown before one leg wrapped around Violet, pulling her nearer.

Violet smiled slowly pushing Jess' skirts up some rubbing her thighs. "Never said I was good ya know." she whispered before catching the girl's lip again.

Jess wrapped her arms around Violet's neck as she kissed Violet back, their lips moving in time before her hands snatched down to hold Violet's wrists "And what do you think you are doing young lady?"

Violet laughed softly kissing her again. "Well I was thinkin' o'doin' you really. Righ' on this here coun'er."

"What?" Jessica all but whispered as her eyes widened. She looked around the kitchen and blushed "But the children are in here a-and I've never done anything like that. Nellie and Coral are only upstairs too!"

Violet giggled kissing her again. "Me either. Now stay pu'." she whispered scooping up Bella and taking her into the other room. "Billy go play with Bella."

"ooooh! your kissing again!"

"Told you she makes me." Smiled Jess to Billy before Violet forced him from the room. Giggling lightly Jess bit her lip and looked to Violet "Did you know that I am very jealous of your body? I wish I had those curves, and the legs. Damn me for running around all the time."

Violet blushed shaking her head smiling. "Yer crazy dear. Any smar' woman would kill t'look like ya. Besides yer rather delicious by the way, breas's are bigger. An' ya don' knock stuff over bein' wide as a boa'."

"I'd love to have curves! I hate being dead straight without any form." Raising an eyebrow Jessica looked down to her chest "Well if you ask me a little means alot. I'm no fan of big breasts, yours are lovely. Fit right into my mouth they did!" laughing she looked to Violet and trailed her finger down her neck "And this," she whispered as she looked over the skin "I cannot seem to get enough of it."

Violet laughed softly blushing more shaking her head. "Yer far from dead straigh' dear. Trus' me. Ya have curves. They're jus' sub'le. Yer gorgeous."

"Oh be quiet." Teased Jessica as she stroked Violet's pretty face "And you have such dark eyes, like Nellie's, blue is so boring. Ugh. But with yours, you could hide so many secrets in them."

"Don' ya dare say somethin' bou' yer eyes. I love 'em. Like oceans they are. So deep, an' easy t'ge' los' in."

"Yes. But they show off everything I've seen and done." Murmured Jess as she tilted her head and smiled lightly. "Blue eyes are for people who cannot keep a secret close at heart, I'm not like that. I want to trap it all inside and never let it out."

Violet smiled and leaned in kissing her gently. "Take me someplace again. I wanna ge' outta here with my gorgeous girlfrien'." She said blushing some.

Looking down Jessica smiled wildly. Girlfriend. She liked it. Gently she kissed Violet on the head before she thought for a moment. "I don't really know alot of places." She muttered before she thought for a moment more "I could take you to the river. I built a rope swing with my cousin there. Oh, and a field near to it has horses! We could go and see them, if you wish."

Violet nodded happily. "Soun's perfec'. Well you go tell mum. I'll round up Billy an' Bella. Jus' keep yer eyes shu'."

Biting her lip with a giggle Jessica jumped off of the side and walked upstairs. Knocking lightly on the women's door she spun around a little on the spot in wait before she leant near to the door "Erm, sorry to disrupt you but is it ok for me to take Violet out?"

Coral's lips trailed down Nellie's neck and collar bone whilst her hands held tightly onto her bum. Looking up to the door Coral sighed before looking back down to Nellie with a smirk. Her lover lay on the floor with her hands tied together as Coral teased her. Giggling she stood up and pulled on her robe before she opened the door a little "Sure love. Just don't go getting her into danger with wolves," lightly she winked "no grass stains on the back of her dress please."

Violet dumped the two in with the twins and went over to Jess. "Don' worry abou' us. We'll be with horses."

"An' take some wa'er with ya! An' a blanke' incase i' rains! An' somethin' t'ea'!" Nellie called trying to work her way free.

"You heard the boss." Coral said to the two girls before she waved and shut the door behind her before crawling back over to Nellie with a giggle.

Nodding lightly at the instructions Jess looked to Violet and smiled before she leant in and kissed her gently before grabbing her hand as they ran down the stairs. Going into the kitchen Jess found a blanket from a cupboard before she and Violet packed up a small bag, which Jess carried before they set off. "I'll need to explore around some more. Haven't really gone out past Red's." She told Violet as they walked.

Nellie raised an eyebrow squirming. "Yer no' very nice ya know. Leavin' me here like this an' such."

"Well wherever we go I'm happy. I'll have ya with me an' tha's all I need." Violet said going off with her grinning.

"Then we shall go on a big adventure soon." Smiled Jess as she lightly skipped around Violet with a giggle before she tapped her nose and began to run around her, pulling at her dress here and there as laughter left her mouth.

Violet laughed shaking her head and held her dress up before pushing her into a grassy patch and sticking her tongue out at her running off.

"Violet!" squealed Jessica as she landed in the grass. Looking up she poked her tongue back out at Violet before she ran after her with a giggle. "Get your arse here now!"

"Nope! Ya have t'catch me!" Violet yelled running faster and climbing over a fence running off into the woods.

Rolling her eyes Jess began to run faster before she leaped the fence and began to charge at Violet before she began to run next to her before she giggled, grabbed her before the both of them rolled down a hill before they stopped at the bottom with Jess atop of Violet "I do believe I've caught you!" she laughed.

Violet yelled laughing and sighing laying back smiling up at her panting some trying to catch her breath. "I love doin' all this with ya."

"You love rolling down hills with me?" teased Jessica "Well, whatever floats your boat my darling." A giggle left her mouth before she leant down and kissed Violet lightly before she moved to lie next to her. Looking up her eyes wondered over the clouds before she held Violet's hand and lightly played with her fingers as the both of them lay together in the long grass "I know what you mean," she whispered after a while "nice having you around. I love it."

Violet grinned relaxing back in the grass looking up at the sky peacefully and squeezing Jess' hand lightly. "Me too. An' i's beau'iful ou'."

"Now you can see why I don't spend my time in that town. I like being out here, just breathing in the clean air." Jessica murmured as she trailed her fingertips over Violet's nails as her eyes flicked over their hands. Looking up Jess blushed lightly before she leant over Violet. "I," she paused, she'd never told someone this, ever, but to Violet it seemed so right "love you."

Violet grinned and leaned up kissing her lightly. "M'the luckies' girl in the world then." She whispered. "Cause I love ya back."

"I'm glad you do." Jessica said before she began to kiss Violet. Her lips pecked softly at Violet's before they became stronger and lasted for longer. Gently she smiled and shut her eyes to allow Violet's touch take over her body.

Violet pulled back after a bit. "School sta'rs up soon. Nex' week isn' i'? Wha' if they all make fun o'my accen'?"

Looking down Jessica laughed lightly. What a funny thing to stop kisses over. Leaning down she began to kiss at Violet's neck "They won't." She reassured "Everyone here wants to know what England's like, no doubt you'll be popular."

"I don' wanna be popular. I jus' wan' yer frien's t'like me." Violet said smiling some. "Tha's all I need."

"Oh," whispered Jess as she shut her eyes and gently begun to suck at the soft skin between her lips "of course they will. Though, there will be talk of the nice love bite I have on my neck,"

Violet laughed softly blushing some and tilted her head. "I'll be on my bes' behavior my dear. I promise."

"Good." stated Jessica as she moved her lips and began to suck at Violet's collar bone "Wouldn't want you to have you sent off to head girl for being naughty now, would we? I doubt she'd be amused."

"No. Only naugh'y fer you anyways. All you." Violet said running her fingers through Jess' short black hair moaning softly.

God, this skin had a hold on her. She'd happily kiss it but when it came to doing stuff she was still a little scared. She figured her first time was just lucky. Tilting her head up Jessica began to suck at the bottom of Violet's chin before her fingers lightly trailed down her neck.

Violet shivered tilting her head back more wrapping a leg around Jess. "Bloody hell love."

Lightly Jess began to nibble at Violet's ear, chin and cheek before she kissed her lightly and pulled back "I do believe I said something about a rope swing." She giggled as she got to her feet and held her hand out "Come on, plenty of time to play in the grass later."

"Ya tease." Violet said laughing taking her hand getting up. "I was comfy there with a gorgeous woman over me. Though a rope swing does soun' fun. Lead the way."

"You seemed to be more excited than comfy." Teased Jess as she began to lead Violet back up the grassy hill before they followed a little stream which soon turned into an open river with a small lake coming from it where the rope swing stood over. Putting the bag down Violet giggled before she grabbed the rope, swung over the water on it before she landed back onto the bank and held it out "Your turn, Vi."

Violet laughed watching her and kicked off her shoes and rolled down her stocking tying the skirt of her dress up in a knot by her him before taking the rope and swinging out yelling jumong into the water.

Snorting Jessica shook her head before she went into the bag, put the blanket on the ground before she began to eat an apple she packed. Looking to Violet she laughed as she came back up for air "You seem to be at one with water!" she said taking another bite of her apple.

"I have always loved the wa'er. M'par' mermaid." Violet teased gathering up some shells and setting them beside Jess.

"Part mermaid?" repeated Jess before she started to laugh "So you smell of fish and have a slimy tail? Well, you're still beautiful even with shells over your boobs."

Violet shook her head laying her head on Jess' lap. "Nooooo. I smell of roses an' have a pre'y tail." She said laughing.

"I've never heard a mermaid smelling of roses!" giggled Jess as she stroked Violet's wet hair "Maybe they grow special ones under the water. Is that right mergirl?"

Violet grinned nodding. "Yep. Very special indeed. Fall madly in love with beau'iful wolf girls."

"Ah. I see! Oh, but what if all the mermaids take these roses and fall in love with wolf girls? Imagine the children!" Jessica gasped before she began to laugh and ring Violet's long hair around her fingers.

"Flower girls fer everyone. Smell of roses an' likes wolves." Violet said shutting her eyes soaking up the sun. She didn't know which made her hotter, the sun or Jess.

Smiling down at the girl Jess lightly kissed her nose whilst her fingers trailed over Violet's cheeks as she sighed lightly "I like your pale skin." She muttered "It's ever so pretty."

Violet giggled softly wrinkling her nose. "Tha' tickles. An' I look like a ghos'."

Smiling Jessica lightly rubbed her nose against Violet's before she let her eyes trail over the girls pale skin "It's beautiful. You glow out in the dark. And I like all that ghost stuff, rather into it."

"Mmm. Well good. Go' a ghos'ly mermaid fer a girlfrien'. An' yer never ge'in' rid o'her."

"I wouldn't want to." stated Jess as she leant down and kissed Violet's cheek before she smirked lightly "Not after I saw her beautiful, pale naked body which my hands ran all over."

Violet shivered smiling looking at her. "Bloody tease ya are. I swear i'. Tha's hardly fair ya know."

"Oh but you love it so." Smirked Violet before she lightly thumbed the front of Violet's dress "I must ask Red if I can have that camera of his, take some photos of us and the animals, I'd like that."

"Ya have camera's here? They cos' an' arm an' a leg over there. We have an' old picture with Billy's dad an' us. He was a Judge. Could afford i'."

Laughing Jess nodded "Course we have camera's, they are just alot more common round here so they cost less. And Red, he's got alot more money then he makes out he has, but, he's like me in wanting to keep it simple."

"Well c'mon! Le's go then! I wanna see!" Violet exclaimed laughing and getting up pulling her up too.

Huffing Jessica looked up to Violet before she laughed lightly "You want me to get up, walk all the way back through town again and go through the other side of the forest to get some camera? You know, I could've done other things to amuse you."

Violet laughed softly kissing her. "An' I can make i' worth yer while. We can take all kin's o'pictures." she said smirking.

Raising an eyebrow Jessica smirked and hit Violet's bum "That's Red's camera! Violet, you really are a bloody bad girl!"

"He doesn' have t'know wha' we're usin' i' fer." Violet said giggling and kissing her lightly. "Now c'moooon."

Jessica scoffed against Violet's lips before she packed up the blanket, threw her apple core into the lake before she giggled, took Violet's hand and ran back through the forest with her before they stopped and climbed over the fence "And, might I ask," she muttered into Violet's ear "what pictures you were planning to take."

"Ya can ask. Doesn' mean I'll spoil the surprise." Violet said smirking and kissing her again before heading off into town. "C'mon you. Keep up."

Rolling her eyes Jessica ran to Violet's side as they walked through the town. They talked about random nothings and most of the time they burst out laughing, not that Jessica minded to her it was perfect. They kept walking and before they knew it they were walking up to Red's front door. "If I get caught or something I'm blaming it on you!" she said to Violet before she went into Red's house, like she usually done.

Looking up from a small piece of wood he was carving Red smiled wildly "Well, if it isn't old Jess." He wheezed before looking over Jessica's shoulder "Oh, and her pretty little friend, Violet. What can I do for you girls then today?"

"Red," asked Jess as she moved nearer to him "can we borrow that camera of yours? I promise we shall be careful with it, we want to take some pictures of Pup and there are some brilliant flowers in Violet's back garden." Biting her lip she looked to him and waited for a moment before he smiled and nodded. Squirming a little Jessica kissed his head before she grabbed Violet's hand and pulled her upstairs to Red's spare room before she began to pull out small objects from under the bed as she searched for the camera.

Violet laughed softly following her up and looking around the room at different things. "Ge' caugh'? Doin' wha'? S'no' like m'all over ya... ye'."

"Yeah, yet." Muttered Jessica from under the bed before she chuckled and scooted back out with a brown camera in her hands with a leather coating on it "Ta da!" she smirked before she passed it to Violet and started on putting objects back under the bed.

"Well le's go then. I believe ya said somethin' abou' horses." Violet said picking it up looking at it curiously.

"What about the horses?" asked Jessica as she brushed down her dress before sighing and giggling lightly "I'm not walking all the bloody way back!"

Violet laughed softly and kissed her. "Oh come on. There's plen'y o'time lef' in the day."

Huffing Jessica stood still for a few seconds before tutting "Come on then." She said as they went back downstairs "I'll be back soon, Red!" called Jessica as they left, grabbing her bag on the way before they started to walk back to the fields "Now. Tell me more about these pictures. I hate surprises, you know that well enough."

Violet grinned following her out and shaking her head. "Nope. I's now par' o'yer birthday surprise. You'll fin' ou' t'nigh'."

"Really Violet." muttered Jess as they walked all the way back through town again to the horse fields. Opening the gate for Violet Jessica went over to one of the horses and patted them before she smiled and fed some a handful of grass.

Violet smiled and kissed her cheek lightly as she let her in and followed her over to a horse caustiously petting it. "I's huge."

"It's a horse." Teased Jessica before she went and on the fence as she pulled grass strands from her dress. Her eyes wondered over to Violet's hand, which held the camera before she sighed and looked up into the sky, the sun filling her face before she hummed lightly and smiled.

Violet grinned and pulled out the camera. "Go stan' with him. I' is a him isn' i'?" She asked pointing to the horse.

Looking back Jessica smirked before shaking her head "Oh no. I got the camera so I shall take them. And no, it's a girl."

"Would ya jus' hush an' ge' over there t'tha' horse." Violet said rolling her eyes.

Crossing her arms around her chest Jess shook her head again with a small smirk "Nope. I refuse. This is punishment for getting me some presents which I told you not to buy."

Violet rolled her eyes laughing before turning the camera to her instead and taking some pictures of Jess.

"Violet!" laughed Jessica as she covered up her face, jumped from the fences and grabbed the camera from Violet before she pinned her to the ground "No taking pictures of me!" she giggled before taking one of Violet "Never, ever!"

Violet yelled laughing and shaking her head shutting her eyes. "Tha's no fair!"

Leaning down Jessica smiled "Oh boo hoo." She teased before she leant down and kissed Violet before she held the camera up and took a picture of them both "That's a keeper." She whispered against Violet's lips.

Violet smiled kissing her back and rolling them over so Jess was on the bottom looking down at her smiling her eyes shining with love for the girl and brushing some black hair from her face. "Now this would be a keeper."

Blushing lightly Jessica let the back of her fingers trail down Violet's cheek softly "You are bloody insane." She whispered as she kissed the palm of Violet's little hands before she sighed and leant up to kiss her once again.

Violet smiled biting her lip. "M'sorry." She said softly rolling off to lay beside her blushing some and looking up at the sky.

Smirking Jessica sat up and took another picture of Violet as she lay in the grass before she crept over to her and lay her head onto her lovers stomach "I didn't say it was a bad thing." She said, her eyes looking to the sky as well "Now, tell me about these pictures! I want to know!"

Violet smiled some and shook her head. "No pictures. Now hush." She said playing with her short black hair.

Shutting her eyes Jessica let her fingers weave through the green grass before she rolled over and looked up to Violet. Gently she smiled and let her fingertips trail patterns over Violet's dress and chest.

Violet laughed softly looking down at her. "Wha' are ya doin' dear? Tha' tickles a bi'."

"Just spending time with my Violet." Said Jessica before she leant over Violet's body and tilted her head "Can I ask..Why me?"

Violet smiled blushing some and frowned some. "Wha' do ya mean why you? I should be the one askin' tha'. I mean well I told ya. Till I saw ya all I could think abou' was findin' some han'some sailor or somethin' bu' then I saw ya. An' I don' know. All tha' wen' ou' the window. Ya jus' looked so beau'iful, an' smar', an free-spiri'ed an' ya are. Yer all tha' an' more."

"Oh Violet." sighed Jessica before she leant in and kissed her gently "You really are the most beautiful, stunning, smart, caring and careful person I've ever met. I didn't know one person could have so much love in them. Well, I want to show you I love you back just as much, and I shall, I'll find a way. Promise."

Viole' smiled shaking her head and kissing her lightly. "Ya already have. Trus' me. An' m'gonna be here fer ya no ma'er wha'."

"As will I for you." Whispered Jess as she kissed Violet back, a small sigh leaving her mouth as she done so before she smiled against Violet's soft skin.

Violet grinned feeling happier than she ever had holding her close. "M'glad we came t'America."

"I'm glad you came too," Jessica muttered "ever so glad." Her eyes shut tight as she held onto Violet. The love for her, this growing passion was getting to Jessica, it was making her feel human, making her feel complete.

Violet grinned and held her close. "I've never fel' like this." She said softly. "I's like I have everythin' in the world."

"I don't need the world," said Jessica as she looked up to Violet and gently kissed her cheek "not when I have you, here in my arms."

Violet laughed softly and pulled her closer kissing her gently. "Good."

Kissing her back Jessica tapped Violet's nose before she sighed "Any chance we could head back soon? Insomnia catches you at the worst times, believe me."

"M'kay love. Wanna work on somethin' anyways." Violet said smiling and getting up brushing herself and Jess off heading home with her.

As they got home Jess put her bag onto the floor before she yawned and tugged upstairs. She would've said hello to everyone but she was drained. As she got to Violet's room she slumped onto the bed, kicked her shoes off and sleep asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Violet smiled and followed her upstairs grabbing her own bag and heading back down sitting in the living room pulling out the dress and taking out some sciccors starting to cut it.

As Jessica awoke she looked at Violet's little cloak and frowned. She'd been asleep for around four hours, which was a record in itself. Pulling herself from bed she yawned and stretched herself out before she made her way downstairs, rubbing her eyes as she went.

Violet was still in the living room working on the dress halfway finished and gasped looking up hearing her coming. "Coral go distrac' her or somethin'!"

Nellie laughed getting up and pulling Coral along. "Yes come along dear. Le's go distrac' the girl."

"And say what?" hissed Coral as Nellie pulled her till before they faced Violet on the stairs "Oh, hello love. Have a nice rest?"

Looking up through tried eyes Jessica nodded gently "Yes, thank you. Have you seen Violet anywhere?" she all but mumbled.

Nellie shrugged laughing. "She's a bi' busy love. Ya hungry? Ya look hungry. Been a long day fer ya."

Violet laughed softly sewing still listening from where she sat on the floor.

Yawning a little Jess shook her head "I'm alright thank you. I just wish I could sleep a little more, unless you've got some magical food that sends me off to bed." Lightly she laughed.

"Well," said Coral "unless you want us to pour ale all down your throat then you might just have to learn to sleep more. My father didn't sleep well either, he got extremely tired and weak so we must try and get you more settled."

"Hmm. Well my ex-husban' used t'have somethin' like tha'. Though he would jus' se'le on the drink i' helps t'jus' clear yer min' an' make yerself comfor'able. Relax comple'ely."

"Oh I've tried. Bloody everything. Even a book under my neck but it's all hopeless. Oh well," muttered Jessica "I've had it since I could remember, better get used to it."

"Hmm well did ya try readin'? Tha' helps sometimes. No' even gonna tell ya my other suggestion cause well i's my daugh'er yer seein'. An' I don' wanna know abou' any o'tha'."

Laughing Coral kissed Nellie on the head and nodded in agreement "Yes. We most defiantly don't wanna know about those. Violet is enough of a little minx without her girlfriend around."

Blushing lightly Jessica looked down and fiddled with her dress "Oh no. I wouldn't dream of saying anything. A-And yes, I shall try to read. Hopefully that'll work. Thank you, both of you."

"Anytime love. Now how abou' ya tell us wha' exac'ly is goin' on here? I mean yer more than welcome t'stay bu' how come yer no' a' home?"

"Oh." whispered Jessica as she looked down more "Me, my mother and her new husband don't see eye to eye. And, I didn't really get the cut lip from falling over." Looking back up she heard Coral gasp before she shrugged "If I get it your way I can always go to my friends, he won't mind having me, he's used to it."

"No love. There's nuthin' wrong with ya stayin' love. Jus' was wonderin' if we should be expectin' people comin' roun' bangin' on the door lookin' fer ya. Yer welcome t'stay as long as ya wan'. No one will be hur'in' ya here. Unless they are Billy or Bella." Nellie said laughing softly. "An' tha's generally on acciden'."

"Thank you. Both of you, I've never met such a nicer family before. I'm a lucky person." said Jessica lightly before she laughed "Oh I'll probably be the ones to hurt them with the amount of running and crashing about I do, but I'll keep an eye out, just in case."

"And as you are here you can use whatever you want in the house. We still need to buy a few items but if you need a few dress or shoes come to me and I'll let you go into town with Violet. This is your home now and you can treat it as such..In reason, of course."

"Yeah. No walkin' abou' in yer knickers or nuthin'." Nellie said laughing shaking her head. "Bu' ya don' have t'ask t'use nuthin' or anythin' alrigh' dear?"

"I do believe it'll be Violet prancing around in her undergarments." giggled Jessica before she nodded "Yes, thank you. I cannot really thank you enough, you two really are wonderful. You must be lucky to have each other."

Smiling softly Coral nodded and pulled Nellie close to her before she sighed as the twins began to cry "I'll be back in a moment." She whispered before running upstairs.

Nellie smiled shaking her head and kissing Coral's cheek before she left. "I am indeed lucky." She said softly before shaking her head and looking at Jess again. "Yer a lucky one too li'le lady. I see how ya two look a' each other."

"I never thought I'd be the one to fall for a girl." Said Jess as she looked up to Nellie "I knew I was different, I didn't really go for any of the boys down in the docks so I thought that maybe I just didn't want a relationship. Then Violet, she came along as she loves the stuff I show her and she's gentle and loving." Trailing off it thought Jessica bit her lip before she smiled lightly "You have a great daughter Ma'am."

Nellie smiled laughing some and pulled Jess into a hug. "I know dear. An' she's lucky t'have you too. Ya have a good head on yer shoulders. I know ya only one the bes' fer her."

Jess hugged Nellie back and sighed happily "I can only hope to keep her happy." She whispered before looking up "Do you know where she is, by the way?" 

Coming back down the stairs Coral held the twins before she passed Chris over to Nellie before she tried to hush her daughter who was lightly crying "Oh hush little one." She cooed before looking over to Nellie "You sure you're ready to do all this again?"

"I know ya will. An' she's busy. We're distractin' ya." Nellie said laughing and rocking Chris gently. "More than ready dear. Jus' precious they are."

"Why are you distracting me?" asked Jess with a frown "What's she busy with?" Lightly she rolled her eyes and sighed "I told her that I didn't want anything. Really. For her birthday I shall have to buy her everything her pretty eyes lay on."

Nellie laughed softly shaking her head. "She's workin' hard on i' t'ge' i' done t'day. An' well..." She looked her over nodding. "You'll look a picture in i'."

Slowly Jess frowned again in thought before she shrugged her shoulders. It was obvious she was getting a present whether she liked it or not. "Shall I go back upstairs and give her a few more hours? I don't want her to get over worked and I could try to sleep a little."

"If ya think ya can sleep tha's always good dear. We'll wake ya fer dinner in a bi'." Nellie said calming down Chris rubbing his back.

"Thank you." Said Jess as she went back upstairs and climbed into bed. Her eyes closed but she couldn't sleep, she knew it wouldn't work but it would give Violet a few hours on her own. A sigh left her mouth before she began to think at what that pretty girlfriend of hers was doing downstairs.

Violet finished in another hour and smiled running up the stairs and going in quietly. "Jess? Ya awake love?" She asked softly not wanting to wake her if she was getting some much needed sleep.

Rolling over Jess opened her eyes and nodded "Yeah. Guess that I am. That was the worst attempt of sleeping ever!" Sighing she rubbed her face with the palms of her hands before she smiled up at Violet "Hello beautiful." She cooed.

Violet smiled going over and jumping onto the bed and leaning in kissing her gently. "I made ya somethin'."

"Oh?" asked Jess as she sat up a little, cupped Violet's face and kissed her back "I hope you done it well." she teased before giggling "I'm only joking with you. I bet you made it wonderfully."

Violet rolled her eyes and scooted back up nervously holding up the dress she'd altered adding fringe and lace and cut the sleeves off replacing it with a lighter piece of fabric, the dress it's self a deep blue wth a now low cut bust line that would fall down to just past her knees.

"Violet!" gasped Jess as her eyes flicked over the dress. It was amazing. Perfect. Jess had never been given such a gift before and it hit her a little, knocking her emotions. Slowly her hands reached up and she took the soft, light dress into her hands. She sat up more in bed before she put the dress against her body. Her eyes darted over it before she squealed and wrapped her arms around Violet before she began to kiss her cheek "Oh, Vi! It's brilliant, you're brilliant! It's the best present I've ever had. Thank you!"

Violet watched her nervously letting out a sigh of relief hugging her back giggling. "I told ya t'hush up. I jus' figure ya could use somethin' nicer t'go runnin' abou' in."

"It's wonderful Violet, you make me so happy!" cried Jess out of pure joy before she pulled back and lightly kissed Violet "I love you so much." She whispered before she began to kiss at Violet's neck. She would show her how grateful she was, truly.

Violet smiled and giggled softly shivering under her lips. "I love ya too. An' m'glad ya like i'. Now c'mon. Dinner is ready."

"Dinner can wait." whispered Jess as she began to suck at Violet's neck. She wanted to leave a mark for all to see. She wanted to show the world that Violet was hers and nothing would ever, ever change it.

Violet moaned softly tilting her head giving into her easily and holding her close. "Jess..."

Smiling happily Jess put her dress to one side before she leant Violet back and leant over her. She kissed her lightly before her lips began to work their way all over the girl's neck. Jess sucked at Violet's pale neck till it was red raw before her hands wove over the front of her chest. "Violet," she moaned softly "my Violet.."

Violet nodded arching up to her rubbing her sides gently. "Always." She whispered turning and catching her lips pulling away hearing her mum holler up to them for dinner. "We be'er go."

Leaning back a little Jess sighed and looked to the door as she heard Nellie calling them "We could just pretend we are sleeping." she whispered as she began to kiss Violet's neck again. She didnt want to go, Jess wanted to show Violet how grateful she was, she wanted to see her without that pretty little dress on.

Violet laughed softly shaking her head and kissed her gently. "They'll know when I star' makin' ya moan like ya do so beau'ifully dear." she whispered kissing Jess' neck pinning her down beneath her.

"I have a feeling they wouldnt bother us then." Jess muttered before she shut her eyes and tilted her head to one side. A shiver ran down her back before her fingers crept into Violet's locks, holding her in place.

Violet moaned softly into Jess' neck running her hands over the beautiful girl's sides and grazing her teeth gently over the smooth flesh. "Yer a bloody tease ya know tha'?"

"I do try." Jessica whispered before she leant back and began to kiss Violet. Slowly her hands moved to hold over Violet's hips "Try all for you."

Violet shivered moaning softly and kissing Jess back slipping her tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss before pulling back panting softly and hearing Nellie holler up again. "Damni'... m'hungry bu'... yer more than delicious enough." she murmured stroking her cheek. 

"Come on." Muttered Jessica with a small smile as she kissed Violet's cheek "We best go and eat before Nellie kills us." Slowly she giggled "Anyway, we have all night, do we not?"

Violet smiled nodding lacing her fingers through Jess' and tugging her closer getting up and kissing her. "More like all yer life dear. I promise."

"And who said I was going to be with you for the whole of my life?" giggled Jessica before she smiled and kissed Violet back "Now come on!" laughing she tugged Violet from the room and ran with her into the kitchen.

"About time!" said Coral as she looked up to the girls. Her eyes flicked over the fresh love bit on Violet's neck before she nodded "Oh I see. Well come and eat. Did you sleep well, Jess?"

Blushing a little Jessica's eyes caught the love bit too before she sighed and shook her head "No such love. My body just doesn't want to sleep." Sitting down at the table she shrugged before thanking Nellie for her food. Sunday roast. Brilliant.

"I said." Violet murmured following her down happily and sitting at the table with her turning a bit red but not really caring if they saw the matching mark on her neck.

Nellie smiled some shaking her head and kept eating rubbing Coral's leg. "Ya two jus' watch i' ya here?"

"Yes Ma'am." Giggled Jessica as she looked down at her food and ate but in her head it was hard for her to watch out, she wanted Violet so badly.

Leaning over Coral kissed Nellie's ear "It's not like your pretty little neck wasn't covered in those red marks," she whispered into Nellie's flesh "though those ones on your breasts look rather yummy indeed."

Violet rolled her eyes smiling some and started eating glancing over at Jess sometimes and grinning more.

Nellie smiled laughing softly and moving her hand higher up Coral's thigh stroking the inside lightly. "Mmm. Well tha's an entirely differen' ma'er t'you an' yers dear." She murmured smirking squeezing her thigh.

Biting her lip Jess held back a giggle as her eyes met Violets. She really couldn't seem to get enough of that girl anymore. She was truly fallen for her.

Holding over Nellie's hands Coral bit her lip seductively before she leant in and kissed her pie maker on the cheek before she went back to her food "So, what did you girls do today then?" she asked Jess and Violet.

Violet grinned wider as they caught eac other's eyes. Reluctantly pulling away from her to keep eating and looked up at Coral. "No' much really. Walked abou' mos'ly."

Nellie leaned into Coral more groaning in her head and cursing the woman for being such a blody tease before she kept eating.

"You mean that you dragged me everywhere." said Jessica as she smirked and raised her eyebrows at Violet "Though it was rather nice to get out."

Smiling Coral flicked back her hair "Well at least you give Violet something to do," biting her lips she tried to hold back a giggle at the thought "it's nice seeing her out and about."

Nellie nodded smiling before quickly getting up and running off upstairs as if she was going to be sick yet again.

Biting her lip Jessica watched Nellie go before she smiled at Coral "Is it hard?" she asked "Knowing that baby isn't.." lightly she trailed off and went back to eating.

Coral sighed as she too watched Nellie go before her eyes flicked to Jess. Slowly she nodded "Yes. It's scary. I mean, if me and Nellie ever get pulled apart there would be nothing I could do to see the baby, it's not truly mine." Gently she smiled and shrugged "But I have her, for now."

Nellie rolled her eyes collapsing on the bed to wait.

"Mum wouldn't leave ya on her own free will coral." Violet said as if it was obvious.

"Yeah." Muttered Coral as she finished her dinner "I know." Slowly she smiled at Violet before frowning "I better check on her." She muttered before excusing herself from the table and making her way upstairs "Nellie?" she called before pushing her way into their room. Slowly she smirked and leant in the doorway "I thought you were supposed to be throwing up."

Looking to Violet a small smile came onto Jessica's face before she sighed and put her elbows onto the table and smirked seductively "We still have that camera, you know."

"Its called morning sickness fer a reason love. I just wanted t'get ya uphere."Nellie said grinning beckoning her.

Violet grinned leaning in kissing her. "And what do ya plan to do with it?"

"Doesn't the pregnant lady need some rest?" teased Coral before she crossed her arms over her chest "Really Nellie, I don't want to keep winding your body up."

Smirking against Violet's lips Jessica tilted her head and giggled "Well," she whispered "I planned of taking pictures of you and your pretty little body. I would just love it is you posed for me."

"But I need ya something awful." Nellie said pouting and untying her robe sliding a hand down between her legs.

"I would be honoured dear." Violet said grinning kissing her more.

Smirking lightly Coral watched Nellie's hand "Well by all means sort yourself out. I'm still dead tired from the other day."

Giggling Jessica kissed over Violet's love bit "Well, like I said, we have all night and all morning to take such pretty pictures."

"Bu' Coral..." Nellie whined pouting looking at her pouting more. "I's no fun withou' ya."

"Mmm. Naugh'y thin' ya really are." Violet teased laughing softly and leaning into her. "I am all yers."

"You won't be able to tell the difference when you are fucking yourself." cooed Coral as she moved to lean against the other side of the door.

Pulling Violet in straddle her lap Jessica giggled before she smiled lightly "And I thought I was destined for a lonely life of running around with the wolves."

"Mmmmhhhhhm. There's no gorgeous naked woman over me kissin' me or nuthin'." Nellie whined despite sliding two fingers into herself.

Violet laughed wrapping her arms around Jess' neck and shaking her head grinning. "Never in a million years will ya be alone deares'."

Laughing lightly Coral pushed Nellie back till she laid on the bed "Dont want you falling over now, do we?" gently she licked her lips before she sat next to Nellie and watched her fingers.

"I've never been this happy before." Jessica whispered as she looked up to Violet with big eyes "I don't know what to do. I mean I know how to do stuff with you..But, I don't understand love."

Nellie moaned softly and tangled hand in Coral's hair tugging her closer and kissing her hard pushing her fingers deeper pushing her hips up off the bed.

Violet smiled laying her forehead against Jessica's and cupping her cheeks. "There's nuthin' t'understan'. Jus' know I feel the same an' I never though' I would either." she said softly.

Coral's lips crushed into Nellie's but her eyes kept on the fingers. God her partner was such a turn on, she knew what Coral liked. "Oh fuck, Nellie." She whispered as she pulled on Nellie's bottom lip.

Looking up Jess smiled lightly "You're right." She stated before her arms wrapped around Violet's waist "I just wish I could fall asleep in your arms but my damned body won't let me sleep!"

Nellie held her head tightly groaning softly into her mouth and tilting her head back keeping Coral close adding a third finger and moving her hand faster panting softly and rubbing her clit with her thumb. "Oh Coral..."

"I' will eventually love. Jus' give i' some time. I's used to ya runnin' abou' like a bird with i's head cu' off." Violet said teasing and kissing her nose lightly.

Moving her lips Coral kissed deeply at Nellie's neck. Now she was extremely turned on and her thighs were burning hot, Nellie was too much for her cunt. Her hands gripped Nellie's breasts through her dress as she squeezed them tightly.

"Hmm, I doubt it'll go. Insomnia is a keeper I'm afraid." Sighed Jess before she lay her head against Violet's chest "What do you want, in the future?" she asked.

Nellie groaned arching up to her nodding. "Oh bloody hell Coral..." She moaned pushing her fingers deeper and faster before crying out Coral's name and shuddering as she came.

I take i' ya mean other than you every nigh'?" Violet teased shrugging some. "Kinda wanna open up a shop. Somethin' with sewin' an' such. I like changin' dresses from borin' t'pre'y."

Panting softly Coral kissed at Nellie's neck for a little while before she collapsed back next to her. Gently she giggled and shut her eyes "That's it," she panted "no more sex till that thing is out of you."

Jess blushed lightly before she listened to Violet "Then you must do it. You're brilliant. And that dress you made me is bloody amazing, I'll have to wear that for you tonight, I did notice you gave it a rather low cut neck line." Lightly she giggled before kissing Violet's neck.

Nellie moaned softly kissing her lightly and smirking slowly pulling her fingers out and licking them clean. "Mmm. Ya sure abou' tha' darlin'?"

Violet blushed some kissing her gently. "Well ya hide in tha' oversized thin'. M'rather fon' o'yer marvelous body. Specially those rather large breas's." she whispered kissing below her ear.

"Ever so sure. You're killing me. We haven't stopped since we've moved her." Panted Coral as she nuzzled up against Nellie "And I won't have you getting tired either."

"Girls like me don't show their body's off." stated Jess as she looked up to Violet "But for you I shall make an exception. And my breasts are hardly big." She scoffed looking down at her chest. Ok, so maybe they were a little but Jessica never really looked at her body.

Nellie pouted cleaning her hand and kissing Coral gently. "Bu' tha's no fair. Bein' pregnan' jus' makes me wan' ya more." she whined pouting again.

Violet raised an eyebrow and grabbed the collar of her dress looking down. "Hmmm. I think ya mus' be lookin' wrong love." she said grinning and kissing her again.

"Well you know what to do if you need to sort yourself out." Purred Coral as she toyed with Nellie's hair before she hand held over Nellie's stomach "I love you." She muttered into her ear.

Looking down as well Jessica squeal before she held over Violet's lips and kissed her back with a giggle "You just made my boobs get cold!" she teased before she looked down "And like I said, you've got hips, I want them."

"Comin' crawlin' an' beggin' on my knees t'the beau'iful Coral t'help me." Nellie said resting her hand over Coral's grinning. "I love ya too darlin'. Every teasin' bone in yer body."

Violet grinned rolling her eyes and rocking her hips against her. "They are all yers Jess. Cross my hear'." she said winking crossing over Jess' chest instead.

"You must rest now." Whispered Coral as she stroked Nellie's stomach and trailed her fingers around the pie maker's belly button "I want everything to go perfectly with you."

Rolling her eyes as well Jessica nudged Violet and held her hands over her breasts "Back off!" she teased with a small giggle "They don't like all the attention, it makes their owner blush."

"Bu' I have ye' t'take care o'you. I haven' had any o'ya in far too long. M'goin' through widrawls." Nellie said giggling some. "Tha' tickles."

"Really? M'blushin'?" Violet said smirking. "I wasn' aware o'tha'." she said teasingly.

"I like taking care of you." Said Coral with a small smile as she lay her hand back down "It's just in my nature to take care of my Nellie."

"Oh haha." Said Jess before she rolled her eyes and laughed "Fine, if you own my little breasts then I'm to take your hips for myself and replace my own with them."

Nellie grinned looking over and kissing her again. "I love ya Coral." she said softly curling up to her shutting her eyes.

"They aren' li'le Jess. Mine are li'le. Yers are bloody huuuuge."

"I love you too." Whispered Coral as she watched over Nellie. Quickly she popped off to make sure all the young children were tucked up into their beds before she went back, undressed and slipped into bed with her darling Nellie.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Said Jess as she looked at Violet's chest and shook her head "I'm fond of small breasts, I hate mine, yours are just perfect for fitting in my mouth." Lightly she giggled and hugged Violet.

Nellie scooted closer wrapping a leg around her kissing her gently again. "Wouldn' know wha' t'do withou' ya."

Violet laughed and leaned into her laying her head on the girl's shoulder. "I don' think they're comin' back."

"You think?" giggled Jess "I think you know as well as I do what they are really up to. They are little horny buggers!" she teased.

Violet shook her head laughing and tapping her nose. "I hardly think we have much room t'talk ya know."

"Oh really?" smirked Jess before she stood up, holding Violet around her waist before they tugged off to the stairs "Well then, no talking..Just moaning."

Violet giggled going up with her. "An' camera noises. Don' ferge' the camera noises."

"But they'll be covered up with your moaning." teased Jessica as she pulled Violet up the last step. As they went into Violet's room, their room, Jess slammed the door shut and crushed her lips into Violet's.

Violet giggled more and gasped suddenly kissing her back and groaned pulling her closer slipping her tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues wrapped together for a moment before Jessica pulled back and smirked "Go and get that pretty dress you made then. Put it on me."

Violet shuddered panting softly and spun Jess around unlacing her dress slowly and pulled it off of her kissing her shoulders gently before grabbing the dress and pulling it onto Jess lacing it up tight.

Biting her lip Jess looked down at Violet's dress "Oh Violet," Jessica whispered as she spun around lightly "It's beautiful." Her eyes then went to her tits before she laughed "I'm so guess that you wanted them to spill out?"

Violet smiled shaking her head. "The lace covers enough. Ya look wonderful though. No' tha' ya don' normally. Bu' bloody hell Jess. I's like a glove on ya."

"I love it." stated Jess as she looked at herself in Violet's tall mirror, her hands falling down the front of the dress "You really are a wonder in making these dresses." Slowly she turned back to her girlfriend and giggled "Now," she whispered leaning in and kissing Violet before Jessica took the girls hand and pushed it up under her dress to her thigh "take me."

Violet smiled watching her and groaned softly slipping her fingers into her knickers biting her own lip. "Oh god Jess..." she moaned softly and pushed her against the wall pushing two fingers into her slowly.

"Oh. Damnit!" groaned Jess as she pushed her hips forward and her lips locked onto Violet's. This was only the second time she done this but already her thighs needed and wanted Violet's touch. As the fingers slid into her she could feel herself pulsing throughout. God this was amazing.

Violet paused a moment to let her adjust and slowly moved them pushing her fingers in deeper sucking over the spot on her neck and rubbing her clit in circles slowly with her thumb.

"Violet?" whispered Jess before a small moan escaped her lips. There was something she wanted to tell her, ever since she'd seen Coral and Nellie together. Her head tilted to one side before her hands gripped onto Violet's back.

"Yes love?" Violet whispered softly kissing up and down along her neck gently. "Wha' is i'?"

Jessica bit lightly at her lip before she shut her eyes and sighed "I-I want children." Her body shook a little before she looked down to Violet "With you."

Violet looked up at her a moment before kissing her hard and moving her fingers faster groaning softly wanting nothing more than to give this girl the world if she asked for it.

A squeal left Jessica's mouth before she tilted her head back and panted heavily "Is that a yes?" she asked before her hips slammed down onto Violet's and their lips crushed together in time.

Violet nodded holding her tighter and moving her fingers faster inside of the girl rubbing her clit harder. "Hell yes."

"Oh god." Moaned Jess as her back arched up from the wall. Her whole body pounded and tingled with pleasure. This sensation was too amazing. Her hands held onto Violet's shoulders and a full scream erupted her mouth before her walls contacted and she came before her fluids fell all over Violet's hand.

Violet moaned into Jess' neck shivering feeling her soak her fingers and hearing her scream and slowly pulled her fingers out licking them clean moaning softly. "Bloody hell Jess..."

Leaning back against the wall Jess giggled lightly "Damn you are rather good." Looking up at Violet she smiled and kissed her cheek lightly before she stroked her cheek "But," she stated "I want to carry this child Violet. I know women cannot have children together...so.." she bit her lip and looked up to Violet, she knew what she had to do to be with child.

Violet bit her lip nodding. "I-I know wha' they have t'do remember? Bu'... are ya sure? I mean wha' if the bloke fin's ou' an' wan's t'help ya with i'? An' I mean i's no' like ya ge' pregnan' the firs' time..."

Gently Jessica nodded "I'm sure. And I doubt he'll find out. I mean it could just be a casual date. I could ask one of the passing sailors, a handsome one of course, he wouldn't know anything." She was scared to the bone about being with a man, she was just getting comfortable with Violet, but she wanted this, a child with her Violet "And it's a half and half chance, is it not? I could get pregnant on the first go. I-I might. I want a baby with you Violet; I want us to be parents. I know I haven't known you for long but now I have you I won't let you go."

"Can' we ya know wai' a bi'? I mean... I won' say i' wouldn' make me a bi' jealous... I jus' wan' ya t'be safe. Ya have t'make sure he isn' sick or nuthin'. I mean I've heard thin's. Lo's o'sailors have diseases an' such..." Violet said biting her lip worried about Jess already.

"Wait for what?" asked Jessica as she held Violet's hands "I'm eighteen, I should of had a family a year back. I want to have a child Violet. I want to be a mother." Gently she sighed before she nuzzled Violet's neck "And I'll ask my cousin to help me. He knows all the nice boys, the ones that work on the posh boats, they're all helpless enough."

Violet sighed softly knowing Jess was right and pulled her close. "I jus' worry bou' ya. Ya mean the world t'me Jess. I jus' don' wan' anythin' t'happen to ya."

"I'll be fine. I promise." Reassured Jessica as she kissed Violet's neck "I'm strong and I can run away," lightly she giggled "rather fast as a matter of fact. I won't do anything if I don't feel comfortable. It's just after seeing Nellie and Coral and the way they are over this child it made me think. I want us to be like that, I want to give birth and let our child fall into your hands." Gently she cupped Violet's cheek and looked into her eyes "I want a family with you. I want to be yours, forever."

Violet nodding and held her tighter. "I-I jus' can' help bu' worry. I mean I only jus' foun' ya an' everythin'. I can' lose ya now. I haven' had enough time with ya."

"You won't lose me." whispered Jessica as she kissed Violet's nose "I promise, a promise from my heart. You just see, twelve more months and you shall have a child in your pretty arms. Violet Lovett shall be a mother."

"I's gonna take ya three whole months t'fin' a decen' bloke?" Violet teased holding her tighter and laying her head on Jessica's shoulder.

"Oh, I bet I could have one by tomorrow." Giggled Jessica as she kissed the top of Violet's head before she sighed gently "Are you sure you want this? Want a baby? It's a big step but I cannot go without having a family with you, Violet. I want to give my child the love I never had."

Violet cupped Jessica's face gently and looked her in the eyes. "Nuthin' in the world would make me happier than t'give yer pre'y li'leself all yer dreams. I's a bi' scary ya know bu' I'd go the en's o'the earth fer ya if i' made ya happy. An' ya have no idea how much love tha' li'le bugger is gonna have from bein' in this family." Violet said grinning and laughing some.

"How the pretty words leak from your mouth." Purred Jessica as she kissed Violet's forehead before she smiled lightly "Well, Nellie and Coral do get to be nanny's. And the others will have a niece of nephew." Leaning down she kissed Violet again before she giggled "Now, strip yourself down and pose on that bed for me."

Violet laughed softly kissing Jessica lightly. "No' so shy anymore are ya?" She teased slowly undressing and leaving her clothes in a pile and untying her hair letting it fall down her back before sitting on the bed smiling some blushing a bit.

"I'm still a bit stuck of how to touch you." Admitted Jess as she watched Violet undress "But, you have changed me, I want to be as good as you are." Licking her lips she walked over to Violet before she began to kiss her gently. Her hand wove under the bed, where she'd hidden the camera before she tilted it up, pulled back from Violet and took a picture of her naked form "Damnit. You are beautiful."

Violet moaned softly kissing her back and staring up at her behind the camera biting her lip as her eye roamed over Jess' still naked body. "I don' know how long I can bloody do this before ya drive me mad here dear. An' ya more than sa'isfy me Jess. Trus' me dear. Yer a natural. No' tha' I've had experiance with other women either bu'... ya know wha' m'sayin'."

"Yes. I do. It's just I don't want to do something wrong." She muttered looking down at the camera "Wouldn't want to shove something in the wrong place." Lightly she laughed to herself before she held the camera up "Now pose for me, Violet."

Violet shook her head smiling. "Trus' yerself more would ya?" she murmured doing as she was asked.

"I'll trust myself when I know what I'm doing." Said Violet before she held the camera up and took a picture of Violet. She put the girl in all kinds of positions. She had her kneeling with her hands on her lips, another was with Violet on her back, her legs flung open and another was one she favoured alot, Violet was stood next to the window with her back to Jessica, showing off her curves and pale back as the light hit off her flesh.

Violet smiled shaking her head turning back to Jess, biting her lip leaning against the wall. "Yer gonna drive me up a wall like this." she said smirking sliding her hand down her stomach slowly, going lower.

Giggling lightly Jess took another picture before she placed the camera down on the side. Licking her lips slowly her eyes watched Violet's hand before she raised her eyebrows and hummed happily. Walking towards Jess leant in and kissed Violet full on the lip whilst her hand held over her lush, full curves.

Violet moaned softly kissing Jess back pressing closer to her and groaning softly sliding her hand down and slipping two fingers inside of herself. "Mmmm. See wha' yer doin' t'me?"

"I do believe," stated Jess as her eyes darted down to watch Violet "that was you are doing is my job." Raising an eyebrow she grabbed Violet's hand and pushed it away. Gently her one of her hands rolled down Violet's thigh before she pulled her leg up. Leaning in she kissed her passionately before her fingers drove into the wet, hot flesh. "There, that's better."

Violet wrapped her leg tightly around Jess' hip pulling her closer and kissing her back moaning into her mouth. "S-so so much be'er... oh god..."

"Am I doing it right?" whispered Jess as she bit onto Violet's ear whilst her fingers began to move. They had to find for the space but that only increased the pleasure for the both of them.

"Yes... oh don'... don' bloody stop. Jess..." Violet moaned louder arching up closer to her rocking her hips into the girls hand panting heavier getting her hand more than wet bringing her own damp hand up to Jessica's mouth looking at her through dark lust filled eyes panting her name.

Jessica's eyes locked onto Violet, she wouldn't let the gaze fall. Gently she opened her mouth before her tongue wrapped around Violet's fingers. A moan left her mouth not only from the lush taste in her mouth but at the way Violet panted her name with each thrust Jess gave. Her hand began to move faster and push in deeper, she couldn't help it, she wanted Violet so badly.

Violet gasped softly shuddering watching Jess clean her fingers and tilted her head back gripping her tighter and throwing her head back screaming the girl's name as she came hard drenching her hand.

"Oh god!" squealed Jess as her hand was flooded; it was the most wonderful sight she'd ever seen as the fluids were thrown everywhere. After a while her hand stalled and fell from Violet's flesh. Small pants left her mouth before she leant in and kissed her love; this was so perfect.

Violet shivered kissing Jess back trying to catch her breath and smiled taking Jess' wrist pulling the girls fingers from her and smearing her fluids on her own lips before pressing them against Jessica's mouth.

God, this girl was such a turn on. The coolness against her hot lips made Jess moan before she leant in and crushed her lips against Violet's wet ones. The fluids mixed and were forced into the girls mouths before she pulled back and licked the rest clean "Bloody hell." She laughed as her lips pressed against Violet's neck.

Violet moaned softly, licking her own lips and tilting her head rubbing Jess' sides. "Hey Jess... Never think yer doin' tha' wrong alrigh'. Never. Cause bloody hell yer be'er than anyone else could ever be."

"I do doubt that." cooed Jess as she sucked once more at Violet's neck. She wanted the pale skin to be covered in the red patches for all to see, no matter what they knew. "But Violet you don't half know how to let that stuff pour from you. It's like a gift!"

"I's no' a gif'. An' please, really don' doub' i' Jess. Ya mean the world t'me. No one can make me do tha' like ya. No one. An' ya did i' yerself ya know." she said smirking.

Gently Jess looked up to Violet before she went back to sucking her neck, making little love bits trail down all one side of Violet's pretty flesh. Of course she'd doubt herself, it was her nature but as long as her Violet was satisfied then Jessica could remain content.

Violet moaned softly leaning into Jess more nuzzling into her neck shutting her eyes. "Le's go t'bed deares'."

Jessica didn't move till Violet's neck was caked in red and purple love bites. Pulling back she smiled and nodded. Tomorrow would be a big day, tomorrow she'd make sure that she'd become pregnant. Gently she lifted Violet up and carried her to their bed before she lay her down under the covers and kissed her head gently "Now, you sleep all you can my dear, you'll need it sooner or later."

Violet smiled and laughed softly as Jess lifted her up and curled up to her close wrapping her legs around the girl. "Mmm. Can' wai'. Go sleep lovely girl o'mine."

"I'll sleep when my body allows me." She whispered as one of her hands held over Violet's bum "I love you, Violet Lovett. I love you ever so much, and I promise you I'll give you a child."

Violet smiled kissing her gently and burying her face in her neck. "I love ya jus' as much my swee'." she murmured drifting to sleep.


End file.
